


The Second Bird

by fluffykitty12



Series: The Second Bird Series [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily Feels, Batman is a good Dad, Crack, DaddyBats, Gen, Robin has a sister, Teambonding, Young Justice - Freeform, batfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 112
Words: 188,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7516331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffykitty12/pseuds/fluffykitty12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 in The Second Bird Series. Scarlet returns from boarding school to find not all is as she left it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intruder?

Conner looked up from where he was training with Kid Flash. His super-hearing had picked up something...

Just then a girl scuttled around the corner, stopping and staring when she saw him. Conner had no idea who she was or what she wanted, but it was clear she was an intruder, since she hadn't come in by way of zeta beams or been met by a member of the team, and she was in civies...

Conner knew only one thing since he'd joined the team, and that was that he felt special, unique, for once... He liked what he had, and he was going to protect it.

"Hey kid, who are you?" he asked. She was pretty small, no, really small, with a tiny frame and a pale face...

Suddenly and expression of fear crossed her features, and she turned to run, but Conner was in front of her, already gripping her shoulders.

"Kid, we just want to talk..." he growled, but he was seriously running out of patience.

"S-stop." she stuttered, looking at Conner's knuckles, which gripping her shoulders, and were turning white as his super strength worked. "You're hurting me."

"I want answers, kid. Now." Conner said, blue eyes cold and voice icy.

"Conner, she's just a kid..." Kid Flash tried. He remembered her, but Conner wasn't going to listen to a whole origin story now. He just wanted answers...

"She's an intruder. Part of the injustice league, for all we know..."

Suddenly the girl freed one arm and slugged Conner, catching the teen off guard and sending him stumbling back.

"Hey!" Artemis had walked in just in time to see the girl strike Conner, and she had an arrow currently aimed at her heart...

The girl dove between Wally's legs, rolling and jumping to her feet with ease that surprised them all. Wally was unnerved by her skills, the last time he'd seen her she hadn't been this good, and tried to put her in a bear hug to allow time for him to explain things, but she whirled, spin-kicking him and ducking Artemis's arrow, now in full combat mode.

"Leave Wally alone!" Artemis yelled, angry when she saw her crush being hit.

"Leave me alone." the girl replied, getting hostile, now. She didn't want any of these people... she knew Wally, sure, would've loved to talk to her 'older brother', but with this blonde chick attacking that wasn't going to happen...

Suddenly Conner appeared from nowhere, fist connecting with her face, and she flew backwards, managing to land the fall in a graceful backflip, poised between Conner and Artemis, wondering what she was going to do...

Artemis let three arrows fly, and the girl flipped over all three, giggling at Artemis's frustration and flipping behind her, stealing Artemis's quiver as Conner and Wally raced up behind her...

She swept her leg like a break-dancing move, making Artemis fall, jump kicking Wally in the chest as he tried to rush her again and ducking Conner's punch, a kick  
sending her flying into the wall. She went up to flip and suddenly Conner jumped, about to nail her again, when suddenly another flying kick landed on The Super Boy's chest, sending him flying into the wall.

The sharp edge of the birdarang pressed into his throat as Robin held it there, eyes cold. "What in the name of Joker are you doing!?" he demanded.

"She's an intruder, Robin! Don't defend her!" Artemis said, an arrow already pointed at the girl, who had since gracefully landed her flip and walked over towards Robin.

"Intruder?" Robin scoffed. "Hardly. She's my sister. And if any of you ever try to hurt her again, I won't hesitate to end you." he said, giving them a glare that rivaled the Bat's.

"Relax, Rob. I expect the unexpected, remember? Besides, they were just giving me a refresher in hand-to-hand combat." the girl quipped.

Robin nodded, putting a hand on her shoulder and trying not to grin. Only his sister could hack through his security and find a way inside to surprise him, and hold off three people at once.

"Wait, she's your sister!?" Artemis demanded.

Robin nodded, a slight smile gracing his lips and even seeming to reach through his domino mask. "The one and only. I take it you broke out of the boarding school, again?" Robin asked.

"Yes. Honestly, how they thought that ship-shod system would keep me in is beyond me. Stupid Briarwood."

"They figured out you're gone, yet?" Robin asked.

"Probably. In fact, they're probably panicking right now. It looks bad when someone breaks in, sure, but when one of their own students breaks out, that's just humiliating."

"Wait, so why are you here?" Conner demanded, still slightly upset Robin had threatened him like he had.

"Bar?" she asked quietly in **Romani** **(1)** , meaning brother, Robin knew she wanted to speak to him.

"Excuse us, we have some catching up to do." he said, turning down the hall and leaving Conner, Wally, and Artemis to wonder what they were up to.

"What is it?" Robin asked quietly, as soon as they were alone in the hall.

"I want to join the team. I'm ready, Dick, I don't see why Bruce has kept me at that boarding school..."

"Because it was safe." Robin interjected.

"Yes, but more like he was busy training you and didn't want me fighting crime with him after I thought there was hope for the Joker. I hate that boarding school, Dick, I have no friends, I don't fit in, and I miss you..." her voice cracked, and he gently reached up a gloved hand to brush away a tear that trickled down her cheek.

"Alright, Scarlet, I'll see what I can do. Bruce is going to be ticked you broke out again, this is, what, the eighth time?"

She nodded quietly, and he grinned. "I'm surprised they haven't just reverted to old fashioned locks for you yet." he commented, and she smiled slightly.

"Even if they did, I could pick them."

"Sure could. Have you been training?" Robin asked, busy as they walked, now.

"More than ever. I'm ready, and I want to attend Gotham Academy with you... Which reminds me, happy birthday, Rob." she handed him a small box. He opened it, finding a new wrist computer in it, and he stared.

"You got the x-91-ste? How?"

"I let the daughter of the company CEO copy my answers and she managed to get me two of them. I figured it was worth it, besides, the girl studied, she was just a bad test taker."

Robin nodded. "I take it you used yours to hack through my security, then?"

"Sure did. Does the team know it's your birthday?" they were approaching the team once again by now...

"It's your birthday!?" Megann stared. The rest of the team had gathered in the training room and had been discussing the situation, and Robin shrugged.

"Yes..."

"Why didn't you tell us!?" Artemis demanded, getting angry. "And why didn't you tell us about her?" Conner growled, eyeing Scarlet contemptiously.

"You guys never asked. As for my sister, Wally knew about her, as does most of the league. She had no relevance at any time during our missions, and you guys never asked about family, so I never told you."

Everyone turned to stare at Wally. "Yeah, I knew. Why else do you think I tried to get you to ease up on her, Conner? I was trying to explain, but she technically was an intruder, but then you guys started to fight her..."

"Let's stop fighting about it and start over." Megann suggested. "Robin, would you please introduce us to your sister?"

"Sure. Guys, this is Sparrow, my younger sister. She bypassed her boarding school security to get here and visit me, and broke into the cave to surprise me for my birthday. You guys can't tell Batman..."

"Tell me what?" in the commotion, no one had heard the Zeta beams announce Batman's arrival. Batman's eyes instantly narrowed when he saw Sparrow.

"Sparrow, you're supposed to be at school." he said, face showing no emotion.

"Br- I mean, Batman, it was Robin's birthday, I wanted to surprise him..."

"Both of you, come with me." Batman ordered, and the two siblings followed, leaving a shocked team behind.

"Well, they're dead." Wally remarked, and they all nodded, knowing the Bat would take the two apart from here.

* * *

"Bruce, please. I hate the boarding school, my life stinks there. I have no friends, no life, everyone makes fun of me. Please! Anything is better than the boarding school! I know joining the team right away is asking a little much, but maybe you could take me under your wing while Robin's busy here..."

"Robin, what do you have to say about this?" Batman asked quietly. He allowed the children to call him Bruce only because they were alone.

"Bruce, she's ready. She's hacked through her school security eight times, taken down thugs in England, when she can, but they refuse to recognize her as a hero there, just a vigilante. Besides, she hacked into the cave security and got in undetected, and managed to hold off three people when attacked. She's been training, Bruce, she's ready."

Batman nodded slowly. "I'll be the one to decide that, Dick."

"Yes, Bruce." Dick looked at the floor.

"And if she is ready, which I'll decide later, I want her to get used to the team. Sparrow, you're to stay here for the rest of today and tomorrow, until I can get your old room at the manor ready, and then I have to talk to the league about all of this..."

"Since when do you take orders from the league, Bruce? You'll tell them what you're doing and say they can't stop you, just like when you took Rob and I in." Sparrow said, smiling slightly.

Batman nodded, smiling slightly. "Yes, I'll tell the league what I'm doing, I suppose, but for now, go meet the team. You might as well get used to them until I can evaluate your skills. And one last thing, Sparrow."

"Yeah, Bruce?" she asked, turning to face her adoptive father as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's good to have you back. I hated sending you to that boarding school. I only did it to keep you safe."

She nodded. "I know, Bruce. But it's time for this bird to fly." she grinned, before running from the room. It was time to meet the team.

 


	2. Meet the Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mainly introduction, and Conner struggling to adjust to being social, since, after all, he is only sixteen weeks old.
> 
> I appreciate any feedback! :)

"Why is she here?" Conner asked, slightly upset the girl was still here- and that she was smiling about it, as well. What had Batman done? Given her a welcoming hug?

"She's being apprenticed to Batman, and she's crashing here for a few days until Bats can get the our place ready for her." Robin said, either not noticing or ignoring the dislike in Conner's voice as he sat down on the couch.

"I can't believe you didn't tell us about your birthday!" Megann gished, running in with a plateful of cookies. "Luckily I managed to whip these up for you..."

"Thanks, Meg." Robin took a cookies and grinned, passing the plate around.

"So..." Kadlur said, trying to start conversation. "Where are you and Robin from?"

The happy light in the girl's eyes instantly disappeared, as though she'd shut down. "Nowhere. That's all you need to know." she growled, and to their surprise, Robin didn't scold her or elaborate on the answer, seeming satisfied by the one she'd given.

"So, wait, how old are you?" Artemis asked quietly.

"Eleven. When's training time?" she asked, and her eyes lit up.

"There is no way you are going to train with us." Conner said, blue eyes once again turning icy.

"What's the matter, Super Boy, afraid you'll loose your next fight against me?" she asked good-naturedly, eyes teasing him.

"Okay, kid, I've had enough of you!" Conner jumped to his feet, charging towards her. Sparrow let out a giggle, and stood on the couch cushion, flipping forward and landing safely behind Conner.

"Don't laugh at me!" Conner yelled, trying to land a punch, but Sparrow simply ducked and his momentum sent him staggering, giving the girl time to spring forward and shove him away.

"Stop... moving!" Conner bellowed as she easily dodged all his blows.

"Hey, I'm an acrobat, it's what I do. Why? You consider fighting hitting someone who stands completely still?"

"Uhhhh!" Conner yelled in frustration, managing to land a punch that sent her flying across the coffee table, into the wall. Megann gasped, and everyone stared. Blood poured from Sparrow's nose, but she grinned and jumped easily to her feet. "Nice punch." she said, offering her hand for Conner to shake.

Instead, the boy seized her arm and threw her at the opposite wall, but she turned and managed to land both feet on it and push off, flipping easily to be back on her feet.

"Good throw, too."

"Ugh! You're so annoying, kid! I hope you never join the team!" Conner yelled, before storming out of the room.

"Rob, what did I do?" she asked, looking a bit worried.

"Nothing, Sparrow. Conner's still learning how to joke, is all."

* * *

"Now, Batman informed me we'll have a new member for training today?" Black Canary asked, looking expectant.

"Yep. Good to see you again, Canary." Sparrow strode into the room, her cape streaked with different shades of brown and white like feathers. Her shirt was white, resembling the Sparrow's cream colored underbelly, but her back hair and pale face contrasted perfectly to make her look like the songbird, with the help of a black mask.

_Not again._ Conner thought, feeling guilt wash over him. He really had been harsh with the girl, she'd only been trying to be friendly in that off-handed way she shared with Robin, and he'd given her a bloody nose.

What had Kadlur said to say to someone when you were guilty? Sorry. Right. He hated saying sorry, it was like taking bad medicine, hard to swallow, but then you felt so much better afterwards.

Part of the girl's upperarms were showing, and he felt even more guilt sweep over him when he saw the finger-print bruises there, from where he'd gripped her arms. They looked nasty...

"Sparrow, you'll be with Megann." Black Canary stated, and Sparrow nodded. Soon the drill had started. It was just free sparring, but Conner found himself distracted, darting his gaze over towards Sparrow frequently. Megann wasn't good at hand-to-hand combat, it was true, but he didn't want to see the smallest bird get hurt more...

Sparrow dodged another attack, flipping behind Megann and sweeping the girl's legs from underneath her. She gave Megann a cheeky grin that resembled Robin's before helping the girl up.

They all rotated to different partners. When Sparrow was with Conner, he quietly stepped closer. "Sorry." he said, motioning to her bruised arms.

"Don't worry about it. Robin's done worse before." she said, flashing him that confident smile as she took a defensive stance, and Conner felt his heart lighten. Maybe this girl wasn't so bad after all, he decided, as she managed to give him a few pointers throughout the match.

"Okay, everyone, last round. Sparrow, Robin, don't beat the stuffing out of each other. Save that for the bad guys." Black Canary instructed, and everyone laughed.

"I'm going to get you, whippersnapper." Robin said, mimicking an old man, and they all laughed even more.

"Alright, go!" Black Canary cried. The fight was over when someone fell to the ground, and everyone stood, circling their opponent, trying to feel them out, when suddenly the noise erupted.

"Hya!" Robin flew at Sparrow in a spin-kick, hoping to end this quickly, but Sparrow ducked and landed a blow to his torso, and Robin staggered back, smiling, slightly proud.

"Engage, Sparrow, engage. You can't win a war playing defense." Robin muttered quietly, and she did a front handspring forward, trying to land another body-punch, but was met by Robin's foot in her face. She staggered back, nose bleeding again, but didn't fall, and Robin grinned, she was tougher than she had been...

The others weren't finished with their matches, but they all stopped and watched the fight play out.

Sparrow faked right and landed a left hook, while Robin retreated slightly, shielding his left side. Sparrow went to move in, but Robin suddenly moved faster, doing an arial and using his momentum to land a strong punch that sent her flying...

She twisted herself so he feet hit the wall and pushed off, staggering but landing on her feet again, in a shaky fighting stance.

Soon they were both tired, and suddenly it was a war of acrobatics and combat on the training floor, blood dotting the ground. Finally, Robin nailed her with a spin kick, and she ended up on the floor,

"Enough, you two." Batman stepped onto the training floor. "I know you're used to training rough, but it looks incredibly gruesome to everyone else."

Robin looked around, as though suddenly aware of his bloody nose and busted lip. Sparrow was sporting a bloody nose and split lip as well, and her eye was swelling...

"Oops. Sorry, guys, we're used to training like that..." Robin apologized, helping Sparrow to her feet.

Batman tossed them each a box of bandaids which they easily caught. "Now go patch each other up." he ordered, and Robin nodded, leading Sparrow away by her wrist to the living room...

"I... training for today is finished..." Black Canary said, more than a little surprised to see Batman acting parental with Robin and Sparrow. She hadn't seen his parental since Sparrow had been sent away, almost a year ago.

The rest of the team tried to look nonchalant as they hurried into the living room...

"Hows it feel?" Robin asked, dabbing at her bloody face.

"Fine, Rob. Just do your thing."

Robin nodded, easily bandaging all the cuts and scrapes like a pro.

"Your turn." she sad quietly, and the switched places, Sparrow sitting on her knees and easily bandaging him as well.

"What do you want to watch?" she asked Robin quietly, and Robin turned on Animal Planet. All the large cats and elephants reminded them of their time in the circus, made them a bit happier.

The rest of the team just watched, slightly surprised Robin had a person besides Batman who could understand him so well.

"What's so amusing?" Batman asked as he saw the smile play on Black Canary's lips.

"Nothing. It's just... odd, I guess. One minute they're fighting one another to the death, the next they're performing first aid on one another." Black Canary said.

"I started that tradition when they were little. Didn't want them to forget that their blows actually have consequences." Batman said, before turning to leave, black cape sweeping the floor.


	3. Monsters and Donuts

Robin and Sparrow were the last two to race into the main room with the team when the communicators went off.

"What is it?" Robin asked quietly.

"Something is attacking Happy Harbor." Kaldur said, studying the map closely, looking concerned.

"Then let's move!" Robin ordered.

"Are you sure? I mean, shouldn't the League handle this?" Megann asked, looking hesitant.

"We don't have time to wait for the league, there are innocent lives at steak here." Robin said simply, grabbing some birdarangs and jamming them into his belt.

"Wait? Are you sure Sparrow should come?" Artemis asked, still wary as to Sparrow's abilities.

"She knows what she's doing. We don't have time for this, let's go!" Robin yelled, and everyone raced to the bio-ship.

Sparrow seemed to settle in easily beside Robin, looking a bit apprehensive.

"I'm getting readings it's organic..." Megann said quietly, studying the holographic monitor.

Suddenly the ship was rocked as a large vine collided with it, thorny branch clouding the view screen...

"It's Poison Ivy!" Robin cried, and Megann gasped, gritting her teeth.

"The bio-ship! She's hurt. Bail out!" Megann cried, and they all rushed to obey, wondering what on earth they'd gotten themselves into...

Robin knew Sparrow would be fine and used his grappling gun to land safely, watching Sparrow do the same to land beside him. Artemis shot an arrow with a rope attached to it and swung down, while Aqualad grabbed Megann's hand as she flew down, and Conner simply jumped down with Wally.

"What's the plan?" Artemis asked, looking intimidated by the creature. It was as tall as a three story building and definitely looked frightening... it looked like a mutated vine, almost like a monsterous beanstalk, and it reminded Sparrow and Robin of that old tale, Jack and the Beanstalk, as it whipped around, roots cracking pavement, thorns the size of a small person flying, thrashing about as it terrorized the town...

"Destroy it." Aqualad said, charging forward, and the team followed along behind him.

Artemis started firing explosive arrows in a diversion effort, Aqualad hurried to try and freeze the plant roots to the ground, and Super Boy flew at the thing to try brute force attacks, while Wally tried to distract the thing by running circles around it.

"Sparrow, plant some explosive bird-a-rangs!" Robin yelled, and she nodded, pulling them from her gold utility belt and flipping up onto the roots of the plant as it thrashed, thorns as large as her arm in some places a constant danger...

Robin knew Sparrow would be planting her explosive bird-a-rangs along the base of the plant monster, and tried to meet her halfway, when suddenly a voice came over their comms.

"What are you doing?" Batman's voice came over the comm, and both Sparrow and Robin could tell he wasn't pleased.

"Defending our city, Batman." Aqualad replied over the comm, surprisingly calm.

"Team, stand down. Happy Harbor isn't your city. The team is only for covert missions..."

"Batman, wait a second." Sparrow came onto the comm. "The monster is here alone, no villain with it, meaning they want the league here to defeat it. They're distracting you from something. We can handle this our sel-" she stopped short when a vine hit her and sent her flying.

"Sparrow!" Megann cried, too busy helping Super Boy to stop her friend from flying through a glass wall of a building...

Batman heard the impact of something hitting Sparrow and a colossal shattering of glass and his heart skipped a beat.

He could hear the team's frantic exclamations on the other end, and Robin's voice.

"We're fine. You have to find out what they're trying to divert us from with this..." Robin said, and suddenly the comms all died.

_Miss M, is everyone in the link?_ Aqua Lad asked.

_Yep. What about Sparrow?_ Megann asked, looking worried.

_Right here. Robin, my bird-a-rangs are planted. Let her blow._ Sparrow jumped gracefully from the broken wall of glass, shooting out her grappling hook to land by the now united team just as Robin activated the detonators in the bird-a-rangs.

The vine monster was thrown about as the detonators blew, blowing its roots and lower section to pieces until it fell with shocking force, the pavement cracking under the impact.

They all approached motionless form, and Conner nodded. "It's dead." he confirmed.

"Wooo!" instantly they were all hugging and high-fiving, slapping one another on the back, and then the reporters came.

"Megann, what about the bio-ship?" Aqua Lad asked.

"She'll be fine, Probably flew back to the cave... We should fly." she said, pointing to the cameras already flashing.

"Yep. Gotta run." Robin said. "Ready, Sparrow?"

She nodded, and they both tossed down smoke pellets, letting the team members who could fly or run take them away in the distraction.

* * *

"We found what they were trying to distract us from." Batman entered the room where Superman and Green Lantern were waiting. "A seismic generator by the San Andreas Fault. If we hadn't found it, it could've managed to break California off the continent. But now we have even bigger problems."

"Such as?" Superman asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Disciplining some rebellious teenagers who took on a monster at Happy Harbor and refused to back down when I ordered it."

"Bruce, let's think, here. The kids did good, for one, and if they hadn't taken the monster on, we never would've found out it was a distraction and destroyed the generator." Green Lantern pointed out.

"That is beside the point. Sparrow and Robin blatantly disregarded my orders..."

"Bruce, it wasn't just Robin and Sparrow. The entire team did." Superman said, studying his friend carefully.

"Yes, but..."

"Bruce, I know Robin and Sparrow your children. And I know that you worry about them both, but they did good work today. The entire team did. They all got there faster than we could have and saved lives, not to mention tipped off the league about it being a distraction. I think you're unhappy about one thing- Sparrow went with the team."

"She isn't ready! I told her to stay at the cave, and then she goes out with the team and helps disregard direct orders..."

"We'll deal with it. Come on." Superman and Green Lantern stood, and Batman followed him to the Zeta Tubes.

* * *

"That was totally asterous!" Sparrow cried, grinning at Robin.

"How do you know what asterous means?" Kaldur asked, looking confused.

"Robin emailed me while I was at boarding school. But that was so cool!" she beamed, looking over at who she already thought of as her teammates.

The victory hadn't come without cost, of course, everyone's costumes were horribly ripped from the thorns, and they were covered in dirt and grime, not to mention Sparrow had shards of broken glass in her lower arm, but that could be taken care of later.

"When you went through that glass wall, I thought you were a goner." Artemis admitted.

"Nah. I was just a bit distracted. Did you see those reporters? They were almost as bad as the ones in gotham."

"You've been to Gotham?" Megann asked, looking slightly surprised.

"Of course I have. I'm a Bat, remember?" she said, her tone friendly as she smiled. Megann was still a bit socially ackward, but the team was patient with her.

"Oh yeah. Hello Megann!" she said, smiling as she face palmed and everyone laughed.

"Recognised, Batman 02..." No one heard the rest if the names the computer announced, they were all feeling the dread of the approaching talk with the Dark Knight.

He came in, eyes narrowed beneath his mask, flanked by Green Lantern and Superman.

The silence was deafening, and Batman turned to Robin first. "Care to tell me why you took your sister on an unauthorised mission without my consent?"

Robin sighed. "We needed all the help we could get." he said truthfully.

Batman turned to Sparrow. "Care to explain why you ignored my orders to stay in the cave?" he asked, giving her a Bat-glare that would make anyone but the two birds of the team shrink back.

"I was bored." she said, hiding her grin of triumph as the Bat's jaw nearly went slack, as did everyone but Robin's. Sparrow had a lot of nerve, sassing the Bat, but Robin grinned...

"Plus, they needed all the help the could get. I figured it would be a test after my training." she added, to make sure she avoided the Bat's full fury.

She rubbed her right arm unconsciously, a nervous habit she'd developed for when she was in trouble, and nearly let the hiss of pain escape her lips. She remembered the glass embedded there and quickly hid the arm by letting the cape fall over it...

"Sparrow, go to your room. The team and I have some things to discuss." Batman said quietly, preoccupied. Her brief look of pain a moment earlier hadn't escaped him, and he made mental note to go and see her later...

"No."

Everyone gasped.

"What did you just say?" Batman growled, giving her a Bat-glare like he expected her to burst into flames. It took all of her courage not to wither under that glare and turn tail and run, or simply mumble nothing and obey, but she met his glare with one of her own and forced herself to look confident.

"I said no. I was there, I took part, so if you're going to yell at the team for doing something wrong, I share the blame."

Batman turned away from her, saying nothing but turning to face everyone, pacing front of them.

"Have you forgotten the team was supposed to be covert? The League allowed you to form only if you allowed them to handle the large things. I don't see how blowing up a monster at Happy Harbor and alerting the entire world that the team exists is covert! Anyone care to explain!?" he hissed in a quiet but deadly voice that made everyone want to run.

Robin slowly raised his hand, trying not to shake. This was Bruce, he reminded himself. He was just a really, really angry Bruce dressed as Batman... Then again, an angry Bruce was terrifying, too...

"Yes, Robin?" Batman's voice did anything but soften while speaking to his protege, rather, he ground out the two words, and Robin swallowed before he spoke.

"We... we figured Happy Harbor was like our home city when they attacked it, and heroes normally defend their home city..." he totally lost his train of thought and his palms began to sweat beneath his gloves.

"And... we were closest! Logically, to prevent loss of property, life, and injury, we were the best chance to get their fastest to help." Wally jumped in.

Megann had linked the team telepathically, and Robin stared at Wally, eyes wide behind his domino mask. _Did you guys hear that!? Wally made sense! He said something logical! Wally made sense!_ Robin yelled in his mind, and everyone stared at their friend in awe.

_Guys, quit gawking, We have to say something good, or the Bat is going to kill us!_ Wally screamed mentally.

"And... and..." Megann started carefully, though she had no idea what to say...

"The nuclear reactor!" Kadlur jumped in. "We were afraid it would hit the nuclear reactor."

"There is no nuclear reactor in Happy Harbor." Batman said, crossing his arms and scowling at them all.

"There isn't?" Artemis feigned genuine surprise. "Well, thank goodness, because we figured, if there was, and if the monster destroyed it, we'd be dealing with a major nuclear problem... thingy..."

Batman didn't move.

"And..." Conner pointed at the ceiling, feeling he had to contribute somehow.

"I was... I was going to take... Sparrow! I was going to take Sparrow over here to the Donut Shop." Conner strode across the room as he spoke, throwing a friendly arm across Sparrow's shoulders. They both gave him half-hearted grins.

"And?" Batman asked, raising his eyebrows behind his mask.

"Well... I mean, we were all ready to go, and then, bam, there's a monster! And it was on the way... to the donut shop..." Conner added lamely. "So we figured..."

"Kill two birds with one stone." Robin jumped in, and they all gave him cheesy grins, praying Batman was either buying the story or so confused he didn't kill them.

"Hello Megann!" Megann facepalmed. "We... we forgot to get donuts, guys..." she said, laughing quietly, eyes filled with fear as she spoke.

"What? We did!" Conner said, shooting Batman another cheesy grin. "Well we better go to the donut shop... before it closes..."

"You guys want to come?" Sparrow asked, looking to the rest of the team, and they nodded, all wanting to be anywhere but under the Bat's glare.

"Then... what are we waiting for?" Robin asked. "Let's go for some donuts and... team bonding!" he added quickly, and they all forced themselves to walk calmly to the zeta tubes before beaming out.

"What just happened?" Bruce growled, looking from Superman to Green Lantern hurriedly.

"They... um... went for donuts, Bats." Green Lantern said, and Superman chuckled at the look on his friend's face.


	4. Daddybats

"Dude, did we really just escape an angry Bat by saying we were going to get donuts?" Wally asked, biting into a jelly-filled donut.

"Sure did. Batman must be having an off day. Or he's setting booby traps for us in the cave." Artemis suggested.

"By the way, Conner, nice job lying in there. You're getting better at that." Robin complemented, and Conner smiled.

"Today was an asterous day." Sparrow said quietly, a dreamy look in her eyes as she bit into a maple glaze donut. They'd zetaed to the telephone booth, all staggering out and changing, so they were under cover in civvie clothing.

"Well, you deserve it, after being at boarding school for so long! Mmm! I wish we'd had these donuts on Mars!" Megann exclaimed, taking a bite of a cream-filled donut.

"I love you guys." Sparrow said, grinning, her eyes dancing with happiness. "I mean, not like married love, but you guys are the best friends I've had in awhile. I wish this night would never end."

"Drink it in, Sparrow. You're a hero now." Artemis said, smling slightly. She'd taken a liking to Sparrow... Maybe she'd have turned out like Sparrow, if Cheshire had stayed... She was never going to leave this little bird to fend for herself, she swore.

"Asterous. Thanks, guys." Sparrow grinned, and they talked and laughed before heading back to the cave.

She finally went to her room for the night. She was exhausted from the fight and other things, so much so she forgot about the glass in her arm as she drifted off to sleep...

* * *

Batman gently perched on the edge of her bed, looking down at her slumbering form. She slept easily, but he felt the fathering side of him take over, and his anger at Sparrow for defying him in front of the team had melted long ago.

He still remembered her expression of pain from earlier that night, and gently drew her arm from beneath the covers...

His breath caught in his throat when he saw the glass shards sticking out. The wound had started to swell, and the skin was slightly flushed and warm...

"Sparrow..." he whispered, shaking his head, injecting her with a painkiller before gently prying out the glass... Sparrow slept on. He hated to admit it, but he was glad he was taking her back to the Wayne Manor tomorrow. She'd be safer there, where he could watch her, and she wouldn't be influenced to do risky things with a team of heroes giving her peer-pressure...

He dressed and wrapped the cuts before turning to go, but gently bent and kissed her forehead, feeling much more like Bruce Wayne, father of Scarlet Grayson, than Batman at the moment.


	5. Goodbyes

Sparrow woke up to find her arm stinging and looked down, surprised the wound had already been bandaged... Bruce. Well, Batman, technically. She felt her heart sink when she realized that today was the day she was leaving the cave for Wayne Manor.

She sighed and stood. She'd slept in her civies, and she didn't feel like changing, so she carefully stood and went to gather what little amount of things she'd gotten from her boarding school before she ran. A few pairs of clothes, her wrist computer, emergency credit card Bruce had given her, pocket knife, wallet, and costume, plus the small golden locket she always wore. It had been her mother's.

She slowly packed her things. She hated saying goodbyes, but she knew she'd have to. Batman was going to take her to the Wayne Manor until he thought she was ready to join the team. And knowing how overprotective Batman was over her, that would be forever.

She slipped into the main room, finding Batman already waiting.

"Are you ready?" he asked quietly.

She shook her head. "I still have to say goodbye."

As if on cue, the team quietly stepped out.

Megann was crying quietly, she was pretty clingy, while Artemis was feeling like her heart was about to beat out of her chest. Kaldur looked remorseful, Wally studied the ground, Conner conveniently looked at the ceiling, and Robin met his sister's eyes, giving her courage to walk over and not run back up to her room crying.

"I'll... I'll see you guys later." she said lamely, and Megann latched onto her in a hug before letting her go.

She moved over to Artemis next, and the normally hard-core archer met her eyes and gave her a firm hug.

"Remember, I'm here. If you ever need help... call me."

Sparrow nodded, giving her a sad smile. "Thanks."

She moved to Kaldlur next, hugging him. He felt strong and warm in her grasp. "We will see you soon, I'm sure." Kaldur reassured her, and she nodded, moving to Conner next.

"I... um... I never meant what I said." Conner whispered, looking at her as he moved to hug her. "I can't wait until you join the team."

She looked into his blue eyes and saw how serious he was, and it broke her resolve. She started to cry.

"No, no, please don't cry!" Conner whispered urgently. "I didn't mean it, I'm sorry, what did I say?"

She smiled and wiped her eyes, smiling. "Nothing, Conner. I can't wait to see you again." she said quietly.

She moved to Wally. "See you soon, Sparrow. Bye bye birdie, right?" he asked, though his voice cracked slightly, and she smiled, remembering the bird-related songs Wally always punned with because she was Sparrow.

"See you soon, sis." Robin hugged her gently, and she nodded, giving him a wane smile before she and Batman walked to the zeta tubes.

"Recognized, Batman, 02, Sparrow, B02."

And they were gone.

* * *

To say the cave was silent after their departure was an understatement. The silence was deafening, and everyone stared a where Sparrow had once been.

"Hey, cheer up, guys. She'll join the team when Batman thinks she's ready..." Robin said quietly.

"Which will be never. We all know how protective Bats is over her. He barely let you join." Wally said bitterly, and Conner slammed his fist into the wall, anger rolling off him.

"I hate this! How can you live with Bats!? Does he even have a heart!?" he demanded.

"I... I know he seems really heartless right now." Robin started. "But... but he's only trying to do what he thinks is best..."

"Well he's wrong!" Artemis said coldly. "Sparrow should be with us. She was practically a member of the team! He has a lot of nerve, taking her away like that!"

"Shut up! All of you, just shut up! You don't know a thing about Sparrow, Batman, or me! Stop making judgements! Ever think we have reasons!? You've known my sister for two days. I've known her since she was born! Things happen for a reason..." he trailed off and turned, running into his room and slamming the door.

He'd failed miserably at defending Batman, his friends still thought his mentor was a heartless freak dressed like a Bat, his sister was gone, and the only thing he could say was things happen for a reason.

He scoffed. _Yeah, you're some hero, Dick._ He thought to himself bitterly. _Totally leader material..._ And he continued to beat himself up.

* * *

She looked at her old room and tried to act happy. Bruce was doing this for her, she reminded herself, if she acted mature maybe he'd let her join the team sooner...

Who was she kidding? She looked at the Flying Grayson's poster on the wall and stared, wondering what to do- she went down to the gym and started to train.

Flips, handsprings, nothing took away the ache inside her, and she ended up walking out just as dejected as earlier. She looked at the walls of her home- how had all the fun and good times gone away? She had grown up here, she'd become a Bat here. But it was more than that- she realised she didn't just want to work with Batman alone. She wanted something more.

"Master Scarlet **(1)** , are you alright?" Alfred asked, using her formal name. He hadn't seen the girl since Christmas.

When she saw Alfred, the same as he'd always been, waiting for her with cookies and milk, she burst out crying and the entire story came pouring out. Alfred listened, eyes concerned, and helped her get through the sadness.

Finally, when she finished telling it to him, she looked up at him, trying to brush away the tears. "What do I do, Alfred?" she asked.

"Well, Master Scarlet, I think that is a question only you can answer, But I know what you should do until Master Bruce decided you're ready to join the team- give it your all." Alfred said quietly. "And if I do say so myself, your costume has gotten quite small. How about you start by helping me design a new one?"

She nodded, feeling slightly better, and soon they were discussing the new features of the costume.

"I read about this sparrow that has a yellow underbelly and then brown for the back... I was thinking a yellow outfit and a black cape that's reversible for good camouflage."

Alfred smiled, slightly relieved. He and Scarlet would be occupied for the rest of the day, but at least she'd gotten her motivation back.

* * *

"Bruce, are we going to go on patrol tonight?" Sparrow asked, apprehensive. Bruce stared at her new costume, shocked. It looked good- a light golden color, like the glow of a lightbulb, as the shirt, with black pants and a light brown cape, with a reversible side as brown and white for camouflage, and a black collar.

"Your costume..." Bruce stared.

"You like it?" she asked quietly, smiling. She loved the costume.

Bruce nodded, looking at it carefully. "Are you sure you want to come?" he asked.

"Of course I am. Why else did Alfred and I hurry up and make the costume?" she grinned, pulling on her mask and utility belt, before flashing him a toothy smile and starting towards the Batmobile.

Batman followed her to the Batmobile, and started out. He'd taken Sparrow on patrols before, of course, but that had been when she was younger, her last had been when she was nine, but it was different, now. She was taller and quieter, and in the new costume. Not to mention her posture and expression showed how serious she was about this. Maybe Bruce had underestimated her...

Then again, he was waiting. Waiting until he was sure that, without a doubt, Sparrow was ready to be on the team, and even then, he wasn't sure he wanted to risk his littlest bird by letting her go. He'd had the same conflict with sending Robin out. He loved both children, of course but there was something different about his little girl...

He knew he'd be selfish to keep Sparrow from the team, but he truly wanted to make sure his little bird was ready before she left the nest.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Alfred calls Scarlet Master because she believes Mistress is too girly. See prequel story, Two Little Birds, for confirmation.


	6. The Watchtower

"Sparrow, stay in the Batcave." Bruce ordered.

"Where are you going?" she asked looking up from his rolling chair which she'd been contentedly spinning in.

"Classified." Bruce said briskly.

Sparrow grinned. "The Watchtower, then. Robin told me. Try to be back by dinner, or Alfred will be mad."

Bruce grunted in response before heading to the zeta tubes they had in the batcave and zetaing to the watchtower.

Almost as soon as he did, he regretted it. Everything seemed normal at first, until he noticed the computers with an odd logo on the screen. He saw Black Canary and was about to greet her when she spoke, looking concerned.

"Batman, the computers here just went haywire. I think you should call up Robin. We may need him."

Batman nodded. "I will. just give me a second, I picked up some tech skills from him. Maybe I can fix it." but as soon as he touched the computer he felt a shock ripple through him, and he fell to the ground, paralysed.

The last thing he saw was Black Canary as she mouthed an apology, before everything went black.

He woke up surrounded by a force field, with Superman, Black Canary, and Captain Marvel.

"What's going on?" he demanded, looking around at the faces.

Superman sighed. "They took over the computers, infected them with a virus that shocked everyone when they touched it, rendering them unconscious, and captured us. Black Canary had to do what they instructed and get you, or else they threatened to kill one of us."

Batman nodded, sitting up. "What about the other league members?" he asked hopefully.

"Seven more poison ivy monsters popped up, they're otherwise occupied. And these monsters are stronger than the ones the team fought off." Black Canary said.

"Do we have any idea whose doing this?" Bruce asked.

"Me, of course." they all turned to see Vandal Savage beaming at them. "Now Batman, you're going to calling your protege." he said, and a comm materialised within the force field.

"No. You'll have to kill me, first." Batman said solidly.

"Oh, don't worry, Batman, I will. But if you don't call your protege, I'll kill each and everyone of your fellow heroes. And you'll watch."

Bruce sighed, knowing he was willing to die for his protege, but not sure that the others were.

"Batman, no!" Black Canary said urgently.

"Dinah, I have to. If Robin ever found out I died to save him, it might kill him. But finding out that you all died as well- that would be signing his death warrant." Batman knew it would, as well.

_I'm sorry, Robin._ he thought quietly, before he called.

* * *

Robin was alone at the cave when the call came, Everyone else had gone out for donuts, since Megann had really liked them the first time, but he had opted out, since he wondered if he could sneak Sparrow up to the cave while they were gone.

It had been a week since his sister left, and he knew she was probably longing to be on the team. He figured if he could sneak her up to the cave, it might lift her spirits...

Then Batman called. "Robin, it's Batman, we have a major tech problem at the watchtower. We need you to zeta up."

Robin heard something in odd Batman's voice, but was too stunned at the thought of going the watchtower to care.

"I... sure... I'll be up as soon as I can. Robin out." he was about to burst from excitement when suddenly the thought hit him. He could take Sparrow! It would definitely brighten her mood, and it would be just plain awesome... Besides, Sparrow was almost as good as he was with tech, he was sure he could use her help...

He zetaed down to the Batcave with his equipment to find her sitting on a rolling chair, looking bored, but her face lit up when she saw him. "What happened?" she demanded.

"We're going to the watch tower! They need some tech help! Come on!" he seized his sister by the arm, grinning. They hadn't been allowed in the watch tower since they'd accidentally started a fire a little over a year ago. This was the most asterous night of his life!

* * *

"He's coming." Batman said, and the comm disappeared from inside the prison.

Vandal laughed. "Wonderful. Now, Batman, you watch your protege die before your very eyes." the man turned on he large computer monitor, showing the main room.

"Robin, B01, Sparrow, B02."

"What? I thought you said just Robin." Superman said.

"I did. He must've invited Sparrow along." Batman said grimly. Of all the times for Robin to do this...

"Wonderful. I'll kill them both." Vandal chuckled. He had the security camera feed of the main room on the large comouter monitor in the room, and he chuckled as all the heroes watched the two enter, holding their breaths...

"Batman? Anyone?" Robin called, looking around.

"They must be in a meeting, Rob. Come on, let's try and fix this..." she started towards the computer and was reaching towards the mouse...

"Sparrow!" Robin tackled her before she could do anything, and she stared at him, shocked.

"That logo... The Injustice League." Robin said, and Sparrow gasped. Just then several robots ran into the hall, all bearing the Injustice League logo.

"Sparrow... watch out. They're crafty pieces of tech..." Robin warned, and she nodded, grabbing a handful of explosive bird-a-rangs, Robin doing the same. Within minutes, the attacking robots were smoking piles of parts.

Robin noticed the security camera and threw an explosive bird-a-rang at it, and the thing exploded, leaving Vandal to stare at the now static on the screen before him.

Batman felt pride and relief swell within him- so his training had paid off. The two were here, and they were alert. Now they actually stood a chance.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Sparrow asked as she darted through the halls after Robin, throwing bird-a-rangs at the security cameras they passed just to annoy whoever was watching them.

"To the main server room..." Robin said, stopping at an outlet in the wall and connecting his comm.

"Stand guard. I need to download a blueprint of the place. Then we can figure out what kind of virus the Injustice League planted here, and where Batman and the others are." the League had moved the server and other rooms since they'd last been here.

Sparrow nodded, standing in front of her brother, a handful of bird-a-rangs ready should they be threatened.

"Nice costume, by the way." Robin said, and she nodded, still on high alert.

"Okay, I got a map..." Robin stared at the holographic blueprint. "And, the server room is on the other end if the tower." he said in dismay, looking at it. "Stupid remodeling- why would they move it?"

Sparrow sighed. "They're probably going to realize you plugged into that outlet to download the map, Rob." she said.

Robin nodded. "Sure will. But it was worth it. Now start running."

* * *

Vandal Savage grinned as he noticed the message on the computer.

"Ah, it appears our little renegades have shown up on the radar. Plugged into a wall outlet... Find them. I want them alive, but barely." the man ordered androids that had suddenly walked in.

Some little robots stayed behind, and the remaining security cameras came on split screen. One showed Sparrow and Robin racing down a corridor, Robin starring at a holographic map.

"Camera!" Sparrow jumped up in front of the camera, and there was the sound of crunching glass and her fist collided with it before the screen went static.

A cackle echoed as they raced down the next hallway, showing up on camera. "Sparrow, remember that old trick I taught you?" he asked.

She nodded. She was already tired and scared of what would happen if she and Robin failed to stop the Injustice League, but she knew Robin had been through this before and listened to the voice of reason beside her...

"Well, all security cameras are now going down in about three seconds." as he finished the sentence, all the screens went black, and Batman grinned. His kids might not win this battle, and he had to admit he was worried, but he was also certain they'd find a way to fix this. Batman was also certain, and worried, that if they didn't, they'd die trying.

* * *

"Duck!" Sparrow yelled, and Robin obeyed as a laser hit where his head was.

"Look out! Androids are being stupid!" Sparrow called, and Robin nodded, looking at her. "Almost there. Go ahead of me! I'll hold them off!"

Her comm beeped as the androids drew closer, and she saw the map and nodded, running towards the server room as the sounds of battle floated to her ears.

She ran inside the main server room and looked over. Nothing had been taken over yet... She sighed in relief. Finally, some good news. If the Injustice League had managed to get into the servers and routers and mess with the data infrastructure, the entire Watchtower would be crippled...

The server room was command central, and from here she and Robin could get rid of whatever crap the Injustice League had done to the other computers, maybe even get help...

The door to the server room slammed and she turned and saw Robin panting.

"Sparrow, have they...?" he asked, looking worried.

"No. They haven't touched the server room, thankfully. We can kill the virus from here if we mess with the routers..." she'd already started working with the routers to get rid of the virus. Robin saw this and nodded. "Good thinking. Give me a few minutes and I can make a program to clear the system..." he'd already sat down and started working.

"Try and disable the door. We don't want any androids coming in." Robin ordered, and she obeyed.

"I just shut down the doors. Working on making sure the airlock security is still online..."

"Good. When you're done with that, try and call the league. We could definitely use a little help here."

She nodded but shook her head. "All communications are jammed except for the ones on-ship."

"You already tried the work around?"

"Yes."

Robin pounded his fist on the keyboard. "Okay, feeling a little whelmed." he muttered.

"Shut up and program. I'll think of something creative." she promised, and Robin turned back to the screen that cast a blue light on his face, fingers flying over the keyboard.

Sparrow sighed. She was feeling whelmed, too, but she tried not to let it show. With all the doors disabled and the Injustice league outside, it would be hard to leave here by way other than ventilation shaft...

"What if we disabled the zeta tubes?" she asked suddenly.

"We what?" Robin raised an eyebrow at her from where he was still working.  
"Disabled the zetas here. Think about it- if someone zetaed up here, they'd be caught like Batman and the others. If we disabled the zetas and they couldn't get any communications in, they'd realize something was wrong..."

Suddenly the door burst open and five androids rushed in, lasers ready.

"Sparrow!" Robin yelled her name and jumped in front of her, protective instinct taking over.

"Run!" he bellowed.

"I won't leave you!" she ducked under a robotic fist and placed a bird-a-rang into the metal armpit, and a moment later it exploded.

"I... the program!"Robin yelled. The robots had surrounded him now, completely ignoring Sparrow, who they deemed as a lesser threat, and Robin jumped to avoid lasers.

"Finish it!" Robin yelled. She staggered over to the desk, shoving the wheeling chair towards Robin, who jumped onto it as a convenient means of escape, throwing bird-a-rangs as he rode it away...

Sparrow stared at the program. It was complex, incredibly complex, and she'd never done something like this before. She frantically read through the source code, trying to find where Robin left off...

"What comes after alpha!?" she demanded, getting more than slightly frantic.

"Beta! Remember to use it as the identified, it's an unsigned integer! Don't forget the scope!" he yelled, ducking a fist that slammed into the metal wall and left a dent.

"Next... Gama!" of course Robin used Alpha, Beta, and Gamma as his variable identifiers. They were names of nuclear rays, and they'd sounded awesome, he said...

"Finished!" she yelled, hitting the run program button just as an android grabbed her.

Robin buried a birdarang's sharp metal in its back when he threw it, and the thing sparked and died.

Of the three remaining androids, they were both exhausted, but managed to destroy them.

"How about the program?" Robin asked, running over.

"It's finished!" Sparrow grinned. "All computers affected are clear and powered off until we program otherwise, so the Injustice league can't do anything else to them... Except for the huge computer in the main room. They still have control of that. But a fat lot of good it will do them with everything else shut down."

Robin cackled. "Nice work, Sparrow."

"Thanks. I doubt fighting off the rest of the Injustice league will be that easy, though. First we have to go and disable..." Robin grabbed her and slapped a hand over her mouth, staring up at the camera.

"The security cameras are back online." he hissed.

* * *

Vandal stared at the camera, looking incredibly displeased. Batman, Black Canary, and Superman had watched on in amazement as Sparrow and Robin managed to take down all five androids.

The camera's insight ended when Robin punched it, and Bruce felt relief wash over him. Sparrow and Robin were alive. So far.

"They were going to disable something. Disable what!?" Vandal roared, thankfully, the cameras hadn't been on when Sparrow had mentioned the zeta tubes earlier.

"How do you expect us to know?" Superman asked, though they all had a hunch it was the zeta tubes.

The villain sighed, turning to the small army of little spider robots that had apparently infested the computers, causing all the shocks and other problems and no doubt giving it the virus.

"Find them. Forget alive, I want them dead." and the tiny, robotic mob marched out.

* * *

"How do we disable a zeta tube?" Sparrow asked.

Robin shrugged. "It's simple, really, but it would take too long to explain. Hand me that wrench." she obeyed, and Robin looked up. They'd managed to crawl into the maintenance hatch underneath the tube and were slowly disabling the thing...

Sparrow perked up. "Do you hear that?" she asked.

Robin stopped to listen. "Yeah. It sounds like... raindrops..."

"Or thousands of tiny feet..." Sparrow and Robin exchanged a glance, and Robin turned to her, eyes wide behind his mask.

"Move!" he ordered

Sparrow did, the floor actually vibrated now with the sound of it, and she stared.

"Robin, get out here!" she whispered fiercely.

"One minute..." Robin ordered. She looked up and noticed a ventilation shaft in the ceiling and pounced, her acrobatic training taking over as she pulled out the grate.

"Robin, come on!" she ordered, jumping up. Robin hurried out of the maintenance hatch. The sound was growing louder, and he jumped up as well, Sparrow grabbing his hands and pulling him up, replacing the grate to the shaft just as thousands of tiny microscopic robots rounded the corner, sharp, spider like legs gleaming.

She and Robin watched them scuttle out of the room, both shocked.

"What do you think they're doing besides searching for us?" Sparrow asked quietly.

"Well, I assume they're the ones who infected the computer with the virus in he first place. So many... if they'd gotten to us, they'd have killed us. Picked us apart."

Sparrow nodded. "Meaning we should destroy them. I can see the gaps where the circuitry is showing through... They'll have no idea we're here, though, we destroyed the camera here earlier..."

"Here's the plan." Robin said.

* * *

"Let's see what my microbots have found," Vandal said, chuckling. Batman didn't want to look, but he heard Sparrow scream and did, anyways. The microbot swarm was chasing her, and surprisingly, had almost overtaken her.

She raced into the training hall, but tripped and ended up on her face. She gasped, panting, looking terrified, until she grinned. "Now!" she yelled.

Instantly the fire alarm went off, and she raced backwards as the overhead sprinklers turned on, drenching the microbots. They started spazzing out as water hit their circuits, until they'd fried themselves and were in a smoking heap on the ground.

A drenched Robin ran out and embraced his sister. They were still surrounded by sprinklers, but they hugged.

"Good plan." Sparrow murmured as Robin ruffled her hair.

"Ugh!" Vandal slammed his fist onto the table, and the screens went to static.

Batman resisted the urge to laugh. Vandal clearly underestimated his children, since they were still going strong. Then again, Batman knew he'd underestimated Sparrow as well...

* * *

"Good news, though. I disabled the zeta tubes before I got into the vent with you." Robin supplied. They were currently racing towards the signal of the injustice league, which was in the main hall, and they sprinted inside, dripping wet and ready for a fight.

Vandal beamed at them.

"Hello, children." he said, smiling evilly.

"Hello crazy." Sparrow said, rolling her eyes at the man.

"Sparrow, Robin, zeta back to earth and get help!" Batman ordered.

"Already taken care of. They'll figure out something is wrong soon enough." Robin said, knowing the league would probably take a ship up to help when they realized communications and zeta tubes were down.

"Robin, go! You can't win this fight." Batman urged, as suddenly ten androids marched into the room.

"You leave this room and I kill them all." Vandal said, motioning to Batman, Superman and Black Canary.

Robin grit his teeth and grabbed a handful of Bird-a-rangs. "Just because we know we'll fail, doesn't mean we'll give up." he said, and both he and Sparrow charged.

The androids were no doubt stronger than the young acrobats, but they were also stupid and clumsy, making it easy for Robin to take out two with bird-a-rangs, and Sparrow to slice into one, that had his friends promptly surround her and try to pummel her with fists.

"Sparrow!" Batman yelled. An android seized Robin by the throat and started to punch him, leaving Sparrow on her own.

Metallic fists sunk into her, knocking the wind from her, but she swept the legs out from the things, making them either fall or stagger back, and chose one, a particularly irritating android that had kicked her in the ribs unmercifully, and launched herself at him, ending him by taking a bird-a-rang and engaging it like a ninja star, shoving it through his thick metal skull.

When he fell the remaining four came at her, and three surrounded Robin now, hitting him...

"Sparrow!" Robin let out a choked cry and Sparrow whirled, throwing another ninja-star like bird-a-rang and turning back to fight her own battle. The sharp thing landed in the back of one android, and he fell back, sparking and useless. This gave Robin an outlet for escape, and he ran towards his sister, intent on helping her.

Finally, after another gruelling fifteen minutes of the siblings fighting back to back, they were finished with the androids. They both stood still for a moment, chests heaving, blood flowing freely down their faces and a score of other injuries burning...

Both siblings scanned the room, intent of finding the next thing they'd have to fight, and looked up at the applause. Vandal was beaming and applauding them, his eyes glinting happily.

"You two are quite impressive, I must admit, too bad you weren't my proteges. I could've made you the best..."

"Shut up, crazy!" Sparrow yelled, suddenly enraged. "If I were your apprentice, I'd kill myself the first chance I got."

The man narrowed his eyes and stepped forward, and Sparrow didn't hesitate to throw a punch. The man caught her fist and threw her across the room, and she hit the wall with a sickening thud...

"Sparrow!" Robin yelled, looking at her. He was sure she was unconscious, leaving him alone to fight this madman...

"What's the matter, little bird?" the man asked taking a step forward and grinning insanely.

"You!" Robin yelled with such fury it surprised even Batman. Robin flew at Vandal, fist colliding with his jaw and kick getting the man under the chin, and Robin refused to stop there, shoving the man back against the wall and driving his fists into the man's ribcage...

The man seized Robin by the throat and threw him backwards, but Robin was in such a fury he didn't care. He kept picturing Sparrow's limp body on he floor and rage and adrenalin filled him, making his mind numb to the pain and reason.

Batman watched as his protege was thrown to the ground again and again, in numerous bone crushing blows that were dealt, and his eyes widened when each time he staggered to his feet and again threw himself at the man.

But finally, Robin wore down, and it came to the point where when he was thrown down her couldn't get up, and was left dripping sweat and blood onto the floor, barely able to breathe, with the blinding pain everywhere on his body.

The man smiled and flipped out a knife. "Time to end this, boy wonder. Ready to see him die, Batman?"

"No!" Sparrow had regained consciousness and flipped forward, planting her feet on his chest and sending him stumbling back, but not before he slashed her calf.

She repressed the urge to groan and stood her ground, circling the man, keeping herself always between him and Robin.

"Robin, I could use some help." she said honestly, and Robin nodded, slowly staggering to his feet to stand shakily beside her.

"You two can't possibly beat me." the man said, smirking.

"We don't believe you..." Robin said hoarsely, smiling slightly.

"Never trust a villain." Sparrow grinned before flinging three bird-a-rangs at him and flipping forward, making a shaky landing before managing to get a fist into his face, and Robin managed a kick to his ribs to send Vandal a step or two backwards, while Sparrow darted out to the side, ignoring the flaring pain in her ribs and throwing more bird-a-rangs, forcing the man to block and leave himself open to Robin...

Suddenly there was a flash as the hangar doors at the far side if the room opened, and Vandal raced over to his ship. "You may have stopped the league this time, birds, but mark my words, you will regret this."

And then he was gone.

"Shield generator..." Sparrow muttered drunkly, staggering over towards the force field that held Batman and the others and, after ten painful minutes of fumbling and with Robin's help, the shield deactivated.

It was clear both children were on the brink of unconsciousness, but they surprisingly managed to stagger alongside Batman, Superman and Black Canary to the med wing, each choosing a bed and passing out as soon as they hit the pillow.


	7. Connor's toast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter shows how the team reacts to the return of Robin and Sparrow. Their injuries were treated at the watchtower, and now they're being taken back home, don't know how you guys will react to the stuff with Conner, but he's only just found the team, I figure he'll be very protective over everyone on it. Enjoy and please comment!
> 
> Also, this chapter may be considered slightly crack-like in nature.

"Robin? Rob?" Artemis asked, confused as to where he could have gone.

Wally flashed back into the room. "He isn't here. I checked everywhere." he confirmed.

"Then... where is he?" Conner asked, looking genuinely curious.

"Probably just hiding or something, You know how he is, all ninja." Artemis said.

Megann shook her head. "I can't feel him telepathically anywhere..."

"Recognized, Batman 02, Robin B01, Superman 01, Sparrow B02." the computer announced. Batman had managed to get the zeta tubes again working, and everyone gasped when they saw Batman holding a limp Robin in his arms, and Superman carrying Sparrow.

"Sparrow!" Conner ran over to the little girl. He'd begun to think of her like a sister, and he didn't care that Superman was holding her, but snatched her from his grasp with speed that made Wally jealous and shocked superman.

"Sparrow, talk to me, please..." Conner begged, kneeling down and gently tapping her cheek. "Sparrow?"

"Conner, I..." Superman started, and Conner looked up, face filled with rage.

"Shut up! I don't care! How could you let this happen to her!? I... just leave me alone!" Conner turned and ran from the room, still carrying Sparrow, leaving the rest of the team in shocked silence.

"What happened?" Artemis demanded, looking at Robin's bruised face and feeling dread well up in her.

"There was a take-over at the watchtower, we were forced to call in Robin and Sparrow, and they tangled with the Injustice League. I'll explain later." Batman said, stepping past the anxious team and heading towards the medbay.

The team followed him, still worried, and were shocked to find Conner already sitting beside Sparrow's bed, knees to his chest, looking more like a kid than they'd ever seen him.

Sparrow muttered something in her sleep, Romani, probably, and Robin answered her. She relaxed and slipped deeper into the land of dreams.

"We have to talk." Batman said, and the team followed the two heroes into the main room.

"Get comfortable. It's a long story." Superman instructed, and they did, all waiting for it. Batman described the incident, and they all stared at him, wide-eyed, when he was done.

"So, wait, what does this have to do with the team?" Wally asked.

"Nothing. The Injustice League is going to be taken down by Leaguers. We just thought we'd inform you of what happened to Robin and Sparrow."

"How... how badly are they hurt?" Megann asked, looking worried.

"They each have a few broken ribs, Robin has a concussion and Sparrow had a few broken fingers, but mainly they're just bruised and exhausted." Superman supplied.

Conner gave Superman a glare, and Artemis spoke. "You honestly expect us to sit by and let you handle the Injustice League after what they did to them!?" she demanded.

"Yes, I do. Besides, you have a new team member to work with." Batman said.

"You mean you've decided Sparrow is ready?" Kaldur asked, looking hopeful.

Batman nodded. "The League discussed it, and we've decided she's ready. Before you get used to her, though, there are things you need to know. Do not inquire about her past or secret identity. She'll do things you don't understand at times, but don't question her. The same with Robin. They might speak Romani with one another when they want a conversation to be private..."

Just then a scream echoed through the hall, and everyone ran towards he med bay,

"Mami! Tati! No!" Sparrow had entangled herself in the sheets, and she thrashed and cried in her sleep, looking terrified.

"She won't wake up! She's terrified, whatever it is. I can't get any farther into her mind..." Megann yelled over her screams, and Batman sat beside her on the bed, seizing her by the shoulders. Her eyes were open, but she was still screaming and fighting, it was clear she was still dreaming, and Batman slapped her across the face.

She gasped, touching her cheek gingerly where she'd been struck, but then she saw Batman beside her and threw herself at him, sobbing.

The team stared, and Batman pointed towards the door. "Out." was all he said, but it was clear he meant it, and the team scuttled out, still shocked to see Btman holding her protectively...

"What was that about?" Artemis wondered, voice not mean, but genuinely curious.

"It's called a nightmare, genius." Conner said coldly. "Ever have one?"

"Well, yeah, but..." Conner went to storm away, and Artemis stared. "Conner! How do you know what a nightmare is?"

Conner pretended he hadn't heard her and went to his room, slamming the door and sighing. Of course he knew what a nightmare was. He had them every night. That he disappointed Superman, accidentally killed someone with his strength, or let the entire team down... It was why he did his own laundry. He would never tell anyone, but he was a bed wetter. The nightmares were so strong, it was awful...

Sparrow didn't wet the bed, and she was eleven. He was SIXTEEN, but he did. And if Superman ever found out, he'd be even more disappointed in the terrible son he had... He punched the pillow into a more comfortable shape before finally falling asleep.

* * *

There was a knock at Conner's door far too early for his liking, and he moaned. While he hadn't wet the bed, last night had been exhausting. "What!?" he yelled.

He instantly regretted it when Sparrow stepped inside, holding a plate of something that smelled good.

"Wally told me you were upset last night, so I brought you waffles. Waffles fix everything."

Conner sat up, taking the plate from her. "Really?" he'd never had waffles before.

Just then, another thought crossed his mind,mand his brow furrowed. "Aren't you supposed to be in the med-bay?"

Sparrow shook her head. "Nah. It's only a few cracked ribs and stuff, I'm fine. Besides, their are cartoons on and stuff."

"Cartoons?" Conner asked, stoping eating his waffles to look at Sparrow, confused.

"Yeah, Invader Zim, Tom and Jerry, Spongebob and stuff. Want to watch them with me?" she asked, eyes brightening.

"Um... I guess." he stood and found himself curious as he followed Sparrow out to the living room. "Are cartoons fun?" he asked.

"Definitely! Here, I'll show you one."

"Wait, you just watch cartoons?" Conner asked. "You don't have to do anything else?"

Sparrow nodded. "Yep. Just watch. Here, I'll turn it on." Sparrow fumbled with the remote, splinted fingers making it hard, but Conner gently took it from her.

"What buttons do I hit?" he asked uncertainly.

"Six and four. Yes, Spongebob!" Sparrow looked happy, and Conner sat uncertainly beside his friend, watching the theme song play. The odd yellow sponge was hall monitor and thought that meant he was some kind of cop, and ended up destroying the town in an attempt to help people. Conner had to admit, it was pretty amusing, and the rest of the team, who decided to sleep late, came in to find them both laughing.

"Conner, you watch Spongebob?" Robin asked, looking amused.

"Well, I do now. It's pretty neat." Conner admitted, and perked up as another episode started.

The team exchanged glances. They'd never seen Conner this... happy. Both he and Sparrow burst out laughing as Squidward's bike exploded, and Robin, who'd just decided to leave the med-bay that morning, grabbed a pack of Oreos from the kitchen and sat down beside his sister and friend.

* * *

"Um... Sparrow... how do you make food?" Conner asked later that day. He'd found Sparrow was patient and trust worthy, teaching him about cartoons and waffles.

"You mean cook?" Sparrow asked.

Conner nodded sheepishly.

"Well, why not start with making something simple? Like toast. I'm not a very good cook, Conner..."

"It's okay. Anything you can teach me I'll be fine with."

Sparrow nodded. "Alright then. We'll start with toast. You put the bread in the slots and shove it down and wait until it goes ding. Ready, do it."

Conner nodded, putting the bread in and shoving the lever down, waiting intently until the toast seemed to leap up at him.

"Good. Now put it on a plate..." Sparrow instructed, and Conner obeyed, smiling hesitantly.

"Now you can put butter or jam on it if you want."

Conner nodded, grinning as he finished his first real cooking.

"And then you eat it." Conner nodded, offering her a piece. They sat in silence, and Conner beamed.

"Let's do it again!" he suggested, and Sparrow nodded, supervising again. By this point, Conner was excited. He grabbed the plate and ran into the living room.

"Guys! Guys, look! I made toast!" he said proudly.

Suddenly Conner noticed that Superman was in the room, looking at him like he was an idiot. Instantly, he turned and ran from the room, retreating and trying not to flush from embarrassment.

Superman watched as the boy quickly retreated and felt a pang of sympathy. He'd at least had parents to teach him how to act human, the boy had no one... Then again, he was the boy's father, he reasoned. Maybe he had to take the first step...

"Conner, can you make me some toast?" Superman yelled into the kitchen.

There was stunned silence for a moment, and then Conner replied quietly. "Umm... Sure... Superman..."

A few moments later Conner poked his head out of the kitchen. "You want butter or jam on it?" he asked.

"Butter's fine, Conner."

Conner nodded and trotted out with the toast, and Superman nodded and took a bite, trying to ignore the team as they watched him.

"Good toast, Conner." he said, ruffling the boy's hair awkwardly, and Conner nodded, looking surprised, before darting back into the kitchen again, smiling.


	8. School

"How are you adjusting to being back home, Mistress Sparrow?" Alfred asked, setting a plate of cookies and a glass of milk in front of her.

"Alfred, you know I hate being called mistress. It sounds so.. girly..." she said, disgust in her voice evident as she wrinkled her nose.

Alfred chuckled at her expression. "And is their anything wrong with being feminine, Mistress Sparrow?"

"Yes, there are many, many things wrong with being feminine. For example, I have a thousand fan boys with my pictures on their wall, a thousand reporters who want an exclusive with Batman's female protege, Superman told me I'm the big scoop this week at his newspaper job thing, everyone expects my costume to include a skirt, some dweeb wants me to endorse some cruddy perfume... need I continue?"

Alfred shook his head. "I will return to calling you Master Scarlet then, if you wish." he said.

She nodded. "Thanks, Alfie. I hate this. Why is everyone going crazy about Sparrow returning Gotham? I'm not that big a deal."

"Apparently, you are." Alfred handed her a few tabloids, and she stared at he headlines.

_Sparrow Returns!; Batman's Second Birdie Comes Home!; Sparrow Again in Gotham!_

She sighed and tossed he tabloids aside. "So what, I'm back? They couldn't have expected me to leave forever. This sucks."

"Master Scarlet, you know I hate that word." Alfred said, raising his eyebrows.

"Stinks. This stinks."

"Thank you, Master Scarlet. Unfortunately, fame has it's drawbacks. Master Bruce has ordered you be in bed by eight tonight, you have school in the morning, after all."

"Oh, right. Thanks, Alfie." she stood and left quietly, slipping up into her room. She'd be going to Gotham Academy tomorrow with Dick. She'd been gone for a year at the boarding school in England, and she wondered if her friends would have forgotten about her. She only had two. Mary and Lana, two quiet girls...

"You nervous about school tomorrow?"

She looked up to see Dick standing in he doorway, watching her sit on her bed and brood.

"No." she lied, but she saw Dick raise his eyebrows and sighed, "Okay, yeah. A lot."

Dick nodded, sitting down on the bed beside her. "Luckily for you, you have an awesome brother like me, who will walk you to the middle school building and already put everything you need to know on your wrist computer." he said, holding it up to the light like it was a jewel.

"What? Let me see!" Sparrow demanded, shocked. A holographic map of the building with each of her classes pinpointed appeared, and she stared. "When did you take my wrist computer?" she asked, still surprised.

"This morning at breakfast. You were too busy brooding to notice, Oh, and I have an app on it. Punch in 322 on he desktop and you get a direct line to me. Oh, and sometimes, when we have missions, we have to go and ditch school in the middle of the day. I'll brief you on the escape routes now. And Artemis goes to school with us."

Dick chattered on until he looked over and saw Sparrow asleep, and smiled, gathering her into his arms and pulling back the covers before setting her down and tucking her in.

"Sweet dreams, Sparrow." he whispered, going off to bed himself. Tomorrow was just his normal day of school, it was almost the end of the year, but he had to be ready, too.

* * *

"Welcome back." Dick grinned at her, baby blue eyes shining without being covered by the mask as he walked her to the middle school building. Gotham Academy Campus was large, with three buildings, Elementary, Middle, and High school, and he was in high school this year. Sparrow was in sixth grade, so just barely a middle school student.

"Like I said, everything you need to know is on your wrist computer. Have a great day, alright?" he ruffled her hair and walked away, leaving Sparrow standing out in the commons in front of her school building. Kids perched on benches and rocks around a fountain and talked. She winced when she noticed the group that laughed the loudest- the popular clique of girls.

Bad memories of the earlier years she'd spent at Gotham Academy surfaced, and she looked around hurriedly for Lana and Mary.

Mary sat under a tree, hidden by the morning shadows, notebook and pen in hand, face scrunched with concentration.

She slowly made her way over to her friend, Mary was like a deer, easily frightened, when she was absorbed in something. She slowly sat down beside her.

"Mar?" she asked, using her friend's nickname.

"Red!" Mary dropped her notebook and pen into the dirt and threw her arms around her friend, using her old nickname.

"Nice to see you too." Scarlet laughed, returning the hug.

"I... I wasn't sure you'd ever come back... after Bruce sent you to study abroad." Mary admitted, brushing her red hair from her face.

"You know I'd never leave you here forever. Where's Lana? Is she sick?" she asked, looking around. She hadn't seen her other friend, and Mary's face fell.

"Lana moved away, Red. The... problem... got to be too much. She was so depressed..."

"Mar... why didn't you call me!?" she demanded, and Mary broke down crying.

"They... they got so much worse, Red, they kept telling her she was ugly and stupid and she just couldn't take it! I saw the light in her eyes die, watched her grow to hate everything! They ruined her life, and they don't even care..." Mary sobbed quietly into her friend's chest, and Scarlet rubbed soothing circles on her friend's back until her quiet sobbing stopped.

"I'm here now, Mar. I won't let you be alone any longer. They won't hurt us anymore." Scarlet said, staring pointedly at the clique of mean girls. This had been a long standing problem for her at Gotham Academy. It had started the first day at recess when she came, years ago. It was before Dick had come out for recess, she'd been doing flips off the monkey bars, and three girls had jeered her, calling her a circus freak.

She'd eventually ran and sat on the teeter-taughter, waiting for Dick to come out, and noticed she wasn't the only victim. Lana and Mary sat together in a tree, both looking wary of the popular girls. Since then the problem had only become worse. But at least the outcasts had banded together...

"Yeah... yeah, you are..." Mary said, wiping her eyes. "I... I don't blame you for anything. It's not your fault Bruce sent you to England. How... how was it?"

"Boring. All, 'would you like a spot of tea?', 'and have a crumpet with that!'. The bullies were nicer, though." she said, making Mary laugh with the first part. Her friend looked as though she hadn't laughed in years.

"So, now that you're back..." Mary started.

"It's back to us non-cliquey kids dodging blows. Don't worry, though. Some day we'll be superstars and they'll be saying, 'do you want fries with that'."

They both burst out laughing again, louder, this time, and it turned some heads turned. The clique stared, glowering at them from behind the heavily applied makeup, and slowly came over. They hadn't been talking loud enough for anyone else to hear, so it was clear the clique was mad at them for simply stealing the spot-light for a brief moment.

"Good to see you again, Circus freak." the leader, Ama said, laughing obnoxiously at her own joke. Her friends joined in.

"Good to see you too, Ama. I see you've taken some cosmetology lessons from hobo the clown- your makeup is just his style!" she said, beaming.

"Shut up, A-cup." Ama growled, eyes flicking to Scarlet's chest.

"You really want to go their, huh, Ama? You really do look like a clown. All you're missing is the scarves they juggle- oh, wait, they're in your bra. The left one is a bit bulgy, and no sixth grader has D-cups." she said, still grinning.

"You're going to pay for that, Freak." Ama muttered, before she turned around, blinking her make-up laden eyes with a flourish and her hair whipping out behind her as she and her crew stalked away.

"If anything, they should pay us for having to look at that hot mess. Pain and suffering, you know?" Mary whispered to Scarlet, and they both giggled. Scarlet was beginning to remember the old way of surviving at Gotham Academy.

Thankfully, she and Mary had most of the same classes, and could watch one another's backs throughout the day. The clique, as always, cut in the lunch line, but no one cared, all knowing their place in the pecking order. Scarlet and Mary both packed lunches, since Mary was allergic to nuts and Scarlet hated school food, and sat at their own table, talking happily. No one wanted to risk being friendly with an enemy of the clique.

"What do you have next period?" Scarlet asked, looking up from the ham sandwich Alfred had packed her.

"Gym and then Math. Easy last periods of the day." Mary confirmed, eating a bite of her cream cheese and jelly sandwich. "What about you, Red?"

"Math then Gym. That stinks. I'll have to change super fast to get out on time." Scarlet said quietly.

Mary nodded. "Well, at least you can go home and shower instead of having to shower in the stalls." Mar comforted.

"Yeah, I guess..." Scarlet finished her lunch and chatted idly with Mary for the rest of the period.

Math was easy, except Ama and her crew kept throwing balls of paper at her whenever the teacher's back was turned, but Scarlet knew the worst was to come when gym was over...

The entire clique was in her gym class, and she steered clear of them during running and the rest of the class, but everyone sensed the pressure rising and hurriedly changed, getting out of the locker room before it exploded.

Scarlet had helped put away the basket balls, and she tried to hide her fear when she walked into a locker room empty of everyone but the clique.

"Hey freak." offered Ama, stepping forward.

"Hi Ama, I'll be leaving now..." she said, grabbing her clothes from her locker and planning on running.

"No you won't." Scarlet sighed her she saw the brick wall of a girl called Betty in the doorway. She was trapped.

"You have dues to pay, freak." Ama announced, walking around her and using her finger to lift Scarlet's chin so their eyes met.

"Don't touch me." Scarlet said fiercely, wanting to go all-out ninja and beat them. But that would blow her cover.

Ama punched her in the face and laughed as she staggered back. This continued- she was used to it, of course, had expected it, and they finally grew bored of her and shoved her into a shower stall, turning the water on freezing before leaving, their laughter echoing off the walls as she sat there, lips and nose bleeding, drenched and freezing.

She sighed, staggering out of the showers and towelling off, being sure to hide her bruises as she changed her clothes. They were already forming, and it was going to be painful to train for the next few days, but she'd deal with it. She grabbed her backpack, which Ama had thankfully ignored. She had loads of homework to do, as well as training with the team, Batman might want her to patrol with him...

She sighed as she emerged, finding Alfred and Dick waiting in the car. One day down, one hundred seventy nine more to go, she thought quietly, before pulling out her homework and starting it.


	9. The Mean Girls

It went on like that for a week. Sparrow struggled to juggle team practice, homework, sleep, and patrols, more often than not doing her homework for the next class in the class before it. She was tired and struggling, and to top it all off, Bruce was starting to notice. She was afraid he'd take her off the team if he found out, so she was spending most of her time at the cave, training.

It was the second Tuesday back at school, May, when things all fell apart. She was sparring Wally after a particularly awful locker room beating the day before. They'd shoved her into the shower and she'd slammed her shoulder on the metal knob so hard she cried out. That only stalled Ama for a minute, though, before she'd been slapped and the freezing water turned on.

She still felt tender all over from the bruises, but the one on her shoulder, between her shoulder and her collar bone, was by far the worst.

Wally grinned at her, still in fighting stance. "Ready to be beaten?" he asked.

She knew Wally was only trying to lift her spirits, but it didn't help. She swung at him, and Wally ducked and threw a punch in response, a good punch... right onto her bruise.

She saw stars and screamed, ending up on her back. The impact only hurt her more, and she clutched at the wound as tears sprung to her eyes, cradling it as she stared.

"Sparrow!" she heard Batman running towards her, as well as her teammates and Black Canary, and the full horror of everything combined with the pain made tears roll down her face...

"What hurts?" Batman demanded, kneeling beside his wounded protege.

"Sparrow, I'm sorry, I..." Wally trailed off, eyes wide, looking guilty and afraid.

"Sparrow, what is it?" Batman demanded, looking at her.

She shook her head furiously. "It's nothing..." she insisted, trying to drag herself away.

"Don't tell me it's nothing. You're in tears. Now tell me what hurts." Batman insisted, slightly more gentle this time.

"N-no. I-I'm fine..." she lied. She wanted nothing more than to tell him the truth, the full truth of what happened everyday in the locker room, how badly hurt not only her body, but her pride... But it was the same reason she hadn't told Dick. She could take down bad guys, so she could deal with a few bullies by herself, she supposed...

She tried to drag herself away, but Batman had a firm hold on the side of the collar of her shirt.

"J-just let me g-go..." she muttered, but Batman didn't. The sleeve of her costume ripped as she struggled, and everyone gasped.

Finally the large, painful bruise was exposed to the light. The sleeve had also hidden bruises on her arms, and she gasped, slapping her hand on the largest bruise, the one on her shoulder, in an attempt to hide it. It served only to make it hurt more, and the tears continued. She was on her feet by now, and she turned and ran, sobs still echoing after her.

"I... I didn't mean to..." Wally's voice was trembling.

"It wasn't you, Wally. Someone else caused that bruise and you just hit her on it, is all..." Robin tried to comfort his friend.

"Robin, come with me for a moment. You too, Canary." Batman ordered, walking away from the group. He was trying to figure out how Sparrow had gotten so beat up. Artemis, however, already knew, and jogged after Sparrow, having a hunch as to where the girl would be going...

She found her on the very top of the mountain on a large rock. She must've sprinted up the hiking trail, which was impressive. Now she sat, crying her eyes out, knees pulled to her chest. It was cold and the wind whipped her hair, cape, and uniform. The wind roared so loudly, it drown out her tears, but Artemis could see the them rolling down her face as she sat...

It was a good twenty feet up, and Artemis decided to free-hand it, climbing up to sit beside Sparrow. It'd been a good long time since she'd talked to anyone like this, and she wrapped her arms around the girl and pulled her close.

Cheshire had done this to her once, when she'd been beaten up. She'd just moved to a rough neighbourhood after her mom had been incarcerated, and the memories of it all came crashing down on her.

"Shh...shhh... it's going to be okay..." but her voice had cracked as well. A surprising blast of wind hit them and they both almost fell. Sparrow cried out and clung to Artemis, who held her equally tight. She had no idea how Sparrow had managed to climb here, and in a wind storm, as well. Now one strong gust and they'd fall to their deaths... The ledge before the boulder was small, there was no way to land on it. If they let go they were dead...

Thunder overhead roared, and Artemis saw the lightening and wondered if it would end their lives in one swift strike... And then it was gone. They both stared a the sky, not believing what they'd seen for a moment.

Artemis gently wiped away her tears. "I know who did this to you." she said quietly, and Sparrow looked at her with those sad baby-blues...

"The mean girls, right?"

Sparrow nodded and wiped her nose. It had begun to grow dark earlier, and dusk was coming, now...

"Why didn't you fight them?" Artemis asked, but she suddenly realised it. "Didn't want to blow your cover, right?"

Sparrow nodded again.

"You don't have to take that, you know. Throw a few punches. Don't go all out ninja, but don't let them beat you senseless. Why didn't you tell anyone?" Artemis knew the answer, but she also knew Sparrow needed to get it out.

"I don't know... I mean... I fight criminals on a daily basis. I should be able to hold my own against a few brats..." and she started to cry again.

Artemis held her closer. "They're just jerks. Keep your head up, kid..." she muttered, just like Cheshire had murmured to her... "You're letting them win every time you cry, every time you hurt, every time you fear them. Don't let them win." she whispered into her hair.

Sparrow whimpered into her and they stayed like that for awhile.

Finally, Artemis looked up. "I know what'll cheer you up..." they both climbed down.

Artemis helped Sparrow dodge into her room unseen and wrapped and bandaged the wounds before heading to her closet and choosing some tore up jeans and a t-shirt for her, and changing into a pair of sweat pants and a camouflage top for herself.

She dabbed he blood away from Sparrow's cuts and the girl took off her mask, looking over at the kit of makeup Artemis had for special occasions.

"Could you?" she asked hopefully, not caring Batman would kill her if Artemis put two and two together, discovering her secret identity...

"Sure. You don't need it though, you're pretty enough already."

Sparrow giggled as Artemis brushed in he foundation and concealer, penciling her lips and eyebrows before putting on the eyeliner and mascara, before putting on the red lipstick. Sparrow opened her eyes and gasped, grinning.

"I... I look... normal..." she said, beaming.

"You look great either way. Now come on. Let's blow this popsicle stand." Artemis said, and they both stood, excited for once, Artemis grabbed her wallet- she hated purses, they were too girly- and dodging down the hallway. They were going out for a night on the town.

* * *

"So you're sure she wasn't injured like that in training?" Batman asked, and Canary shook her head. "No. There's no way that volume of bruises could've happened here..."

"Robin, did you see her fall out of a tree or anything at home?"

"No..." Robin started.

"Then how did she get so beat up? And why didn't she tell someone?" Canary asked.

"Robin, at school, has anyone been..."

"I-I don't know. I've been freaking out about that economics class..."

Batman nodded. The answer was already forming in his mind. "I'll be back in a minute." he slipped up to her room only to find it empty, the bed messy... He pulled off his glove and felt the mattress. It was cold. No tear tracks on the pillow from crying... No one had been here for at least an hour, and he felt panic rise in him. She was gone.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Sparrow asked quietly, looking at all the neon signs and the night scene of Happy Harbor and getting excited.

"It's a surprise." Artemis said, grinning at her friend's obvious excitement. She'd already explored the night scene here, and having lived in rough places throughout her life, knew what to avoid.

She darted into a nightclub, ducking the bouncer, with Sparrow in tow. Soon they were dancing and grinning. Sparrow, it turned out, was a magnet, attracting all kinds of male teens around her. She always brushed off invitations to dance, though, staying with Artemis.

"Want to get some punch?" Artemis asked, and she nodded, both of them heading over to the tables and munching the food before each grabbing a glass.

Artemis took a sip before grabbing Sparrow's glass away.

"Hey!" Sparrow cried indignantly.

Artemis spit out her own mouthful of punch into her own glass. "Someone spiked it with vodka." she said, handing Sparrow the glass back.

"Take a little sip, just to you know what spiked punch tastes like in the future."

Sparrow nodded and obeyed. "Doesn't it taste a bit off?" Artemis questioned as Sparrow swished the bit of it around in her mouth.

Sparrow nodded. "Sure does. Glad you told me, or I'd have drank the whole thing."

Artemis threw both plastic glasses away. "Remember the taste so you never get drunk." she supplied. Artemis found herself having a good time. She felt so... needed, teaching Sparrow about how to avoid traps and tricks...

"Mozzarella stick?" Sparrow asked, handing one to Artemis as she tore into her own. "I love these things. So cheesy. This is even better than going out to the donut shop. Thanks, Arty."

"No problem, kid." Artemis said, grinning. "Now come on. The night's still young."

* * *

"Batman is going to kill me for keeping you out so late." Artemis said. "And on a school night..." it was already two a.m..

"Why not ditch?" Sparrow asked, getting excited. "You know who I am. At least, you've seen me without the mask. We both go to Gotham Academy, so why not?"

Artemis would've loved to, but... "No, I can't. My mom likes me to do well academically, she's really big on having the best chance for my future..."

Sparrow sighed. "Alright, then. So we go back to the cave, I'm guessing?"

Artemis nodded. "Get ready. Batman will be incredibly ticked." she warned, as they started the long walk back to the mountain


	10. Mean Girls Part 2

Sparrow easily dodged back into the mountain with Artemis later that night, slipping into her own room before remembering homework. She sighed, settling down to do it, and got two hours of sleep before Artemis shook her awake.

"Get up. Bats is gong to be ticked if he finds out you missed school. He's already going to kill me for taking you out last night..."

Sparrow groaned but obeyed, in her costume so she'd look normal exiting he phone booth before zetaing to gotham, ditching the costume for her school uniform under it, just in time to get to school.

Once they were there Artemis handed her a Starbucks coffee, smiling. "I know you practically pulled an all-nighter last night." she explained. "Have a good day, though." she ruffled Scarlet's hair and Scarlet smiled before heading off to class.

Artemis pondered knowing Scarlet Grayson during her first period class. If Sparrow was Scarlet Grayson, then Robin was Dick Grayson...

Amy Hendler, one of the annoying people she had to pretend to be friends with in order to stay up in the pecking order, passed her a note.

_What's with you and dinky Scarlet?  
Amy_

Artemis thought fast.

_She's my little cousin. Just got back from a trip, she's still getting used to being back.  
Artemis_

Amy rolled her eyes at the response.

_Scarlet's dumb. Too scrawny, too quiet. But if Scarlet's your cousin, can you introduce me to Dick? He's definitely cute...  
Amy_

Artemis felt her anger come, fast and acute, before scribbling a response.

_In your dreams. Dick is in all advanced classes. So is Scarlet. They don't have time for a relationship. And speaking of classes, you're failing this one, so maybe you should pay a bit more attention to it, instead of Dick.  
Artemis_

Amy's eyes widened at her response, and Artemis hoped she hadn't gotten the blonde angry with her. Amy was the highest female at Gotham, she was he one who laughed the loudest, and with her crew she was... one of the mean girls. Artemis sighed. She knew exactly how Scarlet felt.

_Rarz. So protective, Arty. Maybe I wouldn't have to risk getting caught passing notes if you had a phone...  
Amy_

Artemis crumpled the note into a ball and threw it into the trash, feeling her anger grow worse. Of course she didn't have a phone. There was no way they could afford the monthly bills...

Artemis sighed, remembering her own words to Sparrow. She was not going to let the mean girls win. She was happy. And thinking of Scarlet being able to stand up for herself that day, she _was_ happy. Very happy.

* * *

"Stupid Scarlet. Your parents were idiots. Who names their child after a color?" Ama asked, throwing another punch that landed Scarlet on the ground. She felt her rage bubble over and jumped to her feet, landing a punch that sent Ama up against he lockers.

"At least my parents didn't name me after the American Medical Association, Ama. " she shot back, as Ama's crew moved to flank her. Ama touched her cheek gingerly where she'd been struck, the shock and anger burning in her eyes.

"You're going to pay for that, stupid." Ama muttered.

"Actually, it was on the house." Scarlet assured them, kicking the next girl who charged her and pushed the other girl against the lockers.

"And don't you dare tell the principal I bested you girls, because I took videos of all the beatings you gave me on this." Scarlet lied, holding up her cell phone. "And all the combined data is enough to get you all expelled. Now, I don't want to be a bully, but you've all given me no choice. Stay away from me, and I'll stay away from you." Scarlet strode easily out of the locker room, leaving the shocked mean girls behind her.

* * *

"Where were you two between seven pm and two am last night?" Batman demanded, pacing in front of Artemis and Sparrow, who had just arrived at the cave after school.

"Batman, do you really have to interrogate us?" Artemis asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He always does this. Even when I'm not Sparrow and he's not Batman." Sparrow said, sighing. "He prefers it to conversation, I think."

"Enough talking, you two. Now answer the question." Batman growled. He knew Artemis had grown up in rough places, and was afraid of where she'd taken his little girl last night...

"We were on earth, if it helps." Artemis offered, and Batman gave her a bat glare that made her close her mouth.

"Sparrow?" Batman growled. The rest of the team had gathered now and were watching the interrogation with interest.

"What happens with he sisters stays with the sisters, Bats." Sparrow said, grinning. "Now, I have homework to do."

"Same." Artemis said, quickly racing after Sparrow as they ran from the room, their laughter drifting down the hallway.

* * *

"So, whose your mean girl?" Sparrow asked as they sat together in Artemis' room doing homework.

Artemis shrugged. "Some chick named Amy. She might be pretty, but she's not hat smart. She makes me let her copy my papers, and she's pretty high up in he pecking order, so I let her. Oh, by the way, I told everyone we were cousins. Sparrow? Hello?" Artemis waved her hand in front of Sparrow' face. The girl's eyes were unfocused and she was pale...

"That... that girl... is her last name... Hendler?" Sparrow asked nervously.

"Yeah, it is... how'd you know that?" Artemis asked, curious.

"The mean girls who I managed to fight back against today... the leader... is Ama Hendler..." Sparrow said.

Artemis stared. She should've known! Of course Amy had a younger sister in Sparrow's grade, and she was probably as nasty as Amy was! And since she and Sparrow were supposedly cousins, Amy would probably go after her, since her little cousin had fought back...

"Don't worry about it." Artemis aid, smiling. She could handle Amy. Amy was a nasty cheerleader, there was no way she could fight like Artemis could, and Amy mainly fought with rumors, not fists.

"I... I got you something." Sparrow offered, handing Artemis a Droid Smartphone with a camouflage case. "I figured it matches you're costume," she said simply.

Artemis stared. It was nice, but there was no way her mom could afford the monthly bills for this thing... Sparrow seemed to sense what she was thinking. "Don't worry about the bills. You're on the family plan with me and Robin and Batman. We are 'cousins' after all."

Artemis nodded, still shocked. A phone like this would make homework so much easier, instead of having to sit at the old public library computers or zeta up to the cave she could just search things wherever...

"My number's on contacts, too. Don't worry about minutes and texts and crap, you have unlimited data." Sparrow said, nodding to Artemis.

"I... I don't know what to say... thanks..." Artemis said, shocked.

"No problem. I mean, it was awesome being at that club last night."

They each were concentrating intensely on homework for the next few hours, and Artemis smiled when she looked over and saw Sparrow with her face on her book, fast asleep.  
She gently gathered he littlest bird in her arms after sliding the book out from under her, putting everything in Sparrow's backpack and slinging it over her shoulder, starting down the hall towards Sparrow's room. Sparrow slept on in her arms, small frame easy to carry in the archer's muscled arms.

Artemis shifted the eleven year old to one arm and opened the door to the room with the other, seeing how messily Sparrow's bed was made and smiling. She set the girl on the mattress, pulling the covers up over her and setting the backpack beside the bed.

"Where were you two last night, for real?" Artemis whirled and found Robin leaning the the doorframe, looking at her, apparently expressionless with eyes hidden behind his domino mask.

Artemis sighed. "At a nightclub. I made sure she stayed out of trouble. We needed a night out on the town to catch up."

Robin nodded. "If you take her places, watch her. Batman is upset. I'm mildly... concerned. But if you hurt Sparrow, you should be concerned. Get my drift here, Arty?"

"Yeah, I get it, bird boy."

"Glad to see we're on he same page. Now one last thing. You can be big sister if you want to, but I _always_ do the tucking in, so please, let me do my assigned duty as big brother." Robin said firmly.

Artemis smiled slightly, putting her hands up defensively. It was sweet, how these two were together. "Alright, alright, Boy Wonder. See you at school tomorrow."

Robin didn't question her, and Artemis didn't look back. If she had, she'd have seen Robin tenderly tuck the covers in around his sister before kissing her forehead. With one last gentle look he smiled at her.

"Sweet dreams, little bird." he whispered, just like his mother had always whispered to them when they were in the circus, before gently going into ninja mode and silently leaving, door closing behind him.


	11. Mean Girls Part 3

"Arty, you're little freak of a cousin beat up my little sister!" Amy accused the next day, stalking over to Artemis as she stood by her locker.

"Your sister had been beating the crap out of her in the locker room every day for a week before that! I'm done letting you and your sister control everyone. Go hate me, but I'm finished keeping you happy just to keep myself safe."

"Artemis, this is a mistake on your part. Without me, you'll just be another scholarship kid that gets picked on." Amy growled quietly, and Artemis laughed.

"Good. I can't wait. Better than being your social slave and spreading your crappy rumors." Artemis grinned. "Oh, and guess what, I have a phone now. Shame you can't text me orders on it." Artemis grinned, slamming her locker and leaving. She felt happy. No more appeasing Amy just to keep her social status safe. No more pretending.

She didn't sit with Amy at lunch that day, but saw the other scholarship students motioning for her to sit with them.

She recognized them as the ones who always went right home after school and tried to stay quiet.

"Dude, nice job dissing Amy. It's all over the school. She's trying to reel in her crew and doing damage control, but you really shook things up."

She shrugged. "Mind if I sit here?" she asked, smiling slightly.

"No problem. Nice to have you on our side. Eventually everyone's going to get tired of Amy. My name is Kayla, by the way."

"Nice to meet you." Artemis said, smiling. Life at Gotham academy certainly was looking up.

Suddenly a loud voice sounded, obviously Amy trying to get attention. "No one would ask Ghetto trash like Artemis to the dance, anyways..."

Suddenly Dick entered the lunch room filled with sophomores, looking nervous. He took a seat by Artemis, smiling shyly.

"Hey Artemis, want to go to the dance with me?" he asked quietly.

"I thought he was your cousin!" Amy yelled, standing up. Dick looked shocked.

"Yeah, our moms were good friends, like sisters. So I call him my cousin, but we aren't related by blood!" Artemis said, rolling her eyes like Amy was stupid before turning to Dick.

"And yes, I'd love to go to the dance with you, Dick."

Dick grinned. "Thanks." he said, before scuttling out of the room. He was still traumatized by the fact Amy had started screaming at him. He shook his head, This was the last time he did anything Scarlet asked him to. Girls were crazy.

Scarlet smiled. Ama was easy to deal with now that the girl knew she could kick her butt on a whim. Of course she'd bargained with Dick to be sure Artemis had a date to the dance, and everything was settled, now. Social status secure for now, she and Artemis were good. No, great. Now it was time for bigger and better things.

* * *

"I have a date to the dance." Dick said quietly to himself, wondering how the words would feel rolling off his tongue. "I... have a date to the dance." he smiled. He hadn't realized it before, but it was nice to have a date to the dance. Something to look forward to...

"I have a date to the dance!" He jumped to his feet, elated.

"I have a date to the dance!" he yelled it for all the world to hear.

"I HAVE A DATE TO THE DANCE!" he ran out of his room and nearly ran headlong into Bruce. "Bruce, guess what!? I have a date to the dance! I asked her and she said yes! I didn't think it'd be that easy! I..." Dick said, motioning furiously to himself, "Have a date! To a dance!"

Bruce smiled. So his son was getting a taste for ladies then. "Really. Who is she?"

"Artemis." Dick said, still grinning. Bruce, on the other hand, looked like he'd been slapped in the face. "Who?" he choked out.

"Artemis! You know, the Artemis, with the bow and arrows and... oh my gosh she's blonde! And tall, and...Best dare ever!"

"You asked her out on a dare!?" Bruce was getting more alarmed by the minute.

"Yeah, Scarlet dared me, and she said yes! I've got a date to the dance with Artemis! This is asterous! I've gotta go call her! See ya, Bruce!"

Dick ran down the hall, leaving Bruce shocked. His thirteen year old son had asked a girl out on a dare, a sophomore, and his teammate, no less, and she'd said yes?

"Scarlet!" Bruce yelled. needless to say, it was a very crazy night in the bat household that night.


	12. Mission 1

"Hey, Sparrow, you want to play some video games? Everyone else went to the movies." Wally said, entering, and Sparrow nodded. "Sure. Give me five minutes to wake up..." she yawned, and Wally nodded, getting ready to set up Street fighter 2.

"You're a little rusty, I see." Wally said, as he killed her player for the third time. In response, Sparrow's player socked Wally in the nose.

"Hey!" Wally protested, but she was getting combos like crazy now, and suddenly Wally's person exploded.

Sparrow smiled. "Like I said, Wal-man, give me five minutes to wake up." she set down her controller and went to the kitchen to make breakfast, which consisted of a cereal bar and milk.

"You know, it's good to have you on the team. Almost like old times."

"Yeah, almost." both of them whirled to find Roy smiling at them, and Sparrow grinned.

"Roy!" she ran to him and hugged him, and Roy grinned, hugging her back.

"It's been too long, little bird. How on earth did overprotective Bats let you join the team?"

"A lot of begging and then I took down a few androids at the Watch Tower."

"Nice. Oh, happy late birthday, Sparrow. You're officially older than eleven today, right?"

She nodded and grinned. "Twelve and three weeks, but at least you remembered."

"All will be forgiven once you open this." Roy said, pulling out a small brown box.

Sparrow stared. "You didn't have to..."

"Yes I did. I was hunting down an assassin in China and I remembered when I saw this..." he opened the box and Sparrow gasped. Inside was a beautiful pendant, a bright red crystal on the end, and Sparrow touched it gingerly.

"Thanks, Roy..." she said quietly, but her amazement was obvious as she slowly put it on.

"I just figured it was red, and you are Scarlet after all..." Roy, of course, knew their identities, and Sparrow nodded happily.

"Speaking of birthdays, since I have my learners permit, and you, Roy, are eighteen, let's go driving!" Wally suggested.

Sparrow shrugged. "Why not?"

Roy sighed. "Fine. But we use Barry's old junk car."

* * *

"Duck!" Roy yelled.

"Dude, we're in a car, nothing's going to hit us..." Wally started.

"In the road!" Scarlet yelled, and Wally swerved and narrowly missed the bird.

"Streetlight!" Scarlet warned.

"So?" Wally asked.

"If we keep driving on the sidewalk we'll hit it!" Roy wrenched the wheel from Wally, barely saving them.

"Hey, can we go to Duncan Donuts?" Scarlet asked, realizing donuts would make this even more awesome.

"We'll be lucky if we get out of the car alive!" Roy replied.

"Stop sign!" they both yelled in unison, until Wally hit it and it came loose from the ground, denting the car before falling over.

"Not anymore it isn't." Wally said, and Scarlet laughed as they kept driving.

"Roy, was that a homeless man by the side of the road?" Scarlet asked, looking worried.

Roy nodded. "Yeah."

"Why not give him a ride?" Scarlet asked.

"Because he's probably a murderer." Roy said.

Wally pulled the car into an illegal u-turn and stopped. "Hey, it is a homeless man. We should give him a ride."

"Wally!" Roy hissed, looking at the boy like he was stupid.

"What? We're super heroes, we can handle him if he's crazy, and we help people in need."

Roy sighed as the man got in the car.

"Where to?" Wally asked brightly.

"The bus station." the man said gruffly.

"So, where are you from?" Scarlet asked brightly. Roy was watching the man's every move in the mirror. If he hurt Scarlet he was going to have his face ripped off...

"Detroit." The man said brightly. "And you?"

"Gotham. Wally, no!" Wally swerved.

Five minutes later the man got out. "You people are crazy!" he yelled.

Wally shrugged. "Maybe..." the car weaved as he got back on the road. His eyes fell to the fuel.

Roy was digging his nails into the seat and nodded. "We are crazy to be in the car with you..." he muttered.

"Hey guys, does it mean good when the needle is on E?" he asked.

"No, it means you need gas."

Wally then abruptly cut across six lanes of traffic, drove over a small patch of grass, dodged a semi, and was about to pull into the gas station when he ran into the sign advertising gas prices.

* * *

Roy woke up feeling crappy, like he had the worst hangover ever. He waited for the room come into focus, and suddenly, like an ocean wave, the memory of it all came crashing down on him...

"Scarlet!" he yelled, looking around. He saw she was in a bed to his left. There was an IV in her arm and a few scratches on her face, but nothing serious besides looking pale. Even so, Roy shakily stood and walked to her bedside, cupping the small hand in his brushed the black hair from her face. A few cuts, one requiring a butterfly bandage, but otherwise she was fine. Roy let out a relaxed sigh- Sparrow was like the baby of the league, and if anything happened to her, whoever was at fault- in this case, possibly him- would have to face up to them. All of them.

Roy felt a stab of guilt and looked over towards Wally, who'd just woken up.

Wally groaned, and Roy felt slightly dizzy and sat back down on his own bed.

"What hurts?" he asked, feeling slightly concerned.

"My head, but that's not it. Bruce and uncle Barry are going to kill me." he said, shooting a glance over at Scarlet.

"She's okay, though? Nothing I can't see?"

"She's fine, Wal. Just a few scratches."

Wally sagged with relief before looking desperately at Roy. "How... how bad is Daddy Bats?" he asked shakily.

Roy sighed. "Well, this happened with Robin and I once, when he was eight. But I was a heck of a lot more responsible. I got yelled at for ten straight minutes and he threatened me. But for this..." Roy looked over at Scarlet carefully.

"I'd say it's going to be worse, since you hurt his youngest and baby, not to mention Scarlet's a girl, and he's way more protective over her than Rob. Oh, and pray that cut on her face doesn't leave a scar, because then it'll be twenty times as bad..."

Wally paled. "I'm dead." he said quietly.

"Brrr?" Scarlet muttered, and instantly Roy stood and walked over beside the bed.

"Bruce?" she asked again, stirring slightly as Ry took her hand. He eyes fluttered open and she instantly shut them when the bright white light of the hospital came streaming in.

"Nah, it's Roy."

Scarlet blinked a few times, eyes adjusting. "We crashed, didn't we?" she asked, sitting up.

"Sure did. You were out the longest."

"Where's Wally?" she looked over and Wally gave her a wane smile.

"Right here, Scar. I'm fine. But Bruce is going to kill me."

Scarlet nodded. "I'll play the cute card to try and get him to let you live. Act like you're really hurt, though."

Roy nodded, sitting back on his own bed and laying down.

"You know, this was actually pretty fun. We should do this again." Scarlet suggested, and Roy stared while Wally ignored the suggestion completely.

Suddenly they heard anxious footsteps and a nervous voice. "Where are they?" someone demanded.

Scarlet instantly recognized Bruce's voice and let her eyes close serenely so she'd look cuter. Wally made sure his injuries looked worse than they did.

The feet came rushing down the hall and Bruce was the first one to enter.

"Scarlet?" he asked, looking utterly terrified, and Roy had to feel for the man. It was clear he really did care for Dick and Scarlet, more than even he knew... Bruce slowly approached the bedside, waiting for a response...

"Daddy?" Scarlet's eyes fluttered open right on cue, revealing the baby blue gems hidden beneath the lids...

Bruce sighed, looking relieved. "Are you hurt?" he asked.

Scarlet shook her head, yawning slightly. "I feel fine. Roy and Wally decided to take me out..."

Roy was sure her level of adorableness was off the charts now, and she wasn't even doing anything, just acting tired and watching Bruce...

"Daddy, can we go home now? M' tired." she muttered, making no attempt to stand so as to add to the adorableness.

Bruce nodded, completely under her spell. "I have to sign the discharge papers..." a smart nurse had already left them on the table and Bruce quickly signed before taking the IV of basically tylenol from his daughter's arm and lifted her easily in his strong arms.

Scarlet snuggled against his chest, happy she'd diverted his attention from killing Wally and that he was here to take her home... She was so relaxed she actually did drift off to sleep in the car.

* * *

All Roy could think of was how she could actually look genuinely cute while dodging the bullet. It was probably some technique Robin had taught her, he reasoned, but still, it was incredibly convincing. He was glad both he and Wally had been spared the wrath of Daddy Bats- this time.


	13. Wally and Roy

"Hey, Sparrow, you want to play some video games? Everyone else went to the movies." Wally said, entering, and Sparrow nodded. "Sure. Give me five minutes to wake up..." she yawned, and Wally nodded, getting ready to set up Street fighter 2.

"You're a little rusty, I see." Wally said, as he killed her player for the third time. In response, Sparrow's player socked Wally in the nose.

"Hey!" Wally protested, but she was getting combos like crazy now, and suddenly Wally's person exploded.

Sparrow smiled. "Like I said, Wal-man, give me five minutes to wake up." she set down her controller and went to the kitchen to make breakfast, which consisted of a cereal bar and milk.

"You know, it's good to have you on the team. Almost like old times."

"Yeah, almost." both of them whirled to find Roy smiling at them, and Sparrow grinned.

"Roy!" she ran to him and hugged him, and Roy grinned, hugging her back.

"It's been too long, little bird. How on earth did overprotective Bats let you join the team?"

"A lot of begging and then I took down a few androids at the watch tower."

"Nice. Oh, happy late birthday, Sparrow. You're officially older than eleven today, right?"

She nodded and grinned. "Eleven and three weeks, but at least you remembered."

"All will be forgiven once you open this." Roy said, pulling out a small brown box.

Sparrow stared. "You didn't have to..."

"Yes I did. I was hunting down an assassin in China and I remembered when I saw this..." he opened the box and Sparrow gasped. Inside was a beautiful pendant, a bright red crystal on the end, and Sparrow touched it gingerly.

"Thanks, Roy..." she said quietly, but her amazement was obvious as she slowly put it on.

"I just figured it was red, and you are Scarlet after all..." Roy, of course, knew their identities, and Sparrow nodded happily.

"Speaking of birthdays, since I have my learners permit, and you, Roy, are eighteen, let's go driving!" Wally suggested.

Sparrow shrugged. "Why not?"

Roy sighed. "Fine. But we use Barry's old junk car."  
_

"Duck!" Roy yelled.

"Dude, we're in a car, nothing's going to hit us..." Wally started.

"In the road!" Scarlet yelled, and Wally swerved and narrowly missed the bird.

"Streetlight!" Scarlet warned.

"So?" Wally asked.

"If we keep driving on the sidewalk we'll hit it!" Roy wrenched the wheel from Wally, barely saving them.

"Hey, can we go to Duncan Donuts?" Scarlet asked, realizing donuts would make this even more awesome.

"We'll be lucky if we get out of the car alive!" Roy replied.

"Stop sign!" they both yelled in unison, until Wally hit it and it came loose from the ground, denting the car before falling over.

"Not anymore it isn't." Wally said, and Scarlet laughed as they kept driving.

"Roy, was that a homeless man by the side of the road?" Scarlet asked, looking worried.

Roy nodded. "Yeah."

"Why not give him a ride?" Scarlet asked.

"Because he's probably a murderer." Roy said.

Wally pulled the car into an illegal u-turn and stopped. "Hey, it is a homeless man. We should give him a ride."

"Wally!" Roy hissed, looking at the boy like he was stupid.

"What? We're super heroes, we can handle him if he's crazy, and we help people in need."

Roy sighed as the man got in the car.

"Where to?" Wally asked brightly.

"The bus station." the man said gruffly.

"So, where are you from?" Scarlet asked brightly. Roy was watching the man's every move in the mirror. If he hurt Scarlet he was going to have his face ripped off...

"Detroit." The man said brightly. "And you?"

"Gotham. Wally, no!" Wally swerved.

Five minutes later the man got out. "You people are crazy!" he yelled.

Wally shrugged. "Maybe..." the car weaved as he got back on the road. His eyes fell to the fuel.

Roy was digging his nails into the seat and nodded. "We are crazy to be in the car with you..." he muttered.

"Hey guys, does it mean good when the needle is on E?" he asked.

"No, it means you need gas."

Wally then abruptly cut across six lanes of traffic, drove over a small patch of grass, dodged a semi, and was about to pull into the gas station when he ran into the sign advertising gas prices.  
_

Roy woke up feeling crappy, like he had the worst hangover ever. He waited for the room come into focus, and suddenly, like an ocean wave, the memory of it all came crashing down on him...

"Scarlet!" he yelled, looking around. He saw she was in a bed to his left. There was an IV in her arm and a few scratches on her face, but nothing serious besides looking pale. Even so, Roy shakily stood and walked to her bedside, cupping the small hand in his brushed the black hair from her face. A few cuts, one requiring a butterfly bandage, but otherwise she was fine. Roy let out a relaxed sigh- Sparrow was like the baby of the league, and if anything happened to her, whoever was at fault- in this case, possibly him- would have to face up to them. All of them.

Roy felt a stab of guilt and looked over towards Wally, who'd just woken up.

Wally groaned, and Roy felt slightly dizzy and sat back down on his own bed.  
"What hurts?" he asked, feeling slightly concerned.

"My head, but that's not it. Bruce and uncle Barry are going to kill me." he said, shooting a glance over at Scarlet.

"She's okay, though? Nothing I can't see?"

"She's fine, Wal. Just a few scratches."

Wally sagged with relief before looking desperately at Roy. "How... how bad is Daddy Bats?" he asked shakily.

Roy sighed. "Well, this happened with Robin and I once, when he was eight. But I was a heck of a lot more responsible. I got yelled at for ten straight minutes and he threatened me. But for this..." Roy looked over at Scarlet carefully.

"I'd say it's going to be worse, since you hurt his youngest and baby, not to mention Scarlet's a girl, and he's way more protective over her than Rob. Oh, and pray that cut on her face doesn't leave a scar, because then it'll be twenty times as bad..."

Wally paled. "I'm dead." he said quietly.

"Brrr?" Scarlet muttered, and instantly Roy stood and walked over beside the bed.

"Bruce?" she asked again, stirring slightly as Ry took her hand. He eyes fluttered open and she instantly shut them when the bright white light of the hospital came streaming in.

"Nah, it's Roy."

Scarlet blinked a few times, eyes adjusting. "We crashed, didn't we?" she asked, sitting up.

"Sure did. You were out the longest."

"Where's Wally?" she looked over and Wally gave her a wane smile.

"Right here, Scar. I'm fine. But Bruce is going to kill me."

Scarlet nodded. "I'll play the cute card to try and get him to let you live. Act like you're really hurt, though."

Roy nodded, sitting back on his own bed and laying down.

"You know, this was actually pretty fun. We should do this again." Scarlet suggested, and Roy stared while Wally ignored the suggestion completely.

Suddenly they heard anxious footsteps and a nervous voice. "Where are they?" someone demanded.

Scarlet instantly recognized Bruce's voice and let her eyes close serenely so she'd look cuter. Wally made sure his injuries looked worse than they did.

The feet came rushing down the hall and Bruce was the first one to enter.

"Scarlet?" he asked, looking utterly terrified, and Roy had to feel for the man. It was clear he really did care for Dick and Scarlet, more than even he knew... Bruce slowly approached the bedside, waiting for a response...

"Daddy?" Scarlet's eyes fluttered open right on cue, revealing the baby blue gems hidden beneath the lids...

Bruce sighed, looking relieved. "Are you hurt?" he asked.

Scarlet shook her head, yawning slightly. "I feel fine. Roy and Wally decided to take me out..."

Roy was sure her level of adorableness was off the charts now, and she wasn't even doing anything, just acting tired and watching Bruce...

"Daddy, can we go home now? M' tired." she muttered, making no attempt to stand so as to add to the adorableness.

Bruce nodded, completely under her spell. "I have to sign the discharge papers..." a smart nurse had already left them on the table and Bruce quickly signed before taking the IV of basically tylenol from his daughter's arm and lifted her easily in his strong arms.

Scarlet snuggled against his chest, happy she'd diverted his attention from killing Wally and that he was here to take her home... She was so relaxed she actually did drift off to sleep in the car.  
_

All Roy could think of was how she could actually look genuinely cute while dodging the bullet. It was probably some technique Robin had taught her, he reasoned, but still, it was incredibly convincing. He was glad both he and Wally had been spared the wrath of Daddy Bats- this time.


	14. Aftermath

"Bruce... what happened?" Dick stared as his adoptive father shushed him, moving silently to stand beside him and peer at his sister's small form.

"Car crash with Roy and Wally. She'll be okay, they said, want to make sure she stays out of shock, though. We're supposed to keep her warm and quiet. I figured we put her in the cave's med bay, just in case."

Dick nodded and went to pull out the book that slid back the bookcase into the cave, following quietly behind Bruce.

"Is everyone alright? How are Roy and Wally?" Dick asked, looking nervous.

"Both have concussions, but they'll be fine, too. Barry's old car was totaled, it was a miracle they weren't hurt worse. That car was like an old tank..."

Sparrow stirred at the sound of Bruce's voice and Bruce quickly made his whisper quieter, if that was possible. "I need you to tell the team. Barry and Green Arrow have their hands full now, as you can imagine, alright?"

Dick nodded, grabbing his sunglasses from the table before heading to the Hall of Justice. He slipped int the secret entrance in the restroom and zetaed to the cave- it would confuse people if they saw a normal boy zetaing away.

Dick was dreading his duty just now, the rest of the team had just gotten back from the movies- he'd elected they leave Scarlet and Wally behind because Wally was dead-set on playing video games with Sparrow later, and Sparrow showed no signs of waking up soon. Besides, the movie was out of her age range, still...

Dick hated himself for that now, Even if the movie had been adult, it'd have been better to keep both Wally and Sparrow insight. They could've been killed in the crash...

Stop beating yourself up, Grayson. You did what you thought was best at the time. Your heart was in the right place. he though. That was the phrase Bruce constantly used, whenever Dick asked him about confusing feelings such as embarrassment and shame, as well as regret...

"That's a hard question to answer, Dick. The only thing you can ask yourself is, was your heart in the right place. Did you act on what you thought was best or because you wanted something."

Dick sighed. He knew he'd just wanted Sparrow to catch up on some must-needed rest and have a fun day with Wally, as well as keep her away from a movie he knew Bruce would barely let him see. He had had no idea Roy would zeta in and they'd decide to go for a ride...

_Sparrow, do you always have to find trouble!?_ he though, slightly angry, but his anger melted when he remembered her scratched, pale face, cuts outlined and almost unnatural on the pallor of her skin.

"Robin, where are Wally and Sparrow? I thought you said you were going to look for Sparrow at home." Megann said, looking anxious.

The entire team had been anxious to find the two when they got home, and Robin had headed back to Wayne Manor to look for Sparrow.

"Guys... there's been an accident." he hated the taste the words left in his mouth, and everyone stared, silent, eyes wide with fear.

Instantly they burs into a chorus of exclamations and questions as to the state of the teammates...

"QUIET!" Artemis yelled, and everyone stared. She looked at Dick apprehensively, and he continued.

"They'll all be okay, Roy and Wally have minor concussions and Sparrow is just really doped up from the hospital and has a few cuts. They're all a little beat up."

And then the what happened. Dick explained the details as to what had happened and how things went wrong. When they were finished, Artemis was seething.

"That idiot Wally! I'm going to kill him!"

"Nothing you could do would be worse than what he's done to himself." Kadlur pointed out. "He probably already blames himself, and is wondering what would've happened if they'd all died..."

"Accidents do happen. Remember how I always break stuff?" Conner pointed out.

Artemis sighed. "Yeah, you're right, I guess... I just feel so... helpless!"

"So do I..." Conner murmured, studying the ground.

"On Mars, we have a custom of easing, where, when someone's hurt, we send them cards and make them meals and help them until they're better again..." Megann suggested.

"We do a similar thing in Atlantis." Kadlur said, brightening.

Conner shrugged. "I have no idea what Kryptonians do, but I want to help."

"We have that too. It's called get well cards!" Artemis said, getting excited as well.

"Then what are we waiting for!? Let's be useful!" Robin grinned as Megann started flying to make cookies, Conner helped Artemis choose photographs from her phone to print off for get-well cards, and Kadlur thought of messages to write inside the cards.

Robin, meanwhile, went to get some of Wally's choice video games from his room at the cave, since he'd no doubt want those to play while recuperating. It was amazing how the entire team could go from depressed to incredibly pressed (as Robin thought in Robin speak), hurrying to try and ease their teammates who were suffering.  
_

Oliver (aka Green Arrow) looked down at Roy. The boy had no family to speak of who'd care for him at this time but him, and the justice league was really all he had. Artemis still lived with her mother, so it was safe to assume the boy would be living at his place until he decided to leave again...

He didn't just look at Roy, but at the things that had been piled up beside his bed. Cookies made by the Martian girl, some pictures of good times past, some get-well cards, a few hand held gaming systems, a vase of flowers, heck, even a teddy bear with a few arrows that needed tips beside it for the boy to keep him busy.

The arrows were no doubt from Artemis, and Oliver had to smile. Though they acted like it, Roy and Artemis really didn't hate each other. It was more simply sibling rivalry...

Still, Oliver had just signed the boy out of the hospital. He'd left for about five minutes to get the boy's medication ready for when he woke up, and when he'd came back, he'd found the gifts heaped on the bed-side table of the room.

Even more disturbing was the fact that he hadn't seen anyone enter his house or leave it- Robin had probably snuck in to do it- Oliver reminded himself to speak to Batman about this. Sometimes the boy's crazy stealth skills were disconcerting.

Still, though, Roy wasn't even officially on the team and yet they'd done this for him... Oliver had to shake his head in surprise. The team didn't express it verbally, but their actions spoke volumes about how loyal they were to their friends.  
_

Wally moaned and opened his eyes. His head felt a little better, the painkillers were working, but laid up in bed made him feel so bored... Being confined to bed was the worst thing ever for a speedster...

Wally looked down at the foot of his bed and blinked. He must be hallucinating. But no! He scrambled as fast as his battered body would let him and found all his favorite video games from the cave here... at the foot of his bed!

"My babies..." he cooed, so happy tears sprang to his eyes. And he smelled something... Cookies! Megann had sent him some of his cookies! The entire team had been here, it felt like. There were get-well cards from everyone, including one skewered on an arrow from Artemis. He had to smile- that as a nice touch.

Conner had given him the teddy bear, he was sure, since Conner was slightly clueless about how to help sick people, and... no... The team had gotten him twinkies! Half a dozen boxes of them, to be exact! So even while he was in bed his super-fast metabolism wouldn't get the best of him!

Wally placed dead space 2 into his playstation and took a bite of Ms. M's cookies. He'd have twinkies later. Still, he couldn't help but think his team was awesome as he settled down to killing aliens.  
_

Bruce left for five minutes to go see if Dick had come back yet. Honestly, did it take two hours to inform the team of what had happened? He was starting to get worried- it wasn't like Dick to dawdle when his sister was at home, injured...

When he returned, there were gifts showered around the bed. Cookies from Megann, get well cards from everyone, a teddy bear, even a book on forensic science and Mission Impossible like tactics... Bruce had to smile.

It was clear Dick had chosen the books, and the team had chosen the rest of the things, but there was at least several armloads of stuff. He wondered how Dick had managed to get everything past him and return to the Wayne Manor, and the Batcave, unnoticed. His worry was gone. It didn't take two hours to tell your team what had happened, but it very well could take two hours to help your team make these things and then run several mini covert missions to drop these off at the hoses of said injured teammates...

And Dick had managed to slip past him. Bruce allowed a begrudging smile to cross his face. Scarlet was still sleeping, of course- she'd always slept a lot, due to her excessive training and need to push herself to the point where Bruce forced her to go to bed, so he wasn't worried. He was glad his little girl would just sleep it all off...

And he was impressed. The team certainly did know how to care for one of their own.


	15. Tension Rising

"Sparrow!" Megann flew into the room, beaming and embracing her friend. "how are you feeling?"

"A lot better. Thanks for all the cookies and cards..."

"It was nothing! Want to go spy on Conner?" Megann asked, voice lowering and a devious gleam in her eye.

Sparrow nodded and the two headed off to find their half kryptonian friend.

He was lifting a treadmill in the gym, shirtless, and Megann's eyes widened. Sparrow felt no attraction to Conner, as she was much younger than he was, and an eleven year old girl who patrolled Gotham had a lot more to worry about than catching dates. But she could see Megann wanted Conner...

"Why not just ask him out?" she whispered, and Megann turned to her and stared.

"What?"

"Just ask him if e wants to hand out or something, If things go well you guys will start to be better friends and maybe start dating..."

Megann nodded, looking nervous. "That's how a relationshio starts on earth?"she asked quietly.

Sparrow nodded. "Yeah. Just out of curiosity, how do they do it on Mars?"

"Well, the male first makes his love known publicly, and if the female accepts they start having what you'd call... dates... together. They have to be supervised, thou. After the public declaration the male is no longer allowed to see the female alone, and they are allowed to go for walks alone at night if they sing Martin love songs loudly, because one can't kiss whilst singing..."

Sparrow was trying to be polite, but Ms. M could be boring at times...

"That's... interesting... Look, just ask him out. The worst he can say is no."

Megann nodded, still wide eyed, looking like she was gathering up her courage. But Sparrow knew the Martin well enough to know she'd loose her nerve if she didn't do it now, and pushed her friend into the open.

Megann stumbled, and Conner heard the noise and turned and stared. "Megann?" he asked.

Megann rubbed the back of her neck nervously. Just say it already! she scolded herself.

"Hey... Conner..."

"Do you... need something?" Conner was still getting used to being social as well, and he set down the treadmill, suddenly realizing he was bare-chested and sweaty.

Girls didn't like sweaty, so he pulled his shirt on and walked over.

Megann knew she was never going to be ale to do t and sighed. "I... it's nothing, Conner, sorry to bother you... I'd better go..."

She turned to walk away but stopped when she felt his hand on her shoulder. His icy blue eyes seemed warm and understanding.

"It doesn't look like nothing to me. Come on, say it. Don't be afraid."

Megann took a deep breath. "Want to go out with me... sometime?" she asked, smiling hopefully.

Conner's expression went from inviting to surprised, and Megann winced. She'd screwed everything up now... She waited for him to say no or run...

"I... yeah... I'd like that. I'd like that a lot."

"Really?" Megann was slightly surprised. She hadn't expected a yes.

"Yeah. You're... sweet. I want to get to know you better. But we have that huge history exam tomorrow..."

"You're right. I have to study. Maybe we could study together?"

Conner's eyes widened. "Yeah... sure... Just let me shower first. I'm not sure you ant to study with me when I'm all sweaty like this..."

Megann smiled. He was so self conscious...

"Meet me in the kitchen in five?" she asked hopefully.

"It's a date." Conner said, nodding, before hurrying to his room to change.

Megann hurried up to her room as well to find Sparrow perched on her bed. She hugged her friend quickly.

"Thanksyouthankyouthankyou!" she said, and Sparrow smiled.

"I take it it went well?"

"Well? Are you kidding? We have a study date in five minutes! I have to get ready!"

"I'll let you do that, then." Megann said, flashing her friend a smile. "And thanks for the push. Literally. I needed it."

Sparrow shrugged. "That's what friends do?" she said, before ducking out.

Artemis had already gotten detention for being late to school that morning, and she was in an awful mood when she walked into the cave. She stared and saw Conner and Megann, books spread out on the table, lost in their own little world, and felt herself snap. She went to dart down the hall and found Sparrow smiling.

"Aren't they a cute couple?" she whispered.

Artemis grabbed Sparrow by the arm and dragged her as far away from everyone as she could before slamming the door.

"You hooked them up!?" she demanded.

Sparrow looked surprised and scared as she nodded.

"I cannot believe you!" Artemis screeched, whirling back to face the girl with obvious rage in her eyes. "Conner was mine. You know what you are!?" she grabbed the front of Sparrow's shirt and brought her closer to her face.

"You're a traitor. Get out of my sight." Artemis let go of the front of Sparrow's shirt and the girl scampered from the room, leaving Artemis to take a breath and count to ten.

Had she really just taken everything out on Sparrow? And after the girl had just gotten better- Artemis suddenly felt like the biggest jerk in the world. She was the biggest jerk in the world, she realized. She sighed. She'd make t up to Sparrow somehow, but until then she had loads of homework to do...

"Hey, anyone seen Sparrow?" Megann, since she was the only one on the team who could cook, had made dinner like usual, but Sparrow's place was empty.

"Not at all today." Wally said, and Kadlur looked perplexed.

"I haven't seen her since Conner and I studied..." Megann said, and Conner blinked, not remembering seeing the littlest bird at all.

"Artemis? You seen her anywhere?" Wally asked.

"Last I saw her was in the game room..." running for her life away from me. Artemis sighed. She'd really screwed this up, hadn't she.

"I have an idea of where she is. I'll be back in a few minutes." Robin stood, heading off towards his room.

It always held true that Sparrow hated to be alone, especially when she was scared, and she liked small spaces. So he wasn't at all surprised t find the girl hiding under his bed. He was surprised to see her crying, however.

"Dick!" she threw herself into her brother's arms and cried.

"Shh... shhh... What is it? What's got you so scared, little bird?" Robin asked.

And the entire story came pouring out. "I... I didn't mean to mess anything up... I didn't know Artemis liked Conner, honest..." Sparrow finished.

"Shhh... shh... You didn't do anything wrong, Sparrow, it was just a misunderstanding-" a pretty huge one. Robin thought, and he couldn't help but feel angry at what Sparrow had told him. Artemis had no right to yell at his sister like that...

It was clear Sparrow was exhausted from crying, and soon she fell asleep in her brother's arms. Robin sighed. He'd take her home, put her to bed, and do his own homework before he and Batman had to go out on patrol.

"Guys- I'm taking her home, alright?" Robin asked, and everyone stared at Sparrow, who was still asleep in his arms.

"Is she alright, Robin?" Megann asked, looking concerned.

Robin narrowed his eyes behind his mask. "Why don't you ask Artemis?" he said plainly, before turning and carrying his sister the zeta tubes.

"Recognized- Robin B01- Sparrow B06."

And they were gone.

"Artemis, what did you do to her?" Megann asked, voice shaking slightly.

"Artemis... she's just a kid. She'd been crying, I could see it..." Wally said, The expression on Wally's face was too much for her to take, and she quickly left the table, locking herself in her room and sliding down the wall. What was wrong with her? Why was she so stupid? She sighed and fell into bed, praying tomorrow would be a better day.  
_

Sparrow woke up in Dick's bed and sighed, content, before wrapping the blanets around her more. She and Dick often slept together, but not in any kind of creepy way. Sparrow would always creep in when she had nightmares, which was often, and when she and Dick were together the nightmares seemed t stay away. When Dick left her to go n patrol, he often left her in his bed, since he knew she felt safe there.

Even now, she could smell Dick. He smelled like irish spring body wash and cinnamon, and she smiled at the smell. Of course, when he got home Dick would find her asleep and carry her back to her own bed... Who cared what Artemis thought? Artemis could think what she wanted, but like Bruce told him, she was a light in the darkness, and no one was going to snuff her out.


	16. AWOL

"Reconnaissance mission. We've heard of some medical... discrepancies... here." Batman said, pulling up an image of the hospital.

"What kind?" Wally asked, looking interested.

"Unaccounted for deaths, missing records... We've tried speaking to them, but they've refused. In the end, we need you to infiltrate. You'll supposedly be working alone. If any of you are caught and reveal the justice league put you up to this, we could be in trouble. Scout and report. The security here is tight..." Batman warned.

"You're sending us to break into an Army Hospital in the center of a army base?" Kadlur asked, seeing the map.

Batman nodded.

"Sweet!" Wally said, just as Sparrow whispered asterous, and they locked eyes, looking excited.

Batman tried not to smile at their exuberance.

"So, it could just be a crappy hospital?" Robin asked, looking interested.

"It's possible, but the league doubts it. Any other questions?" Batman asked.

There was none, and the team hurried to grab gear and other things. Soon they were flying to the hospital, which was on an army base in the middle of the dessert in Nevada...

"So, how are we going to infiltrate it?" Kadlur asked.

Robin shrugged. "Computer security looks pretty basic, we just have to stay stealth while infiltrating..."

Kadlur nodded. "Robin, Megann, and Sparrow will infiltrate first." he decided. "They're the most skilled at stealth. Conner, Artemis and I will stand guard around the perimeter. Our mission is to stay hidden while finding the missing records or anything out of place. Before you infiltrate, we'll set up a perimeter, get used to the surroundings..."

Soon they were hiking around he perimeter of the base. There were some rocky formations, as well as a cave on a cliff with a steep drop off.

Kadlur nodded. "If anything goes wrong and for some reason the mind link is cut off, we'll rendezvous here. Megann, you'll fly the bio-ship over the hospital for the drop zone, and leave it in position overhead for when you succeed. First you will bored the ship, then those of usstanding guard around the hospital. Understood?"

Megann nodded. "Loud and clear. Should I establish a mind-link?"

"Please do." Kadlur instructed, and she nodded.

_Mind link established._ she confirmed mentally, and Kadlur nodded. He, Artemis, and Conner dropped down in the cover of night and set up a perimeter.

_Perimeter establised._ Kadlur confirmed five minutes later, and Megann swooped down, through the darkness, while Sparrow and Robin dropped down, happy to have the cover of night as they landed on the hospital roof. They were Bats, after all.

Megann melted through the ceiling and into the hallway, and Robin opened his wrist computer and stared.

_Woah. Security inside is crazy. There's no way this is a normal hospital. Megann, try and stay still, I have to get the motion sensors offline. Sparrow, I need your help cracking these codes._ Robin said, and Sparrow turned on her own wrist computer, looking over at her brother's.

_I have an idea. The security looks imposing, but if you can get in through the administrator account, you can disable the entire thing..._ Sparrow suggested, and Robin nodded.

_The question is, do they have an administrator account activated?_ Robin asked mentally, before grinning as he hit a few buttons.

_You're a genius, Sparrow._ he affirmed, and two minutes later, he let out a relaxed breath. Motion sensors disabled, along with security cameras. They're on loop feed now, constant safe footage. We're good to go.

_Umm, guys, there are patrols of guards outside. As in, one every fifty feet or so._ Conner said, and the mind link was silent for a moment, waiting for Kadlur to speak.

_Continue with the mission, but proceed with extreme caution. There are many guards outside..._ Kadlur informed them, and Robin nodded, dropping down into the hospital through the skylit Megann had opened from the inside for them.

_Roger._ he said. _Let's split up to cover more ground in less time. Be on your guard. Sparrow, if anything goes wrong, maneuver 279._ Robin ordered mentally.

_What is maneuver 279?_ Artemis asked, curious now.

_Nothing, just a maneuver Batman taught us... it's for when covert missions go wrong, Which happens a lot, I've noticed._ Robin slipped down the hall, and Artemis rolled her eyes. Guard duty was terrible, nothing was happening...

_Hey guys, I found something!_ Megann cried.

_What is it?_ Sparrow asked, slightly disappointed she hadn't found it first.

_Well, I went transparent, since I saw on the blueprint this place ad a basement, and... Well, you have to see it._ Megann said.

_I've got a lock on you're location. We're on our way._ Robin affirmed.

They found Megann in the basement, by what looked like a large glowing pipe...

Robin stared. _It's a grav-tube. I've read above them before, like alien elevators..."_

_How do we use is?_ Megann asked, looking at it carefully.

_This one is really small, for a small species of alien, probably. If you fit the size requirement, you just step in... Sparrow, you're the smallest here. Just walk right through it..._ Robin instructed.

Sparrow gave him an imploring look. While she wasn't normally scared, she didn't necessarily walk through a solid-looking pipe into the unknown... But she knew it was for the team, and she took a breath and stepped forward.

There was a buzzing noise as the pipe suddenly turned clear when she touched it. It was filled with glowing, blue light, and she walked right into t, slowly, the pipe stretching like saran wrap to accommodate her...

"Marje zaggot utov gerdan matov sqoqk." Sparrow nearly jumped as something was spoken in a foreign language, and looked at Robin, confused. "What did it say?" she asked.

Robin shrugged. "I don't speak alien..."

"Umm... down, please?" Sparrow tried. There was a bright flash of light and she was gone.

_Sparrow!_ Robin screamed her name mentally, and Megann quickly grabbed him to reassure him.

_She's alright, Robin, she's still on the mental link..._

_Robin? I think you guys will want to see this._ Sparrow said mentally, looking around.

_Take pictures of it with your wrist computer._ Robin ordered, though curiosity was getting the better of him.

Sparrow nodded and obeyed, staring at the test tubes filled with mysterious liquids... She took some small samples of everything before they heard Artemis's mental scream.  
_

"Hey! Who are you!" the guards had started to run after her, and Artemis knew she couldn't kill them... She'd been spotted by dumb luck, and instantly the place was on high alert. One guard slapped cuffs on her as another took her bow and quiver...

_Guys, I'm caught. Bail out._ she said, and severed herself from the mental link.

Instantly, the team was in action.

_Artemis, respond! Artemis!_ Wally yelled.

_It's no use, she's cut herself from the link._ Megann said.

_Everyone, we have to get back to the bio ship. Now._ Kadlur ordered.

Sparrow hurriedly took the grav-tube, and they all started racing up towards the skylight, where they could go ahead and safely reach the bio ship... The place would no doubt go on high alert...

But she couldn't help but think of Artemis. Captured and now being abandoned by her teammates, as per orders of the league...

They swung up onto the roof via the open skylight, Robin shot out his grappling gun and grabbed Sparrow's hand, starting to pull her up to the bio-ship with him...

No. There was something wrong about this, Sparrow felt panic overwhelm her for a moment. She was leaving a teammate behind! She didn't do that! Who cared about orders!? Artemis came first!

She let go of Robin's hand and felt herself fall back to earth, landing hard in a crouching position on the roof.

Kadlur broke Radio silence, getting on her comm, and Robin looked down at her, horrified.

"Sparrow, what are you doing!?" Robin yelled in the background.

"Sparrow, there's still time to get back up. Just don't fall this time." Aqua Lad instructed in a calm voice. So he thought she'd fallen.

"No. I'm going back for Artemis." she said easily into her comm.

"We have orders..." Aqua Lad started.

"And we have a teammate captured. Family comes first. Get out of here. I'll get Artemis and get back to the base..."

"Sparrow, don't make me come get you..." Robin threatened.

"You have orders to go." Sparrow said simply.

Robin went to jump back down and get her, but Conner stopped him.

"Quit trying to play hero, Sparrow!" Robin yelled across the comm.

"I'm no hero. I'm just a kid, going for my sister." Sparrow replied, jumping back through the skylight and racing from view.

The Megann closed the door to the bio-ship,,and they silently flew away.

Sparrow raced down the hallways of the hospital. The place was on full alert, alarms were going off like crazy, now, but she didn't care. She needed Artemis- Artemis needed her.

She remembered Artemis yelling at her and dodged another corner. Alarms blared. Artemis hadn't meant to be mean, after all, she had had a bad ay, maybe...

"Artemis, I'm coming to get you. Let me lock onto your location." she ordered through her comm.  
_

Artemis sighed as she was marched int the main office. This certainly was a freaky hospital, and she'd failed her team. They would have to leave her here, she knew, as per Batman's orders... She hadn't even gotten a chance to apologize to Sparrow.

"Artemis, I'm coming to get you. Let me lock onto your location." Sparrow's voice crackled across the comm, and Artemis quickly covered the speaker, but pressed a button on her comm allowing Sparrow to get a trace on it.

The guard hit a button and the wall retracted, revealing a make-shift prision. Ys, this definitely wasn't a normal hospital...

"Bomb! There's a bomb in the living room!" Sparrow yelled, skidding into the room, and suddenly smoke exploded, leaving everyone coughing and blinded...

"Follow me." Sparrow's breath tickled her ear as she whispered, grabbing Artemis's cuffed wrists and fumbling, A moment later they hit the ground with a clang, Artemis rubbed her sore wrists, thankful. The smoke was starting to clear.

"Here." Sparrow tossed her her bow and quiver which she expertly caught, and they both ran from the smoky room outside...

"Stop them!" Someone yelled, but they were already gone, racing out of the hospital, off the base, and into the desert night...

"Wh-where are we- going?" Sparrow chattered out. The desert air was freezing, and Artemis shrugged.

"Th-thiught y-you had a plan..." She muttered.

"Never thought I'd get this far." Sparrow said with a small grin, and Artemis nodded.

"Up by the cave, I g-guess..."

Sparrow fiddled with her comm as they ran, changing to the emergency frequency...

"This is Sparrow, respond. Anyone, respond!" she yelled. Artemis risked a glance behind her. In the moonlight she could make out men with guns on quads approaching them...

"Anyone, respond!" Sparrow yelled again, more desperate this time.

"Sparrow, this is Superman, responding. Where are you?"

"Sending coordinates now. We need a transport now, we're being chased by armed guards..."

Suddenly gunfire erupted from behind them, and Sparrow pushed Artemis ahead of her.

Artemis heard her friend gasp as what must've been bullets struck her...

"Sparrow!" she yelled, eyes wide.

"Keep going..." Sparrow ordered, still running, but staggering, now.

"Are you alright?"

"I said keep going!" Sparrow yelled.

They'd reached the rocky outcropping by now, and Artemis fired down explosive arrows to distract the men as she and Sparrow climbed.

"Grab on." Sparrow ordered, firing her grappling gun and pulling them both up after wrapping an arm around Artemis's waist.

Artemis fired two more arrows before they took cover as more bullets sprayed the air around them.

They raced to the far edge of the outcropping and saw Superman and Wonder Woman in a ship with the sunroof open, and jumped, landing safely inside and gasping for breath.

Wonder Woman continued to pilot the ship, turning on the cloaking device, while Clark hurried over to the two girls, who were soaked in sweat and dirt.

"Are you two alright?" he asked, sounding nervous as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Fine, Uncle Clark." Sparrow stood, brushing herself off.

"Are you crazy? Sparrow got shot!" Artemis said, staring at her friend now.

"You what?" Wonder Woman asked, looking back at them.

"I'm fine, it hit the kevlar, Uncle Clark." Sparrow stood, unbuckling her cape and pulling off her body armor, leaving her in a plain white t shirt. Artemis gaped as she saw the bullets embedded in it.

"What happened back there?" Superman asked, looking worried.

"Uncle Clark, promise you won't get mad?" she asked.

Superman nodded, "When have I ever been made at you, birdie?"

She smiled. "Yeah, I guess. I kinda went AWOL to save Artemis."

"You what?"

"You promised you wouldn't get mad, Uncle Clark!" Sparrow said, looking scared suddenly.

"I'm not mad, Birdie, but this is serious... You disobeyed orders and went AWOL?"

Sparrow nodded. "And barely made it out alive." he finished.

"Hey, you have to admit, it was impressive."

"Sparrow, that isn't the point. You disobeyed your father's orders..."

"Oh, so now you play the dad card, do you?" Sparrow said bitterly, turning away. "Batman being my father has nothing to do with this!"

"It has a lot to do with this, Sparrow. He gave you those orders because he wanted to keep you safe..."

"At what cost!? Artemis's life!? I'm not loosing anyone else, Clark!" she said so vehemently it shocked her.

Artemis saw tears in her friend's eyes and quickly stepped forward to embrace her, surprised to feel the wetness on her shoulder of Sparrow crying silently...

Clark shook his head and sighed. Sparrow had lost so much- she'd do anything to protect those she loved.

"Three hours to the cave." Wonder Woman informed them, and Artemis took a seat, allowing Sparrow to fall asleep, head in her lap...


	17. After AWOL

"And you let her go?" Batman asked, staring at the team he was currently debriefing.

Aqua Lad hung his head. "Yes. There was nothing more we could do without risking others..."

"You did what you had to do." Batman said coldly, turning away. He wouldn't let them see the worry in his eyes...

"Batman, Sparrow managed to email me the pictures she took of the secret basement." Robin said, handing his wrist computer over. "Have you heard anything from..."

"No, I haven't. I'll check the emergency channel recording, though, there was activity three hours ago..."

Batman turned to the computer, finding the activity section and playing...

Sparrow's voice crackled through the air. "This is Sparrow, respond. Anyone, respond!" there was a moment of silence, the sound of heavy breathing... "Anyone, respond!" the desperation in his little girl's voice was clear, and Batman clenched his hands into fists, knowing now it was too late and praying someone had heard his daughter's call.

"Sparrow, this is Superman, responding. Where are you?"

"Sending coordinates now. We need a transport now, we're being chased by armed guards..."

Gunfire erupted suddenly and they heard Sparrow gasp.

"Are you alright?" Artemis asked.

"Keep running." Sparrow ordered, before the comm fizzled and died and the transmission ended.

Batman swallowed. Why hadn't Clark contacted him by now?

Suddenly Red Tornado entered and announced the landing of the ship in the hangar bay, and the team ran there. It took all of Batman's self control not to run as well...

Superman and Wonder Woman both exited, Superman holding Sparrow and Wonder Woman Artemis's limp form.

As soon as Megann saw them she burst into tears, and Robin stopped dead, a horrible sound escaping him. Kadlur looked faint, and tears silently cascaded down Wally's cheeks, while Conner closed his eyes and clenched his fists...

"Are they alright?" Batman asked, approaching them first.

"Yes, they're fine, just sleeping. They ran a few miles to make it to the ship, I'm guessing..."

"Everyone, they're fine. Just asleep!" Wonder Woman said, and Robin gasped and ran to his sister, the rest of the team following...

"How did they...?"

"Thank you!..."

"Just Asleep!?..."

And Robin's delighted laughter all came at once, all in unison so nothing could be understood...

Batman closed his eyes and sent up a silent prayer of thanks, taking Sparrow from Clark's arms and turning to leave. Sparrow had put her body armor back on, and he was slightly shocked to find three bullets embedded in it...

He took her to the med-bay, not trusting anyone else with his little bird but himself, and pulled off her boots, cape, and Armor, checking quickly for broken bones and concussions. She was a bit scraped and bruised, but otherwise fine, just asleep, and Batman sighed with relief. His little bird was alive.

That still didn't excuse her for going AWOL during a mission, though. She'd done something wrong, and he wanted her to know it. He shook her awake and waited until she looked relatively concious before beginning.

"Scarlet Lynn Grayson, I am so disappointed in you!" he barked. "When you joined this team- you promised to protect justice. When you started fighting crime, you promised to obey orders! Tonight you not only disobeyed orders, but risked your life and the life of your teammates unnecessarily! What if they'd shot the ship down in the few seconds you delayed them!? What if they got a trace on them when they broke radio silence!? What about the innocent soldiers who could've been hurt while chasing you down!? Do you have any idea how crazy that was!?"

"I... I wasn't..." Sparrow muttered, but before she could finish, Batman jumped on again. "Thinking!? No, you weren't thinking! You weren't thinking at all...!"

"I was going to say I wasn't going to loose Artemis!" Sparrow jumped to her feet, tears streaming down her face. "We're Bats! We don't leave people behind! We don't let people die! They might've killed Artemis!"

Batman sat down on the bed, and she sat down beside him, Batman wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. "Yes, but Artemis knew the risks going in..."

"So did I! I wasn't willing to loose her! What if it'd been me captured and you about to leave? I only did what you and life taught me!"

Batman realized she was right and gently pulled her into his lap, letting the girl sob her heart out until she finally fell asleep before noticing Robin in the doorway.

"It almost killed me, you know." Robin said, voice shaky.

"What did? The mission?" Batman asked. Robin shook his head. "No- no one hurt me- but- leaving them there..." Robin choked out, and tears started to fall from behind his mask...

"I know it was hard, Robin..." Batman said, letting his son sob into his shoulder.

"No! You have no idea how hard it was! Sparrow was right- I don't care if you think she was stupid! She was right! I... I can't let anyone else die...!" Robin choked out, and Batman stared.

"We'll talk in the morning, Robin. Come on, let's go home."

Robin nodded and stood quietly, wiping all traces of tears from his face as they walked out and zetaed home.


	18. How they Deal

"How do you feel?" Bruce asked as both children sat down to breakfast.

"Fine." they both said neutrally, starting to eat. Bruce sighed. What had happened on that mission really had disturbed them both. He knew he would've done the same thing, had it been him n their place, but he couldn't let the league know that by condoning their actions. At the same time, he felt like they didn't deserve punishment for following their heart, and he'd only yelled at Scarlet last evening because she'd really worried him.

Both siblings had finished breakfast by now, and Scarlet hurried upstairs to change out of her owl pajamas. Dick always got dressed before leaving his room, and sat in his school uniform, a black blazer and gay slacks, trying to look anywhere but at Bruce.

"Dick." Bruce said softly, and Dick looked at his adoptive father hopefully. "Last night- I'm sorry I gave those orders. I know it upset you a lot to have to follow them, but I'm proud of you, son."

Dick smiled slightly. "Thanks, Bruce."

"Alfred is waiting in the car." Bruce said, smiling as his son slung his backpack over his shoulder and left.

Just then, Scarlet bounded downstairs, smiling, but she stopped, grin leaving her ace when she saw Bruce waiting for her.

"Scarlet, we need to talk." Bruce said quietly.

"No- I get it- you told me last night! I'm stupid, alright? Can't you just leave me alone?" she asked, looking hurt and angry. She held her ground, blue messenger bag contrasting fiercely with her school uniform- black sweater with gray skirt that stopped just above the knees.

"No- Scarlet- I said things last night shouldn't have. I never should've given those orders, but I did- and I'm proud you have enough bravery to defy them. It takes a lot of guts to ditch the rules and follow your heart. But it also takes guts to follow the rules. I want you to start following orders, alright? You weren't stupid, but you had everyone worried- if anything, you were brilliant. Despite hat, though, start following orders. Understand, birdie?" he asked, stepping forward and ruffling her hair.

"Yeah, I understand, Dad." she grinned, giving Bruce a quick peck on the cheek before turning and running out to the car, and Bruce chuckled.

One moment she was fighting off criminals, the next she was kissing him goodbye before school. "That's my girl." he whispered, watching the car pull out and waving to them before they left.  
_

The league had always been good at letting Batman discipline his sidekicks, since they were, after all, his children as well as his partners. They'd always had complete faith in the fact that Bruce would discipline them as the league would, if not harder, since Bruce left very little room for mistakes. Bruce knew a mistake in the field could lead to injury, capture, or death, and so he didn't tolerate them at all.

But this time, he reasoned, his daughter might've been right in disregarding orders. Bruce had always taught her no man left behind, and so he it was only natural that, despite his wishes, she'd go after Artemis and almost get herself killed.

While his littlest bird was solidly set on matters involving the heart and belief, she wasn't yet experienced in the field of teamwork. She was used to fighting beside other bats, of course, but they could communicate with subtle glances and simple a team, it was explaining logic and plans and signals...

While Sparrow had bonded well with the team, it was clear she still needed a touch-up on communication and social skills- but then again, so did Bruce- and she'd learned everything from Bruce.

Bruce sighed. While his brood had almost mastered fighting beside him in Gotham city, they still had a lot of work on what to do otherwise.  
_

"Hey, how's she doing?" Dick looked up from his table in the library to see Artemis sitting across from him and felt slightly shocked.

"How did you...?"

"She told me about her identity. But, seriously, how is she? I don't remember anything after crashing in the ship with Superman and Wonder Woman."

"She's doing alright. Artemis- I'm sorry we left you there." Dick said quietly, and Artemis knew he meant it.

She smiled. "Don't worry about it. You were following orders- I guess my bad influence kinda rubbed off on Sparrow, going AWOL like that."

"Hey, recklessness is clearly one of my super powers." Dick said, pointing to himself. "I taught her how to be reckless."

Artemis chuckled. "Alright, whatever you say, Dick." she ruffled his hair playfully before leaving him at the table. "See you, Grayson."

"Adios, Crock." Dick said, and Artemis smiled as she left the library.  
_

"Hey guys..." Sparrow entered the cave warily, not sure what to expect. "I-I'm sorry for... well... I'm not sorry for going AWOL to save Artemis's butt, but I am sorry for making you worry."

Right on cue, Megann raced over and hugged her. "We were so worried! When Superman carried you out we thought you were- we thought you were dead!"

Sparrow gently peeled Megann off of her, smiling briefly at her friend before looking at the rest of the team.

"You understand why I did it, don't you?"

Kadlur shook his head. "We all wanted to save Artemis, Sparrow." he said.

"Yes, but..." Sparrow sighed. She didn't want to tell them about her past, about watching her parents' murder, trying so desperately to stay with Robin and escape child services, since they'd probably separate them...

"There are things... things that you don't understand- and never will understand- that I've seen. And I refuse to see them happen again." Sparrow said calmly. "Even if I have to die in order to prevent them."

Robin nodded, understanding, while the rest of the team looked confused.

Wally, of course, understood this, but Kadlur was surprised by the depth of the girl's emotion, as were the rest of the team. Memories were starting to drown Sparrow, now, she needed out of there...

"I'm sorry- I have to go..." she choked out, holding back the tears as she ran from the room.

Kadlur found her hiding at the very top of the gymnastic set Batman had had installed in the training room- it was a series of rope webs to climb, leading to the top landing where you jumped off and could flip down to the mat below. He found it hard to climb up and get beside her, but he managed to do it.

He was surprised to see her eyes pooling with tears. "What is it, little one?" he asked.

"I-It's nothing you'd understand. Just old nightmares, is all..." she stuttered. But it was more, so much more- she remembered her parent's faces clearly, though she'd only been four when they'd died. She remembered the smiles, the laughs, all the happy times. Traveling the world, curling up in their compartment of the train car, all four of them in the bed, she and Robin nestled between their parents, safe and rocked to sleep by the lull of the train... And the snow, as they traveled all over Europe, seeing different places and darting around, meeting new people and performing for them...

And then the fall. She remembered screaming for her parents as they fell, hearing the sickening crack as bodies hit the floor, seeing the blood pool beneath them and the eyes that had once been so warm and full of love now dull and dead, unseeing as they looked into a world she couldn't see...

"When you are ready, little bird, you may tell me. If you wish to talk, I am here always." Kadlur said, placing a webbed hand on her shoulder before climbing back down from the training set, leaving the youngest team member alone.

But she was never alone. Robin swung up a moment later, and at the sight of her older brother she allowed the tears to fall freely. She had her knees pulled up to her chest, and Robin wrapped her arms around her. "Besh, tikno Chirriklo." he said easily. (rest, little Sparrow)

She shook her head, still crying. "Engri dellapray tressle duvvas, lendi kam jessa? Kam so ammi del?" (I wonder about them, would the love us? Would they like what we do?)

"Auli, tikno Chirriklo, lendi sorcheeruses ammi." (Yes, little Sparrow, they will love us always) Robin assured her, stroking her hair as she cried.

"It's always the little things, the times when I feel good when it hits me again." Sparrow murmured in english.

"That's what I'm here for, remember?" Robin asked, and Sparrow sighed.

"Yeah, but you have a life too... Oh, dang, Bruce is here!" She wiped her eyes hurriedly, turning to look at Robin for confirmation.

He nodded. "No tear streaks. Ready?"

Sparrow nodded, and they both did quadruple front-flips onto the mat before racing over to the rest of the team.

"New mission. We need confirmation, but we've been told there are rabid animals terrorizing this village in the rain forest." Batman said. He looked over and noticed Sparrow had been crying. Try as she might, she could never hide the redness of her eyes- though he knew he was the only one to see it.

"Your orders are to dispose of any threatening animals. First tranquilize and then euthanize it. Are we clear?"

Everyone nodded, though they were all a bit dismayed that they had to kill.

"Seven people have already been killed, and the justice league is the only one with the resources to get to a place that remote. Everyone follows orders this time. Is that clear?" Batman asked, eyes resting on Sparrow.

"Yes, I believe it is." Kadlur said, taking Batman's heated gaze off Sparrow. He knew the little girl had had some traumatizing experience in her life that had caused her to be so hasty during their last mission.

"Alright. Suit up. You leave in an hour."

The team nodded and slowly filed out of the room, but Batman stoppedSparrow from following with a hand on her shoulder. "Shan anikka, tikno Chirriklo?" (are you alright, little Sparrow?) he asked, brow creasing beneath his cowl.

She nodded quickly. "Mishti, daddi." (I'm fine, Daddy) she assured him, giving him a quick hug before she was gone.


	19. War Zone

"I wish we didn't have to kill them..." Megann said quietly, meaning the animals.

"It's either them or us, Megann. Sometimes you have to kill." Robin said sadly. He felt the memories surfacing again, and squeezed his eyes shut behind his mask.

It was early afternoon, and they'd just finished a performance. Dick's friend, Arthur, and his older brother, Casey, were walking around the tent with him and Sparrow, smiling at the memories of the amazed crowd... Dick liked Arthur, but Casey was sometimes mean...

"Hey twinkle toes, you might not be afraid of heights, but I know what you ARE afraid of." with those words, Casey grabbed Dick and threw him into the tiger enclosure.

"Dick!" Arthur yelled for his friend as the new tiger they'd bought here, Sasha, stood and lumbered towards him.

"Help!" Arthur yelled running to the bars, trying desperately to free his friend.

Sasha growled and licked her lips. She'd been captured by hunters two days ago, never trained, and she hadn't been fed yet. This boy looked appetizing...

Dick was only seven and scared. His heart was pounding and he realized Sparrow, who was only two, would have to watch him die...

"Help! Somebody help!" Arthur yelled desperately.

Sparrow had run over to the cage and was trying desperately to open it. Casey, eyes widening when he realized his joke had gone wrong, tried to help her. "It's stuck!" he cried.

Sasha lunged for Dick's throat...

Arthur saw the knife thrower, Mori, had left out his knife, and ran to get it. Dick had barely managed to dodge Sasha's first attack, and he grabbed the knife when Arthur handed it to him through the bars, adrenalin taking over... He didn't want to kill this tiger. He thought she was beautiful, but she was also wild, and she was trying to kill him.

He brandished the knife in front of him, hoping to ward the tiger off. Someone had heard the cries for help and was trying to help them get the enclosure unstuck. Sasha's eyes glinted as she licked her chops and roared slightly, like thunder, coming up from her lungs. She lunged at him again, right into the waiting knife...

Robin felt like he was going to be sick. He remembered the wide eyes of the beast when Sasha had lunged right into the knife, her pained noises as she fell, convulsing, until she laid still, blood tricking out her mouth...

He'd hated Casey from that moment on. Casey had out him in a situation where he'd had to kill. Pop Haly had understood, of course, and his parents had assured him there was nothing else he could've done, but he hated himself for weeks after that, for killing the tiger and for killing it in front of Sparrow.

He had finally come to terms it was necessary to kill in self-defense or to save others, but that didn't mean he liked it. "Essi pukker trussel Sasha?" Sparrow asked quietly. (Are you thinking about Sasha?)

He nodded.

"Adai nistis del kai, adai lelled chitchi duvva." (You couldn't do anything else, you had no other choice.)

"Yui jannav." he said quietly. (I know.)

"Rudring sala..." Sparrow said quietly. (I'm looking for a smile...)

Robin had to give it to her, and they both laughed, shaken out of their grief, before returning to look out the windows.

They didn't know Megann had opened up a mind link between the others and they were talking.

What do you think they said? Megann asked. I don't know the language...

It's Romani. Batman said they might speak to each other in it, when Sparrow first jointed the team, remember? Artemis replied.

They probably didn't want us to understand it. Conner said.

Yeah, because what they're saying is private! Why would they speak in a different language if they wanted us to understand? So let's let them talk in private! Wally said heatedly. He hated it when the team withdrew to talk about Robin and Sparrow's behavior like this, behind their backs... It was almost like betrayal!

I must agree with Wally. It is clear what they said isn't meant for us to hear or understand. Let us leave it at that. Kaldur said, and Megann ended the mind link, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Three more hours until we reach the drop zone." Megann said quietly. No one answered, and the team sat in heavy silence. All but Robin and Sparrow, who sat by the windows, apparently lost in thought...

They were all shaken out of the silence when there was a loud, jarring thunk as something hit the bio ship.

"She's hurt! We're going down!" Megann announced, looking scared.

"Should be bail out?" Artemis asked, gripping the armrests tightly as the ship started falling.

Megann shook her head. "I have no idea of the landscape below. I might be able to slow the fall with my powers..."

Megann focused intently. The bio ship continued to plummet, about to hit the ground after falling through the trees, but suddenly they stopped. Megann gently set the ship down on the floor of the rainforest, and they all jumped out. Megann was still molding the bio-ship, though, until it was compact enough to fit in her pocket.

"She can heal there." Megann explained, and the team looked around them. They were surrounded by dense forest on all sides...

"This is great. Lost in the Amazon rainforest, close to a village being terrorized by rabid animals!" Artemis said.

"Would you quit whining! Think of the villagers!" Wally snapped back, and Artemis hung her head, knowing Wally was right.

Kadlur cleared his throat, holding up a small device. "Luckily, I have a map. The village is only three miles away."

"Three miles! Through this jungle!?" Wally asked, looking horrified.

Robin shrugged. "We better get going, then."

"Wait wait wait, we have no idea what kind of crazy animals could live here. Do we have any information?" Artemis asked.

Sparrow nodded. "We have tons of data on my wrist computer. What we really need is a guide..."

"Cadmus trained me for this. I know how to survive in polar areas, desert, mountains, and jungle." Conner offered. He watched everyone stare at him.

"What? I was supposed to be a weapon, remember! I needed to know how to get to my target. Come on. Oh, watch out for leeches. They actually cling to branches and like to fall onto things and latch onto people." Conner informed them, and Megann's eyes widened.

Artemis sighed. "Great. Just great." she grumbled, and they started walking.

Walking through the rainforest was like going through a tunnel, but the spring here was steamy and warm, with mosquitoes that swarming and sounds of birds echoing. They couldn't see the sun through the thick canopy of trees.

"Stop!" Conner whispered urgently, and everyone obeyed. They'd been stumbling along the densely overgrown forest floor for nearly two miles now, and they were all tired. "Hear that?" he asked quietly.

"Umm, Supey, we don't have super hearing." Robin reminded him.

"Oh, right, well it sounds like a..."

Suddenly there was the sound of something crashing through the brush.

"Capybara!" Conner shoved his friends behind him as the large creature burst into the clearing. As large as a fifty pound sack of flour sitting on its side, it was frothing and snapping its teeth threateningly.

With a barrel shaped body and oval like head, it looked like an oversized guinea pig as it charged Conner.

"It's rabid!" Conner yelled, placing both hands on he creature's head and pushing it back. Kadlur quickly dropped his backpack and pulled out the tranquilizer, firing. Soon the animal's attacks against Conner began to waver, and it fell over, asleep.

"They're herbivores. The only reason it would attack like that would be if it was... Rabid..." Conner said, looking down at it and sighing.

Kadur quickly stepped forward and euthanized it.

"I'm sorry, my friend, but death is a mercy rather than suffering through your madness." Kadlur whispered, stroking the large, dead beast.

"It's- it's huge." Wally said, eyes like dinner plates.

"They can grow to be one hundred fifty pounds." Conner said matter-of-factly, standing. "They live near water. Isn't the village near water, as well?"

Kadlur nodded. "By a lake..."

"We must be close, then. Come on." Conner nodded to them, and they all moved on, leaving the dead Capybara behind them.

Soon they stumbled on the lake. Megann grinned. "I can fly us across."

Soon they were over in the village, met by many anxious villagers.

"We are just farmers." one of them who spoke english as well as Spanish spoke. "We hollowed out a small area of the forest for our fields and crops- a small village, really, but one with the beauty of nature. Until the plague came..."

Kadlur nodded. "We are here to help. We'll eliminate the animals causing the epidemic, but for now, we need to see your safe houses. Make sure the security is alright."

The man nodded "Of course, of course, please do!"

They were led to a large log hut, with room for at least a hundred people. Inside were bedrolls and dried fruits and vegetables. Children wrote and drew in the dirt, blissfully unaware of what they were hiding from- mothers looked up, worry written on their faces as they held their infants. All in all, they were just farmers, scared farmers trying to defend themselves.

There were a few windows, none with glass or shudders, and Wally was instantly at work boarding them up.

"Set up a defensive perimeter. We've brought vaccines for all those bitten." Kadlur announced, removing his backpack and pulling out a case of vaccines for those bitten and attacked.

Sparrow, who'd gone out with Artemis and Megann for patrol came running in suddenly.

"Kadlur, we have company! Monkeys! Tons of them!"

Kadlur rushed out to hear the ear-piercing scream of dozens of howler monkeys surrounding the place...

"Everyone inside!" he ordered.

Wally raced out as did Conner, and the team surrounded the log hut, prepared to try and defend everything as best they could.

"I hate monkeys." Conner muttered as they troop bore down on them.

Sparrow chose to fight beside Robin, but the monkeys were as agile as they were. Still, they held off a dozen, kicking and fighting as the claws raked across their bodies, but managing to avoid the frothing mouths as they beat down the crazed animals.

Megann managed to telepathically throw the monkeys off her, while Kadlur drew water from the lake to spray the creatures and freeze them, making them immobile. Conner just threw the things as far as he could, Artemis shot them, and Wally ran from creature to creature, euthanizing them as he went.

Finally, the carnage was over, and all the monkeys laid dead on the ground.

Sparrow and Robin staggered towards the group of heroes, costumes torn and scratched in several places.

Suddenly there was a large crackling noise as an anaconda surged forwards, drooling like crazy and gnashing its teeth, thrashing all the while...

Artemis ended the thing with a quick exploding arrow to the skull, and it thrashed for a moment, smoking, before laying dead.

"That's crazy." Robin muttered, crouching beside the snake, which was a thick as a small telephone pole.

"Yeah, it's huge, man." Wally said.

"No, it's really crazy..." Robin said, standing. "The howler monkeys and Capybara were all mammals, but reptiles can't get rabies. And the aggression these animals are showing towards us and the villagers are off the charts."

"So you're saying it's not rabies." Conner said.

"No, it definitely isn't, at least, not the typical rabies we're used to. I have a feeling this goes much deeper."

"Batman, you need to see this." Superman said.

Batman could hear the anxious tone in his voice, and followed his friend into the watchtower lab.

"What is it?" he asked, feeling something in him raise the alarm- it wasn't anything in the room that set him off, rather, his parental instinct. He felt something was wrong.

"The samples Sparrow brought back from the hospital. These mixtures weren't just one chemical. They were all combined chemical mixtures that created several viruses. We re-created them here and tested them on lab rats. It creates affects similar to rabies, but the major differences are, any animal can contract it, it doesn't have to be a mammal, and there are levels of what appears to be Bane's venom in the solution. It causes every single symptom of rabies except for the quick death and sluggishness. The venom causes them to be incredibly aggressive..."

"So you're saying they were trying to create a virus that rendered the victim basically a zombie?" Batman said.

Superman nodded. "Yes, to use as a bio-weapon for the government, we believe. But it must've fallen into the wrong hands, since suddenly animals in the rainforest are attacking people. But my main concern here is the fact that..."

Batman interrupted him. "We just sent the team into a war zone." .


	20. Delta 42

"Incoming!" Megann yelled through the mental link, and Robin winced as Sparrow tried her best to patch up a series of cuts a monkey had given him on his arm.

"Sparrow, we have to go." He said, standing. They'd been under monkey assault all day, with only one or two hour breaks, and it was taking it's toll. They'd tried contracting Batman with the knowledge this virus wasn't rabies, but communications were jammed...

"Just a minute..." Sparrow finished tying a rag around the cuts before nodding to her brother. "Let's go."

They didn't know how long they could hold out here. They were only expected to be gone one or two ays, just to distribute rabies vaccines and kill rabid animals, so once they were gone for two and the league realized communications were down, they'd send help...

Robin limped out of the hut with her, into the fray, where dozens of infected monkeys were again attacking. Sparrow sighed. It was going to be a long day.

They settled down for night watch, each taking turns at the three guard posts. Everyone had a buddy with them, and they alternated between sleeping and watching. Then it happened.

Conner was keeping watch when suddenly he heard the noise. It was a gagging, choking noise. He looked down to see where Megann was sleeping, a giant Anaconda curled around her form.

"Megann!" he yelled. He had no knife, no blade, nothing but pure strength, but he seized the hated snake and pulled, forcing it off of the Martin and strangling it with his bare hands.

"Conner!" He heard Robin run over, having left Sparrow at the post.

"Everything alright?" he asked. Conner knelt down to find Megann still breathing, only looking a little paler. "Yeah, it is now." he said, closing his eyes for a moment, glad Megann was still alive.  
_

"They need help now." Batman argued. In truth, he'd been anxious ever since he realized the virus wasn't what it seemed.

"What they need is a vaccine, Bruce. What good are we if we come rushing in with nothing but back up? Communications are already down, a sure sign things are bad, and back up will only help them survive a little longer. No. We need a vaccine for the virus."

Batman sighed, knowing he was right. "How long will it take to develop?"

"Three days, maybe, if I rush it. Meantime, call back all those who are on nearby missions. We're going to need all the help we can get to get to the team."  
_

After the nightmarish day one, no one was looking forward to a day two of defending the little village.

Sparrow spoke. "We shouldn't just sit here- we should go and hunt them down before they kill us."

"My thoughts exactly." Someone from the doorway said. "Roy!" everyone chorused, sounding happy to see their friend.

"I picked up strange radio frequencies coming from here and decided to check t out. Didn't know I'd find you guys here. So, what's the mission?"

"Apparently Rabid animals have been terrorizing the farmers around here. Um... we need to talk in private, Roy."

Roy nodded, and Sparrow and Robin stayed behind to keep watch while the rest of the team went to brief Roy outside.

"The virus isn't rabies. We know because reptiles, amphibians- basically not just mammals- have been affected by it." Wally said.

"We haven't said anything to the villagers because we don't want panic." Conner supplied.

"But communications have been jammed and the situation is worse than what we first thought- we need help."

Roy nodded. "Glad to help. I like what little bird was saying in there- about hunting the animals down before they do the same to us. Artemis- as much as I hate to say it, we'd be the best shot at hunting the down- literally. We can shoot long-range and kill them, after all."

Artemis nodded. "What about the birds? They're crazy good at stealth, I'm sure they could do well at hunting too..."

"It's settled, then. Sparrow, Robin, Artemis, and Red Arrow will go to hunt down any apparently infected animals whole Conner, Megann, Kid Flash and I stay to watch over the hut." Aqua Lad said, and everyone nodded.

"Sparrow, Robin, you're hunting. We need your stealth." Roy said as they re-entered the hut.

Both of the youngest members nodded, grabbing ahold of their bird-a-rangs.

"I've got a gps on my wrist computer." Robin said, linking it with Aqua Lad's gps and handing Artemis a tracking device.

"Great. Now let's move out." Roy ordered, bossy side taking over.

"May god be with you." one man supplied before they left.

Artemis and Roy headed off towards the east, while Sparrow and Robin took the west. The archers were good at stealth, but couldn't move soundlessly like a Bat could...

Roy motioned to artemis when they reached a clearing that led to a field. There was a Capybara stumbling along, obviously facing the last few throws of the virus before it died. It would be a mercy killing, really, and Artemis had the best shot, so she took it, ending the creature soundlessly. It died as it fell, and Roy nodded to her.

"Nice shot. Clean. Don't touch the arrow- it might be contaminated."

Artemis nodded, stopping for where she was reaching to pull her arrow from the creature and turning to go. Just then, Roy whirled and shot something else. It fell and laid still, and Artemis stared.

"A _sloth_?" She asked, raising her eyebrows at Roy.

Roy shrugged. "It was infected. Not like it could do much damage, but still..."

Artemis sighed. "Whatever. Come on, let's keep moving."  
_

"Duck!" Robin yelled. They'd been surrounded by howler monkeys in a clearing, and the creatures were pelting them with fruit and poo, all the while screeching their heads off and trying to kill them by swinging down while they were distracted.

Sparrow ducked and Robin threw a birdarang past where she'd been a moment before, and it struck an aggressive monkey in the chest, ending it.

"There's too many!" Sparrow yelled over the shrill howls.

Robin knew it, too. "Keep fighting anyways!" he yelled, throwing another birdarang.

Sparrow obeyed, taking to the trees and slashing down the crazed animals, while Robin ducked a monkey that had launched itself at him and managed to stab the animal with his own birdarang, moving on to fight off the next...

Sparrow was almost finished dealing with her half of the monkeys when she heard it. Robin yelled as a monkey pinned him up against the tree, and suddenly there was a roar as a jaguar sprang out, sinking his teeth into Robin's shoulder...

" _ROBIN_!" She screamed his name as it was torn from her throat, throwing a birdarang with deadly accuracy, as it sunk into the Jaguar's throat and the animal fell, thrashing before laying still.

Sparrow threw three more birdarangs, finishing off the monkeys, before turning to Robin, who hadn't made a move to get up.

His shoulder was bleeding heavily, and Sparrow tore off part of her cape and wrapped the wound.

"Robin?" she asked quietly. Tears had sprung to her eyes.

"Kill me." Robin said, staring up at her. "Please. I'm infected, it'll be easier to just kill me now..."

"No! You might not be infected! There's still hope!" but she felt anything but hopeful as she helped her brother stagger to his feet. Just then Artemis and Roy came through the clearing. They'd heard Sparrow scream and come running.

Roy moved forward easily, picking Robin up. Artemis gasped.

"Roy- promise me, when it takes hold- that you'll kill me." he said.

Roy nodded. "I promise, but it won't come the that."

They carried Robin back to the hut. As soon as he'd passed out from blood loss, Sparrow started to cry. She cried as she cleaned and dressed the wound, cried as Kadlur started given Robin the rabies vaccine though they knew it was pointless.

Wally came and sat beside her, everyone did in turns when they weren't on watch duty.

Sparrow simply cried. She brushed the black hair from Robin's face, realizing this might be the last time she saw him alive...

This time, when night came, they made sure the hut was sound and slipped inside. But Sparrow was still hoping. She'd run out of tears, and she turned to Kadlur hopefully.

"He hasn't been showing any signs of the virus." she said happily. "If he were infected, he would've started foaming at the mouth by now."

"Guys?" Robin asked weakly, and the all looked over at him.

Sparrow quickly brought her canteen to his lips, and he drank heartily.

"Shouldn't the virus have taken hold by now?" Robin asked, looking confused.

"Yes, it should've, but I think that Delta 42 worked." Sparrow said quietly, and Robin instantly relaxed. "Thank god."

Wally looked confused. "Delta 42?" he asked, and Sparrow sighed.

"During the black plague in Europe, there was a genetic mutation called Delta 42. If you got Delta 42 from one parent, you were resistant to viruses like the plague. But if you got it from both, you were completely immune. We're originally from Europe, and Robin and I got Delta 42 from both parents. I wasn't sure if it was resistant to this virus yet, but Robin just proved it."

Kadlur nodded, looking interested. "How does this work?" he asked.

"Well, viruses take over by taking over your cells. Those of us with Delta 42 have odd cells- ones the virus can't latch onto and take over. It's complicated, but Sparrow and I are completely immune. Now if only my stupid shoulder would heal..." Robin said, sighing.

"So, you two can't be infected by the virus?" Artemis asked.

Sparrow nodded. "I guess we are. Delta 42 is an awesome mutation- Robin and I hardly ever get sick- you could call it a superpower, I guess."

Roy nodded, looking relieved. "So everyone survives day two in this awful place. Sparrow, Robin, you two just became our biggest asset in fighting this thing. The league will come soon, maybe even tomorrow, and get us out of this mess. Until then, we just have to keep fighting. I'll take first watch."

"I'll come with you. I don't feel like sleeping yet." Sparrow volunteered, and Roy smiled.

"Sure thing, birdie."  
_

"Clark, how much longer?" Batman asked, still pacing.

"It's taking a long time, Bruce. I can't speed this up, I'm sorry..."

"Communications have been down for two days, Clark- they might not have even made it to the village. They could be dying right now!" Batman said, fatherly side taking over.

"Bruce, calm down. We're doing all we can to develop a vaccine as fast as possible, alright? You've trained Sparrow and Robin for years- they know how to hold out- and I'm sure they know their father is doing everything he can to get to them with help." Clark said, placing a hand on Bruce's shoulder.

Bruce nodded grimly and left the room. He hadn't believed there was a God since his parents had been killed, but if there was a god, he need his help now more than ever.

_Please, watch over them. They're all I have left._ Bruce pleaded, before heading to the main hanger for the fifth time that day to see if everyone was ready to leave the instant the vaccines were developed.


	21. Daddy's Here

Robin groaned as his shoulder burned. Since they were void of all other options, the team had elected to use hydrogen peroxide to flush out his shoulder. He knew it was the only choice, since without the peroxide as a disinfectant, the wound would no doubt be infected. Flesh would naturally fester and rot this steamy, muggy climate.

Still, the flesh burned, and he bit back a scream of pain. It'd been agony letting them do this, but he supposed it was better than death. He dug his nails into Sparrow's hand and thrashed, twisting and turning as the burning agony enveloped him.

"Shuim karno." (I'm sorry) Sparrow said quietly, stroking his hair, which was plastered to his forehead with sweat.

"Kaer las atch!" (Make it stop!) Robin cried, still thrashing.

Sparrow put her knee on his abdomen, pinning his arms down to keep him from thrashing and hurting himself worse.

"Yui-si nastissa." (I cannot) she said, biting her lip. It was killing her to see Robin like this. Of course, he would only admit weakness to her, only scream for the pain to stop in Romani.

She looked over at Megann, who was flushing the wound out with the peroxide. "Almost done?" She asked hopefully.

Megann nodded.

"Sigo las atch."(Soon it will stop.) she promised, watching the pain filled blue eyes and feeling his pain like it was her own. "Besh akana, ma mi duvvel's cherrikle." (Rest now, my Robin.).

Megann finally finished cleaning the wound an washed it out with water before bandaging it again. Robin sighed with relief and his head fell back against the pillow. His grip on Sparrow's arm loosened and he groaned, drifting off to sleep...

"Sov anikka, ma mi duvvel's cherrikle." (Sleep well, my Robin.) She whispered, planting a small kiss on his sweaty brow before standing to go.

She had watch duty with Roy again, and they were going to set some live traps to trap the crazed animals. If the animals they caught in their pit traps and nets were healthy, they'd be released, but if not, they'd be killed. It had been her idea, and Kadlur had approved, so she and Roy set out to do it, carrying on easily.

It was easy to carry on with the knowledge Robin was taken care of, even if he was in pain. She knew if Robin were awake, he'd want her to continue to help as much as she could and be clever... And there was no way she'd let her brother down.  
_

"Alright, Bruce, they're ready." Superman handed a case of the vaccines to Bruce, who hurried towards the hangar. They already had a team of heroes waiting on standby, and they all hurried onto the ship, powering it up and punching in the coordinates. It'd been four days, and he was worried about the team- more specifically, his children.

He was more relaxed, though, definitely more relaxed, because now they were taking action. He'd see his children soon.  
_

"Incoming!" Robin yelled. With his left arm in a sling and shoulder useless, he was handicapped, but he'd insisted he keep watch, since on day three he'd felt much better. They were going hungry now, food and supplies were running low, and they were all feeling the gnawing hunger of not eating for two days and the constant fatigue of living in fear of the crazed animals.

This time five gorillas charged forward, frothing and furious. Sparrow dove behind some log walls and small piles of sticks and mud they'd set up for cover.

Megann and Kadlur were defending the other sides of the hut, and Roy, Wally, Conner, and Artemis were hunting down other crazed animals.

"Sparrow, duck!" Robin ordered. The gorillas were throwing rocks and other things, and Sparrow ducked. Robin tried to throw a birdarang with his uninjured arm, but missed.

A gorilla jumped over the barrier Sparrow was hiding behind, going and grabbing her by the throat. She stabbed it with a birdarang and it fell, leaving her with the other two.

The ship was coming, suddenly, by the clearing, and Batman jumped down, launching his grappling hook and swinging down to find another gorilla had seized Sparrow by the arms and was shaking her like a rag doll.

Sparrow swung her legs up and stamped her feet onto its chest with as much force as she could muster, and the gorilla dropped her and staggered back, giving her time to grab a birdarang from where she laid and throw it with deadly accuracy to strike the creature in he chest, staggering to her feet and throwing another birdarang to slice into the last gorilla's neck. Blood spattered on her and it threw her into the wall of the hut before falling, dead.

"Sparrow!"

Batman ran over to her, feeling his fathering instinct take him over as he gathered her into his arms. Her costume was in tatters after four days of constant wear and battle, covered in dried sweat, blood and grime.

"It's alright, it's alright, Daddy's here..." he said quietly, brushing her blood-crusted hair away from her face.

"Dad?" Sparrow asked, looking surprised. All the others who'd come, Superman, Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman, and Flash, all rushed over.

"I'm here, Sparrow, what is it?"

"Put me down! I'm fine, geez. I've been fighting like that for days..." Sparrow squirmed and managed to get free, landing on her feet.

Batman studied her, slightly surprised she could take blows like that and be fine.

"Sparrow!" Robin staggered over, and Batman stared. His eldest had his arm in a sling and looked slightly pale, but was smiling.

"Dad- I mean, Batman." Robin said, flushing slightly. "This virus isn't rabies. It's something else."

Robin calling Batman Dad hadn't escaped the leaguers, but they chose to ignore it for now and face the matter at hand.

"We're immune to it, though." Sparrow said.

Superman raised an eyebrow. "Really? How?"

"Delta 42. It's a genetic mutation. The virus can't latch onto our cells because of it." Robin said.

Flash nodded. "I've heard of it. It was a mutation that makes people immune to most viruses... It protected people from the black plague."

Megann and Kadlur raced up just then. "Batman!" Megann said, looking relieved.

Batman nodded. "The league will take it from here. Get onboard the ship, all of you."

Robin shook his head. "Conner, Roy, Artemis, and Wally are out hunting down the infected animals."

"Not anymore we aren't. Glad to see the league take over, for once." Roy said,smiling slightly as everyone trooped onboard the ship.

"We'll administer vaccines to the villagers. Would you say you have a handle on the infected animals?" Wonder Woman asked.

Sparrow nodded. "Definitely. The gorillas were the last wave, and we set pit traps for them. I'd say leave a few people behind to guard..."

The team sat, resting, for awhile, before the league elected to leave superman behind to oversee things and the rest of the league returned to the ship and departed.

Batman turned to look at his proteges, and they both knew what he wanted and went to he back of the ship, sitting down on the seat and waiting. He came over a moment later and helped Robin gingerly remove his arm from the sling, being surprisingly gentle as he peeled the bandages back from the wound and cleaned it before wrapping it once more.

Sparrow wasn't injured, she was just merely exhausted and bruised from being out n he front lines for so long. She, to everyone's surprise, crawled into Batman's lap, curling against his chest, pulling his cape over her like a blanket to hide herself, and Batman absently stroked her hair until she fell asleep.

He looked over at his eldest. Robin's eyes were glassy from pain and fatigue. "You sure you're alright?" Batman asked.

Robin nodded briefly before curling against Batman's side, using his own cape as a blanket as well. At the moment, they certainly did look like Bats.

The other League members were already seeing to the other's minor injuries. It was the unspoken rule that Batman always tended his children unless the situation was life threatening.

Kadlur slowly approached Batman. He was unused to seeing the Dark Night's gaze look so... ender... as it rested lovingly on his children as they both slept.

"They both did well. Robin insisted he keep watch even after he was hurt, and Sparrow- you saw her, I assume. She fought like a demon." Kadlur said. To his surprise, Batman chuckled.

"She always did. Thank you, Aqua Lad. Go rest now-you look like you need it."

Aqua Lad was about to protest when he saw the look in the dark knight's eyes.

"Don't deny it, Aqua Lad. I've dealt with my own long enough to know you're about to collapse. We'll debrief in the morning."

Kadlur nodded and headed over to his teammates to get a few more hours of much needed sleep.

Batman smiled slightly as he continued to stroke Sparrow's hair, and Wonder Woman sat down beside him.

"They're alright, I take it?" she asked, voice taking on a motherly tone. The two birds were like everyone's children, but they had something special with Batman...

"Nothing that won't heal in a few days." Batman said, nodding. Really, he was just happy they were alright. He smiled at the memory of his little girl fighting like a true hero in the field... His children were alright. So maybe, just maybe, there was a God.

Thank you. he thought, before returning to just watching his children sleep.


	22. The Attempt

"D-Dad?" Robin asked, wincing as Leslie continued to clean his shoulder wound more thoroughly. It hurt, badly. Bruce tore his eyes away from the gory wound- it killed him to see his son like this, but he made sure not to let anyone see it.

"What'll I tell the kids at school tomorrow?"

"Tell them you landed a flip wrong, your shoulder dislocated, and the bone went through the skin." he said calmly.

"R-right..." Robin stuttered. Sparrow was still asleep, had been asleep, since they'd left the jungle fifteen hours ago. It never ceased to amaze him how soundly the little bird slept when she really was tired.

"D-dad?" Sparrow's eyes fluttered over and Batman was beside her a moment later.

"Right here." he said.

"Did the vaccines work? Are we really immune?" Sparrow asked, looking at Bruce through those baby blue eyes.

"Yes, you are. Flash tested the virus on lab rats with delta 42 and they were immune. You'll both be fine."

Sparrow sighed with relief and Dr. Leslie nodded to Batman. "We'll talk later, I assume?"

Batman nodded. "Thanks again, Leslie."

The woman nodded before leaving.

"Tell us what happened." Robin demanded, as soon as they were alone in the room.

Batman sighed. "Everything is fine. The vaccine is working, and we're mass producing it. We've already spoken with the UN and they'll announce an outbreak of a new spring flu, and mandate that everyone can get the vaccine. Which will actually be the virus vaccine."

Both children nodded, satisfied.

"And I am very proud of you. Both of you. Without you two, we never you've discovered as much as we did about the virus or stopped it in time."

Sparrow smiled slightly. "Does this mean we can get Subway for dinner? Alfred's in England, and the last time you cooked..."

"Yes, I'll get Subway for dinner." Batman said, smiling and going to change out of his costume.

"Oh, and Dad?" Robin asked, and Bruce stopped, turning to face them both again.

"Yes, Dick?"

"Well, since we, you know, basically saved the world these past four days, can we take school off tomorrow? To, you know, recuperate?" Robin asked, smiling slightly.

Bruce smiled as well. Normally, school was a big thing for him, and since Dick had been on the mission since last Friday, he'd already missed two days of school, but...

"Alright. But I've already collected the school work you two missed while you were on the mission, and I want you to work on it."

"Sure, Dad. Thanks." Dick looked relieved, and Bruce went out to change and buy dinner.

It was times like these when Bruce both loved and hated being Bruce Wayne. He loved being a father and running Wayne enterprises, but it also meant you could hardly go out to Subway without being recognized.

The sub maker stared at him, looking terrified, but he simply ordered what he knew they'd want- Sparrow loved buffalo chicken toasted with pepper jack cheese, and Robin liked ham, cheese, lettuce tomatoes, pickles and onions with mayo. Bruce was simply a ham and cheese kind of guy, however. Both he and Robin loved American cheese.

He grabbed some sun chips, regular lays potato chips, and some barbecue chips, as well as a pepsi, sprite, and root beer.

He paid with a hundred and told the man to keep the change, keeping up his playboy billionaire image before leaving.

"Trade ya a sun chip for a barbecue chip." Sparrow offered, and Robin accepted, smiling over at Bruce, and Bruce smiled back. He'd noticed both children stealing glances at him when they thought he wasn't looking. No one else would've noticed, they were that good, but they weren't yet as good as Bruce.

Sparrow peeked over her own sub at him and ducked back down, seeing he'd spotted her, and Bruce smiled.

"What are you two up to?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"Nothing Dad, honest." Robin said, and Bruce could tell his oldest had been telling him the truth.

"Why do you two keep looking at me like that, then?"

"I... it's just been awhile since we ate dinner together, is all. We forgot what it was like." Robin said.

"Oh." Bruce said, expression softening. He remembered how excited he'd be to eat supper with his father. It was always a rare occasion, though his father had made sure to be home as soon as he could, and they always ate in the dining room when his father was home, making it even more special.

"Yeah. And we got is take out, so no dishes!" Sparrow said, grinning. Bruce saw her face was covered in buffalo sauce and had to chuckle.

"You'll have to wash your face, though." Bruce said, licking his thumb and gently scrubbing at her face.

"Dad! Eww!" Sparrow said, pulling away. "The sauce on your face is the best part! You lick it all off at the end! Now you got spit in it..."

Robin cackled, and Bruce turned to him. "Yes, Dick?"

"I just realized why you don't take her to that many galas. Her table manners wouldn't go over that well."

Bruce chuckled. "I suppose not..."

"Whatever..." Sparrow said with her mouthful, and Bruce sighed.

"You will eventually have to go to galas with Dick, Sparrow. I can't hide you from the press forever, and you've been back for two months now..."

"I'll burn that bridge when I come to it." Sparrow assured him.

"You mean you'll cross it." Dick corrected.

"No, I'll burn it. I'd rather set something on fire than go to a dumb gala..."

Bruce sighed. Typical Sparrow. Personally, he hated the galas too, but they were for good causes and he liked to help out charities...

"Why don't you two go get ready for bed. I'll clean up here and come up in a few minutes." Bruce said.

"Alright, thanks Dad." Dick stood to go.

"Thanks." Sparrow said, bounding upstairs with the speed of a cheetah.

Bruce had to smile. Dick moved more slowly, shoulder hampering him, but made it up to his bedroom as well.

Bruce sighed, picking up the wrappers and empty bags and throwing them away. He listened to the water pipes as Sparrow no doubt showered. She always took a long shower after missions- no doubt scrubbing off the grime days in the field had brought.

When he heard the water turn off and felt he'd given her a reasonable amount of time to get dressed, he slipped up stairs to find her laying under the covers, waiting for him.

"Goodnight, little bird." he said, smiling. Her eyes were already closing. The warm shower had just made her sleepier, and Bruce tucked the covers more snugly around her before gently kissing her forehead.

"Night, Daddy..." she mumbled, and Bruce smiled and slipped out of the room.

Bruce went down the hall to find Dick struggling to pull on a t-shirt with only one good arm. He looked over at it, frustrated.

"Need some help?" Bruce asked, striding over.

"No!" Dick bristled, then saw the surprise on his foster father's face and sighed. "Well... yes. I'm sorry for yelling, just... I can't even dress myself, it's so frustrating."

Bruce nodded, gently tugging the shirt over his son's head and slowly guiding his injured arm to the arm hole.

"At least you got the pants on by yourself." Bruce pointed out, and laughed when Dick blushed.

"I'm sorry, Dick. Don't worry, you'll be better in no time. Until then, just take it easy. Don't beat yourself up over it. Not everyone could take an injury like that into stride on a mission." Bruce pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess... But whose going to train with Sparrow while I heal? I mean, we always train together- I know I won't accidentally hurt her or something."

Bruce glanced over at his son, who as really looking down. "I'll train with her. I'm sorry haven't been training with you two more often, but with the busy season at Wayne tech and you busy with the team..."

"Yeah, I know. Don't worry, we'll get used to it. We always do." Dick said, smile gracing his lips.

"That's my Dickey Bird. Always looking on the bright side. Now come on, get some sleep." Bruce said, smiling.

"Tuck me in?" Dick asked, getting excited like a small child at the prospect. Bruce hadn't tucked him in in forever.

Bruce chuckled at his excitement. "Sure, Dickey Bird." he remembered he'd always loved to be tucked in as a child, too...

He gently kissed Dick's forehead. "Goodnight, Dick."

"G'night, Dad." Dick yawned, stretching like a cat before rolling over and pulling the blankets overtop of him so only his head was sticking out. Bruce had to smile. Were his children always this cute?

As he left, he felt a pang of regret for not being ale to spend more time with his children. No more excuses. Tomorrow he'd adjust his work schedule so they could train and go on patrol together more. Some families rode bikes together or went fishing- but his fought crime. Then again, they were hardly the average family, Bruce reasoned.

The worry about his children and the adrenalin rush he'd had when he'd seen Sparrow be attacked in the dawn had long since worn off, and he, too, was tired. He settled down on the covers, sighing contentedly. Both his children were safe in bed, everyone's wounds had been taken care of, and everything was fine. He sighed with contentment before drifting off to sleep.

It was three a.m. when it happened. Dick had woken up from a bone-chilling nightmare and found he needed comfort he knew only his adoptive father could provide. He slipped down the hall towards his father's room and found the door slightly ajar. He nudged it open and stared.

There was a figure in black, almost like a shadow, holding a large machete. He was poised above Bruce's bed, as though preparing to strike...

"MOVE!" Dick yelled out of instinct, and Bruce's eyes flew open. Thanks to his training as a Bat he rolled, narrowly dodging the machete that came down on his mattress.

Dick stared, horrified.

"Dick- run!" Bruce yelled, getting to his feet. He saw the lost look of horror in his son's eyes and knew there was nothing the boy could do to help him while he was so scared...

A blur of owl pajamas came rushing into the room and a birdarang flew, knocking the machete from the man's hands. Bruce, thinking it was safe, lunged forward just in time for a knife to plunge into his abdomen.

Bruce fell and something similar to a howl of grief was torn from Sparrow as she raced forward, a flying kick to the face knocking the assailant unconscious. Dick had crawled towards the cellphone Bruce kept on his bedside table and grabbed it, dialing 911 and speaking quickly to the operator.

"I need an ambulance and police at Wayne manor right away." he said, knowing that was enough information.

He turned to see Sparrow had seized a pillow and was pressing on the wound with it, trying to top the bleeding.

"Robin, get me his bed sheets, dang it! He won't stop bleeding!" she yelled, calling him Robin out of habit now.

Dick quickly knelt beside Sparrow, pressing a bed sheet to the wound and feeling nauseated by all the blood pouring from his foster father... Were Bruce awake, he wouldn't want Sparrow to see him like this.

"Sparrow, go out front. Lead the paramedics in." he ordered, and Sparrow shook her head. "I... I won't leave you..."

"Just do it!" he roared, and Sparrow turned and ran. Dick would've felt bad for snapping at her, but he had bigger problems right now.

He took two deep breaths and looked down at Bruce's pale face.

"It's all right, Bruce, you're going to be alright." he said. "Just... stay unconscious. You really don't want to be awake for this." he assured him. His hands were already covered in blood, but he was getting a handle on his raging emotions now. He looked towards the assailant briefly, wondering if he should get out the batcuffs, but that would be a dead give away. Besides, he wasn't going anywhere- Sparrow's kick had at he very least given him a concussion, if not a skull fracture- the kid could be deadly when she was afraid.

Two minutes later the paramedics were in with a gurney, moving him out. They were allowed to ride in the ambulance, and Robin texted Clark Kent quickly, holding Sparrow's hand as tears silently cascaded down the girl's face.

Clark was their with super human speed, of course, but dressed in civvies, and he sat still as Robin explained everything and Sparrow simply buried her face in the man of steel's chest and cried.

"He'll pull through, Sparrow. If he doesn't, I'll kill him." Dick assured her, but the poor attempt at humor only made her cry harder. They waited- Bruce had been wheeled into surgery an hour ago, the longest hour of their lives...

Finally, a doctor came out.

"He's stable." he announced.

"Thank god!" Sparrow cried, grabbing onto Dick, knees going weak.

"Can we see him?" Dick asked, looking nervous.

The doctor nodded and led them down a corridor to a large room. Bruce laid in bed, breathing tubes on his face, heart monitor beeping steading, lots of IVs and wires sticking out of him.

Sparrow sank down in a chair beside his bed with Dick, both just watching their adoptive father breathe.

Clark, who'd gotten the prognosis from the doctors, beamed down at them.

"He'll be alright, you two." he said, smiling.

He noticed they both still looked downcast. "What is it you two?"

"Nothing." Robin said. But both he and Sparrow were wondering one thing; how could they have let this happen? Now that they knew Bruce was fine, was going to be fine, they both knew what they had to do.

"Uncle Clark, I'm going to get something to eat. Want to come, Sparrow?"

Sparrow nodded and they both darted out of the room. But they were going anywhere but a cafe.


	23. Return of the Bat

"Sparrow, Robin! What's up, guys?" Kid Flash asked. He'd been chatting with Flash along with the others, but Robin said nothing in reply, only tackled flash to the ground.

"Who was it?" He demanded, batglare almost burning anyone who saw it.

"What do you mean?" Flash asked, looking shocked.

"You know what I mean! Someone tried to kill Batman! You know his secret identity, know of his enemies... Who was it!?"

"I... I... give me a minute to think, kid." Flash said, looking shocked and scared.

"Time just ran out buddy." Sparrow said, pulling a birdarang from her belt.

"Somebody help!" Megann yelled.

Black Canary came racing around the corner and grabbed Sparrow, pulling her back. Sparrow threw a punch that connected with he blonde's nose and she staggered back, getting into fighting stance.

"Who was it? Tell me NOW!" Robin yelled.

"I... um... he said something about turning down Lex Corp when I saw him last!" Flash said.

Robin stood, brushing himself off. "That's all we need to know."

"Rob, what are you doing?" Artemis asked, looking shocked.

"Just protecting the family. Sparrow, we have a lead! Come on!"

Sparrow dodged Black Canary's punch and raced to the zeta tubes with her brother, leaving the team, Flash, and Canary to stare after them.

Conner stared. "What was that about?" he asked.

Black Canary sighed. "If what I heard was right, and someone did try to kill Batman, those two won't stop until they've found whoever it was. What they just did to Flash was the standard Bat-interrogation method. Actually, they made it a bit gentler."

Kadlur stared. "They do that on a regular basis?" he asked.

Flash sighed. "Gotham is different than any other city. It's full of psychopaths and crazies. Batman is everything to Sparrow and Robin. He's all the have left. I'm just worried they could get themselves hurt trying to trace the man who wanted him dead..."

"I'll put out a notice to the league. If what we just learned is true, they're probably in terrible danger."  
_

"Now, if Lex Corp tried to kill Bruce Wayne, there's no reason why they won't try and kill Scarlet and Dick Grayson. The assassin was probably supposed to kill us after they killed Bruce." Robin explained. "So stay in costume." he said, as they hid from the security cameras outside of Lex Corp.

Sparrow nodded. He noticed his sister was paler than usual, looked more timid... He laced a calming hand on her shoulder. "It's alright, Sparrow. You did great back at the manor. Now, what would Batman do?"

"If it were us in the hospital, he'd find Lex Luthor and tear him limb from limb." Sparrow said truthfully. Robin cackled.

"You're probably right. But since we don't have as much strength as Br- I mean, Batman- we'll have to be sneaky."

The roving security camera turned, and Robin motioned with is hand for them both to go. The hunt was on.  
_

Lex Luthor took a sip of his coffee and promptly spit it out. He's said two sugars, one cream, not two cream, one sugar! He dumped the awful brew down the drinking fountain he passed and marched back to his office. He'd fire the secretary for this- his one requirement besides basic secretary skills was the ability to make a good cup of coffee.

He sighed- he hadn't seen Superman on patrol yet... He settled down to doing boring paperwork, until he vet in his office was kicked open and a blur of red, yellow, and black tackled him to the ground.

He found Robin there with a birdarang held at his throat. "A message from the Bats to you." Robin said gruffly. "Leave Bruce Wayne and Gotham alone."

Lex kicked the boy wonder off him, standing and brushing himself off, reaching for the call security button...

A birdarang came from the floor and knocked the button away, and Lex narrowed his eyes at Robin.

"Why'd you do it, Lex? Because Wayne Tech refused your offer?" Robin asked, and Lex's eyes widened for a moment in surprise before being replaced by heir characteristic smirk.

"Well done, boy blunder. But tell me, where's Batman when you need him!?" Luthor swung his leg over at Robin with a surprise kick that sent him into the wall, and Robin scrambled back as Lex threw his coffee mug at him. Robin ducked and rolled, the mug shattering above his head and the secretary's worried voice came on the intercom.

"Are you alright in there, Mr. Luthor?"

"Fine, Greta. You're fired." Lex growled over the intercom in response, glaring hatefully at Robin who med his glare with one of his own.

"What's the matter, bird boy? Upset you finally lost? I have this all recorded on security camera, I can sue you..."

Robin saw the birdarang placed neatly in font of the ventilation shaft and moved, swooping it up and ducking inside before running out to the nearby bus station...

Sparrow met him in the alley and he grinned, triumphant.

"Did you do it?" he asked

"Of course I did it. No one saw me?" Sparrow asked quietly.

Robin nodded. "No one. You got into Luthor's texts?"

Sparrow nodded. "All downloaded here. I even bugged his office. And since the security cameras were down, there's no record of me even being there."

Robin grinned. "Birds leave no footprints. Now let's fly. We can check the texts later- I have an idea of where we go next."

"Where?" Sparrow asked, excited again.

"Wayne Tech."  
_

It was incredibly easy to break into Wayne tech. They climbed up the fire escape in a side alley and opened the window to Bruce's office, both sliding in before putting down all the shades to pour over the texts.

"He's texting someone called RA." Robin said, sounding confused. "And from the detailed info Lex is receiving, I'd say RA is a man on the inside!"

Sparrow nodded. "Sounds like it."

"But who?" Robin asked. "I know most of the guys here,they're all nice..."

"Forget the who. How about the why? Let's find out ore about this deal Luther was trying to make Bruce take." Sparrow sat down and easily guessed the password to Bruce's computer. 2LittleBirds. It was painfully obvious to them, but no one else...

Bruce had all of his phone calls recorded, as well as video conferences... There was a fifteen minute one from Metropolis, with Lex Luthor.

"Now, Mr. Wayne, I propose a partnership on the AwayZone launch. If Wayne tech produces the software, Lex Corp can distribute it around the world..."

Robin winced. Bruce must've hated wasting his time talking to Lex Luthor, but then again, Bruce Wayne had to consider all business proposals, even if he did turn them down.

"I'm afraid that's not the plans I have for AwayZone, Mr. Luthor. I'm sorry, but I'm not interested."

"You'll regret this, Bruce. Mark my words." Luthor said, charming smile suddenly replaced by his characteristic scowl before the conference ended.

Robin stared. "That explains the business deal, but why would Lex Corp only want to transport the software? Lex Corp is known for making ground-breaking tech, not distributing it."

"Wait, let's look at he angles here." Sparrow hurried over to a white board and gabbed a marker, "What does Lex Luthor do? He makes illegal arms deals, plants some 'bugs' in software and sells secrets on how to hack it to criminals, and hides behind his facade as an honest business man. He had empires set up in most of south America, Mexico, and is working on Canada and he US, but it says here the software is going to be released first in..."

"China!" They both said in unison.

"It all makes sense!" Robin grinned. "China, the manufacturing head of the globe. With the software in transit and under Lex's care, Lex can have it... edited... so there are backdoors he can access! Then, once it's in china, he can spy on practically everyone and steal secrets from his rival tech companies there! It'll also give him an excuse to have his men set up illegal arms deals with gangs and other organizations..."

Sparrow nodded. "Alright then. So we know why Lex wants this deal. But Bruce already said no, right? What's the point in assassinating him?"

"I don't know. It seems like the deal already fell through... unless..." Robin stared. "With Bruce out of the picture, whose in charge of the company?" he asked aloud.

Sparrow looked through Bruce's email quickly. "Someone by the name of Roger Argent."

Robin smiled. "Gottcha. Roger Argent. RA."

"He's the man on the inside." Sparrow nodded. "But still, even with Bruce out of the picture, he hasn't made any deal with Lex..."

Robin looked down at the main computer and quickly hacked into the security cameras. "No, but the AwayZone software is already being loaded into Lex Corp tucks in the loading docks." he said, growing slightly alarmed.

"I think it's time we pay RA a little visit Robin, don't you?" Sparrow asked.

Robin nodded. "Let's go."

They raced down to the loading docks, Robin calling security on the way.

"Attempted theft of the AwayZone software in progress in the loading docks. All the police. I repeat. Attempted theft in loading docks, call police." Robin hacked into the PA system and his message was broadcasted on all the speakers.

"Get ready for a fight, Sparrow." Robin warned.

The Lex Corp men who'd been loading the software had begun to panic after the announcement on the PA, and the only person looking relativelycalm was Roger Argent, who was supervising.

"Everyone freeze!" Robin yelled.

The Lex Corp men dropped the boxes of software they were holding, looking fritened and Roger Argent whirled, looking annoyed to see them. "Lex never told me I was babysitting too..." he growled.

"Give up, Argent, the police are on their way." Robin ordered.

"As if, boy blunder." Argent sneered, pulling a pistol from inside his coat. Before Robin could blink he'd fired it, and Sparrow jumped in front of her brother, taking the bullet herself...

"Sparrow!"

She'd fallen to the ground, and Robin cradled her in his arms. Her cape was strewn about her, but her eyes flew open.

"Bulletproof costume, remember?" she whispered to Robin.

"Oh yeah..."

"Go boys, go!" Roger yelled, taking advantage of the moment.

"Simon says don't go!" Sparrow yelled, distracting everyone for a key moment as Robin rushed forward to engage Roger.

Roger turned out to be almost as skilled as Robin was. Robin didn't dare use acrobatics, because with the gun Roger could shoot him in mid air, so he was forced to fight on the ground...

Roger was clearly distracted...

"Akana!" (Now!) Robin yelled, when he had a firm grip on Roger's wrist that held the gun. He made sure to hold it down as Sparrow flipped over them both, landing behind Roger and expertly striking a nerve so Roger fell, unconscious, to the ground.

While they'd been fighting Lex Corp's men had continued loading the software and were pulling the truck out of the garage.

Sparrow fumbled for a moment, pulling the gun from Roger's hand and firing off ten shots. Each one hit the tires of the truck and they deflated, leaving the truck and Lex Corp men surrounded by police.

Sparrow and Robin left the loading docks in favor of sunlight and outside, as well as an easier escape...

"Sparrow! Over here!"

"Boy Wonder, how did you know about the theft attempt?"

And millions more reporters yelling questions and cameras flashing.

Sparrow ducked behind Robin, hiding herself in his cape as was her habit when the press came, and Robin wondered briefly what to do...

"Look! It's Superman!" Superman descended, eyes trained on both children, his seriousness showing through his eyes.

"We're dead." Sparrow muttered.

Superman's feet lightly touched the ground and he turned, ignoring reporters and cameras as he strode towards the two heroes.

"Let' go." he said quietly.

They both happily obliged, Sparrow climbing onto his back and Robin allowing Superman to loop an arm around his waist.

"Up up and away!" Sparrow said, and everyone laughed. Even Superman chuckled slightly before taking off towards the mountain.

Dinah had assembled members of the league on standby to help if anything happened. If. That was what worried the team's trainer. It wasn't really an if, but rather, a when. When something happened. And when it did, they'd be sure to find Sparrow and Robin in the middle of it. And without Batman watching over them and both in such a grief stricken, avenging state, there was no telling what they'd do. And having report to Batman is two proteges had snuck off in the middle of the day after interrogating Flash was not something she wanted to do.

They'd sent out most superheroes who could fly to search Gotham. Had Batman been able at the moment, he'd have been furious, having so many metas in his city... And then the call came in. Battle in the parking garage of Wayne tech, shots had been fired.

The team gasped- they'd been present the entire time, waiting nervously.

"I found them- they're fine. At least, they act like it." Superman said telepathically to J'hn, who sighed with relief.

"They're alright, Clark is bringing them back now." and there was silence, complete silence in the mountain as everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"What's the big idea, uncle Clark?" Robin asked, sounding slightly annoyed. "I didn't want to make a scene with the reporters back there, but you know Bruce doesn't like metas in our city."

"I was stopping you from getting yourselves killed." Superman replied. "Now come on- we have to talk."

They walked into the hangar bay and Megann threw herself at both of them, hugging them close...

"We thought you guys were dead!" she cried.

Both siblings smiled at Megann to let her worry melt away before looking up to see the cave filled with leaguers.

"Wait- what's going on?" Robin demanded, looking from leaguer to leaguer.

"Can someone please explain what's going on?" Robin asked again, and Superman strode past him.

"We're here to discuss why you two went rogue for the past fifteen hours." he said.

"Rogue? Are you kidding? Someone tried to kill Batman! We were just patrolling our city and hunting down the man who hired the assassin."

"Why did you go to metropolis?" Superman asked, and everyone stared.

"To have a... chat... with Lex Luthor." Robin said. "He was behind the whole thing... Look, we'll explain it to Batman later."

"So you call interrogating Flash and running off after lying to Superman being completely compliant with the league code." Black Canary said.

"Hey, we aren't Leaguers yet. We can still screw up." Sparrow said defensively.

"And why didn't you interrogate the assassin?" J'hn asked.

"He probably doesn't remember anything, Sparrow fractured his skull, I think." Robin said, and everyone gasped.

"He'd just stabbed Br- Batman!" Sparrow said defensively.

"So you two went to metropolis, got Flash to spill into, fought off Lex Luthor, and saved part of Wayne Tech while I was out?"

"Dad!" both birds said in unison, running to find Batman leaning against the wall. Bruce smiled behind his cowl as both children took turns hugging him.

"Now, what's this about going rogue?" Batman asked the leaguers.

Everyone stared at Batman as thought shocked. "You-you're supposed to be in the hospital still." Wonder Woman said.

"Bruce Wayne should be in the hospital. But Batman has a job to do. Now, what did you do?" he asked, looking at his children.

"Remember the deal you refused with Lex Corp? Roger Argent, one of your workers, tried to transport the software so they could mess with and effectively get control over China, so we just stopped the invasion."

"And I broke a rib." Sparrow said, grinning feebly.

"How? Oh, the bullet's impact..." Robin said, and Bruce felt some worry well up in him. But Sparrow was acting fine right now, he'd deal with it later...

"So the league hunted you down?" Batman asked, and glowered at Superman, who blushed.

"We figured they needed help, Batman..."

"They didn't. They know what they're doing in Gotham. What have I told you about Metas in my city?"

Superman looked at the floor. "It won't happen again, Batman."

"Thank you. Essi du hanik?" (Are you two alright?) he asked in Romani.

"Shuim latcha." (I'm good.) Robin responded.

"Shuim jiv." (I'll live.) Sparrow said, and Bruce nodded, knowing this was Sparrow's was of saying she was in pain and slipping her an aspirin which she gratefully popped into her mouth and swallowed.

"So they saved China. And you're reprimanding them for it?" Batman asked, raising an eyebrow from behind his cowl.

"Without you there we didn't think it was safe for them too be on their own..." J'hn started.

"Well you thought wrong, then. When it comes to Gotham, don't question them. It's they're hometown, after all. You two- you've caused enough disorder for the day. We're going home."

"Hey, if disorder means messed up, and order means in place, then does dis just mean not? Like, not in order?" Robin asked.

"No, Rob, dis means this. Like, dis party's awesome!" Sparrow said as they headed towards the zeta tubes.

"No, that's this, not dis." Robin said.

"You're dissmart." Sparrow said.

"That's not a word, Sparrow." Batman said.

"It is in Robin speak fro what he just said."

"Hey! Dad, she's insulting me!"

"I took a bullet for you earlier today! I get to pick on you. Besides I'm your sister. It's my god given right."

The zeta tubes activated and they were gone, still arguing.

"What- what just happened?" Conner asked.

Wally shrugged. "The usual. Bats are crazy, you learn to deal with it."

Everyone silently agreed and life moved on.  
_

"Sparrow, let me take a look at those ribs." Batman ordered once they were back at the cave.

Sparrow peeled off her costume, revealing a pair of boxers that reached until just above the knees and a tank top, and went to go sit in the med bay.

"Did she really take a bullet for you?" Bruce asked, looking interested.

Robin nodded. "She jumped in from of me before I could react. I totally lost it for a second, thought I'd lost her, but she reminded me the costumes were bulletproof and I got traught and kept fighting. She was pretty asterous today."

Bruce smiled. "You both were." he said, putting his hand on Dick's shoulder.

"Both were what?" Robin said, pressing him further. Bruce never used any of Robin's made up words, but today, maybe...

Bruce sighed. "You two were both pretty asterous."

"Yippe!" Robin hugged his mentor, and Bruce grimaced in pain feeling his stitches pull, and Robin quickly pulled back.

"Bruce? Bruce, I'm sorry, I totally forgot about the stab wound..."

"It's alright, Robin. Go get changed, I'll take care of Sparrow."

Robin nodded and went to go change. Alfred had gotten back from England this afternoon, meaning dinner would be wonderful...

"How's my little bird doing?" Bruce asked, stepping into the med bay. Sparrow sat on the examination table, swinging her legs.

"Good. But I'm not so little anymore, Dad."

"No matter how big yo get, you'll always be my little Sparrow." Bruce assured her, and she smiled slightly.

"Now, let me take a look at those ribs."

Sparrow rolled up her shirt- she was wearing a sports bra anyways, had been since she was nine, and she trusted Bruce completely anyway, Bruce would never hurt her or intentionally make her uncomfortable.

Bruce winced when he saw the deep purple bruises forming, standing out in stark contrast to the pale skin.

Bruce gently had her lay on the table and ducked behind a shield whole he took an x-ray, nodding to Sparrow, who gingerly sat up.

Bruce studied the x-ray carefully, nodding. "Two broken ribs, one bruised."

"I thought they felt funny." Sparrow muttered, starting to get tired. Bruce knew from experience this was often a symptom of the injury, and gently propped her up.

"Don't sleep yet, I'm going to give you some tylenol to help with the pain, it shouldn't mess with the aspirin."

Sparrow nodded, still looking sleepy, and took the cherry children's tylenol he offered her before laying back. Bruce gently carried her upstairs and wrapped some ice packs in towels, so the freezing cold plastic wouldn't touch bare skin, and laid them on the bruises.

"I want you to try and take deep breaths every so often. I know it'll hurt, but it'll stop any complications..."

Sparrow nodded, eyes already closing. "D-daddy... don't leave me. Stay until I fall asleep."

"Not for the world, Sparrow." he assured her, gently kissing her forehead. Minutes later she was asleep. Bruce sighed. He hated to leave her, but he had to change the bandages on his own wound, and he slipped into his bedroom to find the blood from the fight still n the floor, bloody pillows and sheets where he must've fallen, bloody handprints on the cell phone...

Bruce gathered it all up and threw it away, reminding himself to get a rug cleaner in before heading to the bathroom and gingerly changing his bandages. He turned on his laptop and accessed the security cameras he had in every room except the bathrooms, since everyone always showered in the morning and got dressed in their anyways.

Besides, Bruce had gotten it down to an exact science as to when everyone took their showers anyways and programed the security cameras in their room to turn off during that time period.

He flipped to when the attack had first occurred, Dick yelling at him to moe, him obeying, the birdarang flying into the room and... oh... Sparrow's flying kick to the man's face. Yes, that was definitely his Sparrow. He smiled. Even when they were scared for his life, they'd managed to remember their training and keep their heads. Sparrow had managed the combat, and Dick had stopped him from bleeding out...

Bruce smiled again. He was proud of the individuals his children were becoming, though he'd already praised them once that week. He had a limit of one praising comment a week, since arrogance in Gotham meant certain death. Still, Bruce was happy, and he smiled before getting ready for dinner.  
_

Bruce wasn't surprised when both children crawled into bed with him that night. Nor was he surprised when he found them stealing glances at him, as though making sure he were still there in the moonlight.

"A but paranoid, you two?" he asked, eyes still closed, smiling, making them both jump.

"Hey, where do you think we learned it from?" Sparrow asked, and Bruce had to smile.

"Yeah. Now stop being so disgrateful and sleep. We're acting as your sentries for the night." Dick said.

"It's ungrateful, not disgrateful, Dick.

"Dis means no. You aren't acting grateful. So disgrateful." Dick said, snuggling under Bruce's arm.

"Now I know why your old english teacher hates me..." Sparrow muttered, making Bruce chuckle.

"Both of you, quiet and sleep. You had a big adventure today, and I'm taking away your coffee tomorrow." Bruce announced.

"No! My caffeine!" Sparrow cried, then clutched her ribs, breathing coming in sharp pants as she tried to control the pain.

"Shh...shhh..." Bruce removed his arm and Dick watched, eyes wide and feeling nervous, seeing his sister in so much pain. Bruce gently wrapped his arms around her, not too tight, but enough to be comforting as he stroked the raven hair lovingly.

"I want you to breathe for me, alright? Slow breaths, just let the pain fade... Better?" Bruce asked, once she'd stopped panting.

She nodded slowly, and Bruce gently laid her back down, and she curled against his side.

"You'll be fine, Sparrow. Just don't move too much or talk so fast like that, alright?" Bruce said this as much fir Dick's sake as Sparrow's, because the boy was clearly looking worried about his sister.

"Yeah... G'night, Daddy, thanks for letting us sleep in your room tonight..."

"Goodnight, Sparrow. Goodnight, Robin." Bruce planted a kiss on both of their foreheads, and finally, it was truly silent, but before they fell asleep, Bruce heard both children whisper, just loud enough for him to hear, "I love you."


	24. Movie Night

"Hey guys! Movie night!" Wally said, racing into the room. "What do you guys want to watch?"

"I've heard the lion king is good." Megann supplied.

"No!" Robin yelled, looking horrified. Megann stared, shocked at her friend's incredibly emotional reaction- fear, pain, grief, the emotions rolled off him.  
Robin was remembering the trauma he'd suffered after watching the lion king. Even now, he could never get over Muffasa falling to his death, just like his parents...  
"Especially not around Sparrow!" Robin said. He and Bruce had made sure she never watched the movie...

"Did someone call me?" Sparrow asked, entering the room, looking confused.

"No. We're just talking about movie night..." Artemis said, looking a Robin, confused.

"Oh sweet. Can we watch the lion king? I've always wanted to see that movie..."

Robin dragged his sister from the room, turning her around and talking to her sternly.

"How many times have I told you, no! I will not let you watch that movie!" Robin hissed.

"But, Rob, it's PG!" Sparrow said.

"I don't care, if you saw it it would traumatize you. Bruce agrees with me, you aren' supposed to watch it."

Sparrow rolled her eyes. "Fine, whatever." she didn't understand why her family was so overprotective, and while Robin had been lecturing Sparrow, Wally spoke to the team.

"Look, Robin comes from a rough past. The Lion King- I know it sounds crazy, but the death scenes are really similar to some things he's seen, as well as Sparrow. That's why he made me swear to never let Sparrow watch it. It kinda traumatized him when he did- he had nightmares for weeks."

Everyone nodded their understanding. This was just one of those things about the Bats you didn't question. Just then Sparrow and Robin entered the room again.

"Megann, no hard feelings, alright? I kinda freaked out their for a second." Robin said, blushing slightly.

"It's fine, Robin." Megann said, giving the acrobat a warm smile. She could tell the boy was genuinely sorry, and his strong emotions must have caused his rash behavior...

"Okay, whose ready for an awesome movie?" Wally asked, putting in Ghost Busters.

Robin groaned but smiled. "I've watched this with you, what, sixteen times with you, Wally?"

"Seventeen, actually." the speedster said, plunking himself down as the previews started.

"I'll make popcorn!" Megann said cheerily, flying off to do so before the movie started.

Even though it was corny, everyone laughed at all he jokes. Conner particularly enjoyed the movie, since the jokes were easy enough for a non-human to understand, and even Megann got the giggles when the stay-puff marshmallow man came on.

By the tome it was over, it was past midnight, but it was a friday, and everyone elected to stay up later.

"There is no way I can sleep after that. That movie was awesome!" Megann said, smiling. "The only movie I've seen with such a squishy villain!" and she got the giggles again.

Wally smiled, pleased his movie had gone over so well with the team. Even Conner smiled slightly, feeling a lot , more human at the moment. "I'll bring the sequel next friday!" Wally announced, and Artemis rolled her eyes, though even she had enjoyed the movie.

"So, what do we do now if we all refuse to sleep?" Sparrow asked, getting excited.

"Well, at a sleep-over with my cheerleader friends, some boys snuck over and we played spin the bottle..." Megann said.

"You what?" Conner asked, looking hurt.

"Oh, I didn't play Conner! You honestly think I would do that to you! Besides, they were all gross boys, anyways..."

"Alright, I'll play." Robin said. "But, ground rules. You have to kill someone of the opposite gender, and no kissing siblings."

"Deal." Artemis said quietly.

Sparrow grinned. "I'll get the bottle!" she announced. Before she did, though, she grabbed a magnet and slid it in the top of the bottle, so she could control the spins. She wanted to set the magnet by Artemis, so she'd have to kiss Wally.

However, the game started and Conner quickly spun the bottle, and it pointed, of course, at her. Conner looked crestfallen- he'd been hoping for Megann. Megann bit her lip as well, disappointed.

"I... I transfer my kissing duties to Megann!" Sparrow said quickly. "I mean, it isn't fair that I kiss a boy whose already got a girlfriend, is it?"

Megann smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Sparrow." she said, leaning in and kissing Conner's lips. Something like electricity jolted through her, and she smiled, surprise at the feeling showing in both her and Conner's eyes.

"Okay, my turn!" Wally announced, ruining the moment. Sparrow smiled. Now was her chance. She knew Wally and Artemis were perfect for each other, and now was her chance to hook them up...

She set the other magnet she was holding in the bowl of popcorn, then pushed the bowl to Artemis, who was next to her.

"Here, have some." she suggested.

"Thanks." Artemis said, smiling gratefully as she helped herself to a handful. Wally spun. Everyone stared, as the bottle flicked past people, past Megann, Sparrow, and pointed straight at Artemis.

"Oh no..." Wally muttered, paling.

Artemis stared. mouth hanging open. "Oh no. No way am I kissing him." she announced.

"Hey, you two agreed to play. Now, come on, get it over with." Robin said.

Both exchanging loathing looks, but Wally and Artemis leaned closer, their lips touching...

Wally's eyes flew open, surprised that this felt so- right. He looked over and saw Artemis's eyes still closed, her lips still on his. How had he not seen how cute she was earlier?

Artemis pulled back, blushing. That had felt... good. Crazy good! Her first kiss had set her on cloud nine, and she never wanted to come down.

She met Wally's eyes and knew he felt the same...

"Umm... that was really awkward for everyone but you two." Robin said. "Let's play a different game."

Kaldur nodded. "How about truth or dare?" he asked.

Everyone stared. "That us actually a reasonable suggestion." Wally said, staring.

"I go first! Robin... truth or dare?" He asked, rubbing his hands together and looking devious.

"Truth." Robin said simply, and Wally's face fell. He'd been expecting his reckless friend to pick dare so he could make him do something crazy...

"Umm...uhhh..." Wally stuttered, unsure of what truth he should ask his friend.

"Come on, Baywatch." Sparrow teased, but Wally didn't notice the teasing note in her voice. He was too busy trying to think of something humiliating to ask Robin.

"Have you ever kissed a girl?" Wally finally asked.

"Yeah." Robin said, and Wally stared. "What? Who?"

"One truth at a time Wally, one truth at a time."

"Oh, oh, my turn!" Megann said.

"Conner! Truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare." Conner said, smiling. He didn't want to look chicken, after all...

"I dare you to try the new recipe for cookies I tried." Megann said, looking eager.

Conner nodded and smiled, and as one, the team headed for the kitchen. Megann handed him a cookie- they were denser than the normal sugar cookies she made, and still warm, too- she must've taken them out of the oven during the movie sometime...

Conner chose a cookie and bit into it, chewing thoughtfully. Everyone stared, as though his reaction would decide the fate of the world.

He smiled. "They're great. Better than the other ones- you put chocolate in them, didn't you?"

Megann nodded, looking proud. One by one the team all tried a cookie and agreed.

"Now, whose turn is it?"

"Mine, I believe." Kaldur said, and they all stared. "Who will you ask, Kaldur?" Artemis said.

Kaldur smiled. "Sparrow." he said, eyes resting on the youngest member of the team. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Sparrow said, grinning.

Kaldur smiled. He'd expected the girl to say that.

"I dare you to take a shot of tabasco sauce, I've been told humans are incredibly reactive to it."

Sparrow grinned. "Fine by me." she said, heading for the fridge. She grabbed a shot glass a leaguer had left in the cave and a bottle of tabasco sauce and started to pour it in. Everyone stared.

"She'll puke if she does that." Artemis said.

Kaldur raised his eyebrows. "I do not wish to harm her. I only wanted to see the affect it has..."

"I'll be fine, Kaldur." Sparrow assured him. Robin watched, looking amused, as she put the cup to her lips.

"You sure you want to do this, Sparrow?" Conner asked.

Sparrow nodded, pulling the glass away for a moment and lifting her glass. "Bottoms up." she grinned and down the entire thing in three gulps, and the team stared. She closed her eyes- of course it burned like crazy, she felt her breathing quicken but quickly controlled that, counted to one hundred, and felt the burn of it slowly receding.

She opened her eyes and grinned. "Knew I could still do it."

"Still?" Megann asked, looking confused.

"Batman trained us to what certain poisons were like. He'd give us a small amount of it diluted, about a shot's worth. Enough so we could taste it but not enough to hurt us, and he always kept the antidote on hand incase. So we could identify certain poisons by a small taste. It's saved both our lives a few times now. Problem with the training was the poisons always tasted horrible..."

"And, now both Robin and I can eat or drink just about anything and keep it down, no matter what it tastes like. It comes in handy in foreign countries, like when we were in Peru and had to eat guinea pig..."

Everyone stared and Sparrow cackled, making them jump. Robin, in response to their reaction, cackled as well, and the team suddenly realized their littlest bird no longer simply giggled- she was growing up.

"Now, whose turn is it?"

"I believe it is Artemis's turn." Kaldur said, and Artemis nodded, smiling.

"Baywatch. Truth or dare?"

Wally gulped, shocked. He didn't want to have to ace Artemis's dare, so he spoke hesitantly.

"Truth." he said.

Artemis nodded and walked over to him, whispering quietly in his ear, "Did you like it when I kissed you?"

Wally's eyes widened, and he took a shaky breath before turning back to Artemis. His warm breath tickled her ear as he replied, "Yes."

Artemis blushed and nodded. "Okay, Baywatch is good." She announced.

"Sparrow's turn." Kaldur said.

"Kaldur, truth or dare?" Sparrow asked, a mischievous grin in her eyes.

"D-dare..." the atlantean stuttered, scared but not wanting to appear weak.

"I dare you to bathe in apple sauce."

There was a collective gasp from the group.

"Wally, could you?" Sparrow asked hopefully.

Wally nodded, smiling. Even though Sparrow annoyed him slightly, she was pretty good at coming up with dares. Wally quickly changed into kid flash and ran to the nearest Walmart.

"Hi. I need, like, thirty jars of applesauce. Would you mind if I filled up a cart, paid for it here, pushed the cart home, and then brought it back?" he asked at customer service.

The woman behind the desk, an older lady, shook her had. "No, I wouldn't mind at all."

"Thanks!" Wally called over his shoulder. He filled the cart, paid for it, and ran back home to the mountain, unloading the jars in the bathroom before rushing the cart back to the store and running back to see Megann empty the last jar of apple sauce into he tub.

"Ready Kaldur?" Megann asked, and Kaldur stepped into the room, dressed in swim trunks.

"Yes, I am." the Atlantean had a slight gleam of amusement in his eyes as he slowly stepped into the tub, feeling the odd texture of apple sauce on his skin.

"Can Atlanteans breathe apple sauce?" Robin asked, looking interested. Kaldur smiled, looking amused.

"No, Robin, they cannot. I'll just have to keep my head above water." Kaldur said, sinking to his knees in the apple sauce, until he was finally on his back, head above water, breathing.

Sparrow waited for exactly a minute, then nodded. "You're good, Kaldur. I wanted to see if you'd do it." Sparrow said, smiling. "And you did."

Kaldur chuckled at her explanation, standing and heading to the showers and hosing himself off before returning to the main room, dressed in his normal clothes.

"I believe it's Conner's turn." Kaldur said, entering. Cnner nodded. "Megann. Truth or dare?"

Megann smiled. "Dare." she said, feeling adventurous.

"I dare you to kiss me again." Conner said, and Megann smiled, stepping forward and kissing him for three seconds before stepping back, blushing. Conner blushed as well. "I guess that wasn't a very good dare." he mumbled, but he was smiling.

"My turn!" Robin yelled. He hated to be rude, but all this romance was getting annoying...

"Wally, I choose you! Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Wally grumbled, since Robin knew a ton of personal things about him, and truth would never end well for him.

"I dare you to wash your face with toliet water." Robin said, grinning.

"What! No!" Wally said, looking disgusted.

"Come on Baywatch, don't be a chicken. I took a hot sauce shot." Sparrow pointed out. "And Kaldur bathed in apple sauce."

"I'm not chicken!" Wally yelled. "But it's... it's dirty..."

"Look, it's been flushed, it's clean. Just do it." Robin said. Wally sighed, knelt down, cupped his hands- and washed his face with toliet water.

"Ewww!" Megann shrieked, flying out of the room, and Sparrow cackld. Robin was trying very hard not to cackle, and even Artemis was smiling.

"Oh, so you think that's funny, huh!?" Wally demanded, whirling to face Sparrow.

"Uh-huh." Sparrow nodded, and cackled again.

"Okay bird. It's my turn now, and I choose you. Truth or dare?" he asked, eyes burning with anger.

"Dare." Sparrow said fearlessly.

"I... I want you to..." Wally tried to think of something worse than washing your face in toliet water, but couldn't.

"Can't think of anything worse than washing your face in toliet water?" Sparrow asked, smiling again, the teasing glint in her eye. But Wally wasn't used to running on so little sleep, and being up this late had made his attitude take a serious turn.

"Go jump in a lake!" Wally yelled.

And that was how the team ended up trekking through the woods at two in the morning with flashlights, headed towards Sovereign Lake. It was really just a grubby pond, but Wally had said Lake, and Lake was in the name.

"Are you guys sure we should be doing this?" Megann whispered.

"Sure I am. I mean, the security cameras already went down so no one can see we left the cave, and I disabled our trackers..." Robin said.

"Yeah, this is just normal teenage rebellion." Wally said, smiling. Still, he couldn't wait to see Sparrow jump in the lake.

Conner stumbled again and cursed, and everyone else struggled through the brush. The team had decided it would be best to take the bioship and had landed it in a nearby parking lot, but they still had the two mile walk through the woods. Finally, they reached the lake.

"Okay, now jump in it." Wally said, grinning. The top of the lake was covered in scum and the water smelled nasty. This dare had turned out better than he thought...

Sparrow nodded, diving into the water...

They waited for one minute, then two...

"Something's wrong. Sparrow can only hold her breath for a minute." Robin said, before he dove under as well.

"Wh-what? Sparrow!" Wally yelled her name, then dove in as well. Soon the entire team was in the water. Robin came up quickly. "She's caught in an old net down there, I gave her my rebreather, she's got a few minutes of air. But we need to get her out of there."

Wally nodded. "Kadlur, you can breath under water. Go keep Sparrow company, keep her calm."

"Everyone else, come with me. We have to get her out." Robin ordered, grabbing a birdarang.

Sparrow hadn't panicked, but she wanted to. Her training was the only thing that kept her sane right now, as she'd dove under only to be entangled in this old net. She took slow, deep breaths, and suddenly felt a hand in hers. She looked over to see Kaldur with his gills working, holding her hand, Their leader had a reassuring smile on his face, and she calmed down considerably. She'd be fine. Her team would get her out. She'd be fine.

Five harrowing minutes later she surfaced, gasping for breath, some net still entangled around her but not enough to pull her under again. She was to shore, Robin flanking her, and cut herself free the rest of the way...

"Is everyone alright?" Robin asked, looking around.

"Everyone is fine, Robin." Kaldur said, smiling.

"Umm... what are those... things...?" Megann asked, pointing to the leeches that covered everyone but her.

Robin sighed. "Those- are leeches. We'll burn them off when we get back to the cave, Come on."

They would never forget the crazy looks the bus driver gave them when they boarded, Robin paying for everyone with a ten dollar bill before they took their seats. Then again, it was three am and they were in costume, covered in leeches.

They expected the cave to be deserted, like when they left, but instead found an angry Batman pacing along with a concerned looking superman.

"Where have you been?" Batman growled.

"Don't ask." Artemis growled, equally grumpy, She brushed by the bat and went to the kitchen to get a lighter, starting to burn the leeches off herself.

"Okay, someone is going to explain to me why Kid Flash was sighted a Wal-mart around midnight, why there is tabasco sauce all over Wolf, why the security cameras went down two hours ago and we came here to find you all missing, and why you come back at 3am covered in leeches." Batman ground out.

"I blame global warming." Sparrow said, brushing past him to go and grab the salt, which she started sprinkling on her own leeches. They promptly curled up and died, and Robin came over to do the same.

"I didn't know Atlanteans could get leeches." Superman remarked, and Kaldur sighed and went over to where Artemis had finished burning the leeches off herself and started burning him.

Conner sighed. "Didn't think Kryptonians could get leeches, either. Must be sucking on my human half." he muttered, going over to get some salt, and Superman smiled.

"Leeches must hate me. I feel so... excluded." Megann sighed, going over to help Wally put salt on his leeches.

"Trust me, you aren't missing anything good." Robin reassured her.

Superman used his x-ray vision to look around, and turned to Batman. "There's something in the bath tub." he informed him.

Just then, Batman peering in the bathroom. "And why is the bathtub filled with apple sauce?"

Everyone froze.

"I... uh... we aren't equipped to debrief yet, we have injuries to take care of. We had a water rescue drill..." Robin said, motioning to all the leeches.

Conner laughed. "Water rescue..." he muttered, and Robin quickly shushed him.

Batman raised his eyebrows. "Water rescue?"

"Yeah, just a drill. Decided it would help with training. We did fine."

"That was some rescue." Sparrow grinned, for free of all her leeches, and nodded to everyone. "Well, I'll see you guys later..." She yawned and stretched, grinning. Te team had set up a mind link, and Sparrow's muttered, we are never doing this again. made them all cringe.

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired too..." Wally said, and they all stampeded upstairs to bed, away from the angry bat. And that was the first of many movie nights.


	25. Ultimate Aster Tag

"Gah!" Sparrow jumped and staggered back, seeing her pursuer fast approaching, a ducked down the hallway.

"I'm going to get you!" Robin grinned and cackled.

"Not on your life, bro." Sparrow reached the stairwell of the cave and jumped onto the banister, staring at the four flights of stairs... A thirty foot drop to the ground, enough to kill her if she landed wrong...

She grinned and jumped, flipping three times in the air and landing in a perfect crouch, hands on the ground. She dove out of sight and pulled out a vent, crawling into the duct and replacing the grate before turning and starting to crawl.

Robin reached the banister and looked down. Sparrow was no where in sight. Robin gulped. There was no way his sister had done something so crazy as to jump- had she?

He jumped, struggling on the landing but managing. He shouldn't have tried to fit in five flips while in the air...

He turned around, finding a strand of raven hair in the hallway and grinning. His first lead. Sparrow smiled as she watched from the grate above. She'd dropped the hair not a moment too soon, and Robin had fallen for it...

Suddenly, without even looking at her, he whirled and jumped up, pulling out the grate.

"How did you know?" Sparrow asked, as she crawled away from him as fast as she could.

"It was too obvious- I knew you'd never leave a clue so simple. So it was obviously a diversion. Now get over here!"

"Never!" Sparrow grinned, sliding into another duct, the one above the kitchen, before kicking out the grate beneath her and landing on the island. She saw Black Canary, Batman, and Superman all staring at her with shocked expressions but ignored them, springing up from her crouch and shooting her grappling gun up into the rafters...

Batman smiled slightly, watching his daughter fly with practiced ease and flip onto the rafters. He had no idea what she was up to, but her stealth had been incredible- even he hadn't heard her coming.

Robin landed on the island next, normally perfect hair messy.

"Where?" he asked. Batman pointed towards the rafters.

"Aha!" Robin launched his own grappling gun, landing on a rafter beside hers, and she quickly jumped away.

"Traitor!" she yelled down at Batman, who simply smiled. He was going to enjoy seeing this play out.

Robin flipped forward, onto the next rafter between them, and Sparrow vaulted backwards in a perfect flip, landing in the crouching position again, eyes trained of Robin, ready.

Suddenly her brother threw a barrage of birdarangs towards her, and she was forced to move in order to jump out of the way. She tried to dodge, but the movements she was doing were too fast, and she ended up falling...

She had barely fallen ten feet before a grappling hook latched onto her boot, and she saw Robin had shot off his grappling gun and was pulling her up towards him, a victorious smirk written on his face...

"Not today." Sparrow pulled a birdarang from her own belt and moved, slicing the very wire that was pulling her to safety and heading for free fall again, whipping out her own grappling gun and catching herself, swinging up and landing on the beam behind Robin.

"Well played." Robin said, smiling.

"Touché." Sparrow replied, smiling as well.

"What are they doing?" Canary whispered to Batman. Batman just shrugged. "Let's find out."

"Hya!" Robin went at her with a flying kick, and she back flipped away, sticking her tongue out at him.

Robin threw a birdarang at her, but she simply reached out and caught it between two gloved fingers, sliding it into her utility belt.

"Give up, Sparrow. There are no more places for you to hide." Robin said, holding another birdarang at the ready.

Sparrow simply raised an eyebrow and fell back like it was a trust fall, landing safely on the couch and bouncing up, flipping twice before landing in her crouch.

Robin was surprised for a moment before he did the same, He and Sparrow both took fighting stances, ready to duke it out, when Robin threw a small ball towards her. It opened into a net and wrapped around her, trapping her.

She struggled fiercely, reaching for her birdarangs.

"Oh no you don't." Robin said, smirking as the eyes of his mask narrowed. "I've been waiting for this for a long time..."

"No..." Sparrow whispered, eyes closed, praying it wouldn't happen.

"Tag!" Robin yelled, tapping her head with his hand before racing from the room.

Sparrow's eyes flew open and she sliced the net to scraps. "So not cool, Rob!" She yelled, racing after him.

Black Canary blinked. "Tag? They're playing tag?" She asked, looking shocked.

Batman nodded. "I figured. Ultimate Aster Tag, they call it. I figure it helps them with training, and they love to play it, so why not?"

Just then Robin raced back into the room, ducking behind a potted plant and trying to hide. It nearly worked, but a bit of his hair was visible, and Sparrow grinned, grabbing the full watering can off the table and pouring it all over her brother's head.

"Hey!" Robin choked out, still coughing, as she ducked close to him.

"Tag! You're it!" Sparrow yelled, running away.

"So not asterous, Sparrow!" he yelled, taking off after her.

"Get traught, bro!" She called back, before they dodged out of earshot again.

"That's tag? More like beat down." Canary said, looking shocked.

Batman shook his head. "Just be glad they aren't playing the Mattress of Doom."

"Mattress of what?" Canary asked, but Superman stopped her with a raised hand.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." he said.

Then, there was the sound of glass shattering, followed by Sparrow's, "Robin did it!"

"Robin isn't here right now, please leave a message after the tone!" Robin yelled. He'd clamped his hand over Sparrow's mouth and was slowly working his way towards the safety of his room.

At the sudden silence, Canary looked over at Batman. "Should we be worried?"

Batman shook his head. "Now they practice stealth. Always happens after they break something." he said, smiling slightly as he headed towards the zeta tubes. Whatever the kids had broken, he didn't want to be the one to find it. Behind him he left a Black Canary and Superman, who both wondered if all bats were this crazy.


	26. It's a Bomb

Dick Grayson was in Algebra when his wrist computer vibrated. He saw the name Batman and knew it was a mission. He also knew he needed a way out of school so he could zeta to the cave.

Just then his phone beeped. It was a text from Sparrow. All it said was; _3_.

Suddenly another text came, saying, _2_. Dick rolled his eyes, sighing. The next text said _1_.

Just then the fire alarm went off. Then the next text. _Meet me by the dumpster behind the school._

Dick sighed, managing to get himself lost in the crowd of happy students shuffling outside into the chilly spring air.

He found Artemis and Sparrow already by the dumpster. "That was ingenious." Artemis said, grinning. "How did you do that?"

"A little hacking from the girl's bathroom. Now let's blow this popsicle stand." Sparrow grinned at Robin's look.

"The school is going to freak out." He said.

"We'll say we were kidnapped and dropped off by some idiot a few miles away." Sparrow said.

Dick sighed and nodded. They were already heading for the phone booth, and they weren't spotted as they quickly zetaed to the cave, running to their rooms and ditching their clothes, pulling on their costumes before running into the main room.

It'd taken them three minutes to ditch school and get to the cave, and Batman frowned at them from behind his mask.

"The mission could've waited until after school, you three."

Sparrow stared. "Why didn't you say that in the text!? hacked into the school's computers and set off the fire alarms, then we ran away! The school thinks we've been kidnapped!"

Batman rolled his eyes. "We'll talk about this later." he said.

"Where is everyone?" Artemis asked as Megann materialized and smiled at her friends.

"Hey guys..."

She saw the look Sparrow was giving Batman and realized now wasn't the best time to talk to her friend, so she instead chose to stand by Robin. Conner came next, then Kaldur emerged from upstairs, since he didn't have to attend school...

Finally, Batman got down to business. "We've been getting traces of radiation at these coordinates in the Biyalyan Dessert. Your mission is to observe and see if anything is going on. This is a simple reconnaissance mission. Understood?"

Robin nodded, but his brow creased. "Where's Wally?" he asked.

"Sick." Batman grunted, "Now, move out."

Sparrow was the first out of the room, already jumping onto the bio-ship. Rpbin was next after her, and finally they were all settled in.

"How boring is this? Just go and look at some radio-active junk." Sparrow said, sighing.

"Don't be so sure, Sparrow." Kaldur informed her. "Remember, we must cross enemy lines in order to enter biyala."

"Not again. I hated that last mission here." Robin sighed, and Sparrow gave him a questioning look.

"We lost our memories and woke up behind enemy lines." Artemis explained, and Sparrow nodded quietly, wondering if this mission might actually turn out interesting...

Megann camouflaged the bioship as they crossed over into biyala, and they all remained silent.

They left the bioship behind a large rocky outcropping, and they all exited carefully.

Kaldur nodded to everyone, pulling out the gps, as Megann established the mind link.

"We have a three mile hike to the location where the watchtower reported picking up the radioactivity." Kadlur said, and they all nodded, shouldering backpacks and heading towards the location.

It was dry, and the sun beat down on their backs, leaving them tired and thirsty. They all rationed their water, carefully saving it incase they needed some for oater, but by the time they'd reached the location, they'd gone through half their supply.

All that was visible of anything odd was a circle of red rock in the middle of the sand. Robin stared. "What the heck is that?"

Sparrow grabbed him and pulled him for cover behind a rock as suddenly, the circle opened and several Biyalan soldier came riding out on a hovercraft.

Kaldur motioned for them to follow the men, and Megann called the bio-ship so they could safely follow.

The men stopped the hovercraft and set something down before turning to speed off, and they all dropped down to investigate. It was a large column of flashing lights and wires, seemingly pointless, until Artemis saw the timer.

"It's a bomb!" she yelled, and everyone ran as it exploded.

Miles away, safe in her underground fortress, Queen Bee watched the sensors they'd set up around so she could see the explosion of her newest toy. She didn't expect to see the Young Justice team outside it, clearly in range. She chuckled at the terror on their faces as they turned to run, and then the explosion, before her view was clouded by the smoke.

She nodded to her guards. "Retrieve them." she said simply, and they nodded, before heading out to pick up the bodies.

Everyone was achieved a twenty five foot distance from the bomb by the time it exploded, and they were thrown another twenty feet by the explosion. Sparrow had been the closest, though, and ended up being thrown int some rocks, knocking her unconscious.

Everyone else blacked out for a minute or so, before quickly hurrying to regroup.

The dust was just settling and the team hid behind a rocky outcropping, waiting for the others to find hem. Robin as first, then Megann, Kaldur, Conner, and Artemis.

"Where's Sparrow?" Robin asked, looking nervous.

Megann shook her head. "I can't feel her presence, Robin. I'm sorry."

"You don't mean she's...?" Conner asked, not wanting to say dead.

Megann shook her head. "She could just be unconscious." She said, and everyone quickly brightened. "So all we need to do is find her." Robin grinned.

"I can try and track her wrist computer, if it wasn't destroyed in the explosion." Robin was already working, and The rest of the team kept their spirits up. They had hope, now.

Out of sight, forty feet away, the Biyalan soldiers found Sparrow unconscious in the ground.

"What about the others?" The guard asked through him comm.

Queen Bee smiled. "That will be sufficient. I can't wait to wear out my new toy."

Robin's face fell. "Her wrist computer is offline..." he muttered.

"Let's just start looking, then." Conner said, feeling anxious. He wanted to know where Sparrow was, now. He was normally protective, bur especially protective over Sparrow. She was the smallest, youngest, and sweetest person on the team, and Conner had begun to think of her like a younger sister.

"Wait- as much as I hate to say it, we're running out of water,and w've been discovered, probably. We should call the league." Artemis said, and Robin nodded, starting to transmit the distress signal.

"They'll be here within an hour, Now, we need to think about what is going on here. How did they discover us and set the trap with that bomb?" Robin asked.

"Maybe- maybe it wasn't a trap." Megann said. "Maybe they were testing weapons already and we just got caught in the way- that would explain the radioactivity we detected here. They're developing weapons."

"That does sound likely." Kaldur agreed.

"Who ares about the mission? We need Sparrow!" Conner said, stomping his foot.

Everyone stared at him. "We know, Con." Megann said. "But they were probably observing the bomb test site and saw us, and Sparrow was closest to the blast- there's a pretty good chance she was either killed or captured."

"Don't say that!" Conner yelled, looking angry. "She's alive! She doesn't give up! She's a Bat!" Conner's eyes were glassy with tears, and he turned and went to ran, but Robin stopped him.

"You'll die without water, Con. Sparrow would hate herself if you died to save her."

"I don't care. We can't leave her." Conner said.

"Who said we're leaving her?" Artemis said. "We can cover more ground with the bioship."

Conner grudgingly went back with them.  
_

Sparrow opened her eyes to find her head was throbbing. She was in a capsule, and she realized she was actually in the fortress. Queen Bee. She shuddered before realizing being captured was the best thing that could happen. Here, she was more likely to learn what the villain was up to.

Queen Bee smiled, seeing her toy was awake, and the capsule opened. Sparrow hesitated a fraction of a second before jumping to the floor.

Queen Bee smiled sweetly. "Hello, little bird. I've learned quite a bit about you in the hour you've been unconscious."

She'd been out for an hour, then. She gave Queen Bee the best Bat-glare she could muster. "Where are the others?" she demanded.

Queen Bee chuckled. "Feisty, aren't we? I have no idea where your stupid friends are- probably dead- I'm still trying to figure out how you survived." she said honestly.

Sparrow felt her pulse quicken. Her team, dead? Se faced the real possibility of being alone here, now.

"You monster!" she screamed, hot rage engulfing her. Artemis, Conner, Megann, Kaldur, Robin, dead... She grieved her teammates, but most of all, Robin. Her brother- after the accident, he was all she'd had left.

She flew at Queen Bee, taking the woman by surprise and punching her face.

"I hate you! I HATE you!" she screamed with such ferocity it shocked everyone.

"Guards! Defense!" Queen Bee yelled as Sparrow sank her fist into he face. Blood erupted from her perfectly formed nose, and Sparrow didn't stop, kneeing her in the stomach, punching her ribs, bringing her elbow down on her nose with a resounding crack as it broke...

She fought the guards the entire way, screaming in Romani and english, cursing and spitting, until someone managed to sedate her and she was thrown back into her capsule.

"Well well well, the little bird has a nasty bite." She said, pressing the tissue she was offered to her bloody nose and grinning. "Breaking her will be more fun than I thought."

Just then, her computer screen flicked on. Batman stared a Queen Bee, eyes narrowed behind his cowl. "What have you done to her, Queen Bee?" he asked.

"If you're referring to my new toy, we just had our first play time." Queen Bee said, smiling. "And I intend to have lots more, until she tells me what I want to know."

Batman almost growled his fierce protectiveness showing onscreen. In the ship they'd brought, Robin continued hacking the frequencies so the communication between Batman and Queen Bee could be kept open- it'd taken a great deal of hacking to get it to even work, but he wasn't giving up.

"I swear, if you hurt her, you will wish you were never born." Batman said, before Robin finally lost the connection and the communication ended.

Two Leaguers, Martian Manhunter and Batman, had arrived in response to their distress call, and they sat in the ship now.

"I'm sorry, I lost it." Robin said, looking upset.

"It's a miracle yo could even hack them at all." Batman said, but still, Robin didn't brighten. All he wanted was his sister back.

"At least we know she's alive, now." Artemis said, taking slight comfort in the fact.

"But for how long?" Conner asked bitterly, punching the wall and leaving a large dent.

"She's unconscious and in great pain. Not physical, but emotional... Her grief is... overwhelming..." Martain Manhunter said, surprised a child so young could feel so deeply.

His eyes glowed white as he tried to get more information.

"She is screaming..." he said. He saw it in a bright flash, a girl on her knees, tears coursing down her face. _"Robin!" she screamed, desperate. "ROBIN!"_

"Uncle J'hn!" Megann steadied her uncle as he staggered, catching his breath.

"She... she is crying... she was screaming for you, Robin. Such deep emotion..." Martain Manhunter informed them.

"She must think I'm dead." Robin said, shocked.

"How is she going to help us rescue her when she's so upset?" Megann asked, looking concerned.

"She's not." Artemis said, looking grim.

"You're wrong. She'll snap out of it soon enough, Until then, we need to be prepared to get her out of there." Batman said gruffly, and everyone stared. "You all need to stop feeling emotions right now, or things will go from bad to worse."

"Are you crazy!? We can't just stop feeling!" Artemis yelled, angry at the suggestion.

"He means block out emotions. They get in the way of us thinking clearly sometimes." Robin said, coming to his mentor's defense.

"Easy for you to say! You've been trained by a stone cold bat your entire life!" Conner said, angry as well.

In a flash, Robin had him pinned against the wall, a birdarang at his throat.

_"No it is not friggin easy! Queen Bee has my little sister and is torturing her! IT ISN't easy Conner, but I friggin do it because I know it's a good thing to do right now and will help me get my sister back friggin sooner!"_ Robin yelled in the clone's face, voice so heavy with emotion it seemed to threaten to choke them all. Conner just stared, surprised. Robin took him by the front of his shirt and tossed him to the side.

"Now, anyone who cannot act like a reasonable person and try their best to think rationally, get out." Robin said, voice so icy it shocked everyone. "Otherwise, swallow your emotions, shut up, and start thinking like a hero!"

Robin whirled and stalked over beside Batman, taking two breaths and turning back to Batman, expression calm as ever, as though nothing had happened. "We wait it out now, right?" he asked.

Batman nodded. "We wait until the grief has subsided and J'hn can get through to her." Batman said. "Now, we need ideas, so anyone who has one better say it."

Megann stepped forward. "Her facility has very good security, but shat if while Uncle J'hn was giving Sparrow instructions, once her grief cleared, I took on the guards telepathically and temporary messed up Queen Bee's control over them?"

Batman nodded. "Sounds good. It will better Sparrow's chances, st least. But what we really need s a distraction to keep Queen Bee busy while all of this is going on."

"I might be of some assistance." A voice from the back of the room said.

"Superman!" Robin said, looking relieved. "Boy, could we use your help."

She woke up hot- no, that was an understatement. Burning. She didn't open her eyes, afraid Queen Bee would make her do something when she saw she was awake. She needed a minute to think...

Grief, Queen Bee might've been lying, and she finally forced herself to calm down. She'd believe Robin as dead when she saw he body. Her first priority was getting out of here to see if her team needed her.

The burning on her cheek was getting unbearable, as was everything she was laying under, and she opened her eyes and sat up, finding herself on the sand...

In the middle of the afternoon, in the desert. She looked down to see her skin was already sunburned. Her cape had been taken from her, but she still had a foldable knife and a lock pick in her bra that even Batman didn't know about. Her throat felt like sandpaper and she was sweating buckets. She looked over a the laugh to see queen Bee sitting on a throne that was easily carried, with shade overhead, and servants fanning her from the heat.

She was bound with her wrists behind her back, tied to a wooden post in the sand.

"Ah, you're awake, Bird. Now, tell me everything you know about the justice league."

"Never! You honestly think I'd tell you that?" her voice was hoarse and dry, so she couldn't use the hateful tone she'd wanted, but it was just as well, since she didn't want to anger Queen Bee too much...

"We'll see if you change your mind." Queen Bee remarked drily. "You're bound to that post with rawhide. Rawhide shrinks in the heat. You will eventually tell me what you know."

"No. I'll die, and then Batman will come and kick your bee butt." Sparrow said firmly.

Queen Bee laughed. "We'll see."

The next four and a half hours were pure agony. The sun and hot sand burned her, and she grew more thirsty than ever. Queen Bee laughed at her obvious discomfort as she sipped red wine, having her guards taunt her by pouring water out on the ground around her. She'd kill for a drink...

She knew she'd become dehydrated and die soon, but finally, the sun set, and it grew to a chilly thirty five degrees. Her wrists were bleeding from where the raw hide dug into it, and her fingers were beginning to go numb. She'd never tell Queen Bee anything, though, and even if she did, she knew Queen Bee would either kill her or hand her over to the light once she'd told.

"I'm getting chilly. You'll be left out here for the night, bird. I've been more than fair in giving you chances. I bet you'll be willing to talk in the morning." With that she snapped her fingers and her guards lifted the throne, carrying her inside. Sparrow lifted her cheek from where she'd laid it on the sand in exhaustion, knowing now was her chance. She counted to 1,000, to be sure she wasn't being watched, before flexing her wrists behind her and stepping over her arms like it was a jump rope, so her bound wrists were now in front of her. Being a double jointed acrobat had it's advantages.

Next she reached into her costume, finding the pocket knife folded, and shivered as she cut at the merciless rawhide. Finally she was free, and her wrists bled slightly onto the ground. She shivered again- how on earth could it be so cold during the night?

She'd been planning this while she slept, and and slipped into the underground fortress, struggling to dodge security cameras. She was tired and dizzy, and stumbled into the main room. She saw a file on the main computer, as well as her own wrist computer sitting beside it.

Her wrist computer had locked down after Queen Bee had guessed the wring password, and she quickly grabbed it, before accessing the main file on the computer and staring. It was a plan for a weapon, and she snapped a picture of it before turning and dodging back out of the fortress, into the dessert night.

She was suddenly dizzy and staggered, barely catching herself. When had she gotten so light-headed? She knew it was the dehydration and forced herself to think. The team would be looking for her, had to be. She needed to get far away from Queen Bee and attract their attention somehow...

She ran until she staggered and collapsed, then dragged herself to her feet to walk, and finally, stumble. When she knew she was on the verge of passing out, she found the emergency flare and lighter she kept in n inside pocket and pulled them out, lighting the flare and staggering away as fast as she could, falling to her knees and hearing the familiar _woosh_ of the flare ascending and sparking and grinning. Hopefully her team would respond before Queen Bee did.

Batman was just about to out their plan into action when Artemis rushed in. "A flare just went up about six miles east! I think it's her!"

"It could be a trap..." Batman said, hardly daring to hope Sparrow had escaped for fear of his hopes being crushed.

"I'll check it out." Superman said, flying into the fight and disappearing. He used his super hearing to listen closely, and soon heard the panting down below him...

"Sparrow!" he called, landing beside her. She looked up st him, blue eyes wide in the darkness.

"Uncle Clark! Help, we have to get out of here! Queen Bee will be after me!" she rasped out, and Superman gathered the girl into his arms and flew back towards the ship.

All the while, he felt the unnatural heat coming off Sparrow. He knew he girl was feverish, her heart rate too fast to be healthy...

"Uncle Clark- Q-queen B-bee has a weapon she's testing. I... got a picture of the plans." Sparrow said, handing him her wrist computer before going limp in his arms.

Superman stared. "Hang on, little bird." he pleaded, landing in front of the ship.

He ran up the ramp to find Batman waiting, and he quickly plucked his little bird from the Kryptonian's arms.

"J'hn, get us out of here. Robin, get me the first aid kit." he growled, and everyone rushed to obey.

Sparrow moaned and tried to pull away when Batman got the ear thermometer out, but he took her temperature anyways. 102.7*, definitely not good.

"Clark, bandage her wrists." Batman ordered quietly, moving to get a fever reducer and some water. He started an IV to try and replenish lost fluids and dampened a cool cloth, putting it on her forehead.

From the front of the ship, the team watched apprehensively as Batman and Superman hunched over Sparrow's prone form.

Batman gently pulled off her boots and propped up her feet, looking again a her ashen skin and feeling worry envelope him. If she were awake, he'd be letting her sip water, but she wasn't, and he didn't want to risk her choking...

Sparrow moaned again and stirred, eyes fluttering open.

"Tati?" she whispered hoarsely, and Batman knew his knees would've gone weK with relief if he weren't already kneeling beside her.

"I'm right here, miro tikno chirriklo." (my little Sparrow) he whispered quietly, smoothing back her hair.

"Tul mandi, Tati." (Hold me, Daddy." she whispered, and Bat,an happily obliged, holding her close to him and letting her cry into his kevlar armor.

"Las dook, Tati, las dook." (It hurts, Daddy, it hurts.) she whimpered.

Batman felt the guilt at allowing his little bird to get this way envelope him. "Yui jan, miro tikno chirriklo. Jolla suv, las atch." (I know, my little Sparrow. Go to sleep, it will stop.)

Sparrow smiled slightly and let her eyelids flutter closed, murmuring, "I won..." before falling asleep.

Batman looked up, eyes meeting Robin's masked face, and he came over, sitting beside his adoptive father and gazing lovingly at his sister.

Superman went over to the team. "She'll be fine." he said, and they all sighed with relief. "She even managed to steal information from Queen Bee..."

"When can we see her?" Megann asked, looking anxious.

"When Batman says. Now, all of you, rest, you had a crazy day." Superman said, before heading to sit by J'hn, leaving an exhausted team behind them, wondering what was next.


	27. Every Sparrow Need a Robin

"Hey guys." Sparrow grinned as they all jumped. Instantly she was surrounded by her teammates, Megann hugged her, and Artemis beside her, Conner hanging back but smiling, Kaldur with him, and everyone alright. Because the littlest bird was okay.

"How did you get Batman to let you out of the med bay?" Megann asked, genuinely curious.

"I didn't. I just went all ninja on him and snuck out. Have any of you guys seen Robin?"

Kaldur nodded. "He is having a discussion with Batman."

Sparrow rolled her eyes. "Of course."

"Are you alright?" Conner asked. Everyone turned and stared, shocked it was the clone who asked this.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Con. Just some dehydration and a few bruises. Batman wants to keep me overnight for observation or whatever, but I'm fine."

"That is good to hear." Kaldur said, and everyone nodded their agreement.

"Um... can I... talk to you for a minute? In private?" Conner asked, and everyone but Sparrow gave Conner an odd look.

"Sure. Excuse us, guys." She walked away from the group with Conner, looking up at the clone expectantly.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked.

Sparrow nodded. "I'm fine, Con, really. It just looked bad when I got on the ship, I guess, but all I needed were a few bandages and some water."

Conner nodded, not sure whether or not to believe her. "I-I'm sorry we didn't come sooner, I tried to go after you, but Robin said I'd die and you'd feel awful..."

Sparrow stopped and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright. Robin was right. Even you can't take down an entire army by yourself." she said, and smiled teasingly.

Conner smiled slightly as well, before turning serious. "I was worried about you." he said. "A lot."

"Don't be, Con. I'm fine." she reassured him, and smiled again. "But thanks for worrying. Makes me feel needed."

They turned a corner and were out of the team's sight for just a moment. "Oh, when you passed out on the ship..." Conner started, and she nodded. "Don't you ever scare me like that again, kid. I mean it."

She smiled. "No you don't."

"Yes I do..." he went to playfully catch her in a bear-hug, but she danced away, still smiling. Conner took two strides forward and ruffled her hair. "I'm glad you're okay, kid." he admitted.

"So am I. Tag, you're it!" She said, jumping and touching his head before running back towards the team. Conner laughed and raced after her. There was something about the littlest bird, her friendly attitude, and the way she accepted everyone- even him, the socially awkward clone- that made her so likable. And as Conner chased her around the main room, he smiled- this little bird would always hold a special place in his heart.  
_

Sparrow waited until the team had successfully gotten so absorbed in conversation they wouldn't miss her and slipped out. Her conversation with Conner had been nice, but she still had some loose ends to tie up with Robin.

She knew where he'd expect her to be and she knew it was where she wanted to be, since she was, in truth, still rattled over the mission. She slipped over to his room, punched in the code, and crawled under Robin's bed.

She inhaled the scent of the room, eyes still closed, and smiled, feeling the soft rug under her cheek. Robin wore he same cologne her father had always worn...

_"Feisty, aren't we? I have no idea where your stupid friends are- probably dead- I'm still trying to figure out how you survived."_

_The white hot rage engulfed her. She remembered Dick's warm hug when she had her first nightmare after the accident, his characteristic smirk, all the hours he'd spent patiently teaching her the acrobatics moves their parents had taught him...All dead, finished, gone, like Robin and Dick Grayson..._

"Noooo!"

"Sparrow! Sparrow, listen to me!" she woke up in her brother's arms and saw Robin with his mask off, staring at her with concerned blue eyes.

She burst into tears.

"She told me... she told me you were dead! And I beat the friggin crap outta her and she knocked me out and I thought you were dead!" she said between sobs. "And I knew I shouldn't have believed her but she said dead and thought dead and I went crazy for an hour because I'm too weak to be a hero!" she continued sobbing into her brother's chest. "And I can't be a Sparrow if you're dead, cause every Sparrow needs a Robin!"

Robin rubbed soothing circles on her back. "You listen me me, Sparrow. Yes, you went crazy, but you're the only kid I know brave enough to beat the crap out of Queen Bee and managed to get all those raging emotions under control in one hour. If it were me, I'd have gone insane."

Sparrow sniffed, looking up at her big brother through teary eyes. "Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, really. Remember? I promised I'd never leave you, and Graysons never break a promise."

"Yeah... but I still shouldn't have listened to her!"

"Well you got out all the bad emotions and were ready to face the possibility that you were alone in that situation. You did the right thing, letting it all out and moving on. You even managed to steal intel from her in an ingenious picture. She won't even know we have the plans. Come on, miro tikno chirriklo. Stop crying. You'll dehydrate again." Sparrow laughed at his offhanded joked.

"I... I hate sleeping in the med bay." she sniffed.

"Then fall asleep here, and I'll carry you back to the med bay before Batman finds out. He had a league meeting at the last minute..."

Robin smiled, looking down to see Sparrow already asleep before lifting the delicate bird into his arms and starting towards the med bay. He honestly wasn't sure what he'd have done if Queen Bee had killed her. As far as he as concerned, as much as every Sparrow needed a Robin, every Robin needed a Sparrow.


	28. Going Out Tonight

"Do you want to go out? As in, on a date?" Barbara, or, Babs, as he'd dubbed her, asked him via face time earlier that night.

"Of course I want to go, Babs..." Dick started. Of course he did, but he'd have to get off patrol tonight, and even then, he doubted Bruce would let him skip out for a date. He was still keeping Sparrow confined to bed after the last mission, although she'd insisted she was fine, and Dick repressed the urge to sigh.

"Great, pick me up at eight." Barbara said, before smiling. "And thanks, Dick." she ended the chat, not waiting for a reply.

Dick sighed. There was no way he was telling Bruce he was going to a date tonight. For one, Bruce probably wouldn't let him go, and for two, he didn't want to get 'the talk' from Bruce again. They were just going out to dinner, for gosh sakes!

He sighed. He'd faked sick before, always finding it easy, but tonight Bruce was short-handed, unless he could convince him Sparrow was better off than he was at the moment...

"Bruce, please! I'm fine! It was only a little dehydration..." Sparrow's voice drifted upstairs and Dick smiled. Sparrow even wanted to get stuck with night patrol. Dick knew the real reason why Bruce had been keeping her confined to bed, though. He was afraid of putting his little bird in harm's way. It would be good for them to go out on patrol tonight, a good bonding experience.

Dick sighed, grabbing the onion he kept under his bed for emergencies and quietly slicing it open, putting it under his armpit and laying down for fifteen minutes. Onions, for some reason, probably the antisepsis affect, caused him, as well as Sparrow, to get a fever if you held it under your arm pit for a few minutes. As he waited for his temperature to rise, he listened.

"Don't you have homework to do? I told you to stay in bed." Bruce said, sounding genuinely concerned.

"I did my homework, Dad, and I've been sleeping two days on and off. I appreciate the rest, but I'm ready for some ACTION!" Dick heard a stomping noise and smiled, knowing his sister has punctuated the last work with a black flip.

"Scarlet Grayson. I said no, now get back up in bed." Bruce said, voice firm.

There was silence, followed by the sound of hands grasping something...

"Scarlet Grayson, get off that chandelier now." Bruce said, and Dick struggled not to chuckle. The chandelier was a place where he and Sparrow often brooded, hanging upside-down like the bats they truly were...

"No. Not until you let me come on patrol." Sparrow said, and Dick could tell by her voice she was pouting. She had good reason to, as well. Bruce was being crazy over dehydration had been moderate, as well as the wounds on her wrist and sun burn, and he'd already treated the emotional wounds at the cave...

"Scarlet, don't make me come get you." Bruce threatened.

"Yeah, right." Sparrow said, rolling her eyes from where she hung.

Dick heard a chair scrape the floor as Bruce no doubt went to stand on it, then Sparrow's distinct laughter.

"Dad... stop it! That tickles!" she gasped out, and Dick grinned, knowing she was probably fighting off a tickle attack. Bruce himself chuckled as the little acrobat's legs lost heir hold and she fell into his waiting arms.

"Can I go on patrol Daddy, please?" she asked.

"We'll see." Bruce grunted, and Dick could tell by his tone he was smiling.

Dick hated to ruin the moment, but he felt hot already and knew his temperature was hot enough to pull this off.

He hid the onion back in a plastic bag before standing, Yes, he was flushed and sweating. Perfect for what he was about to pull off...

He stood and started downstairs, being sure to do a few silent jumping jacks so he was even sweatier before he came into view.

"Hey Dad, Sparrow." he said, nodding to them both and trying to mop the sweat from his forehead with his sleeve. He puncuated his greeting by coughing soightly into his hand, being sure to act like he as trying to muffle it.

"Dick, come here for a minute. You don't look so good." Bruce said, voice taking on a fatherly tone.

"What? Dad, I'm fine." Dick made a point of swallowing like it was hard to do so, and Bruce's brow furrowed more.

"Do as I say, Dick." Bruce ordered. Dick acted reluctant but obeyed, stumbling on the last step but quickly catching himself. Bruce laid a hand on his son's forehead and frowned.

"You're sweating. Have you been to the gym at all today, Dick?"

"N-no... I didn't feel like it..." Dick admitted, which wasn't a lie. He had felt much more like face-timing Barbara than going to the gym...

Bruce frowned. "How long have you been feeling like this?" he asked.

Dick knew he meant feeling sick, but he just shrugged, so as not to lie.

Bruce frowned again. Dick always answered his questions. "Dick. How long have you been feeling like this?"

"Forever, it feels like." he said, because he had always felt like face timing Babs rather than working out.

"Go upstairs and lie down. I'll be up to se you in a few minutes." Bruce said, and Dick sighed, heading back upstairs.

As soon as he was on his bed, he smiled. Phase one finished.

He listened carefully to what Bruce said as his eyes were closed. "It doesn't look like Dick will be going on patrol tonight, it looks like I'll need Sparrow to make an appearance."

"Thanks, Dad." Sparrow said, and Dick could imagine his sister hugging Bruce now.

"No problem. Grab a nap, though. These have been a rough few days for you, I want you to be alert tonight."

"You'll wake me up when it's time?" Sparrow asked.

"Don't I always?" Bruce said, and Sparrow knew he was right.

"I won't disappoint you, Dad!" she said, clambering upstairs. Bruce chuckled slightly before heading to Dick's room.

He gently palmed open the door. "Dick?" he asked.

Dick opened his eyes and blinked slowly a few times. "Yeah, Dad?"

"I don't want you on patrol tonight."  
"What!?" he made a point of sitting up abruptly and nearly falling out of bed.

"Dad! I'm fine. It's just a little fever, is all..."

"Dick, it's flu season. Now stick this in your mouth." Bruce handed him a thermometer. Dick eyed it hatefully.

"Do I have to do it?" Bruce asked, and Dick rolled his eyes, putting it under his tongue. So far Bruce was buying the act perfectly...

The thermometer beeped and Bruce took it before Dick could read what it said.

"101.4. Congratulations. You're officially sick." Bruce said, trying to cheer up a sulky Dick. He sighed when Dick's expression refused to budge. "I'm sorry, Dick, but your health comes first. Now, I'll have Alfred bring you up some soup and I want you to rest, alright? Take two of these." Bruce handed him some tablets of tylenol.

"I'll call to check up on you, alright?"

Dick popped the pills into his mouth and nodded. "Alright. Feel better, Chum."  
Bruce rarely called him chum anymore and Dick smiled despite himself, hiding the pills beneath his tongue and swallowing.

"Thanks, Bruce." he closed his eyes and waited until Bruce's footsteps faded away before heading to the bathroom, spitting the pills in the toliet before sitting back on his bed. Phase two, done. Now all he needed to do was sneak out later. His phone beeped, and he saw t was Sparrow's text.

Y R U faking sick?  
-SG

Who says im faking?  
-DG

Me.  
-SG

Oh. U always do know. I have a date w/ babs. Cover 4 me if im out late?  
-DG

OK. U owe me, bro.  
-SG

Dick smiled with relief as he laid back against the pillow. The fever the onion had given him wasn't high or dangerous, and would slowly abate, Besides, he still felt fine, just a little hot. He couldn't wait to go out tonight.


	29. The Date

"The Red Oiser? Seriously, Dick?" Babs asked. But there was an amused glint in her eyes.

"Yes, seriously. How else would I celebrate your birthday?" Dick asked, and Babs looked shocked.

"You remembered?" she asked, as Dick nodded. "Sure did. I've had these reservations for ages, but you asking for me to take you out on a date was the perfect excuse to get you out here..."

Babs smiled. "I should've known. Robin, of all people would never forget my birthday."

"Hey, not so loud." Robin cautioned. "Order whatever you like, though, I can stay out as late as I want. I got Scarlet to cover for me."

Babs grinned. "That was sweet of her." she said. She was fond of Sparrow as well as Dick...

"Not as sweet as this." Dick placed a small velvet box on the table and opened it. A gold charm bracelet smiled out at her.

"It's beautiful..." she said, staring. "Thank you, Dick."

"I'm not finished yet." Dick said, smiling at Babs's mystified expression as he withdrew the trinket from his pocket. "Your first charm. A bat."

Babs smiled. "Of course. Thanks, Dick. It mean a lot to me."

"More than this?" Dick reached over and pecked her cheek lightly, and Babs stared, then smiled.

"Not as much as that meant, no." she admitted, as the snooty waiter brought over their food.

"The prime rib for the mister, and the New York Strip Steak for the Miss." he said, looking down his long nose at them before turning to go.

"This has been a wonderful night. Even without the gifts, it would've been wonderful." she said quietly, wanting Dick to know the gifts were nice, but their friendship- and possible relationship- meant more.

"I know. I'm just that special, aren't I?" Dick asked, and Babs laughed at his charming smile.  
"You certainly did learn from the master in charm, didn't you?" She asked, as Dick still smiled at her.

"Heck no. You, my friend, are being wooed by strictly Grayson charm." Dick said, reaching for her hand.

"Hey." Babs pulled her hand away, smirking. "I'll deal with you and your Grayson charm later. Right now, let's talk."

Dick blushed slightly and smiled. "Sure." he said, and so they talked.  
_

"I brought Master Dick his supper, Master Bruce." Alfred informed them. Sparrow listened quietly from where she was changing into her costume behind the screen in the batcave.

As a child, she'd easily changed with the boys, until she turned eight and Bruce gently started nudging her towards changing behind the screen.

"Good. Did he eat it?" Bruce asked quietly.

"Not very much I'm afraid, Master Bruce. He asked me not to disturb him as he'd probably be resting."

Bruce nodded, brow creasing slightly. "Alright... He's probably just got a bug or something. I'll check on him when I get back." Bruce said quietly.

Alfred nodded. "Of course, Master Bruce."

"Sparrow, you almost ready?" Bruce asked, not wanting to rush her but getting impatient.

"One minute, Batman." she hurriedly pulled on her brown skirt over the yellow top and black leggings, strapping on her golden utility belt and the brown cape...

She slipped out from behind the screen, grinning. "All set to go." Batman nodded, and they both started towards the Batmobile.

She sat quietly in the front seat, about to strap herself in, but Batman gave her a Batglare.

"What?" she asked.

"You're under 12. Get in the back."

Sparrow rolled her eyes and obeyed, climbing over the center console and settling in, putting on her seat belt.

"Buckled?" Batman asked.

She sighed. "Yes, Dad. You're never this protective when Dick is with us."

"That's because Dick is more experienced than you. I know you haven't been on patrol much since you got back from England, so I want to be sure I can watch you. Stick close to me." Bruce ordered as he pulled out of the Batcave.

"Yes, Dad."

"I'm serious, Sparrow- don't get cocky. I know you were a vigilante in England..."

Sparrow blushed. "How did you know that?"

"I'm Batman. I know everything. You were a decent vigilante in England. But remember- this isn't London. We're surrounded by psychopaths and criminals."

"I know." Sparrow said, studying her feet. "What about Joker?"

"We are not having this argument again, Sparrow." Batman said, grip tightening in the steering wheel.

"He's not all bad, Bruce! Remember that night, in the middle of January?" she asked.

She closed her eyes for a moment and she was there, on the cold street in the night.

Batman had been busy taking down some gang members in a fight on the next street over and so she'd decided to take down some men mugging a boy alone. Robin was sick, and the men quickly over powered her. She wasn't used to them firing off guns, and was out of her comfort zone, dancing around bullets, suddenly alone and afraid.

A thug snuck up on her from the side and threw her against the building wall and she slid down it, gasping and scared. "Let's finish her." One of them said gruffly, fingering his gun.

Suddenly trick streamers exploded around them, and the men dropped their guns. "It's Joker! Run!" they all scattered, leaving her in the snow, cold and afraid. She'd heard horror stories about the Joker, about all the things he'd done, and Batman had never let her face him...

She grabbed a gun one of the men had dropped, nestling herself in the doorframe of the abandoned warehouse, shivering and scared.

She heard the snow crunch under someone's foot and looked over, pointing the gun blindly. "Don't come any closer!" she cried.

"Relax, kid, I ain't going to hurt you..." The Joker crouched before her, looking down his pointed, white nose. She remembered him from when he'd kidnapped her as Scarlet Grayson, and held the gun in shaking hands.

Joker smiled. "You can keep that old thing, I guess. I just wanted to see what the Bat was keeping from me. He must think you're pretty special, if he wants to keep me away."

"L-leave me alone..." she said through chattering teeth, tears pooling in her eyes.

"Hey- don't cry. I may be insane, but I don't like to see kids cry. I like laughs." he pulled a rubber duck from his pocket and set it beside her. She stared at it, shaking.

"It isn't booby trapped, kid." Joker promised, and she reached out with a shaking hand and took it from him, seeing it was nothing more than an ordinary duck and smiling.

"There we go- now, before he Bat plants any convoluted stories in your mind, let me tell you- I'm a cat- he's the mouse- we just try to out fox one another. I'm brilliantly insane, he's brilliantly brilliant. I want to make the dude laugh at the irony of things. Like me saving his sidekick's life right now. It's not anyone else I want. Just was to share the laughs with Batman." The Joker pulled off his purple coat and gently draped it around her shoulders.

"I gotta go. Your Bat would kill me if he saw me here." he said, before leaving in the snow.

"Th-thank you. For helping me. You aren't that crazy." she whispered.

"Thanks, kid." Joker smiled before running off.

Less than a minute later Batman raced over.

"Sparrow!" he yelled.

"Dad!" and then she was in Bruce's arms, carried to the Bat mobile, still unconsciously gripping the Joker's coat...

And since that day an odd relationship had sprung up between Sparrow and the Joker. It had been the reason she was sent away to boarding school in the first place- Bruce had grown tired of her arguments that the Joker could be saved and thought she endangered herself by believing such things.

"That was one time, Sparrow. He is still incredibly unpredictable and dangerous. Besides, he's locked up in Arkham."

Sparrow sighed. It was going to be a long night.  
-"This is a Robbery!" Babs dropped her fork and stared, as did Dick, and everyone stared at the man with the gun. Dick mentally sighed. Batman would be here any minute and he'd see him out with Babs...

"Is Batman going to come?" Babs asked, looking at him. "Yeah. And he'll see me and realize I faked being sick to go out with you..."

Just then Sparrow crashed through the window, landing in a perfect crouch among all the shattered glass.

"Freeze." Sparrow threw a birdarang that knocked the gun from the man's hand and stepped forward.

Suddenly she caught sight of Dick and froze for a split second. The would be burglar saw his chance, running forward and punching her...

Sparrow staggered back, ducking as he pulled out a knife. She jumped back, onto one table, then the next, and Dick could imagine Batman entering at any moment... He pulled a hundred from his pocket and left it on the table, grabbing Babs's hand and staggering through the kitchen and out the back door into the chilly spring night.

"What about Sparrow?" Babs asked. "She'll be fine. Batman will be in any minute. I'm more worried about you."

"Since when did you get so attached?" Babs asked, secretly flattered, and even in the darkness, she could see Dick blush. True, he'd been a lot more... interested... in Babs since he'd turned fourteen, but he'd been too busy with Sparrow and the team to realize it until he'd seen it was almost Babs's birthday...

"Babs... I... I really like you..." Dick said. They were almost to Babs's house, and he really needed to say it...

"And... and I don't know how to say it any other way but this..." he leaned forward and kissed her, not on the cheek this time, but on the lips. Suddenly every other worry fell from his mind and his heart hammered in his chest...

He pulled back, not wanting to push it too far, and he looked up to see Babs smiling. She leaned forward and they kissed again, longer this time, before Dick gently took Babs's hand and they walked towards her house, him dropping her off dreamily...

"What happened?" Batman growled at Sparrow as she held a piece of gauze to her bloody nose and Commissioner Gordon cleaned up the mess.

"I... nothing..." Sparrow said, looking at the floor. She'd frozen for a minute when she saw Dick and Babs, resulting in the bloody nose she now had and all Batman's questions.

"Something happened in there, and I want to know what." Batman said.

"I... I just saw this kid I knew in there and kinda froze up." Sparrow said. It wasn't a lie- she knew Dick, and he was a kid...

"Don't. If that were anyone besides some smalltime thug you'd be dead."

"Hey. I was the one who nailed them." Sparrow pointed out. "Where were you?"

"Up on the roof, watching you charge into a situation foolishly."

Sparrow gave him a hurt look. "I'm trying, okay? It's been awhile." she said quietly, and Batman nodded. "We'll talk about this later." he assured her. "Now come on." with a sweep of his cape she was hidden and clutched tightly up against his side, and they both disappeared into the night.

They reached the first rooftop and Batman set her down, brushing her hair from her face. "I don't want to see you get hurt anymore." he said quietly, planting a kiss on her head. "Now I don't want you running off again when we get a report on the radio. Have you ever done that before?"

Sparrow nodded. "All the time with the team. We just sorta run off and fight..."

Batman sighed. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. Now, there's a mugging to your left. Flank me." he ordered, jumping off he building. Sparrow grinned and jumped with him, swinging down and grinning...

The rest of the night was uneventful, with only a few routine muggings and attempted robberies. By the time Sparrow got back at one in the morning with Bruce, she was exhausted, and remembered her promise to Dick.

She sighed with relief when she changed behind the screen, sliding into more comfortable clothes before texting Dick quickly.

R U home yet?  
-SG

Yeah, I'm home. thnx 4 covering 4 me the restaraunt. Did U get hurt?  
-DG  
No. Freaked the B-man out though, he was a little shocked I just jumped off the roof into the thick of it.  
-SG

I have 2 get my fever back up. Is Bruce going 2 check on me?  
-DG

Yeah, he just went upstairs.  
-SG

Great. I'm all sweaty from running back here. TTYL, in 5.  
-DG

Scarlet sighed and flipped her phone shut. Covering for Dick at the restaurant and her normal patrol with Bruce had left her exhausted, and she slipped up to her room to catch six hours of sleep before she'd have to get up for school.  
_

Bruce slipped upstairs to check on Dick, finding the boy asleep on his bed, covers pulled over him, eyes closed. He frowned as he felt the boy's forehead. He was definitely warm, and he was sweating... He definitely wasn't going to school tomorrow, Bruce decided, before gently kissing the sweaty forehead and turning to go.  
_

Dick felt slightly guilty when his adoptive father kissed is forehead- he was misleading Bruce, but Babs... heck, he wasn't sure of anything himself. Why worry Bruce with his son going into a relationship?

He felt even more guilty when he woke up around noon. Had his act really been that convincing? He cursed his acting skills before getting to his feet and heading downstairs. He knew Scarlet would bring home the school work he missed, as per Bruce's orders, and ate the soup Alfred gave him, zoning out while thinking about Babs...

He wasn't sure how Sparrow's patrol had gone aside from the restaurant, but it was clear both him and his sister had had an interesting night.  
-


	30. Joker's Game

Sparrow rubbed her eyes and tried to concentrate on the homework before her at the table. She knew she was so exhausted it'd never get down, and set her head down on her books, resolving only to rest her eyes...

Conner entered the kitchen, seeing the light was on a curious as to who was in here this late. He smiled when he saw Sparrow, head on her books, fast asleep, before his brow creased. He wondered what to do. She was obviously asleep, she looked incredibly cute- incredibly small, curled up like that, and Conner had no idea what to do...

He sat down from her across the table, resolving to watch over her until she woke up, however long it took. He took his self-assigned duty seriously and watched her unwavering, smiling again when he watched her slow breathing and closed eyes. She was just a kid, a cute kid, too...

Wally wandered into the kitchen, smacking his lips at the thought of some food. His super fast metabolism was kicking in, and even if it was past midnight on a Wednesday, he was starving...

He was surprised to see Sparrow curled up on her chair, face on her book, fast asleep. The kid looked cute and... vulnerable... Bats were never vulnerable in front of others, normally, which was what made Sparrow's sleeping out here odd.

Wally was about to carry her off to her room when he noticed Conner sitting across from her, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Hey Supey. What're you doing?" Wally asked.

"Guarding." Conner said seriously.

"Guarding what?" Wally asked, confused.

"Guarding Sparrow. She fell asleep out here and I didn't want to leave her alone, but I didn't know what to do with her, and she looks vulnerable, so I'm guarding."

Wally nodded. "I see..." sometimes he forgot how inexperienced Conner was with social situations.

"You know,we could carry her to her room and put her on her bed." Wally suggested.

Conner shook his head. "We might wake her up in the process. I think guarding her is best here."

Wally realized there was no way to change the clone's mind and sighed, grabbing a candy bar from the cupboard and sitting down across from Conner.

The clone gave him a questioning look, and Wally sighed. "You don't expect me to leave you to guard her alone, do you?" he asked, and Conner smiled, settling into a comfortable silence with him.

"Hey, what's going on?" Artemis rubbed her eyes, looking slightly grumpy as she entered, but face softening when she saw Sparrow asleep.

"We're guarding Sparrow. Supey thought she looked vulnerable." Wally explained, and Artemis yawned before coming over to join the two.

"I sensed we were all relaxing out here?" Megann asked shyly, peering into the room. She was wearing a pair of blue pajamas, looking slightly excited. "Mind if I join?"

"Not at all. Supey here thought we should keep sentry duty over Sparrow." Wally said, and Megann smiled. "That was sweet of him..." Super Boy blushed as his girlfriend took a seat beside him.

Kaldur was last to enter, looking amused to see his team all seated around a sleeping Sparrow and taking the seat next to Wally. It was the day after Robin's little stunt with Babs, and Bruce naively thought the boy was too "sick" to come to the mountain, so his plan had backfired slightly.

"Are you sure she's up for this?" Superman asked Batman quietly as they zetaed into the mountain. "The Joker s a phsyco- she's too young to go against him."

Batman sighed. "She thinks he can be redeemed. There's no hope for the Joker, of all people. She needs to see that, and with Robin just getting over being sick I need all the help I can get." Batman said.

He punched in the code to Sparrow's room, planning on carrying her back to the batcave and wake her with the news, but was surprised to find an empty bed.

"Clark..." he said, his tone in itself a sign the Dark Knight was getting worried.

"Bruce, you should see this." Clark chuckled as he stood in the kitchen. Bruce peered inside and smiled slightly beneath his cowl as well. There at the table, all asleep, was the entire team, minus Robin, of course.

Artemis had fallen asleep and was leaning on Megann, who had her head on Conner's shoulder. Conner had his head resting on the table, Wally was leaning on Kaldur, both asleep, and Sparrow had her face planted on her book, eyes closed as well.

"How do you think it happened?" Superman asked. "I mean, I know one kid asleep at the table isn't odd, but the entire team?"

"I have a feeling Conner had something to do with it." Batman saidm and they watched the security footage over.

Conner's expression at seeing Sparrow asleep was almost comical, it was clear he had no idea what to do, and there was a struggle written on his face before he finally decided what to do, settling down to guard Sparrow. They watched the whole thing play out before Batman chuckled. "Guarding her. He certainly is your kid, boyscout." Batman said, and Superman blushed slightly as Batman silently took Sparrow from the room and headed back towards the cave.  
_

"D-Dad?" Sparrow asked quietly, rubbing her eyes as she sat up. Bruce had taken off her mask, and she looked around, blue eyes bleary from sleep.

"You're in the batcave. I needed you here." Batman explained, not looking up from the computer.

"W-what for?" Sparrow jumped to her feet and strode over, trying desperately to look more awake but failing miserably.

"Go get some hot cocoa first, Alfred made it." Bruce said, smiling slightly beneath his cowl.

Sparrow nodded, first heading to the bathroom they had in the cave and splashing water on her face before sipping the hot, rich liquid gratefully.

"Joker busted out of Arkham. Since you think he can be saved, I want you to see what he's like."

Sparrow frowned. Something was definitely up here.

"You just want me to give up on him, don't you?" Sparrow asked, and Batman sighed. "Truthfully, yes. You trust him too much. That last incident he could've killed you..."

"But he didn't. Because he still has a shred of sanity left in him." Sparrow said.

Batman sighed. "We'll see about that. I'll admit, he is rather... fond if you, but that doesn't mean you're anything more than a pawn in his insane game."

They both got into the bat mobile and settled into silence, wondering what their next move would be.

"What do you think he's after?" Sparrow asked quietly, and Batman raised an eyebrow at her. "The same thing he always is. My attention."  
_

In an old warehouse, the Joker meticulously played with his game he'd set up. All the pieces danced around a little game board he'd made out of Gotham. He'd fashioned the pieces out of wood himself, and smiled at them all. Him, of course, the lovely clown, and the two birds. He wanted to captivate the Bat of course, but there was more than one way to do it...

He fingered the little yellow bird he'd tenderly spent the most time carving. A Sparrow, a small but clever, aggressive bird. The Robin was nice, too, of course, but he'd grown bored of it. Besides it was clear the Sparrow held the key to the Bat's heart, anyways. He held the Sparrow up to the light, inspecting it like a jewel, before grinning.

"Perfect, perfect..." he set the Sparrow down beside him, smiling. "You may not know it, birdie, but you're the key to the cage that holds the bat. You're the catalyst!" he sang, clapping his hands giddily before grabbing the knife he'd used to whittle the pieces and slicing into his palm.

He frowned, feeling the pain and watching the red blood run down his palm. Such a waste of color... He traced his finger in the blood, drawing a smiley face on the wall and grinning. Everything would be happy soon...  
_

"A toy store. He broke into here?" Sparrow asked, looking slightly surprised Batman nodded as they cleared the police perimeter.

"First place he went, our first lead. Stay close to me."

Everything seemed undisturbed, until a baby alive doll walked past them.

"Batman..." Sparrow started, and Batman nodded. "He took some toys out, too."

"I hate dolls..." Sparrow muttered, sighing. She really did. They were annoying and pointless to play with. She and Robin had found creative ways to destroy them over the years...

"They creep me out." Batman had already turned down the next aisle, and she moved to keep up with him when the doll got in her way.

"Stupid doll..." she muttered, kicking it. The bomb Joker had cleverly hidden in its diaper detonated, and she went flying.

"Sparrow!" Batman yelled, looking around. The doll had dismembered itself, and suddenly green vapor poured from the parts...

"Sparrow! Look out!" Batman was about to yell it was Joker venom when he heard her first crazed laugh.

"Dad! Dad, help!" Sparrow choked out between fits of laughter, the drug was assaulting her nervous-system now, making her laugh until it eventually shut her body down...

"Sparrow!" Bruce raced back into the aisle and found Joker's goons waiting for him, the crazed laughter of his daughter fading.

"D-dad! Help me! Please! Dad!" she screamed, before the laughter took over and she couldn't speak.

"I'm coming, Sparrow!" Batman kicked the one goon in the face, grabbing a syringe of antidote from the Joker venom from his belt and injecting himself, struggling to find her through the green mist.

And then the laughter died all at once. Tires squealed, and Batman cursed silently, feeling fear and rage well up in him all at once. She was gone.


	31. Joker's Game, Part 2; Winning

Sparrow sobbed quietly, her own laughter echoing in her ears. Joker's goons had thrown her into the back of the truck, but the laughs still echoed on her frame, lungs spazzing out and making it impossible to breathe. She couldn't get air, her stomach and chest were on fire, and one word escaped from her blue lips before she passed out; "Dad..."  
_

Robin had finally convinced Bruce he was over whatever had been ailing him, which was, of course, nothing. He strode happily into mount Justice- he and Bruce had both agreed Sparrow needed to see the Joker was beyond help- and he wondered how it was going.

Just then his communicator buzzed.

"Robin, this is Batman. Something went wrong, and I need you at the toy store near farrow street, now." to anyone else, the Bat would sound as intimidating as ever, but to Robin, he detected the distress in his father's voice.

"Sparrow? How is she?" he asked.

"Captured. I need you Robin, now." Batman said, and Robin dropped his communicator in shock. Sparrow captured by the Joker? No, no no no no no...

He ran to the zeta tubes, headed towards the Farrow Street toy store.  
_

Sparrow's ankles were tied together, and she was hung upside down from the ceiling. The Joker smiled, tracing a ghastly white finger down her cheek where a tear had fallen.

"Leave us." he ordered, and his goons quickly obeyed.

Joker smiled, seeing her chest was still vibrating with silent laughter, before injecting her with the antidote for his Joker Venom.

"You've been crying, little bird." he whispered. "I hate crying."

Sparrow whimpered and her eyes flew open. She came face to face with the Joker and nearly screamed.

"Hello, birdie." the Joker grinned, But this time, his voice was different than she remembered. Cold, ice cold... A knife glinted in his hand, and Sparrow laughed. The laughter didn't reach her eyes, though. Inside she was terrified, but she thought, since the Joker liked laughter, that her laughing might distract him from using the knife...

Instead his expression darkened to one of anger. "So you think I'm funny, eh?" he asked. "Think again!" he slashed his knife across her arm and her laughter died, fear taking it's place. The Joker was insane, normal logic wouldn't work here...

"I like you, kid. You made Batman a happy guy." Joker said, his voice sticky sweet. "I watched you, saw you turn him from a bitter bat into a guy who smiled once in a while- _watched you do the one thing I can't_!" He punctuated his last word with a cut across her other arm, voice rising as he yelled. Then, suddenly his voice was sweet again, eyes serene. "And I realized, I can't let her live to tell the tale of making the bat laugh! I can't let her show me up! So, I'm afraid you'll have to die. But we'll have fun doing it." the Joker said, smiling his pearly white teeth.

Yes, she thought, the Joker certainly was insane. Where did she go from here? What did she say? One wrong move and the unstable clown could slit her throat...

"If you kill me, Batman will hate you forever. He won't listen to your jokes or ever laugh. He'll be a bitter Bat for the rest of his life." Sparrow said, using logic again.

"Better that than you showing me up by making him laugh!" the Joker cried, crazed with rage now. He cut the ropes that held her and she fell to a heap on the ground, scrambling to her feet quickly.

The Joker smiled. "Surprise!" he yelled, and streamers wrapped themselves around her.

She struggled fruitlessly, and the Joker grabbed her and dragged her forward to a bucket of ice water.

"Now, tell me who Batman is." he said, looking expectant.

"Luke Skywalker." Sparrow said, trying to buy herself sometime.

The Joker grinned. "Nice joke. But not the right answer." he shoved her head under the water for two minutes. Her lungs burned, and eventually her reflexes forced her to try and breathe. Her lungs filled with water...

The Joker pulled her up and she choked on the water, gasping and sputtering.

"Next time it's three minutes." The Joker sang, still smiling like the psychopath he was. "Now, who is Batman?"

Sparrow thought quickly. She couldn't lie, the Joker was liable to punish her further when he found out...

"No more! Please, no more!" she pleaded, tears sliding down her face. The sensation of burning lungs and choking haunted her...

"Who!?" the Joker demanded.

"I-I'll never tell..." Sparrow choked out, though it was obvious she was afraid.

The Joker slammed her head in the bucket again, grinning as she thrashed then eventually grew still, unconscious. Joker threw her limp body to the side like a rag doll, starting for the door.

Before he left, he turned to the unconscious bird that was on the floor, demented smile showing. "This is only the first game I intend to play, little bird." he said, laughing like a maniac as he left.  
_

"She got hit by the Joker Venom?" Robin asked, fear showing in his eyes. Out of all the nasty toxins he'd faced, Joker Venom was the second worst. Fear Gas was by far the first, But Joker Venom was still awful.

Batman nodded, and suddenly a video flicked onto the bat computer's monitor.

_"Now, tell me who Batman is." the Joker said, smiling benignly._

_"Luke Skywalker." Sparrow said, rolling her eyes._

_"Nice joke. But not the right answer." The Joker said, eyes going cold as he forced her head under water. She held her breath for as long as she could, but eventually started to thrash and struggle for air._ Batman and Robin watched, horrified but unable to turn their eyes away, until finally, the Joker let her up.

_"Next time it's three minutes." the Joker said, voice stone cold._

_She choked and sputtered for a moment, finally getting some breath back. "No more! Please, no more..." She pleaded, tears rolling down her face._

_"Who!?" the Joker screamed._

_"I'll never tell..." her voice came out as barely a whisper, and Joker's brow furrowed as he shoved her under again until she passed out._

Batman watched his youngest writhe onscreen, desperate to get air but unable too, and felt tears pooling in his eyes. Seeing her so scared, so terrified...

_The Joker tossed her limp body aside, grinning at the camera. "This is only the first game I intend to play, little bird."_ his laughter echoed in their ears long after the screen went black.

"We need to find her!" Robin yelled, frantic.

"Robin!" Batman barked, placing his hands on his son's shoulders. "I know you're afraid for her, but panicking won't help. I need you to get all the clues we gathered and spread them out in the table."

Robin nodded, wiping his eyes hurriedly before rushing to do all he was told. They had very little evidence. Some hairs, a bit of dirt, and Sparrow's utility belt, which must've fallen off in he struggle...

Batman sighed, taking a minute to compose himself. His little bird needed him now.  
"Robin, run a complete chemical analysis on the soil. I'll do a DNA test on the hair." he ordered, and Robin nodded, hurrying to obey. Batman only hoped there was some cue in the soil, because knowing about the goon's identity wouldn't help them as to finding Sparrow's location.

"Hang in there, Sparrow. We're going to find you." Batman whispered.  
_

"Tell me." the Joker ordered, grabbing a hammer and holding it above her hand.

"No." Sparrow muttered hoarsely.

The Joker brought the hammer back before slamming it down on her fingers, each one in turn, slamming it down.

She felt the burning pain but refused to speak. All the nerve endings were in her finger nails, and each one exploded in agony...

"Ready to tell?"

"No..."

And the hammer came falling down on each finger twice this time, pain exploding... Sparrow couldn't help it. It was too much pain, and she puked all over her hands and the table, feeling bile burn in the back of her throat...

"Is the birdie sick?" Joker asked, as she retched quietly. He slammed the hammer down once more. "You disgust me." he muttered, before he left.

She curled up on the floor in the corner after she finished spewing her guts on the able, crying and cradling her bruised fingers. All of them would have purple, bruised fingernails, they'd probably fall off...

Thinking of the pain only made her cry harder, and she cad,ed her hands, wondering what had ever made her think the Joker could be redeemed. He'd used her, just like he used everyone else. Batman would come soon, she prayed. He had to.  
She was about to drift off into a nightmare laden sleep when suddenly the door burst open.

"I've given you tons of chances, bird. I've decided it's too late for you..." He forced her in front of him, and she could barely hop along with his pace, so tightly were her wrists and ankles bound.

"So I've decided to end the party."

He concluded, shoving her into the scaffolding of a metal coffin. She stared down, seeing flames, and realized they were above a huge furnace that had been used to heat the building as Joker shut the door.

"Bye bye, birdie." he waved and the chain clinked as the coffin scaffolding began lowering her down, towards the roaring inferno below.  
_

"Batman, there's high amounts of the liquid butane in the soil that fell off the thug's boots..." Robin said, and Batman nodded, looking thoughtful.

"Butane... butane lighters... the old lighter factory! Come on, Robin!" he said, rushing to the bat mobile.

Hang on, Sparrow. Batman thought. I'm coming.  
_

Sparrow pulled her lock pick from within her bra, getting to work on the lock. Zit would've been an easy pick, normally, but with every move of her finger tips sending white hot agony up her arms, it was incredibly hard.

Finally, though, there was the satisfying clang as the lock fell into the flames below, and she jumped out of the skeletal coffin frame, climbing onto the top of it, up to the chain, and beginning to climb.

"Kill her!" Joker cried, and his goins pulled guns, just in time for a large, angry Batman to come crashing through a window.

He took out the man who had been cranking the coffin down towards the flames first, turning to Joker next. Robin moved to take out the remaining goons, and Batman flew at the Joker, all the rage of an angry father within him.

The Joker turned to run, but Batman easily caught him up in a net, grabbing him by his shirt collar. "You tried to kill my daughter and expected to live?" he asked, voice cold.

"Let me, Batman." Robin said, coming to stand beside the Joker, who was looking paler than usual.

"Don't kill him, Robin." Batman ordered. "We don't want to waste possible murder allegations on killing him." he snarled, swinging out over the inferno to Sparrow.

The girl looked at him with wide, pain-filled eyes, the terror clearly visible through the way she held herself.

"Tati's here now. It'll be alright..." The girl wrapped his arms around him and broke down sobbing, and Batman held her tight, murmuring soothing words in Romani before she finally drifted off to sleep.

He swung back over to the regular floor- Robin had already called Commissioner Gordon with the Joker's whereabouts, and they left the forsaken old factory behind.

Bruce, since he'd removed his cowl, tended to her wounds carefully in the cave, bandaging the scrapes, cuts, bruises and burns she'd managed to get, as well as her fingers. He'd noticed the vomit on her clothes and felt a pang run though him-had his baby really been in that much pain?

"Stop! Please stop!" she cried out in her sleep, and Bruce knew it was true.

"Relax, Sparrow, relax..." he gently woke her from the nightmare.

She gave him a look, and he quickly grabbed the trash can and rubbed her back soothingly as she puked again, finally finishing retching and letting her eyes flutter closed, sweat trickling down her face.

Bruce wordlessly picked her up and carried her out of the room, bridal style, to where the stench of vomit wasn't so strong. He wiped her face with a wet cloth.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

"I'm sorry I threw up." she said, looking at him with those baby blues...

"No need to apologize. It wasn't you're fault. You were scared. How do you feel?"

"Awful. He tried to drown me, Tati..." she muttered, tears pooling in her eyes. "And he kept hitting me with a hammer on the fingernails cause of the nerve endings..." and the entire story of the terrifying ordeal came pouring out, leaving Bruce both shocked and enraged at the Joker.

"It's over now, Sparrow, it's over." he soothed, carrying her back to a clean room and starting an IV to prevent dehydration.

"I know, but I keep thinking it isn't... Every time I close my eyes I see him." Sparrow said, meaning the Joker. "How could I have been so stupid, Tati? Thinking he could be redeemed... he played me like a card the entire time!"

"Shh, shh..." Bruce soothed, brushing the raven hair from her face. "You were young when you first met him, and he acted more... sane. He only wanted to manipulate you, though. You thought he was redeemable because you, my little bird, always see the best in people. That's an admirable trait. Even if it did almost get you killed."

Sparrow smiled slightly. "Yeah, I guess..." she looked down to see her fingernails already turning purple and sighed. "Looks like I'll have to paint them so the bruises don't show." she said, and sighed, before brightening slightly. "Could you do it, Tati? So I don't have to try and hold the paint brush..." she said, motioning to her bruised fingers.

Bruce looked wary. "How do you paint nails?"

"Just like anything else. I have some blue nail polish in my bathroom..."

Bruce went upstairs to find the electric blue polish before heading back to the cave.

"Alright, now what?"

"Now you just open the bottle and paint, Tati." Sparrow said, looking slightly amused. Bruce obeyed, finding the little paintbrush covered in blue polish and starting to paint. Sparrow giggled at his awkwardness, smiling, and by the time Bruce was done, the nails looked halfway decent.

"Thanks, Tati." she leaned over and kissed his cheek before promptly falling asleep. Bruce smiled. While they certainly hadn't gotten over the fear the Joker had struck into Sparrow's heart, they were making progress.


	32. Water Training

Sparrow found it easy to return to mount justice after her ordeal with the Joker. Her friends asked mildly where she'd been, and she just shrugged, sitting down and feeling at home. Until Canary announced that day was water training.  
She changed into her swim suit, slight nervous... She hadn't been in the water sine Joker had almost drown her, minus showering, of course...

Only Robin noticed her tenseness in the water, and smiled at her. He mouthed the word relax, and she quietly obeyed...

They Wally dunked her. The speedster had only meant it as a joke, and the team knew nothing of Sparrow's last few days. But when Sparrow felt herself being held under water, she lost it.

_Burning lungs begging for air, crazed laughter echoing in her ears, water filling her lungs as she choked, barely remaining conscious..._

She clawed frantically a Wally's leg, forgetting her friend would let her up before she ran out of air. Wally was shocked at the ferocity of her attack and let go, surprised, and Sparrow bobbed to the surface, sheer terror written on her face as she clawed her way out of the pool and ran...

Wally stared at his leg, which was now bleeding, shocked.

"Get him to the med bay." Canary ordered, and everyone bailed out of the pool, following Wally.

"Robin, do you have any idea what's up with Sparrow?" Canary asked as she bandaged Wally's leg. Wally was looking throughly confused. All he'd wanted to do was mess around and make Sparrow laugh- she'd seemed upset in the pool, he'd wanted her to ease up...

Robin sighed. "A few days ago she was captured by the Joker..."

Wally's eyes widened. "You mean the Phsyco?"

Robin nodded. "We got to her in time, but the Joker sent us this video..." he pulled it up on his wrist computer, and the team watched the torture session in horror.

Finally, it ended, and Wally stared. "Rob, I'm so sorry, I didn't know..." Wally said, feeling like the biggest jerk in the world.

Robin sighed. "It wasn't your fault, Wally. Listen, I have to go calm her down, she's probably under my bed..."

"Under your bed?" Conner asked, looking surprised.

"It's a long story. I have to go." he stood and left, feeling anxious about what state he'd find his sister in.

Black Canary sighed. "I have to contact Batman about this, He never informed the league..." she said, standing and leaving the team alone.

"That's so... awful..." Megann stated, looking upset.

Conner nodded. "If only I could get my hands on that creep..."

"That still wouldn't help Sparrow's fear of water any." Artemis pointed out.

"Hey, maybe we could go to a water park or something to get her to like water again..." Wally suggested, already eager to help his friend.

"I have a much better idea, my friends." Kaldur said, smiling.  
_

Black Canary had zetaed to the Watchtower, and she stared Batman down, now. "I can't believe you didn't inform the the league." she said, eyes narrowed. She'd barged into a meeting just to see the Bat.

"Tell the league about what?" Batman asked in his normal monotone.

"That Sparrow had been captured and tortured!" she yelled, slamming her hands down on the table.

"Sparrow's been captured? By who?" Superman demanded looking apprehensive.

"Sparrow was captured. It was the Joker, but Robin and I rescued her." Batman said easily. "I didn't inform the league because it was strictly Gotham business, and I didn't want her to receive any special treatment."

"How badly was she tortured?" Wonder Woman asked, concerned.

"Enough to leave some scars, but she'll recover. It could've been much worse." he said.

"That's a lie." Canary snarled. "Show them them torture video Robin showed me."

Batman sighed but obeyed, and the league members gaped at what the little bird had gone through.

"It still could've been much worse. You've seen what he's done to Robin before." Batman said.

"Yeah, well today was _water training_ , Bruce." Canary said, calling him by his real name. "And Wally messed around and dunked her and she had a panic attack. She attacked him and took off running, and Robin had to go calm her down."

"I know this seems beside the point, but is Wally alright?" Flash asked, his voice showing slight concern.

"He's fine. Just feels like a jerk after what he did to Sparrow. Now why didn't you ell the league? Canary asked.

Batman sighed. "Because, this was Gotham business, and I know she'll get over it. Give her time with the team. They've all bonded, I'm sure they'll help her..."

"So you want the team to fix her, to do your job?" Canary asked.

At the thought she was implying, Batman stood. "There is only so much I can do in this case, as her mentor and father. Give the team two hours with her and she'll be fine, I guarantee it." he said.

"If this problem is that serious, than maybe Sparrow should take a break from the hero scene for awhile." Superman suggested. "Give her time to get over this."

"She doesn't need time. I've given her time already. All she needs now is her team's support and help, and trust me, they won't disappoint." Batman stood to go. "Remember what I said. Two hours, then we'll see how she's coping." and with that, he left.  
_

Robin had found Sparrow under his bed, hyperventilating.

"Hey Sparrow..." he said, approaching her cautiously. Instantly, she latched herself onto him, crying her eyes out.

"Shhh... Ella adrey..." (It's over.) he muttered quietly, and she stilled in his arms, still not letting go. "Engri kerravva ni dui mullered Wally..." (I didn't mean to hurt Wally...) she murmured.

"The don't hold it against you, 're worried about you." he assured her.

Sparrow looked at him as though not convinced. "Really?"

Robin nodded and gently took her hand. "Yes. Now I want you to relax." just then his phone beeped and he checked his text messages. There was one from Wally.

_Bring her into the pool have a plan._

He stood. "Actually, they just texted me right now. They want to see you."

_I'm bringing her. You had better know what you're doing._  
he texted back, as both he and Sparrow headed towards the pool room...

Sparrow stopped dead and stared, amazed...

"Welcome to Mount Justice, the largest water park in happy harbor!" Wally said, grinning at her. Sparrow just stared. They'd turned on the sprinklers that were set up in case of a fire, so it seemed to be raining everywhere... Conner had gotten ahold of some huge metal pipes to make a tube slide. Megann had strung up the net that was normally under he trapeze set so it was five feet above the pool, where people could easily climb on it as the sprinklers sprayed down on them. Someone had even managed to rip a hole in the ceiling and mess with the pipes, so w waterfall poured down where the trapeze net ended, into the pool...

"Wow..." she grinned, looking from face to face. "You guys did all this. For me?"

"Of course we did, birdie. To help you get over your fear of drowning. Kaldur agreed to help." Wally aid, grinning as Kaldur stepped up.

"I will slowly submerse you in water. I will not drown you or hurt you, and if you begin to panic I will stop."

Sparrow took a breath and nodded. "Let's do this."

Kaldur raised his water bearers, guiding the water from the sprinklers down around Sparrow, so she was completely surrounded by it. Slowly, the water rose around her ankles. She felt panicky again, but forced the feelings down. She forced her eyes to focus on her blurry team members beyond the water. They were doing this, they wouldn't hurt her...

"How's she doing?" Kid Flash called over the noise of the falling water.

"She's nervous, but she's keeping traught." Robin replied. He knew his sister's feeling by the way she held herself. He could see she was nervous, but excited at the chance to overcome her fear...

The water trickled up to her knees, then waist, then shoulders...

She gasped. Suddenly she couldn't breathe. Th crazed laughter echoed in her ear as her lungs begged for air...

"She's loosing it!" Robin cried, and Aqua Lad stared. "Should I stop?"

"No! She needs to see she can do this!" Robin cried. Sparrow was so capable of doing this, she needed to do this.

"Sparrow!" Robin yelled. "Snap out of it!" He placed his gloved hand on the watery wall of the cylinder, looking t his sister, mentally pleading with her to keep it together...

At Robin's voice she snapped out of the flash back. The watery walls surrounding her blurred everything, but she saw Robin's hand on the other side of the wall and smiled, placing her own, smaller gloved hand over his on her side of the cylinder, as the water submerged her completely... And then she was completely traught, floating in the water, suspended, holding her breath, not tied to anything, anyone... It was so similar to the feeling she'd had when she was on the trapeze with her parents and Robin...

Suddenly it ended, Aqua Lad let the cylinder fall and she grinned.

"I...I...thank you!" Sparrow yelled, hugging Aqua Lad. He was a bit surprised by this- he rarely had physical contact with anyone in Atlantis, but after a moment he returned the hug, smiling.

"You are welcome." Kaldur said quietly, smiling.

"Enough mushy stuff... let's have fun!" Wally cried. Instantly everyone was running towards the water, grinning and smiling.. Sparrow was the first one in.  
_

"Now let's see what they have going on here..." Batman said. He hacked into the security cameras. It showed Sparrow laughing as Artemis pushed her into the pool, with Megann and Kaldur waiting to go in the tube slide, and Robin and Conner having a water war on the trapeze net,and the sprinkler system raining down on them.

"They- what did they do?" Superman asked, looking shocked.

Batman grinned triumphantly. "I told you. All she needed was some help from the team."

"I don't believe it." Black Canary stared as Kaldur whooped, finally easing up a bit as he flew out of the make-shift water slide... "They made mount justice into a water park."

Sparrow grinned, she and Artemis craftily swimming under the trapeze net and surfacing, water guns spraying Robin and Conner, taking the two by surprise.

"This means war!" Robin yelled, and soon the pool was filled with the team, who were splashing a laughing like the children they were...

Batman smiled slightly beneath his cowl and let the scene continue to play out before them. After Sparrow had been tortured, he'd known there would only be so much he could do to help her. But the team had picked up the slack where he hadn't been able to go, healing wounds too deep for him to reach. He smiled. This was how it was supposed to be.


	33. Nightmares

Sparrow found it easy to return to mount justice after her ordeal with the Joker. Her friends asked mildly where she'd been, and she just shrugged, sitting down and feeling at home. Until Canary announced that day was water training.  
She changed into her swim suit, slight nervous... She hadn't been in the water sine Joker had almost drown her, minus showering, of course...

Only Robin noticed her tenseness in the water, and smiled at her. He mouthed the word relax, and she quietly obeyed...

They Wally dunked her. The speedster had only meant it as a joke, and the team knew nothing of Sparrow's last few days. But when Sparrow felt herself being held under water, she lost it.

_Burning lungs begging for air, crazed laughter echoing in her ears, water filling her lungs as she choked, barely remaining conscious..._

She clawed frantically a Wally's leg, forgetting her friend would let her up before she ran out of air. Wally was shocked at the ferocity of her attack and let go, surprised, and Sparrow bobbed to the surface, sheer terror written on her face as she clawed her way out of the pool and ran...

Wally stared at his leg, which was now bleeding, shocked.

"Get him to the med bay." Canary ordered, and everyone bailed out of the pool, following Wally.

"Robin, do you have any idea what's up with Sparrow?" Canary asked as she bandaged Wally's leg. Wally was looking throughly confused. All he'd wanted to do was mess around and make Sparrow laugh- she'd seemed upset in the pool, he'd wanted her to ease up...

Robin sighed. "A few days ago she was captured by the Joker..."

Wally's eyes widened. "You mean the Phsyco?"

Robin nodded. "We got to her in time, but the Joker sent us this video..." he pulled it up on his wrist computer, and the team watched the torture session in horror.

Finally, it ended, and Wally stared. "Rob, I'm so sorry, I didn't know..." Wally said, feeling like the biggest jerk in the world.

Robin sighed. "It wasn't your fault, Wally. Listen, I have to go calm her down, she's probably under my bed..."

"Under your bed?" Conner asked, looking surprised.

"It's a long story. I have to go." he stood and left, feeling anxious about what state he'd find his sister in.

Black Canary sighed. "I have to contact Batman about this, He never informed the league..." she said, standing and leaving the team alone.

"That's so... awful..." Megann stated, looking upset.

Conner nodded. "If only I could get my hands on that creep..."

"That still wouldn't help Sparrow's fear of water any." Artemis pointed out.

"Hey, maybe we could go to a water park or something to get her to like water again..." Wally suggested, already eager to help his friend.

"I have a much better idea, my friends." Kaldur said, smiling.  
_

Black Canary had zetaed to the Watchtower, and she stared Batman down, now. "I can't believe you didn't inform the the league." she said, eyes narrowed. She'd barged into a meeting just to see the Bat.

"Tell the league about what?" Batman asked in his normal monotone.

"That Sparrow had been captured and tortured!" she yelled, slamming her hands down on the table.

"Sparrow's been captured? By who?" Superman demanded looking apprehensive.

"Sparrow was captured. It was the Joker, but Robin and I rescued her." Batman said easily. "I didn't inform the league because it was strictly Gotham business, and I didn't want her to receive any special treatment."

"How badly was she tortured?" Wonder Woman asked, concerned.

"Enough to leave some scars, but she'll recover. It could've been much worse." he said.

"That's a lie." Canary snarled. "Show them them torture video Robin showed me."

Batman sighed but obeyed, and the league members gaped at what the little bird had gone through.

"It still could've been much worse. You've seen what he's done to Robin before." Batman said.

"Yeah, well today was _water training_ , Bruce." Canary said, calling him by his real name. "And Wally messed around and dunked her and she had a panic attack. She attacked him and took off running, and Robin had to go calm her down."

"I know this seems beside the point, but is Wally alright?" Flash asked, his voice showing slight concern.

"He's fine. Just feels like a jerk after what he did to Sparrow. Now why didn't you ell the league? Canary asked.

Batman sighed. "Because, this was Gotham business, and I know she'll get over it. Give her time with the team. They've all bonded, I'm sure they'll help her..."

"So you want the team to fix her, to do your job?" Canary asked.

At the thought she was implying, Batman stood. "There is only so much I can do in this case, as her mentor and father. Give the team two hours with her and she'll be fine, I guarantee it." he said.

"If this problem is that serious, than maybe Sparrow should take a break from the hero scene for awhile." Superman suggested. "Give her time to get over this."

"She doesn't need time. I've given her time already. All she needs now is her team's support and help, and trust me, they won't disappoint." Batman stood to go. "Remember what I said. Two hours, then we'll see how she's coping." and with that, he left.  
_

Robin had found Sparrow under his bed, hyperventilating.

"Hey Sparrow..." he said, approaching her cautiously. Instantly, she latched herself onto him, crying her eyes out.

"Shhh... Ella adrey..." (It's over.) he muttered quietly, and she stilled in his arms, still not letting go. "Engri kerravva ni dui mullered Wally..." (I didn't mean to hurt Wally...) she murmured.

"The don't hold it against you, 're worried about you." he assured her.

Sparrow looked at him as though not convinced. "Really?"

Robin nodded and gently took her hand. "Yes. Now I want you to relax." just then his phone beeped and he checked his text messages. There was one from Wally.

_Bring her into the pool have a plan._

He stood. "Actually, they just texted me right now. They want to see you."

_I'm bringing her. You had better know what you're doing._  
he texted back, as both he and Sparrow headed towards the pool room...

Sparrow stopped dead and stared, amazed...

"Welcome to Mount Justice, the largest water park in happy harbor!" Wally said, grinning at her. Sparrow just stared. They'd turned on the sprinklers that were set up in case of a fire, so it seemed to be raining everywhere... Conner had gotten ahold of some huge metal pipes to make a tube slide. Megann had strung up the net that was normally under he trapeze set so it was five feet above the pool, where people could easily climb on it as the sprinklers sprayed down on them. Someone had even managed to rip a hole in the ceiling and mess with the pipes, so w waterfall poured down where the trapeze net ended, into the pool...

"Wow..." she grinned, looking from face to face. "You guys did all this. For me?"

"Of course we did, birdie. To help you get over your fear of drowning. Kaldur agreed to help." Wally aid, grinning as Kaldur stepped up.

"I will slowly submerse you in water. I will not drown you or hurt you, and if you begin to panic I will stop."

Sparrow took a breath and nodded. "Let's do this."

Kaldur raised his water bearers, guiding the water from the sprinklers down around Sparrow, so she was completely surrounded by it. Slowly, the water rose around her ankles. She felt panicky again, but forced the feelings down. She forced her eyes to focus on her blurry team members beyond the water. They were doing this, they wouldn't hurt her...

"How's she doing?" Kid Flash called over the noise of the falling water.

"She's nervous, but she's keeping traught." Robin replied. He knew his sister's feeling by the way she held herself. He could see she was nervous, but excited at the chance to overcome her fear...

The water trickled up to her knees, then waist, then shoulders...

She gasped. Suddenly she couldn't breathe. Th crazed laughter echoed in her ear as her lungs begged for air...

"She's loosing it!" Robin cried, and Aqua Lad stared. "Should I stop?"

"No! She needs to see she can do this!" Robin cried. Sparrow was so capable of doing this, she needed to do this.

"Sparrow!" Robin yelled. "Snap out of it!" He placed his gloved hand on the watery wall of the cylinder, looking t his sister, mentally pleading with her to keep it together...

At Robin's voice she snapped out of the flash back. The watery walls surrounding her blurred everything, but she saw Robin's hand on the other side of the wall and smiled, placing her own, smaller gloved hand over his on her side of the cylinder, as the water submerged her completely... And then she was completely traught, floating in the water, suspended, holding her breath, not tied to anything, anyone... It was so similar to the feeling she'd had when she was on the trapeze with her parents and Robin...

Suddenly it ended, Aqua Lad let the cylinder fall and she grinned.

"I...I...thank you!" Sparrow yelled, hugging Aqua Lad. He was a bit surprised by this- he rarely had physical contact with anyone in Atlantis, but after a moment he returned the hug, smiling.

"You are welcome." Kaldur said quietly, smiling.

"Enough mushy stuff... let's have fun!" Wally cried. Instantly everyone was running towards the water, grinning and smiling.. Sparrow was the first one in.  
_

"Now let's see what they have going on here..." Batman said. He hacked into the security cameras. It showed Sparrow laughing as Artemis pushed her into the pool, with Megann and Kaldur waiting to go in the tube slide, and Robin and Conner having a water war on the trapeze net,and the sprinkler system raining down on them.

"They- what did they do?" Superman asked, looking shocked.

Batman grinned triumphantly. "I told you. All she needed was some help from the team."

"I don't believe it." Black Canary stared as Kaldur whooped, finally easing up a bit as he flew out of the make-shift water slide... "They made mount justice into a water park."

Sparrow grinned, she and Artemis craftily swimming under the trapeze net and surfacing, water guns spraying Robin and Conner, taking the two by surprise.

"This means war!" Robin yelled, and soon the pool was filled with the team, who were splashing a laughing like the children they were...

Batman smiled slightly beneath his cowl and let the scene continue to play out before them. After Sparrow had been tortured, he'd known there would only be so much he could do to help her. But the team had picked up the slack where he hadn't been able to go, healing wounds too deep for him to reach. He smiled. This was how it was supposed to be.


	34. Mission; Boarding School

"The league has detected an uncanny record for disappearances at Mary Crawford's school for girls. You three will be going undercover as students trying the academy out, looking for anything suspicious, while your male teammates shadow along behind you. No actions are to be taken without league consent. Are we understood?"

The team nodded. "Good. Girl- er- ladies... go out these on." Batman said awkwardly, handing them each a school uniform.

Artemis eyed the blue plaid skirt hatefully and Sparrow sighed. "I thought I saw the last of this at boarding school." she muttered. Megann simply smiled. "Needs som work, but I can deal with it." she scampered off to change, Sparrow and Artemis trudging along behind her.

When they came downstairs, Wally whistled. The black blazers over the white tops made every girl look hotter... Both Artemis and Batman shot him a death glare and Walk quickly looked away, while Batman narrowed his eyes, He wasn't sure which girl the speedster had been looking at, but if it was Sparrow, he'd have a heck o a lot of trouble getting to her.

"Now, you'll all be briefed further on the ride. Sparrow, you are now Wendy West, from a small farm in Washington. Artemis, you're Julia Blue, niece of a major CEO of some foreign country. Megann, you're Missy Read the daughter of a senator, who wants you to learn proper manners. At no time are you to give one another away, Is that clear?"

All three girls nodded. "Sparrow, you'll be going in as a scolarship student. That should mean it'll leave you out of most of the chaos, and I want you to watch your teammates backs. Understood?"

Sparrow stared. She couldn't believe her Dad had her going in as a Scholarship student! She knew for a fact scholarship students were picked on the most, and her Dad was trying to keep her from the action... Didn't he trust her?

"Yes..." Sparrow said through grit teeth. Batman noted her anger at him, but didn't really care. He wasn't going to send his baby into the thick of things without her scholarship. If children were being kidnapped, and she was a scholarship student,the kidnappers wouldn't take her for ransom, making her chances of being put into the line of fire that much less.

"Alright. Here's where you six split up. The girls will be arriving separately, we've had it all arranged, and the boys will be staying here incase any other situations arise. Understood?"

Robin nodded. "Let's go."  
_

Sparrow, AKA Wendy West, stared out the window of the old station wagon. She was a new scholarship student, she had to look the part, and her 'dad' who was really a hired actor drove. She didn't mind being a scholarship student meant acting strapped for cash and having less spending money, or that it meant she'd probably get  
picked on more. She DID mind that Batman had made her a scholarship student to try and keep her from the action. She wanted to be in the front lines, and no over protective father was going to stop her... if she could help it...  
_

Artemis, AKA Julia Blue, stared out he window of the limo, slightly shocked. She'd spent her life living rough places, and it was a strange experience to be pulling up to the huge, luxurious campus in a limo. She smiled slightly. She actually felt... good. Confident. Like maybe, even if it was just for an undercover mission, she just might have a chance at fitting in here.  
_

Megann, AKA Missy Read, flew the bioship, which had been disguised as a personal jet. There was, surprisingly, a landing pad at the school,,and she easily brought it down before jumping out. She was clad in complete pink, grinning as the girls looked her up and down and beaming confidently. If she was going to get information on the kidnappings, then she'd need to fit in.

Instantly she saw the crew she wanted to be with, the other frilly girls, and she grinned and strode over to them with confidence she'd never known she had.

"Hey, I'm Missy. Missy Read. Mind if I hang with you?" since when had she gotten so confident?

The girls nodded, and the leader, a blonde, smiled. "I guarantee you'll fit right n here, Missy."

Artemis grinned as well, joining a group of less pink but no less rich kids.

Sparrow found herself like she always was, with the outcasts, and she had to smile slightly. Some things never changed. But popularity was the last thing on her mind, No, she wanted to prove to Batman that she could handle this...

"Scholarship student, huh?" a girl with raven hair like her own said, blue eyes knowing.

"Yeah. I'm Wendy. From a farm up in washington." she put out her hand, finding it surprisingly easy to lie...

"Lucy. From California. My parents were the best at their computer business, that's how I got my scholarship..."

Sparrow nodded, smiling. "Cool. You know any tech stuff?"

"Of course I do. I come from a one horse town. What about you? You know any tech stuff?"

"Yeah- tons." she was slightly excited. For once, she'd met someone she liked... The bell rang, and she looked at the schedule she'd been given, slightly confused.

"I have English- some lady called Brammer. Any idea where to go?" She asked, looking at Lucy hopefully.

She nodded. "Same class as me. Come on, we can make it on time."

They both ran in as soon as the bell rang. "What's the matter, scholars? Couldn't find the classroom?" a brat scoffed at them.

"We didn't get a free ride to this Academy for being stupid." Sparrow found the words flying easily from her mouth. She'd grown to like Lucy already...

The brat scowled. "You're new. You clearly don't understand how things work here..."

"Oh, I do. Us scholars get scholarships by working hard while you snobs get in because your Daddy's got enough money. You might be richer than I am, but you're no better than me."

Everyone stared. Sparrow could tell by the smiles and scowls who was a scholarship student and who wasn't, and she smiled.

"Class, settle down..." Sparrow sat down beside Lucy. Her friend smiled wt her slightly, and was that Ms. Brammer smiling at her as well? It must've been high time someone told that snob off, then...

"Now, when Shakespeare wrote a Midsummer Night's Dream, what was the purpose?" Ms. Brammer pointed to Sparrow.

She sighed. "His goal was to entertain people. It was a comedy, after all, meant to gift the common people with intelligent humor." Sparrow was sketching quietly, otherwise she'd have seen Ms, Brammer's lips quirk into a larger smile. Sparrow finished her homework in class before finding Lucy, who smiled at her.

"I see you earned your scholarship here." she said.

Sparrow nodded. "Took awhile. I have gym next. What about you?"

Lucy smiled. "Our schedules are the same, so yeah. Come on, I'll show you where the locker room is. We're doing gymnastics- know anything about it?"

Sparrow nodded eagerly as she changed. "I used to climb trees back on the farm, I was pretty good..."

She heard a scoff and looked over to see another brat looking at her.

"Pu-lease. I've been a cheerleader since I was two. You've got nothing on me, farm girl."

"Mind your own business, Rose." Lucy shot back, giving Sparrow an apologetic smile as they headed out into the large gym. It was clear the gym teacher was a believer the scholarship students were inferior, since not one scholarship student was on the cheerleading team...

"Now, class, I'd like you to watch a demo Rose has been perfecting." she said, smiling as Rose did a few front handsprings, a flip, which she stumbled the landing on, and some other advanced moves.

Sparrow scoffed, and the teacher instantly turned to her, eyes angry. "Think you can do better?" she asked.

"I don't think. I know." Rose pouted and Sparrow took her place in the mat, shooting Lucy an arrogant smile before doing a double backflip right off the bat. Then back handspring after back handspring, triple flip, two aerials, and finishing another front flip in an american split.

Everyone just stared for a moment, and then Lucy and the other scholarship students burst into applause.

"Enough!" the teacher yelled, and things settled to silence.

"Wendy, I won't have you showing off..."

"You didn't seem to mind when Rose did it." Sparrow pointed out, earning herself a glare from the teacher. "Wendy, laps, now." she said,

Sparrow scoffed. "No. It's illegal for you to hand out corporal punishment."

"Wendy, now!" the teacher snapped.

"I won't do them. I know my rights. I'm a scholarship student, after all. I had to have brains to get here."

At this, the teacher turned bright red. "You clearly don't understand the role of scholarship students here, Wendy..."

"I do. They make the rich kids feel better about themselves." Sparrow said.

"Wendy West, you run those laps right now or I will make your time at this school torture." the woman said quiet enough so that only Sparrow could hear.

"Is that a threat, or a promise?" Sparrow asked, grinning at the rage that clearly showed on the woman's face.

"Girls- do your warm ups." she said, before stalking out of the gym.

Lucy grinned. "You're feistier than I thought you were." she said as they ran warm up laps.

Sparrow shrugged. "Comes with the brains, I guess." she said, grinning.

"I'm going to like school a ton more with you around." Lucy said, grinning as well.  
_

She already knew her dorm, of course. It was with Lucy and a few other scholarship girls. Unsurprisingly, the scholarship and paid students were kept apart. It seemed like having a scholarship was a major political barrier here...

She sighed when she laid down on her bunk for the night. This wasn't home, and she missed it, but she had a mission at hand to work on... Who was responsible for the kidnappings? All the students kidnapped were scholarship students. So far, fourteen had disappeared without a trace.

The school had been keeping it under wraps to try and avoid the media circus, of course, but it was only so long before someone got hurt... She found her phone beeped and checked the texts. One from Artemis and one from Megann.

_I have a ton of suspects, everyone here hates scholarship students.  
-Artemis_

_Same here. Sparrow, you okay? How was your first day?  
-Megann_

_I'm fine, you're right, every teacher hates scholarship students. But the question is, do they hate them enough to kidnap them? I mean, that's a serious thing...  
-Sparrow_

_Talk to everyone you can about the disappearances. I have to report to Batman, but keep your eyes open.  
-Artemis_

Sparrow sighed and closed her phone, feeling more alone than ever. So many suspects, so little time... She'd get to the bottom of it. She had to, somehow.  
_

"Wendy- over here!" Artemis called the next day at breakfast.

Lucy raised her eyebrows. "Since when do you sit with non-scholarship kids?"

"Julia is my cousin. Look, I don't want to sit with her, but Dad wants me to act friendly towards her." Sparrow said, sighing.

"Alright. But just for breakfast, okay?"

Sparrow nodded. "Alright." she found herself slightly annoyed at her teammates for pulling her away from her friends, but she hid it well...

"Alright, anyone learn anything new?" Artemis asked.

"No. What's changed since yesterday? All we had was four more hours to sleep." Sparrow snapped, and Artemis stared.

"Something wrong, kid?"

"I'm not a kid! You know what, just forget it." Sparrow said, standing and taking her breakfast tray over to sit beside Lucy. There was no way they'd understand what it was like to be a scholarship student, not like Lucy did...

"I'm worried about her." Megann said. "She's been... edgy... ever since we got here. I don't want her to get in too deep..."

Artemis nodded. "My thoughts exactly. Let's keep an eye on her." and they both continued eating their breakfast.  
_

"Have you ever wanted to be something more than some sticky scholarship kid who everyone looks down at?" Lucy asked her at lunch.

"Heck yeah." Sparrow said between mouthfuls. She'd never get used to how good the food was here. She was still doing aggressive gymnastics training, meaning she had to eat a ton to keep up with all the calories she was burning... Batman would be ticked off if he found she was losing weight and might take her off the mission, and she needed to be on the mission, and she needed to prove she could do this.

"I mean, even after this, we'll just get a scholarship to some college where they'll look down on us, you know? I want to be something more, give myself a better chance- what about you?"  
Sparrow nodded, finishing off her lunch. "I want to change the world. Go into criminal justice or something, maybe a navy SEAL. I really want to stop criminals, I love high stress situations and stuff."

Lucy smiled. "Great. I have drama club tonight, tell me what happens in days of our lives, alright?" Sparrow nodded.

"Will do." she said, and the bell rang. They both headed towards their next class.

Sparrow sighed as she looked up from her homework. It seemed like every scholarship student in her room was in drama club, and she sighed and threw her books against the wall. She was no closer to finding the kidnapper or anything...

The door opened and Sparrow looked up to see her dorm mates, a brunette named Brenda, Lucy, and a red head named Katey.

"Hey guys, I thought you were supposed to be at Drama club." they all looked at her silently.

They all took their places in the bunks around her, staring at her.

"What is it?" She asked, sensing the elephant in the room.

Still, they were silent. Finally, Lucy spoke. "We can give you your dream if you'll do a few simple things."

She stared. "Wait, is this a hazing?"

"No. It's admission to the deepest, darkest secret you've ever known, and the ticket to the best life ever. You trust me, right?" Lucy asked.

Sparrow nodded slightly. Artemis had said, after all, that they should get close to the students...

"It starts... now." Lucy said.

"Now, you don't eat or drink for the next twenty four hours and have to do everything you normally do. Oh, and no sleep, either. Understood?" she nodded, and sat up, settling in for a long night.

The next day she was exhausted and starving. She waited until that afternoon when she started her normal gymnastics routines she was doing. She was exhausted, but she had to keep doing what she normally did...

She woke up on a bed in the infirmary.

"You passed out. Exhaustion, I assume."

"I'll be fine." she got to her feet and left without a word. Outside she saw Lucy, Brenda, and Katey waiting for her.

"Did you squeal?" Brenda asked.

"Heck no. I just left. They didn't have a clue. What hour is it?"

"Twenty five. You made it, kid. Congratulations. Welcome to drama club." Lucy grinned.

Sparrow stared. "Wait, what? I did all this to get into _drama club_?" she hissed.

"Calm down. It's a lot more than you think. Trust me." Lucy said, and Sparrow nodded, following her friends to the english room.

"We brought her, Rose." Lucy said, calling Ms. Brammer by her first name.

"Hello, Wendy." Ms. Brammer said, smiling at her. "I take it you passed?"

Sparrow nodded uncertainly. How had Ms. Brammer known about the hazing?

"I must say, I'm quite surprised. Especially with all the activities you do a day, the intense workouts... Surprised?" Ms. Brammer smiled, handing her a pack of chews.

"Eat up. You'll be feeling like your normal self in no time. Lucy- take her our the back way. We've got to show her our little secret." Ms. Brammer grinned at her before leaving.

Lucy pulled out a shiny wrist computer before hitting a few buttons and grinning. "Security cameras on loop feed. Let's go."

Sparrow stared as she was ushered into a ventilation shaft. "Where did you learn to hack?" she asked, surprised at her friend's skills.

"My parents were certifiably geniuses. You do the math." Lucy replied, turning down another ventilation shaft.

"Motion sensors and silent alarms disabled." she said. Sparrow recognized her hacking method, and it was sloppy at best. Still, it worked for what they needed it to, and Lucy kicked out a vent. A moment later, they were in the common yard, the wet grass beneath them, velvet sky above them, stars like teardrops and crickets singing...

"Welcome to freedom, kid." Brenda said, helping Sparrow to her feet.

"Come on." Katie grabbed her hand and pulled her forward to a blue van in the parking lot, and they all tumbled into the back.

"Good job, girls. Wendy, Lucy's informed me you know about tech?"

Sparrow nodded hesitantly, and Ms. Brammer handed her a wrist computer as she left.

"Try and hack the gates for me. It always takes Lucy five minutes."

"Done." the gates opened and Lucy flushed slightly, a bit embarrassed Sparrow had outdone her...

Ms. Brammer smiled. "Good. Now, what you're about to see is top secret. Brenda, blind fold her."

Brenda obeyed, and Sparrow felt herself getting excited. She had a feeling she was incredibly close to finding out where the missing girls were...

The van went onto gravel, and suddenly the door opened. She smelled musty, dank air, and someone tore off the blindfold.

"Welcome to paradise."

They were underground, probably in an old quarry, and all around them girls trained on punching bags and training dummies, some actually sparring one another with real knives...

"I've seen your skill, Wendy. I know your desire to be more. You can have everything you've ever dreamed of. Money, fame, power- everything. No more stupid scholarships, no more being treated like roadkill- you can call the shots."

"What are you training them to do?" she asked quietly. Lucy, Brenda, and Katie had gone about their duties, starting to train themselves, and Ms. Brammer smiled.

"I train them to bring hope to the people."

"You mean assassins." Sparrow said, watching the girls throw the knives with deadly accuracy...

"Some would call it that, yes. But we free the oppressed, liberate the enslaved..."

"You sell yourselves to the highest bidder. Values hardly matter, here." Sparrow spat.

Quicker than she could blink, she was up against the wall. "You'd be surprised, Wendy. I study possible jobs, targets, everyone has a voice, a vote. We're all equal here. We all get food, drink, a place to stay. This is much better than a stupid scholarship. This is life."

"What about my family?" Sparrow asked, remembering Batman and the others.

"Imagine what you're capable of doing, Wendy. You can give them a better life. Like I said, you can be rich."

"What if I don't want to?" She asked.

"Then we blindfold you and take you back to the school. But if you tell anyone, or attempt to, you'll disappear or be killed before you can." Ms. Brammer said, caressing her raven hair as she spoke. "But we both know you're too passionate to give up this chance, don't we?"

"I'm in." Sparrow nodded, and Ms. Brammer stood. "Girls, fresh meat." she cried. Sparrow was grateful she'd eaten the chews Ms. Brammer had given her earlier- she felt great already, and as the girl rushed her she moved, flipping out of the way and throwing them. Soon she had all the girls subdued on the floor.

She smiled, chest heaving from the work out. But she'd loved it. She'd loved the work, the rush, the fight, the chase, everything about it- she'd relished it.

Ms. Brammer smiled. "You're better than I thought. Where did you learn that?"

"My brother." she said truthfully. Dick had taught her a ton of moves.

"Good." Ms. Brammer went forward as though to put a hand on her shoulder but instead struck her.

"But not good enough. A good assassin is always on guard."

Sparrow pretended to curl into a ball of pain, clutching her face.

"Ah, I see you don't tolerate pain well..." Ms. Brammer started.

In that instant, Sparrow swept her legs out from underneath her and pinned her to the ground.

"Acting is just one of my many talents, Rose." she said, and Rose smiled. "You hold promise, Wendy."

"I don't hold promise- I am a promise, And I promise you that if you hurt any of my friends you'll be sorry." Sparrow said firmly.

"Protective. A very good trait in an assassin. Good." the girls were brushing themselves off from where they'd been thrown.

"Lucy, show her to her room. I'll see you girls again in the morning."

"Goodnight, Rose." they all said.

"Goodnight, girls." and she was gone.

It was a friday night, though, so Sparrow reasoned heir absence wouldn't be noted until Monday...

"On Monday, Brenda, Katie and I will have to return to school." Lucy said as she led her down the passages. "We go there, find possible students for our program like you. I have to admit, you are the best we've had so far... your family won't be too upset you've disappeared, will they?"

Sparrow shrugged. Truthfully, she wanted to know what went on at this school. She'd found the reason for the missing students, yes, but she had to go much deeper if she wanted to take this entire league of assassins down. They reached a room in the passage and Sparrow carefully entered. There was, surprisingly, a door, and a bed, as well as sheets and other things...

"Goodnight, Wendy. Tomorrow you choose your new name. I'll see you."

"Goodnight, Lucy." and Lucy left. Sparrow sighed, flopping down on her bed. Batman, overprotective Batman, who she was still angry at, would ant to know about this, but her phone was in the dorm. And she wasn't going back to that boarding school, not when she'd just infiltrated a group of assassins. No, she was going to learn all she could about them, then take them down. She closed her eyes and let sleep come.


	35. Mission Boarding School; Part 2

Batman stared at the report. He'd felt apprehensive ever since he'd sent Sparrow on this mission... He just had a feeling there was more than what met the eye. He read through Artemis's report...

Sparrow not in room. Not able to track her, she's just... disappeared.

He stared and turned. He knew what he was doing. He was going to find his little girl.

"What do you mean she's missing!?" William West, AKA Bruce Wayne in disguise, demanded.

"Now Mr. West, I'm sure she and her dorm mates simply went out for a night on the town..." the headmaster said.

"Oh, and I suppose the fourteen other disappearances have nothing to do with this?" he demanded, and the headmaster paled. "Not to mention she passed out right before she left the infirmary and disappeared. I sent my little girl here thinking it was safe. Now, if she isn't found in the next twenty four hours, I'll inform the media of this."

The headmaster stared, and Bruce stood, ready to go. Once he was out of sight, he leaned against the wall, wondering what to do. Sparrow was missing. He had a hard time believing his little girl could be kidnapped like the rest, but if she wasn't kidnapped,then where was she? She should've called, should've sent him something by now if everything was alright... And why on earth had she passed out? Bruce knew she did intensive workouts, but he'd taught her to always eat right and drink enough to compensate for her intense training. She knew how to take are of her body.

The nurse had said it was exhaustion, but why would she not be sleeping? Bruce sighed when the reality hit him. She'd been so upset about him not wanting her in the action of things... Well, now she was in it. All she needed to do was contact him, saying she'd found the kidnappers and everything was alright, and he'd get the entire team to wreak havoc on them to free her... Unless she didn't want to be freed.

Bruce sighed, He should never have made her so angry, never made her think he didn't trust her. All he wanted now was his little girl safe...

"Mr. West? Is their anything we can do?" Bruce looked up to see Artemis and Megann standing before him, looking apprehensive.

"Yes, both of you, keep these trackers on you. Try and find anything about her disappearance, and check in with the league every hour." and with that, he left them standing there.  
_

Suddenly there was a knife at her throat. She was awake in an instant, and she threw the person off her, standing to meet another with a defensive sidekick and ducking a knife that was thrown...

"Good. Very good. We play good morning a lot here, it helps you wake up faster." one girl said.

Sparrow nodded, dusting off her school uniform.

"Here. We brought you some real clothes." one girl handed her some black slacks and a black shirt.

"Now, today you choose your new name. I'm Nightmare, she's Killer, she's Bloodstream, and she's Poison."

"I'm nightshade." Sparrow said instantly, remembering the poison berry. One nightshade berry could kill a man...

"Brilliant." Nightmare and the others left, and Sparrow changed. She found the door to her room locked from the outside. She picked it, and wandered down into the main room, on high alert...

"She's here!" Someone squealed. "Shut up Shadow." Someone said. she saw ni one, but suddenly, all around the room, candles were being lit. She stared as the flames seemed to cast an eerie light on no one. Not a single assassin was visible, and suddenly she was being tackled.

Her wrists and ankles were bound, and she saw something heating up in the darkness, orange hot metal...

She screamed as it was pressed against her upper arm, and finally, they pulled it away. She clutched the burning flesh, gasping, as the burn slowly cooled...

"Welcome, Nightshade. You've survived the branding. You're officially an assassin now." Nightmare beamed as she helped Sparrow to her feet.

"What am I branded as?" and then the lights came on.

"Nightshade, of course." she looked down at the angry red skin to see the nightshade flower with a few berries burned into her skin.

"Now, training begins. Nightshade, you're defensive. Everyone else, attack."

Sparrow defended her branded arm, which still hurt like heck, but managed to fight off the other girls.

"Pretty good, Nightshade. But you never move in to kill." Lucy said, stepping forward.

"You're branded as?" Sparrow asked, not wanting to call her friend simply Lucy anymore.

"Reaper. Now, when I come at you, defensive sidekick, sweep the kegs, and get on top of me with a knife." Reaper came at her, and she did as she was told, defensive side kicking and sweeping out the legs, pinning her friend down with her knife to the throat. From there, the girls moved into showing her other takedown methods they'd perfected over the months that they'd been working as assassins. By the end of the day, Sparrow had learned a ton about take downs and attack counters, more than Black Canary could've taught her. She smiled slightly. Even if she was going to take down the league of assassins, they sure were good teachers.

"Girls, I brought dinner." Ms. Brammer, or, Rose, as Sparrow now thought of her as, entered, carrying bags filled with styrofoam take out containers.

"Some girl scouts were having a chicken barbecue. I decided to support our weaker female friends." Everyone laughed and grabbed a barbecue, digging in.

"What are you branded?" Rose asked Sparrow, who swallowed before speaking.

"Nightshade." she said, taking another bite of her roll.

"Good. Girls, we have a mission." Everyone looked excited.

"As you all know, our neighboring city of Bradbury has a man running for mayor whose a political radical. If elected, one of his campaign promises is to investigate the disappearances at our dear academy that helped us form this league. Therefore, he has to be eliminated. Agreed?"

"Agreed." everyone said.

"Good. He's having a rally at the end of the week, we'll be sure it's his last. Nightshade, you'll have the honor of killing him."

"Really?" inside she was freaking out. She couldn't kill someone, it'd just be wrong...

"We have enough of us in the league. I've decided to break from the boarding school, we don't need anymore scholarship students or wannabe assassins." Rose said, and everyone nodded their agreement.

Sparrow tried to finish her dinner, but she suddenly couldn't. "I need to practice my knife kills." she explained, getting up to go. She practiced, but she was mentally screaming as she did. She had less than a week to take down the league of assassins, or else she'd be forced to kill, there was no way to contact Batman... She took a deep breath and threw another knife, easily striking the target turning, popping a few flips before sighing. Maybe Batman had been right to try and keep her from the action, but she didn't care... She needed to learn all she could from the assassins before she took them down from the inside... Everyone slowly retired to bed, and she went to her room, as well, wondering how she'd even get out of the quarry and find help if she survived long enough to make it out...

She figured if she could steal Lucy's wrist computer she could put out a distress signal or call Batman for help... now came the hard part. Playing along until the night before the assassination attempt, when she'd fly the coop...  
_

Batman sighed. Not only had Sparrow disappeared, but her dorm mates were gone without a trace as well as the English teacher... He didn't even care about the mission anymore. Two days had gone by with his little girl missing, and he had no idea if she was alive or dead, wounded or alright, being taken care of or left to die somewhere...

He turned and put his fist through a wall.

"I know how you feel." Aqua Lad's measured tone floated over to him, and the dark knight turned slowly to see the boy.

"No, you don't." Batman ground out.

"I know you love both Robin and Sparrow more than they will ever know." Aqua Lad said.

"They're my children. And one of them might be dead..." Batman sighed, slumping into his chair...

"No child of Batman's would let death take them so easily. Sparrow is ferocious, she will make it out..."

"Yes, but if she doesn't? She thinks I didn't trust her because I wanted her out of the action- I don't want our last interaction to be like that..."

"Then make sure it isn't. Make sure there's a next time." Kaldur said, before turning to leave the dark knight alone one again with his thoughts.


	36. Mission Boarding School; Part 3

Batman stared at the report. He'd felt apprehensive ever since he'd sent Sparrow on this mission... He just had a feeling there was more than what met the eye. He read through Artemis's report...

Sparrow not in room. Not able to track her, she's just... disappeared.

He stared and turned. He knew what he was doing. He was going to find his little girl.

"What do you mean she's missing!?" William West, AKA Bruce Wayne in disguise, demanded.

"Now Mr. West, I'm sure she and her dorm mates simply went out for a night on the town..." the headmaster said.

"Oh, and I suppose the fourteen other disappearances have nothing to do with this?" he demanded, and the headmaster paled. "Not to mention she passed out right before she left the infirmary and disappeared. I sent my little girl here thinking it was safe. Now, if she isn't found in the next twenty four hours, I'll inform the media of this."

The headmaster stared, and Bruce stood, ready to go. Once he was out of sight, he leaned against the wall, wondering what to do. Sparrow was missing. He had a hard time believing his little girl could be kidnapped like the rest, but if she wasn't kidnapped,then where was she? She should've called, should've sent him something by now if everything was alright... And why on earth had she passed out? Bruce knew she did intensive workouts, but he'd taught her to always eat right and drink enough to compensate for her intense training. She knew how to take are of her body.

The nurse had said it was exhaustion, but why would she not be sleeping? Bruce sighed when the reality hit him. She'd been so upset about him not wanting her in the action of things... Well, now she was in it. All she needed to do was contact him, saying she'd found the kidnappers and everything was alright, and he'd get the entire team to wreak havoc on them to free her... Unless she didn't want to be freed.

Bruce sighed, He should never have made her so angry, never made her think he didn't trust her. All he wanted now was his little girl safe...

"Mr. West? Is their anything we can do?" Bruce looked up to see Artemis and Megann standing before him, looking apprehensive.

"Yes, both of you, keep these trackers on you. Try and find anything about her disappearance, and check in with the league every hour." and with that, he left them standing there.  
_

Suddenly there was a knife at her throat. She was awake in an instant, and she threw the person off her, standing to meet another with a defensive sidekick and ducking a knife that was thrown...

"Good. Very good. We play good morning a lot here, it helps you wake up faster." one girl said.

Sparrow nodded, dusting off her school uniform.

"Here. We brought you some real clothes." one girl handed her some black slacks and a black shirt.

"Now, today you choose your new name. I'm Nightmare, she's Killer, she's Bloodstream, and she's Poison."

"I'm nightshade." Sparrow said instantly, remembering the poison berry. One nightshade berry could kill a man...

"Brilliant." Nightmare and the others left, and Sparrow changed. She found the door to her room locked from the outside. She picked it, and wandered down into the main room, on high alert...

"She's here!" Someone squealed. "Shut up Shadow." Someone said. she saw ni one, but suddenly, all around the room, candles were being lit. She stared as the flames seemed to cast an eerie light on no one. Not a single assassin was visible, and suddenly she was being tackled.

Her wrists and ankles were bound, and she saw something heating up in the darkness, orange hot metal...

She screamed as it was pressed against her upper arm, and finally, they pulled it away. She clutched the burning flesh, gasping, as the burn slowly cooled...

"Welcome, Nightshade. You've survived the branding. You're officially an assassin now." Nightmare beamed as she helped Sparrow to her feet.

"What am I branded as?" and then the lights came on.

"Nightshade, of course." she looked down at the angry red skin to see the nightshade flower with a few berries burned into her skin.

"Now, training begins. Nightshade, you're defensive. Everyone else, attack."

Sparrow defended her branded arm, which still hurt like heck, but managed to fight off the other girls.

"Pretty good, Nightshade. But you never move in to kill." Lucy said, stepping forward.

"You're branded as?" Sparrow asked, not wanting to call her friend simply Lucy anymore.

"Reaper. Now, when I come at you, defensive sidekick, sweep the kegs, and get on top of me with a knife." Reaper came at her, and she did as she was told, defensive side kicking and sweeping out the legs, pinning her friend down with her knife to the throat. From there, the girls moved into showing her other takedown methods they'd perfected over the months that they'd been working as assassins. By the end of the day, Sparrow had learned a ton about take downs and attack counters, more than Black Canary could've taught her. She smiled slightly. Even if she was going to take down the league of assassins, they sure were good teachers.

"Girls, I brought dinner." Ms. Brammer, or, Rose, as Sparrow now thought of her as, entered, carrying bags filled with styrofoam take out containers.

"Some girl scouts were having a chicken barbecue. I decided to support our weaker female friends." Everyone laughed and grabbed a barbecue, digging in.

"What are you branded?" Rose asked Sparrow, who swallowed before speaking.

"Nightshade." she said, taking another bite of her roll.

"Good. Girls, we have a mission." Everyone looked excited.

"As you all know, our neighboring city of Bradbury has a man running for mayor whose a political radical. If elected, one of his campaign promises is to investigate the disappearances at our dear academy that helped us form this league. Therefore, he has to be eliminated. Agreed?"

"Agreed." everyone said.

"Good. He's having a rally at the end of the week, we'll be sure it's his last. Nightshade, you'll have the honor of killing him."

"Really?" inside she was freaking out. She couldn't kill someone, it'd just be wrong...

"We have enough of us in the league. I've decided to break from the boarding school, we don't need anymore scholarship students or wannabe assassins." Rose said, and everyone nodded their agreement.

Sparrow tried to finish her dinner, but she suddenly couldn't. "I need to practice my knife kills." she explained, getting up to go. She practiced, but she was mentally screaming as she did. She had less than a week to take down the league of assassins, or else she'd be forced to kill, there was no way to contact Batman... She took a deep breath and threw another knife, easily striking the target turning, popping a few flips before sighing. Maybe Batman had been right to try and keep her from the action, but she didn't care... She needed to learn all she could from the assassins before she took them down from the inside... Everyone slowly retired to bed, and she went to her room, as well, wondering how she'd even get out of the quarry and find help if she survived long enough to make it out...

She figured if she could steal Lucy's wrist computer she could put out a distress signal or call Batman for help... now came the hard part. Playing along until the night before the assassination attempt, when she'd fly the coop...  
_

Batman sighed. Not only had Sparrow disappeared, but her dorm mates were gone without a trace as well as the English teacher... He didn't even care about the mission anymore. Two days had gone by with his little girl missing, and he had no idea if she was alive or dead, wounded or alright, being taken care of or left to die somewhere...

He turned and put his fist through a wall.

"I know how you feel." Aqua Lad's measured tone floated over to him, and the dark knight turned slowly to see the boy.

"No, you don't." Batman ground out.

"I know you love both Robin and Sparrow more than they will ever know." Aqua Lad said.

"They're my children. And one of them might be dead..." Batman sighed, slumping into his chair...

"No child of Batman's would let death take them so easily. Sparrow is ferocious, she will make it out..."

"Yes, but if she doesn't? She thinks I didn't trust her because I wanted her out of the action- I don't want our last interaction to be like that..."

"Then make sure it isn't. Make sure there's a next time." Kaldur said, before turning to leave the dark knight alone one again with his thoughts.


	37. PTSD

Conner looked down at the sleeping girl. Batman had sent him up to bring Sparrow down to the med wing, so her injuries could be treated...

Conner wasn't perverse in any sense of the word. He never thought of Sparrow as anything more than a little sister, and at the moment the clone was trying to figure out how to pick the girl up off her bed and carry her downstairs without looking indecent. He settled on trying to sit the girl up by grabbing her shoulders, but as soon as his hands touched her shoulders her eyes flew open...

Sparrow said nothing, reacting instantly by kicking Conner in the face and jumping out of bed, racing out into the hall and down the corridor, flipping off the railing and landing perfectly in a crouch on the floor, dagger drawn...

She was at the mountain. Right. She unsheathed her dagger, looking thoroughly annoyed. Her teammates stared at her in awe.

"No one attempt to sneak up on me. Announce your presence when you enter the room." she ordered.

Conner came downstairs, clutching a bloody nose...

"Sorry about that, Conner..."

"It's fine..." Conner said simply.

"Okay, I know you were at a school for assassins, but are you really that hyper vigilant?" Wally asked, genuinely curious.

"Well, let's see. On my first morning there, I woke up with a knife pressed to my throat. One of the many awareness games we had." Sparrow said, looking around.

"So, what were you doing in my room?" she asked Conner.

"Batman wanted me to carry you to the med bay." the clone said simply.

"Stupid. It's just a few scrapes..."

"It isn't just a few scrapes, Sparrow. You look like you just got out of tangling with gotham's finest..." Robin said.

"I dealt with worse at the assassin school." Sparrow said simply.

"So, what did they teach you?" Robin asked.

"Mainly hand to hand combat and dagger work, but some other good things, too." Sparrow unsheathed a dagger from her boot that had gotten dirty in the scrape from earlier and started to clean it.

"How many of those do you have?" Kaldur asked, slightly surprised at how much the youngest had changed. Sparrow looked at him like he was stupid. "You think I'm just going to tell you where all my hidden sheaths are? Not a chance. A good assassin never reveals..."

"But you aren't as assassin. You're a hero, remember?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I can't have assassin like tendencies." Sparrow said. Her comm fizzled.

"Sparrow, get down to the medbay. _Now_." batman said in a tone even Sparrow didn't challenge. She only sighed, tossing her dagger and catching it by the hilt, easily sheathing it in her boot as she walked towards the med bay.

Batman had had some time to blow off steam, and he nodded to his youngest, handing her her normal costume.

"You'll change after this." he said, and Sparrow sighed, pulling off her black t-shirt (she was wearing a sports bra underneath people, Batman is her father, don't be sick) and allowing her father to bandage her scrapes and cuts.

"You know, you should've called." Batman said.

"I couldn't. I didn't want to blow my cover. Besides, I proved I can stay alive in 'the action'." Sparrow said mockingly, making quotation marks in the air with her fingers.

"That's what this is about?" Bruce asked, disbelief showing on his face.

"Just forget it, Dad." Sparrow said bitterly.

"I want you to leave your daggers and sheaths out of your regular costume." Batman ordered.

"No. I gave you one dagger. Count yourself lucky." Sparrow said, slipping into the bathroom and changing into her regular costume.

"You're to stay overnight for observation." Batman ordered her when she came out. Sparrow eyed the beds in the medbay, looking slightly surprised and scared.

"No. It's too... open... I'm a sitting duck here."

"This isn't the assassin school, Sparrow..." Batman said firmly.

"Well I can't help it if I have hyper vigilant tendencies! Maybe you should've tried to get me out of the stinking school sooner and I wouldn't have them!" Sparrow yelled. The comment stung, and Batman stared.

"I did try, Sparrow..."

"Well not hard enough! I spent a week there! A week! A week of being on high alert, with these games they'd play where they'd sneak up on you with knives and crap! I took them all down myself! And you know what, I wouldn't have it any other way! I learned there's only one person I can trust at that school! Me!"

She ran from the room and into the zeta tubes, more determined than ever to get out of there.

"Recognized- Sparrow B06." The computer announced. And she was gone.  
_

Roy walked in from a night if patrol on Star City, feeling exhausted. He felt like he'd never smile again... Until he saw Sparrow curled up on his couch. The kid looked like an angel, wrapped in her cape like a blanket... Roy shivered. When had it gotten so cold in here? And how could Sparrow sleep through it?

He turned on the space heater and went to go get some blankets- Sparrow only camped out here with him when she and Bruce had had a big fight, since she knew he wouldn't rat her out, and he wondered what had happened this time.

He grabbed some blankets from his bed and carried them over to Sparrow, seeing the little bird shivering and feeling his heart melt despite the chill in the room.

"Poor kid..." he muttered, gently laying a blanket over her

"Mmfr..." she muttered, and her eyes flew open.

"Calm down birdie, it's just me." Roy said, setting down his bow and arrows and studying her. "So, what happened this time?"

"Batman said he wanted me out of the action and to watch people's backs, I knew he meant I couldn't do it, and I ended up in an assassin school for a week, then I turned on them and had to fight them all by myself, and now Batman hates me!" tears had started to run down her face by the end, and Roy stared.

"Woah, slow down bird." Roy said, reaching over to brush the tears from her face.

"Alright, first off, Bats would never hate you. Second, you can do anything, kid, we both know it, and third, how was assassin school?"

"I loved it." Sparrow cried. "I can't believe it but I liked it. All the fighting and training and stuff, I loved it, until I remembered I was going to use it to kill people. I'm so evil!" she sobbed.

"You are not evil. You're an adrenalin junkie, like me. Any other insecurities or interesting happenings you need to get off your chest?"

Sparrow nodded through her tears.

"Boy, you've been busy these two weeks, haven't you?" Roy said, desperate to see the bird smile.

She nodded, wiping her eyes. "And- ever since I got out of that assassin school- I've been... scared. While we were there, they'd play these sick games I hated, like putting a knife to your throat while you were asleep or sneaking up on you while you were making a sandwich and crap, and now- I'm so scared! Batman went to take my hand to lead me to the med bay and I totally flipped out and pulled a dagger on him, and Conner tried to carry me to the med bay once I fell asleep and I gave him a bloody nose... What's wrong with me, Roy?" she asked, looking desperate and scared.

"Well, Birdie, I think you've got a little PTSD." Roy explained. "It's called Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, and I had it, too."

Sparrow stared. "Really?" she asked.

Roy nodded. "Back when I was working for GA, I was captured by Anarky. You've heard of him, right?"

Sparrow nodded.

"Well, it's possible Anarky is Joker's son, but they haven't proved it..." Roy said.

Sparrow gaped.

"Anyways birdie, Anarky captured me and tortured me, and for a long time after that I'd get scared. He trapped me in a burning building, and I was afraid of fire... What happens when you get scared?"

"I... it's like the entire world fuzzes out." Sparrow said. "I feel like... like the assassins will get me any minute and I need to move, to draw my daggers and get ready..."

Roy nodded. "Definitely PTSD, Birdie."

"Roy, what do I do?" she asked, looking alone and afraid.

"When you get scared, take a deep breath and count to ten. Remember where you are, and that you're safe, and keep counting until you feel alright again." Roy said.

Sparrow nodded. "But- what if it doesn't work. What if I still get scared, and it doesn't help?"

"Trust me, it will help, birdie. And if it doesn't, Zeta to Star and come see me, and we'll talk about it, okay? I got over my fear of fire." Roy said, smiling. "You can get over your fear of being hunted. Now get some sleep. You look exhausted."

"D-don't leave me, Roy..." Sparrow muttered, were already fluttering closed as she leaned against her brother.

"I never have before, birdie." Roy assured her, and she nuzzled against him and fell asleep feeling safer than she had in two weeks.

"Hey, Birdie, wake up." Roy nudged her as dawn was breaking over star city.

"You have to go back to the cave. Bats had probably already got an amber alert out to the league..."

Sparrow sighed. "Can you take me?" she asked, really not wanting to face Batman alone.

"No. Not unless you want him to know you camped out here with me." Roy said. Just then the phone rang, and Roy picked up.

"Hello? What? She is? No, I haven't seen her, but trust me, I'll be sure to keep an eye out for her... Bye GA." he hung up.

"See what I mean. GA just called, Bats is freaking out..."

Sparrow nodded, looking slightly remorseful she had to leave.

"Thanks for all the help, Roy."

"No problem, birdie. Stay safe, alright? And remember, count to ten." Roy said. "I know you can do this. Oh, and here." he handed her a crumpled fifty. "Take a taxi, it's safer..." Sparrow laughed, handing him the fifty back.

"I've been trained as an assassin, Roy- I think I can walk a few blocks to the zeta tube."

"Alright. See you, Birdie..."

"Bye, Roy." she hugged Roy, who hugged her back, before slipping out onto the fire escape and scrambling down, quicker than a monkey. Roy had to smile. That was his bird.  
_

"Recognizing- Sparrow B06." the computer announced. Batman sighed with relief. He wanted to pounce on his daughter and demand to know where she'd been, but that would only widen the gal between them...

It'd been two weeks since he'd seen his daughter, two weeks since he'd seen her smile, seen her laugh, even now, she was so... unreal. Where was his colorful Sparrow?

She seemed to be drowning in black assassins clothing... Had him wanting her to stay out of the action really hurt her that much? He'd never meant to insult her, only wanted the team to beware that something wasn't right and wanting his daughter to be especially careful...

She materialized and walked into the cave, looking around suspiciously- for him, he realized, with a pang if guilt. Did he really hound her that much?

She slipped into the kitchen, grabbing a muffin Megann had made before checking the time on her phone and scampering up to her room. Twenty minutes until training time... She was either completely unaware he'd been watching from the shadows or letting him watch her.

Probably unaware, since she would expect him to be mad at her, not following her to see how he could help her return to being his carefree bird...

Sparrow stopped at the top of the stairs, studying the railing. She swung up onto it, looking down the thirty feet and smiling slightly before jumping...

Three flips and landing in a perfect crouch, she stood, cackling slightly and grinning in triumph before heading to the training room...

Even now, Batman saw the change in her choice of clothing, She used to train in full costume- now she wore tight black leggings and a black nike t-shirt. She entered the training room, nodding to everyone before waiting for Black Canary to begin. But first, she turned, looking directly at the shadow Batman was hiding in...

"You'll have to do a lot better than that, Batman." she called, and he stepped out.

"How?" he demanded.

"I've been living in constant fear for a week. I think I know when I'm being stalked." Sparrow said simply.

"Welcome back, Sparrow." Black Canary nodded to the girl before turning to everyone.

"Today- sparring. Wally, you and Robin. Megann, you sit this one out, Kaldur and Conner, and Artemis and Sparrow. Go." Black Canary instructed.

Artemis nodded to Sparrow, getting ready to move. She threw a punch, but Sparrow simply grabbed her fist and twisted it behind her back. Then she let Artemis go, smiling, waiting for the next attack to come.

Eventually, every match was finished, and Sparrow still hadn't thrown an offensive technique yet. Batman was surprised to see she was playing with Artemis like a cat would a mouse, and that her combat skills had definitely improved...

"You could've taken her down minutes ago, Sparrow." Canar said, a note of irritation in her voice.

"I could've, but then what would she learn? Sparrow asked, dodging a kick and pushing Artemis so she stumbled, smiling and giving the archer a moment to regain her balance.

"Bats don't play with their food." Batman said quietly.

"Maybe I'm not a Bat." Sparrow shot back. Artemis leaped at her while she was talking to Batman, and Sparrow smiled, doing a defensive sidekick that sent Artemis stumbling, sweeping her legs from underneath her in a lightening fast strike, and getting on top of her.

"Where did you learn that?" Black Canary asked, slightly shocked.

"Assassin school." Sparrow said, helping Artemis to her feet. "No hard feelings?"

"None." Artemis said, smiling. "I wish I had gone to that school..."

"No, you don't." Sparrow said, touching the brand still in her skin self-consciously. It was mainly covered by her short sleeves, but still... The brand had already healed, as well, the scabs had fallen off, and the scar that remained was of the deadly nightshade plant... She wondered what Batman would do to her if he found out about it.

"Robin, you and Sparrow. I want to see some more assassin techniques." Canary said.

Again, Sparrow played with Robin, who was slightly shocked his sister had improved in her combat skills so fast...

"Why play with me?" Robin asked. "Just drop me already. Then it wouldn't be so infuriating."

Sparrow shrugged. "I'm waiting for the right moment. I like them to fall a certain way."

Suddenly her hand was in front of his face, leg intertwined with his, and she practically face palmed him, flipping him expertly onto the ground.

"If I wanted to kill you, I'd have broken your neck before the flip." Sparrow said simply.

"What's that?" Batman asked, looking at her quizzically.

"What's what?" Sparrow asked, not knowing what he was talking about..

"Your left arm..." Batman said, staring slightly. The moment she'd flipped Robin, her sleeve had come up to expose something...

"Oh, this?" she said, rolling up her sleeve and trying to look confident. "My assassin brand. Nightshade."

Wally stared. "They... they branded you?" he asked, slightly shocked, He'd thought only cattle were branded...

"How?" Conner asked.

Sparrow shrugged, studying the floor. "Well first they tackled me, and then tied my wrists and ankles, and someone got the metal branding iron to red hot and they burned it into my skin..."

"D-did it hurt?" Megann asked.

"Yeah it hurt. For a few days I could hardly move that arm. But it's just a scar, now..."

It wasn't just a scar, not as Batman saw it. It was a reminder of the people who'd scared his little girl...

"Sparrow." Batman started towards the door, and she sighed, trotting after him. As soon as they were out of earshot, Sparrow began.

"What is this about? The Daggers? The brand? Look, they... they played some messed up games at that school and..." she wanted to say she had PTSD, but she was afraid as to how her father would react.

"I want you to tell me everything that happened. Everything."

And the entire story came pouring out. How she'd been so upset a him for wanting her out of the action, longing to prove herself, and then the homesickness a the assassin school. Then the horror when she realized she'd have to escape or kill, and the feelings of success at the end... She didn't tell him how hyper vigilant she was, or how edgy everyone made her feel... Because that was the aftermath of being at he school. Not what had happened there...

"Alright. I'll talk to you later." Batman said, his cape sweeping behind him as he left. He needed time to think about all his daughter had just told him- it disturbed him, the games they'd played, how they thought sneaking up on one another with knives was fun... He needed time to think.

Meanwhile, Sparrow was alone in the hall. Alone. It was too open here, she was alone and exposed...

She felt herself start to shake. Whenever she got this scared she hid under Robin's bed, but the hallway over there was too large, there could be more assailants waiting for her... Quickly, she swung up into the ventilation shaft, feeling the cold metal pressing in on her and knowing she was invisible, for now...

She counted slowly to ten. She was at the mountain. She was safe. She was simply fighting off a panic attack...

She felt like her heart would leap out of her chest at any moment, but she took another deep breath, forcing herself to calm down... She kept counting, struggling to control her breathing until she was finally calm again. No danger, she was at the mountain. She smiled. She was fine. She'd be fine.

Then dinner came. Megann insisted they eat dinner together, since pit was first meal the team had had together again in awhile. Sparrow noted the knives seat the table and felt her heart rate quicken. At the assassin school, girls would randomly throw the knives at one another, in an attempt to keep them always alert...

Conner picked up his knife, intent on cutting into his steak, and Sparrow lost turned and ran for the bathroom, hyperventilating and locking herself in.

Batman, of course, noticed this, and quickly strode after her, leaving the team to wonder what was going on.

_She was at he assassin school, in the kitchen. She was starving, and suddenly a dull knife plunged into her shoulder..._

_"Nightshade. I expected better of you. Be more alert." Nightmare withdrew the knife, and Sparrow gasped... The wound wasn't deep, but it hurt, and Nightmare laughed at her friend's pain. "next time, be more aware..."_

Sparrow quickly felt her knees go weak as she started to puke her guts out. Batman heard her start to vomit and grew worried.

"Sparrow? Sparrow, are you alright?" was she sick?

A moment later she staggered out, pale and sweating. She was trying to cope with the panic attack and the painful memories surfacing...

Batman slid off his glove and went to feel her forehead.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed. Bruce could see the terror in her eyes and froze.

"Sparrow... talk to me, Sparrow..." he pleaded.

"My name is nightshade! No, ugh!" the panic attack took complete hold of her and she ran from the team that was watching and Batman, into the living room...

_Count_. she ordered herself. _One, two, three..._

"Sparrow, are you alright?" Wally asked, being the first to come towards her.

"Don't come any closer!" Sparrow screamed, and Wally froze. Sparrow felt herself getting terrified as her team members and Batman entered the room, all asking her if she was alright and making it so she couldn't think, let alone count...

" _Quiet_!" She screamed with such conviction everyone fell silent.

"No one moves. No one talks. No one comes any closer to me." She ordered, afraid of what she might do to her friends if they tried to approach her while her thoughts were racing...

Tears had started to fall by now from he sheer panic of it all, she was going to die, she was going to die...

"Sparrow..." Batman said quietly, trying to get her to calm down. He had no idea what was wrong with his daughter, but it was killing him to see her like this...

_"I said quiet! Anyone moves, and won't hesitate to kill them!_ " she yelled, so terrified it didn't register as to what she was saying as she drew her dagger.

She backed up until she was against the wall, sliding down it, tying to count in her mind... It wasn't working. She pulled her knees to her chest as her fear increased tenfold. She needed help. She needed Roy.

"R-roy?" she pleaded into her comm.

"Birdie, what's wrong?" Roy asked, concerned. He'd instantly heard the note of fear in her voice.

"I-I... it's bad, Roy, I need you..."

"I'm coming baby bird, hang in there." Roy said. "Have you tried counting?"

"Yeah, it isn't working..." she said through her tears...

" _Recognized- Green Arrow 08._ " The computer announced.

"Sparrow, don't pay attention to it. Count with me, alright, one, two, three..." Roy ordered, hearing the computer announce Green Arrow's arrival...

"Four, five..." they were counting in unison now, Sparrow still crying and scared, the team still looking on, shocked...

"What's going on here?" Green Arrow asked, looking shocked at the scene before him.

" _DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!_ " Sparrow yelled, holding up her dagger.

Green Arrow's eyes widened, and he stepped back, dropping his boy and quiver. He saw the same senseless terror in her eyes that he'd seen in Roy's years ago...

"Six, seven, eight..." Green Arrow said, and Sparrow instantly seemed to calm down slightly...

"Nine, ten, eleven..." they both said in unison.

"GA, the comm is going to go down for a minute, I'm at the zeta tube. Keep her counting." Roy ordered.

Green Arrow nodded, still counting with Sparrow, who looked terrified at the prospect of the comm going down...

" _Recognizing, Red Arrow B07..._ "

Roy saw where Sparrow was shaking and sobbing, and she stopped counting the moment she saw him, bursting int full-out sobs.

Roy dropped his bow and quiver, running to her, and she clung to him, dagger hitting the floor with a clang...

"Buter káj egy berseszki szán,Móri drágo piko séj,Vorbisz mánge káki-koki,Móri drágo piko séj.Áj mori séj, mori drago pikonyéj,Álálálá…..Áj mori séj, mori drago pikonyéj,Álálálá…..Kináu tuke szomnákáj,Móri drágo piko séj,Lá lumáko szomnákáj,Móri drágo piko séj.Áj mori séj, mori drago pikonyéj,Álálálá…..Áj mori séj, mori drago pikonyéj,Álálálá…..ai nana nainananainananananananananana nanananananana naÁldin dévlá murá sá,Mura cina pikonya,Mura cina pikonya,Murá sukár szábiná.Áj mori séj, mori drago pikonyéj,Álálálá…..Áj mori séj, mori drago pikonyéj,Álálálá…..Aldin dévlá murá sá,Mura cina pikonya,Mura cina pikonya,Murá sukár szábiná.Áj mori séj, mori drago pikonyéj,Álálálá…..Áj mori séj, mori drago pikonyéj,Álálálá….."

Roy sang it all in a slightly masculine voice as he rocked her back and forth and her sibs slowly subsided, until she simply clung to him and shook. Eventually Robin joined in, coming to sit beside them and stroke her hair, and by the time the song was over, she was fast asleep.

"Um... what just happened?" Conner asked, looking slightly surprised.

"She had a panic attack." Roy explained, gently standing and holding her protectively, stroking the raven hair as he watched her lovingly...

"I could sense the fear rolling off her. It was so strong..." Megann said.

"But why would she panic? What was there to be afraid of?" Wally asked.

Roy looked over at he table and saw the knives.

"Well, let's see. All of you holding knives, surrounding her at a table when she's just been traumatized at an assassin school."

Kaldur stared. "We did not think..."

"No, you didn't. And she's paid the price. Didn't think, huh? Have any of you been thinking of what you've been doing for the last few hours? Batman, trying to grab her arm? Conner, sneaking up on her while she was sleeping? Oh, and trying to get her to sleep in the medbay was a bad idea, Bats." Roy said simply, turning to go to the zeta beams.

"Where are you taking her?" Batman said, voce icy cold.

"Away from here. All this just proves she was worse than I thought." Roy said, not turning around.

"You can't just take her away!" Robin said, looking scared.

"Rob, it's for her own good. She needs... time..."

"We can give her time here." Wally insisted.

"No, all of you... your hearts are in the right place, but all of you fussing over her will just make it worse. I know what she needs..." he said, looking down at her lovingly before turning to go.

"Roy, stop. You will not take my daughter out of here." Batman said.

Roy looked over his shoulder. "If she's your daughter, then you're her father, right?"

"Yes..."

"Then start acting like it." Roy hissed, the venom in his voice clear as he walked to the zeta tubes.


	38. Answers

As Roy laid Sparrow down on the couch, he noticed it. Her breathing seemed... off...

He felt for a pulse and found it incredibly erratic. His eyes widened, and he stepped back into the zeta tube.

Batman had thought when Roy took her he was gone, but it was clear he'd been wrong, because a moment later the computer announced, "Recognizing, Sparrow B06, Red Arrow, B07."

"I need a room in the med bay, now!" Roy yelled.

"What happened?" Robin asked, looking- for once- scared.

"You tell me. The kid's blood pressure is off the charts, her pulse is going crazy... Someone sedate her, now!" Roy yelled.

Sparrow, despite all the commotion, made no move to wake up, and Batman took the daughter from Roy, already seeing the effects of it...

"Robin, get the antidote for Scarecrow's fear drug, now!" he ordered. Robin nodded, zetaing to the bat cave and grabbing it. He quickly zetaed back to the cave.

"Got it!" he yelled, and Roy quickly injected her with it.

Batman felt her pulse- still going crazy... "It's not working..."

"It's been in her system for too long. It could've fused to the cells..." Robin said, looking dismayed. Batman remembered his girl's skills in training...

"No. It's Cobra's..." Batman was already moving, running to the med bay with the girl in his arms, grabbing the antidote for Bane's venom and injecting her with it. Within a minute, she stabilized.

Batman stared. It all made sense now, her panic attacks, the extra strength she'd exhibited in training...

"D-dad? What happened to me?" Sparrow asked weakly, sitting up.

Batman reached over and outa hand on her shoulder. She didn't pull away or freak out.

"During your fight with Rose she must've drugged you. Scarecrow's fear toxin mixed with Bane's venom. As time progressed the hold of it got stronger on you. More panic attacks, less reprieve... It would've killed you. It almost did."

Sparrow nodded, taking a breath. "I feel... normal..."

"That's good, Sparrow. That's really good." Batman assured her. She nodded, laying back.

"I feel kinda tired..."

"That's normal. You've been experiencing adrenalin rushes on a set schedule for a day now, you'll need time to recover. Why didn't you tell me about the panic attacks?" Batman asked.

Sparrow sighed. "I... I thought it was PTSD from the assassin school- and Joker's insane- and... I was scared. I was scared you wouldn't like me once you figured out I was messed up..."

"I will never not like you." Batman said firmly. Sparrow's brow creased. "Is that a double negative? Robin taught me 'bout those..." She muttered sleepily...

"No word play intended, Sparrow. I will always love you." Batman assured the girl.

She nodded. "Love you too, Dad..." she muttered, before sleep finally took her. Batman stood, exiting the room to find the anxious team.

"She'll be fine. Robin, come we me. We have a visit to pay."

Robin understood the tone in his father's voice and nodded, but Artemis stepped forward.

"We want to help." she said. "You're probably going after the guys who did this to her- she's our teammate too."

"This is family business, Artemis. And we're going to take care of it." Robin said firmly, as both he and his mentor easily zetaed away, Roy and the team slipped into Sparrow's room to see the girl sleeping peacefully. Roy relaxed slightly- he'd been seriously worried about the girl. She was going to be alright.  
_

"Scarecrow broke out of Arkham three days ago. Rose probably got ahold of the fear toxin and mixed it with venom, trying to see if it'd produce better assassins. She must've used it on Sparrow when she found out she was a trader."

"The question is, how did she get ahold of it?" Robin asked.

"That's what we'e going to find out. Come on." Batman checked all the routine hidey holes of Gotham and found Scarecrow in an old, broken down motel.

Robin flew forward, pinning the man to the wall. "How did you give the fear toxin to Rose?" he demanded, pinning the man to the wall.

Scarecrow cackled. "You honestly think I'd tell you?"

"Yes." Batman said grimly from behind Robin, making the man jump. He flipped out a batarang and the Scarecrow gulped. "You wouldn't..."

"Your toxin almost killed my daughter, scarecrow. How do you expect me to let you live after that?" Batman hissed.

"I... she was my daughter!" Scarecrow said.

"What?" Robin stared, looking shocked.

"Rose is my daughter. She asked for some fear toxin- knew my baby would put it to good use- so I gave it to her. I... I never knew she would use it on one of your kids, I swear..."

"If fear toxin were supposedly mixed with venom, what would happen?" Batman demanded.

"Ohh... my Rose does take after me. I have no idea what would happen, but it must be wonderful..." Scarecrow was getting giddy now...

"Turn him in, Robin. I have another visit to pay." Batman ordered, and Robin nodded before turning to go.

One question resounded in the Dark Knight' mind as he walked the streets of gotham that night- where did Rose get the venom? He knew only one other person who could create toxins like that...

"Ivy." Batman greeted her as he dropped into the wharehouse- turned greenhouse- from the skylight. Ivy whirled to face him, looking surprised. "I...I haven' comitted any crimes yet..." she said, flashing a charming smile.

"Yet. I'm not here about you. I'm here about venom."

Poision Ivy stared as Batman brought up a hologram of the chemical components of venom.

"Do you know anywhere in the city where this could be made? Could you make it?"

Ivy nodded. "Yes, but it'd take weeks to harvest all the necessary items from my plants, and I haven't made any... Why do you ask?"

"Someone tried to kill Sparrow by combining a fear toxin and venom. A few more minutes and she would've been dead." Batman said, killing the hologram.

"Wait- I'll tell you this, since I like the kid. The man ingredient in that is potassium sulfide, you can harvest it from a rare endangered plant. They're illegal to keep in the united states, but I'd say, find the plants and you'll find whoever was making the venom."

Batman nodded. "Thanks, Ivy."

"What, you're not taking me in?" Poison ivy asked, pouting playfully.

"Like you said- you haven't committed any crimes- yet." Batman said. If she could've see through the cowl, she'd have sworn the dark knight was smiling.  
_

The drug dealers had found a new cargo- venom. And it was selling like hot cakes. People loved it. They were unloading a shipment of the plants needed to make it now at the piers, when Batman swung down, punning the lead man against the wall.

"I heard you have quite an impressive garden." Batman said. "Where do you keep the plants?"

"I... in that old boathouse!" the man said, quaking in his boots.

"Torch it, Robin." Batman ordered.

"With pleasure. You bastards almost killed my sister, selling to a woman named Rose..." Robin lit a match and tossed it on the boathouse, burning it down, along with all the plants inside. They threw the rest of the plants into the bay.

"If you ever toe out of line again, it'll be the last move you make." Batman warned, before he and Robin departed.  
_

They zetaed back to the cave to screaming. Sparrow's screaming.

"Sparrow!" Robin yelled, running into the room to find his teammates trying desperately to keep the girl from thrashing about too much. The monitors on her for her pulse and blood pressure were going crazy...

"Everyone out." Batman ordered, striding into the room with an heir of confidence and authority.

"You don't expect us to just abandon her, do you?" Artemis yelled over the screaming.

"He said, get out!" Robin yelled, and everyone quickly obeyed. Robin rarely yelled, and they knew when he did it was serious...

Even as they left, Batman pulled the screaming girl into his lap, rubbing her back as she sobbed in her sleep...

"It's alright Sparrow, it's alright..."

"No- no, he's cutting the wires! Stop him Bruce, stop him!" She yelled. "Mamica, Tati! Don't leave me!" She reached out blindly and Bruce grabbed her hand.

"I will never leave you." he said, rocking her back and forth gently. "It's alright, you're safe here, the Bats watch you and make sure nothing can get you..." Batman sung quietly, like he'd do when she was little. She snapped awake and clung to Batman's midsection, burying her face in the kevlar and crying her eyes out...

"Shh, baby, shh..." Batman pulled down his cowl as Sparrow sobbed, holding her as she sobbed.

"T-tati- the-they cut the ropes again! They all died. Dick! Where's Dick!" she yelled, suddenly frantic.

"I'm right here, baby bird, calm down." Robin said, and Sparrow seeing her brother was alrit, sobbed with relief int the Dark Knight's chest.

"I...I had nightmares at the assassin school. Th-they made fun of me." she said.

"Yeah, well you kicked their butts. You had the last laugh." Robin assured her.

"Why am I so friggin weak!?" She sobbed, upset.

"Nightmares do not make you weak, Sparrow. We can't control our thoughts and feelings- but all that really matters are our actions. Your actions speak volumes about your heart, and you are the strongest girl in the world." Batman assured her.

"Dick- get some rest- it's been a long night for all of us." Batman ordered, and Dick nodded, kissing his sister's forehead. Se blushed and wiped it off, and Dick left father and daughter alone.

"Sparrow- I'm very proud of you. You not only managed to pull off an amazing undercover job at the school, but you singlehandedly took down a league of assassins and managed to survive the fear drug. You knew something was wrong, didn't you?"

Sparrow nodded, wiping her eyes. "I thought it was just PTSD and I figured I could get over it. I didn't want to seem weak..."

"You're never weak. And you're never alone, Sparrow. It's not a crime to ask for help- it just shows you know your limits. Even I need help sometimes."

"Really?" Sparrow asked, blinking sleepily.

"Yes, really. Now get some sleep. You've had a rough mission." Batman said, stroking her hair until she fell asleep. Megann peered into the room the next morning to find the Dark Knight still holding Sparrow,the girl curled tightly against his chest. Bruce had put his cowl up, but his chin was too his chest as he, too, slept... They looked so cute together, yet even while sleeping, Batman had a protective air about him. Megann may or may not have snapped a picture.


	39. Camping and Twinkies

"The league has decided, with all the abroad missions you do, to train you as to how to survive in harsh climate conditions." Batman said.

Robin smiled slightly. "So we're going camping?" he asked.

"Not camping. This is a training exercise." Batman said stoically.

"Yeah, since the last one went so well." Sparrow said.

Robin sniggered at the memory.

"What do you mean, the last one?" Artemis asked.

"It was before the team formed. GA, Flash and Batman decided to teach us what to do during natural disasters..." Wally said.

"Hey, I figured a good offense was the best defense." Sparrow said defensively.

"Blowing up a dam to put out raging forest fires isn't a good idea!" Robin said. "It wasn't then, and it still isn't!"

"Yeah, then how come it worked?" Sparrow asked.

"Wait, is that the big forest fire Batman, GA and Flash responded to that totally went crazy?" Megann asked. "I remember hearing about that..."

"See! News of our excursions have reached Mars! You owe me five bucks, Robin!" Wally yelled, and Batman sighed.

"Is this why we aren't allowed on the plains without a chaperone?" Artemis asked.

"Despite past training exercises, we've decided to try again." Batman said. "No explosives will be used this time." Batman said, shooting Sparrow a glance. Se just gave him an angelic smile.

"As for... casualties... you'll each be staying with your mentor, who will teach you the needed aspects of survival. We'll all meet at the camp site later. Ms. M, prepare the bioship." Batman ordered, and Megann hurried to do as he said. Sparrow grinned at Wally, and they all turned to get ready. It was going to be a fun weekend.  
_

"Now, during the two hour flight to our destination, we'll be briefing you on survival tactics." Batman said. Sparrow rolled her eyes slightly.

"Now, where we'll be doing our survival training, in the Yukon, there is often snow, There are several survival methods for being inthe snow. One is to dig a hold out around a pine tree trunk and allow the branches to be your roof, keeping body heat in. Another method is an igloo. Any questions as to shelter?"

"Does a tent count?" Wally asked.

"No." Batman said firmly.

"The how come there's a tent over there?" Wally pointed to the tent.

"Why is there a tent over there, Flash?" Batman asked, looking unamused.

"Funny story about that, Bats..."

"Save it." Batman ordered, sighing and turning back to the team. "Now, any other questions?"

Sparrow nodded. "I know we can't have explosives, but can we have explosive materials?"

Batman sighed. "No, Sparrow, you cannot."

"Well I can make an explosive out of anything. There goes matches, lighters, batteries, steel wool, anything in a pressurized can, sodium, water..." she started listing.

"I am afraid I must have water, regardless of whether or not you make it explode, Sparrow." Kaldur said, and Batman face palmed. It was going to be a long weekend.  
_

"So, camping is really illegal on Mars?" Wally asked, looking shocked.

Megann nodded. "Sometimes kids sneak out and do it, though, but it's a very serious affair if they're caught..."

"Probably because of the Bat camping incident of 08." Robin muttered.

"The what?" Conner asked.

"Oh, Batman here decided to take us camping... it ended in a small firefight with some people from a Mexican drug cartel and a small fire." Sparrow said. "awe were under our secret identities, of course, but still..."

The conversation was not going as Batman had planned it at all. "And what about the survival tatics I'm trying to teach you?" he asked.

"We had Megann read the book while you guys were loading the ship and she psychically relayed the knowledge." Wally said simply.

Sparrow opened a box. "Twinkies, anyone?"

A chorus of affirmations was heard as Sparrow tossed a twinkey to each team member, throwing three to Wally, since he had a super fast metabolism. The kids all opened the wrappers to find Batman glowering at them.

"What?" robin asked his mentor, starring through the cold hard gaze. "They're just twinkies."

"Yes, but when you're in the wild, you don't have Twinkies." Batman said.

"Oh really? Then how come I have a twinkie compartment in my utility belt?" Sparrow asked, withdrawing a twinkie.

Batman stared. "When did you...?"

"She sewed it n when she was six, don't ask." Robin said simply.

"Anyways, any idiot knows to pack at least six twinkies in their carry on bag, since if the plane goes int a tailspin and crashes and they survive, so will the twinkies. Twinkies are like the superman of all pastries!"

Superman raised an eyebrow. "I don't appreciate being compared with a Twinkie." he said.

Sparrow sighed. "Fine. The point is, twinkies are essential to survival." Sparrow said, tossing Wally another twinkie.

"We have our work cut out for us." Batman announced.


	40. The Mayhem Begins

"Now, You'll each spend the day the in the woods with your mentor and learn about various survival tactics. We'll meet again here, around eight, and learn about shelter building." Batman ordered, and everyone sighed and agreed.  
_

"Now Kaldur, when surviving in the Canadian wilderness, it is important to first find water."

Kaldur sighed. Kid Aquaman really think he was this dumb? He lifted his water bearers and the dewdrops lifted from tree trunks and leaves, creating a large ball of water.

"Found, my king."

"Good. Now, you must find food."

Aqua lad sighed. "Found, my king." He pointed t the blackberries up ahead.

"Good. Now shelter."

Aqua lad resisted the urger to roll his eyes, gathering the water around himself and freezing it into a little igloo.

"You seem to know what you're doing." Aqua Lad spoke, smiling.

This time, Kaldur did roll his eyes.

"Alright, starting a fire is very important. You can do it using your heat vision like this." Superman demonstrated, zapping a log so that it ignited.

Conner rolled his eyes. "I don't Have heat vision."

Superman's brow creased. "Alright then, no big deal. We'll just fly out of the woods until we locate civilization."

"I can't fly, either." Conner muttered, kicking a stone in frustration.

"Oh. What can you do, then?" Superman asked, and Conner took the question the wrong way.

"Nothing! I can do, basically, nothing!" he was about to storm away when Superman placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You have super strength, right?" he asked, face softening.

"Yeah..."

Superman pointed to the pile of sticks he'd made, rubbing his palms furiously across one. It started to smolder at the intense friction created, and soon it was a crackling flame. Conner stared, the wonderment clear in his eyes, and Superman smiled, handing the boy a stick. "You try."

Conner rubbed the piece of wood between his palms, waiting as it heated hp, focusing intently...

It exploded into flames and Conner held it for a moment, mesmerized he'd actually done it...

"Conner!" Superman knocked the flaming stick from the boy's hands, seeing how lost he was in surprise, and hurried to beat the flames out of the boy's shirt.

When he felt Superman beating the flames out, Conner instantly snapped out of it, curling in on himself into a ball...

"Conner? Conner, are you alright? Conner!" Conner was surprised to hear a note of panic in the man if steel's voice, and he quickly opened her eyes and sat up.

"Yeah, I'm fine..."

Superman noted the burns on the boy's hands and looked disapproving. "That isn't fine, Conner."

"Yes it is. Give me a minute." Conner closed his eyes and breathed deeply, burned palms up, and focused intently...

Superman watched surprised, as the boy focused intently before the skin on his palms slowly returned to its normal color.

"Where did you learn that?" Superman asked.

"Learn what?"

"How to harness your rejuvenation." Superman said, slightly surprised.

"That? I... I taught myself..." Conner said, equally surprised at Superman's interest.

Superman smiled slightly. The boy had potential. Conner focused intently on another stick, and soon it ignited.

"Superman! I got it!" he said, looking excited. "See!?" he held it right in front of the man of steel's face, and Superman tried to pull back a bit too late. His hair ignited.

"Conner do something!" Superman yelled.

"Right!" Conner remembered Superman beating the flames out of his costume and hurried to do the same, whacking the man of steel and beating on his head with his cape until the flames were put out, and... the man of steel was unconscious. Conner sighed, feeling humiliated, and started to carry Superman back towards the camp site.  
_

"Now, when you are out of psychic range of most needed things, you can simply call life to you." J'hn said, reaching out an arm. Instantly, the blackberries that dotted the bush came flying over to them.

Megann grinned, wanting to do the same. A few berries flew to her. "Look, uncle J'hn!" she said,turning to her uncle and loosing focus.

"That is very good, Megann.

Megann swelled at his praise and suddenly the entire blackberry bush was pulled up by the roots, flying into J'hn

"Ouch!" J'hn cried as the bush struck him.

"I'm sorry, uncle J'hn!" Megann cried, looking horrified at what she'd done.

"It is alright, Megann. Accidents happen." J'hn said as she helped untangle him from the thorny bush. "Let's find something less... dangerous... to call. Shall we?"

"Now, Kid, the first thing you need to find while surviving is tolite paper." Flash said.

"What? Uncle Barry..."

"I'm serious, Kid. You need tolite paper to survive, do you not?"

"Well, not really..."

"Yes really!" Flash interrupted. "Luckily, we're surrounded by it. Look at all these leaves!"

"Um, alright..." Kid said. He was starting to wonder if his uncle Barry had really lost it.

"Now, tolite paper really does grow on trees, kid!"

"Uncle Barry..." kid said, moaning at the pun.

"Now Kid, you have to choose the right kind of leaf. I'm dead serious."

"Really?" Wally asked.

"Yes, really." Flash said. "Nothing prickly, nothing rough... Choose wisely, Wally." Flash said seriously. Wally rolled his eyes and stepped into the clearing, plucking the nearest leaf he could find.

He handed it to Flash, who rolled up his sleeve and started rubbing the leaf on his arm like it was sand paper.

"Ow!" he yelled, dropping it.

"What? What did I do?" Wally asked, looking afraid.

"This is stinging nettle! You would be dead if you used this for tolite paper!" Flash yelled.

"I'm sorry!" Wally cried.

"See Kid, you need to start taking this seriously!" Flash proclaimed as he winced, gripping his arm. "Now, choose again."

"Right, right..." Wally chose a leaf that looked safe and handed it to his uncle. Flash peeled back his other sleeve and rubbed it on his bare flesh, smiling. "You did it, Wally. First step to survival, done."

"Yes!" Wally grinned, pumping his fist in the air, and Flash smiled. He'd actually taught the kid something.  
_

"Now Artemis, the first step to survival is knowing how to hunt." Green Arrow stated. "And to know hunt, you must first camouflage."

"I thought we needed water more than food." Artemis stated, about confused.

"We do. But if you need to, you can always drink the blood of a kill. Besides, you'll probably come across a stream while hunting anyways. Now, to camouflage, first lok at the environment around you. How does it look?"

"Um... dirty?" Artemis tried.

"Good, good! Then you have to get dirty, too. You have to blend in!"

"Right!" Artemis grabbed some mud and started to smear herself with it, while GA watched his protege, slightly proud at how much she was getting into it.

"Am I dirty enough now?" she asked, covered almost completely with mud.

GA nodded. "Yes. Now what else do you notice about our environment?"

"Um... leaves?" Artemis offered.

"Yes! We need leaves!" GA started grabbing leaves. He was already muddy, but he shoved branches down his shirt and into his waistband to make himself look like a bush.

"Anything else you think we should do, Artemis?"

"Um, hunt?" Artemis asked.

"That's an excellent suggestion!" and they were off. Everything went well, until Green Arrow tripped. "Ahh!" he yelled, and Artemis instinctively drew her bow, only to see something close to the ground scuttling off.

"GA, what was that!?" Artemis asked.

"A porcupine." GA said, gripping his calf, which had at least twenty quills in it. "Let's get back to the main site and wait for the team." Artemis helped her mentor hobble to his feet as they started back.  
_

"Hey Dad, where are we going?" Sparrow asked.

"Batman. I'm in costume, remember?" Batman growled.

"Alright, Batman, where are we going?" Sparrow asked as she skipped alongside him.

"Finding a stream. That's the first rule of survival. Find water. Take note."

"Noted." Robin said.

"I thought the first rule of survival was to ditch the capes. They get caught in everything. Ugg!" Sparrow said, thrashing as he cape tangled in yet another bramble.

"Your cape is one of your greatest assets in this situation, It' thermal, bullet proof, and reflective. Perfect for shelter building."

Sparrow rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but they're annoying." She pulled her cape free and folded it, throwing it in her backpack as she walked.

"Hear that?" Batman asked, stopping short.

"Hear what?" both his children asked in unison, and Batman sighed. "I told you two to be on high alert. Close your eyes, you know it makes your ears more attentive."

Both his children obeyed, listening intently. A moment later their eyes flew open.

"A stream!" they both said. Batman nodded slightly, approving. "You need to be more attentive, or you'd have missed it. Robin, you take the lead." Batman ordered. Robin nodded, darting forward towards the sound of water with Sparrow close behind. Batman smiled. They acted like it was a drugs bust...

"Found it!" Robin yelled, and Batman proceeded out of the woods to find both his children with their heads in the stream, drinking.

"You could get cholera from doing that. You need to purify it first." Batman said, looking unimpressed.

"Dad, we're in the middle of nowhere, nothing polluted this." Robin argued.

"Still, better safe than sorry." Batman said, pulling out some water purifying tablets. Suddenly there was a splash as Sparrow dove into the water, and Batman moved to go after her.

"Dad, wait!" Robin had him pinned against a tree in a moment. "She probably just decided to go swimming, you know how she is..."

A moment later she surfaced, holding something that thrashed furiously in her arms.

"Robin! Fish! Help!" she yelled before she went under again. Robing dove in after her, and soon they both had the large fish, which was at least twenty pounds, subdued.

Batman didn't help, seeing his children were in no immediate danger and knowing this was their fight. They emerged two monutes later, both beaming, Sparrow holding the fish by the tail.

"We got it!" she said, beaming as she dripped water onto the ground.

"Yeah. It's a herring, and it's huge!" Robin said, equally proud.

"Is it dead?" Batman asked, approaching the two victorious children, feeling pride swell within him as he bent to examine it.

"I think so..." Sparrow said as the fish suddenly thrashed out with one last, heroic effort, smashing it's large body into Batman's face. The force was stunning, and he stumbled back... right into the river.

Sparrow looked down at the fish she held in her hand, a bit surprised. "I guess not." she said simply, as Batman came up spitting water and Robin burst out laughing.  
_

No one asked questions when Batman and his proteges paraded into camp dripping wet, Batman looking more than a little miffed.

"Hey guys! We got a fish!" Sparrow said cheerily, holding it up. Everyone stared.

"You guys caught that?" Wally asked, looking hopeful.

"Sure did. Robin did most of the work when it started to drown me..."

"The point is, we got it." Sparrow said.

"If you two caught it, how come Batman's wet?" Conner asked, genuinely curious.

"Oh, the fish kinda went crazy and knocked him into the river." Sparrow said. A bat glare hot enough to melt ice met the team and they all quickly looked away and repressed their laughter.

"Let's gut that baby!" Green Arrow said, moving to stand and wincing. J'hn, who was sporting several cuts on his face from the black berries, had gotten the quills out of him, but it still hurt to move his bandaged leg. Sparrow saw this and brought the fish over to him.

"Thanks, kid." Green Arrow ruffled her hair and she smiled before heading to start a fire.

"I got this." Conner said, and soon a blaze was crackling.

"Sorry, Megann, but we need it to cook the fish." Wally said, moving over to be beside the wide-eyed Martian.

"Why is Superman unconscious?" Batman asked, eyes drifting to Conner, who flushed.

"I... his hair ignited and I had to beat out the flames." he said, and everyone sniggered at the thought of the man of steel being knocked out by Conner while his hair was on fire.

Flash groaned. "What's wrong with you?" Batman asked unsympathetically.

"I think I got poison ivy. Kid, that other leaf you gave me..." He said, scratching furiously at his arm.

"Well you shouldn't have rubbed yourself with the leaf! We all know I'm incompetent!" Kid Flash said.

"You deserve poison ivy if you were dumb enough to rub leaves on yourself." Batman said simply, and all the prodigies laughed again.

"Dang it, we're out of fire wood." Conner said. Batman sighed. "Team, go gather more wood. Do not get lost." he said. They all stood to go. "And stay together." he added as an afterthought, before they were gone. Really, Batman just wanted time to regroup with the mentors. It was obvious today had been an utter failure by the sheer amount of injuries, and he wanted to know why.

"Queen, what happened to you?" he asked, sitting down on a log.

"I... I kinda tripped on a porcupine..." he said, laughing nervously.

"Sometimes I wonder about you, Queen." Batman said, turning to J'hn. "You?"

"Megann grew a little excited while we were telepathically picking berries..."

"Ahh..." Batman nodded his understanding, knowing the Martian girl still had trouble controlling her powers.

"And we all know what happened to Superman." Batman finished.

"Hey, where's Aquaman?" Green Arrow asked.

"Said something about him and Kaldur staying underwater." J'hn said.

"Hey, doesn't anyone care about me?" Flash asked.

"No." Batman replied brusquely.

"Well, I'm offended!" Flash said. "And I'll have you know I was testing leaves on my skin when I sustained this injury, so Wally would know how to safely select leaves to use for tolite paper..."

"cough*stupid*cough." Green Arrow said, and Batman smiled beneath his cowl.

"Sorry, had a tickle in my throat." Green Arrow said.

Superman moaned and regained consciousness.

"Man, it's cold." Artemis said, shivering as her breath came out in a fog in front of her.

"I'll warm you up, baby." Wally said, and Artemis kicked him.

"Guys, quit it. As for being cold, it is very cold, because we're jut outside the artic circle..." Robin said.

"Find any wood yet?" Megann asked, and Sparrow sighed. "None yet. Let's keep going."

They plodded on in the darkness, all cold and miserable, stumbling now and then and trying to find wood in the darkness, which was practically hopeless.

They reached a clearing, and Conner looked around. "Hey, did anyone think of how we were going to find our way back once we do find some wood, which we haven't?"

There was silence as they all realized they hadn't.

"Great. Just great. We're lost in the Canadian wilderness, practically in the freakin Arctic circle, at night, with no idea how to get back to camp. Can this get any worse?" Artemis asked. Just then it started to snow.


	41. The Mayhem Concluded

"No one panic." Robin said calmly. "Megann, try to contact your uncle J'hn."

Megann's eyes glowed white for a moment as she used her psychic powers, before she looked at them again with her fear-filled blue ones. "Nothing. He's out of range."

"Just how far did we walk?" Wally asked, and they all stared. They were required to walk six miles daily for training on the treadmill, so their bodies were used to long walks...

"Curse you Black Canary!" Wally yelled. Sparrow raised a hand, and Robin just barely saw it in the dark as he sighed. "Yes, Sparrow?"

"I suggest we panic now."

"No one is panicking!" Robin yelled, but Artemis was hyperventilating.

"I didn't expect anyone to listen..." Sparrow said, looking bewildered.

"We're going to die..." Artemis muttered.

"Artemis, we aren't going to die. 'Cause I have beef jerky..." Sparrow said, waving the pack of it in front of her face. Artemis snatched it and tore into a stick, still looking nervous.

"It's her comfort food." Sparrow explained, and Robin nodded. "Okay, alright, it's snowing. So what? It's probably just a little storm. We need to try and find our way back."

Wordlessly, they continued to try and find their way back, but finally, when the snow was up to their ankles, they gave up.  
_

"Help me rub cream on this." Flash said, struggling to rub enough cream on his incredibly itchy arms. "Please?" Flash asked desperately. Batman sighed and pulled off his gloves, as did Green Arrow. Batman had just touched Flash when he stared.

"That rash isn't poison ivy- it's poison oak. Meaning we're infected now." Batman said, and sighed, turning away.

"Thanks a ton, Flash." Green Arrow said, turning and stalking away.

"Batman, do you think the kids are alright?" J'hn asked, sounding slightly nervous as it started to snow. "They've been gone for a half hour, now."

"I don't know." Batman answered truthfully. He looked up at the swirling snowflakes- the icy fingers of cold even penetrated his thermal uniform. He could only hope the team was alright. How lost could six teenagers get in half an hour?  
_

"Okay, we are officially, totally lost." Robin said when the snow was up to their ankles. "We should keep walking to try and stay warm until the snow gets deep enough to build an igloo. Is everyone alright so far?"

"I'm okay!" Megann yelled over the screaming of the wind. The blizzard- yes, it was a blizzard- had long since picked up, and they were left huddling together for a moment to speak.

"I'm alright!" Artemis called.

"Me too!" Wally said. "Me three!" Conner yelled.

"Sparrow? How about you? Sparrow!" Robin cried, looking around and feeling horrified. She was gone.  
_

"Bats, I don't think the kids are coming back!" Flash yelled over the wind.

"I don't think so either!" He replied. The wind was howling, and they'd taken shelter in a nearby cave.

"J'hn, can you locate Megann?" He yelled.

"She is out of range!" J'hn yelled.

"Golly, how far did they walk?" Superman asked.

"That's the least of our problems now. We need to figure out where they are- there's no way they can survive this!" Green Arrow cried.

"Since when do blizzards strike in June!?" Superman yelled, frustrated and slightly worried- he had no idea how Conner would handle this.

"Since we're just outside the Arctic circle." Batman said. "All we can do now is hope they make it."  
_

"Sparrow!" Robin yelled.

"Right here." Sparrow said as she almost materialized from nowhere. Her voice was hoarse and she was shivering furiously, but she was there.

"I think it's time to build an igloo!" Wally said. Robin nodded. "Right! Supey, use your super strength to compact the snow into blocks and we'll go from there. Megann, can you use your telepathic powers to help?"

Megann nodded, and soon they had a decent amount of snow blocks. Artemis, Wally, Sparrow and Robin moved to position them in a circle, building them up until it was large enough for them to stoop under before finishing it, chinking the cracks between the blocks with more snow...

They all piled in, Megann compacting the snow in front of the entryway to keep out the wind. Slowly, their body heat warmed the igloo...

"That's nice..." Artemis said, sighing with contentment.

"I agree..." Sparrow looked tired. The cold had sapped her strength faster than everyone else's, since she was the smallest.

"Megann, I take it the bioship is out of range?" Robin asked, and Megann nodded. Robin sighed. "Alright. We're stuck here, then."

"At least it can't stay like this forever. It has to stop sometime." Artemis said.

"Since when are you the optimist?" Wally asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Since no one else is!"

"No arguing in the igloo! Take that stuff outside." Sparrow said, and both Wally and Artemis briefly considered going out in the snow to argue, but quickly decided against it.

"Rob, I have a question." Wally said.

Robin sighed. "Yes, Wally?"

"Where do we go to the bathroom?"

"Outside!" Sparrow, Megann and Artemis yelled in unison.

"But it's so cold out there! I could get frost bite!" Wally protested. (on his hands, people, don't be gross).

"I don't care! No one wants to be stuck in this igloo with you in the first place, but I draw the line at yellow snow!" Artemis snapped.

"There goes the optimism..." Sparrow sighed.

"Robin, couldn't you get your wrist computer to hook up to a satellite or something?" Conner asked.

Robin sighed. "I could try, I guess. Sparrow, I'll need you to help..." Sparrow was already crawling over.

Robin sighed. "The only satellite in range was some ancient tin can, and it doesn't have tracking capabilities. I can't track our mentors or anything. In fact, all I can do is amplify the one channel I'm getting in..." Robin did, and instantly, a TV show started playing

_"Can you tell me how to get, how to get to Sesame Street?"_ Robin's wrist computer sang.

Wally groaned. "Seriously? That's the only channel you get?"

"It's better than nothing, I guess." Artemis said, while Megann beamed. "I used to watch this all the time on Mars!" she said, beaming.

_"F! F is the letter of the day!"_

Robin sighed. It was going to be a long blizzard.

During the time they were basically trapped together, they watched Sesame Street Visits the Hospital, where Big Bird got sick with canary-tweety something or other and had to go to the hospital, as well as a ton of other episodes...

By the time the howling blizzard wind stopped, they didn't even notice, they were so wrapped up in the episode where Big Bird sprained his wrist, after watching three seasons of the show...  
_

Batman stared at the waist high snow. J'hn had managed to call the bioship to them, but he was definitely worried about what state he'd find the team in- if they'd even survived.

"Boy scout, use your super hearing and see if you can pick anything up." Batman ordered. Superman closed his eyes and focused, and a single phrase drifted to him...

_"This program was brought to you by the number 9. Ah ah ah..."_

Superman blinked furiously. "Was that the... the count?" he asked, remembering Sesame Street from when he was a child.

"I don't care what it was. What direction was it coming from?" Batman growled.

"North, I think..."

"Let's go." Batman ordered, and they all rushed to the bioship.

"Heat sensors on," Green Arrow announced, cursing slightly as he scratched his poison oak.

There was silence as they searched in circles that gradually grew bigger When they got to eight miles away, Flash broke the silence.

"There's no way they could've walked this far..."

"Heat sensors picking up something!" Batman announced.

"I can sense Megann's presence, but she refuses to answer me. She is engrossed in something..." J'hn said.

"We land now." Batman ordered, and J'hn brought the bioship down. It touched down near an igloo, and they all raced out...

Robin heard the bioship's landing in the snow and promptly turned off the Sesame street episode, and everyone blinked.

"I don't feel so good..." Wally muttered, coughing, his chest rattling as he did so.

"None of us feel that great, Baywatch." Artemis said, shivering. Both Sparrow and Robin were silent. They, too, felt like crap. but they'd learned to hide their feelings well...

"What do you think that noise was?" Megann asked, looking slightly nervous.

"I'm hearing footsteps- at least three people. Coming right at us." Conner announced

"We're in no condition to fight." Artemis said, looking scared.

"So?" Sparrow asked, staggering to her feet. "We're heroes. Conditions don't slow us down- willpower is stronger than pain." as she spoke she was trying not to wince and catching her breath- her chest was on fire...

"They're almost on top of us..." Conner said nervously.

"Alright, on three we all burst out and fight like demons." Robin stood shakily, freeing a smoke bomb from his belt.

"One... two... THREE!"

They all screamed a war cry and burst through the snow walls of the igloo as smoke engulfed them, making them invisible to the enemy, whoever they were...

Batman, Flash, J'hn, Green Arrow and Superman were racing towards the igloo, afraid to find someone hurt or possibly dead, when the igloo exploded into smoke. A ferocious war cry erupted into the frigid air, making their blood run cold, as one by one they were taken down...

"No one move!" Robin yelled, as he pinned down Batman. Artemis had taken down Green Arrow with a foam arrow, Megann had J'hn immobilized in the air, Sparrow was holding a birdarang to Superman's throat as Conner pinned him down, and Wally had Flash tied up.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Flash stuttered as the wind blew and the smoke cleared. Batman was stunned to see their proteges had them all taken down...

"What's the big idea!?" Green Arrow asked, looking shocked and frightened.

"Well we heard footsteps. Had to get ready for battle..." Robin stood, swaying slightly.

"Robin..."

"I'm fine..." Robin said hoarsely. The others all shakily stood, each looking equally exhausted...

"You look anything but fine..." J'hn said, approaching Megann, whose cheeks looked unnaturally yellow... She fell into his open arms.

All the mentors were wondering one thing- how had their prodigies taken them down when they were like this?

"Are you guys alright?" Green Arrow asked.

No one answered.

"Alright, everyone onto the bioshop." Batman ordered. Megann gasped and J'hn caught her, carrying her onto the bio ship and molding it so six bunks were formed. J'hn laid Megann down, while all the other obediently crawled into their own bunks. Sparrow grabbed the first aid kit, ministering first to Wally and then to Conner, as Green Arrow piloted and everyone else tried to tend to the teenagers...

Batman was too busy tending to Robin, who was definitely feverish, to notice her, and for that Sparrow was grateful for.

"We have to pick up Aquaman and Aqualad, but then it'll be straight back to the mountain..." Green Arrow said.

"Did we miss much?" Aqualad asked, blinking in surprise when he saw his team members all laid out asleep on cots...

"Sparrow, are you alright?" Aquaman asked, noting how flushed the girl's cheeks were.

"I'll be fine..." She muttered, before she collapsed. Batman was beside her in an instant, catching her before she hit the ground...

"I should've known..." he muttered, feeling extremely guilty. Robin had looked sick, and he'd been busy mistering to him and hadn't noticed Sparrow's obvious fever...

"Never were one to voice weakness..." He muttered, pulling her into his lap as he grabbed the ear thermometer and took her temperature. He let out a breath.

"What is it?" Green Arrow asked, dreading the answer.

"104. But she always ran high temperatures, even as a baby..."

"You never knew her when she was a baby." Aquaman said.

"I mean when she was five." Batman growled, smoothing her sweaty hair back from her face. "They probably caught it from being in the cold too long. They were warm enough not to freeze, but not warm enough to stay healthy..."

"If I may ask, what happened?" Aqualad asked.

Batman turned away, feeling guilty this had happened on their watch...

"Do not ask such questions now, Aqualad. Your teammates are injured." Aquaman said, placing a hand on his proteges shoulder. Aqualad nodded, surprised to see Batman holding Sparrow so close, apparently whispering to her as she whimpered...

"Aqualad. Do not look into affairs that aren't your own." Aquaman said quietly, and Aqualad quickly averted his eyes. He'd never seen Batman act so... fatherly before...

"We are never doing this again." Flash sighed, looking at Wally. "I'm pretty sure Wally has bronchitis..."

"Elmo..." Megann muttered in her sleep, and J'hn moved to soothe her.

Robin thrashed for a moment. "Mamica!" he cried.

"Bar! Robin!" Sparrow responded almost instantly, and Batman quickly stood, placing Sparrow beside her brother. Robin wrapped his arms protectively around her in his fevered sleep, comforted to feel his sister- the only thing he had left of his original family- beside him.

Aqualad tried not to look, but the sight was incredibly cute and... surprising. He'd known Bats were protective of one another, but never this much...

"Something interesting, Aqualad?" Batman asked.

"No sir." Aqualad said quickly, looking away. "Will the team be alright?"

"We'll know more when we reach the cave." Green Arrow said, and everything settled into an icy silence...  
_

Back at the cave, they learned no one had been seriously injured but, as a result of the training exercise, the had to deal with six teenagers with bad colds.

They were all laying the med bay, the TV that red tornado had installed in the med bay playing... Sesame Street?

They were watching the Sesame Street Goes to the Hospital special, with big bird... No. Batman stared. How could a room full of teenagers being watching Sesame street and actually... laughing? They enjoyed it?

He entered the room, arms crossed. "What are you watching?" he asked.

Artemis scowled. "So it's a crime to watch Sesame Street now, is it? What? Too violent for us or something?"

"Yeah, so we like Sesame Street. Conner's never seen it before, and Megann's only seen a few episodes. Besides, it's pretty interesting." Robin said.

No. Batman shook his head. The team, the elite team if teenagers he'd deployed in covert missions, were not Sesame Street fanatics...

"You will not be watching this." Batman hit pause and turned to the team. "The next time I catch you watching this, there will be no missions. Understood?"

"Don't be a hater!" Wally yelled.

"A what?" Batman asked, looking bewildered. Suddenly he noticed Wally wearing cookie monster pajamas...

"Uncle Clark! Help!" Sparrow yelled, and Superman flew into the room.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Batman won't let us watch Sesame Street!" Sparrow said.

Superman scoffed. "Really, Bats? I watched Sesame Street when I was a kid. Are you really that overprotective?"

"I don't think a team of superheroes in covert opps should be watching Sesame Street!" Batman protested.

"Really? Come on, Bats, they see too many awful things, too many high stress situations. If they like to unwind by watching Sesame Street, then by golly, let them. It's educational. Sorry about the interruption, kids. Just rest." Superman upaused Sesame Street, and Sparrow grinned.

"Thanks Uncle Clark." she said.

"No problem birdie." He ruffled her hair, and Conner felt slightly jealous.

"Now come on, Bats, leave the kids in peace." he led Batman out of the room, and the team sighed with relief and continued watching. Even Kaldur was hanging out in the med bay, since his team was there, but also because he liked to see the excursions of Oscar the grouch...

Yes, the young justice had survived the camping trip. And were all throughly addicted to Sesame Street.


	42. Shopping Day

"Shopping day!" Megann announced, flying into the room. All the teens were recovered enough from the camping trip gone awry to be out of the med bay, and they looked up, surprised.

"We're going shopping?" Sparrow asked, looking slightly shocked.

"Well, yeah. Red Tornado had to do something with the league, and it's shopping day, so he gave me the money and told us to go. Besides, we're out of food."

"This means we get to choose what we buy, right?" Robin asked, perking up.

"Well, yeah. I figured every person would choose a snack they liked and we'd use the rest of the money to buy fast food for the week..." Megann said.

"Awesome!" everyone ran over.

"Alright, my snack is ho-hos." Robin said.

"Kit-Kats!" Sparrow grinned.

"Beef Jerky." Artemis added.

"Peanut Butter." Conner said. The clone loved peanut butter.

"Twinkies!" Wally yelled.

"Tofu." Kaldur said.

"And I want teddy grahams." Megann wrote that on the list as well.

"Alright, now, we have enough canned soup and ramen noodles for lunch, I figured we'd get some cereal for breakfast..."

"Fruit loops!" Sparrow grinned.

"No, Cookie Crunch! Cookie monster endorses it!" Wally said.

"Oh, well if cookie monster endorses it, then heck yeah." Sparrow crossed out fruit loops and wrote down Cookie Crunch.

"We'll need milk and eggs..." Megann added those.

"Gummy bears!" Artemis added. "We need gummy bears."

"Agreed." Megann wrote that on the list as well.

"And the rest of the budget can be for McDonalds hamburgers. I say we buy like sixty off the dollar menu and keep them in the fridge to eat as we go." Megann said.

"Agreed." Robin said. "And today we can go out for lunch before placing our order for the sixty burgers."

"Totally. So, let's go over the list one last time." Megann said, looking it over.

_Ho-hos_  
kit-kats  
beef jerky  
peanut butter  
twinkies  
tofu  
teddy grahams  
cookie crunch  
milk  
eggs  
gummy bears  
60 McDonalds dollar menu burgers

Megann nodded, grinning. "This will be easy. I don't know why Black Canary is always complaining about shopping..."

"Must be the lines are long or something." Robin said, and Sparrow lit up like a light bulb.

"That's because she's undercover, not a superhero..."

"Are you suggesting we go shopping in costume?" Wally asked. Sparrow nodded.

"You brilliant child, you!" Wally hugged her.

"Wouldn't that be abusing our superhero status?" Kaldur asked, looking unsure.

"Yes, but it would also be doing the store a good deed by giving them publicity. I mean, everyone will want to shop where the team does. Plus, we won't have to wait in line."

"Good point. Let's go! Happy Harbor, here we come!" Robin yelled, running to the bioship with the team behind him.

People stared when the Martian Aircraft landed in the Walmart parking lot. They gawked when the Young Justice team emerged, got a cart, and walked into the store like normal people. The stares they got were unnerving when they entered the store.

"Um... hi people... we have to shop too, you know." Wally said, flushing and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Everyone know what they have to get?" Megann asked. She'd assigned items to each team member to make the trip go faster. They all nodded, looking a their post-it notes with the items written on them.

"Great. Move out."

Wally didn't use his super speed, since the wind it created would bother other shoppers, and it was kind of small there. He knew his mission. He made it to the aisle of little debbie snacks with Robin, and they each grabbed a dozen boxes of twinkies and ho-hos, heading back to the cart and dumping them in. Wally went for the Cookie Crunch cereal while Robin went to help Conner decide between crunchy or smooth peanut butter, trying to explain the differences between the two to the clone.

Sparrow and Artemis had moved out to find Kit-Kats, gummy bear and beef jerky, and Kaldur was busy deciding between organic and artificial tofu.

Megann grabbed the teddy grahams, milk and eggs, before getting on her wrist communicator. They had to look professional, after all.

"Alpha to Delta, do you copy? Objective complete." she announced over the comm, getting stares of wonderment and awe from the other shoppers.

Robin's voice crackled over the comm in response. "Delta to Alpha. Nice job. Bringing in the C-man- objective 2 complete." he said, meaning Conner when he said C-man.

"Beta squad here. Objective complete." Artemis announced as she and Sparrow wove their way through the clothing section back towards the cart. "Headed towards rendezvous point now." she said, meaning the cart.

"Fish stick, do you copy?" Wally asked, getting impatient.

"Fish stick here. Objective complete. Returning to home base." Aqualad said, feeling ridiculous at using all these terms when they were simply shopping but not wanting to appear out of the loop as he proceeded towards the cart with his tofu.

People stared at the young heroes in awe and shock as they gathered around their cart. Megann blushed. "Keep moving, people- we're just shoppers..."

"Let's proceed with caution." Robin said, motioning to all the displays in front of the check out that could easily be run down by the cart.

"Got it. Let's go." Megann expertly piloted the cart to a check out line, where the middle-aged man with a beer gut in a white tank top who was buying a pack of cigarets looked up, shocked.

"Umm... go ahead, please..." he said, shocked see the Young Justice team standing before him.

"Thanks friend." Sparrow nodded to him, and the cashier, a woman in her id twenties with a large Tattoo and lots of piercings gawked.

"You guys... um... find everything okay?" she asked, unsure what to do.

"Sure did." Sparrow grinned as she loaded twinkies onto the conveyer belt. The cashier just stared at them, shocked...

"Um, you're going to start scanning stuff, right?" Robin asked after a moment if awkward silence as she simply gawked at who was in her check out lane.

"Umm, oh, right, yeah!" she said, fumbling and starting to scan items, blushing furiously. People behind them whispered and pointed, staring...

"Are you guys really the young justice team?" A teenaged boy asked.

Kaldur nodded. "We certainly are."

Sparrow loaded the bags into the cart.

"Mission complete." She announced. "Can I ride on the back of the cart?"

"Sure can." Megann said. "Conner, you mind pushing, you're stronger..."

"Don't mind at all." Conner said,takng his place at head of the cart. Megann paid the cashier while Conner pushed the cart back and forth slightly, antsy. Megann got their change.

"Get ready for the ride of a lifetime, kid!" Conner announced, smiling as he jogged and pushed the cart incredibly fast. Sparrow cackled with delight, the rest of the team running after them, before they were gone.

In the bioship, they all laughed. "Did you see the looks on their faces? They looked like fish out of water!" Wally said.

"Totally! And this old guy tipped his hat to us!" Artemis laughed.

"Best shopping trip ever!" Robin grinned. "The looks on their faces when we used our comms were priceless. They were looking a us like we were the swat team!"

They all shared a quickly laugh before Megann moved to land the bio-ship in the McDonald's parking lot. She re-modeled the shop so it fit into her pocket before striding confidently in with her team.

"I'll have two twenty packs of chicken nuggets and all barbecue sauce with them, please." Wally said as the cashier stared.

"A number one combo please." Kaldur said, ever polite.

"Make that two." Megann said, grinning.

"I-I've never had McDonalds before." Conner admitted, looking a Sparrow, slightly apprehensive.

"I'll have a number four combo." Robin said.

"Get two happy meals." Sparrow urged Conner.

"Um... I'll have two happy meals." Conner said.

"Burgers or nuggets?" the cashier asked.

"Burgers, please." Conner said.

"And I would like a happy meal as well, with extra happy please." Sparrow said, smiling. The cashier rolled her eyes and out in the order.

"That'll be twenty bucks."

Megann paid and set up a telepathic link with the team so they could talk without being eavesdropped on.

_Foods really cheap here._ Conner remarked.

_That's because it doesn't cost much to make._ Robin replied. They moved to the side and waited for the trays before sitting down at a booth in the corner, as out of sight as possible, but people still stared and snapped pictures with their phone.

Conner opened his happy meal and pulled out the toy, looking confused.

_Am I supposed to eat this?_ he asked.

_No, it's just a toy that comes with the meal._ Robin explained, and Conner nodded.

"I get it..." he set it aside and dug into his happy meal, slightly puzzled at why the box it came in was so... bright.

Sparrow grinned at him as she took a bite of her happy meal.

"You know, Batman would kill us if he saw us right now." Megann said quietly.

"Yeah, but he isn't here." Wally said, opening one of the toys Conner had gotten in his Happy meal and playing with it. "Oh no! He's going to fall into the pit of barbecue lava!" Wally said in a high pitched voice as the little Superman toy fell towards it. Conner sniggered when it landed in the barbecue sauce.

People were still staring at them, though the corner booth hid them well, when suddenly six men clad in leather entered, holsters on their hip. They didn't even notice the team as the lead men drew guns.

"This is a robbery."

The team exchanged glances before getting up and quietly filing out of the booth. Robin nodded to Sparrow.

_Maneuver 27_. Robin said over the mental link, and they threw birdarangs at he same time, knocking the guns from the men's hands. The men whirled, those who had guns drawing, and Wally zipped past them, stealing the weapons away.

Conner, Sparrow, and Robin flew forward, each knocking a man out. Artemis trapped another man using a foaming arrow, while Kaldur used his water bearers to get water from the ice machine, freezing one man's feet to the ground. Megann used her telepathy to lift one man in the air, and then it was all over.

"Just for future reference, look around before you try and rob a place." Robin said as he tied up his man. Sparrow did the same with hers, and Wally removed the cartridges from the guns. Kaldur finally used the water to freeze all the men together.

"It's alright people, remain calm." Robin said. "The police are on their way."

The police entered just then, and the team turned back to the food on the table, packing up what was left of their meals before nodding to the police and turning to go.

"That was certainly a crappy lunch." Robin sighed as soon as they were in the bioship.

"Yeah. I guess we can get pizza or something for dinner tomorrow." Megann said. Wally was currently playing with his action figure with Conner, and Sparrow was finishing off her happy meal.

"At least we were able to help people." Kaldur said.

"And we went shopping successfully." Conner pointed out.

"True. Let's just hope Batman doesn't find out about this."  
_

Batman was far from happy. No, he was ticked off. Definitely ticked off. He stalked into the kitchen of the mountain to see the teens all eating cereal with cookie monster on the front- which just ticked him off more- how could an elite team of special opps heroes love Sesame Street?

"What is this?" he asked, tone deadly as he tossed the daily newspaper down on the table.

"A newspaper." Sparrow said bluntly, eyes finding the headline.

YOUNG JUSTICE TEAM ON LATEST EXCURSION; MISSION WALMART AND MCDONALD'S

"I know it's a newspaper." Batman ground out. "Care to tell me why you were sighted in Walmart and McDonalds in costume and stopped a robbery?"

"Umm... well Red Tornado and Black Canary were busy, so they told us to go shopping..." Megann said.

"And we didn't want to wait in line, and people let us go right ahead if we were in costume." Wally finished.

"You abused your superhero status, then?" Batman asked through grit teeth.

"No. We gave Walmart good publicity. Can you imagine how many people want to shop where the team does?" Robin asked.

"No one. If any of you bright teenagers decide to pull a stunt like this again, you'll be off missions for a month." Batman turned to stalk out of the room and came face to face with Cookie Monster's face on a box of cereal.

"And if I catch anyone eating this stupid cereal again, they're off the team! You are trained for covert operations, you're all past the age where you should be watching Sesame street." Batman grabbed the box of cereal and threw it away before stalking out of the room.

"Gee, I thought bats were fuzzy." Wally said.

"He's had a rough day. But we should probably hide the Sesame Street boxed sets we have, and the cereal, just to be safe." Sparrow said, pulling out a new box of Cookie Monster cereal from the cupboard and sitting down. It was just another ordinary day at Mount Justice.


	43. Batman's Team

"Conner! Conner Conner Conner! Conner!" Sparrow ran through the halls of Mount Justice, practically vibrating with excitement with the box under her arms.

"What?" Conner stepped out of the kitchen, his fast reflexes allowing him to catch Sparrow as she stumbled.

"Guess what I got..." she sang, holding the box in front of him

"A box?" Conner guessed, raising his eyebrows.

"Not the box, silly, what's inside the box!" Sparrow giggled.

"Um... a snow globe?" Conner tried, intrigued by what the kid had now.

"Nope! A bunny!" Sparrow opened the box and handed Conner the snow white bunny, and Conner, not knowing what else to do, took it. It was the best thing he'd ever done. It was so soft, like a little fuzzy cloud, but it was warm and had a twitchy nose...

"Wow..." Conner nuzzled it to his cheek, and Sparrow smiled.

"I named him Taco." Sparrow grinned.

Megann walked in. "Hey guys, what are you... awe!" she cooed, seeing the bunny. "Can I hold him?"

"No. My bunny." Conner said, but then he saw how disappointed Megann looked. "Fine..."

"Yay!" Megann nuzzled the bunny close to her chest. "You're so adorable!" she cooed. "Who owns him?"

"Conner does." Sparrow said.

"I do?" Conner asked, looking surprised as Megann handed him Taco back.

"Yup. Happy birthday, Conner!" Sparrow said.

"It's my birthday?" Conner asked, looking even more surprised.

"Of course it is, silly!" Megann said. "The fourth of July, the day Robin, Kaldur and Wally found you!"

"Oh, yeah." Conner said, smiling. How could he have forgotten? "So, I... I get a bunny?"

"Of course you do! It's your birthday! People get presents on their birthday!" Sparrow said, grinning. "Just make sure Batman doesn't find him and Wolf doesn't eat him..."

At his name, Wolf trotted into the room before sniffing Taco and then turning to leave.

"What kind of cake do you want, Conner? Chocolate or vanilla?" Megann asked, about to head back to the kitchen.

"Chocolate." Conner said, smiling. Who knew birthdays were so... fun?

Black Canary had given them the day off from training, since it was the forth of July, and just then Wally, Kaldur, and Robin entered.

"Happy birthday, Conner!" Robin said, placing a wrapped box on the table.

"Yeah, happy birthday, dude." Wally grinned.

"Happy Birthday." Kaldur said, smiling and setting his package, a wrapped blue ball about the size of a basketball, on the table.

"Hi guys." He said. Artemis entered with a smaller box. "Happy birthday, Conner." she said, smiling for once.

"Thanks, Artemis..."

"I made pudding! And there were no complications!" Megann flew into the room with a mixing bowl filled with pudding, setting it on the table. She quickly dished it out and Robin handed out party hats.

"Good times. Remember last year, Supey? Right around this time you were trying to kill us."

"Yeah... sorry about that..." Conner said, blushing, and they all laughed.

"Don't worry about it." Wally said. They all fell into silence. "I remember that day. That was the best day ever- when we stood up to the Justice League and held our ground." Robin said. Everyone nodded there silent agreement, and they were in silence for a minute before the timer went off.

"The cake!" Megann flew into the kitchen. "I have to frost it. Start without me, guys!"

"You sure?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, go ahead..." Megann said, and Conner looked surprised. "Start what?" he asked, confused.

"Well, you are he same age physically as us, Con, but this is your first birthday." Artemis explained. "So we thought we'd show you some party games most kids play when they're younger."

"It'll be fun." Wally promised, and hey all filed into the main room. Conner eas surprised to find a picture of a horse without a tail on the wall.

"Now, you have to try and pin the tail on it." Robin explained. "But you can't use your x-ray vision. Wally, please demonstrate..."

Robin blindfolded the speedster and spun him around, before he stumbled forward, ending up not even pinning the tail on the poster.

"Nice one, Baywatch." Artemis smiled, and Wally huffed. "Like to see you do better." he said. The archer did do better, pinning her tail jut above the donkey's back.

"We did not do this in Atlantis..." Kaldur said. "Is this part of surface dweller culture?"

"Yes. It's funny to see everyone fail." Robin explained. Conner was frustrated when he didn't get it, but then when Sparrow accidentally pinned her tail on Wally, he got the humor in it and laughed.

"Did I get it?" Sparrow asked, pulling off the blindfold.

"You pinned it on the wrong donkey, Sparrow." Artemis said, and everyone burst out laughing again. Things only got better from there. They played hide and seek, (Robin and Sparrow, being Bats, won, of course.), limbo, capture the flag, hot lava, and even taught Conner what a fire drill was, promising to practice one with him later. Finally, they settled down to cake, Conner blowing out his candle, since it was, after all, his first birthday.

As they all nibbled on Chocolate cake, one by one, they gave Conner their gifts.

"This one's from me, Conner." Artemis said, handing him the smallest size box. She was slightly embarrassed, but she hadn't known what to get the clone and they didn't have a ton of spare money...

"My own action figure- of me! Thanks, Artemis! It's pretty cool." Conner said, smiling at the mini him in the blister pack. Artemis smiled, relieved he liked it.

Conner opened Wally's gift next. "What is it?" he asked.

"Your own personal remote. Now you can watch more than just static all the time when I loose the community remote." Wally said, grinning.

"Wow. It's nice..." Conner ran his finger tops over all the colorful buttons, and Robin handed him the next gift.

"It's a cage for Taco." Robin explained. "I figured we don't want him running loose while we're on a mission, since we don't want the leaguers to find out..."

"Good idea." Conner agreed. Kaldur handed him is present. "Be gentle with it." he said. Conner opened it to reveal a fish bowl with a goldfish inside...

He stared at it, winging effortlessly through the water, and it calmed the wildness n him. "Thanks, Kaldur, it's very... calming..."

"You are welcome, Conner. You must feed it a pinch of this every day." Kaldur handed him a can of fish food, and Conner nodded...

"Let's not forget this, shall we?" Megann handed him a small box and he carefully opened it to find a gold chain with a glowing green stone on the end. He dropped it, terrified...

"It's Mars Emerald, Conner... Megann said, looking hurt.

"Sorry, Megann, I thought it was kryptonite..."

"No. It's Mars tradition for a male who is dating someone to wear the chain and show he's in a relationship..."

"Then of course I'll wear it. I love anything you give me." Conner said, putting on the necklace. Megann beamed, and they all went in eating cake.

"So, this begs the question, are we going to see the fireworks tonight?" Wally asked.

"I think we should asked Con. I mean, it is his birthday." Robin said. They all turned to Conner.

"Sure. I like fireworks." Conner said, nodding. And so they left.

They were in disguise, waiting with the other crowds of people. Conner lifted Sparrow onto his shoulders, since she was only about four foot six. She grinned, looking up at the stars in the velvety night sky...

The first firework exploded, then the next, and then there was a deafening boom and screams...

"Team! Assemble!" Kaldur yelled. Conner set Sparrow down and the team ran for the woods, moving to throw off their clothes- they'd gotten into the habit to of wearing their costumes under their civvies...

"Evacuate the civilians!" Robin yelled, already charging into the fray as a second firework exploded. Sirens screamed along with frightened civilians who started running. Sparrow was almost trampled by the people...

"We have injured civilians!" Wally yelled. He was running injured civilians away when another blast knocked all the heroes off their feet. Megann and Kaldur were levitating water over the fireworks, trying to fight the flames and heat...

There was another explosion. Their throats were burning from the smoke, lungs starving for air, and exhaustion and pain set in, but they didn't stop until every civilian was accounted for and most of the flames were put out.

Just then, the League crackled across the comms. "We have a report of fireworks gone wrong in Happy Harbor..." Batman said. "All units respond..."

"Taken care of, Batman. The team will be returning to the cave now." Kaldur said, and with one last once over to be sure everything was alright, they staggered into the bio-ship, which Megann had stashed in the woods, and they left.

Batman stared as the seven haggard, charred, soot-covered teens staggered out of the bioship, torn clothes testimate to the grueling battle they'd just fought.

"You left without securing the scene?" Batman asked, tone deadly.

"We secured it before we left. All civilians accounted for, injured treated, no clear and present danger..." Robin muttered, before he broke out coughing.

"Aquaman, how did the team do?" Batman asked in over his comm, and there was a beat before Aquaman answered. "Adequately. Civilians saved, scene secured, injured treated..."

"Good." Batman ended the communication before turning to the team. "Get to the Med Bay. We have beds prepped for you..."

Wordlessly they proceeded, all too exhausted to speak or do anything less than fall into bed and occasionally cough.

Batman watched Red Tornado and Black Canary proceed to treat the team's injures, stopping to treat Sparrow and Robin himself. Both children had minor burns, but were left otherwise unharmed. Robin had inhaled the most smoke, and he was under observation, but Batman was satisfied his son was fine and he proceeded out to meet with the Leaguers who'd assembled.

"Overall, they did well..."

"Yes, but did we authorize them to enter the situation?" Aquaman asked.

"No, but they didn't need permission. Innocent lives were at stake. That's enough ramification for the League, so why not for them?" Batman asked.

"But it could've ended in disaster." Superman pointed out.

"Yet it didn't. Because they've been learning." Batman said. Everyone was silent for a moment.

"They're still just kids, Bruce." Superman pointed out.

"Yes, but you should give them some credit- for all the situations they get themselves into, they always manage to get out and then some."

"I have to agree with Batman here- they certainly knew what they were doing out there. No civilians dead, no major injuries- that's certainly an accomplishment for such an impromptu mission." Wonder Woman supplied.

"If you're going to scrutinize our performance, you might as well do it to our faces." Robin said.

Everyone turned to find the team had snuck in behind them, and were all leaning on each other or the walls to keep from staggering from the exhaustion.

"I thought you guys were all comatose. You should be, after that incident." Black Canary stepped forward, looking concerned.

"We're fine. Just wondering what you were discussing. This is, after all, our base." Wally said, and Sparrow nodded, blood still gushing from her nose. She had had the option to grab gauze, but she didn't- battle scars looked more impressive if they were still bleeding.

"Sparrow- someone keep her steady. She looks ready to pass out." Aquaman said, noting the pallor on the youngest's face.

"She's fine, Aquaman." Batman said, knowing his youngest would be fine by the morning.

"You performed adequately under such unexpected circumstances. But you'll have to do a lot better if you want to make it to the League." Batman said.

"We know, Batman, We're willing." Aqualad said.

"I that a challenge I hear?" Sparrow grinned.

"Because we're all ready. By the way, do you have a mission for us?" Artemis asked, and Batman smiled slightly beneath his cowl. "None yet. Get some rest. You could all use it."

The team nodded cooly to him and all turned to go, taking this as their dismissal.

Sparrow and Robin turned to him. "Latcha rati, Tati." (goodnight, Daddy) they each said, and Batman nodded to them both, the corners of his mouth turning up almost imperceptibly. "Latcha rati, miro tikno chirriklos. Lesti kaeravva annika." (Goodnight, my little birds. You did well.)

Though no one could understand what the Bats were saying, they understood something had passed between them, since the children headed upstairs to their rooms with more spring in their step, and there was a small smile on Batman's face, and his fists unclenched...

As well as the way the team had all deferred to Batman and spoke easily with him. If they hadn't been sure before, they were sure now. The team was Batman's team.


	44. Queen Bee's Return

Less than a week later, Batman came to them with a mission.

"Several ambassadors have been kidnapped in countries near the Byalian boarder. They were negotiating an arms treaty that would stop a war- but with them kidnapped, allegations are flying- things are heating up, and if the ambassadors aren't found soon, there's going to be a war. Your mission- find the ambassadors. The Leaguers will take care of things on the diplomatic front, but one of the governments as already announced that if the ambassadors aren't returned alive in two days time, they'll launch a missile at the opposing country, making chemical warfare imminent."

Robin nodded. "Totally not whelming or anything..."

"Move out." Batman ordered.

"Why is it we always get sent to Bialya?" Robin asked, looking slightly annoyed.

"Just lucky, I guess." Wally said, flashing Robin a smile his friend didn't return. Wally knew Robin was still brooding about the last mission in Bialya, that had almost killed Sparrow. True, the girl's combat skills were good, but she definitely wasn't Robin.

"We must find the ambassadors. But in order to find them, we must know whose taken them. Anyone have any theories?" Kaldur asked.

Sparrow looked interested. "It could be a terrorist group who wants the countries to destroy each other."

Artemis scoffed. "Yeah, right. What about the obvious suspect here? Queen Bee. She wants mass control to help upgrade her status in the light, and what better way than to have two countries go to war, totally destroy each other, and then, while they're picking up the pieces, step in as ruler."

Megann nodded. "That does sound more likely."

"The question is, where is she keeping them?" Robin asked. They were all silent for a moment as they tried to ponder the question.

Wally sighed. "Let's face it- we have no idea where. Biylala is huge- no way we can cover that much terrain in two days,"

"Maybe we don't have to." Kaldur speculated. "We wouldn't have to search the entire country if we learned of the whereabouts..."

"There's only one person Queen Bee keeps fully informed about her plans. That's herself." Sparrow said, remembering the time she was held captive there. "Herself and her computer, where she keeps files..."

"So now we need to track down Queen Bee, and then the ambassadors, in two days time. Great." Megann said, sounding less than optimistic.

"Or not." Robin said, grinning. "I just picked up a Bialyan aircraft, low flying, camouflaged. But my wrist computer can pick up the radio waves it's emitting. It'll lead us right too her."

Megann grinned, taking Robin's wrist computer and putting it into the bioship so it was equipped to track the Bialyan aircraft as it headed back towards base...

"Alright, so the entrance is by those rocks over there..." Robin said, making mental note. The large half circle metal platforms retracted to reveal an underground base...

"When they come out again, prepare to infiltrate." Kaldur said calmly. Slowly, they landed and crept out of the bioship. Sparrow felt her heart rate quicken. No. She wasn't going to have a panic attack... But the memories came flooding back...

_The sand, the hot, hot sand. She had numerous cuts and bruises and the sand stung them. Her skin was sunburned and peeling, her cheek forced to rest on the hot sand as the sun seemed to bake her... Her throat had cried for water, but she'd never tell Queen Bee anything about the justice league..._

Sparrow was young, had been on less missions than Robin had, had been tortured less times. She still wasn't used to the haunting memories that remained...

"Relax. We'll be fine." Robin placed a hand on her shoulder, murmuring the words quietly...

She took a breath and nodded, and the doors to the place opened once again...

They all jumped in, landing several levels below. Sparrow and Robin landed soundlessly anyways, and Megann levitated the others as well as herself before their feet hit the ground, so they made no noise at all...

Sparrow looked around. This base looked similar to the last one, meaning it would have a throne room to the right... She still remembered the layout vaguely...

_I remember the layout from the last one, Computer to the left, throne room third door on the right, I think._ She said mentally, and Robin was already moving forward, hooking onto the computer and getting what files he could.

_These are all triple encrypted..._ Robin said, sounding disappointed.

_We can de-crypt them later._ Sparrow said simply.

_Queen Bee is approaching._ Conner said, super hearing picking up the footsteps before they did. They all dove behind some crates, Robin hiding behind the console of the computer, back pressed flat against it, not moving an inch...

Everyone bit back an audible gasp. Queen Bee's male soldiers were now sporting ripped muscles and bodies, broad shoulders huge... It was obvious they'd been dosed with Venom...

"Give my thanks to Sports Master. This venom is key to our operation..." she drawled in her seductive voice.

"Now come out children, come out..." Kaldur, Robin, Wally and Conner all stood, approaching Queen Bee. Their normal expressions had totally disappeared, they'd just dropped off the mind link...

_She's using her powers to control them!_ Artemis yelled mentally.

_Of course! She can control men! And they've all gone through puberty..._ Megann said, feeling the dread wash over her.

_How did they know we were here?_ Sparrow asked, but no one knew...

"Now, show me where your girlfriends are hiding." Queen Bee ordered. Wordlessly, the four boys turned, about to reveal the locations of them.

"Marco!" Sparrow yelled, thinking fast. If she could distract them all enough maybe they could get away...

"Pollo!" Artemis yelled, jumping up as well. The boys looked from one girl to the next, not sure who to capture first...

"Marco!" Sparrow yelled, and they started towards her.

"Pollo!" Artemis yelled immediately after, and they turned towards her instead.

"Oh for goodness sakes, capture the little one first!" Queen Bee yelled, and the boys started towards her. Sparrow stared, realizing her brother was at the mercy of Queen Bee and that she'd have to fight them...

She stooped and looked at Robin's wrist computer. Eighty percent of the files downloaded.

Robin drew a birdarang and activated it, sending it flying at her...

She ducked and it hit the crate behind her where her head had been. Okay. So the boys were playing for keeps.

"Exploit her weaknesses!" Queen Bee ordered. Sparrow gasped, slightly shocked. Robin wouldn't...

"You let them die!" Robin yelled, and she staggered back, the words hurting more than any physical blow could. "You let them fall! You should've said something, should've done something, to save them! You ruined my life!" Robin kept yelling, Kaldur summoning some water and sending it flying at her...

It froze her in it's icy grips, and she swallowed, hoping Artemis and Megann had at least gotten away...

"You killed them. You let them die! I never loved you!"" Robin yelled.

"I'm sorry... I tried, Rob, we both tried..." She admitted, tears streaming down her face. "But it wasn't good enough..."

"Liar! I did everything I could! You slacked off! Again! You never do your fair share! You killed them, you let them fall. It's a shame you didn't die with them. But at least you'll die." Robin said, pulling a birdarang from his belt.

"Robin, Dick- please- no- I... I loved them too!" she yelled. "I loved them too..." she whispered. Robin had frozen now. He knew what he should be doing, He should've been apologizing and hugging her and holding her and saving her, but for some reason he couldn't. He took a step forward and froze. All actions, all thoughts, just froze. He thought of absolutely nothing...

"Finish her!" Queen Bee yelled. And Robin felt his arm raise up. "N-no..." he choked out, before he passed out from the effort it'd taken to defy his mental master.

An exploding arrow landed in Sparrow's icy prison, beeping twice before exploding and sending her flying backwards... It was a worthwhile risk, considering she was free. She dropped some smoke bombs and a moment later Artemis grabbed her, shooting an arrow just above a ventilation shaft and climbing up the rope that was attached to it...

Tears still streamed down her face, she pointed down towards where the smoke was clearing, towards Robin. "No! I can't loose him! He's all I have left of them..." she said, meaning her parents.

"We have to go." Artemis shoved the crying girl into the ventilation shaft ahead of her. "But we'll come back for him. I promise." Sparrow crawled behind Megann along the shaft, away from Queen Bee...  
_

_This is stupid._ Conner thought, enraged. _I can lift a car but I can't even control myself..._

It was true. He had control of his thoughts, but not his actions. All while he, Robin, Wally and Kaldur had been creeping towards Sparrow, he'd been thinking at himself to stop, to help her, to fight Queen Bee... Yet he could do... nothing. For the first time since he'd escaped Kadmus, Conner felt helpless.

_Dude, what am I doing?_ Wally asked himself as he allowed Robin to step forward and pull a birdarang on Sparrow after blaming his parent's deaths on her. _Get in there and help her!_ but he couldn't. His legs wouldn't obey him. He realized now he was just Queen Bee's toy, her weapon, and that it could be him up there ready to slit Sparrow's throat. And for the first time in a long time, he was scared.

_What kind of a leader am I if I can not lead by example?_ Kaldur wondered. _Come body... I must move! Must help! Must act! Before Robin does something he'll regret..._

But as Kaldur watched, he saw the boy wonder stiffen at the words his sister whispered, and then fall to the ground, unconscious. The Atlantian was relieved. While it was clear he, Wally, and Conner had no control over their actions, at least Robin had somewhat managed to resist...

Robin felt stupid. Stupid and used. Stupid and used and lousy. He should've been prepared for the fact that Queen Bee would use her powers to gain control of their bodies, should've acted fast to put up a mental wall and block her out... But he hadn't acted fast enough, and Sparrow had almost died because of it. Even as he slowly regained consciousness, he felt lousy. He'd said horrible things to Sparrow- things that would leave more scars than any knife or crow bar would...

His vision stopped blurring and he opened his eyes to see Queen Bee standing ver him, looking amused. "This one has a strong will. Put him in the chamber, We'll have some fun with him yet." Before a syringe was inserted into his neck. He felt his blood seem to turn to ice as he slipped into the inky backness once again.


	45. Recovery

Sparrow hiccuped quietly, unable to fully stop the tears. She knew that Robin back there hadn't been _her_ Robin, but still, just the words coming from his mouth, whether they were his or not, hurt. But because they'd come from him, his body, at east, with or without his approval, they'd hurt even more.

Their parents were always a sensitive subject in which no words were needed to speak the oceans of emotion they felt. Any nightmares involving their parents were never spoken of- instead Sparrow would crawl into Robin's bed and sob her heart out while Robin held her and stroked her hair...

But now, she was left wondering. Did Robin say that, or Queen Bee? Had Queen Bee really just taken Robin's thoughts and let him tell them to her? Had he been believing that for all these years, she was the reason their parents were dead, and all his so called love and the times he spent playing with her a game? She was so confused now, and emotionally exhausted. But she still needed to know- did Robin really think that?

In her heart, she knew the answer was no, but the seeds of doubt had been planted in her mind and were taking root like a weed in a garden, the poisonous thoughts spreading...

What if Bruce blamed her, too? What if he and Dick both secretly thought she was the reason her parents had died and had played her for all these years, claiming to love her when really they hated her... what if, what if no one loved her?

A sob escaped her lips as she crawled along through the ventilation shaft, and she felt a presence in her mind. Megann...

"Get out of my head, dammit!" Sparrow hissed in a deadly whisper, and Megann retreated, shocked and afraid.

"Sparrow... what was Robin talking about?" Artemis asked.

"I swear if either if you try and get more information from me _I will kill you!_ " Sparrow snarled. Of course, she never really would kill them, but with her racing thoughts now that was all she could think of...

And so they were silent until Sparrow's wrist computer beeped. "Picking up a radio signal... Turn left here..." she sniffed, and Megann obeyed. They kicked out the grate to find themselves in a room with five sedated ambassadors. Megann stared. "How are we going to get them out?" she asked.

"I have an idea." Artemis said. "Megann, call the bioship. Sparrow and I will cover you as you levitate them out..."

"What about Robin?" Sparrow asked, voice stone cold.

Artemis sighed. "Our first priority is the ambassadors..."

"No! He's all I have left of them!" Sparrow hissed, about to run when Artemis caught her.

"Sparrow, you need to calm down. Two countries could neutralize one another if we don't keep our heads in the game and get these Ambassadors to safety. I know you want Robin, I want Wally, too, but if we don't get the ambassadors, think of how many people will die because we were selfish..."

Sparrow took a breath, knowing Artemis was right. "Okay, fine. But as soon as we get the Ambassadors to their countries, we come back for them." Sparrow said.

Artemis nodded. "What did you think we were planning on doing? Now, let's move out..."

Megann had called the bioship, of course, and they were working their way towards the main exit to get to above ground as per Sparrow's instructions from what she remembered of the last base.

"Right up here..." Sparrow said. It was deserted. They'd been expecting much more of a fight...

"I can hack the doors to get them to open for the ship..." Sparrow said, seeing Robin's wrist computer still hooked up and snatching it off the ground, starting to work... She wasn't as good a hacker as Robin by any stretch, but she sure as heck wasn't going to go down without a fight...

"Ahh, there they are." the chair at the computer swiveled around to show Queen Bee, hands together as thought in prayer, smiling.

She frowned when Sparrow, who was five feet from her, didn't react.

"I see you've forgotten how to fear your master, girl." Queen Bee said.

_Scorching sun seeming to sap the very life from her as everything within her cried out for rest, for help, for water... Queen Bee's laugh as he man taunted her by dumping water on the hot sand around her..._

No! She snapped out of it and kept hurriedly hacking, hoping to get it done in time...

"Respond when I speak to you, girl." Queen Bee ordered. Sparrow didn't look up. "I don't take orders from you, Queen Brat." Sparrow muttered, fingers flying across the virtual keyboard. A few more brute force attacks at jumping their firewalls and they'd be good...

Queen Bee's frown deepened. "Maybe not from me, but my soldiers could certainly teach you a lesson or two in respect. Oh boys!"

Seven soldiers who had obviously been given venom entered the room, muscles bulging.

"Kill her. And try not to make a mess..."

The soldiers were already charging her, and Sparrow felt slightly fearful. Conner had barely been ale to fight one man on venom, but her taking on seven was incredibly whelming...

"Take cover! Finish hacking that door, Sparrow!" Artemis yelled, letting a foam arrow fly and trap the first soldier who charged her.

Sparrow kept working, managing to push everything from her thoughts until a huge soldier managed to take a barrage of arrows and rush her... She flipped onto his shoulders and he struggled to box her off as she clawed his face and eyes, hanging on for dear life...

The hacking was finished, now, it was just a matter of survival until the doors opened...

"Guards! Kill them! Kill them now!" Queen Bee yelled, seeing the doors overhead open and realizing the children had a chance...

The Bioship turned itself so it was vertical and dove through the small opening, landing and letting the ramp deploy...

"Megann- levitate them onboard!" Artemis yelled, and Megann obeyed.

"Kill them all! Shoot the ambassadors! No one escapes!" Queen Bee yelled in a last ditch effort to stop them.

"Protect the ambassadors!" Artemis yelled, and Sparrow felt a bullet collide with her body armor as she shielded the diplomats.

A soldier, mainly just a mindless mass of muscle now, charged her and she fell back, feeling the ship rock on his impact with the ramp. Megann had gotten the ambassadors onboard now, and Sparrow threw down a smoke pellet as Artemis dragged the girl onboard and the ship took off...

As soon as they were onboard, Sparrow burst into tears. She'd really done it. She'd really left her brother, her rock, her savior in times when the darkness seemed to engulf her, behind.

"Sparrow..." Artemis tried to comfort her, but she couldn't do it like Robin could- no one could, though Bruce was slightly better at comforting her than Robin was...

"D-d-don't talk... j-jussst h-hold me..." she muttered, and Artemis obliged, allowing the girl to sob into her chest as she stroked the ebony hair, wishing there was something she could do... But she wasn't Robin. No one was but him.

They couldn't even break radio silence lest Queen Bee track them and manage to get to them before they reached Qurac. That had been where the peace conferences were taking place, where the leaguers were...

Sparrow had long since run out of tears and let herself curl into a ball in the corner,wondering where Robin was, what he was doing, if he was alright...

"We've reached top speed. Fifteen minutes until landing in Qurac." Megann said, but Sparrow didn't respond. She didn't care. All she wanted was Robin.

They touched down on the diplomatic runway. The ambassadors were still heavily sedated, but Batman had kept a med team on standby, and the ambassadors were quickly wheeled away...

"Can we go back now?" Sparrow pleaded. She wanted Robin back as soon as possible.

"Where are your other teammates?" Batman asked flatly. Only Sparrow could see the worry behind his cowl... Batman stared at her, seeing the tear tracks down her face and feeling his heart leap to his throat.

"They... Queen Bee took them." Sparrow said.

Batman turned. "Stay here." and he was gone.

"Artemis, we have to go..." Sparrow said, looking tearful. "You promised me we'd go get them..."

"Batman said to stay here..." Megann pointed out.

"I don't care! I know what Queen Bee does to people! It's torture- we need to get to them now..."

Artemis remembered when Sparrow had to be carried onto the league ship, bleeding and dehydrated, burning with fever...

"Sparrow's right." Artemis said. "We need to get them out now. Whatever the League says- I don't care. We need go now." Artemis said.

Megann nodded. "Alright. Let's go."  
_

Robin moaned. In the hour he'd spent there with Queen Bee, he'd been drugged out of his mind so she could mess with his head and break his 'strong will'. Queen Bee laughed at his confusion and pained whimpers he choked back.

There was no way he was begging Queen Bee to stop, even though his arm was cut open and bleeding in several places...

He moaned slightly, knowing that the ambassadors were priority, but he hoped someone could get him out soon...  
_

"He's down there..." Artemis pointed down towards Robin.

"Okay, we need a plan." Megann whispered. All three of them were crammed into the ventilation shaft. Sparrow had put together a quick program that would open the doors and she turned to Artemis. "Shoot a foam arrow..." She ordered. "I got this..."

She kicked out the vent grate, and by luck, it fell onto Queen Bee's shoulder, and she winced...

Sparrow swung down, kicking Queen Bee in the head and knocking her unconscious... "Robin..." Robin moaned, and Sparrow slung him over her shoulder, even though he was bigger, adrenalin fueling her strength...

A guard roared and ran forward, and Sparrow yelped in pain, shooting off a grappling hook and swinging into the duct, dragging Robin behind her as she activated the program to open the doors and the bio-ship started it's descent into the hangar...

Robin moaned again, his arm cut and bleeding, flesh torn and ripped...

An explosion rocked the area as a guard high on venom slammed into the duct and a few pipes burst... Shards of metal tore into Sparrow's arm but she kept going, dragging Robin onto the bioship after they kicked out the grate and seeing Wally, Kaldur, and Conner race onto the ship.

"Queen Bee's control was broken when she was knocked unconscious." Kaldur explained. Megann was already pulling the bioship out of lair. Sparrow was already hurriedly tending to Robin's arm.

"You're hurt too..." Kaldur said, looking concerned as he moved to retrieve the knife from her arm. Knife? The guard must've stabbed her...

"Don't touch me! Robin needs me now, dammit!" Sparrow yelled, and Kaldur backed off.

Wally knelt beside her, helping her tend Robin's wounds in knowing that she'd only let herself be treated once she was sure Robin was alright.  
_

Batman stared at where the bioship had been and cursed. No. Sparrow hadn't gone to get Robin without him... But the facts didn't lie...

The bioship landed before him and Batman felt his heard jump to his throat as Sparrow staggered out, supporting a half-conscious Robin. Both children were covered in blood and Robin was moaning...

"Take him..." Sparrow ordered, handing Robin to Superman, who flew him into the medical facilities...

"Sparrow, you too..." Batman ordered.

"No! I left him there, he can't die! He can't die! I can't loose him!" Sparrow was all out sobbing now. Robin's vision came into focus for a split second, and he saw Sparrow sobbing, drenched in blood...

"Sparrow! Sparrow!" he cried out, hoarse voice so weak it was heart breaking...

Green Arrow attempted to hold her back from him but she socked him in the nose, Suddenly there was a rush as she was plucked from the ground, held in the air by a strong figure...

"Tati... Tati... he can't die..." Sparrow cried

"Stay still, alright. He won't die." Batman promised, unclipping his cape and wrapping her in it to keep her from going into shock... It was clear Robin needed him more than Sparrow at the moment, and he bounded after Superman to see if his son was alright...

Sparrow pulled her cape up over her shoulders so it hid the knife that was probably keeping her from bleeding out and just sobbed. "You can't leave me, Robin, you can't leave me..." she muttered, falling to her knees.

"Sparrow, you need medical attention..." Kaldur tried to reason with the girl, but she'd gone beyond the point of reason long ago.

Kaldur moved to pick her up and she whirled, spin kicking his face and sending him flying back. "Don't... touch me..." She ground out, yelping as her shoulder throbbed in pain and grasping at it.

She started to staggered towards the building, but Wally stopped her with his voice.

"Want me to carry you?" he asked. Sparrow nodded grudgingly and Wally ran inside with her, depositing her beside Batman...

"He's lost a lot of blood..." the doctor was saying.

"We're the same blood type." Sparrow said as Wally set how down. Had Batman been less worried about Robin, who was still in surgery, then he would've wondered why Sparrow had needed Wally to carry her...

"Good, we can take a pint..." the doctor said.

"How much does he need?" Sparrow asked, looking sceptical.

"Two would stabilise him, we think..."

"Then take three, dammit, I think you'll spill some." Sparrow said, arm ready...

The team entered to see Sparrow with a needle in her arm, blood going from her to the pouch they had ready...

By the time the first pint was over, she looked more shaky than ever.

"Maybe we should stop..." the doctor suggested.

"Not until he's stable! Even if that mean I have to die to do it." Sparrow snarled, and the doctor pursed his lips and put another needle in...

By the time they were finished with the second pint, she was on her knees, puking her guts out into a trash can. Batman rubbed her back comfortingly, and no one had even noticed the tam had entered by then, heart broken and shocked a the scene before them...

"We need to stop now." Batman ordered once the second pint was drawn.

"No, we can't... He's gonna die, Tati!" she panted, clinging to her father out of desperation.

"Nurse, get these transfusions to him right away." the Doctor ordered.

"You did good, Sparrow, you did good..." Bruce said, wishing he could get Robin more blood. But Sparrow was Robin's only match, and he had to consider her health, as well...

"Not good enough..." She retched, tears streaming down her face. She'd begun dry heaving now, and then her eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed.

Batman caught her, then stopped dead, feeling something wet and sticky on his gloves and pulling his hand back to reveal it was covered in blood...

"The knife!" Artemis looked horrified. Batman had Sparrow laying on the floor now and frantically undid her cape, revealing the spreading stain of crimson on her back and the knife blade.

"Somebody get a gurney in here!" The doctor yelled.

"She's going into shock..." Batman looked down at her prone form, horrified. "Why didn't you tell me!?" he yelled, even though the was unconscious.

"She is loosing blood..." Kaldur stated, kneeling being him. Megann pulled off her cape and pressed it to the wound, trying to stop the bleeding...

"I can try and change my blood cells to the right type to give her some..." she suggested.

"It's too late for that, she's already in shock. It could kill her." Batman lifted her up onto the gurney, concern showing in the lines of his face as the doctors rushed off with her, leaving him alone with the team.

"It's up to her now."


	46. Nightmare Concluded

"What's my blood type?" Conner asked hopefully.

"Kryptonian. But I'm here now." Everyone turned to see Roy standing in the doorway, and he narrowed his eyes at them all.

"Take two pints from me, give it to whoever needs it most." Roy ordered. He hated needles, but he'd do it for the birds- he'd always loved them like siblings.

The nurse hurried to obey him.

"How did you know?" Artemis asked, looking shocked.

"Sparrow sent me a text while you were on your way there. Said you'd need me. As for the blood type, we've been the same since the start. We've had the blood-exchange going on for a long time now..."

The nurse finished the first pint and stuck in another needle, and Roy winced. Man, he hated needles...

"How are they?" Roy asked Batman, sounding, for once, genuinely concerned.

"No news on Robin yet- Sparrow gave him blood to the point of going into shock, and then decided to make it known she had a knife wound in the back..."

"She what!?" Roy demanded, looking both terrified and enraged. "I am so going to kill her when she wakes up..."

" _If_ she wakes up." Batman corrected, though he didn't want to. He hated saying it, but he'd always been the realist...

"No, _when_ she wakes up. They're fighters- they'll make it." Roy said firmly as the nurse finished taking the second pint. He wasn't as rattled as Sparrow had been since he was bigger and had more blood to begin with...

"So, who screwed up?" Roy asked bluntly, wanting to know who'd caused Sparrow so much pain...

"We all did. We didn't mentally shield ourselves, and Queen Bee managed to control the males." Kaldur said, sighing.

"What happened after that?" Batman demanded, voice suddenly sharp.

"She told us to exploit their weaknesses, and Robin used... the thing." Wally said, and Batman turned away.

"How bad was it?" he asked.

"Robin almost killed her, but he managed to break the mental control for a moment and stop himself."

Batman sighed. "Everyone stay here." he ordered, when suddenly a doctor approached them.

"They're both stable thanks to the las two pints." he announced.

"Let me see them." Roy ordered.

"I'm afraid I can't do that..."

"I said, let me see them." Roy ordered, tone deadly. "I have to finish taking down a league of assassins, and I might not come back. Now let me see them."

"Come with me. Just the immediate family." the doctor said, when the entire team stepped forward.

Batman, Wally and Roy stepped into the room the see them both lying on beds, Sparrow on her stomach to avoid aggravating the stab wound to her back and Robin with his mutilated arm bandaged. Roy sighed when he looked t them, brushing Sparrow's hair from her face.

"Always so reckless..." he sighed, sitting beside her and looking at her. He noticed she still wore the deep red pendant he'd given her months ago for her birthday and sighed. "Some things never change..." he murmured, turning and seeing Robin, now Dick without his mask, laying on the bed.

"Watch out for her, kid." Roy said, ruffling Dick's hair. He turned to Batman. "I have to go."

"I know. Roy- if you ever need help- don't hesitate to come to the League." Batman said.

Roy sighed. "You know I have to prove myself."

"To who, Roy, to who? You've already proven yourself to the League..."

" _Then why aren't I a member?_ " Roy demanded sharply, and suddenly he realised how loud his voice was getting and sighed.

"I didn't come here to have this argument. I came here for them." Roy said, nodding to Sparrow and Dick. "And now they're alright. So I have to move on. Take care of her." Roy said, nodding to Sparrow. "And Dick too." and then he left.  
_

Sparrow stared at Dick, who smiled at her. She cringed for a moment, then turned tail and ran. Dick frowned. His words had still left scars too deep...

Sparrow had run into the far room and she fell to her knees, chest heaving, stab wound aching... Since they'd returned to the Mountain, she'd felt all her doubts about Dick and Bruce's love come creeping in...

Tears streamed down her face and she curled up under her cape, wondering... Was it really true or wasn't it?

Her Bat senses were telling her someone was approaching.

"Just go away!" she yelled through her tears, until she heard the heavy footsteps and knew it was Batman, not just a concerned team member...

"Are you alright?"

"Like you care." she muttered, the doubt about Bruce's love surfacing.

Batman felt her words like a punch to the stomach. Since when had she been thinking he didn't care?

Batman sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. "What's this about?" he asked.

"Like you don't know." Sparrow sobbed.

"Sparrow, Robin said things to you. I know they were awful things, but he didn't mean them- he wasn't in control of what he was saying or doing..."

"What if he really did mean those things, though? What if he always did think I was the reason they died and he never really loved me- what if you think so too? What if you've both been hating me all these years and playing me for a fool? What if nobody loves me?"

And she continued to sob. Batman was shocked to the core.

"You look at me, Sparrow."

"No..." she shook her head furiously, tears still cascading down her pretty face.

Batman placed his gloved hand under her chin and tilted it gently upwards so she was looking at him.

"Sparrow, I loved you from the first day we met. I knew I wanted you the moment after I found you and Robin up in that tree, hiding from social services, all those years ago." (consult my prequel, Two Little Birds, for full story) "Dick loved you even before then. You remember those two weeks you were stuck in the orphanage while the papers went through, when I had Dick already at the Manor?"

She nodded. "I tried so hard to forget..."

"I know, I know you did. But all that time, all those two weeks when he looked around at all the expensive beautiful things at the Manor, he didn't smile once. The first time... the first time he smiled after it happened, was when you came to the Manor."

"Really?" she asked, voice quaking with emotion.

"Yes, really."

"Robin! Robin, where are you!?" and she was off and running, ignoring the burning protest from her stab wound as she skidded down the halls of mount justice, into the med bay, flying into Robin's open arms and sobbing...  
_

Robin sighed when she ran off. He knew the horrible things he'd said had hurt her, but he never knew he'd shook her to the core...

Suddenly, less than five minutes later she was yelling his name. She skidded into the med bay and jumped on him, hugging him and crying into his chest.

Robin stroked the ebony hair lovingly, holding her close like he'd do when they were little children...

"I never meant anything..." he said firmly.

"Engri jannav. Shuim karno stor pench ti kaeravva. Engri comoben ti." (I know. I'm sorry for thinking you did. I love you) she whispered the last part, looking uo at him with imploring eyes.

"Coma ti dui." (I love you too.) he whispered. The team just looked on, knowing, even though they had no idea what the siblings were saying in their native tongue, that they were whole again.


	47. The Strike

Robin looked at the beef jerky he was trying in vain to cut into little, bite sized pieces for Wolf. All the knives were gone, since they'd gotten bored and had a knife throwing contest, and Batman had walked in on it...

He sighed, heading into the kitchen and looking for the scissors in their normal drawer. He sighed, finding they weren't knew there was some in the main archives room, where the files were stored, and he slipped in and pulled pair of scissors from the drawer... What? He stared at the plastic covered blades. Were these... safety scissors?

He stared. "Recognizing Batman, 01." the computer announced. Robin stalked into the main room, staring at his mentor.

"Seriously, Batman, seriously?" Robin asked, ticked off.

The team, who'd assembled at the announcement of Batman's arrival, stared as the mentor and apprentice faced off.

"What?" Batman asked, voice, as usual, emotionless.

"Safety scissors? Really? We fight crime on a daily basis. Don't you think we can handle real scissors?" Robin demanded. Just then Kid Flash, who was, like always, late, came in.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late..." Wally saw the situation and stared, still running, managing to smack into the wall.

"That's why you have safety scissors." Batman said, pointing to Kid. "You guys always do stupid things..."

"Excuse me." Robin said, looking irked off. "But you'd think, since the Justice League trusts us with their image, they'd trust us with real scissors."

"Where's Kaldur?" Artemis asked, looking around.

"Atlantis. There is no mission. I came to make sure you weren't throwing knives again."

"Well until the team gets real scissors, we aren't doing anything!" Robin said.

"Fine." Batman said, turning to the zeta tubes and returning to the Batcave.

Artemis stared. "You aren't serious, are you?" she asked, staring.

"I am dead serious. This isn't just about scissors. It's a matter of need to treat us with respect, trust us more..." Robin said.

"I agree!" Wally said, holding a tissue to his bloody nose.

Artemis stared. "Really? They're the League of Justice for crying out loud, how will we go up against them?"

"We should go on strike!" Conner said.

"Yes!" Robin pointed. "That's a brilliant idea, Supey!"

Conner shrugged. "I saw it on Sponge Bob..."

But Robin was already working. "We'll need signs, a megaphone, some camping gear if it comes to night out there..."

Megann stared. "We can't go on strike outside, That's practically advertising the mountain is a place where the League is."

"We'll go outside the Hall of Justice." Robin said. Wally zipped away, running to get some cardboard and markers, dropping them on the floor and grinning enthusiastically.

"What do they have to say?" Megann asked.

"Just stuff like, Young Justice Equality and stuff..." Robin said, using a red marker to detail his own sign.

Megann chose a pink marker and started on the details of her own sign, concentrating hard, while Conner grabbed a black marker and set to work.

"Okay, let's see em." Robin said after about ten minutes. Artemis' signed was done in green, with the words JUSTICE LEAGUE UNFAIR written on it in black.

"Artemis, good..." Robin said, moving on to Megann's. Hers was pink with yellow writing saying, EQUAL RIGHTS 4 TEAM!, and glitter.

"Good, but a little less glitter next time, Megann. We don't want to blind them." Robin moved onto Conner's sign. It was simply white with the words, WE'RE PEOPLE TOO! on it in black.

"Very original, Conner."

Robin sighed when he saw Wally's sign. In red over the yellow background was written, WE'RE CAPABLE!

Robin saw Sparrow's sign and grinned. Written over the blue background was, in incredibly bold letters, SCISSOR EQUALITY!

Robin sighed. "I guess we're as good as we're going to get..." he said, and they all zetaed to the Hall of Justice before setting up shop outside.

Pretty soon someone called the news and the six sidekicks were surrounded by reporters.

Megann quickly set up the mind link so they could communicate without being heard. _What do we do now?_ she asked, slightly frantic.

Robin grinned. _Nothing. Do you really think the Justice League wants to explain to the press why their sidekicks are protesting over scissors? They'll probably just come to get us, with real scissors, hopefully..._  
_

Batman was conducting a meeting at the watch tower when Superman raced in. Batman looked annoyed, until he saw the look on the man of steel's face...

"The team went on strike!" he said.

"They what!?" Batman roared, looking both horrified and shocked at the idea.

"It's all over the news. They're protesting in front of the Hall..."

"Dang it..." Batman slammed his fist down on the table.

"What is it?" Wonder Woman asked, looking to help.

"Ever since we found the team having that knife-throwing contest, we took away their scissors. I didn't think it was such a big deal..."

Hawkman turned to the TV in the meeting room and turned it on, showing Robin speaking to the press.

"We don't want to speak of the final incident, really, but it was the final blow that just left us reeling. We'd like to be treated with more... respect..." Robin said.

Superman sighed. "At least he hasn't embarrassed us- yet."

On the television, there was a scream. "The animal shelter! It's on fire!"

"Team, two squads. Megann, Wally, you're on containment. Try and put it out. The rest of you, we evacuate the animals. Go!"

And the teenagers were all racing towards the flaming building...

"There you have it, folks, the young justice team diligently going to work..." the reporter said, nodding towards the screen. "Let's watch."

Megann used her psychic powers to blow a fire hydrant and direct the flowing water onto the flames, working hard on extinguishing. Inside, Sparrow and Robin ducked the flames in the main room and were pulling animals out of cages in the kennels...

Frantic meows and barking filled the room along with the crackling of flames.

Robin put his foot through a window and was handing cats out to Wally, who was putting them in a large cage...

Conner was pulling the doors off the dog kennels, leading all the dazed dogs outside. There were a few cats in the back room that were too injured to be handed out, and Artemis gathered them all in the cat carrier and passed them out to Wally.

The shelter was heated by gas, and an explosion blew them all off their feet, but they staggered back up until they had word from the volunteers every animal was accounted for.

Megann directed water through the windows, extinguishing the flames, and finally they all stood, uniforms charred and torn, but victorious.

_I wish we could go back to the mountain._ Megann said mentally.

_Not until they quit treating us like sidekicks._ Sparrow said firmly, and they'd all agreed by now that they weren't going to take no for an answer. Of course, that meant spending the night somewhere else...

They zetaed to Star City and Robin, Sparrow and Wally led the ragtag bunch t Ary's apartment, picking the lock and busting inside. They knew Roy wouldn't mind, and Sparrow took her customary perch on the couch, snuggled against Robin and Wally, who sat protectively on either side of her.

Megann and Conner took the recliner, cuddling together but each respecting each other as they held onto one another...

Artemis, unsure of where to go, pulled a few chairs together and sprawled out on them. They were all covered in soot and smelled like smoke, and the exhaustion, coupled with the smoky smell still pervading all of them, sent them off to sleep.

Roy returned from patrol to find six teenagers crashed in his living room and sighed. He was used to just Sparrow coming- not the whole crew. Sparrow, Robin and Wally curled on the couch- Roy smiled slightly and snapped a picture. Those three were like his siblings, and they'd always been cute together...

The kryptonian and martian were snuggled together in the arm chair, and he noticed the Crock girl sprawled out on some chairs and frowned. She'd wake up with awful aches f she stayed like that, and he gently picked her up and set her in his bed, resolving to just sit and watch them for the night.

Artemis was the first to wake up. She started, finding herself in a strange bed that smelled suspiciously like Roy's axe...

A hand covered her mouth and she went to scream, finding Roy had her firmly.

She squirmed, starting to feel terrified. She'd never liked Roy, but she'd never been afraid of him...

"Relax, Crock." Roy said, the tone of his voice slightly- comforting? No. Roy wasn't comforting.

"I didn't want you to scream and wake the others up." with that he removed his hand from her mouth.

"Why was I in your bed?" Artemis hissed in a whisper, seeing her teammates still asleep around her.

"Because you'd have a permanently deformed spine if I ket you crash in those chairs all night. You're welcome, by the way."

Artemis narrowed her eyes. "Where did you sleep?" she asked suspiciously.

"I didn't. I watched over the team." Roy said, heading to the ancient fridge and pulling out a carton of eggs.

"Fried, poached or scrambled?" Roy asked her easily.

Artemis was finding it hard to believe Roy was actually speaking to her.

"Um... scrambled." she said dumbly.

Roy grinned slightly. "Cheshire likes them scrambled, too."

"How would you know!?" Artemis demanded louder than she'd meant to.

"Shhh!" Roy snapped, hurrying over to Sparrow, who'd started whimpering in her sleep.

"N-no... d-don't leave me..." she muttered.

Roy quickly plucked the girl from between her brothers and held her like a baby koala against him. "Shh, birdie, shhh. No one's going to leave you." Roy assured her, brushing the hair from her face. She settled down and Roy set her back down on the couch, noting how she shivered slightly and gently tossing a blanket over her.

Artemis stared, slightly surprised.

"I never knew you cared..."

"Of course I care! She's like my sister!" Roy said sharply, turning back towards the eggs. He sighed. "So, care to tell me why you're crashing here?"

"The League decided to replace our scissors with safety scissors and we wanted more respect, so we went on strike. Couldn't go back to the mountain." Artemis explained.

"Of course." Roy scoffed. "Jut like the league. You guys deserve more..."

"We were happy where we were. Until the scissor incident." Artemis said, picking a the threads of the worn bedsheets. "H-have you seen Cheshire?" she asked, not meeting Roy's eyes.

Roy studied her, gauging her intent. Finally, he sighed. "Yeah. She's doing alright. Still pretty as heck. Look, know she doesn't admit it, but she's proud of you. It took guts to become a hero when half your family are assassins..."

"Shhh! Not around them!" Artemis hissed, gesturing towards the team.

"Right. Sorry, Crock. But the point is- she's pretty proud to have a nemesis like you." Roy flipped the eggs onto a paper plate and handed them to Artemis, scrambling a few more for himself.

"Look, have to work. Crash here as long as you want, watch TV, whatever. Do not wake those three up." Roy motioned towards the trio that was comatose on the couch. "They hardly get enough sleep as it is. Call me if you need anything."

Artemis nodded and Roy ducked into the bathroom, changing into his suit and tie and nodding to Artemis. Just as he was about t duck out the door, he heard her voice and stopped.

"Roy?"

"Yeah, Crock?"

"Thanks. For everything." Artemis said, her gratitude showing.

"No problem, kid." Roy said, grinning before he left.


	48. Big Brother Roy

"No! No, stop! Don't cut the wires! No!" Robin yelled, and the rest of the team snapped awake.

"Robin!" Artemis was the first to jog towards the boy, worried...

"No!" he lashed out, wrestling with some imaginary creature, and Artemis stopped...

"Robin! Jonger!" (Robin! Wake up!) Sparrow yelled in Romani, grabbing her brother's flailing limbs and holding him tightly in a hug... "Las kek tatcho!" (It's not real!)

"No... no!" Robin screamed, fighting fiercely in his sleep. He threw Sparrow off him and she hit the floor, nose starting to bleed...

"I'll restrain him!" Megann yelled over the screaming.

"Don't! He'll freak out more!" Wally yelled, pushing the team back. He hardly slept at night at the mountain since he had to comfort the birds through their nightmares when the other couldn't. He was definitely experienced with birds during their nightmares, and it never was pretty...

"Stop it! Mamica, don't! Noooo!"

"Robin! Komawa ti, jonger!" (Robin! I love you, wake up!) she said, desperate.

Robin's eyes flew open and the room was silent, both children's chests heaving as they recovered from exhaustion...

"Move." the door slammed and Roy pushed through the circle of teens, grabbing Robin by one arm and Sparrow by the other and dragging them into the only other room in his apartment- the bathroom, and shut the door.

Robin perched on the edge of the bathtub, breathing deeply, and Roy sat Sparrow on the sink, grabbing some tolite paper and holding it to her nose. "Lean forward." he murmured, and Sparrow obeyed, moving to hold the tolite paper herself. Roy put down the tolite lid and sat down. "Now, what happened?"

"They cut the wires..." Robin whispered, chest shaking with silent sobs. "They cut the wires and they fell- and this time, Sparrow went with them..."

Roy opened his arms and Robin flew into them, crying quietly. Sparrow had started to cry by now, seeing her brother crying, and she flew into Roy's embrace as well...

"Shh-shhh... it's alright, guys, it's alright..." Roy whispered, letting the two cling to him desperately and cry...

"I didn't fall with them, Robin..."

"But you would've! If I hadn't caught you..." Robin choked out, still horrified.

"Okay guys, let me make one thing clear. No one is leaving anyone alone, understood?" Both birds nodded, still clinging to Roy for another minute, as though trying to be sure he was there, before splashing water on their faces to hide the streaks tears had left.

"You two going to be alright?" Roy asked, just like he always did.

"Yeah- we always are. And thanks, Roy." Robin said, giving him a wane smile before they all left the bathroom.

"Who wants breakfast?" Roy asked cheerily. Wally, Robin and Sparrow exchanged glances, and Wally saw his friend was alright and grinned. "Me!" he said, and the others all chorused yeses as well.

Roy grinned. "Good thing I picked up another dozen eggs yesterday." he said, settling down to grilling the eggs.

"I thought you said you went to work." Artemis said, cocking an eyebrow.

"I did. Just had to collect my pay. I quit." Roy said, grinning. "Been planning it for months now. The boss was a total jerk and I couldn't wait to do it. Anyways, anyone care to explain to me why you're all here?"

"The Justice League gave us safety scissors after an... incident... and we decided to go on strike until we got more respect" Wally said, mouth full of eggs. Artemis elbowed him. "Hey Kid mouth, here's some advice- chew!"

Everyone laughed and Wally flushed, gulping down his food before Roy looked at them all and sighed.

"Well it isn't like you guys are missing school- it's July, after all. But how are you planning on getting the Justice League to take you back? It's obvious you don't want to do this forever." Roy asked.

"We figure if we're awesome enough, they'll give us real scissors and take us back." Robin said, grinning.

Roy sighed. "You'll have to be MINDBLOWING to make the justice league ask for you back. They don't ask. They order."

Conner shrugged. "It's a chance we're willing to take." he said simply. "We want more respect. It's been a long time coming."

Megann nodded her agreement from where she'd sat on Conner's lap, smiling up at her boyfriend.

Roy sighed even harder. "How about I just go and buy you some scissors from the dollar store? Then will you be happy?"

"No!" they all chorused. "It's a matter of principal, Roy." Sparrow said simply, finishing off her eggs and tossing the paper plate. "Now, I hear you have some pretty nasty gangs in Star. Let's take one down. Without the league." Sparrow said.

Roy was just about to deny them when he saw they were all watching him intently. He saw the same fire in their eyes he'd had all those years ago when he first became a sidekick, and he sighed. "Alright. They're called the Fang. The worst of the worst, even worse than the Gotham gangs. Known for their brutal treatment of women, they've started up again in downtown Star. A string of kills behind them. I'm coming with you..."

"What will that prove? That we need an adult to supervise?" Conner asked, looking disgusted.

"You are eighteen, Roy." Robin said. "Conner has a point."

Roy sighed. "You guys really want to do this yourselves, don't you?"

They all nodded silently, and Roy sighed. "Fine. But be safe. And call me if you need back up."

"We won't." Robin said decidedly, and they waited until nightfall before leaving via the fire escape. Roy went out on patrol, on the same side of town where the gang headquarters supposedly was. That was the only precaution they'd taken. He'd thought of tailing them without them knowing, but they needed to know they could do this. They could, he hoped. He sighed, sitting down, head in his hands. He hoped he hadn't made the biggest mistake of his life.  
_

"They've been gone for two days, Bats! It's time to get worried!" Green Arrow insisted.

"No. It's fine- they're just frustrated. They'll get cold and tired and come back eventually." Batman said firmly.

"Recognized, Black Canary 13." the computer announced cheerily.

Black Canary shook her head as she emerged from the zeta tubes. "No sign of them. They dropped straight off the map after yesterday, didn't even come back to the mountain."

"They could be with that Red Arrow fellow." J'onn suggested.

"Not possible. We have no idea of Speedy's whereabouts, there's no way they could've found him." Green Arrow said.

"What if he found them?" Superman asked. "Conner isn't trained to use his powers yet, he needs the league- he could kill someone."

"Maybe you should've trained him, then." Flash said tensely. "Now look- Wally was never a rebellious kid- I don't care if we have to go on TV and BEG, I just want them home safe..."

"We all do, Flash. But the league doesn't beg. How will it look to the world if they knew we couldn't control six teenagers?" Batman asked. Everyone suddenly saw a trace of worry on the caped crusader's face.

Flash sighed. "Fine, we'll all patrol our home cities for them, but let's face it- the kids have a martain spaceship, they could be anywhere."

"Let's just hope we find them soon." Batman said. "Oh, and someone needs to pick up six pairs of scissors if we ever want to get them back."


	49. Victory

"No! No, stop! Don't cut the wires! No!" Robin yelled, and the rest of the team snapped awake.

"Robin!" Artemis was the first to jog towards the boy, worried...

"No!" he lashed out, wrestling with some imaginary creature, and Artemis stopped...

"Robin! Jonger!" (Robin! Wake up!) Sparrow yelled in Romani, grabbing her brother's flailing limbs and holding him tightly in a hug... "Las kek tatcho!" (It's not real!)

"No... no!" Robin screamed, fighting fiercely in his sleep. He threw Sparrow off him and she hit the floor, nose starting to bleed...

"I'll restrain him!" Megann yelled over the screaming.

"Don't! He'll freak out more!" Wally yelled, pushing the team back. He hardly slept at night at the mountain since he had to comfort the birds through their nightmares when the other couldn't. He was definitely experienced with birds during their nightmares, and it never was pretty...

"Stop it! Mamica, don't! Noooo!"

"Robin! Komawa ti, jonger!" (Robin! I love you, wake up!) she said, desperate.

Robin's eyes flew open and the room was silent, both children's chests heaving as they recovered from exhaustion...

"Move." the door slammed and Roy pushed through the circle of teens, grabbing Robin by one arm and Sparrow by the other and dragging them into the only other room in his apartment- the bathroom, and shut the door.

Robin perched on the edge of the bathtub, breathing deeply, and Roy sat Sparrow on the sink, grabbing some tolite paper and holding it to her nose. "Lean forward." he murmured, and Sparrow obeyed, moving to hold the tolite paper herself. Roy put down the tolite lid and sat down. "Now, what happened?"

"They cut the wires..." Robin whispered, chest shaking with silent sobs. "They cut the wires and they fell- and this time, Sparrow went with them..."

Roy opened his arms and Robin flew into them, crying quietly. Sparrow had started to cry by now, seeing her brother crying, and she flew into Roy's embrace as well...

"Shh-shhh... it's alright, guys, it's alright..." Roy whispered, letting the two cling to him desperately and cry...

"I didn't fall with them, Robin..."

"But you would've! If I hadn't caught you..." Robin choked out, still horrified.

"Okay guys, let me make one thing clear. No one is leaving anyone alone, understood?" Both birds nodded, still clinging to Roy for another minute, as though trying to be sure he was there, before splashing water on their faces to hide the streaks tears had left.

"You two going to be alright?" Roy asked, just like he always did.

"Yeah- we always are. And thanks, Roy." Robin said, giving him a wane smile before they all left the bathroom.

"Who wants breakfast?" Roy asked cheerily. Wally, Robin and Sparrow exchanged glances, and Wally saw his friend was alright and grinned. "Me!" he said, and the others all chorused yeses as well.

Roy grinned. "Good thing I picked up another dozen eggs yesterday." he said, settling down to grilling the eggs.

"I thought you said you went to work." Artemis said, cocking an eyebrow.

"I did. Just had to collect my pay. I quit." Roy said, grinning. "Been planning it for months now. The boss was a total jerk and I couldn't wait to do it. Anyways, anyone care to explain to me why you're all here?"

"The Justice League gave us safety scissors after an... incident... and we decided to go on strike until we got more respect" Wally said, mouth full of eggs. Artemis elbowed him. "Hey Kid mouth, here's some advice- chew!"

Everyone laughed and Wally flushed, gulping down his food before Roy looked at them all and sighed.

"Well it isn't like you guys are missing school- it's July, after all. But how are you planning on getting the Justice League to take you back? It's obvious you don't want to do this forever." Roy asked.

"We figure if we're awesome enough, they'll give us real scissors and take us back." Robin said, grinning.

Roy sighed. "You'll have to be MINDBLOWING to make the justice league ask for you back. They don't ask. They order."

Conner shrugged. "It's a chance we're willing to take." he said simply. "We want more respect. It's been a long time coming."

Megann nodded her agreement from where she'd sat on Conner's lap, smiling up at her boyfriend.

Roy sighed even harder. "How about I just go and buy you some scissors from the dollar store? Then will you be happy?"

"No!" they all chorused. "It's a matter of principal, Roy." Sparrow said simply, finishing off her eggs and tossing the paper plate. "Now, I hear you have some pretty nasty gangs in Star. Let's take one down. Without the league." Sparrow said.

Roy was just about to deny them when he saw they were all watching him intently. He saw the same fire in their eyes he'd had all those years ago when he first became a sidekick, and he sighed. "Alright. They're called the Fang. The worst of the worst, even worse than the Gotham gangs. Known for their brutal treatment of women, they've started up again in downtown Star. A string of kills behind them. I'm coming with you..."

"What will that prove? That we need an adult to supervise?" Conner asked, looking disgusted.

"You are eighteen, Roy." Robin said. "Conner has a point."

Roy sighed. "You guys really want to do this yourselves, don't you?"

They all nodded silently, and Roy sighed. "Fine. But be safe. And call me if you need back up."

"We won't." Robin said decidedly, and they waited until nightfall before leaving via the fire escape. Roy went out on patrol, on the same side of town where the gang headquarters supposedly was. That was the only precaution they'd taken. He'd thought of tailing them without them knowing, but they needed to know they could do this. They could, he hoped. He sighed, sitting down, head in his hands. He hoped he hadn't made the biggest mistake of his life.  
_

"They've been gone for two days, Bats! It's time to get worried!" Green Arrow insisted.

"No. It's fine- they're just frustrated. They'll get cold and tired and come back eventually." Batman said firmly.

"Recognized, Black Canary 13." the computer announced cheerily.

Black Canary shook her head as she emerged from the zeta tubes. "No sign of them. They dropped straight off the map after yesterday, didn't even come back to the mountain."

"They could be with that Red Arrow fellow." J'onn suggested.

"Not possible. We have no idea of Speedy's whereabouts, there's no way they could've found him." Green Arrow said.

"What if he found them?" Superman asked. "Conner isn't trained to use his powers yet, he needs the league- he could kill someone."

"Maybe you should've trained him, then." Flash said tensely. "Now look- Wally was never a rebellious kid- I don't care if we have to go on TV and BEG, I just want them home safe..."

"We all do, Flash. But the league doesn't beg. How will it look to the world if they knew we couldn't control six teenagers?" Batman asked. Everyone suddenly saw a trace of worry on the caped crusader's face.

Flash sighed. "Fine, we'll all patrol our home cities for them, but let's face it- the kids have a martain spaceship, they could be anywhere."

"Let's just hope we find them soon." Batman said. "Oh, and someone needs to pick up six pairs of scissors if we ever want to get them back."


	50. Near Death Experience

"I have sector five under control." Sparrow announced into her comm as she swam to the small point of hill that wasn't submerged and climbed onto it. It would make a good vantage point, she figured.

The dam bursting in Happy Harbor was shocking in itself, but they'd moved out to rescue civilians...

She looked around, seeing no one in need of help- her sector was... deserted. Something was wrong here, something was very wrong...

She smelled a but if smoke on a faint burst on wind that came her way and turned towards where the dam had once been, dread settling in the pit of her stomach. The league had certified the dam was completely solid a week earlier...

"I think someone blew up the dam. It was fine last week, but I can smell smoke now, it smells like gunpow-" she gasped as she was grabbed from behind.

"Now now, let's not jump to conclusions..." the man said, voice dripping sarcasm. She elbowed him in the stomach and stomped on his foot, managing to get free, before she noticed there were five of them. Five men against her.

"Guys, I need backup, now!" she yelled into her comm, to find no one responding. The man smiled. She noticed the tattoo of the paw on them both.

She weighed her options and swept the legs out from one man, punching another and throwing a kick that slammed into another's nose... She heard a gun cock behind her and backflipping behind the man, and turning to run, knowing she couldn't take down five gunmen alone. She ran to the edge of the crumbling dam- it was partially still intact, and she went out onto it, looking down at all the water below. The bullets started flying, and she gasped when one of the bullets collided with her kevlar body armor, sending pain shooting through her and knocking her off the dam and falling down, down down, towards the water below. The last thing she remembered was feeling the air rushing around her before she blacked out.

"Sparrow, report. Sparrow." Her comm crackled on her wrist, Kaldur had heard the scuffle and was nervous when she didn't respond.  
_

"We should call the League... I just totally lost her conscious presence..." Megann said, looking worried.

"We can call on the way. First priority is Sparrow. Conner, you stay with the survivors, everyone else, we head to sector five..." Wally was already running over the surface of the water towards her last known location, Robin allowing Megann to levitate him and Artemis, and Kaldur swimming.

They all hoped they'd get there in time.  
_

"How can we be sure she's dead?" the one man asked, wary.

"No one could survive that fall. It will all look like an accident." the man said, and they turned on heel, leaving her to die...  
_

"Are you sure they need help?" Green Arrow asked. "I mean, they're all great at handling situations..."

"But they've never dealt with this many civilians. They weren't even authorized to go into the situation, they could be hurt..." Batman said from the helicopter. It was then his comm hailed him.

"Robin, what is it?" he asked, feeling his heart start to race.

"W-we need you. N-now..." he choked back a sob, but they all heard it.

"Where are you?" Batman demanded, feeling his fear go to crazy levels. Robin never cried...

"Sector five. We need medical transport, now..." Robin said. They could hear Artemis screaming in the background, and they all exchanged glances.

"On our way. Batman out." Batman said, feeling scared. Green Arrow had paled.

"You don't think Artemis was hurt?" he asked, looking afraid.

"No. It was Sparrow." Batman said certainly, though his heart his dropped into his stomach now.

"How do you know?" Flash, asked, looking interested.

"I'm her father dammit, I know!" Batman said. "And Robin... he can keep his head in practically any situation... unless Sparrow's in a bad way..."

They all fell silent.  
_

Artemis had started screaming the moment she saw her. Wally ran over, scooping her up and racing to dry land, while the others all raced over.

"She's not breathing!" Wally yelled, starting chest compressions and CPR, while Artemis continued screaming and Robin got on his comm, tears streaming down his face.

"I can try and bring her back to conciseness, but it's risky." Megann said. No one even replied.

"Batman... w-we need you..." Robin hiccuped.

"She has no pulse." Kaldur said grimly, sitting down on the ground, head in his hands. He should never have split them up...

They all looked up to see the league helicopter descending. Batman jumped out ten feet before it hit the ground while Superman and Wonder Woman flew, all rushing towards them...

"No..." the one word escape the Dark Knight, and Robin finally burst out crying, falling to his knees at his sister's side.

"You can't die... please... just breathe already!" he yelled through his tears, desperate.

Wally didn't stop CPR, and Artemis simply looked on, tears rolling down her face...

"How long?" Batman asked, falling to his knees beside his little bird- his baby... and seizing her hand. He wanted to switch with Wally in doing CPR, but it was a complicated process, and he didn't want to mess up the rhythm he had going now...

"We aren't sure, Wally's been doing CPR for two minutes..."

Batman was shocked to find she had no pulse. "Kaldur- shock her, now. You can control electricity with your water bearers- do it." Wally knew enough to pull away from her, and Kaldur hesitated before hitting her with a jolt of electricity. She didn't respond.

"Sparrow, please!" Robin begged, and Batman nodded. "Again." Kaldur obeyed, but still, there was nothing. Batman swore. "Keep doing CPR..." he ordered, and Wally obeyed.

"Bruce- we might've been too late." Wonder Woman said.

"No! I won't give up on her, she is not dead..." his voice cracked and he grabbed her hand again, feeling the clammy, cold one in his own. "You can't die. I... I need you..." he said, heart breaking as he looked at her face, glistening with water, eyes closed, looking peaceful...

"Aqualad, again." He ordered, struggling to keep his composure.

"Bruce, let her go. She's gone..." Superman said quietly, and everyone turned to see tears- yes, tears- rolling down the man of steel's face. Seeing his best friend in tears helped budge Bruce towards reality slightly, but still, he wouldn't believe it.

There was a noise as Hawkman, Hawkwoman, Hal, Martain Man Hunter, Aquaman, Bumble Bee, and at least ten other leaguers descended in a circle around them, just like they'd done after Cadmus...

When they saw Robin weeping, they knew.

"She's gone." Superman informed the others, who all stared a the scene before them, disbelieving.

"Liar! She wouldn't leave me!" Robin yelled, and Wally refused to stop CPR, a testimate to his own belief she'd pull through.

"Robin, it's time to let go." Wonder Woman stepped forward, and Robin whirled.

" _No! Sparrow, Sparrow, come back! You have to come back! I lost mom, I lost Dad, but I will NOT loose you, you hear me!?_ " he yelled so fiercely, and Wally came up for another breath. It was then her eyes fluttered open.

"Mamica?" she asked hoarsely, looking around, before she realized where she was.

"Tati..." she reached out towards Batman, who scooped her up and held her against him, burying his face in her hair. She was alive.

"T-Tati..." she rasped, trying desperately to get the words out.

"Shh, later..."

"No!" she gasped, and he saw the urgent look in her eyes. "C-claw..." she croaked.

Batman's eyes widened beneath his cowl as he understood. "I understand, Sparrow- Red Claw..."

Sparrow nodded weakly before coughing up some water and laying still against her father's chest.

"Barry- can you run her to the zeta tubes? You can get there faster..."

Flash nodded, looking, for once, serious. "I'll take great care of her, Bats. I promise."

"Tati..." Sparrow muttered.

"I'll be with you again soon. Flash is just going to zeta you to the watch tower and med bay..." Batman really didn't want to let go of her, not even to give her to Flash, but he knew she'd be better off in the med bay at the watch tower...

"The Barry express, ready to go..." Flash said, and Sparrow gave him a weak smile as she was passed into his arms before he sped off...

She'd always loved speed, envied it, dreamed of it, The feeling she had while holding onto a speedster was similar to flying on a trapeze, and she clung to Flash quietly, before letting her head nod against her uncle's chest in sleep...

"Robin- come on." Batman ordered, and both turning and disappeared soundlessly, in broad daylight...

"Where are they going?" Artemis asked, still on edge.

"Where do you think?" Superman asked, sounding preoccupied. "Leaguers, we'll finish up here. Team, zeta back to the cave."

They'd all been through so much during that one hour, they obeyed without question, returning to the cave to pace and wonder if she was alright...

It took two hours of agonizing waiting before Black Canary zetaed in. "You can come up and might be able to see her. She's stable, she's going to pull through."

Kaldur sighed, relaxing slightly. So she was going to be alright...

"That was incredibly stupid of you, you understand me?" Everyone was shocked to hear Batman's raised voice as they entered the tower. "You could've died! You did die! No pulse for seven minutes, not breathing!"

"I... I was trying to get a better vantage point..." Sparrow muttered weakly.

"How many times have I told you to stay together with the team?" Batman asked, voice still furious.

"I... we were spread thin, we split up to try and save more people..." Sparrow said, coughing weakly.

"I don't care. You do not pull a stunt like this again, understood?" he asked, voice cold.

"What about red claw?" Sparrow asked hoarsely. There was silence in the room for a moment. "I'll worry about red claw. You rest..."

"T-tati- I didn't mean for this to happen. I was just looking for people in the water, I swear, they snuck up on me..."

Batman sighed. "I know. That's what worries me. Now rest."

"Tati- don't leave me until I fall asleep, please?" she said, small voice pleading.

"You know I wouldn't." Batman said, in a tone that was almost... fatherly? No, that couldn't be right. A moment ago he'd been yelling at her...

"Out." Everyone looked up to see Robin standing in front of them. They'd wandered into the hallways to eavesdrop, and they saw their teammate standing before them, arms crossed, looking stern.

"How could you let him yell at her like that?" Artemis demanded. "He chewed her out when it wasn't her fault.. is he always so cold!?"

To their surprise, Robin pinned her against the wall. " _What_ did you just say?" he hissed. "As for Sparrow, she should've been more alert, it wasn't entirely her fault, but Batman yelled at her because she needs to be more careful- we all do. You do NOT question Batman, understood?"

"Robin." Robin looked around at all the shocked glares he was getting and sighed, letting Artemis go. "Sorry- it's just... Batman loves her, and she knows it... i's hard to explain, and today's been stressful..."

"We know, Robin." Megann said, placing a calming hand on Robin's shoulder. "And we're here for you."

"Thanks..." Robin sighed, pushing his hair from his eyes. "I have to stay with her- look, just hang around, and don't eavesdrop again, understood? Batman would kill you..."

They all nodded. "Know we are here if you need us, friend." Kaldur said, placing a webbed hand on Robin's shoulder.

"I... thanks. I have to go." Robin turned and walked down the hall disappearing into the med bay room. He left behind him a group of teenagers who had no idea how the bats operated.


	51. Unofficial Therapy- Bro Style

"Kaldur." Batman strode out of the room, turning, and the Atlantian gulped before following."You're going to explain to me WHY you split up your team in a possible terrorist situation." He growled.

"We did not think terrorism was possible..."

"The league had certified the dam was safe two weeks ago, and it suddenly broke. That alone should've raised red flags." Batman ground out, waiting for Kaldur to continue.

Kaldur nodded. "Correct. I split the team up so we could cover more ground and save more lives..."

"Did you ever think of groups of two?" Batman asked. "Don't you think of they were in groups of two someone would've managed to pull her out before she needed CPR?"

Kaldur hung his head. "Yes." He admitted.

Batman stepped forward. "Let me make one hing clear, Kaldur. One of your teammates was dead for seven minutes because of your stupidity. If it happens again, you're _gone_."

Kaldur realized in one move he was backed up against the wall.

"Understand?" Batman growled, and Kaldur swallowed and nodded. "Get out of my sight." Batman ordered, and Kaldur scurried from the room, catching his breath.

He'd deserved more punishment, he felt, but Batman simply swept past them all and returned to her room, sitting beside her bed...

"How do you feel?" Batman asked, looking at the pale face

."Good, considering. Tati, I want to go home." She said, looking at him through those baby pulled off a glove and felt her forehead, frowning.

"You're running a fever..."

"I can't sleep here Tati- it's strange. I wanna go home..." Her eyes filled with tears, testimate to her exhaustion...

"Just sleep, Sparrow, just sleep..." batman soothed, rubbing her back as she broke out coughing again. He was praying she didn't develop Phnemonia..."I won't leave you, I promise..."

And she finally settled down, eyes drifting closed in sleep...

"How is she?" Clark asked as he and the other leaguers, all a bit worse for the wear, as they entered.

"She'll pull through." Batman said, and the team all studied the ground, feeling horrible..."You'll all receive a list of mistakes you made in the morning..."

"Mamica!" The scream made everyone jump and Batman turned and ran into her room, and a moment later the screaming ceased... The team exchanged glances, wondering what was going on...

"Zeta back to the cave, everyone." Superman said, and they all obeyed- even Robin.

"Shouldn't you have stayed with her, Robin? You are her brother..." Megann said, looking uncomfortable as they reached the cave.

"Batman knows what he's doing. Besides, I need to upgrade the security here anyways..." He was already on his wrist computer, working.

"I can't believe you. Your sister almost died..." Artemis said. Robin turned and ran from the room, a noise similar to thatof a wounded animal escaping him as he retreated to his room.

Wally glared at the archer. "Nice going, Artemis. That's Rob's way of coping- keeping himself busy. If you think you're worried about her, it's ten times worse for him..."

"Well excuse me for not knowing!" Artemis cried, feeling like a complete jerk but trying not to let it show.

0"Both of you, shut up." no one had noticed Roy zetaing in, and he marched past the blonde archer, seizing Wally by the wrist and dragging him towards Robin's room. "If you'll excuse us, we have a conference to attend."

He punched in the code and slipped into Robin's room, acrobat curled up against his pillows, blinking rapidly as though to stay tears, a line of code flashing before his eyes as he worked furiously on programing, trying to keep his emotions at bay.

"Hey Robin. You're not alright, I can already tell..." Roy said, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"She was dead!" and with that it all poured out, his fears, desires, hopes that she'd been with their parents, and the crazy grief and need to delve deeper than any soul could reach to find her, the one thing that had always been with him since his parent's death, and pluck her from the embrace of death...

"I know Rob, I know..." Roy rubbed the boy's back as he all out sobbed. Luckily the room was soundproof, due to Robin's frequent nightmares, and none of the team could listen in...

"I don't want therapy! I just want Sparrow!" Robin cried, chest heaving as Wally sat beside him.

Roy chuckled. "Good thing I'm not a therapist, then. If anything, I'm a nutcase."

"Roy, Roy help me, I'm spiraling!" Robin cried, grabbing the archer's shirt in terrified hands. Roy saw his joke hadn't helped and Robin was beginning to hyperventilate...

Wally struck Robin with an opened hand that shocked the boy, sending him spinning once or twice before he hit the floor and simply stared a the ceiling, catching his breath...

"Better?" Wally asked, leaning over him and looking concerned.

"Yeah... thanks Wally, I needed that..." Robin panted, getting to his feet.

"Wally, you are the worst therapist ever." Roy said.

"This isn't therapy! Besides, you're supposed to hit someone when they're spiraling!" Wally protested.

Robin laughed slightly, and Roy realized they'd managed to help the boy wonder.

"Besides, Robin, Sparrow will be fine. Like you said, Batman knows what he's doing." Wally said, putting a hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"Yeah- I guess you're right..." Robin said.

"Of course I am!" Wally said, pulling out a bag of chips and heading over to the TV that was on Robin's dresser, hopping onto the bed with Roy. "Now let's chillax."

He turned on Uncle Grandpa, and Roy cocked an eyebrow. "Uncle Grandpa?" he asked.

"He's everyone in the world's uncle and grandpa!" Wally explained, just as Uncle Grandpa yelled, "Good mornin!"

Roy moaned. "This is one of those shows..."

"Shhh!" Both Robin and Wally shushed him at the same time, and Roy sighed. He'd put up with the show if he had to- for his brothers.

Morning found all three boys asleep on the bed with a now empty bag of chips, satisfied with the knowledge they were with their brothers. Uncle Grandpa still played on the screen, and Uncle Grandpa seemed to grin as he stared out at the sleeping trio. "Good mornin." he whispered, before the screen went to an infomercial.


	52. The Crazies

"I… AM… SO… BORED!" Sparrow yelled from where she was sitting aimlessly on the couch. The entire team was bored, trying to hide it. It'd been a week since the near-death experience with Sparrow, and everyone had been watching their youngest member carefully, making sure she was eating and sleeping normally, no matter the looks she gave them….

And in truth, the entire team was bored, with the exception of Kaldur. School started next week, and they were all incredibly bored….

"Let's face it, we're all bored!" Artemis said. It was a Friday night, the children had been praying for a mission- but there was no such luck, and they'd been stuck here the whole time….

"I am not bored." Kaldur said, turning the page in his book.

Wally raced over and swiped he book from his hands. "How dare you be entertained while the rest of us suffer!?" he demanded, before running into the kitchen. There was the sound of the blender running before Wally raced back in with the blender full of shredded paper, dumping the shreds at Kaldur's feet.

"There! A book smoothie!" he announced.

Kaldur looked incredibly annoyed. "I cannot READ a book smoothie." He said.

"uh-oh…." Robin's foot had started twitching, and he looked up at the team. "I have the crazies…."

"The what?" Megann asked, looking up from where she'd been cuddling on the couch with Conner.

"The crazies…." Sparrow said. Her fingers were twitching slightly, as well. "It happens when you get really bored… you resort to randomness to amuse you…."

"It's starting…." Robin muttered, before cackling and jumping to his feet, running into the kitchen.

"I'm insane! Boredom has finally done it!" Sparrow cried, pulling the batteries out of the TV remote. "Quick, let's take the batteries out of everything!"

Megann shrugged. "Why not?" and she started helping Sparrow. Robin ran in and ignited the 'book smoothie' as Wally called it, grinning at the flames and warming his hands. Kaldur stared and Wally came to join his friend by the flames, while Conner reappeared, setting Taco down on the rug and allowing the bunny to be free for a while….

Artemis grinned. Temporary insanity was just the thing she needed, she realized, as she raced over to chase Wally with a fork….

Kaldur stared. His team had gone from completely bored to raving lunatics in two minutes. He'd grown used to it, though, and sat down….

They regrouped in three minutes, sitting down on the floor, catching their breath….

Even Kaldur had crazies, but was staying in his comfort zone by organizing the batteries they'd stolen from various remotes, video game controllers, clocks, and even the smoke alarms (at Sparrow's insistence to 'LIVE DANGEROUSLY') according to size….

"what is it about randomness that's so entertaining?" Artemis panted.

"It's the sheer insanity- it satisfies the craving for entertainment…." Robin muttered.

"I kind of like it." Megann said, stroking Taco as he nibbled on the sofa cushion.

Conner swiped Taco away. "My bunny." He said sternly, stroking him. "Mine…."

Megann pouted and Conner sighed, handing Taco over for a minute….

"But… I'm still bored!" Wally cried.

"Quick! Let's Alphabetize the refrigerator!" Sparrow cried, and they all ran into the kitchen, except for Kaldur, who was still sorting batteries in the living room.

The fire that had once been the book smoothie had burned itself out, leaving a large scorch mark on the rug, but the team was too preoccupied for anything at the moment as they hurriedly emptied the contents of the fridge out on the table….

"We go from left to right, in alphabetical order! This is life or death!" Robin ordered. Conner set Taco in the sink as they worked, devoting all their attention to the matter at hand….

"Apple sauce!" Conner handed it to Robin, who put it in it's place….

"Apricot Jam!" Wally handed it to him, and they continued on.

"Barbecue sauce!" Wally handed it to the incredibly serious boy wonder….

Suddenly the TV beeped, showing Batman was calling.

"hide everything!" Wally yelled. They threw a pillow over the scorch mark on the rug, nd all stood in front of the neatly organized piles of batteries ion the floor before answering the call….

"Do we have a mission!?" Artemis practically yelled. She, too, was victim of the crazies….

"Um… no…." For once, batman looked surprised. "Sparrow, Robin, the Riddler's broken out of prison."

Sparrow rolled her eyes. "The Riddler? You don't need help catching the riddler. Riddle me this, riddle me that, durp da durp da durp!" Sparrow said, walking off screen.

"I'm going back to the fridge." She called over her shoulder.

Robin stared. "You don't really need us to capture the Riddler, do you?" he asked.

Batman shook his head. "No, but I wanted to at least ask if you wanted to come along."

"Um, no. the Riddler is LAME! We have something more interesting to do. Bye." Robin ended the communication and the insanity continued.

Back in the Batcave, Batman shook his head. There had been a time when Robin would've done anything to go on a case, no matter how 'LAME' it was. He sighed. "Hormones." Her muttered. That was the downside of having a teenage team of superheroes….

"Last thing! A watermelon." Artemis hefted the watermelon. They'd been working for a half hour on alphabetizing the fridge, when Sparrow snatched the watermelon from her arms.

"He's not just a melon! He's a friend!" she cried. She grabbed a sharpie and drew a face on it.

"There. His name is Roger…."

Kaldur entered the room. "I have finished organizing the batteries…."

"Shoe fight!" Wally cried, lobbing a shoe at Kaldur's face. It met its mark and all heck broke loose as everyone started throwing shoes….

"Roger! You're unarmed! Run my friend, run!" Sparrow dove forward and grabbed the water melon, knowing her poor, shoeless melon didn't have a weapon in the shoe fight, and tucked him under her arm as she ran….

"After them!" Conner yelled. "Give us the melon!"

"Never!" Sparrow yelled over her shoulder as she raced into the hall, out of sight. She swung up into the vents and started rolling roger along ahead of her.

"it's okay, buddy, I won't let them get you…." She promised the melon. His face smudged slightly as she rolled him along, but she'd re-draw it later. Right now, she was being hunted….

She went to crawl across the grate in the hallway when suddenly it fell out, leaving her on the floor, clutching Roger desperately….

"There!" she heard footsteps and tried to scramble to her feet, but Conner and the others raced around the corner….

"Give us the melon!" Megan demanded.

"No! He's my friend!" Sparrow said, bursting into tears. "He's so young…."

"Wait!" Kaldur cried, and everyone stopped. "Where does the madness end!? Throwing shoes? Shredding books? Removing the batteries from smoke alarms? And now- we have gone too far- trying to kidnap an innocent melon! We may be insane from boredom, but we must not be EVIL!"

Five minutes later, they had eight chairs set up in a circle, with Sparrow sitting on one next to Roger….  
Artemis stood. "Hi, my name is Artemis Crock, and I've been insane due to boredom for… two hours… now…." She said, giving them a pained smile before twitching and sitting back down.

"Hi Artemis!" they all chorused.

Megan stood. "Hi. My name is Megann, and I've been insane for two hours now, too…."

"Hi Megann." They said, and she gave a wane smile before sitting down again.

"I'm Sparrow. Same here, insane from boredom… and this is Roger the melon. He's joined me while I'm on this… learning journey of insanity. He doesn't talk." And she sat down.

"Hi Sparrow, hi Roger." They chorused once again, and continued on like that.

Kadur spoke first. "Now, we're going to discuss what brought us here. I will gio first. A certain speedster…" he eyed Wally with irritation clear in his eyes. "made my book into a smoothie, sending me down the path towards boredom…."

"I just had nothing to do… I've been bored all week. I still am bored. I miss the insanity" Everyone gasped.

"Robin- you don't mean you'd rather be insane, do you?" Megann asked.

Robin nodded. "At least while we were insane we were occupied…."

Artemis jumped up. "Okay, this Insanity Anonymous is SO not working! I thought this was supposed to help us!"

"It will!" Kaldur insisted. "Robin, you can only be helped if you WANT to change…."

"I don't want to change! I love my insanity! It was good- so good…." Sparrow said dreamily….

"No you do not! You want to be cured of insanity, do you not!?" Kaldur asked, and everyone turned to face the Atlantian, who took a step back...

"Recognizing- Red Arrow 21." the computer announced, and Roy strode into the room. He looked from the team to the water melon wi a face drawn on it and sighed. "Got the crazies again?" he asked.

"Get him!" Artemis yelled.

"No, don't!" Wally cried, but he was too late. Roy drew out a can and sprayed Artemis with her contents, and she staggered back.

"What IS that!?" she asked, horrified.

"Child repellant." Roy said, holding the can still. "Robin, Scarlet, Wally and I accidentally invented it years ago..."

"It smells horrible!" Artemis said.

"Still works." Roy grinned. "Now, I see you have the crazies..."

"Hyah!" Sparrow yelled, throwing a net over Roy. "He knows we're crazy! We have to capture him!" Sparrow yelled.

Within two minutes, Roy was tied and gagged in the closet. "I'm still bored!"

"Hey! Hey, let's lock ourselves out of the cave and try to break in! Just for fun..."

Five minutes later they were struggling to fit into an air duct.

"I need a few minutes to disable the alarms..." Robin informed them, when suddenly Sparrow gasped. "I left Roger inside!" she yelled starting to hyperventilate. Everyone stared. They'd all grown attached to the water melon, and had loved to pretend it was a person while they were insane...

"Taco could be eating him! He must've hopped out of the sink! I hear him chewing on something!" Conner yelled.

"Forget the alarms! We're coming, Roger!" Robin yelled, managing to set off six of the alarms as they all crawled into the main room, kicking out the ventilation shaft to find Taco eating a couch cushion.

"Roger! You're safe!" Sparrow hugged her watermelon, but gasped and pulled her hand back, covered in juice...

"N-no..." she gasped. "Roger... Roger is rotting!"

"Nooo!" Wally fell to his knees beside her and soon everyone was crying, hugging each other. The craziness of the night had brought them together, and they'd grown to love Roger like a teddy bear, even if he was a fruit, not to mention seeing a teammate cry was enough to bring them to tears.

Meanwhile, Batman, as well as the leaguers, was been alerted via their communicators that several alarms had gone off at the mountain and were currently racing to the scene, both trying anxiously to page the team. They feared a repeat of the attack in the cave with Red Tornado...  
Batman, Superman, Hawkman, Black Canary, Wonder Woman, and Martian Manhunter all zetaed into see the mass of teenagers, all on top of one another, sobbing, except for Kaldur, who looked incredibly uncomfortable.

"What happened?" Batman demanded, fearing the worst.

"R-Roger is dead!" Sparrow cried, holding the watermelon close to her chest before they all continued to sob.

Batman looked around the cave, shocked... There was a huge pile of batteries on the ground, a scorch mark on the rug, a bunny eating the couch cushion...

"W-we have to go..." Robin stood, and all the team members filed out into the rainy night. Megann's eyes glowed white as she lifted some earth and Sparrow laid Roger gently in the hole, before the dirt fell down again.

"W-why are we crying?" Wally sniffed. "He was just a- just melon..."

"We're crying because the insanity is over." Robin said, wiping his nose. "And the league is probably going to kill us."  
"He was an awesome melon, though..." Sparrow said, and Megann nodded. They all turned and went inside the face the leaguers awaiting them.

"You managed to practically destroy the cave." Batman said, looking around. "Care to explain? And... WHY is there a bunny on the couch!?"

"My bunny!" Conner exclaimed, running over and snatching Taco off the couch. "MINE." he said fiercely, and the leaguers all exchanged glances.

"Okay, why are the batteries out of everything, why is there a burn mark on the floor, how long has the bunny been here, and why did you just bury a melon?" Black Canary asked, hands on her hips, trying to get to the bottom of things.

"We were bored." Sparrow said, wiping her eyes. Just then there was a thud.

"Roy!" they all announced in unison, running over to let him out of the closet.

"Roy! What the heck happened!?" Oliver demanded.

"They totally went crazy and threw me in here! Will someone untie me!?" Roy demanded, and Sparrow quickly obliged.

Roy stared at the cave, looking incredibly annoyed, before he laughed. "This is probably the worst you guys have had the crazies since we were kids... You're so dead..." he chuckled slightly and crossed his arms, waiting for the fireworks to start.

"Why would you do this?" Batman demanded, looking form kid to kid.

"W-we were bored..." Sparrow squeaked, and she dove behind Roy, the oldest brother, for safety, Wally and Robin joining her.

"you did this because you were bored!?" Batman thundered, and they all nodded.

Roy could feel the three kids shaking in their boots behind him and took pity on them. "they didn't mean any harm- you know how they get when they're bored..."

"I thought they were housebroken." Batman said. "This is the LAST time you are in the cave without Red Tornado."

"Oh look! It's past bedtime! Goodnight, people!" Robin announced, and all the teenagers sprinted up to their rooms, closing the door.

Batman sighed, and everyone looked up to see Roy chuckling as he headed to the zeta tubes. Yes, his siblings were one in a million...


	53. Back to Bullies

"Hey Red." Mary, who'd grown about three inches in the summer, grinned at her Raven-haired friend.

"Hi Mar-bear." she said, grinning. It was good to have her one school friend back beside her. "How was Camping?"

"Great. I really missed you, though..."

"Same here." Mary was a scholarship student, her family didn't have a lot of money, so her idea of a vacation was going out to a cabin her family had built in the woods for the summer...

"So, what did you do, Red?"

"Oh, you know, usual... Bruce took us camping for a week, too, we had a few adventures..." she said, smiling slightly. She was to training the training exercise gone awry, as well as all the other crazy things they'd done that summer, but Mary didn't know that.

"So, first day of sixth grade." Mary took a deep breath. "Let's hope Ama is less of a jerk this year..."

"Not likely, but here's hoping." Scarlet agreed, shouldering her backpack before entering school.

"Damn it." Scarlet muttered. Her locker was right next to Ama's- she recognized the girl even with unnaturally, blood colored hair and long pants with see through fabric on the calves and thighs. As she watched, Ama tossed her hair and flashed a smile- as well as a new nose piercing...

"I know, right?" Mary asked, sighing. "Look- I have English right now- you?"

"Art. Then Biology, Health, Trig..."

"I'll see you around, red. I'm sorry I gotta leave, but english is at the other side of the school."

"I get it, Mar-Bear." Scarlet assured her friend. Mary gave her a wane smile before leaving, and Scarlet sighed, wondering how the heck she was going to get to her locker in all of this...

"Well lookie here- it's circus peanut." Ama turned, grinning in a way that reminded Sparrow of Klarion, and she sighed.

"Ama- I thought you'd matured more over the summer..."

"I have, circus peanut." Ama said hotly.

"Alright. I don't want any trouble." Scarlet said, hoping, for once, this would work out.

Ama shoved her back and she tripped, but ended up falling into the arms of Jacob Pierce, the hottest freshman in school...

"You okay, Scarlet?" he asked, looking down through his brown hair, concerned.

"Yeah... just tripped. Clumsy me..." she blushed tomato red and brushed the bangs from her face.

"Hey, everybody falls sometimes." Jacob said, smiling down at her.

"Right... thanks..." she scurried away to art, stopping to catch her breath. What the heck had just happened? Ama was going to be ticked...

Her day was relatively problem free until gym, which was, again, the last class of the day.

"Hey circus peanut- I saw you with Jacob." Ama said, eyes burn as Scarlet changed out of her gym clothes.

"Really? Maybe you shouldn't have shoved me into him. And I know my sports bra is enthralling, but quit staring."

Ama flushed bright red and looked away. Suddenly her cheeks took on a deeper hue... "Did you just call me gay!?" she shrieked.

"What... No! I just didn't like you staring at me while I was changing..."

"You sick pervert!" Ama shoved her into the lockers, knocking the wind from her. At least she had a shirt on, by now...

"First you try to steal Jacob from me, then accuse me of being gay! You'll pay for that, Scarlet Grayson..."

"What? Ama, have you lost it?" Scarlet asked, slightly dreading this. She knew from last year what would happen, even if Ama's crew was in a different gym class...

She was then repeatedly slammed into the lockers, had her face shoved up against the tampon vending machine, hit multiple times, and thrown face down in the cold showers. "Next time it's worse, freak." Ama said, before stalking out.

"Ugg..." Scarlet got to her feet, treating her blood nose and other injuries and toweling off- it'd been just like this last year for three whole weeks... But it was going to stop tomorrow, hopefully.  
_

Dick Grayson shifted awkwardly outside the girl's locker room. Scarlet should've been out by now, thanks to the crazy schedule they had they could change clothing in two minutes flat, but she'd been taking a long time...

Suddenly a girl stormed out, hair blood red...

"Have you seen..." but his words were lot as she stormed past. Dick sighed. He hoped he didn't have to ask a female teacher to go in and get her, that would be just plain embarrassing. What was taking her so long, anyways?

Just then Scarlet exited, looking incredibly preoccupied...

"Hey, there you are, What took you so long?" he asked as he fell into step with her quick pace.

"Oh... that... I couldn't find my bra." She lied, and Dick flushed bright red. Se'd chosen the bra lie since she knew it would make Dick less likely for an follow-up questions...

"Oh... er... did you find it?" Dick asked, wishing he could crawl into a hole and die.

"Yes. Do you have to ask such personal questions?" She asked, whipping out her phone and texting someone so fast Dick couldn't even read it.

"Well- sorry, but you kept Alfred waiting..." Dick said, still feeling embarrassed.

"You expect me to come out without a bra?" Scarlet asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Dick flushed even more. "Look, why don't we just not talk about your... lady stuff..." Dick said, feeling, for once, completely at odds with his sister.

"Good idea..." she said emotionlessly, before her phone buzzed. She read the text before Dick could even see it, once again.

"Tell Alfred I'll be home late, I have a meeting with a friend..."

And then she was gone, leaving Dick to wonder how she'd gotten so serious...  
_

"Sorry..." Artemis said for the fifth time as she dabbed makeup on her friend's numerous facial bruises, seeing the girl grit her teeth.

"It's fine, just cover them. Please." she added as an afterthought as she sat in Artemis's bed. The archer was currently doing her best to cover bruises with makeup, and Artemis sighed.

"So, was it those girls who did this to you? The ones from last year?"

Scarlet nodded, and Artemis sighed. "Maybe we should tell someone..."

"No! I mean, I'm a superhero, Artemis, what'll Bruce think if I can't even fend off a few bullies?" Scarlet said, wincing as Artemis brushed makeup on another bruise.

"Scarlet, the gave you a black eye..."

"Artemis, please. I have a plan, but I'm going to need some help..."

"I'll do whatever you need." Artemis assured her, sitting down next to the girl who was practically the little sister she never had... And so Scarlet started talking.  
_

Bruce Wayne paced the living room of Wayne manor, nervous as heck. He'd had to work late, and it was nearly ten at night, yet Scarlet wasn't back yet...

Five minutes. In five minutes Batman would officially go looking for her and he'd put out an Amber Alert... His nervous thoughts were cut short by the sound of the door opening...

"Scarlet..." he said, relieved. "Where on earth were you?" he demanded, still worried.

"I was at a friend's house, Dad..." he looked at her and saw no trace she was lying, besides, why would she be?

"I'm beat, goodnight." she said abruptly, before heading upstairs and ditching her school uniform and backpack, closing the door, and flopping on her bed laying in the dark, thinking...

She and Artemis had everything planned for tomorrow. She'd elected to go right up to her room since Bruce was an expert at makeup and detecting it on people- he was the world's greatest detective, after all. So she'd decided not to let him see her face very long... The only way Dick hadn't seen her bruises is because they hadn't formed yet, and she wondered if everything would go according to plan- she hoped so, at least. Still, her last thoughts were worried before the blissful reprieve of sleep took her.


	54. Falling Apart

The next morning, she quickly covered the bruises again- thankfully, Artemis had given her a crash course in make up last night- before heading off to school early. Ninth period found her once again in the locker room, having the snot beat out of her by Ama and a few if her friends who'd been waiting in the bathroom cubicles until they were alone.

"I am not gay, circus peanut!" Ama thundered, kicking her ribs as she laid on the ground, gasping for breath.

"I never said you were! I just asked you to stop looking at me while I was changing..." she was silenced by a foot in her face. She felt Ama's hot breath tickle her ear. "And don't you DARE try and get Jacob. He's mine." she hissed, before she was, once again, shoved into the freezing cold showers. She heard them starting to leave and sighed with relief.

Scarlet slowly picked herself up, shivering. The footsteps faded, and a moment later Artemis flung the shower curtain aside, pulling her shivering friend out.

"You got it all on video?" Scarlet asked through chattering teeth.

"Yeah, all of it. I can't believe those girls..."

Scarlet didn't reply, only continued to shiver, and Artemis handed her friend a pair of dry sweatpants and a hoodie, which she gratefully put on.

Artemis dabbed away the blood from her nose and lip with a wet paper towel. "Ready to go, kid?" she asked.

Scarlet nodded. "Let's do it." They strode down the deserted hallways together- Scarlet had already texted Bruce she wouldn't be home until later. They both entered Principal Key's office, cell phone containing the video in hand.

Principal key, a man of about forty, looked up from where he was writing, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "What can I do for you, girls?" he asked.

"Scarlet's been beaten up in the locker room." Artemis handed over the phone, and Principal Key's eyes widened as he watched the video. Suddenly his eyes narrowed, and when he was done with the video, he quickly deleted it.

"A week of detention for you both. Cameras aren't allowed in the locker room." he said coldly.

Artemis stared. "What? You'll let them get away with beating her up like that!?"

"What I do, Miss Crock, is none of your concern. Now leave." Principal Key said. Artemis was about to protest when Artemis seized her friend's hand and practically dragged her from the room.

As soon as they were outside, they had a whispered conference.

"You're going to let him get away with that!?" she demanded, furious. "He totally deleted the video!"

"Artemis, he has to have a reason. Come on." They headed to foyer, sitting down in the chairs where parents who picked up children normally sat, and Scarlet whipped out her phone.

"Facebook. Wonderful spy tool, really..." she typed in Principal Key's name, and a moment later his page popped up. "Alright, let's see... His sister is Kelly Lendow... that's Ama's mom." Scarlet said, sighing, Artemis's eyes widened.

"So he deleted the video to cover up for his niece..."

"Exactly." Scarlet rubbed her temples, unsure what to do. "And he'll warn her not to beat me up again, so we won't be able to get another video..."

"I don't care about that! For once, they should be held accountable for something!" Artemis thundered.

"I know, but there's nothing we can do..."

Both their communicators, which were cleverly hidden inside their bras, beeped twice. The signal to come to the cave.

"We'll have to work on this later." Sparrow said, sighing as she stood to go with Artemis, ditching her uniform in the alley to go up to the cave. When they entered, the were already preoccupied, wondering how on Earth they were going to nail Ama now, when Batman turned to them.

"Glad to see you could make it." he said sarcastically.

Sparrow rolled her eyes. "Do we have a mission or not?" she asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"It's actually more of a meeting. Some kids have been being kidnapped lately after receiving online messages. We wanted to make sure you're all aware of the dangers that come with using the internet..." Black Canary started, but Batman was too busy studying Sparrow to really listen. He tuned his comrade out for the moment, his Daddy senses kicking in.

Sparrow looked like she was completely zoned out, focusing on something different, as did Artemis, and her face... makeup?

"Are you wearing make up?" Batman interrupted Black Canary, who turned, as did the rest of the team, to stare at him.  
Sparrow snapped out of her thoughts. "What? Me? No..."

Batman pulled off a black glove, licking his thumb and stepping forward to rub at the makeup on her left eye...

She flinched, and Batman stared. "Who did this to you?" he growled, and the team stared at the shiner.

"No one, Dad..."

"Don't lie to me. Who?" he demanded.

"None of your business! I can handle myself, dammit!"

"Don't cuss at me." Batman ground out. "Now who!?"

"Leave her alone!" everyone stared at Artemis, who stepped forward and put a hand on Sparrow's shoulder. "She doesn't have to tell you anything." she said firmly, Both girls were already incredibly pissed off after what had happened at school today, and rage fueled their courage, now...

"Sparrow, answer me." Batman ordered.

"Whose giving the order? Batman, or my father?" She asked, and Batman visibly recoiled. Since when had his little girl been so... confrontational?

"Answer my question, and I'll answer yours." Sparrow said, stepping forward. "Who are you- my father, or Batman, when you out the cowl on?" Batman knew he never really acted openly like her father while he wore the cowl, and he hesitated... Sparrow had known he would, that was why she'd asked that.

She knew, regardless of what he wore, he was her father, but she wished that he'd show it a little more while he wore the cowl, wouldn't judge her by her civilian personality and take that into account with her hero skills... That was why she was fighting to get Ama. She wanted to show her father she could handle herself. But all the pent-up rage from school and the stupid principal had come out now...

"Forget it! I'm out of here." she threw her hands up in frustration and strode to the zeta tubes. "Artemis- don't come looking for me." she ordered, punching in the coordinates for Star City before she was gone.

Batman turned, headed towards the zeta tubes as well. "Don't even try. You'll never find her." Artemis said. Batman turned. "Do you know where she is?"

"We all know." Robin said, and Batman turned to face the team. "Where?" he demanded.

"We cannot say. It is a matter of trust. And trust is what this team operates on." Kaldur said, and Batman gave them all the fiercest Bat glare he'd ever had. Still, they didn't break, and he realized they were stronger than he'd anticipated.

"Robin." Batman turned, expecting his son to follow him.

"Wait." Batman turned. "Who are you when you put the cowl on? Batman, or Dad?" Robin asked, and Batman could see the curiosity written on his son's face. It hurt him to think they even had to ask that question... He was their father, of course, he always was, but there was no way he could say that in front of the team. It would totally ruin Batman's fear-inducing streak he had...

"You know the answer to that." Batman said, finding it was the only way to dodge the question.

"I thought I did..." Robin said, feeling incredibly let down. For once, couldn't Bruce just stop the dark Batman act long enough to admit something? Was his reputation really more important than his love for them?

"But I was wrong." he brushed past Batman and punched in the coordinates to the Bat cave, and Batman followed after his son, feeling like he'd been kicked in the gut.


	55. Fallen Bird

Sparrow got out in Star City, kicking the brick wall beside her in frustration. How the heck could life suck so badly? Now her foot hurt, too... She sighed as it started to pour. Stupid September weather... The freezing rain just matched her mood. There was only one place she wanted to go now. She climbed up the fire escape of the old, run down apartment building, opening the window. Roy always left it unlocked for her...

She was freezing, tired, and confused, and she sighed, ditching her boots and curling up on the couch, waiting for Roy to get home from patrol. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep...

* * *

Cheshire sighed with pleasure. It was easy to slip into Star and she couldn't wait to see Roy again... It'd been a month. She'd been hunting down a particularly annoying amateur who'd been threatening Artemis, unbeknownst to her sister, of course, but Sportsmaster had insisted they take him out...

She strode right in, ditching the mask and looking around for Roy... There was a girl on the couch, asleep and soaking wet, wrapped in her own cape... Cheshire recognized her as one of the heroes Artemis was with. Sparrow, her name was...

"Funny... you always looked more intimidating while you were awake..." she murmured. Sparrow looked so... vunerable. It wouldn't be hard to kill the girl in her sleep, even, but Cheshire wouldn't kill one of Artemis's friends- intentionally, anyways. Besides, Sparrow was little more than a child, but she was no doubt here for a reason. Besides, she saw Roy had a special bond with her, anyways...

"Not even going to wake up to talk, are you?" she asked, sitting down beside the girl on the couch. She noted, with a frown, the girl was shivering... She gently took off Sparrow's cape, and the girl didn't move...

"You certainly sleep like a rock..." she was interrupted when the girl whimpered, and she watched her expression. Her face flickered from the serene sleep to franticness...

"Mamica! Mamica, he cut the ropes! Don't! Noooo!" she was screaming, fighting imaginary demons now, and Cheshire jumped to her feet, surprised for a moment...

"Tati... Mamica... Don't die, please don't die..." she started to cry in her sleep, tears coursing down her face...

Cheshire felt her heart melt right then, and she sat down and pulled the sleeping girl into her lap. "Don't cry, kid, it isn't real..." she tried, stroking the Raven hair from the pretty face...

"A-artemis?" she asked, still clearly asleep.

Cheshire smiled slightly. Of course Artemis had been the one to comfort the girl when Robin or Batman was busy...

"Yeah, it's me, kid..." she said, not wanting to totally terrify the girl by telling her she was the assassin who'd gone against the team.

"D-don't leave me, 'kay?" she murmured, nuzzling up against Cheshire's chest. Cheshire was surprised to feel something warm and almost... motherly... shoot through her. She hadn't felt this way since Artemis was little, after her mother was incarcerated...

She looked down tenderly at the little face and trailed her finger in the tear tracks, wiping them away...

"Hello beautiful..." Roy grinned, entering through the window. He stopped dead when he saw she was holding Sparrow. "What are you doing?"

Cheshire shrugged. "She had a nightmare. She was here first, anyways... she's soaked. I didn't want to change her clothes or anything without her permission..."

Roy took her from Cheshire's arms, feeling her shaking violently and laying a hand on her forehead. He swore. "She's running a fever..."

"Must've been the wet clothes..." Cheshire said, swearing as well.

"No, fever's too high to just be a cold. Probably the flu... Get me a thermometer, will you?"

Cheshire put her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrows at Roy.

"What?" he asked.

"She likes me better." Cheshire said. "You go get the thermometer."

Roy looked like he wanted to argue, but he really just wanted Sparrow cared for as best as possible, so he passed her off to Cheshire before heading to his bathroom medicine cabinet.

"Wake up sweetheart..." Cheshire said, gently shaking Sparrow awake. Sparrow looked up, everything felt hazy, and saw Cheshire...

"Cheshire?" she asked, surprised.

"Relax birdie... Cheshire's just visiting..." Roy said, sliding the thermometer into her mouth. "You're sick..."

"Mmmm..." the thermometer beeped and Roy read it, looking slightly shocked. 103.5...

"Okay, okay..." Roy said, panicking slightly. That was a high fever...

"Everything hurts..." she muttered, curling up against Cheshire. "Hey Cheshire..."

"Yes birdie?" Cheshire asked, directing her attention to the girl in her arms.

"Don't bother killing me... I'm already dying..."

"You WHAT!?" Roy was officially panicking now...

"You're not dying, sweetie..." Cheshire assured her, shooting Roy an ice cold look. "Calm down and go get some medicine..." she whispered.

"What kind?" Roy asked, eyes flickering as Sparrow moaned again...

"Children's tylenol and some motrin..." Cheshire ordered.

"Right, okay... um... what flavor do you like, Sparrow?" he asked.

"Cherry... anything but grape..." she murmered.

"Right, I'll be back soon..." Roy said, ditching his Red Arrow garb for the t-shirt and boxers underneath, pulling on some black jeans and a coat.

"Don't worry, birdie, it'll stop soon..." Cheshire promised, dousing a cloth in cool water and wiping the sweat from her hot, flushed cheeks...

"That feel good?" she asked, sitting down with the girl in her arms.

"Mmmhmmm... Don't stop, please..." Sparrow said quietly.

"I won't kid. Roy will be back soon. He tells me you come to crash here when you have a fight with Batman. What happened?"

"I... too hard to say. I'll talk later..." Sparrow muttered. "Talking hurts, Cheshire..." she said hoarsely.

"Alright, relax, birdie..." Chesire stroked the girl's back soothingly until she was asleep, before settling down with the feverish girl. It was going to be a long night...

* * *

Batman sat alone in the Batcave, wondering if she was right. She'd demanded who gave her the order- Batman, or her father. What was that supposed to mean? Even while he wore the cape and cowl, he was their father, they should know that... Sure, he didn't do any of is Bruce like things such as hug them or anything whole he was Batman, but didn't they see he COULDN'T? He was the caped crusader, the big bad bat, he couldn't be seen hugging his sidekicks, even around leaguers, or his scary reputation would be ruined...

He sighed. They knew he loved them, they all did. If he' answered Sparrow's question with, as your father, the tam might think he played favorites, but if he answered as, Batman, it would hurt his children by knowing he cared for his reputation more than them, which totally wasn't true...

He sighed. Since when had being a parent become so hard? And since when had Sparrow gotten so beat up? Was she sneaking out on patrols on nights when he forbid her to go? Tangling with more gangs in Star city? He sighed, he'd upset Dick as well by not answering the question. He picked up his phone.

_Dick, I love you. This text is from Batman. Sometimes I can't say the things I want to say to you in front of others, because I'm not supposed to have emotions. I hope you understand this... I do love you._ he wrote, before pressing send.

At the moment, Dick was up in his room. He knew Scarlet had run off to Roy's, and wondered what she was doing right now. He understood Bruce had to act like a stone cold bat- but once- just once- could he show some affection? Did his reputation mean more to him than his relationship with him and Scarlet?

His phone buzzed, and he read the text, before grinning.

* * *

Bruce waited one minute, two, before sighing. Dick's phone had no doubt received the message by now, he just was choosing not to forgive him...

Suddenly there was the sound of feet on the stairs, reckless, heavy footsteps, and Bruce, still in his cowl, turned.

"Sorry for the wait, I had to deliver this in person!" Dick jumped over the last four stairs, giving Batman a huge hug, and he smiled...


	56. New Heights

"What took you so long?" Cheshire demanded. She'd been holding a sleeping Sparrow in her lap for an hour now, and Roy shrugged off his dripping wet coat.

"All the pharmacies were closed except for one." Roy explained, handing Cheshire the bag. "How is she?"

Cheshire moved her lips silently as she read the dosage instructions, not answering. "Alright. How much does she weigh?"

"Seventy five pounds." Roy slid off his boots as cheshire measured the medication into a cup, gently shaking Sparrow awake.

"Ch-cheshire? Where's Roy?" Sparrow asked, sounding confused. Roy gently tool her from Cheshire's arms.

"Right here, birdie. I need you to drink this for me..." Roy held the cup to her lips and she obediently drank it, before curling against her surrogate brother's chest, fast asleep...

"Don't feel bad. She didn't mind you holding her for an hour, after all." Roy consoled Cheshire, who nodded. "She'll be fine. Her fever spiked an hour ago, anyways...

Roy sighed, sitting down on the couch beside Cheshire. "Yep. There goes a night of alone time..."

Cheshire socked him in the arm. "Stop it. You think she planned on spiking a fever?"

Roy sighed. "Guess not. But still... it would've been an amazing night..."

"Wipe that grin off your face." Cheshire said, but she, too, was smiling. "Or the next night might be drastically less amazing..."

"You know something, Cheshire?" he asked after a beat of silence.

"Mmmm?" she purred, and Roy had to calm himself. Gosh, why was she so... hot?

"I think we'd make pretty good parents someday..." he was cut off by Chesire's warm, red lips on his own, and he leaned into the kiss, breathless...

She broke off a moment later, laughing at the disappointed expression on Roy's face.

"I think we would, too..." she said, grinning in that way she had...

Roy so wanted to kiss her, and he leaned over and did, a long, warm, slow kiss. And that was how they spent the night, stealing kisses between dosing Sparrow with medication.

By morning her fever had lessened to a steadyone hundred, and she woke up to a plate of toast and some fried eggs Cheshire had made her.

"So, what happened?" Roy asked, pulling up a chair, ready to hear all his surrogate sister's problems.

She sighed, and the entire story came out, ending with Principal Key's deleting the video and Batman finding out.

"And now I'm totally screwed, since Batman will go all Daddy Bats and think can't handle myself, I have no proof of what Ama did to me, and Bats will thinkI'm a crappy crime fighter and be even more overprotective..."

Cheshire shrugged. "I don't see how you should let that stop you. Besides, aren't you some hacker genius? Just find a way to get the video back from the land of deleted crap..."

Sparrow stared. "You mean you can do that?"

Roy nodded. "There are entire apps devoted to doing that..."

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Sparrow hugged them both, coughing slightly. "I have to work..." she was already pulling out her phone and downloading an app now, and Roy grinned. This was the girl he knew...

"Got it." she said, and Roy grinned. "I'll take it from here..." he said, but she grabbed the phone and held it close to her chest... "This is my case..." she said firmly. "I finish it..." she broke out coughing again, and Roy sighed. "Fine. But only if you promise to go home after this..."

"I promise. I have to go. Thanks for everything..." she stood shakily.

"Don't think I'm letting you walk to the phone booth alone, Sparrow." Roy said calmly.

"I don't. Let me go change and then we'll go." she said, before slipping into the bathroom. She emerged a moment later in her civvies, a Gotham hoodie and sweat pants, complete with sun glasses. A moment later she ducked out, giving Cheshire a large hug. Cheshire stiffened- she hadn't been hugged in years- but then returned the embrace, feeling... good.

"Thanks for everything. I can take it from here." she assured them, departing from the window, as was her habit, with Roy to head for the phone booth.

Cheshire shook her head slightly in wonderment. But she'd realized something- it felt good to act like an older sister again.

* * *

"You sure you know what you're doing?" Roy asked her as they stood before the phone booth.

Scarlet nodded. "I got this, Roy. Don't worry- it'll be under control soon."

Roy nodded. "Be careful for me, okay?"

"I always am." she gave Roy a quick hug before darting into the phone booth, hitting the numbers and access code that would take her to the phone booth in Gotham. She stepped out of the phone booth once she was there, taking a breath and coughing slightly. For Sparrow, it was always easy to be brave- actions spoke volumes for heroes. But for Scarlet Grayson, a girl who was just figuring out the game of life, things were a bit more complex...

She took another breath and hailed a taxi. She knew what she was doing, and she'd gather up the courage to do it.

She got out at a large victorian house, paying the taxi driver and starting towards the door... her heart was pounding, though. Superintendent Cole was a notoriously strict man, what if he didn't believe her...?

She knocked on the door, the noise the heavy brass knocker made startling her...

A woman with gray hair tied into a neat bun opened the door, her droopy lips reminding Scarlet of a poodle...

"Hello, Miss... I'm here to see Superintendent Cole?" she asked, feeling her legs tremble but knowing no one else could see it. Seeing the Superintendent at school was scary enough, but at his home, on his own turf, was unnerving...

"Oh, you're the little Grayson girl. Come in, come in. I've heard a lot about your brother, Dick, wonderful student..."

She stepped in, swallowing, still incredibly nervous... "Yes, that's my brother. Miss, I'd really like to see Superintendent Cole, if you don't mind, it's rather urgent..."

She closed her poodle mouth, looking a bit disappointed. "Very well. I'll fetch him..."

She disappeared up the stairs, leaving Scarlet to steady herself against the wall. She could do this. Maybe she should've dressed like Sparrow...

She heard footsteps on the stairs and looked up to see Superintendent Cole shuffling downstairs towards her. He didn't speak until he was directly in front of her, thin gray hair accenting the old brown eyes.  
"Something the matter, Miss Grayson?" he asked, sounding sincere.

"I-I've been getting beat up in the school locker room." she said.

Superintendent Cole's wrinkles bunched with worry. "I'm sorry, Scarlet, but this is more a matter to take up with Principal Key..."

"I did, sir." she swallowed as he waited patiently. "I got one of the beatings on video, but... it was his niece, Ama, who hurt me, and he deleted the video to cover for her. I managed to get into the system files and get the video back, my friend can witness he did delete it, and you're the only one I know who can help me..."

Superintendent Cole nodded. "Can you show me the video, Scarlet?"

So she did. Superintendent Cole's fists clenched, and by the end of the video had turned white.

"Scarlet, how long has this been happening?"

"Started last year, but then they quit it, and started again this year..."

"Scarlet, email me the video. And give me the name of the girl who saw principal Key delete the video. Trust me, there WILL be consequences!"

She smiled, relieved. "Thank you, sir." and she was gone.

As soon as she was outside, she whooped for joy, before breaking out coughing again. She honestly didn't think she'd manage it, but she had... She called a taxi and had it drop her off at the gates of Wayne Manor, walking up the long driveway and grinning...

"Scarlet!" Bruce ran out, seeing the yellowing bruises in her face as well as the feverish flush to her cheeks and staring. He'd been anxious ever since she hadn't come home last night...

"Hey dad..." she stumbled and broke out coughing, and Bruce reached for her forehead. She batted his hand away. "'M fine. I can't have any more Motrin for an hour, anyways..."

"Scarlet, you're sick..." Bruce said firmly.

"So?" she broke out coughing and grinned. She was so happy she' actually managed to take down the case of the bullies by herself she didn't really care Bruce carried her upstairs. Bruce didn't let her solve cases on her own, but she'd managed to solve one of her own...

Bruce set her on the bed. "Where have you been?"

"Around..." she shuddered slightly. When had it gotten so cold in here?

"Stay here." Bruce ordered, getting the thermometer. He took her temperature and sighed. "Take this..." he handed her a cup of motrin, but she pushed it away.

"I had some two hours ago..." she said, turning away.

"Where?" Batman asked.

"I... I got some..." she muttered. "I'll be fine..." she pulled out her phone, starting to text someone...

"Scarlet, rest..." Bruce ordered, moving to take the phone from her.

"One minute..." she finished typing before hitting send and powering down the phone. Bruce was baffled by the text he'd seen her send. To someone at BloodyRed41. All it said was, It's finished.

Though he had a feeling he'd find out soon...

Just then the phone rang, and he walked into the hallway to pick it up.

"Hello, is this Mr. Wayne?" a familiar voice asked.

"Speaking." he said, and waited.

"Mr. Wayne, this is Superintendent Cole, I'd like to personally apologize for what happened with Scarlet..."

"What do you mean, what happened with Scarlet?" Bruce asked, starting to get edgy...

"You mean she didn't tell you? There's a board hearing in three hours to decide what should happen to Principal Key, Mr. Wayne, and you are a board member, I assumed Scarlet had told you..."

"No. Scarlet never mentioned anything... I'll be at the academy in five minutes, Auditorium." and then he hung up.

Dick was in the hallway and he saw the look Bruce gave him.

"What?" he asked, and Bruce sighed, running a nervous hand through his hair. "Something about Scarlet and school. She doesn't sound like she's in trouble, but there's a board hearing in three hours... I have no idea what she orchestrated, but clearly, it's big. She's running a fever- think you can take care of her for a few hours?"

Dick nodded. "Sure. Maybe Babs can come help, since Alfred is with that sick relative..."

"Thanks, Dick, have to go..." Bruce was already rushing past Dick, towards his room to change into a suit.

Dick looked at his sister as he leaned in the doorway, crossing his arms, She looked peaceful while she slept, there were bags under her eyes as well as yellowing bruises, and she did look a little feverish...

He sighed. "What did you do now, birdie?" he asked quietly. He felt slightly hurt that whatever it was, she hadn't told either him or Bruce... But he had to trust her instinct for once. It wasn't like he had a choice.

* * *

"From what Scarlet gave me, we have enough evidence to possibly fire him." Superintendent Cole informed him. Bruce just stood in the auditorium, aghast. Soon the place would fill up with people, the hearing would start...

But why hadn't she told him? He guiltily felt the answer rise up in him- she hadn't told him because she was afraid he'd think she couldn't be a hero if she couldn't handle her secret identity. Not to mention he might go overboard- he was slightly overprotective... So she'd managed to orchestrate this all herself.

He was proud and guilty at the same time. It had taken skills, detective skills, to put this all together, and she'd done it alone. Bt at the same time, he wished she hadn't had to...

"I believe Principal Key should be fired Cole." Bruce said firmly.

"So do I, Bruce. Let's just hope the rest of the school board thinks that way."

And then everyone filed in and the meeting came to order.

The evidence was presented, and a few reporters actually showed up...

"Now, Mr. Key, did you or did you not delete the video?" Superintendent Cole asked.

"I did not." Principal Key said.

"Liar. I saw yo delete it. Check the security cameras." Everyone turned to see Artemis in the back of the auditorium. After a few minutes, a young staff member trotted in with the footage, and it was played before the board...

"He just deleted it. Scarlet must've managed to get it back via hacking into her phone..." Bruce said calmly.

"She can hack?" Superintendent Cole asked, looking surprised.

"That's a question to be answered later, Cole." Bruce said calmly, and Superintendent Cole continued. "And are you not the niece of Amy Hendler, the girl who would've been disciplined for the footage you attempted to dispose of?"

Principal Key hung his head. "I am."

"And did you or did you not girl both Scarlet and her witness a week of detention for having a camera in the locker room?" Cole asked.

"I did. But they did have the phone in the locker room! That's against the rules!" Principal key stated.

"I hardly think it matters when they were using it to get evidence of this, Mr. Key." Cole said firmly. "Board members- vote now."

And five minutes later, Cole smiled. "Principal Key, I am informing you of your being fired." he said, and the crowd burst into applause. "And I assure you the girls who beat Scarlet will be punished..."

Artemis, who was standing in the back, grinned. Finally, things had fallen into place... She pulled out her phone and shot Scarlet a quick text.

At thre manor, Dick sat watching Scarlet sleep. Her phone vibated from where it was okn the nightstand, and Dick picked it up, reading the text from someone called Bloodyred41, that read- _You did it, kid._

He shook his head. "Whatever you did, it must've been good, I guess..." he smiled slightly. Scarlet had always been one to cherish her few secrets, even when they had been little...

"Maybe you'll spill it to me later." he sighed, before turning and seeing if the security she'd set up on his phone was to par with his hacking skills.


	57. Growing Up

"Sparrow." Batman swept into the room and towards the door that lead to he training rom, Sparrow looked confused, but followed. She slipped into the sparring ring, and, to her surprise, Batman stepped into a fighting stance. They hadn't sparred in three weeks... they'd been too busy with school and hero things...

"Well?" Batman asked, and she fell into a fighting stance as well...

"Your move." Batman said, and she calmly circled him, wondering what to do. she faked left and went to sweep his legs out from under him, but he'd been expecting the move and simply jumped over the leg, If she were a thug, he'd have kicked her under the chin, but she wasn't, and he knew she wasn't ready to go all out yet...

She swung her legs back around and sprang up off the floor, flipping over Batman's shoulder. Her father turned to face her, smiling slightly beneath the cowl so only she could see. "Don't hesitate."

"Hya!" she faked a punch, kicking to the side and throwing another punch which Batman expertly blocked, trying a sidekick, trying once again to sweep the legs,and then throwing a spin kick to the side of his head... He expertly reached up in the air and grabbed her foot, and for a split second she was in the air, staring at her foot and at Batman's small smirk before she ended up on the floor.

"Oof!"

Batman smiled. "Don't fight blind. Focus every technique... like you focused on bringing Key down. Yes, I know."

"I figured..." she muttered, rubbing the back of her neck as she stood. "Are you mad?"

"Why did you keep it from me?" Batman asked as he fell once again into fighting stance.

"It was my problem. My case. I needed to solve it..." she said firmly as she threw another punch, this time focusing more as to where she wanted to hit...

Batman had to work harder to block, now... "Afraid to, you mean?"

"How could I not be? Let's face it- I'm a bat, you're Daddy Bats- I didn't want you totally taking over, I needed to prove I could do it." she ducked his kick and came up fast, surprising him momentarily... He managed to block and they kept sparring.

"Prove it to who? To me? Why?"

"Because you'd think I was weak I couldn't even handle civilian life..."

"I'd never think that." Batman dropped his guard momentarily and she lunged forward, taking the opportunity to gain ground...

"Sparrow- that wasn't the only reason, was it?" Batman asked, calmly fending off all her attacks. She bit her lip and didn't reply, and Batman grabbed both her wrists, meeting her masked eyes with his own. "That wasn't the only reason, was it?" he repeated firmly.

"Because I needed to know I could do it!" she said firmly, springing off the ground and flipping over his head, landing and whirling.

"Are you satisfied you can, now?" Batman asked, still calmly fending off a volley of blows that would've had ever teammate but Robin on their knees by now.

"Yes." she caught him by surprise with a flying kick to the chest and he faltered for a moment, giving her enough time to regain her balance from a shaky landing on the floor...

"Don't try that again. If it were Clayface or any other Gotham villain, that stumble would've meant you were dead."

She shrugged. "How will I get better at it if I don't try?"

"How will you get better if you're dead?" Batman asked sternly, and she sighed. "Fine..."

"Send Dick in. I want to spar him, too..." she obeyed, and soon her father and brother were happily sparring... she found her way over to the trapeze set and easily flew once again. So Batman had figured out how she'd faced the bullies. She wasn't ashamed of being a victim anymore. She was actually... proud... she'd managed to best them despite the odds she had going against her. And she could've sworn she'd seen a glint of that pride in Batman's eyes as well...

Batman sparred Dick, now Robin, as well, half-listening to the chatter of his son about his day. He'd been pleasantly surprised by Sparrow, in more ways than one. Her self-confidence and perseverance had been tested, and she'd come out on top, proving herself to him... But in truth, he'd love both his birds even if they were the most miserable failures ever. Even more important than feeling she'd proved herself to him, though, she'd proved herself to the most important person... herself. She knew she could do it now, knew she was strong enough- confident enough- to face whatever she had to. And Batman was proud. Because his little bird was growing up.

Robin ended up on the floor with a quick swipe from Batman, and he grinned, jumping to his feet. "So you beat me. But I bet you can't take us both at once..."

Sparrow heard her cue and did a double flip down off the trapeze, landing perfectly on the ground and grinning devilishly a Batman as she cracked her knuckles.

"Don't get too cocky, you two." Batman warned. But they were already moving in. Batman found he actually had to work to fend off the attacks, now- they'd been trained together since they were kids, of course, even before they'd come to lie with Bruce, they'd trained at a 'circus school' as they called it, where they'd learn skills from the acts in the circus...

They were made to work together, and fighting together, they knew the other's move before they'd make it, knew exactly what to do. They were deadly when together, and Batman realized that someday, maybe someday soon, he wouldn't be able to hold the both of them off, and that it wold be a bittersweet, when the apprentices' combined force outweighed that of their father and trainer... and eventually, not for a few years, but definitely in the future, they'd be able to beat him individually... his birds were growing up.


	58. Sick Day

"Bruce? Bruce?" Bruce was curled up in bed, trying to ignore the stabbing pain in his head...

"Bruce? You okay?" Dick whispered, looking a his father, a bit worried.

"Mrrfff. Go away, Dick." Bruce said calmly. Dick poked Bruce, who moaned. Gosh, everything hurt, his head was being stabbed by searing hot needles, he was so cold and sweating...

"Scarlet!" the yelled pierced the air and Bruce clutched his hears, feeling the shock ripple through him... why had Dick turned the lights on? Lights hurt...

"What, Dick, I'm doing my algebra..." Scarlet entered, looking slightly annoyed. Her footsteps were like gunshots to Bruce...

"Something's wrong with Bruce." Dick said, pointed to the massive man who was currently still shivering, even though he was under half the blankets in the house.

Scarlet cocked her head. "Okay... Bruce, what hurts?"

"Head... Just get me some aspirin and leave me alone..." Bruce moaned. He had never been one to exaggerate, but for once, he was DYING.

"Get him some aspirin." Scarlet said to Dick, who slipped into the bathroom to get it. Bruce normally would've shooed his children out of the room, fearful they'd get whatever was currently killing him, but he felt if he moved his head just might explode... He felt something deliciously warm on his forehead and leaned into it, finding it was Scarlet's hand...

"He's definitely got a fever..." Scarlet called to Dick. "Bring out the thermometer, would you?"

Dick obeyed, and Bruce turned his head away. Why couldn't these two just let him DIE?

Scarlet shoved it into his mouth before he could protest, which was quite remarkable, since his mouth had been firmly closed a minute ago...

"Don't resist, or we'll sedate you." Scarlet said, pleasant as ever.

Dick, who'd gone back into the bathroom in search of aspirin, emerged a moment later. "Bad news. We're out of aspirin. But we do have laxatives." Bruce moaned just as the thermometer beeped.

"One hundred three. Definitely a fever. Look again, Dick maybe we have Benadryl or something..." Scarlet ordered, and Dick sighed, ducking into the bathroom again...  
Bruce moaned again and Scarlet gently brushed the sweat-soaked hair from her father's face. "Dick, get me a wet cloth while you're at it!" she yelled.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist! I'm working on it!" Dick yelled back, using the phrase he'd picked up from Alfred...

"I'm not wearing knickers, Mr. I know everything!" Scarlet yelled back. Bruce moaned. Great. Now his head hurt even worse, two fighting children were in his room and he was incapable of evicting them, and he was slightly disturbed, since he'd just learned his daughter didn't wear knickers, whatever those were, and he was dizzy...

"No aspirin, but we do have cough syrup!" Dick announced, striding out triumphantly. "And if we give him enough of it, he might not feel so awful anymore!"

"Yeah, but then he might not feel anything, Dick! We can't get him high, though it was a good suggestion..."

"Just... leave..." Bruce ground out through grit teeth. He was now to the point where he wanted to punch someone, if he'd had the strength to lift his arm... Both Dick and Scarlet froze, recognizing the tone Batman used when interrogating people, and slowly backed out of the room.

They called a taxi and went to CVS, picking up two bottles of extra strength tylenol, Motrin, tissues, some Vicks vapor-rub, whatever that was, cough drops, and some orange juice. They paid before slipping back out and taking the taxi out- they'd charged everything to Bruce's credit card, anyways...

"If only Alfred weren't on vacation." Dick sighed. "Do you know anything about helping sick people?"

"Well, yeah, but Bruce nearly killed us when we tried to help him last time. Let's leave him some meds and soup and stuff. It's getting late, anyways, and someone had to patrol Gotham." she whispered the last part and they paid the taxi driver, slipping back upstairs...

They conducted the delivery of the medications and things like it was a covert operation, not making a sound for fear of what Bruce would do if he woke up from where he'd apparently fallen asleep in bed... Bruce himself was nice, but a sick, cranky Bruce wasn't.

Scarlet filled up the vaporizer and soon the room was filled with steam, making perfect cover for their exit...

"Okay, now for patrol." Dick said, and they slipped down to the Batcave. "Bruce can take care of himself from here. As long as we give him soup, he should be fine..." He looked over towards where Scarlet was changing behind the screen she had set up. "We'll have to ride double on the R-cycle..."

"Fine by me. Let's just get this over with. Bruce will be ticked if he finds out we patrolled without him."

"Well someone has to patrol Gotham." Dick said, tossing Scarlet her helmet as she mounted the R-cycle behind him. With a screech of tires, they tore out of the cave, into the sinister Gotham night...

"Good thing it was just small time stuff." Scarlet said, ditching her helmet as they entered the cave again four hours later, It was one a.m., they had school tomorrow, and they'd been drenched by a freak thunderstorm...

"Just hope Bruce isn't sick for too long. The baddies will notice Batman is gone after a few days..." Dick said, sounding worried as he pulled off his cape.

"Yeah, well I'll notice once I get in bed. Man, I'm beat..."

"Dn't forget to refill the vaporizer for Bruce. I'll bring up some soup for him..." Dick said, and soon after, both exhausted children were in their beds, asleep.  
_

Bruce woke up the next morning feeling crappier, if that was possible. After three unsuccessful tries, he managed to sit up and waited for things to stop blurring... He noticed a pile of things on his nightstand, including tissues, cough drips, Vicks, aspirin, a few bottles of water... the works. At first he thought it was a mirage, but when he popped three aspirin and felt the searing headache abate to a dull, uncomfortable throbbing, he knew it was real.

Someone had left this all for him, along with a bowl of soup that was sitting on a heating pad to keep it warm. Under the tissues was a note, and Bruce slowly read it... It said;

Dear Bruce,  
We had to go to school, but we left you all this stuff to help with your flu. Patrols are covered, Gotham is fine, and we called in sick for you at Wayne tech. Your is in the drawer, text us if you need anything.  
Love,  
Dick and Scarlet

Bruce smiled slightly despite how awful he felt. Yes, he was pretty sure he had the flu. But it was nice of his kids to make sure the league could cover Gotham whole he was like this... he hated metas in his city, normally, but he honestly felt there was no other way this time...

He pulled out his phone and sent a quick text. Thanks for the soup. I'm not dead yet. -Bruce

Before rolling over and falling back asleep.  
_

"Sparrow! Duck!" Robin yelled as Two-Face's knife-wielding guards charged them while Two Face himself set up the bomb. Sparrow ducked and Robin threw a ball, which expanded into a steel-wired net over three of the ten men, evening the odds slightly.

"Get two face!" Robin yelled to her as blood trickled down his temple. They had to stop this, if the bomb exploded by the gas line, the entire block would go up in flames...

Sparrow leapt onto the lid of a trash can, flying like a monkey onto another guard's shoulder's and flipping towards two face in time for him to turn, wielding a pistol, pointing it at the time bomb attached to it. "Move and I shoot." A birdarang flew from her hand too fast to track, and the pistol flew out of his hand, She launched herself at him, ignoring his knife and knowing she had to take care of the bomb after him...

Robin bit back a hiss of pain as he was again socked in the ribs by the thugs who now held him. Sparrow had Two Face down on the ground and was moving towards the bomb...

She tossed a birdarang at the men holding Robin, and it sunk into one's shoulder. The man yelled, giving Robin just enough slack to shove him away and stagger, trying to catch his breath...

"Not so confident without the Bat, are you!?" Two face snarled, grabbing Sparrow's ankle from where he laid. Sparrow looked at the timer on the bomb. Fifty seconds, She didn't hold back, driving her heel into the man's forehead and feeling his grip going slack as she turned and raced towards the bomb. Robin could hold out for a few more minutes, she knew what priorities to follow...

Red wire, Blue wire, black... She sighed, struggling to remember all the times Batman had done this...

"Red Wire!" Robin yelled, and she quickly obeyed, plucking it and letting the timer go dead.

The remaining thugs grabbed Two-Face's unconscious form and ran, and the two exhausted kids couldn't follow. They had to clean up here, and they'd be stupid to try and chase him down while in this condition...

"Nice job. At least we got these three..." Robin pointed at the thugs who were still trapped in the steel net, and they moved onto cuffing them and tipping off Gordon before leaving.

They staggered off the R-cycle fifteen minutes later, ditching the sweat-soaked, grimy uniforms before dressing their cuts and bruises...

"Let's just hope Bruce gets better soon. I din't know how many more nights of this I can take." Sparrow said, pulling off her mask and looking worried...

"You did fine." Dick assured her, looking at the time and sighing. "Have you done your homework?"

"Haven't had time. I will now..." They both trudged upstairs to find Bruce sleeping. Scarlet sighed, feeling his forehead... "Still running a fever..."

Dick nodded. "Forget homework. You're exhausted, you can't run on two hours of sleep two nights in a row..."

Scarlet nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right..." Before falling into bed.


	59. Fighting

Bruce had absolutely no idea his children were patrolling Gotham without him. If he did, he would've been ticked off, but as it was, with a raging case of the flu, all he really noticed was that his vaporizer was always refilled, and that there was always soup and aspirin beside the bed for him...

He assumed Gotham was fine, as well as the kids, since he hadn't heard any explosions. He had no idea of the chaos going down in his own house...

* * *

It was on night fourth of patrol alone that they finally snapped. Criminals had gotten wind that Batman hadn't appeared and were starting to get more bold... They heard the silent alarm at the bank had been tripped and rushed there, managing to blow open the door in time to find a puddle of ooze...

They looked at one another knowingly. "Clay face." they said in unison, before breaking into a run.

The blob himself was easily making himself into a puddle, slipping under the door of the vault...

"Freeze, clay face." Robin held up his birdarangs and the huge puddle of brown materialized into Clay face the monster...

"Electrocute him and we'll be fine." Robin whispered to Sparrow, who nodded. The only problem was, there was nothing to electrocute him with...

"Umm, with what?" she asked.

"Come on. Time to play!" Clay face taunted, and a large hand made of clay launched from his chest, pinning Sparrow to the wall and squeezing her...

"I have no idea!" Robin hacked furiously at the arm with his Birdarang, and it finally released, leaving a clay covered Sparrow to shakily get to her feet. When Clay face's clay was cut off, it dissolved into a pile of just plain clay, until it was once again attached to Clay face...

"Hack off his arms!" Sparrow suggested, pulling out a dagger she still kept hidden on her and tossing it to Robin, grabbing another one for herself...

All they succeeded in doing was making Clay face smaller and leaving themselves exhausted, and Clay face proceeded to throw blobs of himself at them. Birdarangs had no effect on him, unless they were slicing, and Clay face raced outside to a grate to ooze what was left of himself into the waters below...

Robin cursed, which was, in itself unusual for him, before tearing off the grate and following along behind Clay face, into the sewers...

They knew better than to turn on any emergency lighting devices they had- it would take them awhile to locate Clay face with them, while he'd be able to see where they were as clear as day. No, light was a tool used by the scared, the weak... In the darkness, Clay face was just as helpless as they were.

They spent a half an hour wading through the freezing water- Gotham water supply was fed by a cold spring, and being in early October just made it that much colder... They were both shivering uncontrollably, but the knew Clay face would want to take advantage of their weakness, meaning, while Batman wasn't with them, and he wouldn't give up the chance to finish them...

Sparrow lit a flare and threw it as far to the left as she could, and it went off. Sure enough, a moment later, Clay face was there. Robin was slightly shocked and stunned by the audacity of her methods, but he took the chance anyways and sprung forwards towards Clay face, hoping they'd be able to manage this...

Robin felt tendrils of clay wrap around his feet and pull him under. He gave a frantic gurgle- tentacles of clay had wrapped around his wrists before he could reach for his rebreather- before he was under.

Frantic bubbles escaped his lips, before he felt something being slammed into his mouth and his teeth clamped shut on Sparrow's rebreather...

He realized what Sparrow was going to try and thrashed frantically, trying to convince her not to do, to break free in time, but then he heard the boom...

She'd mixed the chemicals she had in her utility belt and made nitroglycerin, blowing clay face to pieces...

Batman had done it before, and it didn't help a thing. Clay face's disassembled clay would somehow mound itself back together, and Clay face wold be back on the streets tomorrow- but it'd saved their lives tonight. They both scrambled out of the sewer, gasping, before running, soaking wet, to the phone booth, zetaing to the first coordinate that popped up... the Cave.

The team hadn't questioned their absence for the past four days, but the last thing they expected was for both Bat siblings to zeta in at eleven at night, covered in clay, dripping wet, with the temper of Batman himself...

"What possessed you to do that!?" Robin yelled, stalking out of the zeta tube. Yes, Robin was yelling- and angry. That alone surprised the team.

"We needed to find him! The flare would attract him! I thew it away so he'd come and we could know his location! It wasn't like you had a better idea!" Sparrow retorted. She'd grabbed a towel from the closet and was trying to look intimidating and stop her teeth from chattering...

"And you did was blow him up! He'll reassemble himself and be back on the streets by tomorrow!" their frayed nerves and exhaustion was enough to push them to fighting like this- the team had never seen the Bat siblings at one another's throats like this.

"So?! It was better than leaving you to drown!" Sparrow flung her towel at her brother, who barely caught it in time.

"How could you have been so stupid!?" Robin yelled.

"You didn't seem to think it was stupid at the time! You dove right at him- idiot..." Sparrow scoffed.

"Let us all calm down..." Kaldur, the peacemaker, stepped in, hands up as thought fending them off...

"Shut up, fish stick!" they both snapped in unison, before Sparrow stalked towards the zeta tubes.

"Where are you going?" Robin asked smartly.

"Home! You can go stay with Babs tonight- I'm locking you out of the house." Robin heard her voice crack slightly.

"Aw, don't tell me you're going to cry..."

"I hate you!" Sparrow yelled, before she zetaed to the bat cave.

Robin knew how much she hated to look weak, but he just had to bring up how close she'd been to almost crying... She didn't like having to be a hero and a sister and Scarlet Grayson. It was all too much.

Of course, there was no way she was locking Dick out of the house, but she wanted him to know how much his remarks had stung- she'd been tired, not thinking clearly, and had simply wanted to flush Clay face out...

She wiped her eyes as she materialized in the Bat cave. For once, she was alone and had no idea what to do... She ditched her filthy costume, choosing to go ahead and change into some fuzzy batman pants and a t-shirt. She wanted Dick to know she forgave him, but she couldn't just outright say it- that wasn't how Bats did it. She left Bruce a bowl of soup and carefully crept into Dick's room, crawling into his bed...

Back at the cave, Robin sighed, tossing his towel aside...

"Did you two really just have a huge fight in the kitchen?" Artemis asked, surprised. She'd never seen the two siblings fight like that before...

Robin didn't answer, instead choosing to head down the hallway towards his room. He sighed. How could he have screwed up so badly? More importantly, what could he do to fix it?

He noticed Scarlet's room and sighed, grabbing a box of ho-hos he kept under his bed and punching in her code, setting them at the top of her bed by the pillows... Just so she knew he still thought she was sweet, before settling into his own room for the night...

"We need to try and get them to make amends." Artemis said seriously as the team sat in the living room, discussing what'd just gone down.

"Don't even try." Wally said firmly. "It'll just drive them farther apart. They'll be back together in no time..."

"You sure? I mean, Robin was actually yelling, and Sparrow said she hated him..." Conner said, looking uncertain.

Wally looked at them all like they were stupid. "Yeah, but they're siblings. Have you forgotten that siblings fight?"

"Tell me about it..." Artemis said, remembering Cheshire and her... Wheni t came down to it, they had a good relationship, but when they were younger, they'd been at one another's throats... literally...

"We must let them come to terms by themselves." Kaldur said firmly.

"Okay, but why were they covered in clay? They looked like they just came out of battle... Why would they be in battle without Batman?" Megann asked.

"I am quite sure Batman was with them. They probably came here to get cleaned up. Now, I suggest we all retire..." Aqualad said, and they reluctantly obeyed.

The next day was Saturday, and Robin walked into his room at Wayne manor and grinned slightly, seeing Scarlet curled up in his bed. So she'd forgiven him, to... He gently shook her awake.

"Hey, hey Scarlet..."

"Yeah, Dick?"

"You mad at me?" she asked, stretching and blinking sleepily.

"Nah. You mad at me?"

"Nope. I kinda stole your bed... Sorry about what I said. I was tired."

"Yeah. Me too."

"You two mind telling me what's going on?" Bruce asked from the doorway.

"Tati! You'e better!" they both ran over to him and hugged him, and Bruce, looking slightly pale but obviously better, smiled.

"So, who's been patrolling Gotham? Did you call Flash or something?"

Both children looked at him, bewildered. "No. We did it..."

Bruce stared. "You two patrolled Gotham alone for four days?"

"Yeah. We didn't do so hot, but we got some to two face's goons, but Clay face got away..." Robin admitted.

"And no one was hurt." Scarlet said. Bruce nodded. "I have to go get Clay face. You two feel free to sit this one out..."

"Heck no. Let's finish this, Scarlet." Dick said, flashing her a confident grin which she returned. All the pain from last night was forgotten- they'd fallen, but they could fly again...

"To the Bat Cave." Scarlet yelled, racing off, with Dick trailing behind her. Bruce just shook his head and smiled, following. He had such awesome kids...


	60. Going to London

Dick felt his wrist communicator buzz on his fake wrist watch and sighed. How the heck was he going to get out of Biology?

Not to mention he was in the middle of dissecting a frog...

That was when he got the idea. He put his head down on the table for a moment and acted as though he was going to breath deeply...

"Dick, are you alright?" he looked up to see the professor looking down worriedly at him...

"Yeah... fine... The smell is getting to me, I gu-" he froze, clapped a hand over his mouth and ran from the room...

"Oh Dear. Artemis, would you walk with him to the nurse? Poor boy..."

Artemis nodded firmly. "Sure. He's probably going to have to go home..." she knew her communicator had buzzed as well, and that Dick definitely wasn't sick... she hoped, anyways.

She found him in the next hallways over, pulling the vent out of the ceiling, jumping into the duct. She crawled in after him, grinning before replacing the grate.

"Nice plan. Acting like yo were going to puke..."

"Thanks. We need to find Scarlet..."

Scarlet was in gym class, but she managed to pop a capsule of fake blood on her face just as she ran into the wall.

"Oh Scarlet..." Luckily the gym teacher was afraid of blood, and a moment later she was heading out the back exit as she was supposedly on her way to the nurse.

Dick kicked out the vent and pulled himself out with Artemis, putting the grate back in.

"Nice bloody nose. Fake blood, right?" Dick asked, and she nodded.

"Alright. Now we have to get there..." Dick nodded to them, and they all dodged into the next back alley, staying out of sight until they reached the phone booth, ditching their civvies for the costumes. They zetaed to the cave and slipped inside, glad they'd made it.

"What's the mission?" Sparrow asked, ready.

"There was a break-in today at a cutting edge lab in London." Batman said, pulling it up on the map.

"It appears nothing was stolen, but we need you to check it out. We've informed Scotland Yard of your coming, but none of the general populace knows about it. Figure out what they wanted, and why. Report back tonight."

"Wait wait wait- London?" Sparrow asked, looking a bit surprised.

"Yes- London. Sparrow, you're tactical advisor on this mission, since you know the terrain." Batman said. "Now move out."

They all headed onto the bioship, Sparrow looking ticked off as she sat down They took off in silence.

"If you do not mind my asked, Sparrow, how do you know the terrain?" Aqualad asked in his normal, calm voice.

Sparrow sighed. "I used to go to boarding school there, for a year or so. Batman sent me there because the Joker got out of control and he wanted to keep me safe. I went vigilante there and used to run patrol of London at night, busting robberies and stuff. Of course, child protective services got involved, but I covered my tracks, they couldn't find anyone to sue, and since Batman was an ocean away... Anyways, my operations there were controversial. Londoners didn't like the idea of a kid lurking in the shadows, saving their butts."

Robin nodded. "She busted into headlines quite a few times."

Conner stared. "So- you went solo for a year?"

Sparrow shook her head. "Not solo. On a... vacation, you could call it. Batman may have sent me off to boarding school, but there was no way I was going to quit being Sparrow. I still had regular contact with Batman and Robin, and even though Batman didn't approve of me going it alone, the crimes in London were way more tame than Gotham, so he let me."

"He kept the Bat Jet in ready protocol every night you were gone." Robin said, smiling slightly. "Said it was- 'in case Gotham needed it.'. But we both knew he was keeping it prepped incase you needed backup."

Sparrow nodded. "That's Batman for you. Anyways, what do you guys want to know about London?" she asked.

Megann looked interested. "Do they really have a huge eye there?"

Sparrow laughed. "Yeah, they do... but it's a huge ferris wheel, Megann, called the London Eye..."  
"Hhhh." Megan gasped. "Can we ride it!? I've never been on a ferris wheel before!"

"The mission, Megann, the mission." Kaldur reminded gently, and Megann's face fell. "But we may ride it after our objective is complete." Kaldur added, and Megann smiled again.

"Have you ever seen this lab, Sparrow?" Kaldur asked.

She nodded. "Yes- it's a private funded, huge place. I worked in the forensics sections of it a few times, solving cold cases..."

"Do you know anyone there? Any contacts?" Conner asked. He'd heard of England and London, but he'd never been out of the US...

"I know some Scotland Yard inspectors, some reporters, but that's about it. And I know the streets there like the back on my hand."

"Why'd you leave?" Wally asked, and Sparrow sighed. "Like I said- my evolvement was controversial, and I didn't belong there. Gotham is my city. How much longer until we're there?"

"An hour." Megann said, and Artemis sighed. "We can't even play the license plate game up here..."

"Marco!" Wally yelled, closing his eyes and standing.

"Polo!" Sparrow yelled, ducking away from where she'd responded.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "This isn't the pool, genius..." but she, too, was smiling. Maybe the ride there wouldn't be so bad...


	61. Polonium 210

The Bio-ship was disguised as a plane and landed at a runway, and they were met by several Scotland Yard officers.

"Hello, Franklin." Sparrow nodded to the commissioner. "The lab on Westmister Lane, right?"

"Yes. But you seven can't just go traipsing in clad in those costumes. You know how Londoners react to vigilantes..."

Sparrow sighed. "I know, Franklin. I know. Give us ten minutes" she strode back into the bio-ship plane and emerged a moment later as a platinum blonde in frayed jean shorts and a white t-shirt, being trailed by Artemis, who was now a red head in skinny jeans and a tank top, Kaldur, who had a brown streak in his normally platinum blonde hair and was wearing khaki shorts and a red shirt, with his arms looking as though they were tattooed.

Wally had his hair normal and was wearing nerdy glasses and a flash t-shirt and jeans, and Robin still had his hair the normal color, but was wearing contacts to make his eyes green and had his hands deep in the pockets of his grey sweatpants. Conor was dressed in red skinny jeans, though he was ticked off about it, and a green shirt, and Megann was in a pink miniskirt and a one direction t-shirt, at Sparrow's insistence that it would fit in better here...

"Alright, let's go." Franklin nodded to Sparrow, and she easily slid into the squad car beside him. "We'll drop you off a block away and you can walk to the lab. Go in the side alley and around the back, and we'll let you in the scene there." Franklin said.

"Why all the secrecy? Why not just let us go in?" Conner asked. H felt like his skinny jeans were too tight, and Superman NEVER wore skinny jeans...

"Because London would be a lot less secure and the citizens wouldn't feel confident if they knew children were here." Sparrow said, sighing. "Look, it's nothing personal, but some aristocrats here think having us kids helping the police is more a liability than it is a help. We just have to stay hidden..."

With that they strode along until they were let into the lab. "Which areas were accessed?" Sparrow asked, immediately going over too the rows of chemicals.

"Just this room." Inspector Franklin assured her.

"What did they take?" Megann asked.

"Apparently... nothing. No files accessed, no chemicals missing..."

"Or so you think." Robin said, as he walked over to a locked glass case that contained small vials of chemicals.

"Whatever the took was from here..." he said, nodding to Sparrow. "The dust was disturbed..."

"Polonium 210." Sparrow said, staring.

"But everything is in the case..." Inspector Franklin said, looking puzzled.

"They replaced it with a fake to puzzle you. Open it up, test the vial of polonium 210 for radioactivity- I guarantee you you'll find nothing."

"How did you know the polonium was in there?" the other inspector who'd tagged along asked curiously.

"Inspector Franklin gave me the grand tour and bragged about the famous radioactive substances they had when I first needed the lab facilities here. Robin- got anything yet?"

Robin nodded. "Remember Alexander Litvinenko? Batman had us studying that case for weeks..."

"Crap. Crap, crap, crap..." Sparrow was already realizing what was going to happen.

"Sparrow, will someone please explain this to them- and us." Kaldur said, and Sparrow nodded.

"Alexander Litvinenko. A russian spy who took refuge in London. He died in 2006, after being poisoned by a radioactive substance- polonium 210."

"This lab has the highest security in all of London, Sparrow. We need to know who took it..." the other, annoying detective said.

"Well then clearly, your security sucks. Someone wanted that polonium- and they wanted it badly- since there tracks are covered. I've worked in London before and I have a good reputation, so do not doubt my methods." Sparrow said, giving him a hard look.

"Now, leave us." she ordered.

"Franklin, I hardly think it appropriate to leave children with all these chemicals..."

"Quiet, Henry. Sparrow has proved herself to us many times over. Now let's give them some time to think."

Detective Henry and Inspector Franklin left them alone, and Robin turned to Sparrow gravely.

"You do know what this means, don't you?"

"Of course I know. I'm just not sure there's any way we can stop it." Sparrow said, looking downcast.

"Will someone please explain this to us? We weren't all raised by the world's greatest detective." Artemis said, and Sparrow sighed. "Like Robin mentioned, Polonium 210 was used to kill Alexander Litvinenko in 2006. They still haven't found the killer."

"So it's dangerous. What else is new?" Conner asked.

"No. Polonium 210 is _radioactive_ , it kills slowly and it's the perfect murder weapon..." Wally said. "If it's ingested, you'll always die- it's just a matter of when."

"Whoever took it is going to be using it as a poison. The problem is, who? Whoever broke it managed to hack around the security cameras so they went down, elft no fingerprints, no hair, only the fake vial and the dust..." Sparrow said.

"That's it." Robin grinned. "The vial of fake polonium! The body sheds skin cells every time, we just need to extract some. There has to be some form of bodily material containing DNA. Let's hope they didn't use any chemicals to destroy it. It could be our big break..."

"I'll get it from Franklin." Sparrow was already racing off.

Kaldur stared. "This is how most cold cases go?" he asked.

Robin nodded. "Pretty much..."

"Robin- the vial's filled with saliva." Sparrow grinned, entering with the vial in hand.

"No way. The couldn't have been that stupid..."

"I know. They left it on purpose, Rob- let's get this into the centrifuge and have Wally analyse the DNA."

Ten minutes later, Wally was studying the DNA components.

"You guys- this DNA has 38 chromosomes... meaning it's... cat spit..." Wally said.

Sparrow and Robin exchanged glances. "Maybe Cat Woman has something to do with it?" Megann suggested.

"Cat woman is an extremist looking to save animals- she might be odd, but she isn't in the business of killing people." Robin said. "No... I think someone else left this to try and get us to do something..."

"Sparrow, the lab is closing for the night. Found anything yet?" Inspector Franklin asked, entering.

"No solid leads for the Yard to follow yet, but we'll be back in the morning. Come on guys- let's go."

They headed for camp n the bio-ship, which was still disguised as a plane. Megann molded the walls into bunks, the chairs and controls around them promptly disappearing, and Conner sighed. "I hate all this mystery stuff. Why can't we just find them and kick butt?"

"It isn't that simple, Conner." Robin said, sighing. "Sparrow and I have to go report to Batman. In the meantime, just keep thinking." Both Robin and Sparrow left the team, turning into the small, private compartment of the ship to speak with Batman. The team all strained to listen, and they could've swore they heard the Dark Knight himself saying goodnight to them.


	62. Red Claw Returns

"Robin, are you sure that it is not Cat Woman? She seems the likely suspect..." Kaldur said for the third time the next morning.

"For the last time, Aqualad, I am sure Cat woman had nothing to do with this. I know her- she isn't one to kill." Robin said firmly.

"So now the case is going by your assumptions?" Megann asked softly.

"What are you implying?" Conner asked. "Robin is trying his best here- no offence, but I haven't seen any of you follow leads like he does- none of you have done anything since we got here but complain and question his ability. If Robin is sure it isn't Cat woman, then it isn't Catwoman." Conner said, crossing his arms and looking down at his teammates who'd been doubting, slightly ashamed of them.

"Look, Conner- that's not what they're saying, we just think all leads should be investigated..." Artemis tried...

"And what would Cat Woman want with Polonium 210?" Sparrow asked bitterly. "The only criminal use it has is for poison- If they wanted to use it for legal purposes, they'd just apply for it or buy it. And why would Cat Woman want to break into a government lab to get some when she can buy something cheaper, like cyanide, but more effective, like nightshade...?" she asked, unconsciously touching the assassin brand still burned into her skin. "Not to mention, Cat Woman has never even attempted a murder before..."

"There's a first time for everything." Artemis pointed out.

"Yes, there is. But murder is something that follows logic. A killer plots it all out, maps everything, has everything set up like a trap. It doesn't make sense for Cat Woman to want Polonium- she's a small time crook, anyways. Someone bigger is behind this, I have the feeling..."

"But cases can't go on hunches." Kaldur insisted.

"They have to when hunches are the only thing you have." Sparrow said firmly. "I'm tactical advisor, and you guys are just trying to find some villain to pin this on based on one clue. You need to get in on everything..." she picked up a newspaper and grinned.

"Like this. Today Batman and Green Lantern attend a United Nations peace conference between the Arab nations and England to help stop terrorism. Where is the conference? In London."

"So what dies that tell us about the polonium? No offence, I'm not doubting you, but I'm not following..."

"Look at all the possible targets here. Arab officials, Batman, Hal Jordan, members of parliament- it practically has a sign, assassinate here. We'll stake the place out- Sparrow, you know the terrain- They're holding it on top of the Garden building in East London- I assume you know where that is?"

"I'll give you detailed specs, and we can have things set up within the hour. We shouldn't inform Inspector Franklin or Detective Henry yet... we don't have anything solid."

"Wait." Artemis said, looking from one bird to the next. "We still have no idea who's behind this. Why do the stakeout?"

Sparrow grinned. "Murder 101, Artemis. The killer never leaves the crime scene until he knows the victim is dead or has a way to check later and be sure. We find the polonium, then we find the killer."

Sparrow was working furiously on specs, and she grinned, looking up. "We have time. Two hours until the meeting starts. Let's go."

Two hours found them settled in various hiding places. Robin was settled behind a fake plant someone had set up on the roof, Sparrow was under the table, hidden by the white table cloths, and Artemis was with her. Wally was stationed behind a large flower pot, and Kaldur, Conner, and Megann were on nearby rooftops, all waiting... They were sure to station themselves after the security check happened, and everyone filed onto the rooftop. The conference was about to begin.

Preliminary greetings went out, and everyone started discussing things...

Sparrow heard the distinct sound of water on crystal and realized someone was pouring water into the glasses. A perfect mask for the polonium...

"Nobody drink the... oof!" Sparrow forgot she was under the table and smacked her head into it.

"Nobody drink the water!" Robin yelled, jumping out from behind the plant.

"Robin- care to explain?" Batman asked, giving his protege a bat glare.

"There's poison in the water! Nobody touch anything!" Sparrow yelled, scrambling out from under the table. Everyone looked horrified, and Sparrow nodded to Robin.

"Call Franklin. Get him out here- I want all the water screened for Polonium 210. Everyone stay calm..."

Artemis had remained under the table. The rest of the team had orders not to come out unless needed, because things might get ugly and they'd need the element of surprise... She stared at the exposed skin on one representative's ankle- there was an odd tattoo of a red paw on it... Suddenly it clicked in her mind.

Cat salavia, paw print tattoo, what did cats have? Claws. Red claw. The errorist group that had almost killed Sparrow...

"Red Claw! Oof!" she, too, smacked her head in the table top, but scrambled out.

"He's red claw!" she yelled, pointing.

As she spoke, the man drew a gun and aimed it at Sparrow.

"No one moves..." he ordered.

"Move!" Robin yelled. Sparrow backflipped out from under the gun, landing on the table and shocking everyone, as Robin moved, knocking the gun from the man's hands. "Don't move!" he ordered, cuffing the man.

"What on earth is going on?" Batman asked, staring at his protégés.

"That's what I'd like to know." Everyone looked over to see Detective Henry striding towards Sparrow. "You're under arrest, kid, for trespassing, disrupting the peace, and you for assault." he said, pointing at Robin. "Not to mentiont he girl has a weapon and she's underage." he said, pointing to Artemis's bow.

"Where's Inspector Franklin?" Sparrow asked. She'd never liked Detective Henry, and she really didn't like him now...

"That doesn't matter." Detective Henry said, reaching for his cuffs. At that moment, the sleeves of his suit coat rolled up to reveal a red ink tattoo...

"He's one of them! I need back up, now!" Sparrow yelled, but it was too late. Henry grabbed her, realizing he was found out, and dangled her off the edge of the building.

"Everyone is going to stay calm and drink their water. Especially you, Batman." Henry said, staring a the caped crusader with unmasked hatred.

"No! Don't do it, Dad, it's poisoned..." she was silenced by a fist stuffed in her mouth, and she quickly bit it.

"Oww! You stupid brat..."

"Let her go." Batman said, voice ice cold.

"Drink it, Batman, drink it, and the kid lives..." Henry said. Sparrow looked at Batman, eyes pleading him not to. Batman moved to pick up the glass. When he'd adopted his children, he'd swore to himself he'd never let her be killed, even if it meant he himself had to die. He raised the glass to his lips...


	63. Kaldur gets a Hug

Batman raised the glass to his lips. He had no doubt the water was poisoned, his children were always to be believed, but he had no other choice but to drink it and save Sparrow... There were buildings nearby, but Henry was smart, he'd pulled the grappling gun off Sparrow's utility belt a moment earlier...

Just as the rim of the glass touched his lips the glass exploded into thousands of shards, and he pulled back, barely avoiding being covered in the crystal shards...

Everyone looked over to see Artemis had fired off an arrow to break the glass, and she now stood, another arrow notched into her bow, pointed directly at Henry's heart.

"You even try to drop her and I won't hesitate to kill you. And if you think you can move faster than my arrow, you're more than a terrorist jerk- you're a fool."

Only hatred showed through Henry's eyes. "You think I care? I'm red claw, kid- Gotham has to die. Even if I have to die to do it. I put up with this Sparrow for a year- the gotham trash coming and always showing up, ruining London..."

Suddenly the water pipe to her left started shaking, before it exploded and water engulfed Henry, trapping him.

"You can come over now." Sparrow spoke into her com, and Wally zipped past, snatching her out from the open air. Kaldur jumped over from a neighbouring roof, as did Conner, and Megann flew over, alighting on the roof.

"We all good?" Wally asked, setting Sparrow down.

"I think so." Artemis said, nodding. "We should probably get inspector Franklin over here, but otherwise..."

"All of you, come with me." Batman ground out. Wordlessly, the heroes followed the caped crusader, leaving a shocked bunch if delegates behind him.

"How?" Batman asked.

And Robin explained about polonium 219 being the only thing missing and the delegates being the perfect place for the burglar to use it.

"So we followed the bait- I mean, that many delegate it was bound to be someone the wanted to kill. Did we get he results on the water yet?" Sparrow asked.

Batman nodded. "All containing lethal doses of polonium 210. The Red Claw member must've been instructed not to drink any and his glass poisoned to prevent suspicion..."  
"But, wait, who was the target?" Megann asked, looking confused.

"I was." Batman said. "Red Claw is an organization who believes Gotham is beyond saving and wants to destroy it- I've been tangling with them for awhile now. They were going to poison everyone to throw suspicion to some other terrorist group and manage to kill me, Gotham's protector, in the process..."

"But they didn't. We would never have let that happen, Dad..." Sparrow pointed out. Batman looked down at his twelve year ild and smiled beneath his cowl, though no one could see it.

"I know, Sparrow. You figured out who stole the polonium, then. Good job, all of you. You can head back to the cave..."

"Um, there was kinda something we had to do first." Wally said, and everyone else nodded.

"You know what, if this is some teen thing, I don't even want to know." Batman said. "Just be back to the cave sooner or later."

"Thanks, Dad!' Robin said, and they were gone.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, look!" Megann, along with the rest of them, disguised as normal teenagers, stared down at London. Everything was lit up and beautiful...

"Team photo!" Sparrow yelled, and they all ran over to be by Kaldur, who clearly wasn't going to jam his face into the very edge if the frame, before snapping a quick picture on Sparrow's phone. They all grinned, looking over the edge at the city below. "Wow, It's perfect..." Megann said, before kissing Conner long and slow...

"What the heck. I might as well..." Wally scooped up Artemis, grinning before kissing her, as well.

Kaldur looked uncomfortable, and Robin grinned, snapping pictures of the couples while they were otherwise occupied.

Sparrow ran over to Kaldur. "Gimme a hug, fish stick!" she said, throwing her arms around Kaldur. "Everyone else it feeling the love, and you need some, too..."

Kaldur smiled. This had been a good mission, and an even better night.


	64. Mattress of DOOM!

"Even I am bored." Kaldur admitted from where they sat in the cave.

"That settles it. It's a boredom apocalypse." Artemis sighed. "But even that sounds… boring."

"Mattress of doom, then?" Robin asked.

Wally nodded his consent, and Sparrow raced upstairs, finding a spare room and pushing the mattress off the bed….

She rode it down the staircase and placed it in front of Robin.

"Wally, where's the rope!?" Robin yelled.

"I'm working on it, Rob!" Wally yelled back.

Robin turned to Sparrow. "We have to get this outside."

And with that, they were pushing the mattress towards the hangar door….

"Is this normal?" Kaldur asked, looking uncertain.

Artemis shook her head. "Nope. But with those three, you never can tell…."

"Wally!" Sparrow yelled.

A red and yellow blur came flying outside with them and the mattress, and the others followed, curious.

"Got the rope." Wally said triumphantly.

"Great. Sparrow, go get the ATV from the hangar…." Robin said, as he tied the rope around the mattress before securing the other end to the ATV….

"Okay, let's do this." Robin said firmly.

Kaldur's brows creased. "I am afraid I do not understand…."

Sparrow sighed. "it's simple, fish stick. We drag the mattress behind the ATV at top speed and see who can hold on the longest without breaking bones or letting go…."

"That doesn't sound safe…." Megann said, looking concerned.

"Safe? It's practically a death trap. That's what makes it FUN." Robin said, emphasizing the last word. "Besides, we've been playing this since we were kids, and no one's died playing yet…. Except for Jimmy."

"Jimmy?" Conner asked, brows furrowing.

"Jimmy was my imaginary friend. I got a concussion while I was playing this and totally forgot him, so he kinda died…." Sparrow said. "To this day I still can't remember jimmy's favorite color or where the heck he went off too…."

"we're assuming Utah, since no one looks for you in Utah. They all assume you've run off to Canada or Mexico…." Wally said, eyes narrowing. "no one ever expects Utah…."

"Anyways, I call being the purple womp first!" Robin said, and everyone stared.

"The purple womp is the one who gets to go first." Wally explained.

"If you get to be the womp, then I'm Dr. Seuss!" Sparrow grinned, and Wally sighed. "Fine. I guess I'm the kitten juggler, then…."

"Am I the only one who has no clue as to what's happening?" Megann asked. Everyone simply shook their heads and watched Robin situate himself on the mattress and Wally settled himself on the ATV.

"Ready, womper?" Wally called behind him.

"We are ready for lift off!" Robin yelled, and Wally gunned the motor. In a blur, they were gone, and Sparrow whooped as they went over the rough terrain, the mattress whipped behind as Wally turned….

Robin lost it on the third turn and Sparrow looked up. "Two minutes, forty one seconds!" she announced.

"not bad, rob." Wally grinned. "Now come on, Sparrow. I can't juggle kitten forever…."

"DAAA!" soon she was screaming her head off as the mattress flew behind the ATV…. She finally let go after a minute when the mattress whipped out on a turn and slammed her against a tree….

"Are you broken, Dr. Seuss?" Robin yelled as she staggered back over.

"Nope… but you need to be the kitten juggler. I need a minute." Sparrow said.

Robin nodded. "right. Okay, Wally, get in purple womp position…."

Wally lasted about a minute and a half before he lost his grip, and Robin grinned. "My turn…." His turn ended abruptly when the mattress flipped over on him. He was dragged for a few yards before he finally let go, and sparrow raced forward.

"Purple Womp, did you buy the farm?" she asked.

"No, but it appears I've broken my tea cup…." Robin moaned, curling into a ball around his injured hand….

"Roy! We need help, it's an emergency!" Sparrow yelled into her communicator. Three minutes and thirty seven seconds later, Roy was there, running over to Robin….

He swore. "You broke a couple fingers. I thought you swore off playing this, dang it…."

"We did, Roy, but we get bored… so bored…." Sparrow said. Roy noticed the side of her face swelling from where she'd slammed into the tree, as well as Wally's limp from his own ride, and sighed.

"We're all going to the ER, right now. Go change into your civvies, we'll say there was a car accident…."

"We won~!" sparrow grinned as she winced….

"How did you three win? You're heading to the ER…." Artemis said, looking at them all like they were crazy.

"This is how every game of the Mattress of Doom ends, Artemis…." Robin assured him. "And we won, because we're in too much pain to be bored…."

"Batman's going to be so ticked off…." Roy sighed, helping Wally stagger towards the cave entrance. "I'm SO not taking the fall for this one. This is your crappy decision, alright? I'm just ambulance driver…."

"I'm Dr. Seuss!" Sparrow yelled.

"I am the womp!"

"And I am the kitten juggler!"

Roy sighed. "And you're all still crazy. Next time you decide to play this, at least INVITE ME…."

And so the foursome headed off to the ER, leaving a bewildered team behind them.


	65. Meet Ravager

"Hi. You're new here, aren't you? I'm Scarlet. Scarlet Grayson. You?"

"Rose. Rose Wilson..." both girls studied each other for a minute before smiling.

"Nice to meet you, I guess."

"Yeah. See you later..." and they parted ways. Little did they know, it was only the beginning.

Sparrow was running her normal patrol around the West of Gotham. Lately Batman had just been assigning her and Robin a quadrant to go and check, and call for help before they did anything...

She was on her normal route, ducking into an alley where she knew a gang liked to hang out and making sure they'd deserted the hideout, when something landed on her from above, slamming her into the pavement.

"Uggg!" She rolled over and threw the person off her, into the brick wall, reaching for her wrist computer to call for Batman...

"Looking for this?" the voice, clearly feminine, said. She was dressed in orange and navy armor and looked similar to Deathstroke... "Were you going to call Daddy for help? Has the wittle birdie strayed too far from the nest?"

"No!" Sparrow punctuated her move with a kick to the girl's face, getting on top of her. "Now WHO are you!?"

"Ravager." suddenly Ravager had rolled so she was on top of Sparrow, putting a knife to her throat. "And I already know who you are..."

"Do you?" Sparrow pulled her legs to her chest in a motion too fast see, planting them on Ravager's chest and sending her off her and into the wall again.

"Then tell me this- how'd you get to be associated with Deathstroke?" Sparrow asked as she circled...

"Easy- I was born to him." and Ravager lunged, knife ready. Sparrow met her with a defensive sidekick to the chest, sweeping her legs out when she stumbled back, slapping the knife from Ravager's and and drawing her own dagger from her boot, pressing it to Ravager's throat.

Ravager smiled from behind her mask. "That's an assassin technique. Daddy didn't think the Bat would've taught you that..."

"Because he didn't. It happened in the field..." Sparrow said, remembering assassin school in the back of her find. It was all second nature, now...

"You're better than I thought you'd be." Ravager said, grinning beneath the mask. "We should do this again sometime."

"If I don't turn you in." Sparrow said, standing.

"For what?"

"Assault, theft of property, not to mention your father is a wanted assassin."

"Mercenaries, Genius. My father and I are MERCENARIES. I was going to give back your computer, and the assault was just a test of combat skills... It's how I play around." Ravager said, tossing her her wrist computer. Sparrow slid it back into place on her glove and nodded.

"Fine. Then don't 'play' with anyone else, and I might not have to tell Batman I met you out on patrol tonight." Sparrow said simply.

"I knew you'd like me." Ravager said, flashing a pearly smile at Sparrow.

"Yeah, well, it isn't every day I meet a girl my age in this industry, whether it's hero or assas- mercenary." she said when she saw the hard look Ravager gave her.

"See you tomorrow. I've been watching you patrol, I know where to find you- and do me a favor- don't bring the Bat. Fathers are so over protective. My father would be so ticked if he learned I let you get away..."

"Let me?" Sparrow asked, looking amused. "I have abilities you haven't even seen yet. If it were a real fight, you wouldn't 'let' me do anything. But you're right about the father part. Don't worry. I won't bring my Dad."

And that was the start of a beautiful friendship.


	66. Or is She?

"What do you men no patrol? You can't do this to me, Bruce!" Sparrow said, feeling her anger getting the best of her.

"You heard me, Sparrow. Last night you disobeyed orders. What if Ravager had showed up while you were subduing the robber? You can't expect me to let you patrol if you don't follow orders..."

"Because your orders suck! I thought you were letting us patrol on our own because you thought we were ready!" Sparrow said. "You treat me like I'm six!"

"Sparrow, you've disobeyed orders four times. Four. You aren't going on patrol again until I see you can follow orders."

"'Don't engage unless I'm there to back you up...' Really? We aren't four anymore, Dad!" Sparrow said, making imaginary quotes around the words and looking ticked off.

"That's enough, Sparrow. I'm not changing my mind about this. Robin, let's go."

"I hate you." Sparrow muttered, and Bruce raised his eyebrows.

"You can hate me all you want, but until you follow orders..."

She was already running upstairs, and Batman sighed. Since when were he and his twelve year old fighting so much? He supposed it didn't really matter...

Sparrow changed into a black hoodie and sweat pants, grabbing her utility belt, which she always kept with her anyways, and opening her window.

"Going somewhere, Master Scarlet?"

Scarlet swore under her breath. "I need some air, Alfred. Bruce needs to learn I'm not some little kid anymore." and she jumped. It never ceased to alarm Alfred when she did that though he'd seen both Graysons do it a number of times...

Alfred sighed. "Master Bruce, she's decided she's going out with or without your approval. Might I also add she's taking her utility belt..."

"Let her. She'll be back sooner or later, and I'll deal with it in the morning." Bruce sighed from where he was in the Bag mobile, and Dick shot him a look.

"You were never this defiant, Robin. Besides the Cadmus incident, you were perfect when you were twelve and thirteen."

"Maybe thats because you weren't so protective." Robin said quietly. But there was no WAY Bruce was going to let up on protecting his youngest anytime soon...

* * *

"This sucks." Sparrow said as, once again, she and Ravager sat up on he rooftop. "I can't do one thing without him criticising me, telling me how I could do it better, or cutting me down. I used to think he loved me- now, I'm not even sure anymore."

"Maybe he's going through male menopause or something. Maybe it makes him crabby." Ravager suggested, managing to keep a straight face as she said it.

Sparrow burst out laughing. "Yeah, right. Thanks, Rose, you always know just what to say..."

"At least your Dad cares." Ravager blurted out before she could stop herself. "My Dad's called me once in the month I've been here. Once. At least your Dad actually gives a damn."

"He doesn't just give a damn- he gives way too many damns. That's the problem. He's so overprotective."

"I gouged my eye out for him, and he calls me once. Once."

Scarlet stared. "Wait- your missing eye- you did that?"

"Yeah. He wanted me to kill someone... I hesitated. He didn't think I was ready. He was already missing an eye, and I gouged out my eye to prove my devotion... I think... I think I did it all for nothing..."

"Rose..." And Scarlet was hugging her friend as she cried.

Finally, she stopped. "It sucks having Dads. They're so... clueless..." Scarlet said, and Rose nodded. "I'm depressed."

"Want to go out for ice cream?" Scarlet asked.

"No... I just want my Dad to call. But we all know that won't happen..." Rose said, wiping her eyes.

"So ice cream is the next best thing. Good thing you're in your civvies." and so the spent the night swapping stories and sharing doubts and fears between licks of ice cream, and, after it all, they both felt surprisingly... lighter. They both went home feeling better than they had when they'd arrived.

* * *

"Alfred, I don't know what to do." Bruce admitted the next morning. "She seems so... angry. She went right to the cave this morning, no greeting, nothing... I don't know what's wrong."

"Perhaps she feels you don't trust her." Alfred said, and Bruce stared. "I trust her with my life, Alfred."

"Yes, but when have you told her that? And if you trust her so much, why must she 'wait for you before she engages' on simple robberies?"

Bruce groaned. "Not you too, Alfred."

"You need to let her grow up, Bruce." Dick said, entering with a cup of hot cocoa. "A the rate you're going, she'll run off and never come back..."

"Gotham is dangerous! And have you forgotten Ravager is on the loose? I don't want anyone related to Slade Wilson even NEAR Scarlet. It's just too dangerous- I gave her a little authority, letting her patrol on her own, but she can't be THAT independent yet..." Bruce's tirade was interrupted by his commlink, which he always kelt on him, beeping.

"Batman here." everyone was shocked to hear what sounded like sobbing in the background. "Bruce..." Black Canary's voice was trembling, no- shaking, and it cracked slightly. The crying in the background continued. "You need to get up here- NOW. There was an accident... Sparrow's dead."


	67. Alternate Dimension

"What the hell happened here?" Batman demanded. Black Canary looked shaken, and Megann was currently on the couch, sobbing into a pillow... Conner looked like he was lost inside himself, eyes glazed as he stared into space, hands clenched into fists, knuckles white...

Wally was trying desperately not to cry, but a few tears had escaped, Artemis looked utterly lost, and Kaldur sat on the floor, head in his hands.

"Where?" Robin asked, voice barely above a whisper.

"There was no body. It was destroyed in the blast..." Black Canary said.

"What blast?" Batman asked through grit teeth.

Black Canary led them to what looked like an alien phone booth. The walls were made of icy blue crystal with bits of shining silver metal and a keypad, with foreign symbols on it...

"We believe it's an execution device. Hawkman found it in an illegal lab and was able to bring it here, they were going to beam it to the watch tower after green Lantern verified what it was, but Megann thought she could try and decode the symbols... She was caught in the blast, and she's gone..."

"Someone get Green Lantern down here, now. Robin- I might need you." Batman said firmly, which was Bat-speak for, pull it together, kid. Robin had been shaking quietly, and he sniffed and nodded...

* * *

"Robin, radar reports large blast just outside of jump." Cyborg said, staring.

"Titans- let's move." Robin ordered.

He had no idea what he was going to find...

"Everyone be cautious. Didn't we find some alien tech around here once?"

"Sure did, Rob. I bet the crazed scientist is still here..."

"I can sense someone over there." Raven lifted a hand and pointed. "Someone... familiar..."

"Sparrow!" Robin ran towards her from where he was, finding her lying by shards of blue crystal...

"I thought she was in Gotham with Batman." Beast Boy said, looking confused.

"She was... She needs medical attention. I'll take her back to the tower and talk to Batman. Can you guys finish up here?"

"Of course we can, Boyfriend Robin..." Starfire nodded. "You must care for your sister..."

"She's not my... Never mind." Robin turned and carried her away, leaving everyone to wonder if everything was as it seemed... This Sparrow was far tok young to be his sister.

Robin bandaged the cuts back at the titans tower. It was clear she'd been caught in the explosion, and the crystal shards had cut her... The worst was a nasty cut down her cheek...

"Batman, come in. It's an emergency." Robin said, knowing any incident involving Sparrow when she should've been in Gotham was an emergency to Batman.

"Batman here."

"I found Sparrow in the middle of an explosion, she's slightly injured..."

"Sparrow's standing right next to me, Robin. She's fine."

"Right. That was what was afraid of. I need you at Titan's Tower, then, because there's a girl completely identical to Sparrow here... Except, she looks younger. Before she changed her costume and all."

Batman sighed. "I'll be there within the hour. Batman out."

Robin sighed, staring at the kid who clearly wasn't Sparrow, but she looked the part...

"Who are you?" he sighed when she remained silent. Of course she would. She was unconscious. But still...

"I checked the DNA." Robin said as Batman came up behind him. "It's a complete match to Sparrow's."

"A clone, possibly." Batman said.

"Maybe, but she was found by the remains of alien tech..." Robin said calmly. "So I'm not really sure what think..."

"Boyfriend Robin, we are home!" Starfire called across the tower. Robin blushed and Batman gave him a look. "I thought it was just 'friend Robin'."

"Yeah, it was, but then..."

"Just don't let it interfere with fighting crime." Batman said firmly, and Robin nodded.

A moment later, the titans were in the room.

"So... woah. Why is Batman here?" Beast Boy asked.

"Because she isn't the real Sparrow. At least, not to our knowledge. The real Sparrow is in Gotham..." Batman said firmly.

"So, who is she, then?" Raven asked.

"A clone, possibly. The DNA is an exact match, except she's three years younger than the real Sparrow..." Robin said.

"But she could be a spy. No one is to mention anything key around her..."

"I can probe her mind to see." Raven suggested, and Batman nodded. "Do it."

Raven's eyes glowed black as she tried to sift through the girl's memories, but instantly Sparrow's form went rigid. Raven's hand went to her head and she staggered back, Cyborg steadying her.

"Woah. She sensed my presence in her mind and totally shut down. There was pain... crazed laughter... And crazy fear... Like she chose her worst memories and threw them at me."

"Scarecrow and Joker. She deflected Raven with the standard telepathic throwaway you taught me..." Robin said, looking surprised.

"She may just be a very good clone." Batman pointed out.

There was a gasp and everyone looked around to see her eyes were open.

She tore the IV from her arm and was on her feet in a crouch position in a second, focusing first on Raven. She launched herself at the empath, knocking her down.

"Why did you try to get in my mind!? Who are you!?" she demanded.

"Kid, calm down..." Cyborg ordered, and Beast Boy tried to pull her off Raven.

She whirled and spin kicked the green teen, snarling. "No one touches me. Now WHY did you try and get in my head!?"

"Stop! We do not wish to hurt you, friend..." Starfire pleaded, and Sparrow tossed a birdarang that pinned Starfire's miniskirt to the wall...

"That's enough, kid..." Cyborg pulled her off Raven and pinned her to the wall by her shoulders. Sparrow pulled her legs to her chest and slammed both feet into Cyborg's chest, sending him staggering.

"Calm down!" Robin ordered, grabbing her arms. She flipped behind him, sweeping out his legs and getting on top of him.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are, but you are NOT Robin!" she said firmly.

Batman came over from behind and pulled her off Robin, throwing her against the wall. She was stunned for a moment, but as soon as she saw Batman, she relaxed slightly, until she realized he'd just thrown her against the wall.

"Why'd you do that, Dad?" she asked, looking hurt and shocked.

There was a collective gasp at the word Dad, and Batman shook his head. "I don't know who you are, but you aren't Sparrow, and I'm NOT your father."

"And he's not Robin." Sparrow said, pointing to Robin. "I want Robin..." and she slid down the wall, starting to cry quietly.

"Batman... look at her. You can't deny she's Sparrow, even if she isn't our Sparrow." Robin said, getting up.

"She could be a spy..."

"Do spies know the standard way to deflect telepathic mind invasion?" Robin asked, and Batman sighed, crouching down so he was level with her.

"Who are you?" He asked calmly.

Sparrow looked up, as though scared. "I'm Scarlet Grayson. Why won't you believe me?"

"Because Scarlet Grayson is back at the Batcave, not with the teen titans." Batman said firmly.

"Teen titans? Is that who you guys are? Because the titans don't exist... Oh shit. I'm in an alternate universe."

"What's the last thing you remember?" Robin asked, looking at her carefully. She was identical to Scarlet Grayson when she'd been twelve...

"I was at mount justice..." Sparrow said calmly, and Batman gawked.

"Mount Justice has been out of commission for years..."

"Not where I'm from. It's headquarters for the young justice covert opps team. I need to get back there..."

"Wait. You were at mount justice..."

"Yes. And there was some alien tech there Megann was trying to decipher..."

"Megann?" Beast Boy asked, looking confused.

"Martain Manhunter's niece." Sparrow explained. "And there was a huge flash of light... And I woke up with someone probing my thoughts and shut them down..."

"Definitely an alternate universe." Robin said as Batman nodded.

"I just want to go home..." Sparrow said, voice shaking slightly.

"That all makes sense now... the explosion... something must've gone wrong with the tech here, it must've caused the blast of energy we registered."

Sparrow looked pale and exhausted, and Batman knew from experience she was going to pass out soon if she didn't get somewhere she could relax.

"Can one of he girls show... Sparrow... to a room?" he asked, and Starfire nodded, taking her hand and smiling warmly. "Come- friend Sparrow- I'll show you where you'll be staying..."

"Um... thanks..." Sparrow said, looking shaky as she was led to a room where she fell onto the bed.

"Do you need anything, friend Sparrow?" Starfire asked, eyes concerned as she watched the lost looking girl.

"I just need to go home... Sorry about attacking you guys... You'll tell them that for me, right?" Sparrow asked, looking both concerned and desperate.

"Of course, friend Sparrow."

"Thanks. I'm good, I guess..." and so Starfire left. As soon as she did, she broke down sobbing into her pillow. All the fights she'd been having with Bruce lately back home were suddenly forgotten- all she wanted was to be HOME. Her commlink still worked, and she called TT Robin on it, because she needed someone to talk to...

"Robin, is that you?" she asked, voice shaking.

"Yeah, it's me. You alright, Sparrow?" he asked. His voice even sounded different from her YJ Robin's.

"Yeah. You're going to find a way to send me home, right?" she asked shakily.

"We'll do everything we can, kid, I promise."

"Thanks." and she ended the transmission before curling up and crying herself to sleep.

* * *

"It's an alien transporter device." Hal Jordan said, and Batman stared. "So she's alive?"

"Most likely, yes. But these transporters don't just take you to a different cation- the take you to an alternate dimension. They were used for storage space by some beings... But the nuclear battery is only good for one use. This one's dead. Before you could even attempt to go and get her, you'd need a battery to charge this machine and one to take with you so you could power your way back..."

"Where do we get one?" Batman asked.

"They have some on Mars. I can work with Martian Manhunter to try and get one..." But Batman was already zetaing to the watchtower. His baby bird was in an alternate dimension, but he was going to work his butt off to get her back.


	68. Alternate Dimension 2

S

parrow woke up to find herself in a strange place and sat bolt upright, looking around. She was in the Titans Tower, she realized, and she sighed... Her eyes felt sandy from crying, and she was exhausted despite sleeping...

Batman would come for her. She had to believe it because it was practically her only hope. But she'd had the big fight with Bruce... what f he didn't want her back? She knew he'd try as long as there was a chance she was alive, but what if he believed she'd been killed in the blast and never came searching for her...

At least she hadn't had a nightmare here. She didn't know how the Batman here would react to that- at home, no matter how tired he was, Bruce would always hold her and rub her back and soothe her...

Nothing was normal, and she was scared... "Tati, where are you?" she whispered, before she laid back down. She was too depressed to get up. Thee was a tray with a muffin and some tea on it to her right, but she didn't really care about eating... she just wanted to sleep until her Batman came to get her.

"You need to eat." a voice said, and she started. She hadn't heard the door open, and she saw TT Robin standing there, looking at her, concerned.

"I'm not hungry, okay?" she rolled over to face the wall and heard him walk over to her bedside and sigh.

"I know you're depressed. And I know you're scared. So why don't you just let it out?"

"Because you wouldn't understand." Sparrow said firmly.

"Really? Try me."

"Fine. Bruce and I keep fighting and I'm scared he'll just leave me here and not come for me. I don't know any of you people, you don't even trust me enough to take off your mask, and there's nothing I can do to help anybody. So yeah, I'm depressed."

"Great. Because no matter how much you've been fighting with your Bruce, I know he'd move heaven and earth to find you- my Bruce would if it were my Sparrow who was in an alternate dimension. Second, you can get to know us. Third, I do trust you enough to take off my mask, I just didn't because you didn't. I assume you know how Bruce is. And forth, you can help us if you want to. It's up to you."

And he was gone. Sparrow stared before deciding to get up, stretching. She only wanted to get home. But until then, she'd have to get used to living like this.  
_

"You must understand, Batman, this was quite an ancient piece of tech, and we do not make batteries for them anymore." Martain Manhunter said.

"I understand that. But just because they aren't mass produced, doesn't mean they don't exist. My daughter had been sent to an alternate universe, and I'll tear apart the entire planet if I have to to find them."

Martain Manhunter nodded. "These batteries, though, aren't eco-friendly and have been outlawed due to the toll on resources. I can check with the government on Mars, but I'm fairly certain we have none. We may have to resort the the Black Market..."

"Jon, I don't care what you do. Just tell me where to go to get one. I take it it's the Black Hole black Market on the third moon Jordan always talks about?"

"Yes. But you shouldn't go, it's far too dangerous- you know they have incinerators there just for the bodies of those killed every day in altercations there."

"I don't care." Batman said, heading for the ship. It was a three day journey to reach the place, then another three days back. And that was if he was even still alive. But he was going, and he wasn't coming back anything less than victorious.  
_

"Where is she?" TT universe Batman asked calmly as he strode up to TT Robin. It was day three with the YJ Sparrow here, and he was actually getting used to it...

"She's in the gym downstairs." Robin said calmly. "Don't try to sneak up on her, though- she'll flip out on you."

Batman nodded cooly and found her downstairs. She was currently beating the crap out of a punching bag. She nailed it with a jab,then a reverse, and a spin kick that broke the chain the bag was hanging from. It hit the floor and she smiled...

"Care to hit someone who fights back?" Batman asked, and she whirled, grinning. "Heck yeah. Bruce would kill me if I didn't train..."

She threw a punch and allowed Bruce to catch her wrist and throw her, twisting in mid-air and planting her feet on the wall, pushing off and flying at him... At the last second she moved to sweep his legs out from under him, but he anticipated the move and jumped over. She flipped to her feet and grinned, circling him.

"So, am I as good as your Bruce?" he asked.

"Not quite. But we'll work on it..."

"Dad..." Another voice floated into the cave, and YJ Sparrow stared.

"What the hell?"

"Sparrow- I told you to stay a the Bat cave..."

"You left me at home for three days and didn't give me any details. I got bored. Who's the kid?" TT universe Sparrow asked.

"Hi- I'm you from an alternate universe." Sparrow said, feeling like she had to say something to break the awkward silence.

"Asterous."

"Yes! Someone who speaks my language!" YJ Sparrow grinned, as did the other Sparrow.

They each studied the other for a moment, staring...

The other Sparrow was obviously older, and her costume was more golden instead of yellow. Her cape was jet black, as was her mask, and her shirt was longer now, more like a golden, flowing tunic, that wrapped around to cover her butt and hips, mostly. There were jet black leggings as well, with a black skirt, and the golden utility belt, and all in all, the costume was- beautiful.

"I see Bats here decided not to tell me about you. How old are you?"

"Twelve. You?"

"Fifteen. Come on, I'll give you the grand tour." and they were both gone.  
_

"She's alive, at least." Conner pointed out. The team had been caught in depression ever since the blast.

"Yeah, but we might not ever get her back! And it's my fault! I never should've touched the machine..." Megann cried.

"It was not your fault, Megann. the tech came from Mars. You assumed you could operate it. You just made a mistake..." Kaldur said.

"A pretty big mistake..." Wally said, but he shut up when Artemis punched him.

"But hey, we all make mistakes. She'll be back here in a few days, an I'm sure she'll have all kinds of stories to tell..." Robin said, and Megann sighed.

"Maybe..."  
_

"So, Gotham is pretty much the same? I mean, the Riddler's still lame, Crazy Quilt is the crappiest villan ever?"

TT universe Sparrow nodded. "Pretty much. Oh, and Bats is still overprotective..."

"So, everything in the universe is the same, except the Young Justice team doesn't exist?"

TT Sparrow nodded. "Pretty much. Robin split with Bats last year to form the titans, but it wasn't that catastrophic- we still talk and stuff."

"What about Kid Flash and Roy Harper?" YJ Sparrow asked.

"You mean Kid Flash and Speedy?" TT Sparrow asked. "They're part of titans east."

"No, not speedy- Red... oh gosh... Speedy never split with Green Arrow to become Red Arrow, did he?"

"Um... no..." TT Sparrow said, looking kind of shocked.

"What about Kaldur?"

"Who?"

"Aqualad?" Sparrow asked, hopeful.

"No, Aqualad is Garth. Kaldur was killed years ago..."

"Project Cadmus?"

"Never existed."

"Superboy..." Sparrow whispered, realizing her friend didn't exist here. "What about Martain Manhunter's niece, Megann?"

TT Sparrow looked shocked. "He has a niece?"

Sparrow nodded weakly. "Artemis Crock? Cheshir- I mean, Jade Crock? Paula Crock?"

"You mean Sportsmaster's little assassins?"

"No! They weren't supposed to be like that..." YJ Sparrow said, looking crestfallen.

She sighed. "Great. So practically all my teammates are either dead, don't exist, or are bad guys."

"Wait, those were your teammates? You're on a team with Artemis?"

"Yes. She's like my older sister." YJ Sparrow said without hesitation.

"She's like the grim reaper here. Look, let's not talk about this..."

"It's not like I have must else to talk about." Sparrow said, sighing, as she flopped on the couch.

"Hey Sparrows, want to play some video games?" Beast Boy asked.

"Sure." YJ Sparrow said, eager to take her mind off the state of her teammates in this universe...

"Why not?" TT Sparrow asked, and the settled down to playing street fighter.

Both Sparrows dominated, but ultimately, it was TT Sparrow who won.

"Sparrow- one question. Why aren't you on the teen titans?" YJ Sparrow asked.

TT Sparrow shrugged. "I'm an honorary member. I've helped out now and again. But Robin and Bats are still crazy overprotective, they both want me to stay in Gotham for a few more years... and it's not like Robin's going to let me defy Batman's wishes anytime soon."

"So you're still in Gotham." YJ Sparrow said.

"Pretty much." TT Sparrow said, sighing. "But every now and then, I slip out on my own..."

"I do too. But most times, I do it with Ravager..." Sparrow hadn't noticed the rest of the titans enter the room.

"Who's Ravager?" TT Sparrow asked.

"Slade's daughter."

"Who!? You're friends with Slade's kid!?" Robin stared.

"Well, yeah. She doesn't really like her Dad, and even if she doesn't know it, she's pretty good inside..."

"Does Batman know?" Robin asked.

"Which Batman?"

"Either!" Robin said, looking enraged.

"I don't know why you're so upset. We go to school together. And no, Batman... either of them- don't know. Because it's none of their business. Ravager hasn't committed any crimes..."

"Yet. Stay away from any Wilson..." Robin ordered, and it looked like he was going to start lecturing her when suddenly the alarm went off.

"Sparrows- stay here." Robin ordered, running to the computer. "Titans, Gizomo's attacking the Beaumont Plaza. Let's go!"

And they were gone. YJ Sparrow stared at TT Sparrow.

"This is how it always is, isn't it?"

"Pretty much." TT Sparrow said, sighing.

Suddenly, another image popped up on screen.

"It's Jinx." TT Sparrow said, racing forward. "She's robbing the jewerly store on the other side of town while they're distracted!"

"Should we tell Batman?" YJ Sparrow said seriously, locking eyes with TT Sparrow.

"Nah." They said in unison, running out towards where Jinx appeared on TT Sparrow's communicator.

They jumped from rooftop to rooftop, looking at the dusk that had descended upon the city...

"Brief me on this Jinx. You ever fought her?" YJ Sparrow asked.

"No, but Robin's talked about her. Metahuman, sorcerers, she's got enhanced agility, master acrobat and master in hand-to-hand, and she increases chances of bad luck."

"Doesn't sound too bad..." YJ Sparrow said.

"Yeah, we'll find out, I guess..."

Jinx stepped out of the jewellery shop just as both girls swung down to the street.

"Going somewhere, Jinx?" TT Sparrow asked, looking at the girl. She had light grew skin and pink hair that was like devil horns, with pink cat's eyes that matched the color of her hair and a black, flowy tunic with purple leggings...

"And who are you? Bird boy's girlfriend?"

"Sister, actually." TT Sparrow growled.

YJ Sparrow shrugged. "I don't belong in this universe." she said, as if that explained everything.

"We all don't, kid. Now let's do this." Jinx dropped the sack she'd been carrying, and her hands glowed pink...

"Sparrow, what's that?" YJ Sparrow asked.

"Hexes, I'm guessing. Just don't get... HIT!" the last word was grunted out as TT Sparrow was hit by a hex and flew into the wall.

"Damn it." Sparrow flipped over the pink bolts of energy, feeling the heat of them as she did a back handspring over another...

"Sparrow! A little help, please!?" YJ Sparrow yelled. TT Sparrow staggered back from the cracked wall she'd damaged, nodding. "Right... Watch her hands!"

TT Sparrow's warning came too late, as a pink, hex-holding hand slammed into Sparrow's cheek... She flew backwards, gasping, and TT Sparrow rushed Jinx as she struggled to her feet.

"Double team her, kid! Get behind her!" TT Sparrow yelled as she attempted to sweep Jinx's legs out from under her. Jinx jumped and backflipped, landing on YJ Sparrow's shoulders... She jumped off, about to hex YJ Sparrow from point blank range, when YJ Sparrow grabbed her ankle and threw her down. The hex still found it's mark on YJ Sparrow's chest, but with Jinx down, TT Sparrow managed to get on top of her and subdue her...

"Nice move, kid." TT Sparrow said, grinning and grimacing at the same time.

"Thanks. Ugg... I just remembered why I hate fighting metas." YJ Sparrow said, and TT Sparrow laughed.

"Titans-" Robin topped in the middle of the phrase when he saw both Sparrows had Jinx's hands zip-tied behind her back and were doing the same to her ankles...

"A little late, bro." TT Sparrow said, handing Jinx over to the cops.

"Wait- you two- just you guys- took down Jinx?" Raven asked, sounding skeptical.

"Yeah. You see any other heroes around?" YJ Sparrow said, defensive.

"Cool! I never knew you guys were so skilled!" Beast boy said.

"Congratulations! We must celebrate this victory, friends!" Star fire flew over, hugging them both. Both girls gasped in pain.

"Celebration will have to wait, Star. They're bot injured- and grounded." Robin said firmly.

"You can't ground me. I didn't disobey orders. You said to stay out of the fight with Gizmo- not Jinx." TT Sparrow said, grimacing as her chest burned. "Geez, what was in that hex?"

"No idea... but you can't ground me, because this isn't my universe..." YJ Sparrow grinned.

"Wanna bet, kid?"

"Not feeling very lucky right now, so no. Let's get back to the tower." YJ Sparrow suggested, and the battered teens all limped back home.


	69. In Which Things Get Complicated

"Robin! Dude, we're being stormed!" Beast boy yelled into his communicator.

"What?"

"Slade bots! At least two hundred of them- they're on the island! We need help, dude!"

"On my way- alert Batman and both Sparrows! Damn, I should've KNOWN..." he muttered, jamming his communicator into his pocket and racing downstairs. As much as he hated it, Scarlet would have to wait- they had bigger problems.

"Dude- run. Call Titans east. They're busting into the living room, we're toast- we need backup." Beast Boy reported.

"No! I'm not abandoning you guys..."

"Robin- There's too many! I need you to get Sparrow- the alternate dimension one- and get out of here!" Batman yelled.

"I won't leave you guys..."

"Robin, do it!" Batman said, and Robin turned to go down the hallway to where Sparrow was, when suddenly twenty Slade bots stepped out of the shadows. It was then he felt all hope was really lost.  
_

YJ Sparrow had woken to the sound of energy bolts being fired and ran to the window, putting her foot through it.

She didn't have a Titans communicator, she knew her top priority was getting herself out, as much as she hated it, and the others later. She climbed onto the windowsill and looked down. Thirty foot drop to the water, if she didn't land on the rocks... She heard metallic hands pounding on her door, the wind whipped her hair from her face, and she took a breath and jumped.  
_

TT Sparrow had, surprisingly, hit the water, and she gasped as the shock of the freezing water hit her. She fought to the surface and gasped, choking as a wave of water hit her but swimming towards a rocky outcropping. Se knew there was a cave there, hidden, and crawled inside, collapsing on the sand. That had been a stupid decision. Her burns ached from the salt water, she was freezing, and exhausted. She wrapped herself in her cape- Batman was going to kill her.

It was then she heard the choking sounds and YJ Sparrow dragged herself into the cave.

"Sparrow?"

"Other Sparrow?"

"Yeah, it's me, kid. How the heck did you get here?"

"Jumped out the window... Someone's invading the tower. They captured everyone. Tried to kick down my door. It was all I could do to hit the water... How'd yo get here?"

TT Sparrow blushed. "I was going to run away. But that's not the point. What do you think it was that's in the tower?"

"Robots." YJ Sparrow said without hesitation.

"Slade Bots... Everyone's captured?"

"Everyone. We need backup..."

TT Sparrow was already pulling out her belt radio.

"If I can amplify the distress signal enough, it'll reach titans east..." she grinned with satisfaction. "Good. Now let's go take our tower back." it was getting to be dusk of the fourth day since YJ Sparrow had arrived, since they spent hours outlining plans of attack in the sand. They'd get the tower back, or die trying.

IN YJ UNIVERSE...

Rose Wilson sighed from where she'd stood on the rooftop. Sparrow still hadn't shown, she hadn't been at school all this week either, and she was beginning to think something was up. Scarlet wouldn't blow her off AND miss school.

So Ravager decided to check up on her friend Scarlet, climbing the maple outside of the Wayne manor and peering in the window. The room had been untouched.

Yellow bed was neatly made, bright yellow comforter neatly tucked in, the soft yellow walls fine, with the plush blue carpet undisturbed... Scarlet Grayson, wherever she was, wasn't here, and the rumor going around school she had the flu was definitely a lie. She'd just have to wait until Scarlet, wherever she was, got home.

STILL IN YJ UNIVERSE...

Batman easily piloted the cruiser back towards the Watch Tower. He'd gotten the second battery without any blood being shed, except his own, but he'd managed. He pushed the ship to it's limits, knowing it'd take him three days at top speed... He sighed.

"Hang on, Sparrow- I'm coming."

BACK IN TT UNIVERSE...

"You sure this will work?" TT Sparrow asked as she and YJ Sparrow perched on the rocks, watching the Slade bots patrol outside the tower.

"No. But I never am. Now come on, we have time..."

"I'm calling the bat jet, hang on..."

"Master, the girl has eluded us." The slade bot reported to slade, who was watching via hologram.

"Find her! I want her alive, she'll be the easiest to break..." Slade said, looking pleased at the chance of torturing her. Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven were all collared and tied so there powers were gone, and Batman and Robin were both tied to chairs with utility belts gone...

"You'll never find her. She's dead." Batman said, hoping he was wrong. But Slade needed to think she was really gone...

"Then I want to see the body." Slade said firmly.

"Aircraft approaching..." the slade bot reported, and Slade sniggered. "Yes, she's certainly dead, Batman..."

Both girls flew through the window, rolling to absorb the shock of it as glass fell all around them...

"There's two of them?" Slade stared.

YJ Sparrow grinned as slade bots surrounded them.

"I'm just visiting." She assured him, before she swept the legs out from under the robots and sent a birdarang through another one's metallic skull. "But it's a visit you WON'T forget..."

TT Sparrow was a literal wrecking ball, jump kicking one robot as she punched the other, landing and flipping onto one bot's shoulders, finishing it with a birdarang through the skull, and jumping to the next one before the first had even hit the ground. Energy bolts trained on her, the robots ended up killing their companions as they aimed for her. More were rushing upstairs, hearing the battle going on, and TT Sparrow cackled, unleashing a throng of birdarangs on the impending robots. She never missed.

She spin kicked one, knocking it's head off, elbowing another away from her and decapitating another with a birdarang she was using like a dagger...  
"Scarlet! I can't do this forever!" She yelled, and everyone turned to see YJ Sparrow was gone.

"I know! I'm working on it, okay!?" Sparrow yelled back through the earpiece. She didn't fight the swarms of sladebots, but jumped desperately from bot to bot ntil she reached the Med bay, disabling the door...

"Almost there, okay?" she reassured TT Sparrow, who was fighting like a demon. Despite that, they both knew they had about five minutes, tops, before they were overwhelmed...

Sparrow grabbed the x-ray tube, converting the power to emitting electro magnetic waves... It was ready in three minutes.

"I got it! Give me one minute, Sparrow, I swear..."

"Hurry..." TT Sparrow panted. Se was getting tired, there were fifteen bots in the room, and she was starting to feel light headed...

TT Sparrow moved to making sure none of the titans were hit by the blasts of energy, blocking them by throwing birdarang at them so they absorbed the energy and fell...

"Scarlet!" she yelled, when she realized she was down to her last birdarang.

"You rang?" YJ Sparrow placed her hand on a bot's shoulder, flipping into the room, jumping down and pulling the door off the generator console... She jammed it in, and a moment later the pulse went off, and all the robots fell, leaving both girls panting for a moment...

Both girls hurried to cut the heroes free, slicing the collars off the super-powered heroes.

"How did you do that?" Beast Boy asked.

"EMP. Electro magnetic oulse emitter, my friends taught me how to assemble one after our base was attacked by robots. It happened before I joined the team. Shuts down all machines present at the time... Shit! Cyborg!"

"It's alright, kid. The collar restricted my robotic use, they weren't active when the blast went off..."

"Great. Now, we should destroy these things before the pulse wears off..." TT Sparrow said, and both she and YJ Sparrow led a hurried effort of hastily dismantling the Slade bots throughout the tower with the others working with them...

"Great. Finished..." YJ Sparrow murmered, leaning up against the wall, exhausted.

"How did you escape?" Batman asked, feeling unwanted suspicion creep in. Maybe she was just a clone...

"Window... I jumped." Sparrow said calmly, thoug Batman could see every muscke within her was taught. He realized, with some horror, t was because he was standing before her...

"Sparrow, get to the med bay. Scarlet, we'll talk later." Batman ordered. He saw the raw fear in YJ Sparrow's eyes at his order and felt it like a slap to the face. She still wasn't adjusting to him...

She scurried to the medbay, wanting to be out from under his gaze. He sighed, following after her... How was he ever going to fix this?

She sat on the examination table, gripping the edge of it tightly so her knuckles turned white... She was exhausted, afraid, and on top of it all, her energy burns last night were burning from the sweat and salt water she'd dove into...

"Sparr- Scarlet." Batman said at the last second, and she looked up, still obviously uneasy around him. "Even if you aren't from this dimension, I still love you... and if you do end up being stuck here for awhile... I'd be honored to continue your training."

Sparrow brought a hand to her mouth, sniffling, totally shocked by the sudden outpour of emotions from Batman...

"I know I'm not your Batman, and I never will be... but I'm willing to teach you everything you haven't already been taught."

Sparrow sniffed, and Batman realized she was actually crying...

"Scarlet?"

"Thanks... Thank you, thank you so much..." she said, as happy tears coursed down her face. It was then Batman saw that this was what she'd been missing- she hadn't fel accepted, hadn't felt loved, until he took the first step...

He sat down on the table beside her and pulled her into his lap, and she buried her face n his chest, curling against him and crying...

"Shh, Scarlet, shhh..."

TT Sparrow wasn't like this anymore. Rarely, when she was hurt, they'd cuddle, but there had been a time when they'd do it like ths often- when she'd been scared by the joker or two face or had had a nightmare- and the memories of those times came flooding back now as he held her. He smiled tenderly at her, stroking her hair as she nuzzled against his chest... Superman used to joke she was just like a baby bat, incredibly clingy... and it was so true...

"Thank you... thank you, Bruce..." she whispered, still not comfortable with calling him Dad. And Bruce smiled. Because he'd gotten a gift other parents never had- to get the chance to hold his baby when they were young, to remember what'd it'd been like before they grew up...

And she drifted off to sleep on the silence, wrapped in his warm embrace and content to be in his arms.


	70. Coming Home

Her fifth day at the tower was, to say the least... busy. Beast Boy insisted she help him prank people, since he needed someone with her agility to help hide gags in crevices, and as soon as that was done, Starfire practically pounced on her, as bubbly as a bottle of coke about going shopping. She spent three hours at the mass helping the Tamarian add new skirts to her wardrobe- she was a particularly good asset, she realized, since Starfire WAS dating Robin, and she already knew what Robin liked... Of course, the bubbly Tamarian hadn't even thought about that...

"Come, friend Sparrow! We must get you some new clothes, as well, if you are to stay here..."

Sparrow stopped dead, and the bag with a pair of high heels Starfire had bought that she'd been holding crashed to the ground...

Starfire stared. "I am sorry, friend Sparrow... I did not mean to cause the homesickness..."

"It's alright... I just... I miss my family. As much as I like it here, I don't belong. I mean, everyone is nice and all, but... I need to go home. I had a huge fight with my Dad before I got here, and I need to see him again... I need to say sorry..."

Starfire nodded. "You must follow your heart. But at least get an outfit for a, 'sweet party' as they are called here. You can wear it tomorrow- we are celebrating our victory over Slade."

Sparrow nodded, liking the idea of that much better. "Alright, But only if you help me choose it. And you can't have a dress without shoes..."

"I would be honored. Come, I know just the place!"

She ended up getting a canary yellow shot sleeved dress with a brown bow, accompanying the sweetheart neckline and shiny material to come together perfectly with the white heels Starfire had presented her with...

"You look stunning." Starfire grinned, snapping a picture on her phone. "Incase you must leave soon, I would like to contain the memories." she explained, and Sparrow nodded, smiling sadly... She was trapped between two worlds, she realized, and she wasn't sure if she could ever get back home...

As soon as she was home she helped Cyborg analyze the piece of alien tech that'd brought her here. It was in one piece, except for the crystal containing the battery had shattered when she'd entered the dimension...

She joined Raven in her room, sitting next to the grey-skinned teen and crossing her legs. Raven opened one eye from where she'd been meditating.

"You meditate?"

"I do now. Starfire took me shopping, She means well, but the mall is so... stressful..."

"That's why as soon as I took her there the first time, I took a portal back here." Raven said, before closing her eye and continuing to meditate.

She was with Raven for less than fifteen minutes before TT Sparrow came to pull her out for training with her and Robin, and she got the beating of the lifetime, though she managed to get some good hits in...

"Will we be having the victory celebration now?" Starfire asked, looking apprehensively at Robin.

"Tomorrow, maybe. I think YJ Sparrow wants to go to bed..." Robin said, and Batman chuckled when they all turned to see her asleep on the couch...

"I'll take care of it." he assured the teens, picking her up and carrying her towards her room. Everyone could've swore they heard her mutter, "Tati..." as they left...  
_

Batman jumped down from the ship- he had two blue, crystalline batteries under his arms, and the team all stared.

"Batman. Thank goodness you made it..." Black Canary stopped short when she saw the bloodied claw marks on his arm and shoulder. "What happened?"

"A slight altercation on the third moon. I'll be fine." He said, brushing past her to the piece of tech.

"Dad. I'm coming with you." Robin said firmly.

"No. There's no guarantee this will work, I can't risk loosing you too..." Batman said.

"And I can't risk loosing you. What if the transporter doesn't work and you're both trapped?" Robin asked.

Batman realized what this was really about as he saw his son's hand shaking slightly...

"No. It's a risk just trying to bring Sparrow back with me- one more person might drain the batteries too rapidly. You need to stay- if something happens to me, you'll be the one to deploy the team on missions."

Robin clenched his hand into a fist. "NOTHING will happen to you, though."

Batman sighed. "I'm not counting on anything happening, Robin- but if it does, you know what to do." Batman's eyes lingered on his son for a moment, saying more than any touch of affection or hug ever could, and Robin struggled not to throw himself at his father, who he might be seeing for the last time, as he headed towards the piece of tech...

"Batman. Should you not treat your injuries first?" Red Tornado asked, moving to place a hand on Batman's shoulder. Batman blocked the metallic hand with his arm, shoving Red Tornado back. "No. My daughter needs me, Robin, call up security footage of the blast." Batman ordered. Robin shakily obeyed, ad Batman inout the same code Megann had and stood in the blast zone, holding the spare battery under one arm... And in a flash of blue light, he was gone.  
_

At titans tower, they were currently having the party to celebrate defeating slade. The teens had solo cups filled with rootbeer and they'd gotten a few pizzas...

Batman had returned to the Batcave, leaving both Sparrows to there own devices at the tower for awhile...

TT Sparrow sipped her root beer, wondering what was going on. Batman had never left her alone with the titans before, always keeping her beside him... Maybe he was just trying to find another way to keep her 'safe' as he called it, but there was no way to be sure...

"I have an announcement to make." Everyone turned to see Batman standing in the doorway, and Sparrow felt her heart nearly skip a beat. Robin gave her a knowing smile...

"During the attack on the tower, I realized Scarlet- the Scarlet from this universe- was ready to branch out. She's learned everything she can from Gotham, but it's time for her to make her own choices. She'll always be welcome at the Bat cave, but the titans have offered her a position..."

"You're kidding..." TT Sparrow said, gasping.

"I'm not." Batman grinned, holding out a Titan's communicator to her.

"No way!" she flung her arms around her father, who chuckled, handing her the communicator. "It's yours." he said, smiling as she opened it, running her fingers lovingly over the T embossed in the metal...

"You guys are for real?" she asked, looking to Robin in disbelief.

"Yes. The team talked it over- we've been wanting you to join us for a long time." Robin said. "You have the room next to mine if you want it- Jump City could use more heroes."

"Yes!" Scarlet pumped her fist in the air. "I... I don't know what to say. I've dreamed about this day ever since Rob started the Titans... Wait. What about YJ Sparrow?" TT Sparrow asked, suddenly worried. Sure, YJ Sparrow had skill, but she was too clingy to really live at the tower...

"She's coming back to Gotham with me, and if she wants to, she can continue her hero career. If not, we can accommodate that, too..." Batman said. YJ Sparrow turned and looked out the window, taking a breath. This was everything she'd ever wanted here, acceptance, but it wouldn't be the same being a hero here, not without HER batman... Still, she knew he'd want her to follow her heart, were he here, and she never wanted to give up being Sparrow...

"I know it's going to be hard, Sparrow..." Batman said quietly, stepping closer to her. She was wearing the dress she'd gotten with Starfire, and out of habit, she was wearing sunglasses to cover up her identity...

"You have no idea. First I lost my real parents- now my Batman- what about you? It seems like I'm just bad luck... I always loose everyone I care about. I want to go with you, but don't expect me to ever give up on my Batman coming to get me..."

"I never would, Sparrow." he promised, and she nodded, taking a breath and instinctively wiping the tear she hadn't known was there and turning around, nodding, more confident, now.

"I'll go."

"Alright. You can visit the titans when you want, and I swear I'll try to make it as much like your home as possible..." Batman said quietly. "And I didn't mean to kill the party- we'll go home later tonight. I want you to have time with them before you have to say goodbye..."

"Thanks..." she nodded, and the party continued, though both Sparrows were both wondering what the changes had in store for them...

The alien tech was in the lab, just off the living room, and there was a blue flash...

"Sparrow!"

"Dad!" YJ Sparrow was instantly running to her father, HER Batman, jumping into his arms, and he held her close to him, burying his face in the raven hair...

"I thought you'd forget about me..." she sobbed, and he sank to his knees, holding her to his chest. "You know I never would. I thought about you every day, I dreamed about you... I'm here, birdie, I'm here..."

And the only sound in the shocked room was Sparrow's joyful tears as Batman rubbed her back, feeling pretty darn close to tears himself...

Finally, Batman quieted her to where the occasion sniffle was all that was herd. She was too shaky to stand, and Batman did, holding his daughter close to his chest as he looked around...

"Welcome to our dimension!" Beast Boy said. Both Batmen gave him a glare that made he green teen shrink back, rubbing he back of his neck and chuckling awkwardly...

"You're Batman?" Bruce asked, looking at the man dressed almost identical to him.

"Yes. I take it you're her Batman?"

"Yes. And..." Bruce stared as he laid eyes on TT Sparrow and Robin, before looking down at Sparrow. "You met the alternate version of yourself?"

"Yes... she's even cooler than I am." YJ Sparrow said, electing a chuckle from the Batman from this universe...

"Care to tell me who everyone else is?" Bruce asked, and she obliged, one arm still looped around his neck from where he cradled her in his arms...

"That's Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire, Raven, the other Robin, the other Sparrow, and the other Batman. Everyone but Batman's on the Teen Titans. It's sorta like the team at home, but they have there own city to protect and aren't given orders by the league..."

Bruce nodded. "I assume they've been taking care of you?"

"Yes."

Bruce nodded to the other Batman. "We'll talk later." he said coldly, walking out of the room with his daughter in his arms. The room was left in shocked silence...

"I missed you... so much..." Sparrow mumbled into his chest, and Bruce smiled, stroking her hair. "I missed you too, birdie... Are you alright? Any wounds I should know about?"

"No..."

Batman gave her a look, and she sighed. "Fine. Some energy burns on my chest and then the usual bruises and scrapes..."

"Alright. It's good to see you haven't done anything... crazy."

"Thanks for the faith in me, Dad." she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "You can put me down, now." Bruce obliged, and they walked the halls of the tower and talked...

"The team's been worried sick about you. Roy even came by a few times, but there's been no... 'incidents' as you call them..."

"Wow. Hey... I know we were fighting... and... I'm sorry... I was afraid I'd never... n-never get to tell you that... And that you'd forget about me..." her voice cracked and her breathing hitched, and Bruce scooped her up again. "If you get all emotional when you walk, I'll carry you again." he joked, and she giggled through her tears...

"And I'd never forget about you. Not to mention I've already forgiven you..."

Scarlet smiled with relief at her father before noticing the tear in his uniform and the bloody cuts...

"I had to go to get batteries for the tech." Bruce explained, and she nodded.

"So, we're going home?" Scarlet asked, looking both relieved but a bit sad...

"Yes. But you can stay until midnight to say your good byes. You were treated well here?"

"Sure was. I can't wait to see everyone again..."

Batman set Scarlet down and they both turned, walking towards the main room.

It was silent when they were entered, but that silence was broken by Batman.

"I assume you'll be taking her home with you?" he asked, feeling both surprised and hollow...

"We need to talk. Sparrow, be good." Bruce ordered, and both he and Batman left to enter the hall.

"You took care of her?" Bruce asked, and Batman nodded. "I was planning on continuing her training if you didn't show up..."

"That will no longer be necessary. She's coming home with me. Tonight." Bruce said firmly.

Batman smiled beneath his cowl. "I know why you'e so defensive. She's a great kid..."

"And she's needed in her own dimension." Bruce said firmly.

"I understand that. But let me tell you something, from Bruce to Bruce." he said calmly. "You see that little girl you just left in that room? She won't be a little girl forever. My Sparrow- she's fifteen. And she just became a teen titan. I won't be seeing her that often- in fact, it was your Sparrow who showed me she was ready. But my point is- your Sparrow's twelve. She's going to grow up someday. So enjoy her while you have her..."

Bruce turned away, not wanting here it, but Batman stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "She's going to grow up someday. So just... enjoy her as she is now. It was... special... getting to know her. It reminded me of when my Sparrow was little..."

"Not as little as she used to be." Bruce said, and Batman suddenly remembered the days when she'd just turned five and been adopted by him and smiled, understanding what this Batman was saying...

"I see you get it, now. I should tell you what happened while she was here." Batman said, and Bruce listened intently to the story of them fighting off Jinx and Slade...

"My Sparrow told me she didn't know what to do. It was YOUR Sparrow who managed to keep her cool and pull them through it. She saved the titans, not to mention Jump City..."

"She's been trained to work in high-stress situations. She and her team do it on a regular basis." Bruce said lamely.

"Both of us know there are somethings only a parent can teach, Bruce." Batman said, and though Bruce didn't admit it, he knew he was right...

"Do you have her costume? She'll need to change into it before we transport back to our universe."

"Of course. Secret identity and all..." Batman turned and led Bruce to the room where she'd been staying...  
_

"I'm going to miss you guys." Sparrow said, after she emerged from the room, dressed once again as the Sparrow they'd grown to love over the past week.

"If anything does happen and you need a place to crash, come back here!" Beast Boy said, eager. "I could use someone to help me pull more pranks!"

"You helped him?" Raven asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Well, um, he kinda asked really nicely..." Sparrow said, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly, and TT Robin chuckled. "I should've known... But, seriously, if you ever need anything, and you have enough batteries to get back, come see us."

"I will. Maybe I can visit sometime..."

"Only if you TELL me first. You've already broken the don't mess with different dimensions rule once this week." Bruce said firmly.

TT Sparrow stared. "You have that rule in your dimension, too?"

"I know! I mean, who had rules about not screwing with alternate dimensions?" YJ Sparrow asked, and TT Sparrow nodded.

"With you two, trust me, we NEED that rule." Batman said, and Bruce nodded his agreement.

"Bye, Starfire. Man, I'm gonna miss you..." Sparrow hugged her Tamaranian friend, who, for a moment, forgot her strength and hugged her far to hard, but didn't notice as Sparrow made a choking sound...

"Goodbye friend Sparrow, you will truly be missed..."

"Star- you're crushing her." Robin said, placing a hand on her shoulder. Starfire quickly let her go.

"Did I cause breakage of any body parts?" Starfire asked, looking concerned. YJ Sparrow shook her head. "No, I'm fine, but thanks..." She high fived with Beast Boy, got a huge hug from Cyborg, and Raven actually allowed her to hug her, though it was a stiff hug, Sparrow knew it was a privilege for the Azarathian to even let her touch her- she normally hated physical contact.

She hugged TT Robin. "Keep up the good work, kid." he said ruffling her hair.

She hugged TT Sparrow next. "It was nice meeting someone as awesome as me." TT Sparrow said, grinning. "And thanks, for helping my Dad see it's time I grew up." she whispered the last part, and YJ Sparrow grinned. "No problem."

Lastly, she moved to the Batman she was leaving behind and hugged him.

"Stay safe, kid." he ordered, while everyone was just slightly shocked to see the dark knight HUGGING someone. "Will do. At least, I'll try..." she said, grinning at Batman before turning to walk over and be beside her Bruce.

"Wait! I made you the book of scraps, as you call it here, to remember..." Starfire said, handing Sparrow a scrapbook. Sparrow flipped through the pages, which were heavily laden with photos and captions in Starfire's very round handwriting...

"Thanks, Star, I love it." Sparrow said, hugging the alien one last time before heading to stand beside Bruce, her Batman.

"I'm going to have to carry you. J'on mentioned something about having to be within the same cube of area..." Bruce said, and she nodded, allowing him to pick her up, bridal style, before punching in the code of alien symbols. There was a flash, and they were gone...

Robin had been pacing. Striding up and down the cave, hands behind his back, afraid. Afraid his sister was doomed, along with his father, that he'd never see them again, and that he'd loose the only family he had left...

"Robin, I can sense your worry..." Megann said.

"Great. Now get out of my head." Robin growled harshly, continuing to pace. Megann looked slightly hurt, and Artemis got angry.

"Look, we're ALL worried, Robin. That doesn't mean you can just yell at Miss M like that! Do you think that just because you're sister's the one lost that gives yo SPECIAL privileges? That just because you're BATMAN's kid you can take it out on us!?" Artemis was letting whatever popped into her head fly out of her mouth now, and Robin whirled.

"No! Have you seen Batman!? He trains me to the point of exhaustion! He doesn't MAKE EXCEPTIONS, and I'm not his kid! Not when I'm Robin! Ever think I'm worried because I might loose THE ONLY FRIGGIN FAMILY I HAVE LEFT!?" Robin roared.

And the cave was silent.

"We're your family, Robin..." Megann said, and Robin sat down heavily on the floor,head in his hands. "It isn't the same..." he said, sighing. The silence continued. Artemis felt horrible. She remembered the day Sparrow had almost died, finding her facedown in the flood waters, Robin's desperate screams...

"I lost mom, I lost dad, but I will NOT loose you!"

It echoed in her mind, and she remembered Scarlet Grayson from school, Dick Grayson... Whose parents had been murdered in front of him. And a cold shudder ran up her spine. She knew what it was like to fight, knew what it was like to kill... but never before had she pondered what it was like for those left behind...

"Robin? I-I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." Artemis said quietly, and Robin looked up. For once, his face wasn't devoid of all emotion, she could clearly see the pain, fear, and worry etched into his features...

"Yeah. I'm sorry too. I just... never mind."

Suddenly, with a flash of blue light, two forms were in the cave...

"Sparrow!" Robin was run ing towards her, and she dropped the book she'd been holding, jumping down from where Batman had been carrying her and running to him as well...

"Engri pench trussle ti sevori devvis." (I thought about you every day.) he murmured.

"Amandi, dui." (Me too...) she muttered.

"I hate to butt in, but I think I deserve a hug, too." everyone looked up to see Roy, and Sparrow grinned, running to the red archer and hugging him...

"How was the alternate dimension?" Wally asked, and Sparrow shrugged, breaking away from Roy.

"Kinda fun. There was no team there, just some guys called the Teen Titans..."

"I'm so happy to have you back!" Megann said, unable to contain herself any longer. She flew over to Sparrow and nearly knocked her over with the force of the hug...

"Me too..." Sparrow said, and Kaldur gave her a warm smile. "It is good to see you again..."

"Quit being so formal. We're all pretty dang happy you're back!" Artemis said, throwing her arms around Sparrow as well.

"Umm... thanks..." Sparrow said, looking awkward as she was being hugged by a ton of teammates at once.

"So, what did you do while you were there?" Conner asked, looking interested.

"Fought off a robot invasion and took down a girl with magical powers. But that's a story for later. I'm going to bed. See you." and with that, she grabbed her scrapbook off the ground and zetaed back to the Batcave. Never before had she been so happy to fall into her OWN bed and simply sleep...


	71. Ravager's Return

"Hey Scarlet. Good to have you back. I heard you were down with the flu..." Rose said, nodding to Scarlet.

"Yeah- it was pretty nasty. Mind helping me with homework tonight?" she asked, hoping ti meet Ravager again while on patrol. Ravager got the message. "Sure."

Sparrow had been wondering how she was going to explain her absence to Ravager, and she entered the rooftop, holding her algebra workbook under her arm and a pen in the other. She'd been gone for a week- if the team were suddenly to have a mission, Batman wouldn't allow her on it unless she was caught up.

Ravager winkled her nose. "I didn't think you were serious about the homework thing..."

"Neither did I, until I realized how much I had to make up." Sparrow said, opening to one of the assignments she had to do.

"So, where were you?" Ravager asked, sitting down beside her friend.

"Oh, I got zapped to an alternate dimension last week." Sparrow said casually.

"Seriously?" Ravager asked, and Sparrow looked up, grinning. "Yes, really."

"I take it alien tech was involved?"

"Yes, Martain inter-dimensional transporter. It was pretty cool- I met myself and Robin, I was older though, along with a different team called the teen titans, who were fighting your father... I don't know where you were. It was nice. Sorta like a vacation."

Ravager punched her in the arm. "Only you would think that, Grayson." she said, but she was grinning.

"Yeah, probably. By the way, has your Dad called yet?" Sparrow asked, serious. Ravager sighed. "No. I'm beginning to think he might only like me because I'm an assassin he trains, not his daughter."

"I used to think that about Bruce, too, but he would always tuck me in at night and let me play with the bats in the bat cave and trained me obsessively, and I realized he didn't have to do any of that if he didn't love me..."

"Yeah, but he never calls..." Ravager said, and Sparrow took her friend's suddenly shaky hand in an attempt to calm her.

"If you wanted it, I'm sure the Justice League would love to have you..." Sparrow said quietly.

"What!?" Ravager snarled, yanking her hand away. "He's my father, I can't just leave him!"

"Well it seems like he left you." Sparrow said calmly.

Ravager's fist collided with her face and she went flying, rolling to the edge of the building and looking down, shocked that she was almost off the edge...

"Sparrow! My gosh, I'm sorry, I just..." Ravager raced forward, pulling Sparrow back from the edge. Her senses had come back from everything, had stopped the blinding rage...

"Are you okay?" she asked, anxious...

"I guess. I'm going to have a bruise, though, I'll have to lie to my Dad..."

Just then there was a scream from below, and Sparrow dove headfirst off the building, swinging down expertly...

"Mugging on West Farrow. It's under control." she spoke into her earpiece, dodging the mugger's knife and jump kicking his face and knocking him unconscious, helping the victim, a teenager not much older than she was, up.

"Sparrow!" Sparrow whirled to find another man behind her, but Ravager leapt down and slammed both feet into the man's face, taking care of him, as well...

"Thanks for the save." Sparrow said calmly, taking to the roofs again as the police showed up.

Ravager's earpiece buzzed, then, and she looked shocked. "He finally called..."

"Don't just stand there! Answer it!" Sparrow said, and Ravager nodded, still looking shocked, and answered the earpiece...

"Dad. Yeah it's me. Of course I've been going out every night. No way..." Ravager stared, and Sparrow watched her friend, wondering what she'd have to do if her friend was ordered to kill some innocent...

"A mission? Of course I'm ready. What is it?" Ravager asked, getting excited. Slade spoke through the earpiece and Ravager fell silent. "Okay. Yeah, I love you too... Bye, Daddy..." Ravager ended the communication and the ear piece fell to the ground. She looked shocked and scared.

"What's the mission?" Sparrow asked, feeling the mood drop...

"I... he told me to kidnap Scarlet Grayson."


	72. Kidnapping

"What?" Sparrow stared, and Ravager sat down heavily, head in her hands. "He got in contact with someone organization that wants money. They're based in Gotham, they've seen how Bruce Wayne loves his kids, and they're convinced he'd give up anything to save them. They was Scarlet- figure she's the easiest target. What am I going to do?"

Sparrow thought for a minute, before deciding. "You'll kidnap me."

"What? No, I can't..."

"Ravager, think about it. You're a mercenary- you're just the go between. This is a new organization, obviously, and I want to nip it in the bud. you'll 'kidnap' Scarlet, deliver her to them, and then she'll 'escape' with intel on them and deliver it to Batman." Sparrow said simply.

Ravager looked up. "You really think it'd work?"

"Yes, and I'm fine with it. But you DON'T KILL ANYONE, okay?"

"Okay. Look, we really need to plan this out..." Ravager said.

"I can't. Batman's coming... Hide!" Sparrow ordered. Ravager dove behind the doorway that led onto the roof as a dark shape descended and seemed to materialize to be Batman...

"I heard you took down a mugger?" Batman asked, looking down at her. She nodded.

"You handled it?" Batman asked, and she nodded again.

"Step into the light." Batman grunted.

"Dad..."

"Do as I say, Sparrow." He ordered, and she sighed and obeyed. Batman instantly noticed the large, purple bruise from Ravager on her face. He cupped her cheek in his gloved hand, studying it...

"I take it the mugger gave you this?" he asked, and she nodded. It wasn't really a lie, she'd just decide to bob her head up and down at that point and time...

"What's the pain level?" Batman asked, and she shrugged... "Stings a little..."

"It's going to get worse overnight. You can cover it with makeup for school tomorrow?"

"Yes."  
"How'd he manage to land the blow?"

"I thought there was only one, the second one came up behind me while I was helping the victim, and I had the choice of dodging his punch or knocking the knife from his hand- I chose the knife." Sparrow said calmly. Ravager was slightly surprised at how well Sparrow was lying- she'd expected the goody-two-shoes to do something stupid like twitch...

"Any other wounds?"

"None, Dad. I'm fine..."

"How are the energy burns?"

"They pull a little, but they're fine." Sparrow assured him.

"We'll put more cream on them when we get back to the cave. Until then, I want you with me."

"But Dad..."

"No buts- I trust you, but it's cold out, you're exhausted, and you've already slipped up once. Besides- Ravager's been spotted near here again."

"Why don't you think I could take her, Dad?" Sparrow asked, cocking her head at her father. True, they'd been getting along much better since she'd returned from the alternate universe, but she still wanted to know...

"Because she's a cold blooded assassin." Batman said, starting towards the edge of the rooftop. Ravager was reassured her friend wouldn't forsake her when she heard Sparrow mutter, "Mercenary. She's a mercenary..." under her breath, as she followed her father and grappled off the building...

That night Scarlet Grayson got a text.

I'm so sick. I got the stomach bug... Uggg...  
-Rose

She quickly typed a response.

Aww! Poor u! I'm srry, maybe I'll come by 2morrow after school 2 check on u, kk?  
-Scarlet

KK, thnx. TTYL.  
-Rose  
A moment later, Sparrow's communicator buzzed on a frequency only Rose knew she'd hacked into.

"They might check your texts. I have to throw suspicion off Rose when I'm not in school tomorrow... I'll fake chloroforming you. Daddy's hired some men to help, but don't worry, I'll have your back..."

"Right. Any other details I should know about?" Scarlet asked.

"Not here. This frequency isn't secure. Just know this- I'll make sure you go out with a bang."

Scarlet grinned. "Fine by me. Just don't kill anyone... And promise me no matter what happens, you won't tell my Dad we staged this."

"I promise." and the transmission was over.

Scarlet Grayson woke up the next morning knowing full well she was going to be kidnapped. She wasn't afraid Rose would turn on her- on the contrary, she was excited to get the chance to bust a new gang. And she was happy she was getting out of school early...

"Bye, Bruce..." she gave her surrogate father a peck on the cheek. She wished she could tell him not to worry, that she'd be alright but this was her off the books operation, and she couldn't risk Deathstroke getting word it'd been staged...

She let Alfred drive her and Dick to school as normal, listened to Dick's excited chatter happily... Inside, though, she couldn't help but wonder what was in store for her...

As soon as she sat down in chemistry, she saw Rose's empty spot as her lab partner and realized there was no way she'd be doing the lab without her- Rose had all the data they needed. At that moment the wall exploded.

The students and teachers screamed, and Scarlet played along, though she knew that it'd been coming. Rose HAD promised she'd go out with a bang.

"No one moves. Get Scarlet." Ravager ordered, pointing a gun. Some thugs, hired men, Scarlet realized, grabbed her and dragged her towards Ravager...

"What do you want with me!?" Scarlet asked, pretending to panic.

Ravager grinned, lifting Scarlet's chin with a gloved finger. "Daddy's money, kid." she said, before putting her in a headlock and slamming a cloth onto her face. She pretended to struggle and choke for a minute before going limp. She was an acrobat, small, and Ravager easily slung her over her shoulder. "Anyone follows us and we kill her and dump the body."

Scarlet allowed herself to be thrown into the back of the truck, before the back slammed down and she got to her feet. She'd play along here, but she had her utility belt with her, wrist computer, mini-camera, gas pellets... She'd be a good girl, until she was nearby the data bases...

It was all a waiting game. She just had to wait...  
_

"Mr. Wayne... I think you should see this." the secretary said. Bruce looked up, slightly annoyed, but his pen fell from his hand as he stared at he news that was normally kept on mute...

"An explosion at Gotham Academy leaves police scrambling to evacuate terrified students. Rumor has it an assassin entered the grounds and kidnapped Scarlet Grayson, dragging her forcefully into a truck before taking off..."

Bruce was frozen for a moment with fear- Scarlet had been kidnapped before, once by the Joker while she was five, and another time with Dick, Wally, and Roy by a creep when she was eight, but still, an assassin...

"The assassin appears to be a teenaged female strikingly similar to Deathstroke..." Ravager's picture popped up on the screen.

Ravager. His worst nightmares had beed realized, the notorious assassin who was possibly even more skilled than Sparrow, had his daughter.

"I have to go..." Bruce stood and ran out of the room, turning and acing from the room. Bruce Wayne, concerned parent, would show up first, but then Batman would make an appearance.  
_

"Scarlet! Scarlet, where are you!?" Dick Grayson, accompanied by an incredibly concerned Artemis Crock, raced through the throngs of students searching desperately for one person...

"Scarlet was kidnapped..." someone said matter-of-factly.

"What?" Dick lost several shades if color. Just because he was a superhero, along with his sister, didn't mean he was afraid of her being injured while they were in their civilian identities...

"It's going to be okay, Dick..." Artemis said, wrapping her arms around Dick. Dick allowed her to hug him this once...  
_

Scarlet let Ravager throw her purposely limp body across her shoulder and carry her into the building...

"We've already transferred the cash to Deathstroke, kid..." the man said, about to take Scarlet from her.

In a flash, Ravager swept the man's legs out from under him and pressed the gun to his head, all while still holding Scarlet. "Don't give me that crap. My father told me you'd only given him a deposit..."

"Okay, okay! Frankie, give her the cash!" the man said, shocked, and a man handed Ravager the case.

"Donny, open it." Ravager demanded, and the man obeyed, finding the cash inside.

"Great. Here's the circus brat." Ravager dumped her on the ground and nodded to the man. "We've done our job, boys, let's go."

Scarlet felt herself being hefted roughly into someone's arms, and Scarlet made sure she went ridged, falling from the man's startled arms and knocking his legs out from underneath him...

"Aggh! Somebody get her! We've been set up!" he yelled.

"What! I swore I chloroformed her!"Ravager said.

"Lemme go! Lemme go!" Scarlet yelled, shoving the man back. He toppled downstairs, and the other three men converged on her...

"Ravager- get her!" the man yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Our job was to get her for you- not keep her here. Adios!" Ravager said, grinning. Scarlet flipped over the shoulder of the one man and started running... The idiots had clearly taken her to their hide out, she grinned before jumping off the railing and racing into main room, slamming the door shut and jamming a chair under it...

"She barricaded herself in there!" One of them yelled, frantic. Scarlet grabbed her flash drive and started hacking... Thankfully, they'd been dumb enough to leave the computer there...

"Somebody get in there!" the frantic yell sounded.

"Come on, come on..." she said. She was hacking for all she was worth, now...

"Ravager, I need a favor." Scarlet said into her earpiece, as she typed furiously. The files were being transferred, now...

"Yeah?" Ravager asked.

"Torch the place."

"Alright, but I'm not getting you out of there." Ravager said, striking a match...

"Didn't expect you to." Scarlet said, smirking. Somethings never changed.

"I have to go, Sparrow- us mercenaries never like doing more than one favour a day..."

"I get it." Scarlet said, grinning, The download was finished, she could leave this place, now... Only she was trapped in a windowless room in a burning building.

"The place is burning!" Someone yelled, and Scarlet grinned. This had been what she'd been hoping for.

"Leave it! The computer will burn! Get the stuff!" she heard running feet and pulled away from the door- the building was like a tinder box, it'd burned faster than she expected, and she ran, feeling everything coming down around her and burning...

She struggled to breath, staggering out the back door. She could hear the men below, scrambling to get something, but they'd have he sense to get out before the place came down around them...

She staggered out the back door, into the alley, before swinging up onto the fire escape of the next building, climbing up onto the roof of it... She wanted to get back to the Bat cave and analyze it, but it was all the way across town... She'd have to get there without the press pouncing on her...  
_

"Where is Scarlet Grayson?" Batman hissed. Ravage was tied to a chair a mount justice, he'd snagged her as he'd been chasing after the truck that held Scarlet...

The team was watching the interrogation, slightly shocked... Conner and Megann had faked being sick when the distress signal from Robin came out, and returned to the cave to find Artemis, Robin, and Batman, along with Superman and Wonder Woman watching the interrogation...

"How should I know? I'm a mercenary, I was hired to kidnap the kid, then delivered her to my employer..." Ravager said. Scarlet had made her promise not to tell her father they'd staged it...

Batman struck her across the face, and it actually hurt... Of course, she was meta-human, she could take pain...

"Wait until my father gets my hands on you..." she snarled, actually serious. Deathstroke would be furious to find Batman had struck her...

"Batman, she's just a child..." Superman said, but there was no reasoning with the Dark Knight while he was like this.

"Where IS she?" Batman hissed.

"Wh don't you talk to her? I have a communication line with her on my ear piece..." Ravager said.

"Why would you have that?" Robin asked. "Wh would you keep a line of communication with someone you kidnapped?"

"I can't tell you that." Ravager said, smiling playfully.

"You can't tell us because you're lying." Superman said, crossing his arms.

"No. I can't tell you because I promise I wouldn't."

"Promised who you wouldn't?" Artemis asked, looking confused.

"I promised Scarlet Grayson."

And there was silence.


	73. Falling Out

Batman snatched the earpiece from Ravager. "Scarlet, are you there?" he asked.

Scarlet was running through the sewers of Gotham at that moment- she'd found her way through the alleys until she reached a manhole she knew led into the main sewers- it was the perfect, secluded route to avoid the press until she could reach the Bat cave...

"Crap." Scarlet muttered, realizing things were falling apart.

At Mount Justice, Batman's brow furrowed behind the cowl. "Scarlet, are you alright?" he asked, feeling both relieved to hear her voice and incredibly confused...

"Umm... give me five minutes. Ravager, what's going on?"

"Your Dad tied my to a chair in this mountain. Get up here." Ravager said.

"Right. Batman, don't hurt Ravager, I'll be there in five minutes..." she heard Batman rattling off questions and pulled off the earpiece, tossing it into the river of sewage that was beside her and continuing to run towards the Bat cave... Think, zshe needed time to think, She had five minutes.

"Batman, I just lost the signal." Robin informed him, and Batman sighed. "That kid has a lot of explaining to do."

Sparrow entered the Batcave through the safe-like door that went into the sewers, entering the combination and ditching her sewage-covered school uniform, pulling on her costume and zetaing to mount justice...

"Scarlet, thanks for coming." Ravager said, sighting with relief when she saw Sparrow.

"Scarlet? She's safe at the police station. I made sure of it." Sparrow said, and Ravager realized some people in the room didn't know her secret identity, and nodded.

"Oh. I get it. Okay, great, can you tell bats here to untie me?"

"Yeah..."

"No one goes near Ravager until I know what's going on." Batman said firmly, and Sparrow sighed.

"I've been working with Ravager for awhile now. She came to Gotham, Deathstroke wanted her to recruit some gotham criminals, but we kinda got into a major fight and made... friends... with each other. Scarlet's kidnapping was staged. Ravager had orders from Deathstroke to kidnap her and deliver her to a new gang in Gotham that wanted the ransom money from Bruce Wayne. Scarlet managed to steal the intel on the gang we needed and escape... Ravager was just the go-between. And she helped us by torching the building."

"You've been associating with Deathstroke's daughter?" Batman asked, shocked.

Sparrow sighed, "Yes. She's not that bad, really, just a little misguided..."

"She's a trained assassin, Sparrow. I can't believe you'd do this..." Robin said, looking shocked.

"Rob, it's not like that. Deathstroke isn't the nicest guy to have as a father, I was thinking she might even be able to join the team someday..." Sparrow said.

"After she serves a term in Belle Reve for the crimes she's committed." Batman said firmly. "And even then, I don't want you anywhere NEAR her..."

Sparrow stared. "What? Batman, you've gotta be kidding me..."

"Zeta back to the Bat cave, all of you. The league will handle this from here." Batman said.

"What? No! She helped me bust like six robberies since I met her, Dad, you can't do this, she's a good guy!" Sparrow said, looking desperate.

"I thought this would happen. And I thought the Justice League was different... Sparrow, you're the only one here who believes in second chances, apparently..."  
Ravager broke free of the ropes, using her meta human strength. They fell to the ground, and she took off towards the zeta tubes...

"There's no way she'll get out. The voice recognition software won't except the override code she heard me use." Batman said confidently.

There was the revving of a motor, though... "Unless she steals a motorcycle from the hangar." Artemis said. And Ravager was gone.

Sparrow's wrist computer beeped, and she blinked her tear-filled eyes and answered it...

"Ravager? I'm sorry, I swear, I didn't mean for this to happen..." Sparrow said, voice cracking.

"It's alright, kid, life sucks, we're teenagers, everyone takes a crap on us. I get it."

"Where will you go?" Sparrow asked, and the league members and team stared at the youngest bird...

"Back to my Dad. Where else? Who knows, maybe we'll meet again someday..."

"Yeah. Maybe. Ravager, promise me you won't kill..." Sparrow said, voice pleading.

Ravager was silent for a moment. Finally, she spoke. "If I can avoid it, I will." she promised. And the transmission ended.

"I hope you're happy, Dad." Sparrow snarled. "She's going back the Deathstroke. I've been working with her for weeks now, if you guys had at least given her a friggin chance... Ugg!" She punched the wall, frustrated. "I can't believe you guys would do this!"

"You spoke with Ravager, saw Ravager, fought Ravager, and you didn't tell me?" Batman asked, voice stone cold.

"No, I didn't tell you! Because I knew if I did you'd tear apart Gotham, and she could've killed me, but she DIDN'T!"

"You didn't tell me she made an attempt on your life!?" Batman roared, now seriously angry.

"No, because I was too busy trying to get close to her to see if she could be saved! Redemption is he ultimate goal, remember, criminal reform? Or do those rules only apply to you!? Besides, I managed to beat her in that fight- at least, I impressed her enough she quit trying to kill me!"

"Sparrow! That's enough! Zeta back to the Batcave, NOW!"

"Make me!" Sparrow yelled.

"I WILL CARRY you out of her like a six year old if I have to."

"You're lucky I don't go WITH Ravager!" Sparrow said, and Batman was silent. Only three people in the room could see the hurt and fear that registered beneath the cowl.

Superman, who wanted to move to put a hand on his friend's shoulder, but could tell that wouldn't be welcome, Robin, who was looking from his father to his sister, shocked, and Sparrow, who was too angry to even care.

"Adios." Sparrow muttered, heading for the zeta tubes. And she was gone.

"That was... awkward..." Robin said, and everyone studied there feet for a minute, wondering what to do...

"Robin, come on- we have a patrol to run." Batman ordered, and the dark knight and squire were gone, leaving the shocked team behind them...

Batman found the Batcave silent upon his return, much to his shock. Normally, Sparrow would be in the training room, pounding the life out of some helpless training dummy...

He felt his blood run cold. What if she'd gone through with it? What if she'd run off to join Ravager and and Deathstroke? What if he'd just made the biggest mistake of his life?


	74. Making Up

"Alfred, have you seen Sparrow anywhere?" Bruce asked.

"Regrettably, no, master Bruce. I never heard the zeta tubes announce her arrival..."

"She probably went out to beat up some baddies, Bruce." Robin said, trying to ease his obviously worried father's mind.

Batman sank down heavily in a chair and tried to relax. His daughter was missing, clearly, she was hot-headed enough to carry through with the threat of running off to join Ravager... He was shocked. Shocked and hurt she'd been working with Ravager for so long and hadn't told him. But right now, he just wanted to know where she was...

"Check her tracking device." Batman ordered.

"No signal. Not even on Scarlet Grayson. She must've destroyed them so we wouldn't track her while she was getting info on the new gang. Speaking of which..." Robin found Sparrow's flash drive on the console of the computer. "Let's see what she DID find. Woah." he stared as several aliases popped up, turning to Batman.

"Files on Red Water, Zero Mega, and and Saga Rose. HUGE drug lords from San Diego... all about to come to Gotham."

"Meeting tonight. She's gone after them." Batman said. Because it was the only option. Either she'd gone after them, or run off to find Ravager, and he didn't even want to consider the possibility...

"No. That's just crazy, Bruce, even SHE knows taking on these guys alone is suicide." Robin said.

"Really. We thought she wouldn't become friends with an assassin, too, she's hot headed and wants a fight- it's the only logical place she'd go."

"Alright. Let's see if we can beat her there." Robin said.

Three exhausting hours later, they'd managed to detain the drug lords, but Sparrow hadn't shown. The ran fell down around them, thunder crashed, and Batman felt like all hope was lost. His baby girl was gone. They waited for the cops to arrived before turning the drug lords over to them, then returning to the cave dripping wet.

He tended to Robin's minor wounds, staying with the by until he fell asleep, talking quietly with his son- the only child he had, now...

He carried the boy upstairs and tucked him into bed, heading to his room. He knew if Sparrow wanted to disappear, she could, and it'd take weeks, even MONTHS, to find her. And she was gone. Searching was pointless. The kid knew how t hide in the shadows, he'd taught her skills that would bury any record she even existed far underground.

He opened the door to his room, feeling totally, utterly defeated, and went to fall into bed when he heard the small noise.

He looked down- sure enough, there she was, wrapped in the blankets...

"I don't wanna kiss the melon..." She muttered in her sleep, and Batman wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap.

"Tati- hi. Sorry 'bout sayin I was gonna run away..." Sparrow muttered, blinking sleepily at Bruce before her eyes fluttered closed again.

Bruce chuckled slightly, though there were tears in his eyes. It'd been a long time since Sparrow had done something so rash and wild, and it was suddenly clear to him she was growing up- and faster than he'd like her to. He was scared, now more than ever, as she grew in independence and skill, that she'd make that fatal mistake, like trusting someone she shouldn't- and she'd die.

Dick getting into the hero business had been one thing, but his little girl, his baby, was a whole other story. He remembered what the other Batman had said from the alternate dimension- she wouldn't be like this forever. So he barely slept, knowing the time would come when his baby wouldn't crawl into his bed to seek the comfort his scent gave her after their fights, when she'd think it was awkward to cuddle with Bruce when she was afraid when she'd hardly ever BE afraid.

Instead, he just stroked her hair, smiling slightly as he watched her sleep. She wouldn't be like this forever. So he was going to enjoy it while it lasted.


	75. The Mall

Everyone was hesitant, unsure how to act around Sparrow when she ended the cave two days later on a Friday night when they were all bored...

"You... um... okay?" Artemis asked, being the first to break the awkward silence.

"Yeah. Just a little pissed off, is all... Ravager knows where to find me if she ever needs help." Sparrow said. "But... I'm bored."

"Where's Robin?" Kaldur asked.

"Busy with Batman, working on some international drug thing. He didn't want me on it, said it was too dangerous..."

"And you're okay with that?" Megann asked, looking shocked.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be? I mean, there isn't much action, and I've been so busy n Gotham lately I haven't really seen you guys much..."

Artemis and Megann exchanged glances. They remembered a time when Sparrow would've run off to prove herself the moment Batman didn't let her on a mission, but she seemed more responsible... More grown up...

"Hey, what about the mattress of doom?" Wally suggested.

"Nah. Not without Rob. And remember what Roy threatened to do if he caught us playing that again?" Sparrow said.

Wally sighed, before snapping to attention. "Code Alpha."

"No..." Sparrow said, staring, in disbelief. "He has a DATE tonight..."

"Yes. It's been too long now, we HAVE to..."

"Alright. Let's go!" Sparrow ran into her room, Wally running into his, before they both emerged in there civvies, racing towards he zeta tubes.

"Where are you going?" Megann called.

"Secret mission!" Wally yelled, before they were gone.

They sat by the fountain in the Star City mall, a huge, wonderful place... They sat by the fountain outside the Anchor Bar where

"You ready?" Scarlet asked.

"I was BORN ready." Wally grinned, uncapping his bottles of blue dawn dish soap, as did Sparrow...

Five minutes later, the fountain was a roaring mass of bubbles...

Scarlet and Wally grinned, looking into the anchor bar.

"He'll be here any minute now." Wally said, grinning.

Scarlet smiled. "Game on."  
_

"It's so nice of you to take me out, Roy..." Gina said, smiling...

"I should've done it a long time ago..." Roy was about to lean in to kiss her when she pointed over his shoulder.

"My gosh, what IS that?"

Roy whirled to see where the fountains normally were was now a mass of bubbles five feet high and expanding...

Wally and Scarlet stood by the glass windows of the bar, waving at Roy and smiling.

"Will you... um... excuse me for a moment?" Roy said through clenched teeth.

"Sure, Roy..." Gina looked puzzled as Roy stiffly walked out of the anchor bar towards where Scarlet and Wally were...

"Hiya Roy!" Scarlet chirped, grinning.

"You two aren't doing this. Not now. Especially not with Gina..."

"Oooo, Roy's got a crush!" Wally grinned.

"Wally, shut up. Just go home and let me have ONE date go well..."

"No can do, Roy." Scarlet said, grinning before she pulled an air horn out of her back pocket and let it rip, nearly deafening Roy.

"Free kittens in the anchor bar!" she yelled, before she was Wally took off as the impending stampede of people came. Roy stared after the crowd had cleared, but they were gone... Off to totally destroy the mall.

He had one of the most difficult decisions in his hero career staring him down, now- stay with Gina and have the best night ever and let his surrogate siblings totally destroy the mall... or try and save the fall for future dates.

He pulled out his phone and texted Gina.

Hey, something came up, would you mind waiting for a little? - redroy41

Not at all. When will you be back? - gigglygina88

Ummm... twenty minutes? I'm really sorry, babe, I'll be back real soon, I promise... - redroy41

Okay, I'll be waiting. :) - gigglygina88

Roy felt his heart lurch in his chest. She even used the cute smiley face thing, it was adorable... He had twenty minutes to capture his siblings before the night totally died. He could do this. Twenty minutes...

"What's his ETA?" Wally asked.

"Just finished texting her and is headed towards the escalator." Scarlet reported.

"Great. It's go time." Wally pulled the leash he'd bought from the pet store next to them along with the collar and put it on Scarlet's neck, and she got down on all fours and panted happily, crawling towards the Macy's at this end of the mall...

It was hard not to laugh at the weird looks they were getting, but they managed, Scarlet panting happily at the bystanders...

Roy expected screams of terror and chaos when he entered the second floor of the mall, stepping off the escalator, since, sadly, this had happened before in a Walmart when Scarlet was nine...

But nothing seemed out of the ordinary, except... He noticed everyone staring and Scarlet on a leash.

"Wally! What the heck are you doing!?" he stalked over and snatched the leash from his surrogate sibling.

"Help! He's stealing my seeing-eye-person!" Wally yelled.

"No! I am not dealing with this today, Scarlet, stand up!" Roy ordered.

"No! Stop it, get your own person to put on a leash!" Wally said, snatching the leash back.

"Fine! Scarlet, I'll drag you out of here if I have to!" Roy said, grabbing the leash once more and starting to drag her towards the exit.

"Wait! She's wearing a choke chain!" Wally said, and Roy looked down to see Wally was right and Scarlet was panting...

"Wally, you idiot!"

Scarlet bit his leg and Roy stared, shocked.

"Did you just bite me?"

In response, Scarlet growled and bit him again.

"What the heck is wrong with you!?" Roy said, shaking her off his leg.

"Let's go!" Wally yelled, pulling the choke chain and leash off her and sprinting into the crowd of people who'd now assembled. They ran into Macy's, Wally stopping by the front desk...

"Code 3 in house wares." Wally told the clerk. Instantly the place was in a frenzy, so Roy wouldn't be able to find them amidst the chaos.

"Wally!" Roy yelled, charging in after them.

"Sir, the store is going into lockdown, I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave..." an attendant said.

"That's my brother..." Roy pointed.

"I've never seen that man in my life." Wally said, playing it cool. "Except I think he did follow me home from school yesterday... Could you, maybe, call the cops?" Wally said, darting Roy a suspicious look before running, Scarlet in toe...

"Wally!" Roy went after him, but a throng of security guards were heading towards him, and it wasn't like he could go all Red Arrow on them. He sighed. He'd get them soon...

Five minutes later he staggered over to the store he'd seen his siblings run into and gaped- it was a Victoria's Secret. He really, really didn't want to go in there...

But he didn't want to leave his siblings to wreak havoc on the shoppers. He took a breath. He could be a man about this. He stepped inside, staring at the pink feathered lingeries and bras and couldn't help but smile slightly. He'd love to see Gina in one of those...

"Hi, have you seen a red haired boy and a girl who's like... this tall?" Roy said, putting his hand up.

The clerk gave him a dirty look. She was actually pretty hot, but he had to prioritise things here... And why had she given him a look? It wasn't like he was trying to sneak into the fitting rooms or anything...

He rounded the corner and saw why.

"I think it looks good, Scarlet..." Wally said. Roy blinked once. He blinked twice. By he third time, he was sure the sight assaulting his eyes was real. Yes, Wally was in front of him, and yes, he was wearing a plum colored, lacey bra six sizes too large on the OUTSIDE of his shirt.

"Wally, you aren't even an A-cup, it really looks stupid..." Scarlet said.

"Hey! I like it... seriously, I think we should get it, just to freak Barry out..."

"You sure?" Scarlet asked. Neither of them had noticed Roy yet, and he was rendered speechless for obvious reasons for a moment.

"W-Wally?" he stuttered finally.

"Roy- no hard feelings about the whole mess we got you into, right?" Wally asked. Roy was fixated on the bra...

"Hey. Eyes up here, dude." Wally ordered, and Roy blinked. "Now even you, Roy, wouldn't stoop so low as to chuck a dude out of the mall while he's in a bra, would you?"

"That made NO sense at all." Roy said, slowly regaining his wits.

"It wasn't supposed to. It was a DISTRACTION." Wally said, grinning. "Scarlet, help!" he said, trying desperately to undo the back of the bra.

Scarlet rolled her eyes. "You're hopeless." with a flick of the wrist, Wally was free, the bra was on the floor, and they were running...

"I'm going to KILL you guys!" Roy yelled. He sprinted after them down the escalator, past the even huger bubbly fountain, and into the anchor bar...

"Hi, is that your boyfriend?" Wally asked Gina as both he and Scarlet cowered behind her chair and Roy stalked purposefully towards them. "Because he's about to kill us..."

"Roy. What's going on here?" Gina asked, sweeping the beautiful chocolate brown hair from her face with a baby-soft hand and light pink nails...

"Gina... I..." Roy sighed. "These are my siblings, Gina, they decided to visit me on my date... And they were the ones who made the fountain all bubbly."

"You never to,d me you had siblings! I thought Oliver only adopted you..." Gina cooed, looking at both children with her eyes wide...

"He did. Scarlet is Bruce Wayne's adopted daughter, and Wally's her friend, but we're close enough to be siblings..."

"Oh my gosh, I LOVE kids!" Gina squealed, and Roy grinned. Maybe this date wasn't a total flop after all...

"Okay, so I've officially decided NOT to kill you, since Gina likes kids..." Roy said as they headed towards the mall exit. They were all licking ice cream cones, since Roy had treated them to it along with Gina...

"See. We got you a girl. We aren't ALL bad." Scarlet said between licks on her vanilla cone.

"Don't push your luck, kid." Roy warned. "Now, you guys ready to go?"

It was then he noticed Wally looking off into the distance. "We have a stop I want to make, first..."  
_

The leaguers gathered in the cave. It'd been the closest to their location of battle, and they'd needed minor medical attention, so mount justice had been ideal...

"And so you blew up a warehouse full of drugs? Smooth, Rob, real smooth." Sparrow said as she bandaged her brother's cuts. Secretly, she as jealous he'd been allowed to work with Superman, Wonder Woman, AND Flash.

"It was spur of the moment- we realized we were in over our heads. If I'd have known the magnitude of it, Robin never would've been involved..." Batman said, sensing her thoughts, and she nodded...

"So you spent the night on the town with Roy and Wally?" Robin asked, looking interested. "What'd you do?"

Sparrow shrugged innocently. "Stuff."

Robin looked to Roy for answers, but the archer simply crossed his arms. "You were too busy to come, so you don't get to know all the details." Roy said firmly.

Megann, Artemis, and Kaldur all looked around for a moment, wondering...

"Speaking of which, where IS Wally?" Flash asked.

"Coming! Gimme a minute!" Wally said. Sparrow exchanged glances with Roy, who nodded...

Wally strutted out of the doorway, wearing the plum colored, lacy bra OVER his uniform...

Batman was known for his stoic face, but behind the cowl Sparrow saw his expression and fell to the floor laughing...

"Oh... my... gosh..." She clutched her sides as he leaguers stared from Wally to her, and Roy himself as doubled-over laughing, though he was still holding the camera...

"Wait, you're filming this?" Artemis asked, shocked. The expression on everyone's face was enough to keep Sparrow on the ground, clutching her aching sides and laughing...

Roy finally gave up and dropped the camera, ending up on the floor...

"My gosh, your faces were priceless!" Roy yelled between laughter, and Sparrow had curled herself into a ball and was literally shaking with laughter, tears streaming down her face...

"Did you get it n camera, Roy?" Sparrow asked between bursts of laughter.

"Yes! Oh gosh, yes..." Roy laughed, and Green Arrow smiled from where he stood- this was just like Roy had been when he was littler with his siblings, it was good to see he could still laugh...

"Wally- where did you even get that!?" Flash asked, looking horrified.

"Victoria's Secret." Wally said, crossing his arms defensively. At the expression on Flash's face, Sparrow and Roy burst out laughing again...

"I'm afraid I don't really understand the humor in this." Megann said, looking confused.

"Neither do I." Artemis said, though she found it slightly amusing Wally actually had the GUTS to put on a bra...

"Wally! You take that off right now!" Flash yelled, and Sparrow was literally sobbing from laughter now.

"This was the best... idea... ever!" she said, and Roy nodded, still convulsing too much from laughter to say anything.

"So while I was out busting baddies, you guys took Wally bra shopping?" Robing asked, cocking an eyebrow behind his domino mask.

At the odd statement, Sparrow howled with laughter...

"No! I LIKE it!" Wally lied. Flash's eyes nearly popped out of his head...

"You don't really, do you?" Flash asked, looking shocked.

Sparrow made an odd squeaking noise. "Oh crap. I broke my laugh box!" she said, which made her burst out laughing again.

Batman had smiled beneath his cowl- yes, he liked to see his daughter laugh, but still, it wasn't THAT funny...

"Sparrow, get up. It isn't funny." Batman said. Sparrow tried to obey, but she was shaky from laughter and promptly fell on her face, hair a mess, arm curled around in front of her as she laughed...

"I CAN'T. I got the giggles!" she said, as another burst into another fit of laughter. She dragged herself into the janitor's closet and closed the door, and muffled laughter could be heard...

"I'll get her." Robin sighed. He'd thought he'd been lucky to go fight crime with the league, but now he was kinda wishing he'd been with his siblings...

"It's alright, Rob. We'll take you Bra shopping next week. You too, Fish Stick." Wally said, and Robin grinned while Kaldur blushed furiously.

"No." Batman said.

"Wally, you take that... brazier... off this instant!" Flash said. Wally rolled his eyes.

"Fine..." suddenly he swallowed. "I... I'm stuck."

"Umm, can some... female... help him?" Superman asked.

Wonder Woman looked at all the hopeful glances the male heroes were giving her and gave them a stone-cold look.

"No." she said firmly.

"For pete's sake!" Artemis flicked her wrist, fingers easily undoing he clips and freeing Wally. "You guys are hopeless."


	76. Rolling Hills; Part 1

"Well, we could go trick-or-treating or prank or something..." Artemis suggested.

"I've never been trick-or-treating." Megann said, excited.

"No. We're too old, now..." Wally sighed. "It's a shame fish stick had to go visit Atlantis. He'd know what to do..."

"What about Rolling Hills?" Sparrow asked calmly.

"That old asylum? You want to go there?" Conner asked. "I read about it, they used to torture people in those mental facilities..."

"Sparrow! Patch e mulla!" (Respect the dead!) Robin scolded.

Sparrow sighed. "Rob, get real. It's Halloween, we're bored... Why not visit the asylum? Just to see if the rumors are true..."

"I heard there are demons there." Megann piped up. "I want to see. I've never seen a real ghost before..."

"I'm going. Just to prove there are no such things as ghosts." Artemis said, standing up to head to her room and change into her civvies.

"Artemis, no..." Robin tried, bur Wally was already headed towards his own room.

"I totally want to go. Come on, Rob, it sounds fun..." Megann said.

Robin's brow furrowed.

"If Megann goes, I go." Conner said firmly, pointing to himself.

"And I'm going, Rob." Sparrow said firmly, standing to go to her room. Robin sighed, He'd been raised a gypsy, and while his family had been christian, he knew enough to respect the dead... Sparrow had only been five when they'd been orphaned, she hadn't had as much culture as he had... Even so, he knew the old gypsy legends about dark spirits...

"Fine. I'll go. But only to make sure nothing bad happens..." he grabbed some salt from the kitchen. Salt- a gypsy protection ritual involving salt was common, he knew what he was doing...

Five minutes later they were assembled in the main room, in their civvies, ready to go.

"So where is Rolling Hills?" Robin asked.

"Just outside of metropolis. We'll zeta there and hop the fence..." Sparrow was already putting in the coordinates, and Robin, in his sweats and a hoodie, stared, slightly shocked.

"The place is closed down. We're going to break in?"

"Not break in. Just hop the fence. The place is falling apart, we'll be able to get in without breaking anything..." Sparrow nodded. "We're ready to go."

They all stumbled out of a phone booth in metropolis to find the streets riddled with trick-or-treaters in costume.

"Awww- they're so cute!" Megann said.

"Sure are, Megalicious." Wally said, grinning.

"We can flirt later. Come on, the remains f the place are just outside the city, to the north..." the night was cloudy, but a moon shone down big enough to lead them to the edge of metropolis, to a forest with an old, rusted wire fence and faded no trespass signs.

"You sure about this, Sparrow?" Robin asked, wary.

"It's fine, Rob- Ravager and I did dumber things looking for thrills." Sparrow hopped the fence easily, helping the others over. "Now, it's about two miles into the woods..."

They fought their way through the overgrown woods, thorns raking a their faces, catching their clothes and hair... Any normal person would've given up before they were even halfway there, but they were far from normal...

"There it is. The old asylum." Sparrow pointed to the overgrown, crumbling brick building that was barely visibly in the light cast by the moon...

"Woah." Artemis stared.

"My gosh- I've got the shivers." Megann admitted.

"Need me to hold you, Megs?" Wally asked, grinning

Artemis punched Wally and he turned to face her defiantly...

"Save it. Both of you. Did anyone else just see that?" Sparrow pointed to the top of the building, at a broken window...

"See what?" Wally asked, looking confused.

"A flash of light... never mind. It was probably nothing." Sparrow said, and they all cautiously approached the entrance.

The doors were rotting and moldy, with walls flaking with paint chips beside them. They hung askew, and Sparrow flicked on her flashlight, as did the others, before nudging open the door and entering...

"Wow..." Artemis stared at the stairs- all the walls and floors were either bare of or covered in flaky paint, which was, ironically, white, looking like the very flesh was falling from the place, leaving the bones of scaffolding and concrete walls exposed...

They could clearly see what had once been a great hall, with a fireplace that was now filled with mold directly in front of them and two huge, wooden staircases leading upward, and rooms off this...

"This is kinda... Crazy..." Wally said, and Robin noticed how confused Megann and Conner looked.

"Mental healthcare was awful in the day of these asylums- they used cold water, shocks of electricity, and even partial lobotomy to try and cure patients, and the overcrowding and understaffing of these facilities... Well, there's a reason people assume these places are haunted." he explained.

"I'm headed up to the second floor- I want to see the remains of the patients quarters and the treatment rooms." Sparrow said.

"What about the catacombs? I really wanna see those..." Conner said. "I read about them in a pamphlet about this place...

"Catacombs?" Megann asked, looking confused.

"Underground tunnels where the dead were laid. Conner, catacombs are really vast, if we go in, we should all go in together..." Robin said. He stared. "Where's Sparrow?"

"Where do you think? She went upstairs." Artemis snapped.

"Relax, Artemis." Robin said, looking at her. The archer crossed her arms. "I want out of here. This place gives me the creeps." she admitted.

"Ha! So you DO believe in ghosts!" Wally said triumphantly.

"No, I don't! I just... I feel as though we're being watched." Artemis admitted.

"I... I feel it too..." Conner admitted. Something about this place felt vaguely familiar...

Robin sighed. "I'll go get Sparrow, then we can tour the catacombs, and THEN we can get out of this place." he promised, before heading upstairs. No one noticed the glowing red horns of the small geneomorph hidden under the staircase.

Sparrow trekked down the halls, looking at the moldy, rotting doors, shocked... There were bars on some of them, inside were grungy, maggot-infested mattresses, and some shreds of blankets... In the remaining paint on the wall, some of the patients, no doubt in mad ravings, had scratched messages...

Some were unintelligible, some bloody, and some were readable...

KAROFF. PETER. LOVE. ETERNAL SLUMBER... DEATH.

She shuddered involuntarily. The stench of death and rot filled the place, but she couldn't help but read the words as she walked... She finally came across what she'd been wanting to see. The treatment rooms.

There was a moldy, shredded cot, or what looked like one, with a flat area and a back that angled up slightly... She couldn't help but notice the frayed leather restraints on the chair, as well as what looks like... bloodstains... on some of the fabric...

The cot was next to the wall, and the wall beside it was practically void of all paint. She saw why... Frantic scratches on the wall, some actually through the wood, had stripped away the paint... This must've been where they'd done the painful treatments.

She felt nauseas and stepped back, suddenly feeling shocked- why had she wanted to see this? Think of all the suffering... all the death... that had occurred in this room. All the bodies officials had never found... The asylum had covered their tracks well, so people thought they knew a ton about mental disorders...

Without realizing it, she'd sank to her knees, placing her head in her hands. Why had she wanted t do this? Why, why, why?

"Sparrow? You okay, birdie?" Robin asked, kneeling beside her, putting his arms around his sister.

"No... no, I'm not." Tears cascaded down her face. "You were right, Rob, you were so right... respect the dead. I wish I'd never come here..."

"In a way, it's good." Robin said calmly as he stroked her hair. "We should never forget the mistakes made here- the suffering the mentally ill had here. If we forget history, we're bound to repeat it. Besides, it's nice to think thoughts about the dead- good to wish them well, to pray they rest in peace..." Robin said, and slowly, Sparrow stopped shaking.

"You're right. " Sparrow said. "Muk duvvas besh ado dootchiparen." (May they rest in peace)

"Muk duvvas besh ado dootchiparen." (May they rest in peace.) Robin agreed, helping Sparrow to her feet. "Conner really wants to see the catacombs..."

"Let's go." Sparrow said, nodding. "But... I feel like we're being watched." she said calmly as she walked beside her brother.

"Sparrow, do you know how many people died here? Of course we feel as though we're being watched. Spirits, remember? Gypsy legend..." Robin said calmly.

"Yeah, but... what if they're mad? The spirits are mad, mean." Sparrow said, moving a little closer to her brother.

"I got salt. Wards off bad spirits, remember?" Robin said, and Sparrow smiled, relieved.

They headed downstairs to find the others waiting.

"Ready see the catacombs?" Robin asked. Conner nodded, looking eager- he'd had images implanted in his mind at Cadmus, sure, but he really wanted to see places for real...

They moved carefully down the stairs, finding the door to the catacombs and entering the earthen tunnels... Left and right were human remains, slightly shocking, scary, but also fascinating...

"Amazing they didn't move the bodies." Wally said, and Robin nodded, shining his flashlight around. It was damp, smelling like wet earth...

"Everyone remember which turns we take, the last thing we want is to get lost down here..."

"Um, Robin..." Artemis squeaked.

"Yeah, Arty?"

"Remember how I said I felt we were being watched?"

"Yes." Robin said patiently.

"I... um... look." She shined her flashlight on a body which made them all gasp.

"It's a gnome." Wally gaped. And it was. Shackled to the wall, dead, eyes rolled back in it's large head...

"Now I know why the place felt so familiar... Gnomes... There's more! My gosh, I can feel them, the whole catacomb's filled with them!"

At that precise moment they heard the sounds of feet...

"Megann! Block them from taking over our minds!" Robin ordered. "I think we just found Cadmus 2."

Just then at least thirty white gnomes raced towards them, and everyone moved into fighting formation.

"Someone call the league! We're surrounded!" Robin yelled.

"Already on it!" Sparrow yelled over the small exhaling noises the gnomes made. "Communication channel's open! Say something!"

The gnomes snarled, knowing they couldn't break through Megann's shield over their minds, before launching themselves at him...  
_

"What's wrong?" Batman demanded. He'd gotten a call on the emergency hailing frequency...

"We picked up a distress signal from Sparrow... the transmission is fuzzy, almost like they're underground..." Green Lantern said.

"Amplify our radar range." Batman ordered, and a moment later the message came in.

"Robin to Justice League- Robin to anyone! We're at the Rolling Hills Asylum! We're under attack! Gnomes! There's tons of them! We can't hold out-" but just then there was a hissing sound, and the signal died...

"All units down there, pronto." Batman ordered. He was already running to the zeta beams. He wasn't sure how long his son could last- but he knew one thing. He'd get there in time...  
_

"There's too many!" Artemis yelled. She had only her backup bow, and she was running low on arrows...

"Keep fighting! We don't have to win! We just need to hold out!" Robin yelled. They'd ducked into a small, dead-end recess between the remains and were currently fighting desperately...

"AHHHHH!" Superboy charged forward, tossing the gnomes aside like rag dolls. He was literally a wrecking ball, and within minutes, the gnomes all laid scattered on the floor...

"I... I killed them." he said, looking down at the bodies sprawled on the floor, shocked.

"You had no other choice, Supey..." Robin said, trying to console the boy.

Conner backhanded Robin, who flew into the wall. "I am a gnome! I jut killed thirty of them! It's- it's murder!"

"I know. And I know it's hard, but it was us or them..." Wally said, stepping forward.

"No! You don't know a thing about me! I was raised by gnomes! Don't try and calm me down! I just KILLED MY OWN KIND!" Conner punched the wall, and was about to totally loose it and go on a rampage when he felt small arms clinging to him.

He looked down, surprised, to see Sparrow had herself wrapped around him...

"I- I'm sorry you had to do that..." she said, eyes filled with tears as she clung to him.

"Y-yeah... So am I." Conner said, coming to his senses. He'd almost gone on a rampage- he could've hurt Megann or Sparrow in the process...

"So what's the plan? There are more geneomorphs- I can tell. But.., for some reason, they aren't coming after us..." Robin said.

Megann gasped and visibly recoiled. "Pain. So much pain, here... Not just past, either. Something's going down RIGHT NOW."

"Wait a minute. You said this was an old mental hospital... they might've left medical supplies behind..."

"And with the haunted cover story and the history behind this place, practically no one would enter..." Artemis said.

"It all makes sense. This is all the perfect cover for Cadmus 2." Robin said, shocked...

"Ahhh!" Megann let out a startled cry as her knees gave out- Conner quickly caught her, shocked...

"They're screaming. They're being tortured..." Megann said, putting a hand to her head...

"What do we do?" Wally asked, looking scared. Sparrow was pulling her birdarangs from the bodies if the gnomes she'd been forced to kill.

"What do you think we do? We're heroes." Sparrow said firmly. And they all knew she was right.  
_

In a far off room, a man watched them, hands clasped.

"Heroes with blood on your hands." He muttered. The computer monitor he watched them on glowed an eerie green on his features; glasses, fat lips, and a large forehead with black hair and a mustache match.

"Stop all experiments. All able bodied gnomes to sector twelve. Eliminate the intruders- we're the best equipped light lab out there, six kids will NOT blow our operations." he ordered. The head gnome, a small, Yoda-like creature with a white body and red lines on the skin, like tattoos. It made an exhaling sound as it's horns glowed red, sending the message to the gnomes it was currently controlling...

The other gnomes, experiments, as the man had called them, relaxed, panting... They'd been discovered to have different molecular compositions, and had been chosen as subjects to see how the nervous system of a gnome differed from that of a human by undergoing painful tests...

They'd had no idea what they were agreeing to, though, and before long, the first batch of gnomes had been dead. The second came soon after, and now the third. Many had been driven insane by the daily torture, but those who remained clinging to sanity pleaded for it to stop. Their pleas fell on the deaf ears of the lead gnome and the man, however...

And his wonderful study and operation wouldn't be stopped by some mediocre junior justice league. He smiled and sat back, satisfied, grinning... Perhaps tonight he'd have more bodies of those who meddled and disturbed his research here at the asylum to add to the others of the crypt, tonight...


	77. Rolling Hils; Part 2

"I... woah..." Conner stumbled back, hit by a brunt of pleas for help in his head.

"What? Conner, what?" Megann asked, getting slightly nervous.

"They're in my mind..." Conner muttered, putting his head in his hands and squeezing his eyes shut.

"They're... there gnomes. Others. There're being... tortured..." Conner said, slightly shocked. His eyes flew open, ice blue, shocked. "They're torturing gnomes." he said.  
"Probably doing sick experiments..." Sparrow muttered.

"So what do we do? We would wait for back up..." Artemis said.

Robin shook his head. "The circumstances just changed. Gnomes are being tortured here. So let's free them."

Conner nodded, the voice in his head coming again...

"Turn left here..." he said calmly. The voices had merged into one, leading him towards them... His brothers were being tortured, but he was here now... He could make a difference.

* * *

"How do they know where to go?" The man asked, surprised.

He noticed Conner suddenly and smiled. "Of course, Project Kr. When you're recaptured, the light will promote me. I suppose we'll just have to stop the experiments telepathic communication for a minute..." he hit a master switch on the keyboard, and all the restrained gnomes on a monitor to his right began to scream in agony as they were shocked.

Conner's knees buckled and he fell to his knees, holding his head. The man chuckled. "I expected more from you, Project Kr. What a shame..."

* * *

"Conner! What's wrong!?" Megann fell to her knees beside her boyfriend, scared. Conner groaned, shaking and beginning to sweat...

"Pain... they're in so much pain..." he murmured.

"The pain is being transferred over the psychic link. Megann, try and block it!" Robin ordered.

Sparrow whirled. "Incoming!" She yelled, and They saw gnomes racing at them...

"Oh crap..." Artemis muttered, and the battle royale began.

"How did you beat these things the first time!? At Cadmus!" Sparrow demanded, between the screams if gnomes as she sliced into them with birdarangs.

"We had to blow up the building..." Robin said, staring as he sliced into another gnome...

"Everyone to the right! Come on!" he yelled. Wally and Artemis dragged Conner, who was still reeling, though Megann was doing her best to cut him off from the screaming gnomes, and Sparrow flipped backwards, throwing her own birdrangs at the approaching gnomes.

"Plant them now!" Robin yelled. Sparrow obeyed, sinking four of them into the roof of the tunnels...

"Everybody down!" Robin yelled, as Sparrow detonated the explosives and lunged forward...

The roof of the tunnel cave in and rocks rained down, separating them from the ferocious gnomes...

"Everyone okay?" Robin asked, getting to his feet.

"Fine." Artemis said calmly, and Wally nodded. "I'm good."

"We're alright." Megann said, helping Conner to his feet.

"I'm fine, too..." Sparrow said. She'd been hit by a few rocks, sure, but they'd only leave bruises... "But we just totally compromised he structural integrity of these catacombs. They could collapse at any moment."

"Yeah, but there was n other way to get out of that. Now, Megann, can yo locate the source of the gnomes' physic presence?"

"I can try..." Megann's eyes glowed white in the dark catacombs, and she nodded. "This way."

* * *

"They're in the catacombs somewhere..." Batman nodded to the other heroes.

"We have no idea where the entrance even begins..." Wonder Wman said, looking grim. "And if this place is what it sounded like on the emergency frequency, they could already be dead..."

At that moment, the ground was rocked by an explosion.

"It was underground... They're blowing up the tunnels." Batman said, slightly shocked.

"But that totally compromises the structural integrity..." Superman said, shocked.

"Meaning we cannot go after them." Martain manhunter said, also looking grim. "Were we to loose even one member of the justice league..."

"I won't stand by and let them die." Batman said.

"Bruce, I know you don't want to wait, but it's all we can do..." Green Arrow said, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. Batman sighed, realizing they were right. He'd nearly lost his head there, been too impulsive...

"Wonder Woman and I will find the entrance and start searching, since the cave in, if it happens, won't hurt us..." Superman said, nodding to Diana. And they were gone.

"There..." Sparrow nodded to a gnome that had been chained to the wall and as lying deathly still... Walky shined his flashlight on the creature and Robin moved to free it.

As soon as it's bonds were removed, it lunged at the boy wonder, large claws tearing into him...

"Robin!" Sparrow slammed herself into the creature, knocking it off her brother, who lad, shocked...

"Artemis! Help!" She yelled. Se was rolling around on the floor, dodging razor sharp claws as the creature let out inhuman screams...

There was no sound as Artemis fired the arrow that struck the creature's side. It let out a shriek before falling to the ground, dead...

"Robin! Are you alright?" Megann was helping a dazed Robin to his feet...

"Yeah... just... surprised. I didn't think it would ATTACK me..."

"Sparrow- oh my gosh..." Megann stared as Sparrow brushed herself off- she was covered in blood.

"I'm fine, Megann- it was from the gnomes we killed earlier." She said. I was true- most of the blood was from that, anyways. But everyone was scraped and bleeding, and she wasn't going to complain about a few scratches.

"I... I tried to get into his mind, before he died." Megann said, indicating the gnome. "I couldn't understand anything, nothing was rational..."

"Because he was insane." Conner said, looking as the creature's body sadly. "The torture mist've been too much. He must've snapped..."

"Well there are still others to free... or kill..." Sparrow said, looking slightly down as they continued to trudge through the catacombs. They'd found themselves in a real house of horror, and there was no end in sight...

The next fifteen minutes were possibly the worst they'd ever experienced. They stumbled across broken forms of gnomes that had been left dead where they laid, maimed bodies, and occasionally one that was still alive, skin and bones, more often than not frothing at the mouth and attacking them wildly.

Megann cried, Conner looked both horrified and dead set out end the creature' misery, and Sparrow and Robin just kept their facial expressions neutral. They'd seen worse than this, but they'd never before had to put creatures out of their misery... Artemis just looked grim- she'd seen it all before with Sportsmaster for a father- and Wally was in shock.

"Hello, children." The voice startled them all, until they noticed the speakers set throughout the catacomb. "I see you've discovered my little hobby. The entrance to the catacombs is sealed- no one can help you. You have five minutes to surrender, or else I self destruct the entire catacomb- oh, and Project Kr- I look forward to returning you to the light." there was a chuckle, before the announcement ended.

"My name is Conner..." Conner said, fists clenched.

"Conner... I think we'll have to surrender and attempt to escape..." Robin said.

"No." Conner said firmly.

"No?" Wally asked, looking shocked.

"No. Not until we kill or save all the gnomes we can." Conner said firmly. "And if you don't go with me, fine. But I'M a gnome. And I won't just leave them here."

"I'm with you." Sparrow said, stepping forward.

"We all are, Conner." Robin said, nodding. "We'll attempt escape after they catch us, if they do, and after we help all the gnomes we can..."

But just then, there was an explosion to their right, and everyone went flying...

Gnomes burst into the tunnel, horns atop their heads glowing...

"Or not." Artemis muttered, firing off an arrow.

"We're cornered!" Megann yelled.

"Conner! I'm sorry, but we need out of here, now!" Robin yelled.

"Why not try blowing an exit!?" Artemis yelled. "And sooner, rather than later!"

"That could bring the whole tunnel down on top of us!" Wally yelled.

"Not if I an help it! Everyone, get together! Robin, detonators!" Megann yelled. Robin nodded. He had no idea how far below ground they were, probably only went feet or so, and he hoped the blasting power of his birdarangs were enough...

Everyone was cluttered around megann, and she focused intensely as the entire tunnle system caved around them... For a few moments she almost lost it, but then the colossal rockfall ceased and they were left in a small air pocket, surrounded by the rocks...

"Great. We just totally collapsed the entire thing. And now we're going to suffocate in here." Artemis said, sliding down the rocks and pulling her knees to her chest.

"We aren't screwed yet..." Robin said firmly. "The league an get us out in time, if we tell them where we are..."

"Hacking won't do us any good now, Rob. It's not like you can get wifi here." Wally said, soinding dejected. "And we're too far in to get out an SOS out..."

"A little help here, Sparrow?" Robin asked.

"Yeah?" Sparrow nodded, sitting by her brother...

"We CAN get an SOS out if I can change radio frequencies. The higher the frequency, the smaller the range... I jus have to hack into a lower frequency channel. Ever seen encryption like this before, Sparrow?"

"Once, while I was in London. Cypher 44169." Sparrow said calmly.

"Great. Signal transmitting, everybody stay whelmed. They'll get us out if here soon..." Robin said, grinning.

* * *

"I don't believe it. Everything... all the catacombs... collapsed." Black Canary said, staring. "They did it on purpose... like a kamikaze..."

Batman quickly looked at his wrist computer as it started beeping...

Batman grinned as he started the tracing process.

"I though they'd be too deep to get a signal..." Wonder Woman said, shocked. Both she and Superman had stopped searching for the entrance to the catacombs when the entire tunnel had caved.

"They were. At least, while Robin's receiver was on a high frequency, he switched to a lower one with a longer range so we could track their location before they asphyxiate... Fifty feet north." Batman ordered. They soon stumbled on a pile of rocks. "They're right under us."

Five minutes later, Superman and Wonder woman were helping Wally and Artemis out to the surface. Sparrow simply grabbed onto Robin, who shot out his grappling hook, and Megann flew with Conner.

As soon as they touched the ground, all the mentors realized something was different about the team.

Sparrow studied the ground and stood closer to Robin than she normally would; Conner has his arms wrapped around Megann, who was currently looking wide-eyed as she laid her head against his chest...

Wally looked like a kicked puppy, and Artemis actually placed a comforting hand on his shoulder... Not to mention all the teens looked like they'd just come out of a saw movie- they were literally covered in blood, and it surely wasn't all their own...

"Dead... all dead..." Sparrow muttered, kicking the ground.

"What happened?" Batman asked. No one responded. "Team, report." he demanded.

"We... the gnomes... They were attacking and we... we had to kill them..." Robin said.

"Were you forced to?" Batman asked.

"That didn't make it any easier!" Conner yelled, suddenly angry. "Where were you!? We had to KILL! Even the sane ones, they're dead now, all buried!" he said, motioning at the recesses that had once been the catacombs... "We called for back up..." Conner hissed, sticking an angry finger on Batman's chest. "Do you know what EMERGENCY EVEN MEANS!?"

"Conner, you need to calm down..." Superman said, stepping forward.

"Don't you tell me to calm down! You hate me! Suddenly you step in trying to be my father when I get angry, huh!? Well guess what! I have Lex Luthor's DNA, too! And HE was a better father to me than you! HE at least talked to me!" Conner said, getting in Superman's face, now.

There was shocked silence, now, and Conner realized he'd just ruined whatever chance he had of Superman ever accepting him...

"Conner, I..."

"You what? Hate me more, now?" Conner spat. "That isn't even possible. I'm done here." and he turned on heel and was gone.


	78. Running

Conner managed to zeta back to the cave and ran into his room- he was so angry and upset... He noticed all the blood on his clothes when he stared at himself in the mirror- gnome's blood- he punched the mirror and it shattered, cutting his knuckles...

He didn't care. Superman hated him, he'd killed for the first tome in his life, no one understood him... He was as good as gone. He grabbed his backpack and dumped out his school books, grabbing some clothes and stuffing them in messily...

He turned, realizing he'd need a toothbrush and money... He found the lunch money he'd been saving for the past week- $5.67. That should be enough for some food, at least...

He'd hate leaving Megann the most. But he couldn't do it anymore, couldn't pretend he was alright...

He remembered his bunny, Taco... Sparrow had given him it as a gift, and he still loved the bunny... He remembered all the long nights when he wondered if Superman would ever like him, holding Taco...

And the fish Kaldur had given him... He scrawled down a quick note.

I can't do this anymore. I'm leaving. Sparrow, I'm entrusting the fish to you. Please feed him so I don't have to flush him down the tolite like Wally said. Megann- I love you. All of you are great... But I can't stand being where I'm not wanted. Goodbye.

He sighed and stood, slinging the backpack over his shoulder. He grabbed Taco from his cage and headed towards the zeta tubes. There was a zeta tube location in Chicago, and he punched in he coordinates.

"Recognized- Superboy, B04, Taco, C03." the computer announced. He blinked in surprise when the zeta beam dropped him in darkness. He blinked- there were lights coming through cracks in the wall... boards, he realized. So he was in a shed. He opened the door, still holding Taco...

He was in a landfill. Great. He needed to find somewhere t be... He looked out at the city and nearly passed out. He'd never been to a place to big, and he held Taco closer to his chest. But he'd already written the note, he wasn't going to back down now...

* * *

"He's gone." Batman entered the main room of the cave, holding the note.

"He can't be gone." Superman said, looking shocked.

"He's gone alright. Sparrow, he wants you to take care of his fish." Batman saidm handing her the note. She read it and dropped it, running off...

"He's really gone?" Superman asked, sounding shocked.

"Yes, And he has no idea how to control his powers. He zetaed to Chicago, we have it on the records, but he could be anywhere by now... That biy could accidentally kill someone, Clark."'Batman said, crossing his arms.

"I thought Canary was working with him." Superman said.

"Yes. And I've barely scratched the surface of the problems he's got. He needs a his father, Clark- he NEEDED YOU. But it's too late, now..." Canary said.

"Despite that, Conner isn't her responsibility. He's YOURS."

"He's not my responsibility, you know I'm not good with kids..." Superman said, getting defensive.

Batman scoffed. "Of course you aren't. That why you took Sparrow and Robin sledding at your farm and they call you their uncle and your mother Grandma..."

"Bruce. Stop. Just... stop. Not in front of the team." Superman said.

"Fine. Team, dismissed. Hit the showers. You did well today, considering the circumstances." Batman said.

They all trudged out of the room...

Megann showered, cleaning the dried blood and minor cuts on her body. She wrapped herself in a towel and headed to Conner's room. She knew his pants wouldn't fit her, but so she'd pulled on a pair of her own frayed jean shorts, but pulled on Conner's shirt, burying her face in his pillow and crying...

Even the room smelled like him. Some axe body wash, wood shavings, and irish spring body wash...

Artemis was upset. No, she was scared. Sh'd lost her father, Cheshire, and now Conner... So many people had simply walked out of her life. She'd almost lost Sparrow for a week or two, after she'd been transported to the alternate dimension...

Who was next? Robin? Megann? Wally? No, not Wally, she wouldn't let anything happen to him...

But jsut to be sure he was okay, she slipped over to his room and put her war to the door... Just then it opened.

"Arty? Are you okay?" he asked, looking concerned.

"What? Yeah..." Artemis said, quickly straightening up and smiling, fighting off the blush... "Just making sure you had... blankets... The showers were... cold." She said lamely.

"Where were you going? Kitchen?" she asked, eager ti change the topic.

"I was going to check on y-Rob, I mean, Rob..." Wally said, blushing himself. He'd almost said 'you'. Artemis blushed as well, knowing what he had almost said...

"I'll come with you." Artemis said, falling into step beside the speedster. His strides were long, he looked really muscular... when had that happened? She felt really turned on...

"Wally?"

"Yeah, babe?" Wally asked, flashing his characteristic grin and making her blush.

"You ever think about... leaving he team?" Artemis asked.

"What? No..." Wally said, looking shocked. "Why? Do you?" his voice had an anxious note in it.

"No no no... I was just... you know... hoping... you'd be here." she said, rubbing the back of her neck, which was rapidly flushing, and feeling so damn awkward...

"I'll be here, Arty." Wally said. And suddenly, the red-headed idiot had picked her up and was kissing her, and she was kissing back, hand on his strong, broad chest... And there was no way they were letting go of each other anytime soon.

* * *

Robin sighed, sitting in his room, alone, head in his hands... He just wanted to be alone right now. No, actually Wolf had come into his bedroom, and he whimpered, wondering where Conner was...

"I wish I knew, buddy..." Robin said, half-heartedly. patting the snow-white dog on the head. A moment later, Wolf was up on the bed with him, curling down...

And Robin couldn't help but think back to Cadmus, finding Superboy in the pod... And going through the battle with him, fighting alongside him- Conner had been mire than a teammate. He'd been a brother. And now he was gone.

He buried his head in Wolf's fur, wrapping his arms around the muscular flanks and finding comfort in the warm body, before he fell asleep...

* * *

Sparrow sat in her room, clutching Conner's fishbowl. Her tears fell into the water, sending ripples throughout it, just like her life... Too many ripples, too many changes, nothing was ever permanent...

"I... I guess I have to take care if you, now..." she stuttered. More tears fell into the fishbowl. "But... hey- at least he took Tack- he's not.. a-alone..." she fell over onto the bedm some water sloshing iut of the bowl, but not that much... She curled around the fishbowl, holding it...

"You suck at comforting." she said, when she'd finally cried herself dry. She could hear Megann weeping in the next room. She didn't WANT to share the fish at all, but she knew Conner would want her to try and make her feel better, so she trudged into the room to find the Martian on the bed, sobbing her eyes out.

"I... I figured you might want... want to see his fish." Sparrow choked out. Megann set the bowl on the nightstand wiping her nose on her sleeve and looking tearfully at the little aquatic creature before grabbing Sparrow, sobbing into her chest...

Sparrow stroked the Martian girl's hair, crying as well.

"It's gonna be okay, Megs..." she choked out. But it was a long, tear filled night.


	79. Pep Talk

Conner looked around- it was cold, chilling, actually, it was Halloween, after all, but still, he had no idea how to survive in Chicago...

He held Taco closer to his chest. The bunny was warm and nice, and he noticed a small, run down diner to his right, fifty yards ahead, with a flickering, pink neon sign boasting that it was open for twenty four hours.

He entered and was almost overwhelmed by the heat and smell of cheap cigarette smoke, but he headed up to the counter and sat down on the retro stool...

He nodded to the waitress, a tattooed, greasy haired woman with cheap eyeshadow. She scowled at Taco, but Conner ignored her...

"Milkshake." he ordered, slamming his cash on the counter. He noticed the while-haired teen in the corner eyeing him, but ignored it as he started sipping his chocolate milkshake...

A moment later the girl was sitting beside him, studying him with a small smile on her face. He didn't look over- he was pissed, he wasn't in the mood for talking.

"Conner, right?" the girl asked softly, and Conner stared.

"How?" he asked. How had this strange girl known his name?

"I've heard of you. The Superboy. Superman's clone."

"More like wannabe." Conner muttered, sitting his milkshake once again. Superman didn't want him. Superman would rather he didn't exist. And all he'd wanted, all his life, was to BE Superman.

I am the Superboy. Created to replace Superman should he fall or should he turn from the light. That was all he'd ever known, all those lonely weeks at Cadmus, and his only wish had been to become Superman... Yet here he was, in Chicago, rejected, alone...

"I take it he doesn't like you? Superman, I mean?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"You could say that." Conner agreed. Taco twitched his whiskers, small nose working furiously as he moved to smell the girl...

"What's with the bunny?" the girl asked, looking interested.

"He was a gift. A... my sister gave her to me." Conner said. Because Sparrow WAS his sister...

"So, I take it you're running away?" the girl asked.

"Yeah." Conner finished his milkshake and paid, but stayed in his seat, for some reason, he didn't want to leave just yet.

"Know where you're going?"

"No. What's it to you?" Conner asked. He was starting to get annoyed...

"So you're running away because Superman doesn't want you?" she asked.

Conner stared. "Yeah..." he growled.

She scoffed. "Typical clone. No coping skills."

"Look- I don't know who the hell you think you are, but I don't have to take this. You're just some freaky girl with an eyepatch..." Conner noticed the eyepatch on her, now...

"Don't you dare mock me for having one eye." the girl said. "I could still hand your ass to you any day. Now look here, Krypton Brains. If you'e going to let one Super jerk like Superman scared you off, you aren't hero material."

"Oh really." Conner said, narrowing his eyes. "Then what do you suggest I do?"

"You really need me to tell you that?" the girl asked, cocking an eyebrow once again. "Go back in there. Give Super Jerk a piece of you mind, train hard, kick ass, and take names. If Super Jerk doesn't notice you, then HELL, MAKE him notice you."

"You're right. Shit- I left my girlfriend back there, I have to go home..." Conner said, realization hitting him. He was far from finished- he was just starting.

"Wait. Don't you want to know how I really knew who you were?" the girl asked.

Conner looked perplexed. "Yeah. How?"

"It was the bunny. That, and the Superman shirt and all. But mainly the bunny. Sparrow told me she gave that to you, and if you're weird enough to hang with Sparrow, you're weird enough to carry a bunny into a diner. Good luck, kid." She stood and headed for the door.

"Wait!" Conner stood and she stopped, turning to face him. "Who are you?" he asked, slightly surprised. How had she known everything, where he got Taco, about Sparrow?

She flashed him a grin. "Tell Sparrow I said hi. And my name is Rose. Rose Wilson."

She ducked out of the diner then, and as realization hit him Conner ran out after her.

"Rose! Rose, wait!" but she was already gone. If he'd been less anxious to get home, he'd have noticed the hunched silhouette of a girl on the roof of the diner, and the one red, mechanical eye glowing in the darkness.


	80. Connor's Return

Superman spent the night scouring the city before he finally gave up, returning to the cave.

"Bruce- you've been a father the longest. Did Sparrow ever run away, or Robin?"

Batman nodded. "Once. When she was six, Scarlet ran away."

"What did you do? How did you get her back?" Superman asked, anxious.

"She was picked up off the streets by the Joker, she fought him off and ended up in a burning building with Robin."

The color drained from Superman's face so fast Bruce was shocked.

"Bruce- what do I do? The kid's gone- we both know it. He could accidentally KILL someone..."

"You've searched all over for him- just pray he comes back. And when he does, TRAIN him." Batman said, before, with a snap of his cape, he was gone...  
Superman was left on the dark main room of the cave, where he leaned against the control panel, head in his hands. Sure, he'd never wanted a son... But suddenly, he was wishing his boy was at the cave.

* * *

Conner realized he didn't give a damn about Superman. Or, that was what he told himself. But a small part of him still cared...

He zetaed into the cave when training was starting, setting Taco down and striding into the room.

"Conner!" Megann flew overt be beside him, crying yet again. But this time there were happy tears. Conner wrapped his arms around her and held her...

"Conner... I..." Superman stared. The rest of the team watched, but the man of steel had no idea what to say...

Everyone saw the hope flicker on Conner' face, but it died when the man of steel failed to find words for him.

"Don't even try." he said, shaking his head, looking disgusted.

"Conner..." Megann sobbed.

"It's okay, I'm here, Meg, I'm here..." Conner said, moving to soothe his girlfriend as he loked down at him. His teammates stared, all except for Sparrow, who was grinning...

"Welcome back." she said. It was clear something had changed with Conner, there was an air of calm about him...

"Thanks." Conner said, smiling slightly.

"So- you're here for good? No more running off? Because, trust me, it doesn't solve much." Artemis said, remembering Cheshire.

"I'm here to stay. I don't give a damn what others think." Conner said, and the comment stung Superman, though he hid it well.

"In that case- woot!" Robin said running over. And then they were all wrapped in a huge group hug.

Finally, they all broke apart, grinning and smiling...

"How? I mean, you're so... calm..." Wally said, studying his normally angry friend.

"I had to get my head on straight. A friend of Sparrow's gave me the push I needed. Ravager says hi." Conner said, and Sparrow's eyes lit up.

"You met Ravager? Where?"

"Chicago. She recognized me because I was holding Taco. She's doing alright."

"Yes!" Sparrow fist-pumped. "I KNEW I'd hear from her!"

"So, what next?" Megann asked, finally finding her voice as she wiped her eyes. "I mean, Kaldur's still gone to Atlantis, but we'e a TEAM again, so, what next?"

Conner shrugged. "I have no idea. But whatever it is, I'm ready."

* * *

Superman was scared. Scared he'd never be able to teach Conner how to control his powers. And no matter how calm the boy seemed now, if he lost control for even a short period of time, people could die...

He knew he didn't deserve the boy's forgiveness, not after how much he'd ignored him, how much he'd neglected their relationship, but, by god, he was going to get it RIGHT this time.

And that was why he'd come back to his apartment with the shopping bag from the Metropolis Bookstore. It was why he was now sitting up, at one in the morning, reading a parenting book. Because he was going to get it right.


	81. To Those Who Served

"Wow. This place is really pretty..." Megann said, looking around, surprised. Dogwood fell around them like rain as they walked along the sidewalk, all locking ice cream cones...

"How do you know about this place?" Artemis asked, shocked. Robin had suggested they go. Actually, Sparrow, him, and Wally had been about to leave when they decided to tag along.

"Oh. We- Sparrow, Wally, Roy and I- chased a serial killer down around here a few years back." Robin said calmly.

"Alone?" Megann asked, shocked.

"Well, kinda... We didn't want to go on this field trip all the schools in the area re doing, so we decided to take a little excursion..." Wally said, licking his ice cream.

"Oh boy. I bet that went over well with Batman." Conner said.

"Surprisingly, yes. Given the circumstances, he was kinda glad we went here instead of wreaking havoc on a historical battlefield." Sparrow said. "Besides, there's an amusement park a few miles east. Darien Lake, I think it's called, it's awesome..."

"What's that huge red thing?" Conner asked, motioning to the track that seemed to reach into the clouds.

"It's a roller coaster, Conner. That one's called... The Superman." Sparrow said matter of factly. "It's the biggest coaster in the park. It's totally awesome, next to the Mind Eraser..."

"I've never even seen a roller coaster before, let alone rode one..." Conner said, as they paid for admission.

"So? You want to ride these things or what?" Artemis asked, looking at the clone. Her family had never been to an amusement park, for obvious reasons such as their financial situation, not to mention Paula wouldn't be able to ride anything due to her handicaps. And Artemis was excited- she couldn't wait to ride everything.

"Yeah. Yeah, I wanna ride everything. Starting with the Superman." Conner said, as they strode under a wooden bridge covered with flowers overhead.

"Since nothing can really match my speed, I'll be perusing the food, 'kay?" Wally asked, looking at the greasy food stand.

"You mean you don't wanna ride the Superman?" Megann asked, looking shocked.

"Nah. Sparrow, Robin and I have done it before. I'll meet you guys when you get off the ride."

"Sounds like a plan." Scarlet said, pushing her sunglasses up on her nose before grabbing Artemis's hand. "Now let's go! The last time I rode this thing, I passed out from sugar high, so I don't remember anything. Let's do this!"

Five hair raising minutes later they all staggered off the ride, laughing and holding one another.

"That was totally awesome!" Artemis said, slinging an arm around Scarlet's shoulders. Scarlet elbowed her in the ribs.

"That was SO COOL!" Megann gushed loudly.

"Guys! Not here- look." Scarlet said, lifting her head towards someone attempting to get on the ride.

She was an african american woman in her late twenties, in a wheelchair, with two prosthetic legs.

"Please. I really want to ride this, it's been a dream of mine..." She said, looking desperate, embarrassed, and close to tears.

"She just got home from rehab. She lost her legs in Iraq. She served her country, can't you let her do this?" asked the man, obviously her boyfriend, pushing the wheelchair.

The ride attendant shook his head. "I'm really sorry, but we can't let you only Safety reasons." he explained.

"I think it's time the Young Justice showed up." Dick said calmly. They all ducked into the bathroom, pulling off a speed change before jumping out.

"Who needs a roller coaster when you've got superheroes?" Robin asked.

The woman gasped, putting her hand to her mouth.

"Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh." He boyfriend said, looking shocked.

"Now, what can we do for you, miss?" Robin asked, sitting down on a stone flower bed boarder beside her.

"I... I really wanted to ride the coaster, is all." the woman said.

"Is there any way you could let her on?" Robin asked, looking to the ride attendant.

"Sorry, but there's no way..." he said calmly.

"I... what is it you like about the coaster? The rush it gives you? The feeling?" Robin asked, looking to the woman.

"No. Well, yeah, it was the speed, mainly..." She said, looking bashful.

"Speed. How fast does this coaster go?" Robin asked.

"Records show 73mph, Rob." Sparrow said, getting on her wrist computer.

Robin scoffed. "73mph. What would you say if I managed to get you on a ride that's faster than humanly possible?"

The woman stared. "You guys would do that?"

"Sure would. We can even find a place with hills so it's like a coaster. Hey KF, get over here." Robin spoke into his communicator. A moment later, Kid Flash raced over from the food court, in costume. "Yeah?"

"She's not allowed on the coaster for safety reasons. We were hoping you could take he up to that golf course around here with all the steep hills and give her the ride of a life time." Robin explained.

KF noticed the woman and nodded, grinning. "It would be an honor."

It was a half an hour later when the woman was simply a blue, screaming her excitement at the sky as she raced over the hills in Wally's arms.

Finally, after ten minutes of racing around, Wally gently set her back in the wheelchair.

"We good? Cause I think you're boyfriend's getting a little jealous of me holding you." Wally said, indicating the man.

The woman ave him a breathless laugh. "Yeah, we're good. Thank you, all of you... Could you guys take a pic with me?"

"Sure could." they all got into the frame, grinning, as the woman's boyfriend snapped a pic.

"Thank you guys so much. This was amazing." the woman said, grinning at them.

"It was an honor, miss. You're the real hero. Team?" they all saluted to her, grinning, before they headed off into the distance, leaving a happy woman behind them.

Batman was waiting for them when they returned to the cave. He'd no doubt heard about the impromptu public appearance, and was going to give them a lecture on abusing their status... He'd probably assumed they wanted to get out of waiting in the lines...

"Before you say anything..." Robin started, but Batman placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Good work. All of you. Part of being a hero is knowing when the step in and when to lay low. You showed that today. Nice job."


	82. An Official Mission

"What's the mission?" Conner strode in the next morning to fond Batman and his teammates assembled around a holograph.

Batman raised his eyebrows beneath the cowl. "A satellite fell. We believe the light was using it to spy on potential targets, and we need you to retrieve it... With Kaldur in Atlantis, Robin's leader."

Robin stared. "What?". Ever since the training exercise, which had happened about a week before Sparrow had joined the team, he'd never wanted to be leader...

"It's a situation that can't be helped." Batman said firmly. Hs son had yet to reconcile with him, and he wished the boy would rise to the occasion a bit more...

"Just a satellite?" Artemis asked, looking disgusted. "That's it."

"This satellite has critical data about the light on it. It very well could give us key intel on them that might avert disaster. Failure is NOT an option here."

"No pressure." Sparrow said, smiling slightly. "So, where is this satellite?"

"New York City."

"It'd be pretty hard for someone to miss a satellite falling there." Megann said, looking shocked.

Batman pulled out the specs. "Yes. It, remarkably, fell on the construction site of a partially finished building for Lexcorp."

"You mean Lex Luthor?" Superman asked, looking shocked. "There's no way these guys are equipped to handle this, Bats..."

"We are, and we will." Conner said firmly, shooting Superman an annoyed glance before turning to Batman, crossing his arms. "Continue."

Batman had to smile slightly. The kid sure had guts, telling Superman off like that. He'd been waiting for the calm, controlled Conner for so long, and he was finally here... Now Superman was getting his taste of his own medicine.

"You're to stay covert. Here are your coordinates, try not to screw up." Batman said, tossing a small device to Robin. "It'll extract and transmit the data we need."

"Which leads me to ask- how are we supposed to fly a Martian bioship through NYC?" Robin asked.

"You don't." Batman said, wishing his son would act a bit more eager. "Now move out."  
_

"Welcome to NYC, I guess." Robin said, looking arond. He was dressed in his civvies, they all were, and Megann gasped.

"Mars!" she yelled, pointing. Instantly, she was running into the store. Robin saw what she'd seen and stared.

M&M WORLD, BY MARS CANDY COMPANY.

"Megann! It's NOT Mars!" Robin said, running after her. Already, the mission was in jeopardy.

"Robin- this is SO not Mars." Megann said, looking around at the huge tubes filled with colored M&Ms.

"I know, Megann, remember? The mission?"

"Oh! I'm sorry, right, let's go..." they hurried back out into the city streets.

"How much farther?" Conner asked, slightly unnerved, He'd never been around so many people before, all brushing past him. Any one f them could be carrying a weapon, about to turn and fire on them, not to mention so much contact was overstimulating...

"Only a few more blocks, Conner..." Robin said, sensing the clone's anxiety.

Artemis looked around, suddenly aware of something. "Hey- where's Sparrow?"

"In here." Everyone looked over to,see Sparrow in an alley, hidden by the shadows, stroking a stray cat.

"Come on out here. There could be gangs or something in there." Wally said, slightly nervous.

Sparrow scoffed. "You act like we can just waltz into that Lex Corp building like it were nothing. People are going to notice a group of teenagers. In London, they had this all the time... Conner, help me move this dumpster."

Conner pushed the putrid, overfilled dumpster aside, and Sparrow grinned.

"Manhole. Just like I thought. I have the sewer system specs, there's another one right behind the Lex Corp building. Come on."

Robin dropped down behind her. "Kai si e mollis adi?" (Whose the leader here?) Robin asked her gently.

"Sorry- I just wanted to get everyone back on track." Sparrow said apologetically.

"It's alright." Robin said. The others were behind them and didn't understand the exchange of the siblings, and simply exchanged glances...

"Where are we?" Robin asked, after numerous twists and turns.

"Here." Sparrow said, holding up her wrist computer. "Directly under the Lex Corp building- or, at least, near the alley."

"Great. Conner, any heat signatures above us?"

Conner focused, seeing through the pavement and up through the scaffolding of the partially dry-walled, plastic covered building...

"We're clear." Conner confirmed.

"Great. Everyone swings up- we sneak in- this is stealth. Actually- no. Artemis, Conner, Wally you keep watch on the perimeter, Megann, Sparrow, you come with me for the actual extraction..." Robin ordered.

"You sure about this, Rob?" Wally asked, as Artemis pulled out her bow.

"I know what I'm doing." Robin said calmly. "Ready? Let's move." They all swung up through the manhole, Megann and the two birds stealthily cutting a hole through the drywall and entering while the others took their places around the perimeter.

"Okay, I'm pinging the satellite right now-" Robin nodded ducking and leading them through the skeletal corridors... Megann set up the mental link.

On three... Robin ordered. One...two...three!

They burst into the room to hear laughter...

"Oh my gosh, Luthor, for once you were right." the woman before them said to the laptop she was holding. They saw she was speaking to Lex Luthor himself via Skype...

We might need backup... Robin muttered, looking at the woman in the room. She had long, snow white hair that seemed to float about her, with black streaks throughout it, as well as incredibly black eyeshadow and black lipstick to match. She wore a flowy white robe...

And her eyes glowed green. Robin stared.

"Guys, we DEFINITELY NEED BACKUP!" he yelled.

The woman laughed. "What's the matter, BOY WONDER?" she asked, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Where's the satellite?" Robin demanded.

She laughed. "DEAR CHILD, there IS no satellite. You pathetic children fell for it just like we planned. But it isn't that simple, I'm afraid..." golden tendrils flowed form her finger tips and her lips parted slightly as she stood, raising hergreen eyes to the heavens and shaking...

"Remember that back up I said we needed? I'm SERIOUS!" Robin yelled into his comlink.

"Working on it. Apparently some robots decided to join the party!" Artemis yelled They were currently three rooms away. Artemis and Wally were holding the robots at bad, waiting for Conner, who braved the laser beams and smashed through the wall, then the next, and the next.

"Follow me!" he yelled. "I'm picking up their heat signatures!"

"Stick with me, Babe." Wally said, smiling dumbly as he scooped up Artemis and ran through the holes Conner had made.

"Get her while she's distracted!" Robin ordered, and they all leaped into action, united in the room, when a blinding flash sent them all into the walls...

Drywall crumbled all around them, paster and other materials fell to the floor, and ceiling materials and insulation fell all around them, stripping the building down to the scaffolding... All at once, the woman returned to normal, ice blue eyes returning. She looked at the smoking rubble and grinned, picking up the laptop.

"Lex, baby, it's finished." She said, grinning, before tossing her hair and striding out, black high heels picking their way delicately through the rubble, leaving the smoking heap of destruction behind her.


	83. Bombshell

"Zatarra here- I just felt a massive surge of magical energy." Zatarra said, appearing on the monitor of the watch tower.

"Where?" Batman asked, as always, level headed.

"Somewhere in New York City, it is difficult to pinpoint where, but it was huge..." Zatarra stated.

"Wait- aren't the kids in New York City?" Flash asked, blow creasing in concern.

"Yes- thanks for the tip, Zatarra, we WILL investigate. Batman out." he ended the transmission, already feeling sick with worry... He alread knew whatever had just happened involved the kids. He just hoped they were still alive.

They assembled an emergency squad- the league had already been alerted about the massive sudden crumbling of the building's structure, how there was more that met the eye... So it was presumed standard precaution when Batman, Flash, and Martain manhunter showed up. The police had already set up a perimeter, and

"I can sense all their concious prescences, but something has been... modified..." he informed them.

"Just be glad their still alive. That blast could've killed them. J'on, where are they?" Batman asked, hoping the Martain could use his telepathic abilities to find them. But Flash has already started searching, and he gaped silently at what he'd found for a moment.

"Umm... Bats. You need to see this. NOW."

Batman hurried over, managing to keep his face stoic as ever as he gazed upon Robin's face... But the boy was younger than he had been. Much younger. Younger than he'd been when Bruce Wayne had even adopted him... He looked to be about six or seven, truth be told...

"They've been de-aged. That was the shift in their conscious presence you felt. Instead of their normal mentalities, they've been altered along with the age..." Batman said calmly.

"But what HAPPENED here?" Flash demanded.

"We won't know that until they wake up. Right now, we need to make sure no one's hurt... Call down a ship, we can't let the public see them like this." Batman decided, and soon all six children were loaded carefully onto the ship, which as headed fir thw watch tower.

"Are you sure we should be taking them here? I mean, we only let them there one other time..." Flash said, looking undecided.

"Sparrow, Robin and Wally have been going their since they were little kids. Their mission was compromised, they'll need full medical exams and supervision, we can't just leave them at the cave. We MIGHT let them stay their if they're chaperoned after we're sure they're alright..." Batman said firmly, gently stroking Sparrow's cheek with his gloved thumb. She didn't stir, but curled into a ball, putting her thumb in her mouth. She was so small, looking to be about three...

They all looked to have been de-aged by eight or nine years, and, luckily, weren't hurt beyond bruises and scratches... But still, they were CHILDREN now, not teenagers... He'd raised children, he'd adopted Scarlet when she was five and Dick when he was nine, but still, he'd never dealt with a three year old before... He wasn't sure if Scarlet could even TALK, if she was potty trained, or anything like that. He just hoped it wasn't permanent.

But most of all, he just hoped they were okay.

* * *

"Their medical exams all look fine. I contacted Zatarra, he's on his way. With the traces of magical energy left behind he can tell us if it's permanent or not. But they should be fine." Black Canary assured them.

They carried them all into the room and laid them on the cots- the very same cots they'd woken up on after the training excersise gone wrong... They'd no doubt all be shocked, if they even remembered the incident...

"Conner!" everyone had heard the running feet but had been too lost in thought to think of anything until Superman emerged, staring...

His worried features softened slightly as he looked down at his boy- he seemed to be about eight, and he looked like more of a child than Superman had imagined, so young, so peaceful...

"How?" he demanded, hand clenching into a fist.

"We don't know the details. Just that there was a massive surge of magical energy. We found them in the rubble..." Batman said, trailing off.

Superman tenderly traced a scratch on his son's cheek- he felt his insides twist painfully as he imagined what the by had gone through, the blast of magic, and then the rubble... It took a lot to scratch a kryptonian. Their skin was bulletproof, so something must've hit him with great force the cause the scratch- he wasn't used to pain, Superman figured, so it must've been scary... He could almost imagine the fear his son had gone through as the pain hit him, buried beneath the rubble, before unconsciousness...  
"Is he in any pain?" he asked, looking up, blue eyes concerned...

"The magic used on them also seems to act as a sedative, but no, he's not in any pain..." Flash confirmed. Still, the mood was morose...

"Five more minutes, Mommy..." Artemis muttered, batting away at some imaginary hand from where she laid. Green Arrow was being notified as they spoke, and would be there to see his protege any minute.

"Mommy? Mommy? Mommy!?" Artemis's eyes opened and she grew more anxious as lucidness returned to her. The archer looked to be about six or seven and was clearly panicking...

"It's alright, Artemis, you'll be okay." Batman said calmly, shocking everyone. He'd had to comfort Sparrow and Robin for years after nightmares, so he knew what to do...

"Where's my Mommy?" Artemis asked, still looking confused and scared.

"She's in Gotham city, you can see her soon..." Batman promised. Still, he noticed how uneasy Artemis looked as she pulled her knees to her chest,

All the kids had been in clothes far too large when they found them, but they'd mostly just been wrapped in blankets by either Black Canary or Batman, depending on gender...

"Wonder Woman brought these from Thesmiscyra. They should fit the girls." Black Canary said, entering with a duffel bag.

"Where's my Mommy!? And where's sissy!?" Artemis demanded. Everyone but Batman froze. How would they explain to a seven year old about Cheshire?

"Artemis- you're part of a covert opps team and you were de-aged two hours ago. we're working to figure out what's going on, how to get you back to normal. Your mother is in Gotham, and your sister is with your father."

"Oh." Artemis sniffed, pulling the blanket she was wrapped in tighter around herself. "I just... I thought she'd be here, I guess... She didn't leave when I was this little, before. Where's Wally?" She said up suddenly, looking around for her crush to find Flash sitting by him...

"I wanna ham sandwich, not a turkey, Mom..." he muttered, and Artemis looked relieved, If he was thinking about food, he couldn't be THAT messed up.

Within the hour, everyone was awake but Sparrow, who was contentedly sucking her thumb as she slept...

"So- wait- we've been de-aged?" Wally asked, looking shocked.

"Wew no duh Kid Fwash." Robin lisped. "Why else are we all, lwike, seben?"

Batman resisted the urge to grin. His son was incredibly cute with a lisp...

"I-I've never been a kid before." Conner said, looking at himself carefully. He'd always been a teenager at Cadmus for as long as he could remember. Superman watched his son, not really sure what to do, but decided to take a leap...

"It's a lot of fun. Trust me." he said, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder reassuringly. "I was a kid, once, I still have fond memories..."

He was interrupted by a high-pitched giggle, and everyone looked over to see Sparrow having her blanket pulled up over her head like a hood as well as covering the rest of her, so only the cerulean, bright blue eyes and innocent smile showed.

"Woah! How old id see?" Megann lisped.

"She's three. She was twelve to start out with, but you've all been de-aged by approximately eight or nine years... We'll have to take blood samples from all of you. Wonder Woman brought clothes for the girls... Artemis, Megann, can you go help with Sparrow?" Batman asked.

Artemis's face softened when she looked over at Sparrow, and she drew her blanket tighter around herself and stood, leading Megann and Sparrow into another room.

Five minutes later they emerged, Sparrow in blue sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt. Megann wore purple leggings and a long sleeved pink top, and Artemis wore jeans and a white shirt with a star on it.

"Flash is out getting clothes for the boys. Now, we'll need to take blood samples from all of you..."

"Weedles?" Sparrow asked, cocking her head as she saw the syringes emerge.

"She means needles. She doesn't speak english well." Robin explained.

"Then what does she speak?" Artemis asked, looking confused.

"Romani." Batman and Robin both said in unison.

Martain manhunter approached with a syringe to take a blood sample, and Sparrow stiffened.

"No! No weedles!"

"Batman..." J'on said, unsure about how to approach the girl. He'd already managed to take samples from Robin and KF, but it was clear Sparrow was gong to be a lot more difficult...

"No..." Sparrow said, eyes welling with tears as she backed against the wall.

"Si latcha, mi tikno chirklo." (it's alright, my little Sparrow...) he bent to her level and gently put both his hands on her cheeks. She looked at him with fear-filled eyes, and wrapped her arms around her neck, burying her face in his kevlar. Batman picked her up, nodding to J'on.

"Do it." he ordered. Sparrow made a squeaking noise as the needle entered her skin, flinching slightly, but a moment later J'on managed to get a vial full of blood.

Sparrow was shaking and still hadn't removed her face from Batman's chest.

"Shh... parrako, tikno kek trash yek." (Shh... thank you, little brave one.) he said.

He nodded at everyone. "Your mentors will take over your care shortly..."

Just then, Wonder Woman entered. Sparrow looked up, seeing her, and her eyes lit up. She wriggled free from Batman's grasp, running to her.

"Mamica!" she said, at the same time the words were wrenched from Robin's gut.

She threw her arms around a shocked Wonder Woman, smelling the air, before she let out a horrified screech and stumbled back like she'd been struck, falling but still scrambling back.

"You not my Mamica!" She screamed. "Where Mamica!?"

"Sparrow- Sparrow, calm down." Conner tried. He was truly scared by how she was reacting. Robin was looking on in horror as his sister felt reality crash down around her.

"Mamica! Where my Mamica!?" she demanded, tears streaming down her face. Because for a moment, in both her and Robin's childish minds, the word Mamica had arisen as soon as they'd seen wonder woman.

Sparrow, though, she was reeling. Because she'd expected the scent of lavender, the soft, warm touch she knew so well, the familiar good morning kiss from her mother... But it'd been all wrong. Wonder Woman smelled like vanilla, not lavender, and while she shared the raven hair and muscular build of Mary Grayson, her touch wasn't the same, nor was her voice.

"Sparrow..." she said, looking hurt.

"No! No talk, you not my Mamica! Want Mamica!" Sparrow said, curling into a ball and crying. While no one in the room but Batman and Robin spoke Romani, they all became painfully aware of what the youngest teammate was crying for. Her mother.

"Mamica sa... jalled." (Mom is... gone) Robin choked out, the words burning even as he left his mouth.

"Tati?" Sparrow asked, wiping her eyes and still shaking. "Kaeravva Mamica da Tati... paer?" (Did Mom and Dad... fall?)

"You two, come with me." Batman ordered, not wanting anyone to see Robin break. His son was fighting it, but he could only hold back the tears for so long...

Sparrow put her fingers in her mouth, biting down hard to keep from whimpering. She was scared- there was a strange woman here who wasn't her mother, she was surrounded by people in costume who she could barely remember, and the only one she really trusted was Batman and Robin, though even then, she didn't know why.

Batman picked Sparrow up off the ground and she choked back a sob, Robin trotting beside him. They disappeared down a corridor. Batman punched in the code, waiting for the automatic doors to close before he pulled down the cowl and his children dissolved into tears. They didn't need Batman now. The needed Bruce.


	84. Day 1

"Tati!" Sparrow gasped, shocked. Now she realized why she'd trusted Batman so much, as she threw herself at him and cried...

Robin was scared, too, he was shaken... "Dad- I... Morgaine Le Faye. Tat was who. Not her, but Destiwy..." Robin lisped, shuddering.

Bruce nodded. Morgaine Le Faye was a sorceress devoted to evil, and her daughter, Destiny, had her abilities... only she was infatuated with Lex Luthor. She was currently working as his pawn...

"I take it you still remember her little visit to Gotham?"

"I no forget. She turned my toes into carrots, 'member?" Sparrow piped up. She'd calmed down slightly...

"No, tat was just a hallucination brouwght on by da drugs. I tink. I'm still not sure what happened dat night." Robin said uncertainly.

"What happens that night doesn't matter. I need to know what happened there, before the blast." Batman said.

Robin nodded, swallowing. "We infilwrated the building. Theee wad no sattilide. Destiny wad waiting for us, we couldn't run because we didn't have the sattilide, and den, the blast... I feel... helpwess." Robin lisped, looking at his feet. He felt like he was one years old again, like some useless kid...

"Tati- I scarwed. I don wanna be tree. I can't take cawre of myself- I scared." she admitted, clinging to her father, looking up at him with the big blue eyes that seemed to only have grown more cute on his three year old. He could feel Robin's eyes imploring him, as well, wondering what he'd say...

"I took care of you when you were five and nine, Scarlet. It'll be alright. I'll take care of you. I'll always take care of you." Bruce said the last part quietly, but it was the reassurance they both needed...

Sparrow leaned against Bruce, smelling the familiar scent of kevlar that she'd grown up around. She rested her head on the body armor on his chest, and Bruce sat back against the pillows, putting an arm around each child.

Sparrow nuzzled into his chest before drifting off to sleep, and ten minutes later, his communicator fizzled.

"Flash here- Zatarra just arrived. He's beginning his analysis of the magical energy- we'll know if this s permanent or not soon. Bats- they okay?"

"Fine, Flash." Batman assured him. Robin was blinking sleepily, but fighting it, determined to stay awake.

"Do you want to go back out, Robin?" Bruce asked, studying his son carefully.

"Yes. They're my team, I should be with them..." he got to his feet, yawning, and Bruce pulled the cowl back on, picking Sparrow up and striding back into the room. Almost everyone had fallen back asleep again, despite their concern for the two youngest- the magic they'd been subject to seemed to work as a sedative, as well, or just the whole ordeal.

Batman set Sparrow down on a cot, and Robin crawled onto it with her, arms wrapped around his sister, as though he was protecting her. And in a way he was. If she started to thrash or scream from nightmares, he wanted to be there to comfort her. Batman smiled slightly at his sleeping children before Zatarra emerged.

"It's temporary. But I can't determine if it's temporary for a week, or a year."

"So you mean they could be like this for a YEAR?" Black Canary asked, shocked.

"Yes. And they'd still age while all this was occurring, so when they did come back, they'd all be a year older..." Zatarra said, casting a glance at their sleeping forms.

"It could wear off tomorrow, at the least- at the most, a year."

"Great. How am I supposed to explain this to Wally's parents?" Flash asked, face-palming.

"You're not. Bruce Wayne, Paula Crock, the West family, Megann, and Conner will all be excused from school for two weeks. They'll have been on vacation, we'll say. That will buy some time. Then, if they aren't back to normal by then, w'll say there was an accident and they're in the hospital. Until then, they don't leave the League's sight." Batman said firmly.

"Alright. So where d we keep these guys?" Black Canary asked, crossing her arms.

"The cave. I already have Boy scout child-proofing the place, we'll watch them in shifts..." Batman looked over at the sleeping kids. Hawkman would be back with clothes for the boys any minute. He was takin third shift watching the kis, meaning he'd be there for the night. He'd get his kids settled, zeta back t see if he and Zatarra could find a way to shorten the effects, and zeta back to do the night shift, being sure to be nearby incase his birds had any nightmares.

Soon Hawkman had returned, Robin was dressed in a red t-shirt and jeans, and he found himself leading the mob of kids towards the zeta beam. He just hoped the boy scout had done a good job childproofing the place. With Sparrow incredibly refreshed from her nap and bouncing on the balls of her feet, excited, he knew if he hadn't, his daughter just might destroy the place.

**IN THE CAVE; DAY 1**

"While I'm gone, you're to listen to Oliver and Barry and Roy, if he shows up. Understood?" Batman asked his children.

"Sure ting, Batman." Robin said, nodding.

"Okey-Dokie." Sparrow said, before the zeta beam powered up.

"Recognizing- Red Arrow 21." it announced.

"What's going on!? I heard something happened, it went out over the channel..." Roy said. The kids were on the other room, and he didn't see them...

"Roy, calm down..." Oliver said, putting his hands up defensively.

"Don't you tell me to calm down." Roy slammed Oliver against the wall, instincts taking over. "Where are they?" he demanded through grit teeth. But Sparrow had heard his voice and came running.

"Roy!" she launched herself at her surrogate brother, who reflexive caught her and stared. He'd though Sparrow had been cute when she was five, but as he stared at her now, around two feet tall, incredibly light, with long, trailing raven hair and blue eyes, not to mention that smile, he realized she was cuter than a beagle eating a friggin cupcake.

"Oh... my... gosh... What happened to her?" Roy asked, staring.

"Roy? Hey guwys, Roy's hewre!" Robin lisped, and everyone was there a moment later.

Roy set Sparrow down, gaping. "How... what... You know what, I don't even want to know. Will they be okay?"

"Depends on your definition of okay." Batman said, emerging. "They're fine, just all reverted to mental and physical children for the time being. They could be normal tomorrow. Or in a year. Zatarra's working on it now."

"Right..." Roy said, looking down, still in shock slightly. How was he supposed to deal with this?

"Tag- you it!" Sparrow grinned, running away.

"Ahh! Woy's it!" Megann cried, running away, and everyone else had scattered.

Roy smiled slightly. This wouldn't be so bad.

"I'm leaving them with you, Barry, and Queen. You, sadly, are the most responsible out of the three. I want no blood, no crying, and everything to be in one piece when come back for the nightshift. Understood?"

"Understood." Roy said, nodding. He'd had to deal with Daddy Bats over the years and knew how overprotective he was...

He'd tagged Conner a minute ago, who had chased down Megann, who had telepathically immobilised Wally and tagged him, who'd them tagged Artemis...

"Hey! No Fair! Sparrow's on da ceiling!" Artemis pouted, crossing her arms.

Sure enough, the littlest had pulled out her grappling gun and was now clutch to the ceiling, giggling.

Batman kicked himself. He'd forgotten to take that away from her. She hadn't been given a grappling gun until she was nine, and if her hands slipped once now...

"Come on down, Sparrow. Before the ceiling gnomes get you." Roy said, hands on his hips.

"Ceiling gomes? Scarlet asked, looking interested.

"Ceiling gnomes. They eat little girls like you for breakfast..."

"Wreally? Cool..." she looked around, excited.

"And they steal your socks from the dryer..." Roy added, and Sparrow snapped to attention. She jumped down onto the couch, scampering towards the dryer...

"No! Der no socks here! I too late!" she yelled a moment later.

"Young Justice, we have a mission!" Robin yelled, and they all charged out of the room, leaving Roy alone with Batman.

"You realize this will probably backfire horribly?" Batman asked.

Roy nodded. "Always does. But it'll keep them busy for a few hours."

Batman nodded. "Just keep everything in one piece." he ordered, before zetaing out.

* * *

It was three hours later, around seven pm. The kids were all apparently watchign TV, and Green Arrow was walking past the laundry room, when suddenly hewas upside down...

"Ahhh!"

"We got im!" Artemis yelled, looking excited as they all ran towards the sound of the scream. To their dismay, they found, not a ceiling gnome, who they'd been fantiscising about all day, but Green Arrow...

"Aww man, it's just Uncle Ollie." Robin said, kicking the floor in frustration.

Sparrow giggled. "Ollie upside down!" she sang.

"Yes, yes I am." Oliver said. He couldn't help but crack a grin when he saw the smiling three year old. "Now get me down, please."

"Wait!" Wally said, holding up a hand. "He- he lwooks wike a piñata..."

"Piñata?" Megann asked, looking excited. "If we whack him, what'll come out?"

"Let's find out..." Conner said, stepping forward confidently.

"What! Wait, no, no, Uncle ollie is NOT a piñata, kids!" Green Arrow yells, desperate. But Robin's laughing as Artemis finds a stick, and soon he's being beaten by children...

"Roy! Roy, help!" Oliver yells over the joyful squeals of children.

Roy, who's leaning against the wall, arms crossed, laughs. "I can't. I'm enjoying this too much."

"Make them stop! Argh!" Robin grins as he gives him a hit that sends him swinging...

"I can't. Only you can. You're a piñata. Give them some candy." Roy says. He's pulled out his phone and is filming this, now...

"Where's Flash?" Oliver demands.

"He went out, ran off to China to get some authentic Chinese food." Roy says, grinning. Just then, the zeta tubes start up.

"Recognizing- Batman 02, Superman 01." it announces, and the heroes enter the room.

"Tati! Both birds say on unison, running to their father, while the other children discard the sticks and things they've been using to whack Oliver.

"Were you good?" Batman asks.

Roy grins. "They were angels, Bats, all of them..."

"THEY ARE EVIL!" Oliver yells from where he's hanging by his looks at him, clearly not impressed. "They beat me with sticks! And they trapped me here!"

"And who was dumb enough to get caught in their trap?" Batman asks. Oliver crosses his arms, still, upset.

"Can someone PLEASE get me down from here!?" he demands.

Batman throws a batarang that cuts the rope, and Oliver ends up on his face.

"You're welcome." Batman grunts, as Sparrow giggles and his expression softens slightly.

Suddenly here was a red blur as flash ran in, holding a box of Chinese take out and chop sticks.

"Hey guys." he caut a death stare from Oliver and Batman and looked at them, slightly surprised.

"What'd I miss?"


	85. Day 2

Day 2 in the cave

Captain Atom and Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) zetaed in to change places with Batman and Superman, who left.

Captain Atom, now full-size, stepped in front of the TV. He hadn't seen the kids yet, not as actual kids, and he wanted to talk to them...

"Hey kids," he said, looking at them all like they were two. His knees were bent slightly, hands on them, and he looked stupid."Wanna play a game?"

Conner pulled a handful of salt from his pocket- he'd filled them in the kitchen- and tossed it in Captain Atom's eyes.

"Ahhh!" he fell back, stumbling over the couch and ending up on his back.

Hal Jordan ran in and started laughing.

"You're a member of the justice league. You have to know how to handle kids."

They heard a giggle and looked up to see Sparrow was in the rafters.

"Holy crap! How does she DO this stuff!?" Atom asked.

"It's simple, Atom- she's a bat."

Then there was a cackle, and they looked up just in time to see Robin disappear into a vent which was at least twenty feet above the floor. Megann squealed. "Yay! Hide and seek!" and then all the kids were running, and to everyone's dismay, were out of sight in a minute.

"Kids? Kids?" Atom asked, looking around. Hal simply sighed, shaking his head. "We're screwed."

"Kids?" Atom asks. "Kids?"

"Who knew kids were so damn hard to find..." Hal said.

"Damn." a little voice repeated above them. There was a giggle, and they both looked up to see Sparrow spread out, Star-fish style, between two rafters.

"But... but she was just in the main room!" Atom said, looking shocked.

"Damn." Sparrow repeated, giggling again. It was as though she knew the word was taboo.

"Don't say that!" Hal says, horrified as to what he's taught her to say.

"Damn!" Sparrow yelled.

"No! Stop! Oh shit, Bats is going to kill me..."

"Shit..." Sparrow repeated.

"No! Stop saying those words! They're bad words, your Dad will kill me when he finds out..." they were interrupted by a crash, and aced into the next room to find Artemis on top of the fridge, which had toppled onto it's side...

She noticed them, though, and yelped... Smoke pellets rained down, no doubt Robin had seen her predicament, and a moment later she was gone.

The mountain was filled with an eerie silence then, broken only by the crinkling if wrappers. Wally had broken the childproof lock so he was now locked inside the snack cupboard, and was currently eating all the oreos he could fit into his mouth.

Little did they know, the kids had all gathered in Conner's room to commence a delicate operation. Except for Wally, who was still eating oreos.

"Red." Conner ordered. Artemis handed him the red food coloring. He put in at least twenty drops before turning to Megann. "Blue." he did the same with that.

"Spoon." he ordered. He stirred the mixture. "Taco." Robin handed him the bunny, and he dipped the animal's rear into the bowl full of purple water. Taco looked around curiously, nose twitching. Then Conner set him on a towel, dipping a washcloth in the bowl and rubbing it on the front of the bunny. Soon, he was purple.

"Purple bunny..." Sparrow said, eyes wide. She reached out and patted him, awestruck...

"And you said it couwldn't be done." Robin said, gloating at Artemis, who was staring. They'd seen a purple cat on TV, and Artemis had said aloud it was probably a stuffed animal...

"Does it hurt?" Megan asked, looking at the bunny uncertainly.

"It doesn't hurt to be purple, Megann..." Conner said. Just then, Hal Jordan burst in.

"What are you kids- oh my god." He stared. "What did you do to the bunny!?"

"Calm down. We just dyed him purple." Conner said.

"You dyed a bunny... purple?" Atom asked, shocked.

"Well yeah. It was an experiment." Megann said, smiling.

"Wait- where's Wally?" Hal asked, looking around.

Atom had an inspiration. "Here- stay put!" he dropped six cans of play doh on the ground before leaving, hoping desperately to find Wally.

Five hours later, their shift was over, a purple bunny was hoping around, and Wally was on a sugar-induced coma on the couch. Plus, all the orange play doh had mysteriously disappeared.

Batman came in alone for the night shift, then.

He looked around at the scene before him. Wally in a coma, the kids covered in food coloring, and Atom and Green Lantern looking totally terrified of his would be wrath. He knew he had time to ask only one question, and since he'd raised Sparrow since she was five, he was used to kids being messy. So he chose the question which had been nagging at him the most.

"Why is the bunny purple?"

"Cuz we didn't have any yellow food coloring. Duh." Artemis said.

"We'll see you, Bats..." And Atom and Green Lantern were running for the zeta  
tubes. "Idiots." Batman muttered. "So, I take it they didn't feed you?"

"Nope." Robin said.

"Alright then. What do you guys want?"

"No! Nonononono!" Sparrow said, covering her ears. "Tati no cook! Last time tati cook der boom!" eyes wide.

"Oh... yeah, Dad, please don't cook..." Robin said. "I mean, Megann can't deal wit fire..."

"I wasn't going to. Chinese sound good?" Batman asked.

"Um... sure." Conner said, slightly surprised Batman was being so relaxed.

"Great. I'll get Superman to pick it up." Batman said , ordering on his wrist computer.

"You can order Superman around like that?" Artemis asked, looking surprised.

"Yes. He may be the first member of the justice league, but that boyscout knows when to listen to me."

"Wow..." Megann said, looking impressed.

"Wally, mind grabbing a blanket? You guys will want to watch TV while you eat..."

Soon the blanket was on the floor in front of the TV and Sesame street was playing. Batman didn't mind it, because they weren't teenagers anymore. He couldn't deal with teenagers watching Sesame street.

"You called?" Superman entered, holding take-out boxes and smiling slightly at the kids having a picnic.

"Uggle Clark!" Sparrow grinned, looking over at him.

"Hi Sparrow." Uncle Clark ruffled her hair, smiling slightly.

"Here's the food."

"Took you long enough." Batman said, but Superman understood that as bat-speak for thank-you.

"They know how to use chopsticks?" Superman asked, nodding to the kids.

"If they don't they can have silverware." Batman said, nodding to them. Artemis perked up slightly- she was half vietnamese, she knew how to use them easily.

Conner looked uncertain, and Wally grinned, grabbing each chopstick and stabbing mercilessly at the orange chicken and rice. Robin and Sparrow were at ease, and even at three, Sparrow could use her chopsticks well enough to feed herself. Every now and then her hand cramped and she stumbled, but Robin would use his chopsticks to give her a bite of something and she'd smile.

"How do you know how to use chowpsticks?" Conner asked, looking surprised.

Sparrow grinned. "Chinatown!" she said, grinning. Her eyes sparkled with memories and Robin nodded. "Yeah. We visited Chinatown a lot..."

"Was your family wrich or something?" Megann asked, looking interested. "How else did you gwet to go everywhere?"

Sparrow's expression took on one of pain, and Robin looked away, suddenly unable to swallow.

"That's classified information." Batman said, coming to their rescue. "DON'T talk about it again." his words were firm enough to make Megann blink before nodding.

"How do you know how to use chopsticks, Awrtemis?" Wally asked, looking surprised.

Artemis blushed. "My... my mommy taught me... she's vietnamese, so we use dem a lot..." her lower lip started to tremble slightly. She looked away, and everyone made sure to give her the privacy she needed in the moment of weakness, except for Sparrow. She crawled into her older sister's lap, pulling at a strand of blonde hair.

"I be you teddy bear." she said, and they all laughed.

When dinner had been over for about and hour and all the takeout cartons had been thrown away, Batman nodded to them. "Everyone can go jump in the pool, if you want."

"What about da two hour rule?" Conner asked, confused.

"That's just a myth. Weel be fine." Robin promised.

Sparrow cocked her head curiously- it was clear she didn't understand the english about swimming.

"Del tutti kom ketti jawngkel ando mungri?" (Do you want to play in water?) Batman asked.

She nodded eagerly, looking excited.

"Then go." Batman made a shooing motion with his hand and they all raced off to the pool. He followed, though he kept out the their hearing range. He had a call to make.

They were all in the water having a great time. Batman watched for ten minutes, trying not to smile at their childish antics. Wally amazed them all by running across the water, until Artemis splashed him and he went under and came up shocked... from there it was a girl vs boys splash war, and Batman smiled slightly. They were all fully clothed, and even Sparrow managed to doggie-paddle around and splash.

"Alright- everyone hit the showers to get the chlorine off and change into pajamas. Artemis- come with me." Batman ordered. Artemis felt her blood run cold. She'd splashed Robin in the eyes on accident, but that didn't mean Batman would kill her... did it?

She shivered, her wet clothes clung to her, her bare feet made a slapping sound as she walked beside the figure in a dark cape, and she crossed her arms around her chest as her teeth chattered. She felt helpless and exposed...

"Here." she felt a towel being draped around her shoulders and was surprised to see Batman had done it.

"Um... thanks..."

"Your mother is here."

Instantly, her eyes lit up. "Really?"

"She's in the main room. I'll let you two have some time alone..." she turned and ran towards the main room, just excited at the thought of seeing her mother.

The other kids had headed towards the showers, and Artemis was running towards the main room, so no one had seen the Dark Knight smile. He hadn't missed Artemis's obvious sadness when she spoke of her mother, and knew Paula was anxious to see her as well.

"Mommy!"

"Artemis!" Paula opened her arms from where she sat in her wheelchair. She'd put on the break so it didn't roll backwards when she hurtled herself into her mother's lap.

"I missed you, mommy..."

"Artemis! I was so worried..." she held her daughter close to her, not caring her clothes were getting damp from Artemis's sopping wetness.

They finally pulled back to look at one another. Paula stared at her daughter's hand next to her own. "You're so small..."

Artemis giggled. "So? I'm still me. It'll wear off. I wish I could come home..."

"Batman has informed me it wouldn't be safe. Not with your father and sister..."

"Yeah." Artemis looked sad. "Maybe you could come here! You could watch us and stuff, like all the heroes have been doing..."

"All of you? Artemis, I'm not sure..."

"Mommy, please. I want to see you!" Artemis said, looking pleadingly into her mother's eyes. "Besides, all my friends are really nice. There's Sparrow, she's only three, now, and she looks just... just like... like sissy..." Artemis studied the floor. She wished Cheshire was here.

"She does?" Paula asked, looking interested. It would be nice to see someone who looked like her wayward daughter.

"Yes... she does... We had Chinese, mommy!" Artemis said, smiling. Her thout processes were more childish, now, so she wasn't afraid of anyone finding out about her mother's past.

Batman entered. "Artemis, Sparrow and Megann want to have a sleep-iver in your room..."

"Can I see her?" Paula asked quickly.

"See who?" Batman asked, looking at her quizzically.

"Your daughter, Sparrow... Artemis told me she looked like... like Cheshire did... as a child."

Batman nodded, and a moment later he appeared. Sparrow was in Batman footsie pajamas, blinking sleepily with her thumb in her mouth, in Batman's arms when he emerged...

Paula gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. Sparrow was a spitting image of Cheshire as a child.

"oh-oh my..." Paula said, eyes tearing up. "Forgive me, Batman... Could I watch the children sometime? When you need someone? Or buy supplies or cook?"

Batman nodded. He understood her position, she was desperate to be near her daughter, and since it wasn't safe in their apartment, she was willing to come to the cave and watch them all...

"The day after tomorrow int he morning?" Batman asked.

Paula nodded. "That will be fine. Thank you." she looked down at her daughter, stroking her blonde hair affectionately. "I'll see you soon. Goodnight, Artemis..."

"Goodnight, Mommy." Artemis gave her mother a peck on the cheek which she returned, before jumping off her lap and heading towards her room. Sparrow followed her, stumbling from tiredness, and Artemis took her hand, guiding the three year old into her room(Artemis's). Sparrow's room was farther down the hall, and she was sure Sparrow would've gone into the wrong room or just decided to sleep in the hallway if she hadn't set her on her (Artemis's) bed.

She teared up slightly as she changed into her faded blue flannel footsie pajamas with clouds on them, wishing she were with her mother...

She looked over when she heard someone enter her room.

"Don't be sad, Artewmis..." Megann pleaded, looking at her desperately.

"I'm not, Megann..." she assured her friend. She noticed Megann clutching something purple and realized it was Taco...

"Conner gave you him?" she asked.

Megann nodded. "To help me sweep... It isn't working. Can I sweep wit you, please?"

"Sure. Join the club." Artemis said, nodding towards where Sparrow was already asleep on the bed.

"Tanks..." Megann yawned, before finding her place on the bed beside Sparrow.

Megann watched her brush out her wet hair and pull it back before crawling beneath the covers herself, and Sparrow latched onto her, snuggling.

Artemis couldn't help but smile- she'd done the same thing with cheshire as a child, and she in turn wrapped her arms around the little bird, sighing contentedly before falling asleep.

The boys were all in bed as well, Conner's, to be exact. Robin was only six, so he had lingering concerns about being alone, and Wally and Conner both didn't like the dark, while Robin seemed to love it. He was, after all, a bat. Wally just didn't want to be alone, he craved human contact, and Conner was both afraid of the dark and unwilling to leave his brothers alone in it. He'd given Tack to Megann to keep her safe, and he wrapped his arms around both brothers to do the same. He seemed to have kicked his bed-wetting habit, and he calmly drifted off, feeling the het of his brother's bodies and knowing they were safe beside him.


	86. Day 3; Connor's Mom

"Wow..." Wonder Woman peered into Artemis's room. The girls were all curled up together, Conner's bunny in Megann's arms, and Sparrow between the two older girls...

"And I thought Scarlet was cute when she was five..."

Black Canary leaned in the doorway of Conner's Room, arms crossed, smiling tenderly. Robin looked as cute as he had when she'd first met him, but Conner... he was a adorable. And he was wearing Superman pajamas. That just bumped the cuteness up a level. Not to mention he was clinging to Robin like a teddy bear. She pulled out her phone and snapped a picture before heading into the kitchen to work.

"Set the table, would you, Diana?" Black Canary asked, turning on the stove. She'd brought some pancake mix, and Winder Woman looked at her as she poured the milk when she was done.

"Want me to wake them?"

Black Canary grinned. "No need to. Watch." soon the smell of pancakes filled the mountain, and Wally ambled out first, sniffing carefully.

"Auntie Dinah? You making pwancakes?" he asked, blinking sleepily but looking hopeful.

"Sure am, Wally. I even made enough for you. Have at it, kid." she said, smjling as he hurried to et his plate.

"Want me to do the old ritual?" she asked. They'd had a pancake tradition in the watch tower...

"Suwre. But could you hurrwy? I'm wreally hungry..."

"Hold her steady, then." Black Canary said, grinning. She held the pancake on the spatula carefully and tossed it. "I got it... I got it..." Wally jumped to the side, managing to catch it on his plate.

"Good catch. Here's another." and they went on like that until he had a large stack before digging in.

Conner came out next. "Pancakes?" he asked, looking more awake as he entered.

"Of course." Black Canary said, handing him a plate full of 'd made smiley faces f whipped cream on his, with m&m eyes...

"Thanks, mom... I mean, Black Canary..." he said, blushing furiously.

They both knew it hadn't been an accident, and Black Canary smiled and leaned close to him. Her warm breath tickled his ear as she whispered, "You can call me mom if you want, Honey."

Conner looked surprised, and Black Canary went back to her place at the over. Conner dug into his pancakes, looking pensive. Maybe he'd call her mom, but he wasn't sure...

Black Canary smiled as she looked over. "Morning, Robin."

"Mornin', Auntie Dinah." Robin said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He sniffed and perked up. "Pancakes?"

"You know it, kid. Get your plate ready to catch..."

Robin grabbed his plate and waited, and Black Canary tossed a pancake at him. He moved woth praticed ease and caught it on his plate, grinning, before sitting down.

"Where's Megann?" Conner asked, anxious to see how his girlfriend had fared. He really just wanted to be able to tell jokes with her after breakfast, but still...

"She'll come out with the other girls all at once." Robin said, shoveling a load of pancake into his mouth. "Girls always come in groups."

As if they'd heard him, all three girls came sashaying out then, smiling.

Sparrow looked excited. "Pinecakes!" she said, trying her hardest to say the english word.

Wonder Woman laughed. "Close, sweetie. Pan-cakes."

Sparrow stared at the amozonian woman for a moment, enraptured. "Mamica?" she asked, and everyone feared a repeat of the first time she'd seen Wonder Woman.

"No, honey- it's Auntie Diana. Remember?"

"Auntie Diana!" Sparrow squealed, running to her and jumping into her arms.

"You fly me?" she asked, hopeful. When she'd first become Batman's sidekick at age six, she'd LOVED it when the metahumans would carry her as they flew...

"Maybe a little later. It's breakfast time now." Wonder Woman said, setting her down.

"Wanna try and catch the pancake, like we used to do?" Black Canary asked.

Sparrow nodded eagerly, grabbing her plate and watching.

Black Canary tossed it, but she missed and it hit the floor.

"Oops." Sparrow said, stooping to pick it up.

"You're still going to eat it?" Megann asked, looking surprised. "Id dis some Earth ting I don know about?"

Black Canary laughed. "No, honey, it's a tradition Wally, Robin, and Sparrow have had. You have to try and catch your pancakes."

"And tradition says pancakes always taste better when they've been dropped on the floor." Wally said, looking at Sparrow enviously.

Sparrow drenched the pancake in syrup, but made no move to get a butter knife.

"You want me to cut that for you?" Artemis asked, leaning over with her butter-knife.

"No! I do!" Sparrow said, and Artemis looked hesitant. "What if the knife slips? You aren't big enough to cut your own yet..."

"I no cut." Sparrow said, rolling it up like a burrito and taking a bite.

"Well okay then." Artemis said, watching, slightly surprised, as Sparrow easily ate it.

Megann giggled. "Lemme try!" she rolled up her own pancake, taking a bite. Conner shrugged and rolled his up as well.

Robin and Wally had already been doing it, and Black Canar looked at the now syrup-covered kids, amused.

Wonder Woman sighed. "I'll get the wet wipes." she said. But she was smiling, too.

After everyone was cleaned up, Black Canary smiled. "We have something special set up for yo guys. I'll show you."

They entered the living room to find six yoga mats in front of the TV.

"We figured you guys wouldn't be able to train while you're so young, but you can still have some fun doing Yoga."

"What's yoga?" Conner asked, looking confused.

"Boring." Artemis supplied. She really wasn't into all that sun salutation crap.

"Just give it a try. It's really fun, trust me." Wonder Woman said.

Sparrow perked up. "Yoga?"

Robin nodded. "Like Tati used to do with us..." he said softly. Their REAL father had done Yoga to help them say flexible.

"Robin and Sparrow are advanced at it already, but still, you'll have fun..."

The video started with a woman on the beach, back to the sea. "Welcome to Moonlight Yoga. Let's all take a deep, cleansing breath and begin."

Half an hour later, they were having fun, until Wally got his foot stuck behind his head.

"I'm stuck! Help!" he cried, falling over.

"You big dummy." Artemis said, shooting Wally a dirty look as he flailed around, still stuck. She was actually begining to LIKE yoga... Then again, if it caused Wally pain, she liked it even MORE.

"Help! Help, Auntie Dinah, Auntie Diana, I'm STUCK!" Wally yelled, frantic.

Black Canary and Wonder Woman rushed in, both shocked.

Wonder Woman helped Wally sit up, staring. "How did you even DO that!?"

"I don't know!" Wally said, almost in tears. "But you HAVE to fix me, Auntie Diana..."

"Maybe we should call Flash..." Black Canary suggested, when something smacked Wally in the forehead and he fell back, leg returning to it's normal position.

"Did I do it?" Robin asked. Everyone saw him standing proudly, a can of playdoh in hand ready to throw at his best friend's face if he hadn't suceeded in helping him.

"Thanks man, you saved my life." Wally gasped, looking at the ceiling.

"Whatever." Artemis muttered, hurrying over to the playdoh cans.

Conner then noticed the huge box of legos sitting in the corner, and Megann and Robin were workng together wit the blocks.

An hour later, Black Canary entered. "Okay, guys, why don't we have show an tell? Show what yo made and tell about it."

Wall looked p from where he'd been doodeling with crayons. I was four crudely drawn stick figures, all with arms around one another He littles one had a yellow body and black hair, the one after that was red with black hair, and then a red and yellow ginger, as well as just a red ginger.

"It's Woy and Wobin and Sparrow and me.' Wally said proudly. Black Canary smiled. "Very good, Wally. Robin, Megann,what did you make?"

"We built a castwel!" Megann said proudly, and Robin nodded. "What she said."

"Conner- what did you make?" Wonder Woman asked. Conner looked up from his legos. "It's a robot." he said. They could see the red lego eyes and green lego body, along with blue lego arms...

"It looks wonderful, Conner." Black Canary said quietly, and Conner puffed is chest out slightly, proud.

"Artemis? What did you make?"

"A rainbow." Artemis said, showing the playdoh rainbow.

Black Canary looked confused. "What happened to the orange and the yellow?"

"Sparrow ate the orange playdoh yesterday and decided to eat the yellow while wasn't looking..." Artemis said sadly.

"Sparrow!" Black Canary exclaimed, looking shocked, but Wonder Woman laughed. "She used to eat anything. Whenever we had alien cuisine in the watch tower, she'd try it..."

"So would I, Auntie Diana!" Robin piped up. He shuddered. "I hated that meat jello..."

"What do you have to say for yourself, kid?" Black Canary asked, a small smile on her lips. Sparrow shrugged flashing an adorable smile. "Playdoh good!"

Lunch was mac and cheese, before they finally settled down to watching Curious George the movie. Black Canary settled on the sofa, and Conner decided to sit next to her. It's been a long, exciting day for them, though, and soon he was laying across her lap, curled against her chest, feeling warm, sleepy, and safe...

He felt her warm, soft hand brush his hair. "Goodnight, Conner." she whispered, and he smiled. "Goodnight, mom..."


	87. Day 4; Oreos and Forgiveness

"Mommy!" Artemis cheered, running over to her mother and jumping into her lap.

"Hello Artemis- hello, everyone." Paula said.

"Hi. Are you our watcher for the day?" Robin asked.

Paula nodded. "Yes, I am..."

"Ooo..." Sparrow was fascinated by her wheelchair, staring. "You ride dat?"

Paula smiled at her cuteness. "Yes, I do..."

"Cool." Everyone said in unison.

"So, what would you like to do?" Paula asked.

Robin shrugged. "Wanna play I-spy?"

"I spy with my little eye... Something... purple!" Wally said. Megann grinned and connected telepathically with Wally's mind.

"It's Artemis's shirwt." she said. Wally looked amazed before realization struck him. He crossed his arms and pouted. "No faiwr, using tewe-tewe-tewepa- powers!" Wally said finally.

Megann shrugged. "S'not my fault you cawn't block me out."

"Let's see if yo can get through my mind, then." Artemis said. "I spy wit my little eye something... round!" she was subconsciously thinking about sphere, but she repeated the word mittens over and over in her mind, trying to throw the martian off...

Megann smiled. "Nice twry, Arty. It's sphewre."

"She good!" Sparrow said, looking surprised. Robin smiled. "Try me. I spy with my little eye, something... rectangular." he was thinking of the door, but he quickly buried the thought in the back of his mind. He'd dealt with telepaths before, and he knew how to deflect them.

He imagined the answer in a room in the back of his mind and locked everything down, focusing intensely, so there was only one room, filled with one of his worst memories, Megann could go into to get to the answer.

Megann frowned, probing his mind more intensely. He was locked down completely, so it seemed... She found a small opening and squeezed her conscious presence through...

And then she was in a memory.

_Pain. Every breath burned, she was in so much pain... Blood trickled down her hands, her calf was torn open and tricking blood, her head felt as though t was going t explode, and her black gloves were slick with her own blood._

_There was a crazed laugh, and she looked up to see a man with a bleached face, crazy makeup, and green hair. His skin was ALL bleached, and he held a bloody crowbar..._

_"Tsk tsk- where's the bat when you need him?" he sang, before bringing the crowbar down on her ribs again. She gasped, shocked. The pain was excruciating, but it was worse than that. Because there was hope, hope that someone could come and save them from the mad man, but that hope was dulling as was consciousness, slowly ebbing away... Her vision grayed around the edges as she simply heard the madman's laughter, until, worst of all, the sparks of hope died._

Megann's eyes flew open and she started screaming, screaming and sobbing uncontrollably.

"Megann!" Conner ran over and put his arms around her, but it did nothing to soothe the frantic, terrified Martian. He shot an enraged glance towards Robin. "What did you do to her?" he growled.

"I swear I didn't mean to! I thought she'd pull out of my mind sooner!" Robin said, looking horrified by what he'd done. He hadn't meant to do this- she wasn't supposed to cry! She was just supposed to get scared and leave his mind, not have a total breakdown...

"I'm calling J'on!" Artemis announced, looking scared as she ran to the computer. Sparrow had started to cry as well, scared simply because Megann was. Wally and Conner looked close to tears themselves.

"Everyone breathe!" Paula yelled. And the room was silent except for Megann's now quiet sobbing, Sparrow's scared cries, and Artemis speaking with Martain Manhunter.

Paula wheeled over to Sparrow and picked her up, knowing she'd be the easiest to control. She bounced Sparrow on her knee. "Shh, shh, it'll be alright. Megann just had a bad dream..." she said. But she wondered what Robin could've done in his mind that was so awful...

A minute later J'on zetaed in, along with Batman. J'on looked at his crying niece, completely unsure of what to do.

Batman saw this and leaned close to the man, speaking quietly. "Go to her. Hold her. Take her somewhere quiet- she needs you now."

J'on nodded, walking over and picking Megann up, eager to sooth his niece's pain. Batman walked over to Robin, who was looking horrified by what he'd done.

Batman gave him a look, and Robin stood wordlessly and followed him down the hallway, away from everyone.

"What memory did you use?" Batman asked seriously, as soon as they were out of earshot.

"T-the Joker. The time when he broke my arm. I didn't mean to make her cry, honest! It was just to keep her out of my mind, it was just a game..." he started to cry then, and Batman sighed.

"Which memories were you GOING to choose from?" he asked.

"I was thinking either one of Scarecrow's fear toxins or the time Killer Croc tried to rip my arm off, but went with Joker..." he sniffed.

"Right. Okay. I know those memories of the Joker don't bother you anymore- you've made your weakness your weapon. But those memories... You know Gotham is different. Both it's civilians and it's criminals. A lot of your memories about Gotham's criminals are scary to other heroes- disturbing, even. Those memories are only to be unleashed on enemy telepaths- understood?"

Robin nodded, swiping a gloved hand across his eyes. "I... I just meant for her to get scared and leave my mind..."

"I know, Dick, I know. But she's just really surprised right now- surprised you lived through that and SCARED- it was a scary experience for her to be put through. I expect you to apologize once she's calmed down. Understood?"

"Uh-huh. Tati- yo think she'll ever forgive me?" Robin asked quietly.

Batman smiled. "I'm sure she will. Just give her time..."

An hour later, J'on and Megann strode in, and Megann looked much calmer. She gave Robin a wane smile when she saw him.

"Hi Robin."

"Megann- I'm really sorry. I didn't know, or I swear I never would've done that to you. I just... in Gotham... You get used to crazy people and hardened to disturbing things. I guess I forgot... forgot that you've never been there." Robin said, looking at her eyes anxiously. "I understand if you don't wanna be my friend anymore..."

Megann smiled. "Arwe you kidding? So you messed up, wike, once- you're still mah friend. Beswides- I shouldn't have been playing in people's minds anyways. And- uncle J'on wiped the memories from mah mind, since they were so scary. I'm okay now."

Robin looked relieved. "So we're still friends?"

"Of courwse we are, silly!" Megann said, hugging him.

He smiled. "I still feel kinda bad, so I got you these..." he rubbed the back of his neck, looking sheepish, as he handed her a package of oreos. Her eyes widened.

"Uncwle J'on! Look what Robin gowt us!" she said, showing them to him eagerly.

J'on chuckled. "Yes, Megann, I see..."

"Can we eat dem now?"

"You may have two now. The rest can wait until after dinner." J'on said, ruffling her hair affectionately. She was very cute...

"Okay." Megann said, eating two before handing her uncle the package. "Pwomise you'll bwing dem back tonight?"

"I promise, Megann..." J'on chuckled, before zetaing out for Batman.

Megann and Robin raced back over to sit with the group around Paula.

"So, is everyone friends now?" Paula asked.

Robin and Megann nodded.

Wally grinned. "Finawlly- we've been waiting fowever. Now wet's play duck-duck-goose!"

And so they did, childish minds already over the rift that would've taken days to get over if they'd been teens. Just one of the many perks of being little.


	88. Day 5; Why Flash and GA are in Hiding

"GOOD MORNING KIDS!"

Everyone snapped awake as Flash ran into Artemis's room, where the girls were, and Green Arrow ran into Conner's room, where the boys were.

"Up up up! Everybody up!" Flash yelled.

"Ja adrey, dindla moi." (Go away, stupid face.) Sparrow muttered, rolling over.

"I can't understand that language. So I'll just say GET UP again!" Flash said.

"Would you shut up!? We are twying to sweep!" Megann said, cranky. "It is fwive in da morning! What could you possibwy want at fwive in da morning!?"

"Kids eat free at Moe's Diner before six! Now come on, up, up, up!" Flash ordered.

Six sleepy kids trooped out into the living room, and Oliver drove in a red minivan. "Everybody in!" he ordered. "And Megann, stop being green! We have to look normal!"

Megann yawned, changing her skin tone to normal human color before stumbling into the minivan.

Robin looked skeptical. "There are no car seats..."

"Just hold her on your lap. We'll be there in five minutes. Now let's go!"

Ten minutes later they were on their way back home. Megann was covered in whipped cream and had maple syrup in her hair and was crying, and the others were covered in whipped cream and various beverages.

"Worst. Idea. Ever." Oliver Queen said. He, too, was covered in food, and looking very angry about it.

"How was I supposed to know the waitress would trip?" Flash asked. Their civvies were totally COVERED in food.

"I don't know, maybe because she was like NINE MONTHS PREGNANT!? I mean, you're bound to be a little off balance when you're lugging a basketball around under your shirt!" Oliver said, and they continued to argue.

Robin was sitting next to Artemis. The archer was covered in whipped cream.

Artemis saw him eyeing her and sighed. "Go ahead."

Robin scraped some whipped cream off her shoulder and ate it. "Thanks, Arty."  
Besides Robin, the only one who wasn't angry was Sparrow. She'd been covered in sprinkles from the pancakes they were supposed to have gotten, which hadn't worked out. But she was enjoying licking them off her pajamas, at least.

"Dis sucks." Wally said, crossing his arms.

Sparrow perked up. "Wike a vacuum?" she asked.

Robin smiled. "Yes. Like a vacuum."

Flash and Green Arrow were still arguing in the front seat, until Conner piped up. "EXCUZE ME, BUT CAN WE PWEASE GO TO MCDONALDS!?"

Flash and Green Arrow exchanged glances. "Not a bad idea..."

And so they found themselves in the McDonalds drive through five minutes later, Green Arrow in a heated argument with the dwarf person in the drive-though window.

"What'dya mean you don't serve Happy Meals at five am!?" Oliver yelled.

"For the seventh time! We! Don't! Serve! Happy meals! At! Five! AM!" the dwarf man yelled.

Oliver rolled down the windows. "Look! Look at these children! Do they look HAPPY to you!?"

The dwarf's eyes widened. The kids were a sight to behold, covered in sprinkles, whipped cream, syrup, milk, and the girls had hash browns in their hair...

"Now, as you can SEE, our first breakfast didn't work out! But if they do not get happy meals, they will CRY incredibly LOUDLY, and I will BRING THEM IN THERE so you can deal for them for the next FIVE hours until you decide to SERVE happy meals!"

The dwarf looked shocked for a moment. Finally, he spoke. "How many do you need?"

* * *

"Before we eat, we're all going to take a group shower to get the sprinkles off!" Flash announced when they reached the cave.

"Can we keep our clothes on? Because I am NOT taking a group shower with the GIRLS." Robin said, and Conner crossed his arms and nodded.

"Fine! Leave the clothes on! But- just get in the shower!"

They all ate, playing with their Happy meal toys for a few hours or so before they crashed, being woken up so early taking it's toll on them. They slept for three hours, and Green Arrow smiled.

"Looks like it'll be easy to take care of them this time..."

He looked back towards where the heap of kids had been a minute earlier. And they were gone.

"Kids! Kids, come on out, this is SO not funny!" Flash yelled.

"Wait- I know how to get them to stop hiding. It's dinner time- food! Hey kids, we got food!" Green Arrow yelled.

"Waffles! I have tons of waffles that you guys can eat if you come out!" Flash yelled. Instantly, everyone hurried out.

"Waffles?" Megann flew down from the ceiling, Conner lifted the couch off himself, Wally ran around the corner, Artemis crawled out from under the table, and Robin flipped off the top of the fridge.

"Great- where's Sparrow?" Flash asked.

"You say waffles?" Sparrow asked. Everyone looked up to see her at the top of the stairs. She took one step before she face planted and came tumbling down.

She only cried out once before she hit the bottom, then laid frighteningly still...

Green Arrow ran over and scooped her up, and she whimpered. Her nose and lips were bleeding, and the side of her face was swelling...

"Flash- run her to the med-bay." Green Arrow ordered.

Sparrow whimpered again. "Want Tati." she muttered, looking scared.

"Not right now, Sparrow, Bats would kill me..." Green Arrow said.

Just then, Batman zetaed into takeover for the nightshift.

"Tati!" Sparrow ran over to him, face bloody, and burst out crying, sobbing into the kevlar.

"Queen, what happened?" Batman asked, voice deadly.

Flash looked as though he were about to wet himself and ran, hoping to get as far away as possible from Batman, while Oliver simply gulped and ran for the zeta tubes.

"You're just going to let them get away!?" Conner demanded, angry. Batman picked up Sparrow, stroking her hair with a gloved hand a rubbing her back to sooth her, before turning to the clone.

"No. First priority is watching you. As soon as my shift is over, I'll track them both to their hiding place in the middle east and get revenge."

Sparrow sniffed and lifted her head from where it'd been hidden in the kevlar. Everyone collectively winced when they saw her face. Blood from her nose had trailed down to mix with blood from her lips, covering her chin, and the tears an down to mix with it, along with her eye steadily growing purple...

Megann burst out crying. "You hafta fix her, Batman!"

"Yeah! You gotta! You can't let her die on us!" Wally said, being overdramatic, as usual.

"Die?" Artemis sniffed, before she started to cry as well, and then everyone but Robin was crying.

"I no wanna die, Tati." Sparrow said, sounding slightly panicky.

"You won't." Batman assured her.

"Guys, she's not going to die. We've had worse. Guys?" Robin asked, but all the eight year olds were crying now, saddened and scared.

Batman made a split second decision. He turned on the TV to Ice Age, then turned and walked out of the room. He set Sparrow on a table in the medbay and pressed some gauze to her nose.

"Hold that." he ordered. He dabbed at the blood until her face was clean, patching up a small cut beneath her eye and handing her an ice pack.

"You'll have a nice shiner. What happened?"

She brightened slightly at the thought of a shiner. "Battle scar?" she asked hopefully.

Batman smiled slightly. "Yes. Battle scar. But what happened?"

"Stairs attack me." Sparrow said, lifting her arms up to indicate she wanted to be held.

Batman chuckled slightly- she was so cute when she was like this- before carrying her into the main room. As he'd expected, all the kids had slowly stopped crying and started paying attention to Ice Age.

When they entered the room, however, everyone paused the movie.

"You're alive!" Conner said, looking elated as they all stampeded over.

"Come watch Ice Age with us!" Artemis said, looking excited. She shook her head.

"She wants to stay with Batman right now." Robin said, and she nodded, putting her thumb in her mouth and leaning against the Dark Knight's chest.

"Hey- is it dinner time yet?" Megann asked.

Batman nodded. "What do you guys want to order?"

"Pizza!" they all chorused.

"Mushrooms!" Wally sang.

"No, pepperoni!" Artemis said, tacking him. They started rolling around on the floor. Sparrow laughed.

"No one's getting anything unless they stop fighting." Batman said, and Wally and Artemis quickly stood, though Artemis landed one last punch for good measure.

"Now, we'll get cheese, since everyone likes cheese. Wally, how many pizzas do you think you can eat?"

Wally stopped for a moment to think. "Three." he said decisively.

"Great, I'll have Superman pick them up."

Twenty minutes later, the man of steel arrived.

"Is it true Oliver and Barry let her fall down the stairs?" Superman asked, looking angry.

"Yes. I'm going to get revenge as soon as my shift is over..."

"Don't bother. The league's already tracking them." Superman said, setting down the pizzas.

"He's hiding with Flash in the idd,e east. Feel free to have at them- but don't damage their faces. I want the faces." Batman said firmly. Superman nodded. "Fine. But they should've known if they let anything happen to them..."

Batman nodded. Sparrow and Robin had been with the league the longest, the were like everyone's children, and when you messed with the birds, you just might be found naked by some highway in Cuba and not remember how you got there.

The kids were listening, looking interested, and Batman shot them a glance. "Not in front of the kids. But the faces are mine."

Superman nodded, and was gone a moment later, leaving them to finish watching Ice Age.


	89. Day 6; Can Atlantians Drown?

"Recognizing- Aqualad B02." the computer announced.

A moment later, Aqualad materialized.

"Fish stick!" Everyone ran over to hug him, and Aqualad stared at his de-aged teammates, shocked.

Sparrow giggled. "Funny face..."

"It is clear I missed something big." Aqualad said, still staring.

Aquaman, who was watching them for the day, sighed. "Yes. The were on a mission to recover intel when they were de-aged by a sorceress... They may be like this for awhile."

"I understand, my king. I take it you will need assistance watching them?"

"Froggy feets!" Sparrow grabbed his webbed hand, looking amazed. "Where you get froggy feet?"

"I was born this way. Do you not remember, I am from Atlantis?" Aqualad asked patiently.

Aquaman shook his head. "Their thought processes have been made more childish..."

"Ahh. So what have I missed, besides the obvious?" Aqualad asked, looking at them all.

"Nothing noteworthy, Aqualad. We are mainly occupied in keeping them content until they return to their normal ages."

Little did they know, Megann had opened up a mind link, and the were having a very important conversation.

Think he can breathe under water? Megann asked.

Robin shrugged. "Probably. But there's nly one way to find out...

Think that they can drown? Wally asked, looking curious.

Maybe. We'd have to get them in the water first... Conner pointed out.

I got it! Hot temperatures are Atlantian's weakness- gimme a minute. Robin said. He trotted towards the thermostat. It was just around the corner...

"Where are you going, Robin?" Aquaman asked.

"Bathroom!" Robin said, turning up the thermostat to ninety five. Atlantians were used to the cold temperatures at the bottom of the ocean, and it was guaranteed to slow him down.

All set. Get ready. Robin ordered, before going to the bathroom so he hadn't technically 'lied' to Aquaman.

He returned a few minutes later. It was VERY hot, and both Aquaman and Aqualad were visibly sweating bullets and looking shaky.

"Is it not unusually warm in here?" Aqualad asked, clearly uncomfortable.

"It is. I'll go check the thermostat..." Aquaman said. As soon as his back was turned, the team made their move, Sparrow launching herself at Aqualad and wrapping her arms around his legs. Though she hadn't spoken in the telepathic conversation, she'd been included...

"Froggy feet!" She squealed, as Artemis grabbed a jumprope, tying Aqualad up, while Conner held him down.

Robin and Wally both lunged at Aquaman, Robin hitting some key pressure points and Wally using his super-speed to tie the king of atlantis up. Within moments, both Aquaman and Aqualad, weakened by the heat, had passed out.

"You okay, Megann?" Wally asked, giving her a concerned look. Heat, like fire, was a Martain's weakness...

"Umm... I tink I need to... cool down..." she panted, sweating.

Conner ran down the hallway and Robin helped the girl pull her hair up. He'd had experience with Sparrow, and Megann sank to the floor, panting...

Conner came in with a cold, wet towel and draped it over the Martain's shoulders. A moment later, she sighed. "Better."

"Gweat. Now wet's get these guys into da pool to see if dey can drown."Wall said, moving to drag them towards the pool.

* * *

Aqualad opened his eyes. He was under water... had he left Atlantis? He stared, looking down... His feet were chained together, and he was chained to about six cinder blocks... He could still breathe, but he also felt weak. He looked over to see Aquaman in the same predicament.

He sighed, realizing they'd be stuck here until Batman and Superman came for the nightshift.

* * *

"And WHY did you draw all over the walls?" Batman asked. The kids had long since grown bored of watching the Atlantians not drown. Batman had come in to find them drawing on the walls.

"Even if it is incredibly accurate..." He said, smiling at the crudely drawn figure of him beating the tar out of Superman.

"I draw dat." Sparrow said, smiling proudly.

"Bats, you should NOT condone this." Superman said, crossing his arms and trying to look stern.

"Look at this artistic genius, though- I have three eyes and four noses, and I'm STILL kicking your butt." Batman said. The only reason he was being relaxed around the kids now was because they would probably forget most of it.

"Where are Aquaman and Aqualad?" Superman asked.

"Who?" Artemis asked, looking puzzled.

"The ones supposed to be SUPERVISING you. They obviously failed." Superman said, motioning to the drawings on the wall.

"You mean da fish people?" Megann asked.

"Yes, the fish people." Batman said in a patronizing tone.

"Oh- those guys..." Robin said, digging his toe into the ground and looking away awkward.

"We drown them!" Conner informed them.

"You what?" Batman asked.

"We... we were bored... so we kinda decided to expiwiment to see... to see..."

"If fish sticks drown!" Sparrow said, grinning.

"How did you even manage to DO this?" Superman asked, shocked, as he stared at the Atlantians, who were still underwater.

"Easy. We turned the heat up. Atlantians can't take the heat..." Robin said.

"Dey no drown." Sparrow said, looking disappointed.

"Boyscout, get them out." Batman ordered.

"Wait, why do I have to get them out?" Superman asked.

"Because I have to put the kids to bed."

"Why do yo take the easy job?" Superman asked.

"Don't whine. And YOU'RE getting the easy job. They're higher than a kite on sugar, there's no way they want to go to bed..."

There was a flash as Wally ran from the room, and the sound of little feet fading in the distance and they all took off. Superman eyed Batman warily.

"DON'T traumatize them in your attempts to capture them."

Batman shrugged as he strode out of the room. "I make no promises."

* * *

Batman got Artemis first, moving on to systematically take down the others and tie them all to chairs...

"Awl tat's left are Sparrow an Wobin." Megann said, looking slightly surprised.

Above them, in the rafters, Robin hunched, hidden by the shadows...

"Of cowse he is. He's a BAT." Wally said.

Batman trooped into the bathroom, pulling the shower curtain aside to reveal Sparrow laying on her stomach. She giggled and he scooped her up, about to carry her into the room and chain her to a chair, when she shifted her weight and swung her legs over his back, taking off running.

Giggles floated after her, and Robin took the opportunity to swing down and attempt to free his teammates. Batman whirled and threw a ball which expanded into roped with balls on each end, wrapping him in it...

Sparrow ran into the room, giggling like a maniac, as Aqualad and Aquaman stumbled out.

"Thank you, Superman... we've decided it's in our best interests to stay away from the cave until they're their normal ages." Aquaman said, before he and Aqualad fairly ran to the zeta beams. Sparrow flipped onto the couch and was about to spring off it onto the cabinet that housed video games and DVDs. She did, and while she was in mid-air Batman grabbed her ankle and threw her back onto the couch. She laughed, and Batman picked her up.

"Now, I'm going to untie you all and you're going to go to bed." Batman said.

"Awww..." they all chorused. They'd actually liked being hunted down by the Dark Knight.

"Can we all camp out in the living room?" Robin asked.

"Pwease?" the all chorused. Batman nodded. "Fine. But I WILL tie yo u again if I have to."

"Yay!" Within twenty minutes they were all snuggled into sleeping bags, except for Sparrow, who looked at Batman imploringly. Batman sat down and she scrambled into his lap, sighing contentedly and laying her head on his chest, falling asleep to the rhythm of his heartbeat.


	90. Day 7; Barbecue Chips

"No! No, Mami, Tati, please! Please don't die!" Robin yelled, thrashing in the sleeping bag he was sharing with Wally and Conner. Instantly everyone was wide awake except for Sparrow.

"No! No, the cut the wires! Don't go, they cut the wires!" Robin yelled.

"Wobin!" Megann cried, afraid. She could feel the terror rolling off the boy, the despair...

"Robin." Batman knelt down beside the boy, picking him up and extracting him from the sleeping bag.

His eyes flew open. "No! Br-"

Batman placed a gloved hand over Robin's mouth. He couldn't let the boy reveal his name, and he picked the by up and left the room. Robin burst into tears as soon as they were out of earshot.

"They fell..." he buried his face in the kevlar and cried, and Batman let him, rubbing his back and soothing him quietly.

* * *

"Wat's wong wit Wobin?" Aremis asked, sounding nervous.

"He... he had a nitemare..." Wally said. "He haz dem a lot..."

"He wad weally scared." Megann said, looking afraid.

Sparrow woke up with a gasp. She looked around, seeing she was alone...

"Sparrow!" Robin's anguished scream reached them, and Sparrow's was off and running before anyone could stop her.

* * *

"Sparrow's dead! Sparrow! Sparrow!" Robin broke down sobbing as he screamed her name, but he'd seen her fall...

"Dickey?"

Sparrow sprinted around the corner and Robin cried harder, relieved she was still alive...

"It was just a nightmare, Dickey. Just a nightmare..." Batman promised. He set Robin down, and he hugged Sparrow...

* * *

"Should we stay up untwil Batman gets back?" Conner asked, looking uncertain. A moment later Robin and Sparrow emerged. Robin's face, surprisingly, was void of all tears. He had quickly wiped his face, smiling reassuringly. Still, he got on the couch beside Batman, curling up beside him.

Sparrow crawled into the Dark Knight's lap, curling against the kevlar, and Robin reached out and gently touched her raven hair, as though he was making sure she was real, before laying back, cheek against Batman's side, looking content.

"Go back to sleep." Batman said, normally gravelly voice surprisingly calm. And so everyone closed their eyes and fell asleep, not afraid of the dark, because they were with the night's master- the dark knight.

* * *

"Alright- I'm watching you today. That means no bull crap, no eating things that aren't food, and no stupid stuff. Now,crayons, paper, basketball, and juice boxes. Have fun." Roy said, flopping on the couch with a bag of chips.

"What are dose?" Megann asked, pointing.

"Barbecue chips." Roy said, turning on PBS kids. That might make them happy.

"What are chips?" Conner asked, looking intrigued.

"You guys have never had... oh. Right. Aliens. Here, have some."

Megann and Conner both crunched on them, and Megann smiled. "They're sweet..."

Conner shrugged. "They're alright."

"Me?" Sparrow popped up suddenly, looking excited.

Roy chuckled. "Sure..." he turned the bag of chips towards Sparrow, expecting him to put her hand in and grab some chips. She glanced at his face, seeing he was totally relaxed, and snatched the whole bag, taking off down the hallway.

"Sparrow!" Megann said, looking shocked. Conner looked slightly grumpy, an Roy just laughed.

"Everyone over here! We've got a mission!"

Sparrow, on her defense, had stolen chips from Roy all the time before, and the three year old was slightly surprised when the entire team started to chase her down. Her surprise quickly turned to desparation to keep the chips and fear of being caught, though.

She took to the vents and sat, watching the team slowly and systematicall search for her. But she was a Bat, and she popped a chip into her mouth, silently crawling onwards. She was a bat, and bats didn't get caught.

* * *

Robin had already checked to see the vents, and was currently looking around.

"I don't see her, Roy. I'm coming down. Let's try and flush her out." Robin announced, climbing down from the vents.

Roy nodded. "Artemis, turn on the air conditioning. Full blast. We'll find her if it's the last thing we do. Now, Conner, Megann, you go check the east end of the cave. Artemis, Wally, you checkthe west. And DON'T KILL EACHOTHER. Robin and I will take the odd places she might decide to be in. Now let's move. If anyone finds her, GET THE CHIPS!"

And they moved out. Roy had let a six year old Sarrow steal chips from him for years, but he drew the line at being duped by a three-year old. He'd find her, and he was taking back his chips.

* * *

Sparrow's teeth chattered. Roy had turned of the air conditioner, and the vents were now filled with frigid air. She wasn't giving up, though- she LOVED barbecue chips- but, more importantly, she WOULD get to keep stealing chips from Roy.

She swung down into the showers, landing, popping a chip into her mouth before scurrying down towards the janitor's closet. It was a lot less colder here, and she WOULD eat these chips in peace.

* * *

"Did you see that!?" Artemis asked.

"No." Wally blinked, looking bewildered.

"You idiot! She just crawled into the closet!" Artemis hissed.

"Great!" Wally looked elated. "Let's get her!"

"No! We gotta call Woy first!" Artemis insisted, contacting Roy via communicators.

"Great. Whatever you do, do it quick, and DO NOT freak her out..." Roy ordered.

But Wally had heard the word quick and was running full speed ahead towards the dor. He slammed into it with a loud bang, simultaniously alerting Sparrow to their prescence AND freaking her out.

So she did what any respectable bat would do- she made a smoke bomb.

"YOU IDIOT!" Artemis screamed, and Sparrow heard it clear through the door.

"Oww! My nosb!" Wally cried. His nose was bledding, but Artemis didn't care.

"I'm going in!" she announced.

Sparrow grabbed some coeaning products, nimble fingers quickly twisting the tops off them as she mixed them in a bucket...

She saw the door knob start to turn and noticed a rool of tinfoil, unrolling it and pouring the mixture onto it just as Artemis stumbled in.

The chemicals reacted instantly, noxious smoke rising, and Sparrow jump-kicked Artemis in the chest, sending her flying back before grabbing the chips and running.

Conner and Megann ran over to find green smoke filling into the hall and quickly helped them away from the mess.

"What happened?" Conner asked, looking surprised.

"She freaked out." Wally muttered.

"You idiot!" Artemis roared. "You shouldn't have been such a stupid head and ran into the door and she wouldn't have made the smoke bomb!"

Roy and Robin came over, and Roy sighed. "She freaked out, didn't she?"

* * *

Sparrow ran down the hall, cluching the bag of chips to her chest, slipping into the mainroom and finding it empty. Robin had left his grappling gun on the end table and she grabbed it, fingering it for a moment, before shooting it at the nearest rafter. She pulled herself up with it, before climbing up onto it and straddling it. She finished with the gun and threw it back onto the endtable, deciding to hide in the shadows of the rafters, out of sight. She loved the dark and actually felt calm there, knowing she was hiding in it.

"YOU IDIOT!" Artemis yelled. Sparrow looked down, and a moment later Wally ran into the room, looking terrified. He SO shouldn't have pulled her hair and playfully called her blondie.

Roy, Robin, Megann, and Conner came in next, looking slightly alarmed as Artemis chased Wally around the room.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Megann asked.

Roy grinned. "Yeah. We should watch- it's entertaining." And with that, he plopped himself down on the couch, the other kids joining him.

"I am going to rip your eyeballs out!" Artemis yelled.

"Roy! Help!" Wally yelled.

"You got yourself into this mess, Kid Mouth, you can get yourself out." Roy said, smiling as he watched Wally run for his life. Sparrow giggled quietly, opening up the bag of chips and starting to eat. This was going to be fun.

* * *

Artemis finally caught Wally, but Roy said they needed Wally intact to run to McDoalds, so Artemis let him live.

Wally ran back in with a huge bag of McDnalds, and Sparrow was tempted to come down, but she still had half a bag of chips left, so she decided to stay up there.

They ate a late lunch, talking.

"What do you guys think Sparrow's doing?" Conner asked.

"Probably hiding somewhere, eating chips." Roy said.

"Hey Arty- you need makeup." Wally said, smearing some Barbecue sauce under her eyes. Aremis dropped her chicken nugget and Grabbed a plastic fork.

"I... am going... to kill you!" Artemis said.

"It was just a joke!" Wally said, getting in his feet and running.

"It's JUST A JOKE when I stab you with this fork!" Artemis yelled.

"Artemis, don't kill him!" Roy said. "Somebody, take the fork away from her! Then we can let them duke it out." Roy ordered.

And that was how, three hours later, Superman zetaed in for the nightshift (Batman was busy in Gotham) to find everyone chasing Artemis, who was chasing Wally with a fork.

Superman looked around from where he stood, confused...

Some crumbs fell on his head, and he looked up to see Sparrow sitting on a rafter above him eating a bag of barbecue chips, smiling as she watched everything go down. The comotion was so great, no one had even noticed Superman's arrival.

Superman shrugged, flying onto the rafter to sit beside Sparrow. The three year old, surprisingly, seemed to be the most rational person at the moment.

"Uggle Clark!" Sparrow grinned, crawling into his lap. "Dey funny." she said, pointing to the team and Roy racing around.

"Yeah, they are." Superman agreed. He wondered breifly if he should stop the madness playing out below, but it was entertaing Sparrow, and if Sparrow got bored... the moutain might not exist in the morning. She was a bat, with intense knowledge of explosives and the creativity of a three-year-old, and he'd seen her drawing a desogn for wha looked like a rainbow bomb, So he sat with her, laughing when something incredibly stupid happened and smiling at how enraptured she was. It was then he realized it- kids were better than cable TV.


	91. Normal- for now

It was that night it happened. They'd all settled down to bed, the girls n Artemis's room, the boys in Conner's, when the suddenly woke up.

They'd gone to bed unusually early, and Roy and Superman were left in the livingroom sitting on the couch. "You canleave, yo know." Superman said, adressing Roy.

Roy nodded. "I know. But with Bats on that special forces mission n Africa, I want to be here, incase they have THE nightmare..."

"Oh." Superman nodded, understanding. Suddenly there was a scream.

"It was the girls." Superman and Roy were both running down the hall towards their room, worried...

Roy was inside first, forcing the door open, when lamp shattered against the wall beside his head.

"Out! Get out, both of you, now!" Artemis yelled, not little Artemis, but the teenage Artemis. She was pulling the blankets up even higher around them. There were shreds if ripped children's clothing beside the bed, and Roy and Superman quickly put two and two together.

"I.. sorry. We heard a scream." Roy said, backing out of the room as a blush crept up his cheeks, the man of steel behind him. They closed the door and both stared.

"At least they're back to normal." Roy said.

Superman nodded, looking slightly disappointed.

"What? Aren't you glad? I mean, they'e okay." Roy said.

Superman nodded. "I know. But I liked Sparrow and Robin when they were little. It was almost like when all of your guys were just kids..."

"Don't you get sentimental on me, Boy Scout." Roy said, suddenly taking on a tone similar to Batman's. He handed him a flash drive. "Besides, I took lots of pictures."

Superman smiled, pocketing it. "You made copies?" he asked.

Roy nodded. "Yeah. I figure Ma Kent will want one, Batman, Flash... heck, what leaguer WOULDN'T want one?"

Just then, another yell sounded from across the hallway.

"What are you people dong in my bed!?"

The both raced in to find a teenaged Robin wrapped in a blanket, on the floor, looking dazed. That was because he's just been shoved out f the bed b Wally, who was currently yelling at Conner.

"This is my bed! MY BED! What do you think this is, a hotel or something!? Get your own bed!" Wally yelled, trying unsuccessfully to push the clone out of the bed.

"No, you wingnut, this is MY bed." Conner said, shoving Wally out of the bed on his first try. Luckily, a blanket fell over Wally, so he was covered. He looked around, surprised. "Really?"

"Does this LOOK like your room, Wally?" Roy asked.

"Nope. G'night!" There was a blur as Wally grabbed his blanket and tore out of the room, and Robin blinked and dragged himself to his feet, blanket totally wrapped around him like a robe, before shuffling off towards his bed. Bats hated it when their sleep was disturbed.

Sparrow came stumbling out of Artemis's room a moment later, dressed in a too big wine-colored sweater with sleeves that completely covered her hands and navy sweat pants that completely covered her feet. She trudged down the hall towards her room, slamming the door behind her.

Megann came out wrapped in a blanket and the boys all politely averted their eyes. She was covered, but still, it didn't feel right...

Finally, it was silent in the halls, everyone was in their respective rooms getting dressed. The didn't remember anything besides waking up in bed with some teammates of the same gender, and were, for some reason, incredibly tired they didn't really even care at this point- they were all asleep.

Roy grinned. "Well- they're back."

* * *

"How are you feeling, team?" Batman asked. He'd been informed they were all back to normal, and as he and some other leaguers flew back from a successful mission on a jet the African Government had given them (there were no Zeta Tubes in Africa).

"Tired." Wally said, head lolling back. Roy and Superman had barely been able to drag them out onto the couch so the could all web chat with Batman.

"Well, you kids did grow like four feet overnight." Wonder Woman piped up, getting in the frame.

"Probably a side effect of the spell wearing off. Do you remember anything?" Batman asked.

Robin nodded. "Vaguely. I remember something about... barbecue chips..." his face creased in confusion.

Roy laughed. "Don't worry about it..."

"Sparrow?" Batman asked. She looked up at him, giving him an 'I'm so tired don't even attempt to speak to me or I will snap' look, and Batman understood his thirteen year old perfectly. Suddenly she spoke. "What about that witch who screwed with us? When do we get to kick her butt?"

"She's a league villain. She's too dangerous for the team to be after." Batman said. Sparrow snorted.

Megann opened up her mind link. _We're so going after her._ she said.

 _Totally. After, like, five days of sleeping._ Robin said, before Batman ended the transmission and they all sacksd out on the couch.

OH


	92. Capable Maybe?

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Kaldur asked.

Robin nodded. It was two days after they'd reverted to their normal state, and they were gearing up for their unapproved mission.

"Batman said we were not permitted to go after Morgaine Le Fay..." Kaldur said, still looking uncertain.

"We're not going after Morgaine. We're going after her daughter, Destiny, the one who messed us up while you were in Atlantis." Robin pointed out.

"Besides, she's madly in love with Lex Luthor. When he's cornered, he'll sacrifice her to save himself. We need to get her out of there." Sparrow added, grabbing some smoke pellets from the table, before they all boarded the bioship.

"Where are they, anyways?" Sparrow asked.

"At his personal resort in Mexico, I think. We'll see." Robin said. "So, Kaldur- you wanna make the plan, or do you want me to?"

"Go ahead, Robin." Kaldur said, interested in what the fifteen year-old had to say. Maybe he really was stepping up to the plate- maybe he'd be the leader sooner than expected.

"Right- Megann, here are the coordinates. Now, Sparrow and will be stealthy and get in. Conner you'll get to the roof and use thermal and x-ray vision t find the heat signatures. Sparrow and I will infiltrate, find Destiny, Chloroform her, and Wally and Kaldur will run a distraction while Megann flies the bioship down, Artemis and Conner will help us load her into the bioship and we'll swing down and pick you two up. We CANNOT get captured, understood?"

"Totally, bro. Oh, and when we find this Destiny chick- I call the face." Sparrow said.

Kaldur looked alarmed. "You are going to cut off her face?"

Sparrow rolled her eyes. "No, Fish stick. I'm going to beat her up a little. She turned me into a three year old and now the League has tons of embarrassing pictures of me doing cute stuff. I need REVENGE."

Kaldur rolled his eyes as the other teamembers started calling parts of Destiny to beat.

"I call her thighs!" Artemis yelled.

"I want the back..." Conner mumbled.

"I want her stomach..., Wally said, looking dreamy.

"Gross!"

"Dude!"

Someone threw a wrench that had been sliding around the back of the bioship at his head, and he was out cold.

"Oops..." Robin said.

"Are you six SURE you have reverted back to mentally capable teenagers!?" Kaldur asked.

"Woah fish stick, no need to boil your ocean." Sparrow said, hands up defensively.

"And we are totally capable. We just enjoy getting back into the action." Conner said.

Wally farted from where he was laying, then, and the disgusted expression on Artemis's face was so comical they all burst out laughing. Kaldur buried his face in his hands, regaining his composure and sighing. He was stuck with them.


	93. Destiny

"Wait, wait- what are we doing again?" Wally asked, rubbing the lump on the back of his head.

"You're doing what you do best, Wally- being annoying. Just run around downstairs while Kaldur splashes and stuff." Robin said.

"Oh- I cab do that." Wally said, beaming. He still had no idea why he'd woke. Up in he bioship, but hey, maybe it was just one of those days...

"We're a mile from the place." Robin announced. They dropped Wally and Kaldur off and Megann cloaked the bioship, heading towards the roof.

Megann hovered the bioship above while Artemis, the birds, and Conner jumped out.

"Conner- where are the heat signatures?" He asked.

"Two- one on the far side of the mansion, one over there." He pointed. Robin nodded. "I'll take the one on the far side- Sparrow- you take the one to the right..."

"Wait. There's two more, most likely guards, roving the hallway." Conner informed him.

"Right- be careful, Sparrow..."

And they both took off towards their targets. Megann had opened a mind link, and Wally hopped on it.

"Dudes, we're here! And we're ready to PAR-TAY! You want that distraction yet?"

Artemis rolled her eyes from where she was waiting for the birds.

Yeah, sure, kid mouth. She said, crosding her arms.

"WOOOOOP! It's time to PAR-TAY!" Wally yelled, and instantly the guards were firing at him. He was too fast for the , though. From the trees, Kaldur focused intently, water-bearers glowing... And the water pipes in the house broke.

Robin waded down the hallway. From what Supey had said, his heat signature would be in the next room. The mansion was flooding, now, but he disregarded that, kicking open the door. And coming face-to-face with Lex Luthor.

"Oh crap."

BREAK

Destiny had heard the shots, seen the water, and was preparing for the worst. Lex had a helipad on the roof- she'd head there and wait to be evacuated. But first, she had a few possessions to grab. Like her jewelry box.

She'd just grabbed it when her door was kicked open, and she came face-to-face with Sparrow.

"Time for a rematch, then." Sparrow said, grinning and throwing a birdarang. With a wave of her hand, Destiny stopped it before sending it flying towards her with deadly accuracy. If she'd have ducked a second later...

Now she remembered why she hated magic users. Knives rose from the dresser and threw themselves at her, vases flew, bedsheets lept towards her...

And while she was fighting to stay alive, she was hit with another blast that knocked her out cold. All the objects that had been trying to kill her hit the floor with a splash, and Destiny smiled, pulling the ring, a simply rig, from her box and sliding it onto Sparrow's gloved hands, flicking her wrist to replace the glove over it. She smiled. "Batman." She whispered.

Just then, Robin burst in, and before Destiny could move, she was unconscious.

"Sparrow? You okay?" He asked. He'd managed to shove Lex into a closet and lock him in there, and he looked down a his sister, worried.

"Sparrow? You hurt?"

Her eyes fluttered open, then.

"What? No... Just blacked out for a minute." She said, standing. The water in the house was rising around their ankles.

"Good. Help me get her onto the terrance." Robin pointed, and he started dragging Destiny towards the terrace, Sparrow helping.

Megann spoke to them over the mind link and brought the ship down, collecting Wally and Kaldur, as well, before they were heading back to the cave.

Robin taped Destiny up, gagging Destiny and collaring her to be safe, before sitting down. The others talked and laughed, but Sparrow just sat, flexing her hand with the ring on it. She felt... odd...

They landed in the cave and Batman strode over, looking quizzically at them.

"And just where did you go?" He asked. Black Canary stood behind him, crossing her arms.

"We needed to extract someone." Robin said, and Kaldur came down the ramp carrying an unconscious Destiny.

"Where's your sister?" Batman asked.

Sparrow had been standing in the bioship, feeling like she needed to wait for an order or something before she left.

"Sparrow!" Robin called, and she started down the ramp. It was then she saw Batman. A savage scream was torn from her, and she lunged.


	94. Daggers and Danger

Sparrow lunged, dagger ready, and Batman barely jumped back in time.

"Sparrow! What are you-" he was cut off by another battle cry as she lunged at him. He jumped back again, watching his daughter complete what would've been a kill strike had he not moved, shocked.

"Sparrow! What are you doing!?" Robin asked, shocked. Sparrow turned to give her brother a cold look before lunging again at Batman, who, this time, met her with a kick that sent her flying, and her dagger hit the floor.

"What is wrong with you!?" Robin asked, shocked.

"Shut up! It's him..." Sparrow snarled, staggering to her feet, facing Batman with a bold stance.

"Now isn't the time to wrestle, Sparrow..." Batman said, looking slightly shocked.

"Shut up!" Sparrow lunged at him again with a punch. Batman caught her fist and threw her, and she ended up on the floor, gasping for breath.

The team just watched, shocked...

Batman placed his arm across her throat, pinning her, but allowing her to breathe.

"Care to talk about whatever it is that's ticked you off, yet?" he asked.

She nodded, and he let her up. As soon as he did, she tackled him at the knees, bringing him down. And then she was on top of him, pulling a dagger and pressing it to his throat.

"You killed my parents!" she screamed it in his face with all the venom, all the hatred and rage she had.

Batman stared. "I didn't kill them..."

"You should've known! Zucco, gangster, in YOUR territory, Gotham... You should've stopped him! And where the hell am I? Kissing your boots, being your sidekick, dressed up like some bitch in a costume... But now. Now I get my revenge... Finally..." she pressed the dagger even tighter to his throat and beads of blood appeared. She smiled, and everyone else just stared, shocked.

"Noooo!" There was a blur of red and yellow and Robin was on top of her, then, fighting her with everything he had...

"Are you INSANE!?" He yelled, pulling her up by her shirt collar. "He SAVED us! Zucco killed them, not him!"

"You actually believe his lies!?" Sparrow yelled.

"Shut up!" Robin slammed her into a wall and hit a pressure point and she passed out cold. He pulled some handcuffs from his belt and slapped them on her, nodding to Batman, who'd gotten to his feet.

"What do you want me to do with her?" he asked.

"Search her. Take all her weapons, take her to the med bay and restrain her." Batman ordered.

"Batman..." Black Canary started, but Batman shook his head.

"She wouldn't DO that unless there was something wrong with her. Robin, go." Batman ordered. Everyone stared at the cut on his neck, it was bleeding slightly...

"Team, head to your rooms..."

"What about Destiny?" Artemis asked.

"Black Canary and I will take care of her. You've done enough, don't you think?" he said, a trace of venom in his voice.

* * *

"All the scans are normal, Bruce. I don't know what you want me to say..." Black Canary said, setting the test results down on the bed where Sparrow laid. "Maybe she was just having a bad day..."

"She tried to kill me. She doesn't do that when she's had 'a bad day'. Something happened to her on that mission... Where's Destiny?"

Black Canary stared. "You think she had something to do with this?"

"Yes. Get Zatara here, too, it has something to do with magic..." he said, and with a sweep of his cape, he was gone.

* * *

_This is so unfair._ Artemis said via the mind link Megann had set up. _Sent to our room like kids while Sparrow's... what's with Sparrow, anyways?_

Megann shrugged from where she's been picking at the threads on a blanket. _I just hope she was okay. The whole time she was fighting Batman, her emotions were off the chart. She was... hateful. I've never seen her like that before._

_What did she mean, Batman killed her parents?_ Conner asked, from where he'd been sitting in his room, petting Taco and staring at the ceiling.

_Don't worry about it._ Robin's stony voice came onto the link, then. _Something happened with Sparrow- I found her unconscious with Destiny, she must've brain washed her or something..._

_Brain washed?_ Megann asked, shocked.

_Yeah. Happens to us sometimes in Gotham, s'no big deal..._

_No big deal? She accused Batman of MURDER and tried to kill him! How is that 'no big deal'!?_ Artemis shrieked.

_Shut up! All of you, Robin said it was nothing, so just be quiet!_ Wally said, sounding angry. He knew Robin's backstory, knew how his friend must've been feeling.

_We need to help her._ Conner said firmly. _She's not just our teammate, she's our friend, we have to do something..._

_A noble goal, Conner, but I believe we should let the league handle this._ Kaldur said calmly. _They have dealt with these kinds of stuations before._

There was silence on the mind link for a moment, and Robin was staring at a Flying Graysons poster in his room. He sighed. What had he been thinking, leading this mission? Now hs sister was brainwashed. What if whatever hd caused it was permanent, what if his family was torn apart? What if he lost everything... again?

_Robin?_ Megann asked timidly.

_Yes?_ Robin sounded tired.

_I'm sorry your parents died._ she said quietly.

From anyone else, Robin would have walked off, but Miss M sounded sincere, and he nodded. _Thanks._ he muttered, before he fell into an exhausted, dreamless sleep.

* * *

"She seems fine, Batman." Superman said, looking skeptically at his niece.

"When I take the sedation away, she tries to kill me. That's not fine." Batman said, looking annoyed to have his calls being judged. He knew his daughter better than anyone...

"Sounds like a hex to me. Destiny wouldn't have had time to speak the incantation, she must've cursed an object..." Zatarra said, removing Sparrow's gloves gently.

It was then they saw the ring, the skin around it was raised and purple, like a swollen bruise...

"So we just take the ring of?" Superman asked.

Zatarra shook his head. "There can be adverse effects if we do... knowing she's the daughter if Morgaine le Faye, it could kill her. They're likely more than one incantation used..."

"So what do we do?" Black Canary asked.

"She only attacked Batman, correct?" Zatarra asked.

Batman nodded. "She's convinced I killed her parents."

Everyone in the room collectively winced. Sparrow was normally intense, doing everything she could with gusto, but when something involved her parents, she was likely to fight while enraged, like a blind demon...

"We have Destiny in the Watch Tower awaiting interrogation. Would that be of any use?" Batman asked.

Zatarra nodded. "I'll have to get the counter hex from her and figure out what incantations she used..."

"And until then? We just keep her sedated?" Superman asked, looking down at the restrained girl, feeling useless...

"No. We keep her away from Batman." Zatara said simply. She should be normal as long as she doesn't see him. Until then, she can be taken off sedation... I actually wouldn't recommend any more drugs be given, not with the magic currently flowing through her..."

Batman nodded, gently removing the IV. Black Canary moved to undo the restraints.

"I'll be at the watch tower, interrogating Destiny." Batman said calmly, before striding out of the room, towards the zeta tubes.

The other leaguers exchanged uneasy glances- Destiny was about to face the unrivaled hatred of the Bat, since she'd messed with his bird.


	95. The Ring comes off

Sparrow woke up alone in the med bay, wondering what had happened. There was a glass of water and a note beside her bed, in Superman's neat handwriting.

"Boy scout." she muttered, but she smiled, wondering why uncle Clark had written a note when he could've just come see her.

But she opened the little note, at ease.

 _Dear Sparrow,_  
Hang tight. You're injured, we're working on a cure. Just hang tight here.  
Love,  
Uncle Clark

Hang tight? She felt fine. And she had this weird feeling she should be doing something...

* * *

"What did you do to her?" Batman growled. Destiny was collared and sat in the cell of the watch tower. Meta-proof forcefields surrounded them, and Destiny, looking like she'd just come from a punk Rock concert, was acting like a brat.

"Like I'd tell you." she snorted. Batman had been trying the verbal way, at Superman's insistence, for an hour, but it wasn't working. He raised his hand to strike her, and she smiled.

"Go ahead. The spells on that ring- anything you do to me is also inflicted on your daughter, tenfold."

"She's bluffing." Superman said, since he really hoped Destiny WAS bluffing.

"We can't risk it." Batman said quietly, turning back to her. He wanted t wipe that demonic smirk off her face...

"How do we reverse it?"

"You don't. You just watch- there's multiple hexes on that ring- either the girl looses her soul, or she dies. The longer she wears that ring, the more evil she becomes. And if she takes it off, she dies."

"How do we reverse it!?" Bat,an demanded, slamming his fist down on the table.

"You really think I'd tell you that?" Destiny said, smirking.

Batman turned on heel and swept out of the room. He would NOT loose his baby girl.

* * *

Sparrow walked around the room quietly, playing with the cotton balls and tongue depressor. She'd long since ripped out the IV, she was bored, and she didn't feel injured at all.

She went to hit the button to open the med-bay doors, but it refused her access. That was odd... Someone was going to a lot of trouble to make sure she stayed in here. She turned, finding the vent and pulled out the grate, climbing in. She crawled along until she made it to her room, kicking out the grate and jumping down.

She looked around. It was as she'd left it, but something felt... off... She walked over to her desk and computer, sitting down, wiggling the mouse. Her desktop was of... Batman. She remembered it now, it all came flooding back...

Batman. She narrowed her eyes. He'd murdered her parents, convinced Robin he was a good guy, and tried to trick her. He was going to pay for that. She punched the monitor of the computer, her rage had overflowed, and it cracked, going black. No more Batman.

She stood, flexing her hand. Her knuckles were cut, but she had bigger problems. She opened the door to her room, peering out. No one was there. She had to get to the zeta tubes. She moved silently down the hallway, hearing hushed voices in the kitchen, ducking and crawling past, unnoticed, towards the zeta tubes.

"I know, but did you see the way she attacked Batman? Like she didn't even know him..." Artemis was saying.

"I know. Destiny did something to her, that's all I know... Rob is rely upset. She's al, the family he has left, besidesBatman, and with them trying to kill each other..."

She didn't want to listen anymore, and attached her wrist computer to the zeta tubes, working on hacking. She turned of the volume so the annoying computer wouldn't announce her leaving. For some reason, it was barring her from getting to the watch tower. She stared at the thing, annoyed. Batman had probably had something to do with that. But she could hack any encryption, and after them minutes of hiding in a crouch, the tubes silently powered up and she was in the watch tower.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Batman asked, perking up.

"Hear what?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Sparrow. She's here."

"But that's impossi-"

The door was blown open then, by a large explosive, and they were all knocked off their feet.

A shadow seemed to cut through the smoke, moving towards Batman.

"Sparrow, stop." Batman said. "I didn't kill them..."

"Zucco paid you off. You turned a blind eye and my parents DIED because of you." the smoke was starting to clear, and Batman realized she was holding a dagger, ready to plunge it into him at any moment.

"Sparrow, you're not thinking clearly..." Superman tried.

"Shut up, boy scout." She snarled. "You're just trying to help him cover his own ass- the Batman would be ruined if Gotham knew what you did to my family..." she went to stab him and Batman rolled to the side, getting to his feet. Sparrow noticed his move, though. and swept his legs out from underneath him. And they were rolling around the floor, Sparrow lashing out savagely with the dagger, trying to plunge the dagger into his chest and only succeeding in shredding the front of his uniform and Batman struggling to keep her a bay and prevent her from hurting herself.

"Sparrow, stop. You're under the influence of something..."

"Like hell am!" She snarled. H'd gotten her on the ground, now, was pinned beneath him. "It's called the TRUTH!" she head-butted him and tried to get on top, now, wrestling...

"I hate you!" she screamed.

There was laughter, and they realized Destiny was watching from her cell, now, laughing.

"It all worked perfectly..." she said, and Sparrow blinked, staring.

"What?"

_Destiny was throwing things, she was knocked unconscious by a burst of magic, and she was falling, falling through nothingness... "Batman" a sticky-sweet voice spoke to her, and she was awakened by Robin's voice..._

Sparrow deactivated the shield holding Destiny's cell, tacking the witch to the ground.

"What did you DO to me!?" she was screaming.

Destiny laughed. "Your ring."

She went to pull it off, tearing off her glove, and Destiny laughed. "It's cursed. The minute it looses contact with your skin, you die. Or, you keep it on, and loose your soul..."

"I hate you!" Sparrow screamed, finding her dagger and raising it in the air over Destiny. She waned to strike, wanted to kill the stupid witch for what she'd done, she'd almost killed her father...

And suddenly she was fighting NOT to stab the witch. She didn't kill, had never killed before...

Destiny laughed. "Soul's already failing, I see. Go ahead, kill me- become the evil I've been DYING to create."

"No..." She was sweating, panting, why was her body not listening to her!?

 _Always do what's right, Sparrow._ her father's words, ones John Grayson had spoken long ago, when they'd found money a wealthy circus-goer had dropped.

"N-no." she stood, turning tail and running.

She raced into the zeta tubes, she wanted blood- Batman's and Destiny's, to mix on the floors, here, but she wasn't going to let that happen...

By the time she'd zetaed to the cave, she was covered in a cold sweat and panting. She looked up to see her teammates staring at her... She wanted to kill them all. The rage was so encompassing...

"Damn it!" She yelled, staring at the ring. She sheated her dagger, running, locking herself in her room.

She could hear her teammates outside, calling for her anxiously but she didn't have time to listen, she was too busy fighting the damn EVIL on her hand...

She could pull the ring off.

_The minute it looses contact with your skin, you die._

Destiny's words fueled her rage, now, she kicked her already broken computer monitor, it fell with a crash, her teammates' calls became louder, more frantic...

She looked down. It was worth dying to avoid becomng evil, but... but she didn't want to die...

_The minute it looses contact with your skin..._

She ran her to her desk, lifted her dagger, looking down at the ring on her index finger, paining, sweating... It was worth it. She curled her other fingers out of the way...

She brought the dagger down on it and screamed, the skin split and blood poured out... Her teammates were screaming, frantic for her to answer, but she couldn't, she had to act while she still could...

She brought the dagger down again. Her stupid bone was refusing to cooperate here, she screamed louder... Agony exploded up her entire arm. She raised the dagger again, bringing it down as hard as she could, and with a sickening crack, the damn bone broke, and she stared in horror at the stump...

She passed out cold.


	96. Hard Decisions

"Sparrow! Sparrow, answer me!" Wally screamed, they were all screaming, all except Robin, who was biting his lip, trying not to cry, as he hacked through her door security. Hr agonized screams were flowing out...

"Move." Batman ordered. Sparrow's screaming abruptly stopped, Batman pushed them all away. It would take too long to hack, he planted an explosive device on the door...

His daughter laid there, blood was everywhere...

He scooped her up, staring at her finger, what had been her finger, shocked and horrified... She was in his arms, then, running for the med-bay. He was trying to stop the bleeding while sending out a distress call for anyone available, staring at his baby girl, who'd just MUTILATED herself, shocked...

He pressed more gauze to where her finger HAD been, shocked...

"What the hell happened!?" Roy burst in, shocked.

"Get to Cadmus. Tell them we have a situation..."

Roy gaped, shocked, when he saw Sparrow's hand.

"What the hell happened!?"

"Just go!" Batman ordered. And Ry was running out, zetaing to DC, desperately praying Cadmus would have SOMETHING...

* * *

Robin entered her room, sobbing quietly. The blood- it was pooled on her desk, on the floor, and in a puddle of it, was the damn finger, with the damn ring...

Megann started screaming when she saw it, Conner held her close, trying to calm her, and Wally and crying, shocked, being held by Artemis, who was, in truth, the only thing keeping him from collapsing onto the floor... Robin bit his lip and cried. He couldn't bring himself to touch the finger- now he knew why she'd been screaming in agony. And suddenly the rage coursed through him.

He turned, running from the room, towards the zeta beams. He knew exactly where he was going.

* * *

Batman paced. An hour. She'd been in surgery for an hour, no word on her condition, yet...

"Relax, Batman. From the x-rays, we cut the finger at the exact point where hers was severed, doctor H has done this procedure before."

"I'll 'relax' when I see her." Batman growled firmly, before continuing to pace. Guardian sighed from where he was leaning against the wall- Batman was uptight about his sidekicks, sure, but he'd never actually SEEN him in full Daddy-Bats mode.

"Fine. The procedure's probably almost done, it's been long enough..."

Just then, Dr. H emerged, nodding to him. "She's in recovery. She'll be out for another hour, but you can see her..."

Batman was already brushing past her, into his daughter's room. She looked pale, her finger was wrapped in bandages, but the synthetic flesh seemed to already be to her own. He took her non-damaged hand, stroking her

* * *

"So she's dead, isn't she?" Destiny asked, a Robin threw her up against the wall yet again. He'd zetaed the watch tower- her needed to see the woman responsible suffer for what she'd done.

"You'll wish you were." Robin said, punching her face, then stomach, then face again, grabbing her hair and dragging her across the floor and kicking her side.

"Robin!" he looked over to see Hawkwoman staring, horrified, at him.

"You don't understand..." Robin said. But she was running over to him, pulling him away from Destiny, who's bloody face must've shocked her...

"She made Sparrow cut her finger off!" Robin yelled.

"Regardless, you can't just... beat her..." Hawkwoman said.

"I was doing fine at it until you came along!" Robin yelled.

She stared at the enraged boy- he was almost as tall as she was, she realized, he was fifteen, he wasn't a baby bird anymore...

"Robin. Do you ever see Batman ruthlessly beat people?" she asked.

"I'm not Batman!" Robin yelled, punching the wall. "Why does EVERYONE THINK THAT!?"

"Robin..." Hawkwoman stared, shocked. She'd never seen her nephew in this much emotional pain before...

"What happened to Sparrow?" she asked.

"She... She!" he threw a glare at Destiny. "Made her cut her finger off! She locked herself in her room with a knife, I tried, but I couldn't hack her door in time, she was screaming the whole time..."

He was crying by now, and she pulled him against her, like she'd done when he was little after a nightmare...

"It's gonna be okay, Dickey..." she said quietly, Robin nodded, but he wasn't sure. No one was sure. But at the moment, Hawkwoman only saw a little boy who was, once again, scared for his family. And she could help him with that, at least.

* * *

Sparrow woke up quietly, looking down, surprised to see she had... ten fingers?

"How's it feel?"

she looked over to see Batman beside her and grinned. "Like I don't wanna kill you anymore."

"That's good. But I meant the finger." Batman said.

She stared, flexing her hand. "Feels... normal. I can point at things now..."

"Well it is a pointer finger." Batman said. "How's the mobility?"

"Fine. I can play hand puppets, at least." she said, smiling, making her hand look like chomping mouth. Her smile was a little crooked, too... She still had some sedatives coursing through her veins.

"Why did you do it?" Batman asked.

She looked confused and he pulled down the cowl, revealing her father's concerned face. Se was slightly alarmed by this- Bruce NEVER showed his face while

"It's what you trained me to do." Sparrow said, looking confused, still.

"What?" Batman reeled, looking shocked.

"Protect the innocent at all costs. It wasn't like I could just LET myself become evil and harm innocents, but I didn't wanna die, either... Cutting it off was the best move. The one loophole..."

Bruce stared, shocked by what she'd just told him.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked, looking saddened, like she was going to cry...

"I'm... concerned. Why shouldn't I be? You hacked your finger off in a room, alone. I had to blow the door open and found you lying in a pool of blood... I have the right to be concerned."

She sighed. "Look at it my way. It was either give into the growing hatred and anger and unleash fury on humanity and injure innocents, take the ring off and die, or hack off my finger and live on a hero. What would you choose?"

Bruce stood, the gravity of the situation hitting him. She'd made the best choice she could, but it was... disturbing... that his daughter would hack her own appendage off to save innocents. He was proud, but shocked, as well...

"Dad? I'm sorry..." she said quietly.

"Don't be. You did the best thing you could, I just... wish it hadn't come to that."

"Meh." Sparrow shrugged. "I don't remember much of it, anyways, just it hurting and then the stump and then I passed out. Please don't be mad at me- we're heroes. We have to do stuff that's hard, sometimes."

Bruce turned, taking his seat beside her again. "I'm proud f you. I want you to know that. Now... rest up. Your team is worried about you." She nodded, but made no move to crawl into his lap like she normally would. With a pang, Bruce realized i- she was growing up.


	97. Unexpected Rendezvous

"Hi guys..." she strode out, looking, if anything, paler than normal.

Wally stared.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Artemis asked, looking shocked.

"Yeah, 'm fine. Just tired. But Batman told me you guys were worried..."

"Why'd you do it?" Conner asked, looking shocked.

Sparrow shrugged. "I needed to. Destiny had the ring cursed, if I took it off, I died, and if I didn't... I turned evil. Cutting my finger off was the only thing I could do."

"Didn't it... hurt?" Megann asked.

"Yeah. It hurt a LOT, actually, but I passed out once I was done..."

"We are just glad you're okay, my friend." Aqualad said, stepping forward, placing a webbed hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, so am I." she admitted, smiling.

"So... you're missing a finger?" Robin had returned to the cave by now, and was blaming himself. He wasn't sure how he was going to punish himself, how he was going to get over it, but he WOULD punish himself...

"No. Roy ran to Cadmus, Guardian came through... they can generate body parts, apparently. I still have ten fingers." she said, wiggling them and smiling. Sure, one was bandaged and technically not her own, but it was still an improvement.

It was when the rest the team was asleep when Batman called Aqualad into the room.

"You consented to this mission?" he asked. "You led them there to fight Destiny. And you made so many errors. Here's a written sheet of all your mistakes." he slid across a paper that conained a wall of text, and Aqualad began to read, anxious to repair the damage he'd done.

"I led the mission." Batman looked over to see Robin the the doorway. "I was the one who did it. It was my fault. I made the plans, I led the mission..."

"I allowed you to. I should have refused to even go on the mission and informed Batman of our plans..." Aqualad stood.

"No. Kaldur, stop. It was my mistake. I deserve to be punished." Robin said, walking forward. He took the sheet of written errors from Aqualad. "These are MY mistakes, not yours. And I'm taking responsibility. So go back to your room." Robin stated. Kaldur stared as Robin took his seat before Batman, at where he'd sat a minute ago...

"Robin..."

"Go, Kaldur." Robin said, sounding preoccupied. So Kaldur left the Batman and his son alone.

"You led the mission." Baman said, taking it into stride. There was no way he was letting Robin off the hook for this. He NEVER let his son ger away with anything when it came to hero business. On the contrary, the boy NEEDED to know what he'd done was wrong.

"Your first mistake- not telling the league what you were doing. If you'd been hurt or captured, or something worse had happened to Sparrow, we wouldn't have been prepared."

Robin nodded, looking down a the next mistake on his report.

"Second- you underestimated Destiny. Never underestimate the child of a villian, reardless of their abilities."

Robin nodded. He was waiting for the punishment, craving pain. Nothing could equal the pain Sparrow had been put through, that was his fault, he wanted it...

"Third. You split up and let Sparrow wander in a building where Destiny and Lex Luthor were. If she'd have stumbled across Luthor, she'd be hurt worse than she is now."

Robin sat. The remarks his father wrre making were cutting deep, and he LIKED it. He needed it, needed he pain, the retribution, for what had happened to Sparrow because of his decisions...

"Fourth- you had Sparrow go it alone against a magic user. She's not expirienced in magic users, which is why things played out like they did. And fifth- you didn't notice the change in her before she got back here. You NEVER do this again, are we clear?"

Robin nodded. "We're clear. What's my punishment?"

"No missions for three weeks, And you're to help Sparrow with whatever she needs until the stitches come out and the new finger heals completely. Things could've been much worse- I hope you understand what you've done."

Robin nodded. "I do."

"Get to your room, then."

Robin nodded. It was best he stayed at the mountain, today, until things got sorted out...

He left he room, leaving Batman alone in the only lighted room in the mountain.

Before he entered his room, though, he checked Sparrow's, staring at her as he leaned on the doorframe. She'd curled up in a cocoon of blankets and was asleep now, mouth open a little, looking so innocent... His actions had almost killed her, today, and he felt his eyes start to fill with tears...

"I'm sorry, Scarlet." he whispered. "I'm gonna make it up to you somehow, I swear..."

* * *

They were gathered in the main room, on friday night, when it happened. Sparrow felt her wrist computer vibrate while she was kicking Wally's butt at street fighter 2.

She checked the frequency and stared for a minute, dropping the controller, before sprinting for the zeta beams.

"Sparrow! Where are you going!?" Robin called.

"Seattle!" Sparrow yelled back, before she was gone.

* * *

Rose Wilson moaned from where she was laying, bound, on the warehouse floor. She'd been knocked unconcious and collared, and woken up alone on the cold concrete floor. She'd tried to call her father, but he hadn't answered. She she'd called the next person she could think of.

"You better get here, kid." she said, swallowing the bile that burned in the back of her throat. She was dizzy, still, her meta-human abilities were gone because of the collar... There was no way she was getting out of here by herself.

Ten minutes later there was a small explosion in the next room and alarmed screams. The door came flying off it's hinges and Sparrow rushed in, grinning down at Rose.

"You rang?"

"Get me outta here." Rose ordered. "We can talk later..." a sticky substance trickled down her temple, she realized it was blood, and Sparrows smile turned to a look of concern.

"Can you walk?"

"Yes..." Rose grunted, staggering to her feet. Gunfire tore into the room, and Sparrow grabbed her friend, dragging her behind a crate.

"Don't... move." Sparrow whispered. The six bald, heavily tattooed mercinaries trooped into the room in formation, guns ready...

Sparrow tossed out a smoke pellet and the mercinaries started to fire blindly, leaving them just enough time for Sparrow to sling Rose's arm over her shoulder and get her out.

"Where to?" Rose asked, as soon as they were out of the warehouse.

"There. That drawbridge a few blocks away. Every drawbridge has a maintence room under it..."

Rose nodded, limping along beside her friend as he merchinaries burst into the street.

"There!" gunfire erruted, and Sparrow dove behind a dumpster, pushing Rose down with her. "Stay." she ordered.

A moment later she heard an ominous cackle cut through the night and had to smile. That was Sparrow, alright...

"Kill her!" Gunfire exploded , as well as more laughter, and by the light cast by the pale moon, she saw Sparrow's sihollouette as she flipped from one rooftop to the next, the men after her... She was pretty good, for a hero.

"Meet me at the maintence hatch. I'll loose them." Sparrow's voice crackled across the comm, and Rose grunted, staggering to her feet. She'd drag herself to the maintence room if she had to- Soarrow was doing all the leg work, anyways...

Still, it was annoying, having to stagger around collared like this. She was so used to Meta-human strength, exhaustion was something she'd never really faced before...

"Heeeeyyy..." A man stumbled out of an alley to her right. "Look at you. Akinny jeans lookin'... skinny..." he was obviously drunk.

She gave him a glare and staggered on into the night.

"And the eyepatch, too... Sexy. Like a pirate. I love pirates. What d'ya say, babe..?"

He was following her as she limped painfully along, now, he could keep pace with her, and he had that glassy look in his eyes.

"Go... away..." she said through grit teeth, not looking back. She didn't know how he'd gotten so fast, but suddenly she was pinned against the wall.

"Hey. That anyway to treat the man who's gonna give you the best damn night of your life...?" he asked, voice sticky sweet, breath smelling, surprisingly, not of cheap beer, but red wine...

She bared her teeth and lunged, head-butting him in the face. He was thrown off balance and stumbled back, grip on her upper arms loosening enough for her to punch his stomach, which doubled him over, and kneed him in the head, before he fell ont his back and she pressed her lower arm across his throat, depriving him of oxygen. He gasped like a fish out of water, she waited, not applying enough pressure to kill him, until... He was out like a light, unconcious.

She stood, dusting herself off, and kept walking. Then again, who needed meta-human strength when you had true grit? She kept walking into the night, towards the drawbridge in the distance. She held tight to the steel gurders under the bridge, swinging to the maintence door, under the bridge, and grabbing hold of the ladder below the door, climbng inside.

Five minutes later, Sparrow entered, grinning. "I got pizza." she said, setting down the box on the floor between them. Rose gave a weak smile. "Great. How'd you convince the pizza guy not to call the press?"

"Told him I was from a comic con." Sparrow said, and Rose grinned.

"You're lied. Getting more like me every day..."

"I lie sometimes." Sparrow said, nodding towards the collar that was around Rose's neck. "Might wanna let me take off your collar, too. I'm not meta, but I know that you must hate that thing..."

Rose nodded, and Sparrow plugged her wrist comouter into it, hacking easily. A moment later, it fell to the floor.

Sparrow opened the pizza box. "So. Any idea why they kidnapped you?"

Rose shook her head. "Probably something to hold over my Dad." she eyed the bloody gauze on Sparrow's finger. "What did you do?"

"Had to cut off my finger. Managed to get a new one attatched, though."

Rose nodded, grabbing a piece of pizza. "So where have you been?"

Sparrow shrugged. "Mexico. You?"

Ravager shrugged. "Bolivia. and Niguragua. Daddy wanted me to make some connections. I am SO sick of enchiladas right now." she took a bite of pizza, looking over at Sparrow, who smiled.

"You know my Dad would kill me if he found out I was doing this, being here, right now. Eating pizza with a hero," Rose said around a mouthful of cheese.

"My Dad would be pretty ticked, too. Especially if he knew I made it all the way to Seattle and saved your butt." Sparrow took another piece of pizza, and there was silence as they both ate for a moment.

"You done anything fun lately?" Rose asked.

Sparrow shrugged. "Not really. Been pretty busy hunting down someone who messed with my friends and I. I got turned into a three year old, we got de-aged..."

"Magic user, huh?" Rose asked, smiling slightly.

"Yeah. You know Destiny?"

Rose nodded. "Didn't Morgaine Le Fay do something..."

"Yeah, Destiny was her daughter. So after the spell wore off, we went after her. She put this cursed ring on my finger, in the end I had to cut it off."

"Like my eye." Rose muttered.

"What happened with the eye?" Sparrow asked. "Batman never told me..."

Rose frowned. "I don't wanna talk about it. How'd you get to be with Batman?"

"Don't wanna talk about it." Sparrow said, giving her a look that said she wouldn't tell unless Rose did.

Rose sighed. "Fine. I gored my eye out to prove my alligence to my father. Now it's your turn."

Sparrow sighed. "My parents were murdered. Bruce Wayne adopted me, and I found out about the Batman thing. I worked with Robin to find my parent's killer and put him is jail."

Rose nodded, looking thoughtful. By now they'd finished the pizza.

Rose shrugged. "You wanna go out for a night on the town?"

Sparrow's comm started beeping like nuts. "Sorry. Can't. Robin's probably freaking out..."

Just then the door to the maintence room opened and a homeless man dropped his bundle, shocked.

"Help yourself to the rest of the pizza." Sparrow said, brushng past him, firing off her grappling gun and disappearing into the night.

Rose grinned, leaping out, grabbing onto a steel gurder and swinging onto the next one woth her meta-human strength, like the were monkey bars, leaving a very shocked homeless man behind them.


	98. Bursting at the Seams

"Where were you?" Robin asked as she strode back into the cave.

"Seattle." Sparrow said simply, flopping on the couch and picking up her controller. "You paused our match, right, Wally?"

"Uhh-huh." Wally said around a mouthful of chips. He licked his fingers, snatching up his controller, un-pausing the game. They played on like nothing had happened, and Robin just watched her. She wasn't going to run off again. He wasn't going to let her. He had to keep her safe.

Still, no one noticed how Robin looked at her, as if to watch her like a hawk, not a normal, friendly Robin, anymore, but a fierce protector.

* * *

For the next three weeks, he watched her, even when she didn't know it. He changed the banadages on her finger, cleaned the wound and made surenthe stitches were held together well, during the night while she slept.

And even when the team was training, Robin held back.

Sparrow pretended not to know, figuring Robin would start giving it his all once the stitches came out of her finger. But even then, he didn't...

Sparrow flipped him ontot his back, getting intop of him.

"What is WRONG with you!?" she demanded, letting the building frustrations finally go.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked, slightly shocked. She had his arms pinned above his head, , was straddling his chest, and yelling in his face. But she hadn't felt the adrenalin rush of a good training session with her brother since two weeks, and seeing him make a concious effort to go asy on her, to purposely hesitate when they trained, had been irritating her for awhile, now.

"You hold back! You ALWAYS hold back!? What? Do you think I'm too FRAGILE to train with you? Think I'm too WEAK to take you on!? Let's go- right here, right now!" Sparrow got to her feet, stepping into a fighting stance.

"No more of his holding back bullshit- I want FULL CONTACT."

Robin had made no move to get up. "No! I'm not going to hurt you..."

"You won't! You don't have to protect me, dammit! I've been a hero fir as long as you have!"

Black Canary and theothers wrre staring, now, the siblings rarely had such a heated conversation in front of them.

"I won't let you get hurt again!" Robin yelled.

"AGAIN!? What the hell is this about? You know what- forget it- let's just fight!"

"Go ahead and hit me- I'm NOT about to hurt you." Robin said, putting his hands up defensively.

"Who says I won't hurt YOU!?" Sparrow out her black-gloved hands on his chest, shoving him back. She was in his face, now, annoyed and ready to go. "How do you expect me to get better if you always hold back!?"

"How do you expect to get better if you're always wearing something in a cast or lying in he medbay!?" Robin yelled.

"He has a point." Conner said quietly, and Sparrow whirled.

"Are you serious? You've been going easier on me, too!? No wonder I failed when I tried to fight Destiny- if my own TEAM won't even give me a taste of real fights, how am I supposed to win an all-out brawl!? You guys are holding me back! You know what- I'm done." She turned, starting towards the garage, where she kept a motorcycle.

"You're not going anywhere." Robin said, stepping forward to put a hand onher shoulder. She whirled, shoving him back against the wall. "I don't take orders from you." She snarled.

And she was sprinting into the garage, revving the engine on a motorcycle and taking off into the December night.

Robin turned, heading to go after her, but Artemis stopped him. "Let her go. She needs space."

Robin sighed, his stomach was churning. He felt disgusting for upseting her, but at the same time, he couldn't help but worry what could happen to her while shewas alone in the cold night...

* * *

She sped down the road, feeling the cold wind sweep over her. She was hunched over the handlebars, her cape snapping in the wind behind her. Tears were frozen on her face- why did no one believe in her? Everyine held back, treated her like such a little kid... She was thirteen. She wasn't a child anymore, why couldn't they see it?

She was shivering violently by the time she made it to Gotham, she should've zetaed, but that would've been too obvious. Batman was on a Justice League mission, she didn't feel like returning home to cry her eyes out the Alfred... She was getting too old fr that, Alfred couldn't fix her problems all the time.

So she turned, placing her foot on the ground as she swung the bike down the icy roads, and came face to face with... the bat signal. It showed on the heavy snow coouds, and with Batman on a mission... It was her time, now.

She bent back over the handlebars, revving the engine again. Tonight was HERS.


	99. Failure

She parked a block away from police head quarters, scaling the fire escaoe if a nearby building, sprinting across the rooftop, jumping to the next, and the next...

There was a powerline going acriss the street, she grinned. Circus training at its finest, she figured, as she easily walker across, walking onto police HQ's roof, Where Commissioner Gordon and Detective Bullock stood, backs to her, facing the bat signal.

"Maybe he's not coming." Bullock said.

"Someone will be here. They don't just abandon Gotham." Commissioner Gordon said, arms crossed, and she smiled. Good old Gordon, always so quick to stand up for the masked vigilianty family when they needed him.

"Boo."

Bullock nearly jumped out of his shoes, and Commissioner Gordon laughed. "See?"

She crossed her arms. "What do you need, Commish?"

Commissioner Gordon nodded, brow creasing. "Where's Batman?"

"He's busy. Why does everyone expect me to be following Batman..." She bristled.

"I was just making sure he wasn't hurt or something, Sparrow..." Commissioner Gordon assured her, putting his hands up defensively.

"What about Robin?" Bullock growled.

"Look, you need someone and you've got me. Take it or leave it." Sparrow said, giving him a hard look.

"Bullock, lay off the kid. Sparrow, Killer Cric escaped from Arkham last night. We think he's taken to the sewers. There was a murder close to Arkham, we're not sure where exactly he is..."

"I've got his location." Sparrow said simply, pulling it up on her wrist computer. "Batman installed a tracking device under his skin the last time we were interrogating him..."

"Give us his location, that's all we need..." Commissioner Gordon said. Sparrow gave him a look.

"You're crazy, trying to send officers down there. The sewers work as a labrynith, your boys don't have the technology to navigate them. And with Croc down there, it would be sending them to their death. He's a cannibal- he's been locked in Arkham. He's hunrgy. He'd love it if you'd send officers down to get him. But they wouln't come back."

"And you think YOU can take on that mutant alone?" Bullock asked.

She nodded. "I've faced Croc before- I can face him now. Position your men around all the entrances and exits to the sewers with highpower tranquilizer guns. I'll get on your frequency and radio you, let you know what's going down."

"But you've always had someone with you before when you've faced him..." Gordon said, looking warry.

"So? I've been in situations on my own before- I'd tell you about them, but they're classified. Stay out of the sewers- this is my fight."

"Stupid." Bullock muttered.

Gordon gave him a stern glare which Bullock met, and by the time they looked back towards where she'd stood, she was gone.

* * *

She stood by the manhole cover nearest the police station, jumping noiselessly down and turning on her wrist computer. Croc was deep inthe heart if the sewers, which were soightly flooded, and she waded her way through the twi inches, turning down the brightness of her holographic screen. Croc wasn't moving... meaning he'd most likely settled down to eat.

She turned the final corner and saw him. His massive, scaly back was to her, he was on a concrete platform that wasn't floorded, kneeling beside something, back hunched, arms eagerky digging into it...

She started to back away, shocked at the gruesome scene before her, He was tearing into the rin cage of a human, pulling out the meat, his bloody claws bringing it to his large, fanged mouth...

Blood was all around his lips, like lipstick, it was like a demented hankgiving dinner, and she stared, horrified...

She took another step back. The smallest splash sounded and she winced as Croc turned, beady eyes glowing in the darkness. He stood, hulking mass silently turning towards herm and his bit frame lumbered through the water, abandoning his meat at the thought of her being in the sewers with him...

"Where's Batman?" he growled.

She said nothing, trying keep calm. But maybe she'd bitten off more than she could chew...

Before she coul dreact, Croc had thrown her into the wall. Se slid down, shocked, the breath knocked out out her. Claws raked across her face and she gasped, throwing an explosive birdarang and jumping away as it exploded, struggling to catch her breath, as it exploded and Croc stumbled back.

She threw another bird-a-rang, and another, they sank into his thigh and shoulder and exploded as well. He staggered forward, temporarly blinded by the flashes of the explosions, and raked his claws across her midsection... She gasped, throwing a dagger, and it embedded between his scales and he screamed. Blinded and injured, he jumped into the running stream of sewage and frigid water...

"Commission G, he's headd towards the pipes that let out into Gotham Harbor." she said, turning and clombing to the to of the manhole, getting on her motorcycle. She revved he engine, hopng Commissioner Gordon would have tranquilizer guns.

* * *

"Sparrow, respond." Robin said into his comm, for what had to be the sixth tme on half an hour. He'd been pacing the room, the ohers all sat on the couch, and Robin sihed. Black Canary had ended training fr the ay, she'd been gone for two hours, now, and there was no response to any of his calls...

"Where are you?" he muttered, honestly concerned.

"You guys shouldn't have gone easy on her." Artemis said.

"Wha are you talking about? We were trying to keep her safe." Conner said.

"Yeah. And how would if feel to know your own TEAMMATES don't even have enough confidence to give you their best effort in a fight. Imaigine how angry she is right now..." Artemis said, and Megann nodded.

"Robin. Did you check to see if she's crashin a Roy's place or something?" Wally said, concerned. It was December, it had grown dark early, and it was around seven at night and freezing cold out.

"Yeah, I did. He hasn't seen her at all- no one has." Robin said, sighing.

"Megann's eyes glowed white as she struggled to locate her friend, and he all stared hopefully. She shook her head as her eyes returned to heir normal blue. "Wherever she is, she's out of range."

"Maybe she went home." Wally suggested  
He could tell his friend was worried and was trying to help him.

"No, she's not. I already alled Agent A, he hasn't seen her. She turned off all tracking capabilities..."

"Maybe she's patrolling Gotham. I mean, I know she patrols when she's angry..." Wally said.

Robin sighed. "Wherever she is, she doesn't want to be found, I'll head back to Gotham and wait up, we'll figure this out in the morning..." Robin sighed, standng and heading for the zeta tubes, wishing Batman would hurry up and get back into his league mission already...

* * *

She stopped her bike on the docks, dropping the kickstand and running forward. The large pipes let out nto Gotham harbor here, this was where Killer Croc was coming out...

Three police officers were standing, tranquilizer guns ready...

With a splash, the scaly mass of a man hit the water and started swimmin a a furios pace... There was a pop as one of the tranq guns went off, two, three...

"I got him!" one of them grinned, and Sparrow turned to look at Commissioner Gordon.

"How much seditive was in that dart?"

"He has a minute to remain concious, about." Commissioner Gordon said, and Sparrow looked out. The flashing of white water from his churninglimbs slowed, then stopped with ripples...

"Shit." Sparrow hit the water, realizing Croc would drown if she didn't. She swam to the spot where the last splashes had been, shivering convulsively, before divign under, seizing a scaly arm... He was far too massive for her to lift, let alone swim with.

Ahe surface, gasoing. He could go four minutes without oxygen. She fired off her grappling gun towards the docks, it struck the side and dug in, and she dove under again, hitting the retract button just as she grabbed Croc's scaly arm. Ad slowly, painfully slowly, they were dragged underwater towards the docks. Finally, she burst above the surface of the water, Commissioner Gordon and three other officers hauling Croc onto the docks.

Sparrow was wracked by shivers as she pocketed her grappling gun, pulling herself onto the docks and wrapping her arms around herself.

"You're hurt." Commissioner Gordon said, a note of concern in his voice as he saw the claw marks across one cheek and her abdomen.

"I'll be fine. We have medical facilities... at the batcave." her teeth were chattering, now, she stumbled towards the motorcycle.

"Sparrow!" Commissioner Gordon called, and she turned, giving him an exhausted look. She appreciated the man's concern, but she really just wanted to get home...

"Be careful- okay, kid?"

She nodded, getting on the motorcycle, putting up the kickstand and biting back a hiss of pain and revving the engine once for show- even though she felt light headed, she couldn't let it show. She took a breath and headed for the Batcave.

She was blth surprised and grateful when she entered to see Batman- he must've just gotten back.

"Hey Bruce." she put down the kickstand and got off, stmblig, right arm plastered over the claw marks on her chest, a diagonal slash that went from a few inches below her breasts to her hip bone- she wasn't sure if it was deep ornot, but it burned like HELL, just like the slash across her face...

Batman pulled back the cowl, revealing a concerned looking Bruce.

"You're hurt."

"Yeah, I need some stitches and I'm freezing. You mind...?" Batman put an arm arund her shoulder and she stumbled to the med bay, still shivering violently.

"Was it Croc?" Bruce asked.

She nodded, wincing as she eased herself down onto the sterile white bed.

"You went alone?" Bruce asked, threadong the needle.

She nodded. "Robin and I had a fight... I was heading towards patrol. Te Bat signal... You were busy, I was impulsive, I went it without Robin..."

Batman nodded. "You managed to get Croc?"

"Barely." she winced as Batman cleaned the wounds, she'd peeled off her costume to reveal the white sports bra and boxers underneath.

Bruce nodded, injecting her with a sedititve. He was impressed she'd managed to take Croc by herself, but still, he was slightly alarmed she'd been so impulsive...

"Don't tell Robin..." She muttered. "Nigh', Dad..."

Bruce leaned over her, starting to stotch. The cuts on her face and lower belly from e claws weren't deep enough to need stitches, she only needed fifteen or so right below her breasts kn the ribs. She was still cold, shivering, to be exact, he knew she'd probably ended up in freezing water. Her hair was sopping wet, and her teeth were chattering.

"Come here." he said in his baritone, gently sitting her up so her back was against his chest. She was still asleep, he'd given her a heavy seditive.

He grabbed a towel from the bedside table, gently toweling the long, raven hair, sighing as she endedup flopping against him when he was done.

"You are something else, you know that?" it was alright to be affectionate with her now. He'd been gone for a week on an off-world mission, he'd missed both his children, But Bstman had a job to do...

He grabbed a pair of navy blue sweat pants, gently pulling them on over the plaid red and black boxers that readed until just above her knees, as well as a Gotham high hoodie, which he pulled over her head, gently moving her arms through the arm holes and pulling it down over her stomach. He'd had to do this before, when she was injured.

He laid her down gently, pullingnthe blankets up and tucking them in around er like he'd done when he was little. It wasn't often he was able to do that anymore. It wasn't that she didn't like being tucked in, rather, he was more and more bus with holiday parties and Wayne Tech as Christmas approached, not to mention the team kept Scarlet and Dick busy, as well.

"Bruce?"

Bruce had been so preoccupied with his daughter he hadn't noticed Robin zeta in.

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine, Dick. Go on up to bed." Bruce said.

Dick stared but nodded, kicking himself as he headed upstairs. Once again, he'd failed to protect her.


	100. Crap Happens

It was another long, awkward week for the team. Sparrow and Robin didn't speak to one another, or train with one another, and when they were in the same room, they acted like the other didn't even exist.

But that first night after Robin came home he went upstairs and cried. He'd found herin the med bay, she'd been so angry she'd probably taken on a villain and gotten hurt- because of him. Because he'd made her angry and hadn't had to good sense to follow her. Because he had, yet again, failed.

He watched her like a hawk, still, but was more careful so she didn't notice. He stood n the doorway when she played video games, stole glances at her when they ate dinner, and checked on her twice after Bruce had tucked her in. At school, he pinged her phone three tmes daily to make sure she was on campus. He was going to protect her.

Bruce, for his part, knew the siblings had had a falling out. He also knew that, eventually, they'd have to reconcile. But he knew betteer than to try and force it. Obviously, by the way they acted around one another, they weren't ready. And forcing them to speak with one another would just create more tension within the manor, so he let it be, knowing eventually, the hero world, or the civilian life, would force them to interract.

But none of them had expected the shocking circumstances that wound force them to reconcile...

* * *

Scarlet Grayson walked through the halls of Gotham Academy, towards her Earth Science class. She noticed Dick was behind her, and felt the pang. She'd normally say hi to her brother- ever since the fight, they hadn't spoken besides when absolutely neccessary, and even then, it was in terse, one-word answers.

She walked through the school yard, it was a shortcut she knew- the light dusting of snow on the ground wasn't enough to come over her sneakers, but enough to make her smile. She clutched her books to her chest, sleeves of her Gotham high sweater warming her, plaid skirt just like all the other uniforms...

And then the gunfire ripped through the school yard.

She instinctively hit the ground, gasping when t stopped. Everyone had frozen, terrified...

"Everybody on your knees!" a masculine voice yelled. Shesaw the truck, like a truck used for transporting convicts to prison, and the gunmen all poised...

"Hands behind your heads!"

Everyone, incuding her, obeyed. It wasn't like she could fight- she wasn't in costume, had no weapons except for the pocket knife in her bra, and therewas no way she could reach for it with her hands behind her head...

"Which one of you is Scarlet Grayson?"

And her pounding heart fell to her throat.

"Speak now, or we shoot!" the man said after a few beats if silence.

"Me." she sad quietly.

The man, wearing military-style boots, walked over, forcing her chin up and studying her face.

Finally, he appke. "Where's your brother."

"Scarlet!" Dick landed a flying kick to the man's chest that sent him stumbling, turning to Scarlet."Scarlet, RUN!"

"Hold your fire!" the man ordered, as his comrads raised their guns. "We want them alive."

Dick launched humself at the main man, tackling him in the snow, pulling the pistol from his holster and putting it to the man's forehed.

"No one moves!" he snarled.

It was then he turned and saw every gunman in the facility with rifels trained on his sister.

"A vailiant effort, kid, but we have more fire power. Now, drop the gun and your sister isn't swiss cheese."

Dick cast the gun aside, staring at Scarlet, who stood, frozen... One of the gunmen came up behind her, grabbing her roughly...

"Let her go! Take me- just take me!" Dick yelled, desperate to save her.

"The boss wants you both, kid." The main man said, and Dick felt a gun in his back as he was shoved forward. They both felt their hearts sink at the resounding clang as the back doors of the truck closed, and they were trapped inside.

Dick turned to her, exhasperated. "Why didn't you run?"

"They had guns on you, I was afraid to move..."

Dick sighed. "Alright, it's okay, we're gonna be okay..." he pulled her close to his chest, felt her shaking. But whether it was from the cold or fear he didn't know.

"I'll protect you. I've been protecting you for weeks, and there's no way I'll stop now..."

"You've been protecting me? I thought you were smothering me." Scarlet said, looking at him, surprised. "Why would you need to protect me?"

"Why wouldn't I? Look at what Destiny did to you... I should've been protecting you THEN."

Scarlet stared. "That wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have let her knock me unconcious."

"Are you kidding? We never should've split up. I should've BEEN there! Then you wouldn't have had to cut your finger off..."

"Just like if we'd said something about seeing Zucco in the tent that night, Mom and Dad would still be alive." Scarlet said quietly. "Bruce said we can't go down that road. Ifs and buts are all they'll ever be."

And it was silently. Dick still held his sister close against his chest and she, shivring cold as she was, burrowed into his chest, which was covered by his Gotham high blazer.

But something she'd said had struck a chord deep within him. He realized he HAD been smothering her, had been traveling down a road of ifs, andif he kept doing that, he'd go crazy...

She looked up at him. "It wasn't your fault, Dick. Crap happens."

He chuckled. "Crap like this, you mean?"

She nodded. "Yeah... I'm so cold..."

The truck hit a bump that sent them both jarring, and Scarlet squeaked and clung to him. And Dick smiled. Bcause he was free. He could already feel it- free from the nightmares of her, screaming in agony behind that closed door as she hacked off her own appendage. Free of the guilt that'd been weighing heavily on his shoulders, driving him to try and sheild her from every worldly aspect of life.

He looked down at the top of her head, her raven hair, her shivering form. He was still going to try and protect her. But he was going to be much more rational about it, now- because, hey, crap happened.


	101. Shot

Batman was in a league meeting when he got the call from Flash, who was on monitor duty.

"Flash- I'm in a meeting."

"Scarlet and Dick are kidnapped!" Flash yelled. Instantly, Batman was on his feet, Superman and Wonder Woman foolowed him into the room a life Newscast was blaring on one of the screens.

"Teenage adopted chuldren of Bruce Wayne have just been abducted from Gotham Junior Senior High. Reports are armed gunmen entered the campus and captured Scarlet Grayson and her brother. Security tapes show Dick fought valiantly..."

It cut to a freeze-framed image of Dick with a pistol to the man's head. "But unfortunately, both were abducted. Bruce Wayne has been unreachable at this time, but anyone with information is asked to call the number of the screen..."

Batman turned, heading for the zeta beams.

"What are we waiting for? Come on- let's go bust them out!" Flash said.

"We can't. If the league shows too much interest int heir kidnapping, it will be suspicious. Peope will start putting two and teo together that they both mean something to the league- and their secret identities will be compromised." Superman said, shaking his head.

"So- we just leave them there?" Flash asked, shocked.

"Bruce will do what he can working with law enforcement- let's just hope they get an oppertunity to run."

* * *

Dick was trying to remember which direction the truck moved in. Left turns, right turns, trying to vizualize the street maps. He gave up when they left Gotham. There were so man ack roads leading the city, they could be on an one of them.

"You have any weapons?" Sparrow asked hopefully.

Robin nodded. "Compact utility belt." he pulled out what looked to be a pack of gun but actually contained smoke pellets, anti-toxins, and some small explosives.

"You?"

"This." she reached within her bra and flipped out her knife. "The problem is- if we use the smoke pellets, he'll wonder where we got them, and Robin and Sparrow use spoke pellets..."

"Yeah. We'll use them if we have to." Dick agreed. "You have anything?"

"Just this." she reached into her bra and pulled out the knive, and Dick smiled. "We can use it to pick locks..."

"Yeah. If they lock us up. We should play scared, right?"

Dick nodded. "Start crying. We want you to look like an average kid for the cameras, if they ransom us."

She nodded, ltting the crocidile tears start to fall. Dick grinned, "That's it. Put that knife back... wherever you put it..." he said, blushing slightly, and she returned it, smiling through the tears.

"So- why do you think they kidnapped us? Randsom, leverage, protection?" Scarlet asked.

Dick shrugged. "Hard to tell when we don't know anything about the kidnappers..."

"How long have we been in this truck for?" Scarlet asked suddenly. The metal all around them was freezing, and they hit another large bump tha sent her shiering form crashing into Dick, whose head slammed against the wall.

Sparrow gasped. "I'm sorry..."

Dck grit his teeth until the pain subsided. "Not your fault. Crap happens. Come here. You're shivering."

She pbeyed and he pulled her close to him, each taking comfort in the heat the other provided. He sighed. "We've been here for... an hour, I think."

"Can I sleep? Being kidnapping is exhausting." Scarlet said, leaning her head against his broad chest.

"Really? You were so excited when Roy, Wally and us got kidnapped when we were eight. Nearly drove the serial killer who had us insane. Well, insane-er, anyways. Go ahead, sleep. I'll wake you if anything important happens."

He smiled slightly when he looked down and realized she was already asleep.

* * *

"Where are they!?" Bruce Wayne demanded, pacng back and forth. He'd quickly appeared before the security head and administration board. Students had been dismissed for the day, and school officals were trying to convince him, of all thing, not to press charges.

"It would be very counter-productive to press charges, Mr. Wayne." the guidance counselor said right on cue. "If you want the school security to be advanced, suing for a hefty sum of money will, if anything, make security WORSE..."

Bruce stopped him with a Bat glare in Bruce Wayne form, which, completed by the state of Daddy Bats rage he was in now, was terrifying.

"You think this is about MONEY!?" he slammed his hands on the table.

"Both my children were abducted by armed men an hour ago, disappeared with no trace, and you think I want MONEY!? _You disgust me._ " he stared at the head of security. "I want the full story, all the security footage, a detailed copy of security and policy, and I want to know WHERE someone slipped up so you can make sure this NEVER happens again. And you'd better hope they find my children alive." and with that he strode out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

He leaned against the wall- he just wanted his children back. They'd been kidnapped before a few times, but nothing like this, with armed men hunting them down. Not to mention they hadn't been on speaking terms. Who knew how they'd react to being kidnapped together? He just hoped they'd put there differences aside and work on escaping...

* * *

The truck rumbled to a stop, and Dick gently shook Scarlet.

"Scarlet. Wake up. We're here."

She looked around for a moment. "When they open the doors, do we run or fight?"

"Neither. Make them think we're average until they let their guard down, then we make a breaf for it. Cry."

She let the crocidile tears fall just as the door swung open, allowing blinding sunlight inside.

The man who'd captured them, with a stubble of gray beard on his chin, tan skin, and a level of precisely groomed gray hair that suggested he was ex-military, grinned at them both.

"Out. Now. On your knees."

Scarlet made no move to get off Dick's lap, still sobbing, shooting terrified glances at the man... she really was a good actor.

"That's enough. Let's not get them angry." Dick whispered, and slowly she and Dick crawled out of the truck, her clining to Dick's arm. Her brother didn't know it, but she actually WASN'T acting completely. She let the actual fear she felt dictate her actions...

Dick brushed her off and his sourful blue eyes met hers. They both knelt on the snowy ground as they'd been instructed, Scarlet shuddering as her bare knees touched the cold surface. Stupid skirt stopped just above the knees...

"Do you know WHY we took you, kids?" the man with the stubble paced in front of them, military boots crunching the snow. His croonies stood at a resoectful distance, but their rifels boasted how easily they could be cut down by gunfire if they decided to run.

"Because... our father?" Scarlet said shakily.

"No!" the man slapped her, hand, and she ended up sprawled in the snow, reeling. He laughed as her hand flew to where she'd been struck, the shocked expression on her face.

"You bastard..." Dick growled, hurrying to help her kneel once again.

As soon as Dick was done rightening her, the man sunk the toe of his boot in just between his ribs. Dick ended up on his back, the wind knocked out of him, gasping...

Scarlet went to help him but the man grabbed her hair, yanking him towards her.

"Ah-ah-ah. You haven't answered my question yet, bitch. Why'd we kidnap you?"

"How should I know? Who do you think I am? The godamn Batman?" she stared at him, enraged, as she heard Dick's painful gulps for air.

The man smiled. "I like this one. Has a temper. I'll give you a hint. Your mommy and daddy did it too..."

"Acrobatics?" she asked, shocked.

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner!" the man laughed. "We have a job for you two, since you're still blessed with the abilities of a monkey. If you complete the job, we let you live and randsom you off to your father. You fail... well, let's not be morbid. Take them to the cells, Snipe."

A moutain of a man emerged, grabbing Scarlet by her hair and Dick by the wrist, dragging them to what looked like a cell room. It was dark, dank, and wet. Robin caught his breath. He realized what this place was, as he and Scarlet were thrown into cells across from eachother, the rusted, barred doors creaked before slamming shut, and the man called Snipe headed upstairs.

They waited until they heard the door slam before they spoke.

"What is this place?" Scarlet asked, looking around.

"Blackgate prison. The first one. It was abandoned after is got overcrowded. Moved to the new prison. B- bruce told me about it." he said, not daring to even chance using the prefix Bat. They might be being watched.

She nodded. She'd seen some bushes around the place, but otherwise, it was surrounded by woods...

"What do you think? They have a job for us- should we do it? I mean, it's probably robbing somewhere, probably need the acrobatics to get in..."

Dick shrugged. "They'll have to tell us more before we consent. If we decide we can't, then... Arati." he said, using the Romani word for tonight.

She nodded. They'd see about performing the job, but if not- they'd escape tonight.

* * *

Bruce stared. There tracking devices had gone offline, everything had, cell phone signals, commlinks, anything tha contained a radio frequency or signal possible t track... Like they were in an utter, total dead zone.

The school board was litigating, now, trying to figure ou what had went wrong. He knew whatever changes to the security policy that were needed would happen, since he gave a 2 million dollar donation to the academy each year, in the burcracy he was like the president of the PTA. Except richer.

Still. He couldn't chase money around before bedtime, couldn't hear money giggle as it hid from him. He couldn't look up at the chandelier and expect to see money hanging off it like a monkey. He couldn't tuck mone in, couldn't kiss it goodnight... And right now, he'd give up his entire fortune just to see them.

* * *

"From there you'll blow out the doors, break in, grab what we need, and get out."

"And if you screw up in the process, the detonators attatched to your ankle braclets will blow you into a million pieces. Last thing we need is you setting off alarms on purpose, trying to get the cops..."

"What is it exactly that we're stealing?" Scarlet asked.

"You don't need to know that. You have two choices- you do it and get ransomed off to Daddy, or you don't, and your bodies turn up in Gotham harbor."

"We'll do it." Dick said quickly, his gaze darting down to the ankle braclet which contained the detonator. He had to play the part of scared boy, now...

The man nodded. "Take them back to the cells."

"Wait." Dick looked over at Scarlet. She was pale.

"It's cold there. We're doing your dirty work- at least give my sister a blanket."

The man chuckled. "Always doing the honorable thing, rich boy. Harvey, get them a blanket."

The man threw a dirty, hole-ridden blanket to Scarlet, who nodded.

"Thank you."

The man chuckled. "Polite, aren't we? Now take them back to the cells."

As soon as the man walked away, Dick spoke. "They want us to steal from STAR Labs. Whatever they want is going to be used to kill people. We leave tonight. Pick the lock on your ankle braclet."

She nodded, using the knife to pick the lock, sliding it across the floor t Sick, who picked it up, looking at her.

"You're shivering. I asked for that blanket for a reason."

She nodded. "T-thanks..." she wrapped it around her shouders as Dick worked with his own braclet

He picked the lock on his cell next, stopping halfway through when someone came down to check on them.

He finally did it, nodding to Scarlet. "Slide your ankles braclet over here." She obeyed. Dick felt the wall It was freezing, they'd been here for hours, it was past nightfall, now...

"My wall leads to the outside. When they realize we're trying to escape, they'll blow the detonators..."

"Right through the wall." Scarlet finished, grinning, as Dick slid the knife back across to her. "Exactly. Pick the lock on the cell. Next guy that comes down here, we knock him out."

She nodded, fumbling witht he lock. Her hands were numb, and Dick had to get out of his cell and start picking the lock. They were both surprised when the guard cane downstairs, then.

"What are you doing out of your cell!?"

Dick lunged, knocking the man put with one punch before finishing unlocking the door to cell. He grabbed the man's radio, nodding to Sparrow, before stepping into the cell with her.

"We're escaping." he said into the radio. He pulled Scarlet behind him, sheilding her from the explosion of the braclelets, sanwhiching her between his own body and the wall until the dust settled. Then they were both sprinting towards the woods.

There were the alarmed yells of the guards, and the hail of gunfire...

They were almost there when Dick fell, had just broken the tree line when, with a strangled cry, he fell.

"No." Scarlet breathed chest heavily. she grabbed herbbrother, dragging him into the coer if the trees, despite his cries of pain. What they needed now was ESCAPE. She led him to where tree roots and dirt formed as overhang, gasping, laying him down.

"Where?" she asked breathlessly, using her knife to cut off the sleeve of her sweater to prepare for a bandage.

"Calf..." Dick muttered, paning heavily. She found the wound, already covered in blood...

There was the sound of running feet crashing through the brush, Dick had collapsed in the darkness, no one had seen him fall, she hoped...

"Hold still." Scarlet ordered, pressing the sweater to the wound, the bullet was still in his leg somewhere...

"You need to go." Dick got out between grit teeth.

"No! I'm not leaving you!" she hissed. There were flashlight beams close, now, dangerously close...

"Look. They're searching. There's no way you can drag me, they'll catch you..." he screwed his eyes shut in pain for a moment, gasping for breath before continuing.

"Three miles east- there's a little town. Get help. Don't stop for anything, you hear me? Keep running until you collapse, and drag yourself if you have to. I have a few hours left, if the bullet hasn't nicked an artery..."

"No... I can't leave you..." she whispered, tears streaming down her face.

"Scarlet... if you stay I'll bleed out. You're it- everything rides on you. I know you can do this. See that star there?" he pointed to the brightest star in the sky. "That's North. You want to go that way. You can do this... I lo-" he was silent, and she stared, shocked.

"Dick? Dick, please?" she tapped his pale cheek, terrified. He was unconcious, he'd passed out from bloodloss. Tears streamed down her face, and she clung to him for a minute. "I love you. Dck, so much..." she sobbed. She planted a kiss on his cold cheek, slicing off her other sweater soeeve to place the square of fabric over the firt one, which was already soaked in blood. She applied as much pressure as she dared with the bullet still in him, stopping as much bleeding as possible before peering out. East. She had to go East.

The mercinaries had walked past them, now, she had no idea how many were headed East, and she didn't care.

She cast one look back at Dick- eyes shut, a peaceful expression on his face, hands trailing in the dirt beside him.

"I won't fail you. I promise."

And she was swallowed up by the night.


	102. Resolved- for now

Her breath came in short gasps, she stumbled and fell for what must've been the fifth time. Sticks stabbed her, thorns tore into her, and she was completely oblivious, because she had to get there.

She staggered on again, every second the images flashing through her mond. Dick, lying on the ground. Dick, gasping in pain. Dick, telling her she was it. She was IT. If she didn't find help, he'd die there, under that overhang. Or be found. And once they realized he was injured, they'd either re-capture him or kill him on the spot. And she wouldn't let ANY of these things happen.

She staggered up the hill of the woods, now, breath coming in clouds in front of her in the cold. Sweat dripped down her, she was so cold, exhausted, the only things warm were muscles, which were burning.

But... lights. Finally, lights. A house, lights, in the distance.

"HELP! Please, please help me!" she sprinted forward, banging on the door. It opened a crack, a man came.

"Please, my brther's been shot. My name is Scarlet Grayson..." she got out, before having to gasp for breath.

The door opened all the way to reveal a man in hus forties with a beard. "Jesse, call 911!"

It was five minutes later the police showed up, comissioner Gordon.

"Scarlet..." Commissioner Gordon, who was good friends with Bruce Wayne, rushed towards her.

"Dick's been shot!" she said, grabbing his hand, dragging him towards the forest. She didn't notice when the other officers raced behind her, the EMT's, when someone let loose the search dogs. She still hurried, stumbling as fast as she possibly could.

It was after an eternity of mental hell when she found him.

"Dickey..." she fell to her blood-covered knees beside the overhand, looking under it and staring at her brother's pale face, some blood from his leg was on it. His eyes were closed, the same peaceful expression was on his face, he was cold, so cold...

Everyone else stayed back.

Scarlet stared, tears pouring down her face. No. She couldn't be too late...

"Dickey- I'm here now. I'm here..." tears rolled down her face, in the eerie lit of the night, she gently reached up to brush his cheek. Some snowflakes had found there way to land there, on those pale, cold cheeks, on the beatiful, peaceful face...

His eyes fluttered open, and he smiled weakly.

"...knew you could do it..." he muttered.

And with that affirmation of him beng alive, everything burst into activity. EMT's moving forward, gett Dick on a backboard, blankets being draped around both children, an ATV made it's way through.

* * *

So she sat on Gotham general, terrified, waiting, whie they had Dick in surgery.

There was he sound f running feet the door burst open. "Scarlet?"

"Dad..."

"Is Dick okay?" Bruce asked, pulling back.

She shook her head. "He's been shot..." she was shaking, freezing, exhausted, and that last thing she remembered was Bruce's face before everything went black.

* * *

Scarlet's eyes fluttered open. She looked over to see Dick lying in a bed next to her, watching her. She smelled the normal smells, antiseptic, lysol... But she also smelled pledge, letting her know she was at the infirmary in the Batcave, not the real hospital. Alfred loved pledge.

"Dick?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened?"

"You blacked out. You sprinted like six miles to get help and bring them to me. You also cut yourself pretty bad on something, don't know what, but you lost some blood. And they didn't feed us or anything, so that had something to do with it..."

"How's the leg?" Scarlet asked.

"Good. Just a flesh wound, the bullet stopped right next to my bone. Should heal up soon enough, and I can be walking around. Bruce just won't let me. I think we really scared him."

There was a noise, and the zeta tubes activated. The couldn't hear who it was, buta moment later, Roy walked in.

"How are you two feeling?"

"Great." Dick said, and Scarlet nodded.

"So- you still enjoy being kidnapped again, Scarlet?" Roy asked. And they all laughed.

* * *

Kaldur stared at the note on his bed in the mountain- it sent shivers up his spine. He had no idea how it'd gotten there, but the message it contained was bone-chilling. In spidery, sloppy handwriting, was written four words that made him suddenly uncertain of everything. He read it again and again, and then just stared at it, horrifed. Four words...

_Orin lied to you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Orin is Aquaman's real name, for those of you that didn't know.


	103. The Phone

Sparrow entered the cave that evening looking pale. "Robin!" she yelled. She'd been kept after school for detention and she was freaking out...

"Yes?" it was a Friday night, Robin had been playing Call of Duty with Wally. Megann was in the kitchen, making them some chocolate-covered pretzels, and Kaldur was pretending to read. Still, he was really brooding over that note he'd found...

Artemis was putting together some more arrows, and Conner was watching his two friends play as he petted Taco, who sat calmly on his lap, little bunny nose twitching. Still, they all looked at her.

"The teacher took my phone." she said shakily.

"You were using it in class?" Robin asked. "You deserved to get it taken away, then..."

"I wasn't, I swear! It fell out of my bag. It was Ms. Dikes, you know how she is..." Sparow said, looking nervous.

"Wait- Dikes? Man, she's a jerk..." Artemis said.

"Wait- you've heard about her in STAR City?" Robin asked quickly implying it. Robin knew she wasn't Green Arrow's niece and that she lived in Gotham, but the others didn't...

"Yeah. Word of her has rached STAR CITY, where I'm crashing with GA..."

The others exchanged confused glances. Why were Robin and Artemis emphasising every word? They weren't clued in on it all, yet...

"Robin. This is serious..." Sparrow said, some urgency in her quiet voice.

"How is it serious? So what- you got your phone taken away. I'll let you use mine ot text and play games and stuff. You can last a weekend without Candy Crush, can't you?"

Sparrow shook her heas. "It's not that simple. I... there's data on it."

"Data like what?" Robin asked, suddenly nervous.

"Well, remember that selfie we all took on the London Eye? All of us together- our profiles match the team, not to mention I have a picture of me and... Ravager... from when we were in Gotham together..."

Wally's controller fell onto the floor.

"Did you do any hacking on it?" Robin asked, sounding anxious.

She nodded. "Yeah. A lot of files are stored there..."

"You have Hexagon on there, don't you? And Fierce, and Lextron..."

"Just the source codes! I got bored in school and started writing them..."

"Do you have any idea what could happen if those fall into the wrong hands!?" Robin demanded.

"Wait- what's Hexagon and all those other things?" Megann asked, confusion clear in her voice.

"Hacking programs Sparrow asked me to help her on. The source codes alone are powerful enough to hack into STAR labs and control some critical technology. As in, sesimic generators, satellites... if they got into Wayne Tech..."

"I know, Rob." Sparrow said quietly.

"We need to get that phone."

* * *

Midnight found them in civvies, buying a new Motorola droid, same make, same model as the other one.

They didn't activate the plan- all the phone needed to do was act as a decoy for the teacher after they'd removed the real one. She'd prbably just assume the battery was dead ir simething when it didn't turn on.

They crept around outside Gotham Junior High, the Campus, thanks to the recent kidnapoing of Scarlet and Dick Grayson, had recieved a MAJOR ugrade, so even after hours, there were cameras and motion sensors to worry about...

"You attend classes here?" Kaldur asked, looking around, slightly shocked The campus was beautiful, to say the last. Eight acrea, there was plenty of greenery, in each corner one school building, Elementary, Middle, Junio/Senior, and he Administrative building... By he middle and Elementary schools were the woodchips of a playground by the building for younger chuldren. The walkways leading around campus were of faded red brick a foutain sat clear in the center, with well-preened bushes and ivy climbing the chain-link fence that went up about five feet.

"Yeah. Pretend to, anyways. Secret identity and all- I'd much rather be a hero alk the time." Sparrow said simply, nodding to Artemis.

Megann established a mind link and Robin crouched in the bushes just outside the chain link, working furiously on his wrist comuter. S moment later, the slight eletric pulses hat ran through the fence and, when touched by a human and he pulses were diverted, alerted security, lost power. Robin nodded to Sparrow and they both flipped over, while the others either climbed or flew.

_Which building is it?_ Megann asked.

_That one._ Artemis said instinctively, nodding towards the Junior/Senior High building. She attended here every day, afterall, but she'd forgotten most of the team didn't know that...

_How'd you know that? Wally_ asked, sounding suspicious. Of course he knew it was that building, bt he'd been t Gotham before to see his friends...

_It has Junior/Senior High carved in stone. Literally._ Artemis said, thinking fast, pointing to the words chisled in the stone above the entryway.

_Oh._ Wally said simply. He nodded to Robin. _Want me to take the cameras out?_

_Already done._ Sparrow said, nodding to Robin. _We have two minutes before ai have to turn the power back on, or else the backup generator goes off and alerts the police. Let's move._

They all crept forward, diving into the bushes around the foutain. Kaldur simply dove under the water, and Sparrow turned the power back on with thirty three seconds to spare.

_Please tell me you kept the heat sensors disabled._ Robin said, and she nodded.

_Heat sensors? This place is pretty high tech..._ Conner said, looking around from where he was in the bush, impressed.

Sparrow sighed. _Yeah. Batman's WAY overprotective, secret identities, I can't reveal all the details. Just know this security is Batman Approved._

_And Bat-breakable._ Robin added, before he nodded to Sparrow. _Take the grid down again._

She obeyed, and they hurried to the door of the school. Robin worked expertly on the lock, a moment later they were inside, and they all dove behind the furniture in the foye, plush leather chairs, just as Sparrow turned the power back on.

_Dude, this is getting annoying, flicking the power on and off._ Wally said mentally.

_Look, this is the only way around he security. I COULD use Hexagon, Firece, or Lextron to hack through it without the hassle, but, like I said- they're on my phone._ Sparrow said simply.

_You guys stay here- stand guard. Supey, use your x-ray vision to locate the exits. You, Megann, Conner, and Wally will be stationed at each major exit._ He pulled up a holographic blueprint on his wrist computer for them all to study for a moment. _Stay out of sight of any cameras. Artemis will cover us- wecould use someone with long range capabilites._

Wally nodded, and Sparrow turned off the power again before they all sprinted towards their intended destinations- two minutes.

It was enough time for Sparrow, Robin, and Artemis to race upstairs and hide n te doorway from the cameras. Robin was just picking the lock onthe door when every alarm in the building went off.

_Oops..._ Wally said simply, and Robin frowned.

_Bail out, all of you. Sparrow, call backup. We have two minutes, tops, before the Gotham PD gets here..._

Sparrow was aleady on her wrist computer, sending out the distress signal. The classroom door burst open, finally, Robin was in. Robin started picking the lock on the drawer, switched the phones, tossing the one to Sparrow. There were sirens in the distance, Robin opened the window and they all bailed out, racing to the end of the schoolyard. The didn't think twice about hopping the fence or swining through the sunroof of the car.

"Might I ask what you're doing?" Roy asked.

Sparrow grinned. "Maybe. But first, get us out of here. The cops'll be here any minute."

Roy rolled his eyes and theybexplained the sotuation as he drove.

"So- why didn't you have security installed on your phone?" Roy asked.

"Phone belongs to Scarlet Gayson, Roy, what would she have to hide? People would get suspicious if I had crazy security on it..."

Roy looked back at Artemis when Sparrow mentioned Scarlet Grayson, and Artemis nodded. "Yeah, I know..."

"Anyways, Unwas going to see Scarlet and Dick Grayson. It's been awhile since Roy Harper has seen them. Magazienes were saying I forgot about you guys, I've just been too busy seeing you n hero business lately..."

"Yeah. We know." Robin said, sighing. He wished sometimes they didn't have to lead double lives.

"So- wanna help me destroy my phone?" Sparrow asked, a smile on her face as she held up the phone. Roy chuckled. "I love how you say that with a smile on your face..."

"I'm taking the harddrive and SIM card out of that afterwards. From now on, no hacking unless it's in the Batcave, if those programs fell into the wrong hands..."

"Blah blah blah- c'mon! Let's go blow this thing up!" Sparrow said, looking eager. Roy smiled, pulling up by the phine booth, and soon enough, they were all back at the cave.

"We did it!" Sparrow announced. Robin nodded, ripping out the harddrive. "Please excuse me while I go destroy this." He said, walking over to the stove. He sprayed a frying pan with cooking spray, set it on the burner, turned on the burner, and then dropped the hard drive in. The team wasn't back from the bioship ride back, yet...

"Recognizing- Batman, 02." the comuter announced.

Roy had been giving Sparrow pointers on shooting the phone, which they'd duct-taped to the wall, and Batman entered just as the harddrive in the frying pan ignited.

Artemis had her bow pulled back, and she released the arrow out of surprise, letting it fly... right into all the other arrows on the phone.

"I don't even want to know." Batman announced, walking past them and towards the main generator room. He just needed to get some intel here from The old data base, and he honestly didn't know WHY his kids were destroying the phone. Some teenage things were tooo complicated.

* * *

When the rest if the team got back, they joined in the merrymaking, finding creative ways to destroy the phone before burning it and flushing the remains. No one had been caught, and they were all in good spirits, though Kaldur seemed more brooding than usual, up he could honestly say that the time with his team had raised his spirits, He smiled- he was also looking forward to his bed.

But his heart dropped to his stomach when he entered his room and saw it- another note.


	104. Flashbacks and Fear

_"You'll have to do better than that, Arty." Her father said, sweeping her legs out from under her. Her head hit the concrete floor and she stared at the ceiling, dazed._

_"Come on- get up. Heroes won't wait for you to get up- they'd have gotten the cuffs on you by now..."_

Artemis panted, staring out at the Gotham skyscape. Spectators had gathered to gawk, and she stood, feeling the wind whip around her on the ledge, threatneing to send her off the building to her death. She didn't remember hiw she got here, how ti get down, or what she was doing. Police lights and sirens flashed below, someone with a megaphone was begging her not to jump.

But she was terrified. There was no way out- no way out... unless... maybe jumping wasn't such a bad thing...

_"Come on, Jade, you can do better." Her father yelled, Artemis was struggling to fend off the savage blows, coming one after another, now. Jade had knocked the knife blade from her hand and spin kicked her in the face, foot colliding with her cheek and making her stumble._

_"Don't stop, Jade! Get it together, Artemis!" Sportsmaster yelled. Jade flew forward, planting another kick on her chest that slammed her into the concrete wall of the parking garage._

_She gasped as Jade's fist collided with her face, attempting a feeble block that only partially worked._

_"Come on, Artemis." Jade hissed, seizing her sister by her shirt collar and shoving her away from the wall, hard. "Fight harder. Don't just let me throw you around." her fist collided with her ribcage as she said this, Artemis doubled overm and Jade kneed her in the head, dropping her to the ground and lunging ontop of her, elbow across her throat. Enoguh oressure and her neck would snap, she'd be dead..._

_Seven-year old Artemis stared at her sisterm eyes wide and terrified, to see Jade's eyes glittering, almost set on death... Still, Jade pulled her arm up at the last second, leaving her little sister with a bloody nose on the hard ground, gasping piteously for breath._

_"Do better next time, and I won't have to hurt you so badly." Jade said through grit teeth, and she whirled, raven hair flying out behind her, storming off towards home to hide how disgusted she was with what she'd done._

_"Do better, kid. What do you think I've been training you for!?" Sportsmaster yelled. "Smeday you'll be in the big leagues... you better fight, and fight hard." and he, too, left her alone on the pavement, to find her own way home._

That'd been the first time Sportsmaster had pitted her and Jade against one another, but it hadn't been the last. Still, she didn't think of that now. Just the pure terror coursing through her veins, her heard was in her throat, she felt like she might vomit it out. Blood pounding in her ears, she couldn't breathe! Why couldn't she breathe!?

In the crowd below sat Paula, staring up, horrified, as the one daughter she had left stood on the ledge. Two inches seperated her from life and death. It'd stared out like a normal day, she'd gotten her daughter up, they'd eatten breakfast, and she'd given Artemis a goodbye kiss, because no matter how her daughter grumbled and scrubbed the area her lips had made contact with, she knew her daughter secretly loved the infection.

Still, she couldn't believe the way this day was ending. Her eyes were filled with tears. "Artemis! Artemis, don't!" she pleaded. She cursed herself quietly as the tears streamed down her face. If only she hadn't gone on that robbery, hadn't gotten shot in the back, hadn't been paralyzed, she could've been up there, talking her dauter down...

But the Justice League had always been their guardian angel, like now. There was the boom as a grappling gun launched, and then a dark sillhouette as Batman swooped down, landing perfectly on the edge.

Sparow and Robin would kill him if he failed, now, and he recalled he conversation he'd had two minutes ago. A major fire had broken out at a lab, they'd been rescuing civilians, when they'd gotten the call of the teenager attempting suicide. When Gordan said Artemis Crock, Sparrow and Robin had both almost hit the road running. But h'd stopped them. They could be of more use at the fire, he'd convinced them, and if they were seen together with someone who looked so similar to he blonde archer on the team...

"Artemis, relax." He said calmly. It was the same voice he'd used to calm his children after nightmares. Artemis was just frozen- to her credit, she hadn't jumped off he building when the giant man dressed like a bat landed feet from her. Still, her hear was pounding, sweat was pouring off her, and she had literally NO IDEA how she'd gotten here.

Batman noticed her eyes were dialated, saw the way she held herself, and instantly knew.

"Artemis. You'e been hit with a blast of fear toxin. You need to listen to me..." he took a small step forward and she lost it.

_Because he wasn't Batman anymore, not to her, In her drugged, terrifying mind, in that one step he'd transformed into Cheshire, who's knees had buckled. She instinctively caught her sister, the mask cat's mask she wore fell below... revealing her sister's muilated, bloodied face._

"Cheshire!" her hysterical scream rang out.

_Cheshire's body slipped through her fingers, somehow, started falling towards the pavement below..._

"Cheshire!" she dove off the building, intent on grabbing her sister's body before it hit the ground. She'd almost grabbed it when a hand seized her ankle, yanking her back to safety. In reality, it as Batman, but she didn't see it that way...

_Cheshire's body hit the pavement with a sickening crack. She caught a glimpse of he cracked pavement around her sister's body, the pooling blood, before she was forced to look into the eyes of Marty Hoff, a ruthless gangster she'd had to fight when she was nine. Her father had declined to do his dirty work, it didn't pay enough, and he'd nearly killed her, tying her up and throwing her into the freezing Gotham Harbor..._

"Let me go! Let me go! CHESHIRE!" Batman had one hand wrapped around Artemis's waist. With the other he grabbed a syring full of antidote he carried and quietly slipped it under her skin, pressing down the plunger.

Her eyes rolled back in his head and he went limp in his arms. He fired off his grappling gun again, heading towards the alley.

"Robin- taking Artemis to the cave now, I need a cover story. Call Leslie, have her say she was admitted to the clinic." Batman ordered into his comm.

"Already on it." Robin said. "But... Batman- something serious is going on here, Fire's out out, people are safe... But a ton of chemicals are gone."

Batman reaized it with treoidation as he held Artemis, brudal style. "Get back the he Bat cave. It's Scarecrow."


	105. In which it becomes personal

"Whatever's happening is big- here's a list of the missing chemicals." Robin said, handing them to Batman.

"How's Artemis?" Sparrow asked, anxious.

"Fine. I gave her the antidote and left her in the med bay, Red Tornado is monitoring her. A lot of the chemicals here are used for phsyciatric drugs..."

"Creating a new fear toxin, then?" Sparow asked, and Batman nodded. "He's probably gong to try and unleash it on the city somehow..."

"He's already tried water supply. You don't think he'd try it again, do you?" Robin asked.

"Master Bruce- I believe you should see this." Alfred said simply, turning a monitor to the news station.

"Several rampaging civilians have been attacking mercilessly in the west end of the town..."

"Sounds like he's already started. General seditives, both of you. Sedate and restrain only. Sparrow, stay here, see if you can find any connections between the victems, how he's spreading this..."

Sparrow nodded, slightly disappoined she wouldn't be in on the actions. Still, she was ready for this, now...

* * *

"What- what happened?" the team had gathered around Artemis's bedside.

"No clue. Batman just dropped you off here, said something about a fear toxin..." Conner said calmly.

"Fear toxin?" Artemis asked. Her head hurt, true, but she didn't feel any fear...

"Probably some Gotham phsycopath. Don't worry about it, you'll be fine..." Wally said. In truth, he was relieved she was alright. He'd seen the effects of a fear toxin before,it was insanely terrifying to watch the victem scream and writhe...

"Recognizing, Sparrow B02." the computer announced, and a moment later Sparrow entered.

"How're you feeling?" she asked calmly.

"Good, I guess... What happened?"

"You got hit with a fear toxin, the effects made you go a little insane. You wandered onto the ledge of a building in Gotham- Batman had to come grab you as you jumped. Pretty crazy, actually..."

Artemis stared. "I tried to kill myself!? I don' remember any of that..." she was looking alarmed. Megann, Wally, and Conner all turned to her, looking desperate. Kaldur had retreated to his room to pour over the three notes he'd recieved, try and figure out what they meant, and didn't even know the whole situation was going on.

"Relax. That's normal- fear toxins can have adverse effects like suicidal actions, memory loss, and seizures, and a load of other crap. You're just lucky Batman got there in time..."

"Yeah. I guess so." Artemis said seriously, pullng the blankets up around her a bit more, surprised.

Megann turned to Sparrow, eyes concerned. "Who even makes this fear toxin stuff?"

"Phsycopath. He made a new strain of the drug, we're trying to figure out what he's doing with it, actually. A few other people have been seen having it's effects, atracking people, stuff like that. Batman and arobin are handlng it. I'd love to chat, but something's up in Gotham. I just have to as yo a question- did you eat or drink anything out of the ordinary today, artemis? Anything odd happen to you?"

Artemis shook her head. "No, nothing..."

"Right." Sparrow nodded and stood, heading for the zeta tubes. "Call me if you remember anything, okay?"

"Sure..." Artemis said, looking concerned, before Sparrow was gone.

"Man, I really hope they figure this thing out..." Conner said, looking after his friend, worried.

"Yeah, me too..." Megann admitted, and Wally nodded.

"Don't worry. They'll gt it done- they've dealt with worse than this before. Anyways- what were you doing in Gotham anyways, Artemis?"

* * *

"All sedated and restrained. Close to thirty cases, now. Anything, Robin?" Batman spoke into his comm.

Robin shook his head from where he was standing on the platform.

"Nothing. Water treatment plant's normal... You recorded the victem's names?" Robin asked, hopeful.

"Yes. Sent them to Sparrow. There's nothing in common. They all didn't ingest the same thing, were at totally opposite ends of town throughout the day, everything checks out. Looks like a dead end." Batman said simply.

"Well we can't just let this keep happening!" Robin burst out, frustrated.

"Sparrow's doing well with what she's got, Robin. She'll come through. In the meantime, meet me at the bombed out warehouse where O'Maley's gang used to be. We'll work on tracking Scarecrow down- the Gotham PD has there hands full right now managing the cases of those infected eith the toxin, that was rising every hour...

"We'll check his old hide out by Gotham Harbor, then around under the western bridge..." Batman said.

Robin nodded, turning to go. They'd been perched atop the Wayne Enterprises building, and they each swung off towards their destinations, hoping to find somethin- anything- to clue them in on what was happening. Little did they know how close they actually were to it.

* * *

Artemis sighed. She'd been sitting in the med bay for six hours. She didn't want to sleep- she hated to admit it, but she was afraid she'd have nightmares... Thankfully, she'd been playing checkers for the past six hours with her teammates.

"Maybe we should go to Gotham, help them out..." Megann said.

"No." Artemis sad firmly. "That fear toxin is DEADLY in a high enough dose, and metahumans running around hopped up on a drug that makes them think everything is trying to kill them is a pretty bad situation."

"Batman and the birds have it all under control." Wall assured them, jumping Artemis. "Your move."

* * *

Sparrow sat, headi n her hands, horrified. There she was, sitting around the Batcavem while her fatherand brother fought valiantly n the streets. And she couldn't find a single link between all the victems, couldn't find one distribution method...

"In other news, the number of fear-toxin poisioning had reached 300 and is still climbing, threatening to overwhelm police forces. Gotham is offically in a state if emergency. Al, transportation in and out of the city is being shut down to prevent the spread of the toxin, and citizens are advised to lock their doors and stay inside..."

"Great." Sparrow muttered. How could she be such a total failure at this? The entire city was counting on her...

Robin was waiting to rendvous with Batman atop the Wayne enterprise building when he saw it- the wizened figure, the rough brown coothing. He'd been scouring the city for six hours, and he blinked, shocked. It couldn' be... But the scarecrow crawled out from the manhole in the alley beside the building, scurrying away...

"Batman. I found Scarecrow, he's in the Northern alley off Wayne Enterprises..."

And with that, he swung down, landing in front of the burlap figure. He could only make out the mennacing grin and the sihoulette f the dersnge man, but it was enough for him. He cracked his knuckles.

"Didn't you hear? All citizens are supposed to stay in their homes. Oh, wait- there aren't any cornfields around here..."

"Quit the joking, Robin. By the way... hi." with surprising audacity, the burlap-clad man sprang onto Robin, taking him by surprise. He felt he blade of a knife embed under his collar bone, andgling upwards. Ne tried not to scream, and managed to activate his comm.

"Little birds should know better than to mess with a scarecrow..." Crane snarled, twisting the knife handle.

Robin couldn't help it- a paned scream was torn from him. Batman heard it via his comm and moved as fast as humanly possible, heart leaping to his throat...

Sparrow could hear it, too, it was coming clearly over the comm...

She ran for her motorcycle, about to get to him, when the transmission cut out. Silence. Her heart skipped a beat. No, this couldn't be happening...

"I'm coming, Robin." Batman said as calmly as possible. She let her hands fall uselssly to her sides. That was all she was. Useless. Batman would gt there sooner, she'd find out if Robin was okay... But she'd failed. She just needed to find one lousey link, and she'd failed. And now her brother was paying the price...

* * *

Robin gasped for breath, feeling the sweat start to bead on his brow and staring up at he masked man, feeling ice cold terror course through his veins... Of course the knife blade had been coated i toxin, meaning he was affected...

"Let's see if the little birdy will sing when he's scared, shall we?" Scarecrow hissed, entertained. Blood was seeping around his left breast, breathing was painful, and everything hurt. He's have fought back, but the toxin was literally paralyzing him.

Still, he knew what Scarecrow wanted- he was hoping he'd divulge some important imformation when the fear took over, something crucial, like his identity...

He took another gasing, struggling breath. "I'll... never tell..." he panted. He'd had the toxin in his bloodstream before, he had a higher tolerance than most people, and he was taking slow, measured gulps of air now, barely keeping the terror at bay.

He gasped as another blade was plunged into him, this time right beside his shoulder blade. He arched his back and hissed in pain, struggling... There was too much toxin in his body, now... He heard the deep, manical laughter as everything faded out...

_"No..." it was Sparrow's voice that spoke, but something was wrong... He was standing in the hallway of Wayne tech, dressed as Robin, which i itself was odd. But still, his sister's voice sounded... weak... pained, almost._

_"Sparrow? You alright?" he called hesitantly._

_There was laughter, then, manical, demented laughter, the laughter that haunted his waking and sleeping moments... Fnally, it died down. He needed ti run, needed to help, but he was frozen where he stood..._

_"Oh good, bird boy's here. Playtime's over, sweetie." Joker's voice sang. There was a gunshot, then, and the laughter faded away._

_"Sparrow! Sparrow, no! Sparrow!" Suddenly his feet could move, he sprinted towards the sound, his ears were still ringing..._

_He stopped dead when he saw it. A trail of crimson on the white tile floors, blood, a drop here and there at first, but them a splatter, and a trail, like someone had been dragged..._

_"Sparrow!" he turned corner afted corner... So much blood... He was horrified at what he'd find. He felt nauseas, the terror was building... What if he was too lte? The trail ended in a room, he looked up... to see glassy blue eyes staring back at him._

_"No..." he breathed. "No no no no..." he fell to his knees, unaware of the seeping sensation as blood drenched his black pants, unaware of the sudden sound of a grappling gun firing off in the background...  
He crawled through the blood, sobbing, until he was beside her, looking down at her mutilated body. Her eyes stared, glassy, at him, as though pleading for him to have run faster, come sooner... Save her._

_He'd failed. The top of her costume had been torn to near shreads and was barely covering her, there was blood pouring from slashes systematically across her face... One, two, three bloody stab wounds marred her torso, and her legs... Those were the worst. Cuts swirled around them like tatoos, her hair was a mess, literally soaked in her own blood... And there was a bullethole through her forehead._

_"No, no no..." he sobbed, pulling her into his lap. She seemed tostare up st him like a dool fil,m-covered eyes not blinking, bloody chest not moving... She was gone. "I'm sorry." he sobbed, gasping for breath. "I'm so sorry..."_

_She started to laugh, then, the dead carcass repeating the same manical laughter the Joker had let loose minutes earlier. He let go of her, horrified..._

_The laughter continued, it wracked her frame until she was literally convulsing, covered in her own blood, as bloody tears streamed down her face..._

_It jut went on and on, horrifying, terrifying, he felt his chest constrict as if the life were being squeezed out of him... And finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she dtopped, again lying still. He swt, gasping, trying to recover himself. This wasn't real. This wasn't real..._

_He heard something and turned to see the Joker in the doorway, bloody knife in hand. He was smiling, grinning like a maniac._

_"You're next, bird boy."_

The terror had abated slightly, his eyes flew open, and he sat bolt-upright, covered in sweat and blood.

He could only make out the sihouette of the man kneeling beside him, but he realized it was Batman...

"Fear toxin. Managed to get the antidote in you while you thrashed." Batman said simply.

Robin nodded, licking his dry lips. He was loosing blood, Bstman had wrapped his cape around him...

"Scarecrow?" he asked.

"Got away. You were first priority, if the toxin had been in your system much longer..."

"Right..." Robin said, sounding tired. Batman nodded to him. "K'll tak you home- you need redt, Alfred can stitch you up, Leslie is busy dealing eith the toxi epidemic..."

Robin nodded sleepily, feeling once again safe as his father carried him to the batmobile.

* * *

Sparrow stared. Robin whimpered in his sleep, the fresh stitches of his torso showed. She cursed at herself silently- the link. Se should've found he link before that, but she hadn't. And Robin had paid the price.

Batman was gone, back to do what he cold and hopefully hunt Scarecrow down... But he'd never do it. Robin thmbling across the Scarecrow had been pure luck, there was no way they'd figure out what he was planning if she didnmt find that lnk. She walked over t her sleeping brother, brushing the sweaty, grimy bangs away from his forehead and kissing him gently befire heading back to the computer to do more searching.

It didn't matter that she was exhausted, sore, and frustrated. None of it mattered, anymore, except for Robin. This case had just become personal.


	106. Destroyed

"Where ARE you!?" Sparrow demanded, frustrated. another three hours had gone by-Robin was still undersedation, and Batman and the Gotham PD were nearly overwhlmed. athe incidences of the toxin had risen to 400 cases, they were running low on antidote...

She hadn't slept in thirty hours. Hernormal schoolday, and now THIS, was keeping her up. She hated to admit it, but maybe there WAS no link. Maybe Scarecrow was infectin andom people to get under ther skin.

But she knew that wasn't true- there was always a method to the phsycopath's madness, always a constant means of distribution... Even if she didn't know what it was, shee needed to. She turned, heading for the zeta thbes. She needed to talk to Artemis again.

"Sparrow- don't. She just fell asleep." Megann said, looking pleadingly at Sparrow, who was walking towards Artemis's

Sparrow shook her head. "I need to talk to her."

"She needs rest." Conner said simply.

Sparrow whirled, pinning the clone to the wall. "Gotham is DYING. 400 people have been infected with that toxin, including Robin, and we're running out of antidote. DON'T try and stop me." Sparrow hissed, and she noticed everyone staring at her, shocked. Except Wally. He'd seen Soarow in situations like this before, knew she was worried about her brother...

Sparrow stepped back, sighing, when she saw her teammate's expressions. "Sorry. I haven't slept in a day..."

"You need rest, too, Sparrow." Megann said, looking concerned.

"No. Gotham comes first. Wally- can you wake her up for me?" she asked, knowing Wally had something special eith the blonde archer.

Wally nodded, nd a moment lter, Artemis was blinking sleepily. "Ow!" she winced, grabbing her upper arm.

"You okay?" Wally asked, concerned.

"Yeah... Just sore." Artemis said, sighing.

Sparrow, though, was interested. "Why'd you grab your arm like that?" she asked.

Artemis sighed. "Oh- I got my flushot yesterday..."

It hit Sparrow like a ton of blicks, then. "Dammit!" and she was sprinting towards the zeta tubes again.

The team looked after her, slightly shocked. "Um... what just happened?" Artemis asked, snd Wally shrugged, smiling slightly. "You just gave her a lead. You should be getting a call from her soon..."

Just then, Artemis's communicator beeped. "Hello?" she asked, brow creased.

"Artemis! Where'd you get your flushot at!? This is life and death!" Sparrow's voice crackled.

Artemis thought for a moment. "Kemp's pharmacy, the one on main street. They have a 24 hour flu shot clinic there..."

"Thanks." and the communication cut out.

Sparrow was already in the batcave, though, working her heart out too hack throughthe incredibly good security of the pharmacy. Why would a pharamacy need security this high-tech... Unless they had somethng to hide.

She looked over. Ths was far to advanced, it would take hours to hack manually... She looked over a the flashdrive Robin had left. His new hacking program, Acropolis. I wasn't finished yet, but it might have enough of a source code to do what she needed it to... She plugged it in, looking over at Robin, who was still asleep.

"You better not have procrastinated on this, bro."

* * *

"Any idea about who's doing this?" Batman asked. He'd been rendezvousing with police comissioner Gordon every two hours throught this entire thing- the Comissioner shook his head. "Nothing. How's Robin?" he asked, concern showing on his face.

"He'll live."Batman said simply.

"We can't go on like this- we need to figure out how he's infecting people." Comissioner Gordon said, running a nervius hand through his graying hair "I hate to say it, but the Police Deparment s ohtof their league..."

"I know." Batman said simply.

"Then why aren't you at the batcave, figuring it out?" Comissioner Gordon asked, exhasperated.

"Because. People willdie if I'm not on the streets to helo subdue the infected ones. I have Sparrow on it- she'll come through. She always does."

* * *

The computer beeped, finally, and Sparrow stared. The vacciene supplier was Burlington Drug and Co., a rising company, just started last year. Headquarters was located in Gotham. She blinked, staring. They had a warehouse in Gotham, a large one... Large enough to hold 30,000 vaccienes. She turned, sprinting towards her motorcycle. She turned on the engine and was flying down the road a minute later She'd figured it out.

She would'd called Batman, but ever since the pandemonium had ensued, reception had gone down, every frequency was so packed with cries for help and other things, not to mention she didn't want to risk Scarecrow hearing she'd figured it out...

She ditched the bike outside an alley that too narrow to take it through, rushing through it, towards Wayne Tech. The warehouse was right across the building from it...

She ducked across the street, into the alley beside the building, before kicking in the window. She gasped, catching her breath. She might not be right about this... but there was only one way to ell. She lept through the window, absorbing the landing with a roll and diving behind a pallet of vaccienes. She took one shringe full of it, quietly shattering it on the cement floor.

She pulled the chemical analysing plate out, slightly, rubbing a gloved finger through the mixture and smearing it onto the plate, waiting.

Her face glowed in the light from the holographic screen, and she waited for the results...

It beeped. This was it. It contained the 3 major elements of the fear toxin that weren't found in flu accienes, this was it... She'd stumbled on the mother load. But now what could she do?

She looked around ag the pallets upon pallets of vaccienes, poisions, really, Gotham's undoing... She didn't have time to call for backup. People were being toxin was DEADLY, she doubted she'd be ale to hail Batman even if she tried on her comm...

She took a breath. She had to act NOW, before more people got hurt, before Gotham fell... She worked her way to the center of the warehouse, towards the concrete pillars. This place had once been a parking garage, she knew where the structural supports were...

She planted the birdarangs, sighing. This was it.

She turned to the comuter monitor- the reception was failing, now, the radio towers had gone down... Meaning she couldn't send the signal. Couldn't set the birdarangs remotely.

She took another breath, turning, setting one birdarang, racing to the next, and the next, and the next...

She had thirty second, at most.

She sprinted towards the exit, waving her way through the pallets, hoping to get out in time... She'd just stepped through the doorway when it happened.

The first explosion sounded behind her, setting off a chain reaction with the others... She was swelt off her feet by it all, the next thing she remembered she was laying on the ground, surrprised. Broken syringes, shattered glass, was all around her.

The blast had knocked her into the middle of the deserted street, a fire hydrant was spurting water everywhere, and a car alarm of a car whose windows were now completely shattered was going off, breaking the silence, and she laid there, gasping for breath...

She heard something and looked over to see burlap-stockinged feet a few feet away from her head. She tried to look up but couldn't- she was so dizzy, like her bod wasn't working right...

"You may have destoryed my plans. But that doesn't mean I can't _make you suffer..._ " the voice said. She shuddered. Why was her heart racing? She looked down a her arms and saw the numerous cuts, the clear toxin around her... It was already in her bloodstream, she could feel it seeping through her...

She staggered to her feet, and Scarecrow laughed, seeing the glass in her arms. "You're already infected. Have a nice time..."

She pulled a birdarang from her belt- it was all adrenalin, now, pulsing through her, and it embedded in his forehead.

_Blood splattered her face, and she stood, chest heaving. She watched, horrified, as her father's body fell to the circus floor..._

"Noooo!"

* * *

Batman turned, shocked. He'd heard the explosion, seen the smoke billowing out...

"No..." the single word came from Batman's mouth and he jumped, grappling gun launching. He had a sinking feeling, fear mingling with the dispair in his chest, that it'd been Sparrow who'd caused it...

* * *

_"Daddy!" She yelled. She cluched Scarecrows body, but in her drug-saturaed, horrified mind, that wasn't what was happening..._

_"Daddy!" she cradled her father's body, feeling the horror running through her. She'd done it, she'd killed her father... Blood droplets were on her skin, HIS blood droplets..._

_"I'm sorry, Tati... I didn't mean to..." she sobbed._

_An inhuman scream sounded, then, her mother raced out from an alley towards her, knife drawn. The blood curdling, inhumane scream, her mother racing towards her... She dropped her father's body from pure instinct, hearing the glass crunch under him, and turned and ran... Blood poured from her mother's temples, mixing with her raven hair, and her gaining on Sparrow..._

_She tore down the alleys, instinct taking over. She didn't head towards the motorcycle, no, she'd forgotten that'd existed, now. Her heart was racing, blood was pounding in her ears, all she could hear was her mothed's primal screams..._

_But some imprinted instinct drew her towards the phone booth that doubled as a zeta tube. She raced in and slammed the door._

_There was a thud as her mother slammed up against the glass, still screaming. Blood smeared down the glass wall from her hands, she stared, horrified, as blood bubbled forth from her mother's mouth, her knees gave way, and her body hit the pavement..._

"Mamica!" she burst out of the booth, then, knelt beside her mother's body on the pavement.

_She cradled her limp form in her lap, sobbing, sobbing hard... And then her mother let out a roar, her bloodied fingers tearing at Sparrow's face..._

She snapped back to reality to find herself gasping, clawing at her own bloodied face as she sat on the oavement. She took one breath, two. Her heart was racing. She had to get somewhere, get help... She staggered into the phonebooth, hit the first coordinate that popped up, desperate for safety...

* * *

Batman strode across the pavement, broken glass crunching under his feet. He checked the chemical composition, shocked, to find it contained the fear toxin. Sparrow had done it...

He heard the moaning and turned, slapping the cuffs on a bleedin Scarerow. He stared, shocked, at he birdarang in the man's head, It wasn't deep enough to kill, but in order for Sparrow to risk a strike that could've been so lethal...

He stared. There was blood on the pavement. He hated it, hated it so much..., But he had to ge Scarecrow to Comissioner Gordon before he could do anything.


	107. Over

In seconds the cave had exploded into terrified screams. Sparrow was run ng, sprinting past the room, terrorified, inhuman screams filling the expanse.

"Sparrow!" Wally moved then, running. "What's happening!?" Megann yelled.

"She's been infected withthe fear toxin!" Wally yelled over the screaming.

"Conner- hold her down!" Wally yelled. "I'll call Batman!"

Artemis simply laid in bed, shocked and horrified.

Sparrow was screaming in some language no one could understand, but her meaning was clear. She was terrified, trying to escape something awful...

Conner managed to get ahold of her and pinned her to the floor, trying to ignore the tears steaming down her face as she screamed, the terrified look in her eyes, as she tried to get away...

Her mother was ontop of her now, had pinned her to the ground, was leaning over her, now. Bloody saliva went from her mother's lips, almost touched her, she could feel her mother's nails digging into her flesh, tearing into it...

"Wally, hurry up! Her pulse is too ast to be safe..." Conner said, looking concerned, His super-hearing had allowed him to hear her heart hammering, she was still screaming...

"Maybe I can calm her down!" Megann yelled over the screaming. Wally was still working desperately, trying to hail Batman.

"Yeah- good idea. Her temperature is off he charts, same with pulse, if this keeps up she'll kill herself..." Conner said, and Megann nodded. She took a breath, her eyes glowed white...

Her hair flew behind her and she was literally thrown against the wall, crumpling into a heap on the ground...

"Megann!" Conner yelled, shocked. He turned to look at Sparrow, enraged. "Why did you DO that!?"

She was shaking convulsively, now, the sceaming had stopped, but she was struggling, as though trying to say something...

She was drowning. Choking on her own blood. Her mother had raked her fingernails across her throat, dug them into her face, and blood ran down around her like rivers...

She made a choking sound and Conner moved to sit her up, Shocked her she coughed and her blood splattered his shirt and face.

"Sparrow?" he was shocked when he saw blood literally tickling from the corners of her mouth, she coughed again, gagged, and even more blood came. She was shaking violently now, her eyes were glazed, and Conner pulled her close to his chest, not knowing what else to do, feeling cold terror wash over him.

"Somebody help!" he yelled.

"Batman, come in! Anyone, come in! Code red, Sparrow's been injeced with fear toxin, she's bad, anyone, come in!"

He was boardcasting the signal desperately on all frequencies, praying someone would answer.

Robin looked up from where he was in the batcave. He'd been awake fir an hour or so, and he jumped to his feet, hearing the broadcast, ignoring his stiches, which were pulling, as he ran for the case in the med bay... He tore it open, grabbing wo syringes. He didn't know how much toxin she'd been infect with, and he ran to the zeta tubes...

The silence in the cave was deafening, now. Artemis was curled up in her bedm sobbing. Conner was staring, horrified, at was unconcious by the wal... Only Wally was still working devotely, broadcasting the SOS...

"Recognizing, Robin B01." the computer announced.

"Move." Robin ordered, shoving Cnner away. He pulled out a syringe of antidote, jamming it into her shaking arm and pushing down the plunger, tossing the syringe aside and jamming the otherone in, as well. It was obvious she'd had a large dose, he was surprised she'd sayed concious for this long...

Robin wordlessly pulled her into his lap, holding her as she shook, stroking her hair, which was crusty with blood...

Wally ran over. "How long?"

"She's only been infected for ten minutes or so. She's lucky..."

"Guys? Is she- Sparrow!" Megann remembered her friend and sprinted over, and Robin nodded. She'd stopped shaking now, was laying in his ams, eyes closed, expression serene, as though she were sleeping.

"She's fine." Robin said, sighing, Her pulse was normal, now, she was going to be alright...  
"She was coughing up blood..." Conner said, shocked.

"Probably ripped her throat up from screaming so much. She'll be alright, this has happened before..."

"Robin..." Megann stared at his bandaged torso. The sterile gauze and dressing was wrapped around his torso, and he nodded. "Yeah. Scarecrow did that last night. I'll be fine."

"Robin- you have Sparrow?" Batman's voice crackled across the comm.

"Yeah. She's fine. Scarecrow?" he asked, worried.

"In Arkham. Sparrow did it. It's finished. Put her in the closest medbay, and I'll be there. Batman out."

Robin simply looked down at his sister, brushing a lock of raven hair from her bloody face.

"Is she alright?" everyone looked up surprised, to see Artemis was standing there, looking anxious.

"You shouldn't be up." Wally said, concerned.

"Well I am. Now shut up- is she alright?" Artemis asked, crouching down to be beside Robin.

Robin nodded. "She's alright now. It's over, Sparrow. It's finally over."

* * *

Aqualad was asleep in his room, finally, the pieces of paper around him.

_Orin lied to you._

_You should know me._

He'd been pondering these notes, these disturbing notes, for the past two days, and he' finally fallen into an exhausted sleep.

There was the hiss as the door to his room opened, heavy footsteps...

He opened his eyes to come face to face with a mannin the shadows. He sprang to his feet, but the man was already out the door, sprinting down the hallway towards the hangar door.

"Wait! Who are you!?" Aqualad yelled, sprinting after him. Still, he cloudn' catch the man, and he dove off the platform of the hangar, disappering into the night.

Aqualad started after him, shocked, chest heaving, not sure what to do. He accessed the cave security footage and stared. There was nothing- no footage from the hallways, nothing of him or the shadow man... He blinked. Was he crazy? Had that even happened?

He trooped back towards his room- his teammates were nowhere to be found, and he didn't know why, what was even going on.

He trooped back into his room, looking at both notes. Had Orin really lied to him? Who was the shadow man, and how had he gotten in here?

He took another step forward and heard a crunch, staring, surprised, to find he'd stepped on a new note.

_Tell no one if you want your team to stay alive._

He sank to the floor, knees to his chest, head in his hands. So he was trapped, weighed down by these secrets...

When would this nightmare be over?


	108. Harlem Shake

"Guys!" Wally sprinted into the moutain, laptop in hand, staring. "We need to make a Harlem Shake video- NOW!"

It was five hours and fifteen monutes later, on the outskirts of Gotham, and they staredat the burning wreckage. Robin grinned, punching in a few keys on his wrist computer. "We're officially uploaded, baby. Everyone can see it now, our awesome video."

Artemis struggled to close her mouth- the place had been ramshackle but standing a few hours earlier.

"Was that... did we... was that SUPPOSED to happen?" she finally got out, staring at the burning warehouse.

Sparrow shrugged. "Not really. But hey, it looked cool."

"I will use the water from the fire hydrant to put out the fire if it grows out of hand." Kaldur said simply. Megann stared, eyes wide. "That was so COOL! We never had a 'Harlem shake' on Mars! Wasn't it cool, Conner?"

Conner nodded, smiling at is happy girlfriend. "It was pretty cool..."

"That was NOT cool!" Artemis yelled, motioning to the burning warehouse. "We just commit ARSON!"

"Relax Arty. There's a difference between accidents and arson." Wally said. "And besides- it was worth it. Can you believe all that footage!? And Megann, the way you held up through the flames..."

Megann blushed. "It was nothing. I just used my powers to push them away from my body..."

"Am I the only one here who'd FREAKING OUT because we just BURNED DOWN A BUILDING!? We're gonna get arrested!" Artemis shreiked.

"I must agree with Artemis- maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Kaldur said. "What uf the authoritizes arrive?"

Sparrow shrugged. "We run. Can't let the Justice League be associated with this..."

"We committed ARSON! Wally, you idiot, I can't believe I let yo talk me into this!" she shirlled.

"Relax, Artemis. The warehouse was owned by Wayne Tech- it's been out of commission since the early eighties- black mold. It was recently condemned, anyways. We just did Bruce Wayne a favor." Robin said.

Sparrow nodded "Besides, it's not like he'll know who did..." her commlink went off and she paled, quickly answering.

"Hello?"

"Sparow, Robin. Batcave. NOW." Batman said curtly.

Sparrow and Robin both winced as the communication ended.

"It was still worth it- we're gonna go viral." Sparrow said, grinning. "By the way- I'd run and zeta back to the cave if I were you."

And they split up. It was two hours later when Black Acanary strode into the training hall to find her seven students huddled around a laptop.

"Dude, a million hits already!" Wally said, grinning.

"Team." Black Canary said, and their heads all shot up. "No combat training today. Instead Batman asked me to instruct you on... fire safety?"

And they all burst out laughthen. Even Kaldur had to chuckle. His team was THE BEST.


	109. Christmas

Sparrow sighed, changing out of her costume. It'd been exhausting. Two Face had broken out of jail two nights ago and was wreaking havoc on the streets, they still didn't have anything solid to go on, and she had three stitches on a new cut just below her eye.

Batman looked at her worriedly, running a gloved thumb just under the cut, examining it. He should've known it was an ambush.

"It wasn't your fault, Dad." she assured him.

"Get some rest." he said, ignoring her reassurance. He still blamed himself. Robin would be home shortly, had been consulting with Commissioner Gordon...

Still, with Two Face out, they couldn't take a night off, not even Christmas Eve.

"Goodnight, Dad." she planted a kiss on his cheek. "Happy Christmas Eve."

"Goodnight, Scarlet. Happy Christmas Eve." he said the last sentence quietly, barely above a whisper, as he looked down at the raven-haired teen. Christmas had died with his parents for him, it'd seemed, as he'd never celebrated it. not until he'd adopted her and Dick, they'd bought Christmas back into his life...

"Get some rest."

"I will, Dad." she assured him, heading upstairs.

She sighed. Late December patrols SUCKED, and she was freezing, She was planning on just falling into bed and going to sleep, then dragging her aching body out of bed in the morning for Christmas, and then patrol later, But what she was really dreading was some stupid Christmas Party she'd have to attend as Scarlet Grayson, to keep up appearances, with Bruce and his other high-society friends.

She was about to crawl under the covers when she noticed it. A tiny box, a little bigger than a ring box, with a canary yellow bow on it, just like her costume.

It was a green box, someone had clearly taken time with it, and she pulled on the end of the ribbon, letting the bow fall to ruins and tossing the ribbon aside, carefully opening the box...

There was a com staring at her, now, a nice one, too.

She pulled it out and noticed the note beneath it, the familiar chicken-scratch handwriting...

_Drop me a line sometime. You ever need help, this is a direct line to me. Sorry I had to break into your house to put this here. Your window lock is broken, by the way._  
Your evil friend,  
Rose

Scarlet grinned, tucking the com into her dresser drawer, underneath her bras where Bruce, Dick, and Alfred would NEVER look. She was, foronce, glad she did her own laundry.

She thought quickly, though, before pulling out the com. maybe just a quick conversation...

* * *

"Mistress Rose- a package for you."

Rose looked up from her window, where she'd been seated, watching the snowflakes contrast with the black of night. Her father was busy with work, something had come up with Sportsmaster... She hoped it had nothing to do with Sparrow.

"Thanks, Wintergreen." she thanked the butler, taking the silver box with the white ribbon wrapped around it in a bow.

"Can I... get you anything, Mistress Rose?" Wintergreen asked, clearly concerned. The white haired teen looked incredibly lonely, perched on her window seat, knees almost to her chest, watching the snow swirl around outside. Her father really should've come home or waited- Christmas with his fifteen year old daughter was much more important than whatever business he could possibly be conducting right now...

"Just tell me when Dad gets home, alright?"

"Certainly, Mistress Rose. Merry almost Christmas..." he said, since it wasn't yet midnight, as he retreated out of her room.

"You too, Wintergreen." she said to the elderly butler, though she had a far-away, lonely look in her eyes that made the butler's heart go out to her. Still, she wanted to be left alone...

Rose sighed as the heavy wood door to her room closed, looking down at the box in her lap. Hope sparked within herm slightly. Had her Dad sent it. Maybe he'd sent it to her, to make up for being away...

She undid the knot, excited, suddenly, discarding the white ribbon and letting it float to the ground beside her. She opened the box to find it...

On a piece of white velvet it sat, looking at her... It was a dagger, with nearly flat sides, and she smiled, a bit saddened. She could tell her Dad hadn't sent it, but it was pretty, nonetheless. It was shaped like an arrowhead, or simple an arrow, that tapered off to a thin strip of metal binding it to the wooden handle. Simple, yet beautiful.

She gently picked it up, wondering what it was used for...

She noticed the folded note in messy handwriting and smiled, unfolding it and starting to read.

_It's a bosom dagger. Kind of odd, they originated in medieval times- women put them in the space between their boobs and drew the out if some guy was getting frisky with them. Figured you'd like it, since, hey, you love knives, and you're an assassin and all.  
From,  
A little birdie_

Rose smiled. Leave it to Sparrow to get her a gift that odd and possibly useful. She could remember a handful of time when this thing would've been useful, and she smiled. Maybe Christmas didn't suck as much after all.

She heard the grandfather clock downstairs chiming, it was offically midnight. Slowly, the chimes stopped and the echo died, and Rose drank in the sulence, the wonderful, peaceful silence...

Her comm crackled, and she looked down at it expectantly.

"Merry Christmas, Rose." Sparrow's voice came.

Rose smiled. So she'd gotten her gift, then, as well.

"Merry Christmas, kid."


	110. Sole Confidant

Aqualad looked around the deserted lot, aware of every sound, every rat that scuttled from broken down car to broken down car. Crackled pavement, the rhythmic drip, drip, of oil from a car that'd been propped up on cinder blocks, tires recently jacked. He was on the outskirts of Gotham, now, ready for whatever happened here tonight.

The note had said to come here, that all his questions would be answered. He had so mynah, and he wanted to know just WHO it was who'd managed to break into the cave and escape without tripping the security. Or at least that was what he'd told himself. He also wanted answers….

The abandoned parking garage echoed, there was the sound of crashing metal and the squeak of a rat. It'd probably knocked over some hubcaps or something, but the sudden noise made him pull his water bearers out and stand at the ready.

It was just a rat. He easily re-sheathed them on his back, letting the cool night air calm his racing heart. He'd know soon- he'd know.

There was a shadow framed in moonlight, then, a grotesque silhouette as a man landed heavily in a standing position before him. What got him most was the piercing, glowing red eyes on his black helmet.

Of course he knew the villain- Black Manta. Prestigious member of the light. But what could he want with him?

There was a hiss as he removed the helmet, pressure releasing. It revealed a human face with dark skin and even darker hair.

"Hello, son."

* * *

"Hey, has anybody seen Kaldur?" Conner asked, looking around. It was a Friday night, Kaldur was normally sitting around somewhere to be near his team, even if he was busy reading something.

"Haven't seen him, Robin." Megann said, levitating a sheet of fresh baked cookies from the oven.

"Cookie?"

"Sure. Thanks." Robin took one, biting into it. He could feel the warm, gooey chocolate chips and the sweet taste. Megann was really getting good at baking.

"Cookies? Sweet!" there was a blur as Wally and Sparrow both ditched their controllers, epic game of street fighter forgotten as they ran forward.

Sparrow bit into hers eagerly- she loved chocolate. Still, she couldn't help but notice Robin looked distracted. She stood beside her brother, polishing off her cookie, licking the chocolate smudges from her finger.

"Everything okay, bro?" she asked quietly.

Robin kicked himself mentally. Of course Sparrow could see how worried he was. He hid it well from the others, of course, but bats could read one another like an open book.

"Yeah- I'm fine." He said quietly. He needed a lie- the others couldn't know what was going down tonight. It was probably nothing, probably just some stupid prank…. But they could never be sure. Sparrow looked at him, as though not quite believing him.

"Really. I'm fine. Just have a headache, that's all." _Because I'm totally worried Kaldur is getting in over his head._ He added in the last part mentally, and Sparrow nodded, choosing to accept his answer.

"Want some Tylenol or something?"

"Nah, it's nothing. I'll just go lie down." He said, heading towards his room. Kaldur had chosen him as his sole confidant, had made him promise not to tell useless it was absolutely necessary…. Besides, everything would be fine, right? But still, he had a bad feeling about this….

* * *

"Aquaman lied to you. Your King, your mentor, your most treasured companion- _lied to you."_ Black Manta purred. "I've been watching you, son. Waiting for you. He's held you back. Taking you to the surface was the worst mistake he could've made. You should've stayed in Atlantis- advanced in sorcery- saved Tula(1). Your power could've been limitless. I'm here to reclaim what's mine- you- and you, finally, are here to open your eyes and be removed from this cult of so called justice." Black Manta spat the word.

Kaldur was shaky, suddenly. Mentioning Tula had struck a nerve, but he had to remain strong. He knew, Robin knew, and since the suspicion had been confirmed it was a member of the light… this was his chance to become a double agent.

He nodded. "Yes, father. I'm ready."

"Then call your friends, son. Let's give them a taste of _true justice."_

Aqualad nodded, grabbing his communicator and sending out a distress signal. _I'm sorry, my friends._

* * *

All at once, everyone's communicators were going off. The frantic, three beep rhythm made them all stare at one another, shocked.

"Aqualad's distress signal." Conner deadpanned, slightly shocked.

"I'll get the bioship!" Artemis was sprinting off to get the ship ready, and Megann, Conner, and Wally stared.

Robin stepped out from the shadows, fingers flying across the holographic screen of his wrist computer. "I'll trace his location."

The others were racing to gather gear and get into the bioship. Sparrow crossed her arms across her chest, studying her brother carefully. "That headache still 'nothing', bro?" she asked, suspicious.

"Sparrow- focus on the task at hand. Aqualad's in trouble." Robin said firmly.

She nodded and they both quickly boarded the bioship- still, Sparrow hadn't forgotten his quick re-direct. She could tell by the way her brother was acting. There was something going on they didn't know about. She had no idea how right her hunch was.


	111. The Struggle Within

"What?" Wally asked, shocked.

Kaldur had lifted his water bearers by now, the tattoos on his arm glowed blue as he summoned his powers.

"Goodbye, Wallace." and a fire hydrant to their righ exploded, drenching them in water. Aqualad decided to add an eletric charge to it, as well, and all three boys were left screaming in agony...

"No!" Sparrow came from behind, slamming into him with surprising force and knocking him to the ground. He lost hold on his water bearers, and Robin, Superboy, and Kid Flash were left to stagger to their feet.

Unexpectedly, an explosive arrow collided with Black Manta's armor and went off, sending the man staggering.

"Will someone please call the league!?" Artemis yelled, sending off another arrow.

Aqualad scrambled for his water bearers, which were in the puddle he and Sparrow were wrestling in. Sparrow kicked one away, struggling to throw herself on top of the atlantiean.

Robin was struggling to call the league on his comm, while Sparrow tried to handle Aqualad. With a yell, Superboy charged Black Manta, only to be hit with lazers from his eyes and go flying back into the concrete wall of the parking garge, spiderwebs of cracks coming out behind him.

Wally raced around Black Manta, attemtping to distract him, while Sparrow went at Aqualad. He'd scrambled for his one water bearer, shaping something into his hand and freezing it just as Sparrow rushed him.

He instinctively stabbed, and heard Sparrow gasp as she staggered back. A knife made of ice plunged through her shoulder, clear through her back, and she stared at him in shock and horror, one good hand going hesitantly to her shoulder.

There was complete stillness for a minute, as Aqualad stared, shocked, at what he'd just done, and his teammates just stared.

And then Sparrow launched herself at him, all reserve and pain forgotten, simply intent on bringing him down. He'd proved the Aqualad she knew was gone when he'd stabbed her, and her birdarang flew at him, slicing the thick skin in his forearm as she lunged.

Her heel collided with his chest, sending him stumbling backwards. She dropped down, sweeping her leg like a breakdancing move, and the atlantian fell heavily to the pavement.

In one swift move, she'd drawn a dagger from her boot and had it pressed against Aqualad's throat. Her breathing was ragged, she was shaking from pain, slightky but she stared into his shocked eyes.

Black Manta chuckled as he stared at her through his mask.

"Stay back. Stay back, or I'll kill him." Sparrow said firmly. Still, her eyes were anxious, and Black Manta chuckled.

"Heroes. Always so predictable." he said, smiling. "You wouldn't kill him- you couldn't. You're too noble to get your hands dirty."

Wally had stopped and was staring, now, and from nowhere, Black Manta threw a chain with a spiked ball on the end at Wally. It wrapped sround the speedster's torso, hitting his chest with crushing force, and with a cry of pain he fell.

"Wally!" her anguished cry rang out.

Artemis dropped her bow and ran to the speedster- his uniform was ripped, blood trickling down, but his eyes fluttered open. "I'm alright, Arty." he said, though his voice was weak and he coughed, blood spattering his lips. It was all she could do to busy herself at trying to stop the bleeding, even if it did make her vunerable. She wasn't just going to leave him.

At the exact moment of Sparrow's distraction with Wally, Black Manta struck, and struck hard, his boot digging into her ribs as he sent her flying across the parking lot. se gasoed and she skidded along the pavement, feeling it tear her flesh as she went. And she could feel the icicle plunge even deeper...

She finally skidding to a stop and laid on her side, panting, gasoing for breath. Her ribs burned, she was sure some of them were broken, and the icicle in her shoulder was slowly melting, allowing blood to seep out of her like any hope of survival onto the pavement...

She took a shaky breath. Suddenly her energy was gone, the fight knocked out of her by a villian so powerful he could turn their own leader against them...

"Ah, Robin. The second in command. We both know I can't let you live to continue leadering this team, however pathetic it may be."

Her eyes, previously closed in resignation to her fate, flew open at those words. No one would EVER kill her brother.

Aqualad was shooting her glances, even if she didn't know it. He hadn't meant to wound her so seriously, it might even be mortal...

Luckily, her back was to him. Her grappling gun was, surprisingly, still intact, and she fumbled for it with shaking hands. She'd lost more blood than she'd thought.

Still, there was the sharp tip meant to embedd into concrete when she swung from building to building in the night air. It could be used as a weapon, though she'd nevel really used it as one before...

"My life doesn't matter. You'll NEVER stop justice. And the Justice Leaue will hunt hou down if you slaughter us."

Black Manta chuckled. "That's precisely what I want, Robin."

He'd removed a black mace, now, was starting towards Robin. The acrobat had his back against the wall and birdarangs drawn, but he knew it was only a matter of time...

With Aqualad busy watching his father advance, Sparrow rolled on the pavement to face him, barely biting back a cry of pain when her injured shoulder made contact with the oavement. She took shaky breaths. She could do this. She could DO this. There was always hope.

She lifted the grapple gun as silently as possible- she should aim for Aqualad's head, an instant kill shot. But that would make her no more than a common murderer, and she lowered the gun for a moment to think. Did the traitor who'd wounded her teammates and left her to die really deserve mercy?

The sounds of fierce combat came from where Robin was making his last stand, now. She had to make her choice. She remembered Bruce's parents, her own. All killed, murdered. She knew her choice, now.

She raised the grapple gun and fired.

The sound it if deploying, the saro crack, shook the night. It pierce just under Aqualad's right breast, sinking deep into the atlantian's flesh and he cried out.

At the sudden noise and his son's cry, Black Manta whirled. "Kaldur!"

She hit the retract button on the gun, and the point pulled back. Aqualad groaned, falling to his knees, and the point dislodged itself from him with a sickening sucking sound.

Black Manta rushed to his son's side, The wound was deep,mawful looking, really, and blood seeped through his sonms fingers as he swallowed, eyes glazed...

It wasn't mortal. But his son would bleed to death if he didn't get him help soon. Whichw as just what Sparrow wanted. forcing him to flee the scene, to spare them all.

"Father..." Aqualad slumped forward into his father's arms, unconcious, and Black Manta whirled.

"You'll pay for this, you hear me!? PAY!" he roared.

Robin, with several gashes and tears in his uniform, limped over to stand beside his sister.

"You'll have to kill me, first." he said hoarsely, standing at the ready.

"There will be retribution. Everyone will see the light!" Black Manta yelled, before grabbing his unconcious son and rcing through the parking lot, disappearing into the shadows. He'd had to leave them, now, chose to save his son.

Robin fell to his knees beside Sparrow.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly, anxiously scanning her uniform, trying to make out the extend of damage the icicle had done in the darkness.

" 'm fie..." she muttered, and Robin stared, concerned. Whether she knew it or not, she was slurring her words, possibly going into shock... But he couldn't apply any pressure with the icicle still melting there. And he couldn't remove the icicle without her possibly bleeding out right then and there. He'd have to hope for the best, he realized, with a sinking feeling.

"Shhh. It'll be alright. You saved us, Sparrow- you saved all of us." he reached down, stroking her blood-crusted hair.

"I hadda hur' Aqualad, tho..." she mumbled, eyes closing.

"Hey- hey. stay awake for me, alright? Help will be here soon." Robin ordered, tapping her cheek anxiously. He should never have done this, should never have keot the meeting a secret. He should've told them all the plan, then most of his teammates wouldn't have been wounded at the moment.

He grabbed her black-gloved hand, sueezing it through the gauntlet. She didn't reply, blinking, struggling to focus on his face.

"Artemis- how's Wally?" Robin called over.

"Bleeding is stopping- still, he's lost blood." Artemis sounded worried. "And I have no idea how Megann and Conner are..."

"Sparrow and Wally are our priority. They're wounded the worst. Hang in there, Arty."

Just as he'd finished speaking, there was the sound of helicopters overhead, and they touched down, leauers rushing out.

Robin smiled, relieved, giving Sparrow's hand a squeeze through the gauntlet. He could hear her rabbed breathing, even now. "You did it, Sparrow. You did it."


	112. End- for now

Batman stared at the team- his team- as they laid in the beds of the medbay. Conner was being treated for kryptonite poisioning, was still unconcious.

Megann had a concussion- its effects were taking a worse toll on her before of her phsycic abilities, her brain was going into overdrive in order to repair itself and get phsycic abilitieson track again. As a result, her body had put itself into a coma while she healed.

Wally had four broken ribs, two had punctured a lung, and he was still out from surgery. Sparrow still hadthe stab wound, she'd recieved blood transfusions and was resting.

Robin and Artemis were in the best shape, they both had moderate lacerations and were suffering from exhaustion.

He was more worried about the phsycological toll this would take on the teenagers. No one had expected Aqualad's trechary, the teenager had said nothing about the notes he'd been recieving. They'd searched his room and found them in a box under his bed, along with a letter saying he needed to follow the leads, to discover who this mysterious writer was...

But no one had expected him to turn on the team. Even Batman hadn't known Black Manta was Kaldur's father- only Aquaman had known, and had kept it from his protege, attempting to protect him. Aqyaman had never dreamed it'd backfire like this...

"Dad?"

Batman's thoughts were interrupted by Robin's hoarse voice. After he'd heard his teammates would be alright, he'd collapsed in exhaustion and had been out for several hours.

"Robin?"

"It wasn't Kaldur's fault..."

"He made his choice, Robin. He made that clear." the Dark Knight stepped forward, smoothing back his son's raven hair. "Get soome rest- god knows you need it."

Robin nodded, leaning into his father's touch. He'd been trying to think of his next move from here, whether or not to tell the team that Aqualad's betrayal had been a calculated move, but he couldn't trust himself to think rationally when he was this tired. They needed rest- they all needed rest.

It was two days later when Sparrow was up. She stood, still exhausted, bruised, and sore. But she had to get up- she was a bat, afterall, injuries couldn't keep her down. She stumbled painfully outside the mountain, not caring that she was in a white hospital gown or that her raven hair, still crusted with dried blood, was strewn all about her.

The grass felt good beneath her bare feet, the cold dew felt nice, and the grey dawn was just giving way to the pink hues of morning in the sky.

She worked her way over to a large rock, probably as high as her waist, and crawls atop it to sit cross-legged, ignoring how the bruised, scraped limbs protest being forced to conform to such a shape.

Aqualad is a trader. It rings through her mind again and again, and she knows it's certain. The teen stabbed her with a freakin' icicle, afterall, left her for dead.

But it doesn't add up. Aqualad's disapperance earlier that day, not being at the cave, Robin's odd behavior, and Aqualad turning on them. It would all seem like such a normal chain of events, except for the one involving Robin's behavior.

It could just be a coincidence- maybe he really did have a headache. But she's been raised in Gotham, and there is no such thing as a coincidence.

Robin knows something she doesn't. But she's okay with that for now. She trusts him with her life- always has- and is content to sit on the rock, watch the paint pink line on the horizon widen as dawn breaks overhead.

She hears her brother approaching before she sees him- she always does. She's a bat.

"You shouldn't be up." Dick says, sounding concerned. Like her, he isn't wearing a mask. With the rest of the team asleep, it doesn't matter if their eyes are visible. Blue eyes meet blue eyes as he takes his place beside her.

She shrugs in response, wincing as she feels her shoulder wound stretch. "I was starting to go stir crazy in the medbay." she says, as if it explains everything.

Dick nods, looking concerned. "You okay?" he knows she's wounded physically- it's obvious by the bruises on her arms, the bandages just visible beneath her gown collar. He means mentally. How is she taking the fact that her teammate, her leader, tried to kill them all and left them for dead?

"I'm alright. We've seen worse in Gotham. We'll live." she pulls her knees partway to her chest, resting her forearms on them and focusing on the sky for a moment.

Dick nods again. "We have. The others- they won't be okay. They haven't been through betrayl, trauma, like this before. The training excersise before you joined the team was horrible- but this... this is real. They'll take longer to get over this."

"I know." she's still staring out at the horizon. Finally, she turns to Dick.

"You're hiding something."

Dick gapes.

"It's fine, Dick. You have your secrets, I have mine." like the fact she's been communicating with ravager in a regular basis. But she doesn't say it allowed.

Dick, for his part, is both shocked and rekieved. He can't tell his team Aqualad's betrayl was staged- no one can no, it will ruin the act, the plan, they've set in motion. They've all been hurt, but it would be throwing away progress if everyone knew- they'd hesitate in battles against their friend turned enemy, and the light would know...

He's pulled from his thoughts by his baby sister's blue eyes locking onto his own.

"So, what now?" she asks quietly.

Dick sighs. "I don't know. But whatever it is- we're ready."

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Romani is the native language of gypsies, and is commonly confused with the more well-known and documented Romanian language, Romanian. Dick and Scarlet's parents, the Graysons, had gypsy heritige, therfore in my fics I have them speak Romani.
> 
> Now you've learned your new thing for the day! And if you already knew this... I deem you the ULTIMATE GRAYSON FAN! :)


End file.
